Good Luck!
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: "¿Y si no estaba bien como para volver a verte?" Pero donde hay amor también hay estupidez, estupidez que hizo que terminara en Alola y con un problema. Iba a necesitar fuerza de voluntad...y suerte.
1. Recuerdos (In)gratos

_"Me desperté pensando si hoy te voy a ver"_

"Feliz 15 años"susurró y no pudo evitar sentirse triste

Serena miraba por la ventana del avión donde se encontraba ahora, las nubes blancas parecían tener diferentes formas divertidas, adornando el cielo azul y lleno de estrellas. Era de noche, el avión estaba en penumbras, la gente dormía y el sonido del vuelo del avión adornada el ambiente. No le molestaba estar sola ese día especial, ya se había acostumbrado a cumpleaños solamente con sus pokemon, después, en otras regiones ya ni importancia le dio. Eran sacrificios que se buscó al entrenar para ser la mejor performer que existiera.

Ella se había vuelto independiente y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Recordaba haber salido de casa para no entrenar con su madre, tener esa libertad de elegir por si misma bajo la excusa de comenzar su viaje y a su vez encontrar al chico del pañuelo y devolvérselo como un favor de hacía mucho tiempo. Y de ser una indecisa que abandonaba lo que no le gustaba pasó a ser una finalista de su región a ganar la corona de Kalos, perdiendo contra la reina.

Su primer concurso lo había perdido, pero los que vinieron le ayudaron a conocer y crecer tanto que con sólo cuatro listones decidió seguir viajando por otras regiones donde hubiera concursos, entonces en uno de sus viajes recibió aquella propuesta...

 _– Te vi en pokevisión y en el tripokalon de hace años años, recuerdas mucho a la ex reina Aria, ¿no te interesa ser ese tipo de artista pokemon? Sólo hasta que decidas participar por la corona, la actual reina es dura de vencer, esto te daría el favor del público. No te quitará tiempo, puedes participar hasta los 18_

¡Seguro! Aceptar ese trabajo hizo que se volviera conocida en Kalos y los lugares donde Pokevisión llegara, no había duda, su rostro en las pantallas, las fotografías, revistas, ella era Serena, y dicen que será Reina de Kalos este año. Pero, para eso debía volver a su región, regresar a su hogar con su madre.

O por lo menos ese era el plan inicial. El avión que cruzaba el cielo iba hacia Kanto, por impulso lo había tomado y ahora se lamentaba.

Entre pensamientos, su mano pareció actuar sola y golpeó su rostro con la palma al recordar la última vez que había visto a sus amigos en el aeropuerto, específicamente las palabras que salieron de su boca.

 _"Tú eres mi meta"_

 _"Cuando regrese, seré una chica más hermosa"_

El leve reflejo en la ventana no apoyaba mucho su idea. Ya tenía quince años, su cabello había vuelto a crecer recuperando su forma original, era un poco más alta, la constante practica había afinado su figura y tenía ahora mucha experiencia en combate (casi obligada, la retaban en el camino cada 5 minutos los desgraciados). Pero no era suficiente, ella aún debía lograr más cosas, no se sentía lo suficientemente hermosa ni fuerte como lo era Aria.

Pero lo extrañaba, un momento lo vería y regresaba a Kalos. Aunque era probable que él esté en otra región viajando.

Cuando el avión llegó a su destino era casi media noche. Serena se sintió más sola de lo normal, pero a lo mejor dormir le haría bien. Además, quería lucir ese vestido celeste que se había comprado y mañana sería ese día.

* * *

Pueblo Paleta es bonito, casi tan agradable como Pueblo Vaniville. ¿Aquí vive el profesor Oak?

–¿Se puede?-tocó despacio la puerta del laboratorio.

–¡Jovencita, buenos días!-Un hombre mayor le abrió la puerta, clavándole la mirada extrañado-Pero... nunca te había visto. ¿Te acabas de mudar? Muy bien, nunca es demasiado tarde para salir, la edad no importa, sino lo que se siente por un pokemon, por supuesto. Te presentaré a los...

–No, no. Soy Serena, ya nos hemos visto antes.

–¿Serena?-pestañeó pensativo.

–La chica que viajaba con Satoshi. -trató de explicar.

–¿Chica?, ¿cuál de todas?

–Sere... ¿¡cuál de todas!?

–¡Ah!-rió Oak- ¿Eres la niña de Kalos?, ¿Serena?...¿¡Eres tú Serena!?

– ¡Oh, sí, sí! Soy serena -saltó de emoción.

–¡Como has crecido! No te he reconocido.

Como el hombre bueno que era la invitó a pasar y a conversar un rato, pues a hablar un poco. Ademas, quería ver a sus pokemon de Kalos, no todos los dias tenía esa oportunidad.

–Ahora que me acuerdo, te vi hace unos meses en pokevisión ¿Eres como una idol*? No estoy muy enterado de esas cosas, discúlpame. ¿Qué te trae a Kanto?

–Algo así, cuando me volví conocida en pokevisión me invitaron a muchos lugares. Por cierto, cuando me dijo "cuál de todas" se refería a...

–Por supuesto, ¿quieres recorrer ésta región? Pero no son muy conocidas las performer en Kanto, los concursos no tienen mucha concurrencia como en Hoenn o Sinnoh, aunque sí nos gusta.

–¡Claro que sí!, y sobre lo de "cuál de todas..."

–Pero claro, vienes tú a traerlos ¿no? Es una maravilla, realmente amas lo que haces, aunque aquí la gente es más de combates.

–Eso es bueno, y hábleme de "cuál de todas..."

–¡Ya lo sé!, ¿quieres ver a Satoshi?

–Ahhh...-la declaración la agarró desprevenida- Oh, no, profesor, yo venía, yo venía a, es que verá...yo no...él no...

–Tranquila-el hombre rió encantado del lapsus de la muchacha-ni Greninja se enreda y tiene larga la lengua. Ya que estas aquí me imagino te gustaría visitar a la madre de Satoshi, ¿ verdad?

–¡Eso me gustaría mucho!-se le iluminó la cara a Serena.

¡Arceus, gracias, gracias!

–Me temo que ella no está ahora, se fue de viaje.

Oak vio la cara de decepción de su visita y se apresuró a seguir hablando.

–Se fue a Alola, ¿escuchaste de esa región? Su hijo vive allí hace algunos años y decidió ir a visitarlo. Descuida, regresa hoy en la noche si no me equivoco.

–Ah...

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ella sabía que había pocas probabilidades de encontrarlo allí, pero igual le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se levantó suavemente del asiento en el que se había acomodado y se despidió del profesor.

–Supongo que puedo visitar la zona un poco más...pero lo de "cual de todas..."

–Una gran idea. Prueba ir al Bosque Verde, seguro que encuentras varios pokemon interesantes. Siempre y cuando regreses para que pueda ver a tu bonito equipo de Kalos.

-¡Lo haré! ("Cuál de todas" es un número grande...)

* * *

Serena tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar la puerta de aquella bonita casa, fue buena idea regresar corriendo donde el profesor a preguntar por la dirección.

*Toc toc* sonó la onomatopeya ahorradora te texto.

–¡Un momento! -habló una voz desde dentro. Serena se arregló el cabello y sacudió el vestido mientras esperaba hasta que oyó un suave crujido de madera-¿Eh, quien...?-la mujer miró detenidamente a la chica en su puerta-No pueder ser...¡Serena! Qué alegría tenerte aquí.

Delia abrió la puerta completamente y puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha-Mírate, esta preciosa, ¿Cuántos años pasaron?

–Hola señora, me da gusto verla -Serena sintió latir su corazón emocionado, le recordaba a su propia madre.

–Pasa, no te quedes afuera, es de noche.

Como se lo imaginada, la casa era cómoda y acogedora. Se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa y compartieron un poco de té recién hecho. Fue la media hora más agradable que tuvo platicando con esa mujer tan amable. Su mirada le recordó un poco a la de Satoshi y no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgica, realmente quería verlo.

–¿Viniste a ver a Satoshi ?-dijo repentinamente Delia.

¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que vine por eso?...oh, claro, claro.

–Uno poco...-bajó la mirada insegura.

–¿Un poco?- rió-No tengas vergüenza, es normal que lo quieras ver, después de todo, viajaron juntos mucho tiempo-Delia bebió un poco de té y dejó su taza en la mesa-Pero él no está, sigue en Alola y creo que se quedará por más tiempo.

–¿De verdad?-Serena hizo la misma acción.

–Sí, es la primera vez que se queda por mucho tiempo en un lugar. Se ha encariñado con todos sus amigos y se toma muy en serio sus obligaciones.

Delia miró sus manos por un momento y luego sonrió-Creo que debo enseñarte las fotografías de él en Alola, seguro te haces una idea. Será mi regalo por ser la primera de sus amigos en visitarme en todos estos años.

Dicho y hecho, la mujer caminó hasta un mueble cercano de donde sacó un pequeño cofre con fotografías, cuando lo puso sobre la mesa empezó a seleccionar unas cuantas y Serena alcanzó a ver algunas donde su amigo se veía exactamente igual a cuando lo conoció, le hubiera gustado una igual para ella ¡Tan adorable!

–Ahí está él en su escuela-dijo mientras le entregaba una fotografía, y le contó brevemente cómo habían viajado a Alola y su ingreso a la Escuela Pokemon.

La foto hizo que abriera sus ojos sorprendida. Satoshi estaba ahora más alto, su tono de piel era un tono más oscura y su cabello estaba un poco más largo. No pudo evitar sonreír sorprendida y hasta cierto punto cautivada. Su querido Satoshi lucia tan bien...de no ser porque con ambos brazos rodeaba a dos chicas igual de sonrientes: Una linda chica morena y una elegante chica rubia junto con una linda niña de profundos ojos azules. No pudo notar la presencia de un chico moreno y otro regordete por que su corazón le dio un vuelco, una tristeza amenazaba con hundirla en esos momentos.

–Di-Dice que se quedará más tiempo, ¿verdad?-la voz le temblaba ligeramente.

–Sí. Normalmente se queda un par de años en una región y luego vuelve. Ahora hasta se le olvida llamar. Desde que se graduó no ha vuelto a viajar a otro lado, quisiera mudarme con él pero no puedo.

 _¿Satoshi sedentario?, pensé que era un nómada innato..._

–Alola debe ser un lugar increíble, mientras esté en un buen lugar viviendo no tiene de qué preocuparse-Le animó Serena.

–Tienes razón-Delia le sonrió- Pienso que Lillie lo cuida muy bien.

–Por supuesto que...¿qué?

–Sí, tienes razón, Lillie es esta chica -señaló a la chica rubia- me escribe cada mes, no tengo de qué preocuparme, su casa es grande y como no están sus padres no hay problema**

–¿Vive con una chica?-Serena sonreía feliz mientras en su interior una chispa de enojo se disparaba.

–Oh, y a veces Lana se lo lleva a su jugar con sus hermanas.

–Her...hermanas...-La chispa se volvió un cohete.

–Y Lulú le cocina...¡claro, no tengo por qué preocuparme!

–Lulú le...- *Huston llamando a tierra, un objeto volador no identificado esta despegando, ¡madre mía como despega!*

–Ah, me hiciste perder mis dudas Serena, eres una buena niña, una madre siempre se preocupa, aunque él ya tiene 16...

Oh, por todos los cielos, desde que llegó no hizo nada más que escuchar cómo estrujaban su corazón como un trapo con semejantes "cual de todas" o "sus amigas le..." entonces ¿era probable que él no estaba interesando en volver a verla?. Y yo que pensaba que...

–Veo que Satoshi está muy bien-dijo Serena sinceramente- me alegro por él, hace mucho que no lo veo, me hubiera gustado hacerlo ahora, tal vez le escriba una carta o le mande una postal ahora que sé donde está...y vive.

–¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo?-Delia juntó las manos emocionada- Alola es preciosa, seguro te gusta y sería una sorpresa.

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse–Debo volver a Kalos para competir.

–¿Ya comienzan las presentaciones? No me lo voy a perder, ¡te animaré desde aquí!

Serena llevó unos de sus mechones caídos detrás de su oreja, sonriendo suavemente, mirando la foto de Satoshi.

¿Habrá pensado en lo que le dije ese día?

¿Habrá pensado en mí?

¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?

O, simplemente...¿nunca sentirá algo por mí?

Parecía que esa "meta" sería inalcanzable ahora.

Y seguía sin saber cuantas eran "cual de todas".

Hubiera sido mejor recordarlo como la última vez que lo vio ¿Y qué si Satoshi se queda en Alola?, ¿y qué si terminaba enrollado con alguien mas?, ¿y qué si se había olvidado de ella?. Bien, si eso pasaba como amigo no era el mejor del mundo, pero lo entendió. Él era muy independiente, era libre, no podías encadenarlo a algo, ¿por qué se quedó? Tal vez esa "meta" no era algo por lo que debiera luchar,la sentía muy egoísta ahora...y ella quería hacer felices a las personas, ¿no? se supone que ella estaba incluida en el termino "personas".

Pero...una idea asaltó su mente.

Iría a Alola, pero no por Satoshi, sino porque Delia amablemente le había dicho que en esa región el Tripokalon no existía. Si nadie se tomaba las molestias de llevarlo, se tomaría las molestias ella misma.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

*Seguro que saben que Serena es llamada por muchos en Japón " pokemon idol". Por eso puse lo de idol.

**Vive con Lillie= explicaciones en el próximo capítulo.

Satoshi tendrá un año mas que Serena, por cierto.

Damas y caballeros, con este capítulo declaro oficial la edición del fic. Las diferencia entre este y Wattpad serán sólo frases y conversaciones. Espero que les guste como quedó. Si les gustó denle a favoritos o déjenme un review, ya saben como es eso, sí pues.

-Daromi-


	2. (Con)vivencia

Adivinen a quién no le pertenece los derechos de pokemon :)

* * *

-¡Satoshi! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no trepes las palmeras!

La voz de una chica resonó en el aire, abriéndose paso entre el bullicio del mar y las voces de los pokemon.

-Tranquila, Lulú. ¿No querías comer un coco?

-¡Pensaba comprarlo!

-Tienes uno aquí arriba, lo bajaré.

-Ah, bueno...-la chica morena retrocedió tres pasos y levantó el rostro mirando fijamente a su amigo- tres, dos, uno...

-¡Ay!

Directo al suelo y de espaldas. Satoshi se giró adolorido hasta ponerse en posición fetal, pero se olvidó de su caída al ver un coco a su lado.

-¡Ya antes te habías caído!-su amiga corrió a verlo-¿Estas bien?

-El coco está grande, a Pikachu le gustaría un pedazo-ignoró a su compañera.

-Ah, me alegro que estés bien-sonrió para si misma.

Lulú se acomodó la larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta y le ayudó a levantarse. Ese día, ambos salían del enorme edificio que funcionaba como escuela después de ver un aburrido documental de "Cómo se formaron las rocas" ¿Que por qué ese tipo de documental? Relacionado a los cristales Z. Después de salir y mientras iban a la casa de Lillie una conversación llevó a otra y luego Satoshi estaba trepando una palmera para cumplir su antojo de "un coco". Después de haberse graduado de la escuela y ciertos reconocimientos recibidos, a cada uno de los ex alumnos se les asignó un salón de ingresantes donde tenían que hacer de tutores, por lo que seguían llendo todos los días.

-¡Pikachu!-llamó el azabache entrando en la mansión apenas habían llegado-mira, traje un coco.

-¡Pika!-el pokemon saltó de felicidad al ver a su entrenador. Charlando animadamente con su amigo se fue a la cocina y cogió un enorme cuchillo para empezar a cortar la fruta.

-¡Satoshi, ya llegaste!

La voz de Lillie sonó detras de él. El mencionado dejó a un lado el cuchillo al mirarla y caminó hacia ella con su mejor gesto de seriedad.

-Lillie, no debes estar caminando como si estuvieras sana-la regañó.

-Pero estoy sana.

-Mentira. Lulú vino conmigo, está con James.

-¿Lulú está aquí?- Lillie sonrió-¡Sí!, ella dijo que me traería la sesión de...

-No pienses en tu clase, te llevaré a tu cuarto, le dire a James que no estás descansando.

Satoshi ya no vivía con el profesor Kukui por cuestiones familiares. Al enterarse, Lillie amablemente le ofreció una de las habitaciones de la mansión, le encantaría tener su compañia ya que vivía sola y habia mucho espacio. Ahora que no le temía a los pokemon, Satoshi le ayudaba a entrenar de vez en cuando y él podía usar el campo todas las veces que quería, casi siempre contra el mayordomo, animando el tranquilo lugar con su explosiva felicidad.

-Debes mantenerte en cama hasta que no tengas fiebre-Satoshi sonrió- ¿Te tomaste la medicina?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese chico había cambiado. Era taaaan relajado como decidido, siempre sonriente y entrenando. Algo que le daba especial curiosidad era el nivel de cuidado que había aprendido a tener no sólo con ella, sino con Lulú y Lana, (Kiawe fue el culpable, a saber qué cosas le dijo) y ahora estaba ahí, cuidando que se recupere. Era gracioso verlo así.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Serena había llegado a Kalos, a casa, con un revoltijo de emociones que le oprimía el pecho al imaginarse cómo reaccionaría su madre sobre su idea de irse hacia Alola.

-Por eso quiero ir a Alola, mamá- Serena terminó de explicar su idea, con un nudo en el estómago al ver a su progenitora muy pensativa.

-Pensé que te quedarías en casa hasta antes de concursar. -la mujer frunció el ceño por el repentino cambio de idea de su hija, sabía que Serena no era de tomar decisiones apresuradas.

-Esto sería como una manera de entrenarme a mí misma, sabes que no tenía sueños y me cuesta mucho tener motivaciones, el descanso tendrá que esperar-Serena se mantuvo firme.

-¿Que una región entera acepte al Tripokalon? En pocos meses empezarán otra vez a presentarse para reina de Kalos. No tendrás tiempo.

-Lo haré, mamá-lo dijo con toda la determinación que pudo reunir-Pero quiero que vengas conmigo, sería como vacaciones para tí...¡Tambien hay carreras donde puedas participar!

Después de un silencio, Grace habló.-Tal vez sí debo tomarme vacaciones...

-¡Exacto!-Serena se emocionó.

-Tal vez pueda correr y volverme campeona allá.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Tal vez conozca un hombre maravilloso y pueda casarme otra vez.

-Tal cual...espera...oh no, ¡Eso no!

-Lo siento hija, no esta vez...pero te llamaré si cambio de opinión-Se apresuró a decir cuando vio cómo Serena bajaba el rostro de tristeza.

-Esta bien-suspiró- me iré hoy mismo, queda algo lejos.

Esperaría, ella estaba anormalmente emocionada. ¿Qué me estará ocultando?

* * *

¡Alola, James!

-¡Vinimos a visitar a Lillie! ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

Lillie había estado enferma casi toda la semana, pero esos últimos días tuvo que faltar por las repentinas fiebres. Reunidos en su habitación y con una merienda que trajo una de las criadas hablaban tratando de animarla.

-¿Hay alguna región que te llame la atención, Lillie?-Chris habló mientras chupaba el glaseado de sus dedos.

-Creo que iría a Jhoto. Kanto me pareció asombroso.

-¿Y tú, Satoshi?, ¿te gustaría viajar a otra región?-Lana miró curiosa a su amigo.

-¿Otra región? Si tuviera la oportunidad talvez...pero tranquilos, no pienso irme de Alola.-se apresuró a decir al ver las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-¡Entonces decide con cual de las chicas te vas a casar!-Bromeó Kiawe.

-¡Hey! ¡no juegues con eso!-Gritó Lana completamente sonrojada.

* * *

¡ALOLA!

Cuando Serena llegó a Alola ya era de noche, bajó del avión cansada y con los ojos casi cerrados, loca por dormir un poco, el viaje fue realmente largo. Sin embargo, al salir del aeropuerto sus ojos y su boca no pudieron evitar abrirse por el asombro, aquel lugar era realmente tropical, muy diferente a Kalos u Hoenn. Muchas personas la habían recibido en el aeropuerto repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de la región y ella sonriente pero sin saber qué responder.

-Así saludamos aquí, es una costumbre -alguien le explicó.

Ya resuelto el enigma se relajó y liberó a sus pokemon para que caminaran con ella y gesticularon la misma expresión al ver el nuevo lugar. Pero no debían perder tiempo, debía buscar un centro pokemon y luego un hotel para los próximos días. Cuando llegaron a su primer destino se tiró en la cama, cayendo todas sus cosas al suelo, haciendo uno de ellos un ruido pesado. Era un libro grueso que ponía en la portada "Historia y Cultura de Alola"

-Continuaremos leyendo mañana, ahora a dormir - mandó con voz suave-. Debo buscar al profesor de la región temprano, espero que no esté lejos...

Apenas terminó de decir las últimas palabras cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

Un día nuevo en Alola, un nuevo día de responsabilidades para la chica rubia ya saludable. Uno de los alumnos le entregó una carpeta llena de documentos.

-¡Alola, Lillie! el director Oak quiere que le lleves estos papeles al profesor Kukui al laboratorio, dice que vayas después del primer bloque.

-Iré enseguida.

Mientras Lillie se dedicaba a leer su libro de texto, Serena caminaba en el bosque con una expresión sombría.

-Pues me perdí.

-Sylveon...-su pokemon la miró cansada.

-No me puedes culpar, acabo de llegar -Pasó su mano por su cabello llena de disgusto-Caminemos, si hay peligro todos nos protegeremos.

Bufó preocupada antes de empezar a caminar, aunque se le pasó al ver la cantidad de flores, bayas, frutas y curiosos tipos de pokemon que jamás había visto, sintió unas ganas de sacar sus pokebolas y atrapar a varios, pero ya era feliz con su equipo actual así que reanudó su caminata. Cinco minutos, nada. Diez minutos, tampoco. Media hora, menos. Una hora exacta, nada hombre, que no se pudo. Antes de ponerse a bufar disgustada y cansada escuchó un grito de mujer.

-¡Sylveon!-Serena empezó a correr con Sylveon a su lado, alguien necesitaba ayuda. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes hasta llegar a su dueña quien era atacada por un pokemon extraño para Serena.

-¡Sylveon, viento de hadas!

El pokemon obedeció y saltó extendiendo sus listones para levantar un viento contra el pokemon desconocido hasta hacerlo retroceder.

-¿Estas bien?-Serena se agachó con cuidado hasta la chica que temblaba y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa, tratando de trasmitirle seguridad.

-Gra...gracias por salvarme-la chica se secó las diminutas lágrimas de sus ojos y aceptó la mano amiga. Ya de pie, se sacudió el polvo del vestido celeste pastel y se acomodó la larga y lisa cabellera rubia. Serena no pudo evitar verla fijamente, era muy bonita.

-Tu Sylveon es precioso.-declaró amistosa.

-¿Sylveon?-parpadeó -¡Ah! gracias, es mi mejor amiga.

-Mi mejor amigo es un Vulpix-Lillie sonrió-pero no está conmigo hoy.

-¡Un Vulpix! también son preciosos...eh...yo...¿a dónde vas?

-Esto...-no pudo evitar sentir cierto recelo por ser una desconocida- voy a hacer un recado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Oh no, me imagino estarás apurada, gracias por ayudarme, espero verte pronto.

-¡Cuidate!-Serena la despidió con la mano-¡Que chica tan elegante! Es muy linda ¿verdad, Sylveon?. Ella sería perfecta para ser performer, sin duda no debo preocuparme, sé que será bien recibido. Feliz de haber ayudado, empezó a caminar...pero se detuvo al quinto paso.

-¡NOS OLVIDAMOS DE PREGUNTARLE DONDE ESTAMOS! Sy-sylveon usa tu olfato para seguir a la chica de antes.

* * *

-Gracias por los papeles, Lillie, los necesito para una investigación.

-Me alegra ayudar-sonrió- si no hay nada más regresaré.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los presentes, Kukui se apresuró a abrir antes de despedir a Lillie.

-Buenos días...¿Es el laboratorio del profesor Kukui?

El profesor inspeccionó a la chica que tenía delante suyo. No era tan blanca con Lillie, pero se notaba que no era de ahí. El vestido azul que traía no era para un clima como el de Alola. Serena jugó con las ebras de su cabello por los nervios.

-Lo es - le dedicó una amigable sonrisa-¿eres de aquí? Puedes pasar.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres la chica del Sylveon!-Lillie levantó la voz detras de él al notar a la recién llegada.

-¿Sylveon?-el profesor giró sobre sus talones hacia Serena- ¿Tienes ese pokemon, muchacha? Sería interesante verlo.

-Yo tambien quisiera verlo otra vez.

Serena pasó al laboratorio algo cohibida. El lugar era tan natural que le agradó y nuevamente alejó sus preocupaciones, inmediatamente sacó a su equipo de tres para que pasearan libremente. Delphox, Pancham y Sylveon se volvieron el centro de atención. Mientras se conocían y hablaban el teléfono de Lillie sonó, dio una suave reverencia y salió del lugar para contestar.

- _¿Lillie, donde éstas? Ya es hora de almorzar._

-Satoshi, empiecen sin mi, demoraré. El profesor tiene nuevos pokemon que nunca había visto en persona.

- _¿Nuevos pokemon?-_ Satoshi _gritó-¿Cuáles?_

-Ya te contaré después, hablamos luego.

- _¡Espera, no cuel...!_

 _*pip*_ Lillie cortó la llamada y regresó a su observación y conversación con Serena hasta que su reloj de pulsera le indicó que le quedaba poco tiempo.

-Me debo ir-Lillie se despidió del profesor y de la performer -el tercer bloque comienza y aun no he almorzado.

-Es cierto-Serena abrió los ojos-debo buscar un restaurante.

-Quédate con nosotros-una mujer salió de una habitación cercana, luciendo la misma bata que el profesor y unos lentes de protección, como si acabara de terminar un experimento. Serena no pudo evitar poner los ojos en el abultado vientre de la mujer.- Nos encantaría seguir viendo tus pokemon, no viste los alrededores aún ¿verdad? sal un momento, te llamaré.

* * *

Satoshi corría apresuradamente, saltando algunas rocas y con su amarillo compañero a su lado. Dobló una esquina de arbustos cuando casi se golpea con Lillie al coincidir con ella en el camino.

-¡Satoshi, casi me derribas!

-Lillie, ¿por qué no sigues en el laboratorio?

-El profesor tiene visita ahora, podemos regresar después.

-¡Qué mal, quería ver a los...!

-Te contaré todo cuando lleguemos, ¿te parece?

-¡De acuerdo!

* * *

-¿Tripokalon? Nunca he escuchado de eso.-el profesor arqueó una ceja-Claro, nunca lo escuché por que es exclusivo de tu región, por como lo describes, el Tripokalon es más de...me parece un poco a los concursos, pero más enfocado a la belleza.

-¿Us-usted cree?-Serena tartamudeó algo tímida, no era las reacciones que esperaba-Me gustaría dar una presentación aquí. Quiero ser la reina de mi región, para eso debo ser la mejor performer. Si logro que la gente aquí se interese estaré más que lista para luchar por la corona. Yo quería que me dijera un poco sobre la región para saber cómo y por donde empezar.

El profesor y su esposa se miraron con interés, esa niña era interesante. Serena tocó con los dedos el listón azul que estaba en su pecho-Oh...¿cuantos...meses tiene?

-Siete meses y cuatro dias.-sonrió.

* * *

-Fuego, Hada y...no estoy segura si el útimo era planta o lucha-Lillie hablaba sin parar-El de fuego era alto, tenia pelaje rojo y amarillo, patas negras y grandes orejas. Era un Delphox.

-¡Lo he visto antes!-Satoshi casi se atora con un pedazo de lechuga.

-mmm...el tipo Hada era hermoso, ¡un Sylveon!

-¡Tambien lo he visto antes! Son elegantes.

Satoshi apretó los labios repentinamente. ¿Sylveon y Delphox? Sonrió para sus adentros, esos pokemon le traían a la mente a esa chica, si dijera Pancham o Pangoro...

-¿Qué pokemon no has visto, Satoshi?-Chris preguntó irónico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-El último era un Pancham. ¡Era muy lindo!

-Ya, di que también los has visto, Satoshi.

No le tomó importancia a la provocación de Chris. Era extraño, Sylveon, Pancham y Delphox...Qué coincidencia extraña. Sus pensamientos hicieron que aflojara el agarre a su tenedor y sonriera de medio lado. Las palabra de Lillie le parecían una casualidad muy...graciosa. Pero el sabía más que nadie que era IMPOSIBLE. Recordar a sus antiguos compañeros le hizo sentir una sensación pesada en el pecho que reconoció como remordimiento. Siete años y casi nunca se había comunicado con ninguno de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos molestos, no iba a dejar que la mala conciencia le arruinara el almuerzo.

-Y su entrenadora era muy bonita.

-¿Tienen una entrenadora?- Satoshi levantó el rostro lleno de asombro.

-Sí, muy agradable, es la visita del profesor ahora-Lillie le dio una mordida a la manzana que estaba en su mano.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-preguntó Lana

-Serena. Se llama Serena.

* * *

-Gracias por el almuerzo y atender a mis pokemon -Serena se puso de pie dando una reverencia.-han sido muy amables.

-Tengo una idea del lugar que puedes usar para tu presentación - el hombre se apresuró a decir-me gustaría verla, y conozco una persona que tambien se interesará en esto.

-¡Gracias, profesor!-Serena volvió a hacer una reverencia llena de alegría - practicaré mucho para enseñárselo.

-Vuelve mañana, tendré noticias para tí.

Serena salió corriendo del lugar junto a sus tres pokemon. Nunca pensó que le iría tan bien ese dia, sentía que la felicidad le desbordaba y que tenía que contarle muchas cosas a su madre.

-Será mejor que ensayemos amigos, debemos dar una presentación asombrosa. ¡Tenemos una nueva meta!

Desde la lejanía la miraba Kukui, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por la chica nueva. Luego de unos minutos se dirigió a su teléfono y marcó unos números, esa persona también se llenaría de curiosidad por la presentación.

-¿Oak? Debo pedirte una cosa, ¿La escuela tiene alguna actividad mañana por la noche? Porque tengo una visita para tí a esa hora -Y sin demora le contó sobre Serena lo más resumido posible.

- _¡Perfecto!-_ gritó el hombre emocionado al terminar de escuchar _\- tiene todo mi permiso._

-¿Le digo a Satoshi y a los demás que...?

- _No es necesario_ -el hombre rió suavemente - _lo haré yo._

* * *

 _Este capítulo fue reeditado :) están leyendo una versión mejorada._

 _-DaRoMi-_


	3. It's Golden

_"Me pregunto si algún día te veré"_

Satoshi no dejaba de resoplar desde la tarde, tamborileaba constantemente con sus dedos la mesa y hablaba muy acelerado, impaciente. Pero ¿qué mas podía hacer? Su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo desde que mencionaron todo el tema de "pokemon", "entrenadora", "Serena".

¿Por que tenía que acordarse de ella de esta manera? Se sentía un mal amigo, un amigo horrendo. Aunque eso ultimo no, se había visto al espejo esa mañana, asi que totalmente descartado. Pero bueno, no solo Serena, él había hecho una promesa de volver a verse con todos sus amigos desde Kanto a Kalos, pero no lo había cumplido. Ahora irse de Alola le sonaba como una muy mala idea. Él quería quedarse, pero ¿qué tenía que ver Serena con irse de Alola? Se confudió mas, se revolvió el cabello con las manos y se relajó, el punto importante era: Serena estaba en Alola.

Sonrió ampliamente, vería a su amiga después de muchos años ¿Sería ya reina?

Tenían mucho de qué hablar, le mostraría la escuela, las islas, los pokemon de su equipo y le presentaría a sus amigos. Después, le pediría que le cuente cómo le fue en Hoenn, vería sus evolucionados pokemon, la invitaría a cenar con Lillie y...¡Tantas cosas! Como si estuviera en Alola por primera vez.

Pero mientras más pensaba en la divertidas cosas que harían, recordaba las palabras que ella le dijo.

 _"Tú eres mi meta"_

 _"Cuando regrese seré una mujer mas hermosa"_

Eso bastaba para ponerlo automáticamente nervioso. No dudaba que Serena fuera bonita, nunca lo hizo, pero ella ya debía tener quince años ¿como se vería? En ese tiempo separados Satoshi tambien había madurado, y ya estaba consciente de que le gustaba a Serena. Digo...cuando alguien te ha robado tu primer beso y te asegura que volvería por tí no pasa todos los días (creo), ¿Cómo no alegrarse y a la vez ponerse nervioso por verla?

¿Qué hacer ahora? Mañana irían por la tarde a buscarla en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui. Ya pensaría qué hacer ese mismo instante. Por primera vez no le importaba ver a los pokemon (igual ya los vio y ya los conoce, nada nuevo) quería ver a Serena.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado y jugueteó con el lápiz en su boca, aún le costaba horrores escribir una sesión de aprendizaje, más por la flojera que por no saber hacerlo, pero se acomodó otra vez y se puso a escribir, Pikachu ya le había reclamado que se dejara de distracción y se ponga a escribir.

Y mientras él se rompía la cabeza escribiendo, en otro lado Serena acababa sus ensayos para su presentación de mañana. El profesor le había pedido que regresara en la tarde para darle el lugar que usaría. Se sentía muy nerviosa, pero ya sabía lo que haría: comenzaría con su acostumbrada enorme estrella de fuego en el centro y usaría una canción de fondo para seguir con el baile y las combinaciones con sus pokemon y finalizaría con una batalla tal y como en los concursos. El calor ahí le impedia usar el vestido que tenía, así que a modo de descanso decidió hacerse uno. Salió sola de noche, recorriendo las tiendas y sintiéndose viva por el ambiente tan despierto, se quedó mirando una vitrina hasta que sintió cómo un bulto le golpeó la espalda hasta hacerla caer.

-¡Agh!, ¡lo siento!

El desconocido junto con ella en el suelo se apoyó con los brazos en el pavimento y se levantó de un salto, asustado por causar el accidente.

-¿Estas bien? Disculpa, no vi por donde iba por...-el chico señaló su alimento y empezó a reirse, Serena sonrió curiosa, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse.

-Ah, espera, voy a limpiarte.

-¡N-No es necesario!

-¡Descuida, lo quitaré!

Serena apenas se dio cuenta que tenía en el cabello y la ropa cremas y trozos de alimento, sin contar el polvo en sus antebrazos y un pequeño raspón en la rodilla izquierda. El alto y moreno muchacho sacó un pañuelo arrugado y papel higiénico, entregándole el pañuelo para que se limpiara y le quitó los trozos con cuidado.

-¡Perdón, perdón!, creo que ya está. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serena. -una respuesta corta, de alguna forma no sintió miedo por el desconocido.

-Soy Hau. ¿Eres de por aquí?

-Soy una turista.-Serena no pudo evitar soltar un risita por su pequeña mentira.

-Pues hablando no visitas muchos lugares, me encantó conocerte, Serena. Me tengo que ir, ya son las nueve, ten cuidado. Ah, todavía tienes crema en la...

Serena se limpió con la muñeca el lugar donde se señalaba Hau antes de irse corriendo otra vez. De regreso empezó su trabajo. Entre medir, diseñar, cortar, coser, descoser porque había cosido mal, volver a coser y combinar dio la media noche. Cuando se vio al espejo quedó satisfecha. Un vestido de acuerdo al clima Aloliano. Cuando vio el listón azul apretó los labios. ¿Dónde lo ponía? Resolvió que se lo ataría al cuello a modo de gargantilla y terminó su conjunto.

* * *

 _Lillie, pásame tu informe de la semana._

 ** _-Lulú-_**

 _Claro, ¿por qué, no hiciste el tuyo?_

 ** _-Lillie-_**

 _Sólo para guiarme D:_

 _ **-Lulú** -_

 _Si no sabes hacerlo todavía entonces búscame después de clases, te ayudaré a escribirlo._

 ** _-Lillie-_**

 _:(_

 ** _-Lulú-_**

 _Basta con lanzarme papeles :T_

 ** _-Lillie-_**

 _Oki :D_

 ** _-Lulú-_**

El salón de profesores era el lugar más silencioso de la escuela, tanto que Lulú terminaba barriendo por tanta bolita de papel que le lanzaba a Lillie para hablar con ella. Eran los únicos jóvenes ahí, ni siquiera se les podia llamar profesores. Sin rodeos, cuando terminaran las clases irían a buscar a esa chica llamada Serena para ver a sus pokemon de Kalos. Todavía faltaba para la salida, pero entre actividad y actividad llegó la tarde y fueron hacia el laboratorio. Lo gracioso es que estando en grupo uno siempre camina leeeento. Serena ya estaba conversando de lo más agradable con el profesor.

-¿Has escuchado que tenemos una enorme escuela aquí en Alola?

-¿El Pokemon School? Sí, incluso antes de que llegara a Alola.

-Buenas noticias entonces, el director me dio su consentimiento para que puedas usar las instalaciones para hacer tu presentación hoy mismo en la noche. Invitó alumnos de sus clases tambien, a las siete. ¿Te parece bien?

Serena se quedó muda unos instantes, pero cuando regresó su voz casi gritó de alegría-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Donde está el director? Quiero agradecerle.

-Ahora no podrás porque está muy ocupado. Será mejor mañana. Siempre está en su oficina, se llama Gabriel Oak.

Oak...oak...Serena sintió cómo se le secaba la garganta al recordar su visita a Kanto ¿Satoshi habia estudiado en ese lugar, verdad?

-¿A...sisten a la escuela de noche?

-De noche es un campo libre, cualquiera que pide permiso de usarlo puede hacerlo. Si me disculpas, debo irme.

-¡Hasta luego profesor!-se despidió con una reverencia.

Entonces no lo vería, pero eso no la calmó, cualquier cosa podría pasar en su presentación de esa noche, trató de respirar para relajar su corazón que no dejaba de saltar emocionado. _"Tranquila serena. Inspira. Vas a estar bien, no saldrá nada mal. Espira. No tienes porqué encontrarlo justo ese día. Inspira, espira. ¿Cuál es el problema? . Inspira,espira. Estas a punto de hacer una presentación en un lugar que no sabe que existe lo que haces. Espira, inspira,espira. Recuerda tu entrenamiento. Inspiiiiiira, espiiiira. Estuviste en Hoenn y en Sinnoh ya sabes lo que haces. Inspira,espiiiiiira._

Cabe destacar que Serena no se dio cuenta que seguía en el laboratorio y varias personas ahi la estaban mirando, abrio los ojos sin saber qué hacer. Rió nerviosa y salió rapidamente, lo menos que quería como primera impresión era que la tomaran por una extraña sospechosamente loquita.

* * *

-¡Alola, profesor!

Tantos años juntos que ya hablaban en corito, lindos todos.

-¿Todos aquí? Qué conveniente, queria pedirles un favor- al parecer Kukui estaba con prisas.

-Ah, profesor tambien queríamos pedirle un favor-habló Lillie-¿Se acuerda de Serena? Yo quería que todos la conocieran y miraran a sus pokemon. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-¿Serena? Está bien, pero tendrán que cumplir mi favor primero.

-¿Cuál es ese favor?-Satoshi preguntó, no le gustaban los rodeos.

-Vayan hoy a la escuela de noche. A las siete, a la zona de la pista de atletismo, al área de presentaciones al aire libre.

-¿Por qué?-dijeron a coro otra vez. Nunca habían ido a esa hora.

-Les explicaré ahí, luego les diré dónde está.

Satoshi torció la boca. Le hubiera gustado no tener que pasar por ese tipo de tratos para tener que ver a su amiga.¡Su amiga! ¡Tch!

-¿Te duele la lengua, Satoshi?-dijo divertido el profesor.

\- mmm...-soltó una risita de compromiso.

Satoshi supo que tenía que ir (ni Lillie ni Lulú le quitaron la vista hasta la noche) Si tenía oportunidad y no era muy importante, escaparía para buscarla.

* * *

¡Qué bonito lugar! Parece un teatro donde los niños se juntan a cantar en coro. Pero está muy oscuro...

Una voz gritó a lo lejos-¿¡Quién anda ahí?

-¿Que...?

-¡Ja, ladrón, te atrapé!

¡Esa voz! -¿Hau?

-¡Serena, qué gusto verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? Buena suerte que te vi, estaba a punto de sacar a mi pokemon. ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me dieron permiso de estar aquí, no te preocupes.

-¿Permiso? Ah...

Era evidente que sí le importaba. Se quedó allí cerca mirándola. Serena lo notó y sintio más vergüenza que nunca. Pero ella parecía amable y me dijo que es turista.

La dejaré, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-Me pidieron encender las luces, a saber qué quieren. Discúlpame un segundo.

Hau abrió una pequeña tapa de madera pegada a la pared, descubriendo una palanca grande que bajó, entonces la tarima se encendió en luces por las orillas, en ambos lados habian clavado en el piso palos de madera en fila donde colgaron más luces a modo de zigzag.

-¡Encendido! Me pregunto por qué las debo de prender, ni que hicieran muchas cosas de noche...¿uhm?, ¿por qué me miras tanto?

-Quiero pedirte un favor. Cuando me presente pediré un voluntario para subir al escenario, aceptas y tendremos a una batalla ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¿Presentarse?, ¿voluntario?, ¿batallas? -Hau pestañeó varias veces-¡Espera! Lo máximo que nos hemos dicho es un saludo y nuestros nombres...¿quién eres?

-¡Será una gran sorpresa! -lo interrumpió Serena.

Entonces se hizo silencio. Serena se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo pedirle un favor a ese chico que conocía solo horas? Iba a disculparse cuando Hau rompió el silencio.

-¿Batalla? Amo las batallas, con gusto acepto.

Serena se llevó las manos al pecho, calmándose.

* * *

¿¡NOS PIDERON VENIR PARA VER UN CONCIERTO!?

Lulú, Lillie, Lana, kiawe, Chris y Satoshi gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver la tarima y la decoración. ¿Desde cuando hacian eso? Total, era un concierto, y gratis. Aunque no había ni batería, ni cables, ni niños parados con togas graciosas, ni nada. Satoshi empezó a tramar la manera de irse en esas horas del "concierto", ya casi eran las siete. Habia una cantidad moderada de gente, podría agarrar uno de ellos y ponerlo junto a Lulú para que piense que él sigue a su lado y Pikachu le electrocutara si se atrevía a desobedecer y aprovechar para huir. Ya había elegido al chico cuando escuchó una voz que venía del escenario, saludando a los presentes.

Sintió sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente. Ella estaba parada ahí con una radiante sonrisa. Pikachu al verla saltó de los hombros de su entrenador pero Satoshi lo sostuvo a tiempo, diciéndole con la mirada que esperara. ¡por fin te miro, Serena!

Y ella tenía esa cinta azul atada al cuello todavía.

-¡Ella es Serena!-gritó Lillie- ¡Ahí están, ahí están! ¿Qué van a hacer?

La sonrisa de Satoshi se hizo más grande. Él sabía que vendría ahora.

-¡Delphox!

Cuando Serena gritó, empezó el espectáculo. Delphox lanzó su llamarada formando la estrella. Mientras la gente se sorprendía por la estrella de fuego, una canción empezó a sonar muy fuerte, animando el ambiente y dando comienzo a su rutina de bailes y combinaciones de movimientos con sus pokemon.

 _"You got the golden touch_

 _You got the golden touch"_

Era divertido verla bailar. Sus pokemon giraban y saltaban junto con ella igual de alegres. El público silbaba y gritaba felices con ese espectáculo tan nuevo para ellos. Satoshi no decia nada, reía y aplaudía a pesar de que sus amigos le armaban conversación por lo que veían.

 _"Light me up_

 _Love me down_

 _Make me shine_

 _Ain't nobody else can love me like that"_

Una vuelta, una sonrisa, un guiño. Una enorme llamarada que soltó destellos.

 _"You got the touch,_

 _it's golden"_

Un salto, un movimiento de brazos y piernas. Explosión de colores. Atracción de Sylveon que llenó el ambiente con corazones.

 _"We got the touch_

 _it's golden"_

Algo le había llamado mucho la atención. Serena irradiaba más alegría que de costumbre. Se sentía diferente, como si la alegría viniera de manera natural y te contagiara de ella. Tambien, pareciera que se comunicara con Delphox, Sylveon y Pancham solo con la mirada, no necesitaba ordenar todo el rato, se miraban y sonreían haciendo el siguiente movimiento, seguía con ese toque infantil pero ahora mezclada con ligeros toques de sensualidad. Era casi hipnótico, Satoshi no podía dejar de verla, igual que todos los presentes. Le recordó ligeramente a Aria.

 _"You got the golden touch"_

La canción terminó. Serena se detuvo respirando aceleradamente.

-¡Y ahora, para finalizar voy a necesitar la ayuda de una persona del público!

¿Ayuda?, ¿por qué quería ayuda? Pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para encontarse pero alguien ya estaba arriba tomando las manos de Serena. ¿Hau?, ¿Por qué se subía a ese escenario?

-¡Tengamos una batalla!

¿Serena pidiendo batallas?

Sí, como lo sospechaba, cuando Hau dio el primer ataque, siguió el espectáculo. No importaba si iba a favor o en contra de ella, Serena tenía esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro, giraba y saltaba sincronizada con su pokemon, Pancham combinaba todos los ataques y cada vez que recibía un golpe aterrizaba haciendo un giro. Pero lo que más le hizo abrir la boca fue cuando ella ganó la batalla.

Qué bueno es Hau, la dejó ganar.

La gente gritó emocionada por lo que estaba viendo. Serena decidío improvisar la flor que había hecho en su presentación contra Aria. Cuando ésta se abrió, corrió con sus pokemon hasta el borde del escenario y gritó el clásico "Finish".

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Serena sentía su corazón a punto de salirse y podría decir lo mismo de Satoshi, él no dejaba de aplaudir al igual que sus amigos.

-¿Ella hace ese tipo de expectáculos? Es como estar en un concierto...¡o un teatro!-la voz de Lillie se ahogaba por la emoción-nunca había visto esa manera de entrenar a los pokemon.

-Es increíble-Lana seguía aplaudiendo -¡me gusta!

\- ¿¡Dónde está Rottom que no toma fotos de este gran momento!?-Lulú miraba a todos lados.

-Para no ser una batalla "seria" igual es interesante-dijo Chris-¿Verdad Kiawe?

-La batalla estuvo interesante ¿Qué te pareció, Satoshi?

Satoshi solo asintió. Ahora debía concentrarse en una cosa: Hablar con Serena. Empezó a caminar hacia el escenario donde ella todavía estaba, esquivando a las personas del camino que en ese momento le parecía tantas. Serena saludaba a varias personas a su alrededor y hablaba con ellas, hasta que levantó su rostro.

Un cruce de dos miradas que ya se conocían.

Quiso gritar su nombre, y quiso gritarlo por que alguien lo cogió de la camiseta y lo arrastró lejos del lugar, Serena entonces salió de su ensoñación al sentir que la tomaban del brazo y se la llevaban a otro lado.

-¡Satoshi! El profesor nos está llamando.

-¡Lillie!, ¡espera, espera!

-¡Te van a regañar si no apareces!

* * *

-¡Hau! ¿¡Qué haces!?

-¡Así que eres una performer, Serena! ¡Estupendo! Pensé que tendría que ir a Kalos para ver a una. ¡Estoy impresionado!

No podía creer en su buena suerte-¿Cómo sabes que soy performer?

-Estoy enterado de todo que tenga que ver con entrenamiento pokemon. Los Concursos pokemon y el Tripokalon son interesantes.-sus ojos se abrieron emocionados-Sé sobre las performer y las coordinadoras, pero nunca pensé que vería una en persona. Tienen razón lo que dicen, las performer son chicas hermosas.

Serena se sonrojó, bajó la mirada con una sonrisa tímida y agradeció el cumplido. Hau rió divertido por la reacción y le puso una mano en el hombro para relajarla.

-Bueno, me contarás cual es tu idea de venir aquí. Alola no conoce otra cosas que las batallas. ¿sabías que no teníamos liga pokemon? Y menos concursos.

-Lo sé, por eso vine.

La mirada llena de determinación que ella puso abrió el apetito de la curiosidad del muchacho.

-Eh...hay un café cerca. Voy a veces, las tartaletas son buenas, tambien la crema. ¿Quieres café?

Serena aceptó feliz.

* * *

Satoshi se encontraba tirado en el gran sofá del vestíbulo de la mansión, así, tirado sin gracia y encanto. Estaba decepcionado, no había podido hablar con Serena. Hundiendo más su rostro en el cojín se preguntaba cuándo la vería ahora. Escuchó pasos caminando hacia él, supo que era Lillie. No se sentía muy dispuesto a hablar ahora, pero se levantó.

-Satoshi, cuando te tiras aquí a lo loco es que algo no te fue muy bien.

-mmf... cincuenta, cincuenta-puso una mueca de indiferencia-La otra mitad es porque...

-...decides que la flojera te gane, aunque eso no es muy frecuente en tí.

Satoshi la miró sorprendido, Lillie lo conocía bien. Ella notó esa expresión y sonrió.

-Sí, te conozco bien. Por eso creo que la corona debe ser mía.

-¿¡La corona!?, ¿¡cuál corona!?-Satoshi arrugó el rostro totalmente confudido.

-¡La corona de la amistad! -gritó Lillie confundiéndolo más-Hoy sacamos la cuenta y Lulú la tiene ya cuatro años siendo tu "mejor amiga". Y creo que es mi turno.

-Corona de la...-Satoshi casi se atora recordando que sus amigas estaban hablando de eso ese día- No se cuando inventaron eso ustedes. ¿Por qué las mujeres le toman tanta importancia a ser la "mejor amiga"?

-Pero, Satoshi...

-Además, yo pensaba dársela a Lana.

Satoshi salió corriendo mientras esquivaba un cojín asesino lanzado por Lillie, que la chica es peligrosa, ve tu a saber.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Alola. Serena se acababa de levantar hace diez minutos. Ya eran más de las diez, pero ya está, que da igual, merecía un sueño reparador después de su gran noche. Cepilló a Pancham mientras éste se negaba a despertar aún. Delphox y Sylveon ya estaban listas. Debían ir a ver a Gabriel Oak. Se puso un vestido corto, el calor ese dia era insoportale, se acomodó el listón en el cuello, calzó unas zapatillas y salió tras desayunar un poco.

Te los voy resumir: Serena caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la animada escuela llena de estudiantes y con ayuda de buenos samaritanos llegó a la oficina del hombre. Cuando lo vio casi se le corta la respiración. Era exactamente igual al profesor Oak, con la diferencia de que estaba mas bronceado, y el cabello lo tenía más canoso.

-¡Alooola, Serena!-El hombre la saludó e hizo una combinación de palabras que ella prefirió ignorar porque no lo entendía-Cuando me dijeron que eras performer no sabía qué esperar en tu presentación, pero estoy satisfecho. ¡Satisfecho! Asi, lo digo dos veces para que veas los satisfecho que estoy.

-Director...-Serena estaba insegura de cómo llamarle-¡Yo quería darle las gracias por dejarme usar el lugar!- casi no gritó, casi.

-¡Fue un placer! ¿Vas y das una vuelta? Déjame a tus pokemon para verlos, que no son comunes por aquí, te daré una guía para que te enteres de todo, de TO-DO.

El hombre salió un momento del lugar para luego regresar con una chica morena, Serena la reconoció inmediatamente, era una de las chicas que estaba con Satoshi en la fotografía.

La extraña le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida-¡Alola! Mi nombre es Lulú, te daré una guía por la escuela. ¡Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras!

El corazón le latió como loco, trataba de hacer contacto visual pero la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Lulú notó el nerviosismo de la chica e intentó rápidamente ganarse su confianza al comenzar una pequeña conversación, algo que Serena logró disfrutar. Mientras caminaban viendo la zona, Lulú la detuvo frente a un salón.

-Te presentaré a mis amigos. ¡Les gustará conocerte!

Serena se llevó las manos al pecho para calmarse. Satoshi estaba a unos pasos de ella. ¿Cómo iba a saludarlo?...¿que cómo iba a saludarlo? ¡pues como siempre!, Satoshi era su amigo más preciado y debía saludarlo como siempre. Aprovechó una distracción de su guía para acomodarse el cabello y alisarse el vestido. Ensayó un par de sonrisas en una ventana cercana y reanudaron su marcha hasta que entraron al aula.

-¡Chicos!-llamó Lulú-¡Le presentaré a alguien!

-¡Lulú!-Satoshi giró-¿Dónde es...?

-¡Satoshi!, ¡me alegra verte otra vez!

* * *

Si tuviera que describir a Satoshi en esos momentos, tendría que decir esta palabra: Idiota.

Pikachu tomó la delantera, saltó hacia los brazos de Serena y ella lo recibió entre risas. ¡Obviamente nunca me olvidaría de tí! Al no salir las palabras por el asombro corrió hacia ella y la tomó de las manos para saludarla. Entonces pudo hablar. O gritar, que para él esas cosas son lo mismo. Serena no dejaba de sonreír, restándole importancia al repentino contacto.

-¡Serena!, ¡realmente eres tú, Serena!

-¡Me alegra verte otra vez!-repitió entre risas.

Igual el reencuentro sólo les duró dos minutos, todos tenían dudas y querían respuestas...¡YA!

-Oh, Serena...-dijo Lulú-no sabía que conocías a Satoshi.

-Somos viejos amigos-Serena disimuló su pequeño enfado ante la interrupción.

-Viajamos juntos por todo Kalos-Satoshi les hizo un ademán para que se acercaran y los presentara. Bonitos y gorditos, muchachos.

-Serena...ya la conoces, pero ella es Lulú, mi mejor amiga de aquí.

-¡Ah, Gracias!-Lillie y Lana gritaron.

-¡La corona de la mejor amiga la tengo yo~!

-¡Te digo que cuatro años es excesivo!

-Las mujeres son unas exageradas-Kiawe y Chris voltearon los ojos.

Mientras las chicas discutían por la "corona de la amistad", Satoshi le terminó de presentar a Kiawe, Rottom que se metió por ahí y Chris, muy agradables por cierto. Serena se sintió algo incómoda por ver la cercanía de todos, sintiéndose muy fuera del lugar. Afortunadamente Satoshi la tomó del brazo y se la llevó bajo la mirada asombrada de todos. Algo confundida gritó su nombre, pero él solo le sonrió. Salieron de la escuela, se adentraron al bosque y llegando a una zona libre de arbustos la soltó y aprovecharon para respirar por el cansacio de haber corrido.

-¡Me asustaste!

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!-Satoshi habló por fin, sabía que si no hablaban ahí no hablarían en otro lado. ¡que suerte! no tengo ningún alumno.

Serena lo miró sonriendo-Has cambiado mucho. ¡No te recordaba tan alto!

Satoshi era alto por una cabeza ahora. Levantar su rostro para verlo se sentía extraño pero le encantaba.

-¡Tu cabello volvió a crecer!-Satoshi la miraba sin pestañear-Se sentía feliz, pero ligeramente nervioso. Ella es bonita y él es hombre, cosas místicas.

-Sí, pensaba cortármelo un poco.

-¿Ahhh?, ¡me gusta así!

Después de un silencio ambos empezaron a reírse sin parar y no pararon de hablar de todo tipo de cosas, desde sus aventuras en sus respectivas regiones hasta las personas que habían conocido.

-Si ya te graduaste...¿eres profesor?

-¡No soy profesor! sólo ayudo a los chicos con las batallas y las estrategias...¡Mira, ese de ahí es un Cutiefly!

Tramaron un miniturismo para ella y hablaron de los pokemon que había encontrado, la fruta rara del mercado. Acordaron que el clima era agradable y que el la brisa del mar constantemente en sus narices los relajaba. Se emocionaron hablando de su repentina presentación y le contó sobre los movimientos Z que había aprendido. Recogieron a los pokemon de Serena y le presentó sus nuevos pokemon.

-Satoshi, está sonando tu teléfono.

-Ahora lo apago.

-¡Espera, yo no...!

 _*pip*_

-Era Kiawe, ya le pregunto después qué quería. Si fuera Lillie o Lulú o Lana sí contestaría.

-Oh...

Sin darse cuenta pasaron horas de parloteo y de caminar sin rumbo. El anochecer ya había llegado. Ambos estaban felices de estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Al menos eso es lo que veían en la expresión del otro. Lo que no sabían era que ambos estaban nerviosos por dentro. Serena porque se encontraba un vez más con la persona de la que estaba enamorada y Satoshi porque...¿se acordaría ella de lo que hizo?, pensar en eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso, pero ninguno lo demostraba y trataban de no darle tanta importancia, parecían los mismos buenos amigos que habian sido alguna vez en Kalos.

-¿Por qué no trajiste tu equipo completo? Me hubiera gustado verlo.

-Los dejé con mi madre, pensé que sería nostálgico viajar aquí igual que en Kalos. ¡Te los presentaré algún día!

-¿Te gusta Alola?, ¿verdad que es un sitio asombroso?

\- Solo estuve dos días, ¡pero me gusta!

-¡Como yo!- la miró emocionado- no planeaba llegar, quedarme y al final quererlos bastante. Son como mi familia.

-Ah...¡suena lindo!-Serena sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago por esas palabras.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?, ¿dónde te estás quedando?

-Estoy en un hotel cerca al aeropuerto.-respondió ignorando la primera pregunta.

-¿Hotel?

-Quiero privacidad- levantó los hombros sonriente.

-Eso está algo lejos.

-Sí, pero es económico-levantó su muñeca para ver su reloj pulsera- Ya debo irme.

-Te acompañaré-Satoshi aseguró mas que preguntó.

Y si, era algo lejos. Se demoraba cuarenta y cinco minutos desde la escuela hasta su hotel caminando. Satoshi deseaba que no estuviera tan lejos, ¿cómo podrían encontarse asi? Tenían mucho que visitar. ¡Que Alola era grande, por Arceus!

-Fue increíble verte otra vez, Serena.¡Nos vemos mañana!

Serena lo miró unos instantes.

-Tal vez-sonrió.

Serena se giró y caminó hacia la entrada del hotel. Al entrar al lugar, corrió hasta subir las escaleras y cruzar un pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y soltó un pequeño grito de felicidad. No sólo le había ido bien desde que llegó, sino tambien había hablado con Satoshi y se habia llevado tan bien como antes.

 _"Ella es mi mejor amiga"_

 _"Los quiero bastante"_

Eso era nuevo en él. Nunca hablaba libremente de querer o de decir "mejor amiga". Suspiró nostálgica. Le hacía feliz estar bien con él después de tantos años. Además, le parecía que él no recordaba su promesa y ni siquiera de...bah, ni lo mencionaron, eso al parecer debía quedar en el pasado, como un simple recuerdo.

Se sentó sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas. No era que Satoshi no fuera a recordarla, pero se sentía muy raro verlo y querer ignorar lo que pasó aquel día.

* * *

 **No esperes besitos ni abracitos en esto. Espero les guste mi rara manera de escribí. Me gusta combinar primer, segunda y tercera persona.**

 **Otra cosa: la canción que usé para la presentación se llama "Golden Touch" de Amoru Namie.**

 **-Daromi-**


	4. Donde Lillie intenta ganar la corona

Dos dias de haberla visto, cuatro dias de su llegada, once de la mañana. Satoshi miraba una y otra vez el reloj de la pared del aula donde estaba. No sabía ni le interesaba ahora qué estaba hablando Kukui, sólo recordaba haber escuchado un "hablaremos sobre..." y ya, de ahí se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? Hace dos dias que no la miraba. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? El primer dia pensó que necesitaba descansar despues de su llegada, el segundo dia se le hacia raro que no hubiera sabido nada de ella. Si no la veía hoy sí se preocuparía. Pero...¡Ya! ¿Por qué preocuparse? Serena ya había viajado sola antes y llegó enterita, sana y salva. Ademas, el team Skull estaba disuelto y a pesar de que quedaban miembros por todo Alola no creía posible que Serena se encontrara con uno.

¿Y, si sí? No, no era probable...¿Y, si sí? ¡No, que no hombre, que no! Apenas salieran de clases iría al hotel a buscarla. Ademas, Lulú no dejaba de preguntarle por ella y seguro iría con él a visitarla. Con esa idea en mente se relajó y buscó tomarle el hilo a lo que sea que estuvieran hablando.

* * *

-¡Alola!

-¿Alola?

-¿Han pasado cuatro días y aún no te acostumbras a ese saludo, Serena?

-Hola, Hau.

-¡A-LO-LA!

Serena habia quedado verse con Hau ese dia. Tener un amigo es genial ¿A que sí? En especial si ambos se llevan bien desde el primer momento y esa noche en la cafetería se conocieron bien. Merendar al mediodia era un rito para Hau, y Serena no estaba dispuesta a estar encerrada todo el dia en el hotel mientras pensaba qué hacer ahora. Mientras él devoraba un enorme pan, ella servía en un plato comida para sus pokemon mientras conocían al mejor amigo de Hau: Un gracioso Raichu forma Alola, quien ahora estaba comiendo bajo la mesa.

-Quiero hacer otra presentación.-Serena habló-Pero no se donde. Es muy grande el lugar. Tú conoces bien la zona. ¿Dónde debería comenzar?

-Alola esta formada por cuatro islas: Melemele, Akala, Ula-ula y Poni-tragó el pedazo de pan para hablar más claro- ¿Lo leíste solamente? Te vi con un libro, pero no te ayudará mucho.

Hau le dio un sorbo a la bebida que tenía y continuó.

-¿Por qué no te haces conocida en solo una isla? Sería un gran comienzo, vendrían de las demás islas hacia aquí a verte. Me parece bien.

-Eres una buena persona-Serena sonrió- Ayudar a una desconocida no lo hace nadie. Cuando llegé a Hoenn estuve sola un mes.

-Ya no eres una "desconocida"-rió Hau-eres Serena.

-Podría ser una asesina.

-Eres performer.

-Una performer asesina.

-Sí, y yo soy rubio, rubio oscuro...

* * *

-Entonces ¿ni su número de teléfono le has pedido?

-Ni siquiera pensé eso cuando hablábamos, Lulú. Creí que nos veríamos todos los dias.

-¿Al menos sabes dónde se hospeda?

-¡Si!-Satoshi guardó un par de cosas en su mochila-vamos a verla.

-¿A dónde van?-Lillie se unió a la conversación.

-Buscaremos a Serena-Lulú respondió.

-Quiero ir, seguro que Lana tambien. Dijo que quería presentarle a Primarina, yo quiero presentarle a Vulpix, no pude hacerlo.

-¿Y si vamos todos?-Satoshi peinó un poco a Pikachu.

-Kiawe debe trabajar y Chris no está desde la mañana.

-Vamos los cuatro entonces.

* * *

-Espero que no me rechazen en ninguna isla. ¿Qué voy a hacer si ocurre?

Serena estaba acostada en la cama contándole sus penas a Pancham. Su habitación no era muy grande, ni muy bonita...da igual, era una cosa fea, pero al menos tenían donde dormir. Serena le había puesto dedicación en acomodarla y consiguió hacerla acogedora. No tenia mucho dinero, esperaba conseguir algo que le de ingresos mientras esperaba que su madre le envíe algo. Salir deprisa de Kalos fue muy mala idea.

-Pancham, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Zzzz...zzzz-El pokemon babeó.

Decidió que se daría una ducha rápida...esta bien, ni ducha tenía, pero el lavatorio era lo suficientemente grande como para lavarse el cabello. Igual podría ir a un centro pokemon a pedir prestada las duchas. Justo antes se meterse al baño le tocaron la puerta. Serena levantó sus hombros del susto. ¿Quiėn sería? Hau no sabía donde se hospedaba, tal vez el dueño del lugar quería informarle algo y dudaba enormemente que Satoshi estuviera ahí afuera. Cuando abrió, un grito llenó la habitación.

-¡Alola!

Lulú y Lillie, Satoshi y Lana gritaron felices. ¡Recuerda que aqui se dice Alola, Serena, A-LO-LA!

Espera ¿Dónde entraría toda esa gente? ¡Que no tenía espacio! Tímidamente los hizo pasar. A pesar de todo, quería tener algo de compañía.

-Vinimos a visitarte, no te hemos visto en dos dias -dijo Lulú.

-Y hoy se cumple tres -Satoshi continuó.

-Asi que aquí es donde vives ahora -Lillie miró curiosa el lugar.

-Sí, pero no será por tanto tiempo -mintió Serena-buscaré un lugar mejor.

-Pero lo decoraste, eres talentosa -y con Lana se terminó la frase.

-Gracias...eh-Serena vio fijamente a la jovencita peliazul tratando tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Soy Lana-sonrió-Quiero presentarte a alguien especial.

Lana sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo y una hermoso pokemon salió de forma elegante, impresionando enormemente a la performer.

-Se llama Primaria y es mi mejor amiga. ¡Sus burbujas son enormes!

-¡Es un pokemon precioso!-Serena se acercó al pokemon y le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

-Mi Vulpix es igual de precioso.

Y como que esa palabra no debía mencionarse en la habitación. Satoshi se tuvo que sentar un rato por que las chicas se pusieron a hablar mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo. No le molestaba la conversación, pero ya sabía que si alguien competía en belleza eran las mujeres y eso sinceramente le aburría asi que shhh.

Cuando salieron Lulú se apresuró a tomar un taxi, tenía que ayudar en el restaurante de su familia. Satoshi y Lillie esperaron la limusina para regresar directamente a casa y dejar a Lana en la suya. Satoshi estaba satisfecho, se habían llevado muy bien con Serena. ¿Por qué no...?

-Hey, Lillie-el joven entrenador habló cuando estuvieron solos- ¿Te agrada Serena?

-¿Eh?-Lillie pestañeó- Sí, es muy agradable. ¡Y amable!, ella me ayudó en el bosque, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Te gustaría vivir con alguien más en la mansión?-soltó la sopa, así sin mas.

-Pero todos tiene una casa donde vivir.

-Me refiero a Serena-Satoshi la miró con ojos esperanzados.

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres que se quede en la mansión con nosotros?

-¿No sería estupendo?

-¿No quieres que Lulú y Lana y talvez Kiawe y Chris tambien vivan con nosotros?

-¿¡Les dejarías!?

-Satoshi, no puedo-Lillie enserió el rostro-La conozco muy poco.

-No pienses mal de ella -Satoshi respondió con una dureza muy extraña en él que incomodó a Lillie.

-No lo hago, pero puedo tener razón. Sé que es tu amiga-se apresuró a decir- ¿No se sentirá incómoda estando en mi casa invitada por tí?

-Díselo tú-para el chico de cabello azabache parecía lo mas natural del mundo que alguien te agrade y lo invites a vivir contigo.

-Apenas me conoce...ehh

Por la miradita que le daba Satoshi, Lillie sabía que ese chico sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, además ¿Qué podría salir mal? Serena le agradaba, le había ayudado, su Vulpix estaba de lo lindo con Sylveon, ¿QUÉ PODRÍA SALIR MAL? Cuando dio el sí, la reacción de su amigo le recordó a la pareja que se pedía matrimonio el otro dia.

-¡Gracias, Lillie!, ¡eres genial!

-Gracias...gracias, igual no tengo la corona de la...

-Mira, ya llegamos.

* * *

Si Serena iba a vivir con ellos debían preparar una habitación. Lillie mandó a Satoshi a comprar varias cosas. Eran las seis de la noche, el sol casi estaba oculto y la brisa estaba fresca, y en las caminata con Pikachu siempre aprovechaba para contarle todo lo que se le venía a la mente.

-¡Serena otra vez estará con nosotros, Pikachu! Espero que se quede mucho tiempo, vamos a mostrarle toda toda la isla juntos, ¿te parece?

Mientras compraba, entró a una cafetería atraído por el olor y se encontró con un chico moreno sentado en una mesa.

-¡Hau!-Satoshi gritó.

-¡Satoshi! ¿Cómo estas?

El entrenador jaló una silla y se sentó con él. Pikachu corrió feliz con Raichu. Habían tenido reñidas batallas, pero eso no les impedía llevarse bien, igual que sus entrenadores.

-¿Recorriste ya la escuela?

-Después de comer -Hau puso azúcar en su taza -No te he visto en varios dias, Satoshi. ¿que tal las clases? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Negó con la cabeza -Yo sí te vi, el dia que hubo una presentación en la zona de atletismo. Saliste de voluntario. ¿Te gustan los escenarios?

-No, pero Serena quería ayuda, así que se la di.

Satoshi lo miró sorprendido-¿Conoces a Serena?

-Podría decir que sí. Desde que llegó nos hemos llevado bien. Y hoy comimos algo a mediodía.

-¿La conoces desde que llegó?

-Sí - rió al recordar la situación- mi torpeza me produjo algo bueno. Nos llevamos muy bien.

Satoshi sonrió, Hau era una excelente persona, le alegraba que Serena se haya hecho amiga de él, al menos no estaría sola cuando él no estuviera. Aún si hablaba de más, incluso si era algo depistado era buen entrenador. Si algo pasaba, Hau la ayudaría.

-Además, su meta es bastante interesante. Yo espero que la cumpla.

-¿Meta?, ¿cuál meta?-Ash frunció el ceño.

Hau lo miró sorprendido. ¿Él era su amigo y no sabía lo que Serena estaba haciendo? Por su parte, Satoshi empezó a sentir nerviosismo. ¿Qué le había dicho Serena a Hau?¿que su meta era ėl? Carraspeó la garganta y esperó a que Hau respondiera. No debía tener vergüenza, esas cosas son naturales, ¿cierto?, ¡por supuesto! Ay, el amor joven...

-La de traer el Tripokalon a Alola.

*Crash* sonó cómo se rompían sus ilusiones. Te duró tan poco tu amor joven.

Oh...Satoshi abrió la boca sorprendido. En cierta forma se sintió decepcionado, pero le impresionó la meta que tenía su amiga. ¿Quería hacer todo eso ella sola? Una oleada de orgullo se instaló en él, Serena siempre le sorprendía.

-Sólo hablamos un día y no la he visto muy seguido.

-Ah, claro, un día no alcanza para...espera ¿¡Conoces a Serena!?

Si, era un buen amigo para la performer.

* * *

Más días en Alola, Serena se mantuvo en su habitación tratando de trazarse una idea de presentaciones pero no podía pensar muy bien, si salía se distraía, ya le había pasado. Pero quería salir, estaba en un bello lugar y no lo disfrutaba. El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su distracción, contestó rápido al ver que era Lulú.

-¡Serena! Hey, ¿puedes venir un momento cerca a la escuela? Hay una fuente de soda cerca, te esperamos ahí ¡Deprisa!

Serena dio un salto de felicidad, se arregló un poco y salió. Aún le costaba grabarse bien el camino, pero si se perdía tenia a sus pokemon. Decidío tomar un camino por el bosque para evitar el sol y justo antes de salir hacia la carretera escuchó cómo un arbusto se movía cerca a ella.

-¿Será un pokemon?-pensó preocupada.

Al hacerse más fuerte el ruido, metió su mano en su bolsillo lista para sacar a Delphox, cuando de los arbustos salió Satoshi, temblando y cayendo al suelo como un costal.

-¿Satoshi?... ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?-Serena corrió hacia él.

-¿Serena?, ¿dónde estoy?-Satoshi volteó su cabeza hacia la voz de la chica, con los ojos cerrados como si fuera un ciego.

-¿Por qué no abres tus ojos?-Serena llevó sus dedos al rostro del muchaho y empezó a tocarlo suavemente.

-Estaba yendo a verte y tomé el camino del bosque cuando un pokemon me atacó con lengüetazo. No puedo abrir mis ojos y los dedos de mi mano derecha están paralizados. Creo que tambien alcanzó a mi pierna izquierda.

-¿Dónde está Pikachu?-Serena empezó a frotarle los dedos, tratando de hacer que reaccionaran.

-En el bosque con Decidueye. Los envié para que traigan bayas para la parálisis pero no han regresado aún.

-Te llevaré al Centro pokemon. Podrían atacarte otra vez.

Serena puso el brazo derecho de Satoshi sobre sus hombros sujetándolo y rodeó con su mano libre su cintura ayudándole a levantarse. Realmente le pesaba, pero no dijo nada.

-Serena, yo puedo caminar-Satoshi notó la respiración agitada de su amiga por el peso.

-No, estás cojeando.

Empezaron a caminar sincronizados. Serena agradecía haberse grabado la dirección del Centro Pokemon, pero era algo lejos. Saliendo del bosque se encontró con una carretera que para nuestras suerte y su desgracia era una carretera de cuatro carriles y un pequeño semáforo oxidado que en cualquier momento se caía.

-Serena, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Llegamos a la carretera.

-Son cuatro vías, mejor esperemos a que regrese Pikachu.

-Sí podemos llegar, no pesas mucho -Serena sabía que Satoshi no quería que ella cargara con él.

Pudieron cruzar una vía sin problemas, pero llegando a la segunda, Satoshi dio un mal paso y se dobló ligeramente el tobillo de la pierna sana, cayéndose su gorra en el proceso.

-¡Ah! Levantaré tu gorra.

-¡No, Serena! Si te inclinas todo mi peso irá encima tuyo.

-No importa, está cerca.

-Yo lo cogeré, solo no sueltes mi mano.

Serena obedeció, apretando con fuerza su mano vio cómo Satoshi se inclinaba hacia el suelo y empezaba a estirar su mano, tanteando la pista. Serena no se preocupó, el semáforo estaba en verde y no había ningún vehículo a la vista ni oído. No demoraría tanto ¿Verdad?

-Serena, dime dónde está, no lo encuentro.

-A tu derecha.

-No está.

-A tu derecha...a tu izquierda..arriba...¡no subas tanto el brazo!

-¡Dijiste que lo suba!

-¡Pero no cambies la dirección!

-¿¡Dereha o izquierda!?

-¡Abajo!...¡pero sube!

Entonces se oyó un motor rugir. Serena levantó el rostro despacio y vio cómo aparecía un auto, luego otro y otro, y uno más y un camión y una adorable cisterna, rodeando el mal pintado cruce peatonal donde estaban y las demás vías por completo. El semáforo seguía en verde, pero los carros empezaron a calentar sus motores. Serena empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Digo, no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero lo que le hizo poner una mueca de terror fue que Satoshi, sin saber comó, se había alejado tres metros de la gorra.

-Satoshi, yo lo levanto.

-No te agaches, ahora lo encuentro.

-¿Escuchas los carros?

-Sí, muy bien ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?

-Sólo coge tu gorra.

-Apenas sepa donde esté.

Los motores rugían más furiosos, esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color.

Serena cerró los ojos-Tapu Koko, si eres el dios protector, ayúdame...

-Eres una exagerada, Serena- se rió Satoshi.

-¡Coge tu gorra!... _Respiiiira, Serena. No pasa nada, lo coge y nos vamos. Inspiiira, espiiiiira._

-No te recordaba tan loquita, Serena.

Satoshi movió su mano, y al mover su mano pasó un segundo, y un segundo se aproximaba para que cambiara el semáforo, y con otro segundo volvió a mover su mano y cuando estuvo a punto de cogerla *fiuuuuuu" un agradable vientecito llegó y llevó la gorra centímetros mas lejitos, y con esos centímetros lejitos Serena sintió que se moría.

-¡Agh!, no lo alcanzo... ¿Por qué suenan tanto autos?

Y como que a Tapu Koko le valía un Bidoof Serena, porque el semáforo cambió de verde a rojo.

*RUUUUUUUUMMMM* ¡A meterle el acelerador! ¡Muy buen momento para pisar a fondo!

-¡Ah!-Serena cerró los ojos con pánico.

Sin saber cómo, sintió que un brazo la tomaba de la cintura y la llevó como un rayo al otro lado entre el sonido de bocinas, chirridos de ruedas y mentadas de...bueno...fue un camionero. Al abrir los ojos vio un bonito color verde bajo sus piernas.

-¿Pasto?...¡Estoy al otro lado!

¡Sí! Sana y salva, hasta que la adrenalina se combinó con endorfinas, porque el que la había casi cargado era Satoshi y aún la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, rápidamente se alejó de él para acostarse en el pasto. Casi muere, se merecía eso y mas.

-¡Te dije que no te preocuparas!-la miró riéndose divertido.

Satoshi tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba en cuclillas, con la respiración agitada y con su gorra en la cabeza, prueba de que había corrido. Y que había POR FIN cogido el gorro.

-Desde...cuando...tus ojos...-Serena trató de hablar.

-El pokemon me rozó ligeramente y se me pasó la parálisis. Cogí la gorra, te levanté y estamos aquí. Te dije que podíamos esperar.

-Satoshi...

-¿uhm?

Serena le hizo un ademán para que volteara. Cuando giró su cabeza vieron un peculiar escenario: Al parecer los autos se desviaron para no chocarse y dos quedaron atorados en una cerca, el camión estaba en "U" bloqueando las cuatro vías, una bicicleta se atoró sobre un árbol con las rueditas todavía girando, una familia pokemon jugueteaba en el agua que la cisterna derramó, el semáforo estaba destruido y una enorme congestión vehicular se había formado. Pero ya está, lo importante que están a salvo. Creo que casi muere un Rockruff que intentó cruzar, pero a salvos.

-Oh...Serena, estábamos en cruce peatonal, debían detenerse cuando hay gente. ¿Por qué te...?

-¡Satoshi, eres..!

No pudo terminar de decir nada porque Satoshi la cogió de nuevo en brazos levantándola y se la llevó corriendo. Se oían a las patrullas policiales llegar y si la policía los veía estarían en graves aprietos. Huir de la ley, no hagas eso. Nunca.

* * *

-¡Ahi vienen!-Lana gritó.

-Me precupé cuando Pikachu y Decidueye llegaron solos -Lillie respiró hondo-Llamaré a Kiawe para decirle que Ash está bien.

-¡Alola, Serena, Satoshi!-Lulú levantó el brazo saludándolos.

Cuando los mencionados llegaron estaban jadeando. Satoshi apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y trató de respirar. Serena se sentó en el suelo, cansada.

-¿Por qué estan cansados?

-¿Serena, estás bien? Pareces un poco alterada.

Serena rió suavemente, dijo que no había pasado nada, que sólo era un golpe de calor y que estaban bien. Satoshi intentó contar lo que habia pasado, pero ella le tapó la boca totalmente avergonzada. Entraron al lugar, el sol estaba muy fuerte y si no se apuraba sí le daría un golpe de calor. Agradeció cuando le sirvieron una bebida helada, el lugar era fresco y todo nerviosismo del accidente anterior iba desapareciendo...menos su molestia con Satoshi, aún le quedaba algo y le iba a durar, más cuando se miraban y él le sonreía como si nada, aunque al final Serena perdió, le empezó a dar risa y cada vez que se miraban sonreían al recordar, acción que lo demás notaron pero prefirieron ignorar.

-¡Chicos!-Lana tomó la palabra- ¿qué les parece si le presentamos a Serena nuestros pokemon en una batalla doble?

-¡Excelente idea! -Serena aplaudió emocionada- me gustaría verlos.

-¡Bien! -Kiawe se levantó -Satoshi, cuando quieras.

-No, Satoshi es mi pareja de batalla -Lulú tomó del brazo al azabache.

Serena apartó la mirada.

-Eh...que seas la mejor amiga no significa que lo puedes tener todos los días. -Lana protestó.

-¿Otra vez? -Satoshi se entregaba a la risa mirando la discusión- además, quiero ser pareja de Lillie esta vez.

Lillie saltó-¡Gané y no dije nada!

-¡Igual van a perder!

El encuentro Kiawe-Lulú y Satoshi-Lillie fue largo, incluso si Lillie aún no dominaba las batallas más que de forma teórica, Satoshi se las supo arreglar muy bien, contando que sus contrincantes eran dos capitanes. Serena estaba impresionada, nunca había visto luchar de esa manera a su amigo, su corazón saltó emocionado viendo los movimientos Z que usaron como golpe final. Pero le molestó ligeramente la manera tan...¡Ah! sí, sí, Lulú y Lillie son sus amigas, es normal que quieran estar con él y lo tomen del brazo cada vez que...

-¡Serena!, ¿qué ocurre?

Dirigió sus ojos hacia la voz que la llamaba, Satoshi la miraba inquisitivo, era muy raro que ella, siempre sonriente y animada estuviera muy taciturna.

-¡N-Nada!, ¡sigue así, ya casi ganas!

-¡Pero si ya terminamos!

Serena se quedó estática unos segundos y luego le dedicó una sonrisa. Satoshi se la devolvió, pero ya tenía 16 años, viviendo con tres mujeres, estando con niños, haber conocido a cierto _chico rubio_ , se sabía las sonrisas por compromiso. Pero no quiso decirle nada. De seguro estaría pensando en sus presentaciones para las islas.

Así hasta que decidió que ya debía irse. Satoshi no protestó, pero no dejó de mirar a Lillie para que cumpliera con la conversación de ayer. La rubia desvió la mirada, sabía lo que vendría, lo que tenía que hacer y se sentía algo ansiosa.

-Te acompañaré-dijo Lillie-Vas por el mercado, quiero comprar algo.

Serena se despidió de todos y se fue con Lillie detrás suyo. La chica se mantuvo un momento callada, eligiendo sus palabras mientras Serena se reprendía mentalmente por sentir esa odiosa sensación en el pecho.

-Serena, en realidad vives muy lejos. ¿Por qué no vas al Centro pokemon?

-En los Centros Pokemon se hospeda solo una noche, no días.

-Lo había olvidado, nunca he dormido en un centro pokemon.

-¿No eres entrenadora?, ¿nunca has viajado?-Serena se detuvo a verla un instante. Parecía muy delicada como para ser entrenadora. O tal vez la estaba juzgando rápido.

-Sí, pero...ehhh...es una larga historia...tal vez te lo cuente un día.

Lillie hizo una mueca al recordar a su madre y todo lo que pasó al buscar una cura. Serena se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos y trató de acercarse a ella para animarla.

-Me gustaría escucharlo.

-¿De verdad?, ¿entonces, por qué no te quedas conmigo?-soltó, completamente ruborizada-Mi casa es grande y mi familia no vive conmigo. Me gustaría que te quedes ahí...

 _Satoshi, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto._

Serena detuvo su caminata abruptamente, poniendo a Lillie aún más nerviosa.

-Me hace muy feliz que me invites, pero no quiero incomodar...

-No incómodas, me agradas y me gustaría que aceptaras.

Serena se olvidó del sentimiento molesto y se llenó de felicidad, tomando sus manos en señal de gratitud. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Lillie le regaló su mejor sonrisa ¡había sido fácil!

-¡Acepto! ¿Cuándo puedo ir?

-¡Ahora mismo!

Lillie sacó su telefonó de su bolso y marcó unos números rápidamente.

-¡Satoshi! Ve al hotel...ujum...Serena debe llevar sus maletas a la casa...sí... ¿qué?, ¿que te ponga en altavoz?...espera...ya.

-¡Serena!-se escuchó el grito de un hombre a través de la línea- ¿Aceptaste? ¡Que bien! Estaremos juntos ahora. ¡Voy enseguida!

 ***bip***

-¿¡Satoshi!?-Serena se tapó la boca para no gritar-...Delia me dijo que su hijo vive con Lillie, ¿por qué se me olvidó?

-¡Vamos rápido a sacar tus cosas!, ¡deprisa!

\- ¿No tenias que comprar?

Satoshi llegó volando, literalmente, Kiawe le había prestado su Charizard. Los tres entraron a la pequeña habitación y sacaron las pertenencias de la performer. Específicamente Satoshi, todo el peso debía cargarlo él por ser el hombre.

* * *

-Aquí te quedarás.

Serena estaba sorprendida. No solo la "casa" resultó ser una mansión enorme, sino que la habitación que le había dado Lillie era preciosa. Muebles y estantes con peluches de pokemon y flores decoraban el lugar. Pancham, Sylveon y Delphox gritaron felices al ver una acogedora alfombra a pie de la cama. Incluso tenían un baño propio. Serena empezó a sentirse culpable de recibir tanto de esa chica que apenas conocía y que hace unos momentos no quería ni ver. Lillie decidió enseñarle el lugar mientras Satoshi metía las maletas, que sí eran pesadas. Pero estaba feliz, Serena ahora vivía con él, tendrían tiempo de salir por la isla y Lillie ya no estaría sola cuando él saliera a entrenar. ¡Juntos como en Kalos!

-Seremos amigas ahora -le dijo Lillie- no tengas pena, puedes usar la casa como quieras. ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Te esperamos abajo para cenar, siempre cenamos a las siete.

Serena disfrutó estar metida en la tina de porcelana con el agua fresca y las burbujas. Su primer baño agradable en Alola. Deseaba quedarse más tiempo pero no debía ser descortés, se secó con la toalla y se cambió para bajar al comedor.

Le resultó muy agradable el mayordomo. James era un anciano amable y se notaba que quería mucho a Satoshi y a Lillie. Los pokemon tenían un enorme jardín y juegos donde ir y ella podría ensayar sus presentaciones. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

-Mañana es domingo-Lillie dejó su tenedor a un lado para darle toda su atención- Lana nos llevará a pescar, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-¡Tal vez veas un pokemon que te guste!-Satoshi intentaba cortar una zanahoria si hacerla volar del plato.

-No he ido al muelle todavia-Serena dudaba que esto era una manera de querer integrarla al grupo.

-¡Entonces es una buena oportunidad!-Lillie aplaudió-Gracias por la cena, James, nos retiramos.

Las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso. Lillie estaba en el extremo de un pasillo y Serena en el otro; ambas tenían un balcón que daba al exterior y podían verse si salían. Serena admiraba la noche tan estrellada, pero sintiendose cansada se vistió lentamente y se tiró a su cama. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida pero una ráfaga de aire frio golpeó su rostro e hizo que abriera sus ojos. Había dejado sus ventanas abiertas, cuando fue a cerrarlas se dio cuenta que sus pokemon no estaban y el reloj marcaba la medianoche. Asustada, salió de la habitación. El largo pasillo oscuro la llenó de miedo, siempre había creído en fantasmas y Alola parecía un lugar lleno de ellos, sobre todo esa mansión en la noche. Respiró hondo y empezó a caminar lento, y cuando quiso doblar la esquina para llegar a las escaleras soltó tremendo grito al encontrarse con una sombra que rápido le cubrió la boca con su mano. Ahora que estaba cerca lo pudo ver bien. ¿Qué hacia Satoshi a esas horas caminando tranquilamente por el lugar y a oscuras?

-¡Shhhhh! Serena, podrías asustar a James con tus gritos.

-¡mmmfffffff!

-Ah, perdón, mi mano.

Serena lo miró molesta. Era la segunda vez que la asustaba ese dia.

-¿De dónde vienes tan tarde?-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Entreno-le dijó ligeramente.

-¿Tan tarde?

-¡La noche es el mejor momento para hacerlo! -le guiñó el ojo.

Serena se preguntaba cómo era capaz de levantarse temprano después.

-¡Ah! Serena, tus pokemon estaban durmiendo fuera, los estaba llevando contigo... ¡Ya pueden subir!

Los tres pokemon subieron calladitos por las escaleras y abrazaron a su entrenadora. Serena los mandó a la habitación, que seguro no se perdían.

-Gracias por traerlos, iba a buscarlos pero este lugar de noche me asusta.

-No hay fantasmas aquí-la regañó divertido- Regresa a tu habitación, te puedes resfriar.

Claro, el pijama de Serena era un vestido ligero y suelto, perfecto para el clima tan caluroso. Satoshi desvió la vista algo abochornado, no estaba acostumbrado a verla así.

-Eh...Serena, ¿sabes qué?

-Dime - sonrió.

-¡No podemos caminar tan tarde por aquí, nos regañaran!

Satoshi le dedicó una sonrisa y la dejó. Serena esperaba más, que le sacara a flote el tema de su despedida o que le dijera que la había extrañado, pero no, y regresó a su habitación algo decepcionada. Fuera de eso no le estaba yendo mal; su primera presentación, conocer a Hau, encuentro con Satoshi, conocer a Lillie, Lulú y los demás, casi se muere, casa nueva y casi se vuelve a morir pero del susto. Alola era un buen lugar, haría su trabajo y regresaría a Kalos. Tenía cuatro meses antes de comenzar el Tripokalon.

Pero si Yashio le estuviera mirando se habría reído y luego estaría regañándola, ¡qué es eso de sentir celos!, no es propio de una señorita, deberías avergonzarte. Una reina nunca se deja dominar por sentimientos negativos.

Pero Yashio no estaba. Dejó que esa noche la almohada la sintiera mientras se dejaba dominar un poco por la amargura.

* * *

Al fin pude editar este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de los review, díganme lo que quieran en uno, hasta su vida.

-Daromi-


	5. Hacia Akala va Serena rin rin

-Espero que hayas dormido bien, Serena. Hize un poco de té

Serena recibió una pequeña taza de las manos de Lillie, agradeciéndole entre despierta y dormida hasta que un sorbo la despertó del todo. Satoshi tambien salió de su habitación con un gesto de "Alola" por las chicas y "solo dormí cuatro horas, rayos". Lillie le sirvió un poco de té para despertarlo y Serena lo recibió con una sonrisa amplia y eso lo despertó un poco. ¡Serena estaba ahí! Seguro que ahora sí le contaría sobre esa meta que...¿quién prendió el televisor?...sí, Lillie...seguro que ahora sí hablarían de por qué vino a Alola tan repentinamente...¡Lillie, baja un poco el volumen!...tenían todo un domingo para hacer muchas cosas y...¿qué estas mirando Lillie?

-Las noticias. Hubo un accidente ayer.

-¿Ayer?- eso tambien lo estaba ayudando a despertar.

-Sí, en la carretera. Se estrellaron autos, y casi muere un Rockruff que intentó cruzar.

*PRFFFFFFFFFFF* Los culpables escupieron a la vez provocando que Lillie volteara asustada.

-Oh...¿está feo? Yo no tengo buen gusto, realmente lo siento.

-¡No! No es eso...que malas noticias -Serena rodó los ojos, nerviosa.

-¿Verdad? Dicen que vieron a dos personas y ellos ocasionaron todo.

-Muy mal- Satoshi habló como si de él no fuera la cosa. Por fin estaba completamente despierto.

-¡Terrible!, ¿quiénes podrían ser tan malos, tan fríos, tan descarados, tan inconscientes, tan...?

-Sí, sí Lillie...¿nos vamos ya?

Lillie apagó el televisor y se fue a su habitación, que quería alistarse y se irían. Satoshi aprovechó para reírse bajito y mirar a Serena.

-Gran forma de hacerte conocida.

-Parece- aguantó la risa nerviosa - bien...¡voy a entrenar mi rutina todo este día!

-¿Entrenar todo el día?, dijiste que irías con nosotros, no canceles a Lillie, no le gusta.

No pude evitar sentir esa pesada sensación en el pecho.

-¿Estas bien, Serena? Estas muy seria. Tú no eres así.

Serena dio un respingo, tiene razón, yo no soy así. No debía contaminar su belleza con sentimientos tan negativos, después de todo, un corazón alegre embellece el rostro. Como si su propia decisión le diera ánimos dibujó una sonrisa, dedicándosela. Satoshi se tranquilizó, no quería ver a Serena tan seria. Si algo le gustaba de ella era su paciencia, alegría y su desinteresado cariño hacia todos.

-¡Ven con nosotros!, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en Kalos? Dejaba de entrenar para hacer las cosas que querías y siempre me servía para relajarme y entrenaba mucho mejor después.

Serena pensó que tenía razón, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

-¡Alola!

El pequeño grupo de amigos le dio la bienvenida a Serena. Le ofrecieron una silla y Lulú trajo un enorme plato de comida, al parecer, típica de aquella región. ¡Que comienzen las preguntas para conocerte!, ¡los amigos de Satoshi son tambien nuestros amigos! Los pokemon tambien estaban felices. Pikachu no dejaba de jugar con Sylveon, Delphox se había llevabo bien con Decidueye y Pancham tenía una batalla de mirabas con Incineroar. Chiquito, pero peligroso. Antes de salir ayudaron a Lulú a limpiar. Serena agradeció estar lavando platos, la verdad era que se sentía un poco, un poquito, sólo un "poquito" incómoda. Varias veces habia guardado silencio por no saber qué decir o hacer, estas personas se conocían. Todos saben que los primeros días de clases nos hablamos como "Juan, préstame tu regla y te la devolveré enseguida" y terminamos hablando como: "Juan, feo he perdido tu regla, te compraré otra si me acuerdo" La convivencia es hermosa ¿no? Y Serena no estaba dentro de ese trato, ellos sí. Se imaginaba como si fuera la novia de Satoshi y él la presentaba con amigos con quienes no tendría nada en común. Y mejor no pensaba eso porque se sonrojaba de vergüenza, por ser la novia, y de cólera, por ser ella. Es que aún lo quería, y pensaba que actuar de manera distante y evitarlo sólo por que sentía una extraña envidia a esas chicas y su cercania con él no era nada bueno para ambos. Esperó paciente que Satoshi se acercara a decirle algo, esperaba que Satoshi la ayudara un poco pero nada, el hombre estaba en su mundo, de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarla y era recompensado con una ligera sonrisa, lo cual le dejaba satisfecho. Incluso sus pokemon parecían que encajaban mejor, ¿qué debería decir ahora?

-¿Hay algún pokemon que te llame la atención, Serena?

Levantó el pensativo rostro y dibujó una sonrisa, no esperaba que...¿Kiawe? le diera conversación- ¡Claro que sí! Creo que quiero un Poplio.

-¿Un Poplio? -Kiawe le sonrió-imagino que para tus presentaciones. Me gustó, no es algo que vaya conmigo, pero fue interesante. Le conté a mi hermana menor y me dijo que quiere verte. Soy de Akala, ¿irás a esa isla?

-¡Seguro que sí!- lo miró con brillos en los ojos.

-Espero- le guiñó el ojo, Serena estaba realmente feliz.

El mar está algo turbio- dijo Lillie-vayamos en parejas por si hay problemas. Lulú con Chris, Kiawe con Lana, Serena con Satoshi. ¿Está bien?

-¿Y tú, Lillie?-dijo Lulú

-No voy a pescar, me subiré y observaré...

-Me gusta cuando observas, porque estás como ausente...

-¡Hau!

Lillie se paró de puntitas para ver al dueño de la voz que tan bien conocía. El mencionado apareció detrás del grupo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una caña de pescar en sus manos, junto a Raichu, quien llevaba una cajita con carnada.

-¡Justo a tiempo! Lillie está sola. ¿Quieres ser su pareja?

-¿Que si quiero?- Hau empezó a reírse nervioso. Serena levantó sus cejas sorprendida.

-Lo siento, Lillie, pero...-Hau movió la cabeza a ambos lados-Serena irá conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-¡Espera, Serena!, ¿no iremos juntos?-Satoshi la miró confundido.

-Satoshi...-¡ups! Su amigo con un secreto y el amor de su vida. Pero claro que elegiría a...

-Ira conmigo-parecía que Hau quería irse ya porque la cogió de la muñeca y dio media vuelta.

-¿Es verdad, Serena?

Cuando la performer le hizo una exagerada reverencia Satoshi se quedó realmente confundido. ¿Serena lo había rechazado? ¡Nunca lo había hecho!

-Pues cada uno que vaya con quien quiera, solo iremos a pescar- Kiawe le restó importancia al asunto y se fue. Lulú siguió la escena con una mirada penetrante. Esa mirada de resignación en la cara de Serena le llamó mucho la atención, sobre todo el rostro confundido de Satoshi. Entonces sonrió.

-¡Satoshi~! Apúrate y ven -Lulú lo tomó de su muñeca como acostumbaba a hacerlo, sacándolo de su asombro y se lo llevó, teniendo cuidado de que Serena los mirara. ¡Y sí que lo hizo!, ¡qué clase de confianza era esa! Sintió un golpeteo en el pecho y desvió la mirada. Ya mar adentro, Satoshi miraba con el rabillo del ojo a Serena. ¡Es que su gran amiga le habia dejado de lado! Se sentía extraño, la miraba y la performer estaba linda y conversadora. A saber de qué hablaban.

-Perdón, creo que querías ir con Satoshi, ¿verdad? Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

-Bueno...Pero ¿Lillie tan nervioso te pone?

Cuando vio que Hau desvió la mirada y masculló, decidió cambiar de tema.

-ehh...nunca me dijiste que tuvieras algún sueño.

-¿No te lo dije? Seguro se me olvidó. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos algo de Kahunas y capitanes?...creo que casi pica uno...Soy nieto del kahuna de Mele Mele, Kaudan,quiero ser más fuerte que mi abuelo...más carnada, amigo...¿Por qué crees que sabía sobre los Concursos y el Tripokalon? Buscaba diferentes formas de entrenar...creo que hablar los espanta...

-¿Cómo pude ganarte si eres como un líder de gimnasio?-Serena pensó que de verdad habia mejorado.

-Pensé que...como eras performer no dominas las batallas...asi que fui lo más amable posible...je, je.

*Crash* al piso sus ilusiones de haberle ganado a un líder de gimnasio.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste una batalla con Satoshi?-Serena volteó a mirar al susodicho.

-Satoshi es un gran entrenador, me atrevo a decir que el mejor de Mele Mele, incluso de Alola...mejor saco la carnada especial...ni siquiera se por qué sigue en esa escuela si puede viajar a más regiones y participar en ligas. No lo entiendo, si es increíble.

-Satoshi es increíble, yo lo admiro, siempre está entrenando y él y su pikachu son fuertes. Nunca se rinde hasta el final y está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Es amable, fuerte, un líder, inteligente y muy bueno con todos. Yo realmente lo admiro.

-Lo conoces bien...-Hau ignoró la felicidad y admiración con la que le describía, no era de su incumbencia- Podrías ayudarme a vencerlo...eh, no me mires con esos ojos...¡Ya se!, ¡entrenaré, y antes de que regreses a Kalos derrotaré a Satoshi ante tus propios ojos! Nunca pude derrotalo. Todo eso mientras tú haces que la gente de Alola se interese en los performance ¿Trato hecho?

-¿¡Derrotarlo!?

-¿Te molesta que derrote a Satoshi?

-¡Sí! Eh...no, pero...-¡por supuesto que le molestaba la idea de ver a Satoshi perdiendo! Volteó disimuladamente a verlo...¡ni pensarlo!

-¿Trato hecho?-Hau insistió, emocionadísimo.

-Hecho-soltó por fin. El moreno levantó el puño por la emoción y sacó un paquete y al abrirlo le dejó ver su carnada especial...y olía fatal.

-No es buena idea...un pokemon puede venir por el olor.

-¿No es eso lo que esperamos?

Y como que Serena debió quedarse callada. Un adorable Tentacruel levantó sus tentáculos y golpeó el mar violentamente, cual Moby Dick buscando venganza. A pesar de la agitación se mantuvo en equilibrio, ya se había acostumbrado a esas cosas, en Hoenn el piso no era precisamente plano... ¿eh?, ¿los tentacruel no eran de Kanto? Agitó su cabeza, no era buen momento para pensar. Serena se agachó para coger uno de los remos y como que tampoco debió hacer eso, el pokemon salió, le enredó un brazo nada cariñoso haciéndole gritar de pavor y la hundió algunos metros abajo.

-¡Funciona la carnada!

-¡Serena!

* * *

Satoshi la miró un largo rato ahí recostada en su cama después del incidente. Serena se veía muy tranquila y eso lo obligó a pensar. Ella había cambiado en muchos aspectos...pero la sentía muy seria, un poco reservada, especialmente con él. Serena siempre le preguntaba cómo estaba, le daba buenos dias, se preocupaba por él, le sonreía siempre, podría decir que lo cuidaba, incluso cuando le gritó enojado ella le sonrío, perdonándolo y le dijo que era era su meta ¿Por qué ahora...?

El sonido de un teléfono llamó su atención. Era el telefono de Serena. Pensando que eso la despertaría lo cogió para silenciarlo, y el nombre "Hau" contribuyó a ello. ¿Por qué la llamaba después de lo ocurrido? Él había sido el responsable de la situación ¡Si era en parejas era para ayudarse!, ¡jo!, por eso yo debía ser su compañero, ¡y le dije mil veces que no usara esa carnada!, que la otra vez atrajo un Gyarados, (sí, Lana estaba feliz, ¡pero ese no es el punto!) Lo apagó y lo puso en su lugar. No parecía mala idea quedarse a cuidarla esa noche, James ya lo había hecho toda la tarde, pero el mayordomo entró y le explicó que podía irse, que tenía deberes mañana y que cuidaría a la señorita. Sin ánimo para discutir con el mayor se fue directo a su habitación. Se lanzó a su cama, estaba molesto. ¿Por qué Serena lo cambió si habían quedado en que harían cosas juntos el dia que se vieron? Pikachu notó la incomodidad de su entrenador, con sus patitas golpeaba su brazo, recibiendo sólo una sonrisa y luego nada. Algo triste bajó de la cama y se fue de la habitación, dejando la puerta semiabierta, algo que Lillie aprovechó para asomar la cabeza.

-¿Satoshi?...¿Puedo entrar?

-¡Ahora no, Lillie!

-Oh...- ¡podía ser tan desconsiderado!

Satoshi se asustó, había sido grosero con su amiga. Le abrió la puerta esperando que estuviera ahí.

-Perdón, Lillie. Estaba...concentrado.

-¿Concentrado?

-Sí, estaba...

Por suerte, vio un libro que se asomaba bajo la cama, ni idea de donde salió pero...

-¡Estaba leyendo!.

Y se tumbó en la cama y abrió el libro, intentando que ella le creyera y quizas lo deje.

-Tampoco me gusta que interrumpan mi lectura-simpatizó.

El silencio incómodo apareció. Satoshi miró de reojo a Lillie y después al libro, notó que ella no dejaba de mirarlo y hundió su rostro en su supuesta lectura, hasta que cruzaron miradas y ella se armó de valor.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Bien?-no entendió la pregunta.

-Sí, te asustaste mucho hoy.

-Eh...-obviamente, nunca permitía que alguien cercano a él se viera en peligro-Estoy bien.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Escucha, Serena despertó. ¿Por qué no vas a verla? yo ya le dí las buenas noches.

* * *

-¿Se puede?

-¿Satoshi?, ¡puedes pasar!

La blanca habitación estaba oscura, con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana y la de una lámpara en su mesita de noche. Serena se veía muy bien, linda y sonriente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Satoshi jaló una silla y se sentó cerca a ella.

-El susto ya pasó, me siento bien. ¿Cuántos metros bajé?... ¿Tú lo estás? Te veo cansado.

-Es casi medianoche- sonrió.

-Mañana vas a esa escuela, ¿cómo puedes estar con los niños con ese horario de sueño?

-Créeme, me tuve que acostumbrar.

Y con eso se armó el escenario de dos amigos conversando de lo más agradable. Explicaciones como que el Tentacruel parecía Moby Dick buscando venganza, que su nueva meta era...

Era...

-Gracias por estar aquí- declaró Serena.

Satoshi se quedó algo desconcertado por la interrupción y la frase.-Es lo que hago.

-¿Sabes? En Hoenn tuve muchos accidentes, viajar sola fue muy difícil.

-Lo imaginé, pero sabía que estarías bien, me lo demostraste muchas veces antes.

-¿De verdad?

No hablaron más por que Satoshi se caía de sueño, y antes de irse, por primera vez pudo ver ese gesto de sonrisa extraña y triste en ella que sería muy recurrente y no entendió que era por él.

* * *

-¡Serena! No me contestaste ayer, no importa, yo a veces dejo mi teléfono por ahí, ¿estas bien? Ayer casi te ahogas.

-Hau, no me puedo morir, debo ir a Akala todavía.

-¿Así que Akala?, ¿cuando irás?

-En dos dias.

-El barco sale cada hora a partir de las cinco de la mañana. Seguro nos vemos ahí, yo tambien viajaré, me mandaron a comprar un cargamento de leche de la granja. Recuerda que casi se acaba el mes. Ya me debo ir, tengo que ir a atender unas cosas en la escuela.

Serena colgó la llamada y dejó su entrenamiento para regresar a la mansión y esperar a Lillie y Satoshi en el comedor mientras ayudaba a James a poner la mesa, encantada porque extrañaba hacer eso, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y fue corriendo al vestíbulo para recibirlos.

-¡Alola!

-¡Alola! Serena, ya te acostumbras al saludo.

-Por supuesto, creo que me gusta.

No pasó ni cinco minutos de comer cuando la pelimiel soltó su noticia -¡Me voy a Akala!

Lillie dejó de ver su plato-¡Akala! ¿Cuándo irás?

-En dos dias. Debo ir temprano porque quiero hacer pequeñas presentaciones en todo el lugar.

Satoshi le dio toda su atención sorprendido y emocionado -Kiawe tiene una granja, es grande y su familia vive alli. Seguro que te ayudan, le preguntaré...no...¡Ire contigo a Akala!

Serena lo miró sorprendida-Pero...sería entre semana, tendrías que faltar a...

-No importa, voy a pensar en eso después. Hablaré con Kiawe sobre tu viaje.

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse especial, Satoshi estaba abandonando una responsabilidad para estar con ella, ¡deseaba ir con él!, pero no podía permitirlo. Quería hacer esto sola si era necesario. Satoshi levantó el tazón de sopa para tomárselo de un trago y salió rápido después de agradecer.

-Él sale a veces y no vuelve hasta el anochecer -Lillie explicó cuando vio la cara confundida de Serena, la pelimiel puso una expresión de haber entendido. Ahora debía concentrarse en terminar y salir a entrenar. Lillie estuvo los siguientes mese viendo el mismo escenario, Serena y Satoshi por su lado, entrenando horas. La performer durante el dia, el entrenador durante la noche.

* * *

-Entonces quiere ir a Akala -Lulú dejó un montón de platos a un lado para empezar a lavarlos.

-Me parece buena idea ir de isla en isla-Satoshi ponía la basura en bolsas negras.

-¿Y si se encuentra con esos...pokemon dominates?, ¿o el Team Skull?, ¿podrá defenderse?

-Serena sabe cuidarse sola, sé que estará bien, confío en ella y ella en sus pokemon, no le pasará nada. Además, le dije que iríamos juntos.

-¿Tú? Pero tenemos que...Bah, no diré nada porque eres bien tozudo cuando te decides y te resbala lo que te digan. Qué emocionante debe ser recorrer un región completamente nueva y grande como Alola.

-...

-¡Satoshi!

-¡Ah! Perdón, perdón...oye, mira, ahí está Hau.

-Sí, viene a comer las malasadas a las cuatro de la tarde. Toma esta hoja, haz una bolita y arrójasela.

-¿Por qué?-Satoshi la miró entre divertido y confundido.

-Por que Serena te cambió por él en el muelle, que triste que reemplazó tu amistad por una nueva -Lulú soltó una carcajada , Satoshi chascó la lengua.

-ja...ja...ja. Ya terminé con la basura ¡me voy! le prometí a Kiawe que lo ayudaría en la granja.

-Ve con cuidado.

Satoshi salió del restaurante pensando en lo que Lulú le dijo. Tenía razón, pero no era algo tan importante, digo, era normal que cuando conoces a alguien nuevo quieras hablar todo el rato con él, ¿no? Montó su acostumbrado Pelipper y alzó vuelo. Cuando llegó, la hermana pequeña del moreno le recibió entre risas y comenzó su trabajo.

* * *

-¡Suficiente por hoy, Pikachu! Es turno de Incineroar. ¡Vamos!

Hace horas que Satoshi había regresado y se encontraba entrenando en el campo de la mansión como todas las noches. Su pokemon lanzó una gran llamarada al cielo, demostrando su potente fuerza, emocionando a su entrenador que deseaba estrenar tal movimiento con algún fuerte entrenador...ah...entrenador...

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento cuando una voz le sacó de su trance.

-¡Satoshi! Ten cuidado, el viento está apuntando hacia aquí.

-¡Ah!, ¡perdón!

Serena salió al balcon para verlo entrenar. Satoshi no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar cuando la descubrió observándolo escondida tras sus cortinas mientras entrenaba . En cierta forma extrañaba eso y le gustaba que ella lo mirara y apoyara, y se mantenía viendo su ventana para asegurarse de que siguiera allí. Y su alegría creció cuando ella le sonrió igual que los viejo tiempos.

-¿Ya vas a dormir, Serena?

-Me quedaré despierta un poco más. Las estrellas se miran muy bien hoy.

Satoshi subió su vista al cielo. Sí, estaba lleno de estrellas, eso le encantaba del cielo de Alola. Desvió su mirada hacia la chica del balcón, mirándola sin pestañear, disfrutando su perfil sonriente. Ladeó la cabeza para no pensar de manera rara.

-¿Te irás mañana a Akala?

-Sí-Serena se apoyó en sus codos, sin dejar de mirarlo- Dicen que es un bonito lugar y que no está muy lejos. ¡Estoy emocionada!

-Es verdad. Hay muchos pokemon, el volcan es impresionante, la granja es enorme y la familia de Kiawe es amable. Sé que te gustará.

-Seguro que sí.

-Te voy a acompañar, ¿cierto?

-Me encantaría, pero mañana tienes que...

-Te dije que después pensaré en eso, quiero ir contigo. Tendré cuidado, pero deberías cerrar tu ventana, la llamarada de mi pokemon es potente.

-Lo vi -simpatizó- es asombrosa.

-¿Te parece? -un brillo se asomó en sus ojos-Hace mucho que no me ves entrenar. ¿Por qué no vienes un momento?, estoy seguro que a mis nuevos pokemon les encantará que los animes.

-¡Bajaré!

Ya en la campo se sentó en una banca de piedra, se cubrió con una manta para evitar la brisa y miró el entrenamiento. No habían sentimientos malos ahora que tuviera que ocultar, ¡ni debería! seguía siendo su amigo, no algo más, el amigo que más quería y deseaba que él sintiera lo mismo por ella, tan concentrada estaba que se sobresaltó cuando Satoshi se sentó junto a ella en su descanso, sentirlo tan cerca de ella después de tantos años hizo su corazón latir descontrolado y no pudo evitar sentir la existencia de ese amor, si no estuviera tan nerviosa que las palabras se quedaban en su garganta le hubiera dicho que realmente lo había extrañado. Aunque no hubo diálogo, no faltaron las sonrisas y fue más que suficiente para ella.

-Serena...

Satoshi de repente guardó silencio, ¿si sacaba el _tema pendiente_ que tenían era apresurar las cosas?, ¿ella se enojaría? Ya entendió que no fue a Alola a buscarlo, ¿pero, contaba? ¡bah! Ahora la tenía con él, eso podía esperar.

-Serena, voy a seguir entrenando, me gustaría que te quedes pero si quieres dormir...

-¡No, no! Quiero seguir aquí, me quedaré hasta el final. No te preocupes, puedo es...¡cuidado!

Como ambos estaban cubiertos con la misma manta fue esperable que al intentar pararse se enredara las piernas y cayera de bruces al suelo. Serena se agachó hacia él, preocupada.

-¡Ay, Satoshi!, ¿te caíste?

Se tapó la boca avergonzada, ¡por qué le salió esa pregunta tan tonta si estaba tirado en el suelo! Satoshi la miró sorprendido y confundido, pero le sonrió para tranquilizarla, lo que hizo que sintiera más vergüenza que nunca.

-No, Serena no me he caído.

-¿N-No?

-No, sólo un poquito.

-¿Poquito?

-Sí, por que si me hubiera caído mucho se hubiera hecho un hueco en el piso.

No supo si fue el chistesito idiota, o el rostro de Satoshi al contarlo, o sus manos señalando el piso, o su manera de levantarse, solamente dejó que una risa saliera de sus labios, contagiando a su acompañante.

¡Rayos, recordaba perfectamente lo feliz que era cuando ella era feliz!

* * *

Cinco de la mañana. Serena se levantó calladita, alistó sus cosas y salió de su habitación en silencio. Era mejor no decirle nada a Satoshi, durmió muy tarde anoche y no quería verlo cansado por su culpa, ni que faltara a su "trabajo". James le alistó un pequeño almuerzo y le deseó lo mejor entre lagrimítas.

-No quiero despertar a Lillie ni a Satoshi-le dijo- Sé que tienen cosas que hacer, me despide de ellos, por favor.

-La señorita Lulú me dio este collar para usted-le entregó una cajita-Es una collar del recorrido insular. Se vería bien que llevara algo de la región durante sus presentaciones.

Serena abrazó la cajita-¡Le agradeceré cuando la vea! Dígale a Lillie que la llamaré.

-Recuerde que Kiawe la espera. Vaya a su granja, es imposible perderse.

Y se fue, segura de sí misma y de sus pokemon. Akala sería su segunda isla, le quedaban dos más, seguro que todo salía bien.

* * *

-¡Satoshi! Son casi las ocho. ¡Apúrate!

El entrenador salió con los ojos cerrados, tan muerto de sueño que le soltó un tremendo bostezo a Lillie en la cara.

-Hoy no, me voy con Serena.

-¿Serena? Pero si ya se fue a Akala. ¡Deprisa ya son las...!

-¿¡Serena se fue!?-eso lo terminó de despertar cual balde de agua fría- ¿¡A qué hora!?, ¿¡qué hora es!?, ¿¡por qué no me despertaste!?-

-Se fue a las cinco. Ella no quería despertarnos, sobre todo a tí, que dormiste muy tarde.

-¡Pero hubieras..!- un enojo empezó a crecer y masajeó su cuello para calmarse.

-¿"Hubieras"? Serena me llamó y me dijo que está bien y ya habló con Kiawe. ¿Qué te ocurre? Si te preocupa su seguridad Hau se encontró con ella porque...

-Escuché ese nombre mil veces, ¡le dije que iría con ella!

-Y lo seguirás escuchando por que lo miramos casi todos los días, no pongas ese rostro enojado. ¡Sabes que no podemos ir!

-¿No? ¡Me voy!

-¡Pero...Satoshi!

Satoshi salió corriendo, ignorando por completo a la rubia. Lillie resopló indignada, ¡nunca se había puesto a discutir con él y nunca le hacía rabieta! Igual de indignado estaba Satoshi; Serena es su amiga, se ofreció a llevarla, le dijo que sí y lo deja ¿Y por qué Lillie mencionó a Hau? Nuevo amigo y todo pero ya habían quedado, igual hizo en el muelle, sumando que había llamado a Lillie y no a él...¡Verdad!, ¿dónde quedaba él? Masculló un rato, no era de explicaciones ni le interesaban, pero necesitaba una y muy convincente de parte de Serena por dejarlo así como novia alborotada, aunque en medio camino comenzó a reírse como un loco porque por fin entendió esa referencia que le dijo Lulú el otro dia.

-¡jajaja!, qué buen chiste, Lulú...novia alboro...¡jajaja!..cómico...

¡Operación "busca a la abeja reina" en marcha!

* * *

-No te miento, Lana, ¡creo que hay algo raro en Serena!

-¿Qué raro hay en ella? ¡Es muy linda y amable!

-¡No es eso! ¿No viste sus ojos tristes cuando se fue con Hau?

-Ahora que lo dices...oh. ¡Oh! ¡Lulú, crees que...!

-¡Sí, sí! Esto es cosa de nosotras. ¿Qué dices?

¡Operación "atrapa a la abeja reina" en marcha!

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Baboso, me pisaste!

-¡Y te pisaré más si no te sientas en otro lado!

-¡Me mordió un pokemon!

-Vacúnalo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí? Estoy aburrido, todos los días sentado, ya hasta se me borró la raya.

-¡Si tu roca con cuello evolucionara nos ayudaría a robar más cosas!

-¡Más respeto a mi pokemon!

-¿Esa cosa?, ¡enciérrala porque de nada ayuda!

-¡Y sin lechuga!

-¡Sí, sin lechuga!

-¡Basta! Cállense ya. Vamos a ver a quien le ponemos la mano encima.

-¡Operación...!

-¡Cállate!

* * *

 ** _¡Terminamos los capítulos de ambientación! Comenzamos el desarrollo, estén atentos a cada detalle por que son muy importantes :D_**

 ** _Espero que no se confundan con mi rara manera de escribir xD_**

 ** _¿Qué es el amour? Me dices mientras clavas tu pupila en mi pupila azul._**

 ** _-Daromi- (Llámenme Claudia :D )_**


	6. Primer dia juntos

Hoy fui a Japón para ver si Pokemon me pertenecía y pues no...

* * *

-¡Alola, Kiawe! Hoy viniste temprano con la leche. Oh...¿Quién es la chica?, ¿es una ayudante?

-Solo por hoy. Es una amiga. ¡Bien, nos vamos!

Serena decidió acompañar a Kiawe a repartir leche esa mañana, así pudo hacerse una idea de a donde ir. ¡Todo es tan bonito! pudo ver el amanecer y cómo la isla iba despertando, había conocido a la familia de Kiawe quienes la recibieron felices, sobre todo la hermana menor que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas y miraba encantada a sus pokemon. Por fin estaba en Akala y se sentía algo nerviosa, con los nervios sentía algo de pena, seguro Satoshi estaría sorprendido porque ella lo dejó. Ya le pediría perdón por no haberle dicho nada...ya buscaría algo bonito, aunque dudaba que tuviera que sentirse mal por eso. Sacudió la cabeza para volver otra vez a la realidad y entender que Kiawe ya debía irse y ella podía empezar sus presentaciones.

-¡Mamá! Ya terminé ¿Puedo ir a Ciudad Konikoni a...?

La hermana pequeña de Kiawe no terminó de hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ese chico que tan bien conocían apareció dándole un buen susto.

-¿¡Satoshi!?, ¿por qué has venido?

-¡A-alo...!, ¿dónde está Kiawe?

-Ya se fue. ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela hoy?

-eh...¿vino alguien a visitarte?

-¿Visita? Solo Hau y una chica.

-¿Serena?

-¿La conoces?- la chica puso sus ojos en blanco!-¡Que bien!, ¡yo me acabo de hacer su amiga!

Satoshi dejó escapar una risa y continuó-Sí, Serena, ¿a dónde se fue?

-Creo que se iba a Ciudad Konikoni pero primero al muelle, o tal vez al revés, no recuerdo.

Muy bien. Operación "busca a la abeja reina" comenzaba en...¡Hoy hicieron helado! ¡Uno para el camino!

* * *

¡El helado es delicioso! Satoshi chupaba la cucharita y se olvidó de sus molestias mientras la vainilla se derretía en su boca, ya que estaba ahí iría a un Centro Pokemon a llamar a su madre, Lillie le mandó una carta ayer como cada mes y le parecia buena idea llamarla. Tiró la basura en un tacho, caminó hasta el centro Pokemon, buscó el teléfono, marcó el número y esperó a verla aparecer en pantalla con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hola mamá!

-¡Satoshi!, ¡Pikachu! ¿Cómo están? Si no fuera por Lillie estaría preocupada- a pesar del ligero regaño, la voz de Delia sonaba más cargada de amor que otra cosa.

-Perdón, estoy algo ocupado - se disculpó abochornado.

-Tienes que acostarte temprano, se nota que no duermes mucho. Pikachu, tienes que vigilarlo y...¡Ah! ¡Quería decirte algo! Serena vino a casa a verte. ¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡hasta Pueblo Paleta!

-¿¡Q-Qué!?-casi se traga la cucharita que aún conservaba en la boca- ¿Cuando fue eso?

-Fue hace...uhm, ¿un mes? Pobre, venir y no encontrarte, si hubiera sabido dónde estabas te llamaba y hablábamos los tres. Se ha vuelto muy linda y sigue tan dulce como siempre. ¡Ojalá que la vieras! Seguro te extrañó tanto...es que no puedo evitar pensar lo del campamento. ¡Es de no creerlo!? Como un cuento...

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes?- Un sentimiento raro crecía en su pecho. " _¿Lo extrañó tanto?"_

-Si llamaras seguido te lo hubiera dicho, si supiera tus horarios...¡Debería viajar a Alola otra vez! Te entiendo, llegas y no te quieres ir, pero llámame.

¿Entonces Serena había ido a su casa?, ¿por qué hizo eso? Cuando se despidió de su madre se quedó sentado ahí, pensando en sus palabras. _"Seguro te extrañó tanto"_ ¿De verdad? Sintió una presión en el pecho y cómo le latía el corazón. Serena viajó hasta Kanto, ¿qué habrá hecho? Frunció el ceño confundido y se levantó rápidamente, no era momento de pensar, ¡era momento de buscarla!

* * *

-Pikachu, ¿escuchas esa música?, esa canción...la única persona que sé que escucha canciones tristes es Hau ¿Qué le pasará? Tal vez le sabe mal no estar todavía a la altura de su abuelo...ah, estabas ahí...ah...lo siento Hau...ehh...¿amigos, no?

Sí, era Hau quien le dedicó una mirada que fluctuaba entre "no hay problema", por ser mi amigo y "ándate a la Chansey".

-Alola, Satoshi. ¿Que pasó?, ¿por qué no estas en la escuela?

-¿Has visto a Serena?, ¿viniste con ella?- respondió ignorando sus preguntas.

-La vi, pero no vinimos juntos. Me mandaron a comprar cajas de leche para la clase de crianza pokemon y ya llego tarde. Son casi las nueve.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-No lo sé. Creo que en Ciudad Konikoni, creo.

-¡Pues vamos a Konikoni, Pikachu!

* * *

- _¡shhh!_ pero cállate ya.

-Si nos oye la perdemos.

Serena se apoyó en un árbol para recibir su sombra, habia llegado a la ciudad y estado más de una hora haciendo pequeñas presentaciones y eligiendo un regalo de disculpa: un collar pequeño cuyo dije era una pequeña concha marinas, ademas no se lo tendría que poner, solo guardarlo y todos sabemos que Satoshi siempre le consentía todo ¿Verdad? Mientras tanto, algunos miembros del Team Skull tramaban cómo robarle algo de valor...o por lo menos lo intentaban.

-¡La sangre de pueblerino me puede! ¡Mira nada mas!

-Se ve joven pero...ffffuuuu

-Yo a ella le robo todo...

-¿Y si de verdad le robamos todo?

-¡Buena idea! Tú sal y distráela...

Y sí que la entretuvo. Uno de los miembros se le acercó medio tembleque y le hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Serena le devolvió la sonrisa algo preocupada. Metió de forma disimulada la mano en su bolsillo por si necesitaba ayuda. El chico se dio cuenta, se le acercó demasiado, luego la rodeó tentador pero pisó popó de quien sabe qué pokemon y se alejó avergonzado a limpiarse. Serena escondió la risa poniendo una mano en su boca ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? En Hoenn tambien le coquetearon muchas veces, pero ella muy fiel a su innombrable.

-Eh...-le temblaba la voz-m-me tengo que ir.

-¿Pero a dónde te vas tan lejos de nosotros?

Salió uno y otro y otro rodeándola. ¿Ahora le roban? ¡Claro que no! Sacó a sus pokemon rápidamente y la lucha comenzó: Ataques por aquí y por allá. Serena aprovechó el alboroto para trepar un árbol sin que los otros de dieran cuenta, le daba miedo las alturas, pero no le harían nada.

-¡Se escapó!- notó uno de ellos.

-Cariño~ - habló otro- Sólo danos dinero y listo. ¿Dónde estaaas~?

Serena no dijo nada.

-¿No respondes? Que tímida...¡Búsquenla y nos la llevamos!

-¿A quién se van a llevar?

Satoshi apareció detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy seria. Pikachu empezó a soltar rayos de sus mejillas a modo de amenaza y crispó las orejas.

-¡Satoshi! - el grupo lo miró con odio- ¡No te estamos haciendo nada! En nuestros asuntos no te metas.

-¿¡A quién están molestando ahora!?

-¿¡Qué te importa!?

-¡Oye!, ¡la chica está sobre un árbol!

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¿¡Qué chica!?- el entrenador frunció el ceño.

-¡Que te larges de aquí!

Sacar a Satoshi de sus casillas era difícil, pero ellos lo lograban con facilidad por fastidiar siempre tanto a los pokemon como a las personas. Cuando gritó "Pikachu, impactrueno" corrió a buscar a la chica en problemas. Y bien que lo hizo, por que darse cuenta que era Serena lo enojó muchísimo. Furioso, le ordenó a Incineroar que atacara a los dos hombres que intentaban subirse al árbol.

-¡Bájate de ahí!

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-Ni creas, te bajas o te bajo.

Mientras los chicos caían del árbol gracias a Incineroar, Serena aprovechó para bajar y darle órdenes a sus pokemon para que continúen atacando. Satoshi se apresuró hacia ella pero como dicen, hierva mala nunca muere y los pocos miembros que quedaban se fueron contra él. Serena se asustó, pero recordó que era Satoshi y que en cuenta de tres los vencía.

Uno...

-¡Hey, saca a tu roca con cuello!

Dos...

-¿Ahora si, no? ¡Vete a la...!

¡Tres!

*FIUM* una combinación de ataques los mandó a donde sea que el miembro del team Skull quería mandar a su subordinado.

-¿¡Estas bien, Serena!?-Habló por fin el entrenador tomándola de los hombros y mirando si no tenía nada- ¡Llegué a tiempo!

-¡Estoy bien!-le clavó los ojos entre feliz y asustada- ¡Satoshi!, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¡Aquí! ¡Primero me contestas!

La cara de Serena sólo reflejaba una única palabra: ¿EH?

-¿Qué es eso de dejarme plantado?, ¡estuve buscándote toda la mañana y por toda la isla! ¿¡Cinco de la mañana!? ¿No te dije que vendría contigo?

Serena apretó sus labios y miró al piso sin decir nada. Satoshi volvió a ver ese gesto extraño y triste en sus ojos, sus bonitos ojos azules, aún la tenia cogida por los hombros, estaba bien, y como hace rato casi la lastiman simplemente se lanzó a abrazarla, calmándose él tambien. Serena se sorprendió, ese movimiento era completamente inusual en él.

-No importa...ya estas bien.

Agradeció que no esté viendo su violento sonrojo y le devolvió el abrazo, disfrutando el momento y del interesante perfume que llevaba, no recordaba que usara perfume. En fin, ya tenia diecisiete ¿no? Si supiera que era Lillie quien le obligaba a ponérselo cada mañana...

* * *

Cuando la bola sombra de Pancham se encontró en el aire con la llamarada de Delphox y el viento de hadas de Sylveon lo mantuvo en el aire soltando destellos multicolor se terminó la presentación. Ya era mediodía y era buen momento para descansar después de estar dando presentaciones sin parar. Serena notó que Satoshi ya no estaba, pensó que ya se había ido, pero lo vio de lejos corriendo con dos botellas con agua en sus manos.

-¡Buen trabajo!-le entregó una de las botellas-Debes beber algo, con este calor te deshidratas.

-¡Gracias!-aceptó gustosa- Creo que debería buscar un Centro Pokemon, Sylveon se lastimó un lazo con la llamarada de Delphox.

-Hay uno cerca, vamos rápido.

Cuando llegaron, dejaron a los pokemon de la performer con la enfermera y entraron un momento a una habitación. Serena se lanzó con gusto a la cama, acomodándose boca abajo mientras Satoshi se sentó en una de las sillas, cerca a la ventana. Se quedaron en agradable silencio, estar juntos les recordaba muchas cosas.

-Hace mucho que no compartimos habitación-Satoshi habló y Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡era verdad!

-Faltan Clemont y Bonnie y estamos en Kalos-se giró hasta quedar mirando el techo y suspiró nostálgica.

-Sí, a veces quisiera estar de viaje con ustedes otra vez-Satoshi la miró fijamente, y al hacerlo esbozó una sonrisa realmente encantadora, tan encantadora que Serena de verdad pensó que se podía enamorar otra vez. ¡Adoraba que la mirara así! Se puso una almohada en la cara para alejar ese pensamiento y calmar el ardor de su rostro. Pero en ese intervalo de mirar el techo y ocultar su rostro pudo ver que las vigas del techo tenían pequeños nidos vacíos. ¡Qué bonito se miraba!

-¿Se bien, no? -Satoshi siguió hablando- La mayoría de los Centros Pokemon se ven así. Los pokemon aprovechan las vigas para anidar. Hasta puedes dormir con ellos y desde las camas se ven mejor.

Y para confirmar sus propias palabras de un salto se acomodó en la cama junto a ella. Serena casi se cae del susto, o tal vez casi se tira ella misma por compartir cama con él, nunca lo sabremos. Un aterrador hormigeo recorrió el cuerpo de la pelimiel. Volvió a poner la almohada en su cara esta vez para siempre.

-Serena, ¿no te gustó el techo? Pero si se ve realmente bien...

La verdad sí se sentía un poco nervioso. Siempre se acostaba junto a Lana cuando iban a pescar y no sentía nada. Giró su cabeza y apartó la vista del techo. El tacto de su piel hizo que sintiera más calor de lo acostumbrado y mejor se paraba pero le dio flojera levantarse, solo no tenía que acordarse que la chica a su lado lo besó y listo, hasta que el sonido de su estómago reclamando comida le obligó a pararse. Serena ni se quizo peinar por la incomodida y salió del cuarto con su amigo bajo la mirada desaprovadora de la enfermera Joy. Esta juventud está de mal en peor...

* * *

-¡Lillie! ¿¡Dónde está Satoshi!?

-Eh...-Lillie pensaba una mentira para Lulú-...Está enfermo.

-Conozco tu cara de mentirosa. ¿Dónde esta?

-N-No le digas a nadie. Se fue a Akala con Serena.

-¿De verdad?- Lulú volvió a poner la mirada pícara-pues qué interesante.

-¿Por qué es interesante?

-Nada. ¿Vamos a Akala tambien? Seguro se abuuurren sin nosotros.

* * *

Eran las tres y estaban en Ciudad Kantai ¿Por qué no ir a un parque y dejar que sus pokemon disfruten un momento juntos despues de más horas de presentaciones?

-¡Satoshi, vamos a sentarnos en ese lugar junto a la fuente de agua! ¡Se ve muy fresca!

Cuando estuvieron juntos su sonrisa ya no se fue de su rostro. De vez en cuando personas se acercaban a ella por haber visto su presentación y le hacían cumplidos, haciendo que ría y se sonroje a la vez, encantada de esa atención. Satoshi solo la miraba, ella podía llegar a ser tan linda y amable con las personas desconocidas. Había extrañado esa sonrisa que...oh...esperen.

-¡Me acabo de acordar!-se levantó de un salto-Hablé con mi madre y me dijo que fuiste a Puelo Paleta.

-Pero... ¡ah! me contabas tanto de él que pensé visitarlo-le respondió después de un momento de silencio desconcertado-es muy bonito.

Pero dejó la sonrisa para mirarlo estupefacta. ¿Cómo sabía él que había ido a buscarlo si solo le dijeron que visitó el pueblo? ¿Dudaría de sus sentimientos? O tal vez ¿Sí se acordaba de su despedida y la estaba esperando? Tuvo esperanza de que sí.

-¡Tu madre es realmente amable!-Serena juntó sus manos al recordarla-Me trató bien y hablamos mucho tiempo. Hasta me enseñó fotografías de ustedes.

-¡Me gusta que te lleves bien con mi madre!-le sonrió ampliamente-Seguro que te mostró fotos del campamento donde nos conocimos.

-¡Sí!-exclamó ella alegre-tambien me dijo que siempre recuerda esa historia cuando piensa en nosotros. ¿No te parece lindo?

Satoshi guardó silencio y miró a los pokemon que seguían jugando.

-¿Qué te parece si estamos juntos este dia?-habló de repente-Hay cosas que quiero mostrarte. La isla es grande y puedo llevarte donde más gente haya. ¡Te ayudaré en tus presentaciones!

Dicho y hecho, el entrenador la tomó del brazo y se la llevó por todo el lugar. Sí, fue buena idea que viniera, sintió que no podía quererlo más de lo que ya lo quería. Cada dos horas recorrían las rutas y le explicaba los diferentes pokemon que encontraban y a petición de ella probaron varios postres mientras hablaban o simplemente guardaban silencio. Hasta que dieron las seis. El cielo estaba tan lleno de estrellas que Serena no dejaba de sorprenderse y Satoshi pensó que sería buena oportunidad para ver el mar de noche y la llevó cerca a la playa Hanohano, a un lugar que tenía una casita de madera y amplias ventanas.

-Satoshi, ¿qué es esa casa en la playa? ¡Suena música!

-Las niñas pequeñas vienen muy seguido. Es una clase de danza y al final del día compiten entre ellas. Lástima que ya no seas una niña, seguro les ganabas.

Serena rió suavemente. La música era tranquila y sonaba fuerte, ¿por qué no?

-Quiero bailar...

Satoshi la miró asustado ¿Bailar?, ¿ahora?, ¿después de haberlo hecho casi todo el dia?, ¿y él, qué? ¿a esperarla sentado y aburrido?, ¿¡qué tenía en las piernas!?

-...pero quiero bailar contigo.

Eso sí que lo aterró. Si había algo que detestaba era eso. Pero no le dijo que no. Sí que le consentía todo... Cuando Serena tomó su mano y lo llevó más cerca a la melodía que sonaba sus nervios se dispararon ¡Tenía dos pies izquierdos! Sobre todo, ¡nunca volvió a bailar desde Kalos! y cuando lo hacía era por pura diversión, nada de formalidades como ahora. Pensó en decirle que cambiaba de opinión, pero al tocarla se olvidó de eso, despues de todo, ella era Serena y le gusta bailar. No era como un abrazo, se sentía diferente, sus manos cogiendo su mano y su cintura con suavidad como una pareja y tener su vista en ella solamente, empezó a sentir el latido de su corazón. Primero lento. Serena le indicó lo que debía hacer y no dejó su sonrisa cariñosa en ningun momento, pudo casi notar el color rosado en sus mejillas, quería decirle lo bonita que se miraba con ellas. Una vuelta. Notó que no había nadie allí, solo ellos y el sonido de la musica suave. No sabía que expresión tenía en su rostro, pero Serena seguía sonriendo. Apretó un poco mas su mano por lo nervios y ella rió suavemente, colorando más sus mejillas y él disfruto su risa. Nuevamente sintió que la temperatura en su rostro subía mientras la tocaba y miraba. Uno, dos. Pasó de ver su sonrisa a ver sus ojos. Estaban brillantes, desbordando felicidad, eran perfectamente azules, un color que a él le gustaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca como para disfrutar su rostro. Tres, cuatro. Seguía sin saber que expresión tenía o debía poner. ¿Qué cara pones cuando sientes miles de emociones raras en tí? La miraba y era feliz, la tocaba y sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo, cuando la escuchó tararear una sensación agradable le llenó el pecho. Derecha, Izquierda. El movimiento atrajo su cabello miel a su cara, el cual apartó con un gesto rápido de cabeza, algo que le hizo sonreír...¡Estaba sonriendo! Apretó más su mano, esta vez de alegría y ella pudo notarlo. La melodía ya habia acabado pero Serena aún tarareaba. Mecerse solamente. Como si estuvieran bailando la canción más suave del mundo, sin dejar de mirarse. Ahora se fijó en sus labios.

 _"Una última cosa"_

El recuerdo hizo que apartara su vista de ellos para concentrarse en sus ojos otra vez. ¿Ella se acordaba lo de aquella vez?

 _"Una última cosa"_

Apretó más su agarre sin darse cuenta, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo por la impresión del recuerdo. Serena al sentirlo bajó su cabeza ocultándola por el ardor en sus mejillas, su corazón ya le dolía por la rapidez de sus latidos.¿Por qué no decirle que era feliz con él? Levantó su rostró para mirarlo otra vez, pero sentía que ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Satoshi...

-Tus labios tiemblan...

Se detuvieron. Él miraba el extraño gesto de esfuerzo en su cara y cómo se iba tiñendo de rosado a rojo ¿Qué le pasada?

-Y-yo quería decirte que...

Cuando se atrevió a verlo a los ojos se derrumbó, sintió un nudo en su garganta y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Estás bien?-Satoshi dijo casi en un susurro y rodeándola con sus brazos sin saber exactamente por qué.

-Nada...no es nada, vámonos.

Satoshi trató de separarse levemente para mirarla a la cara al sentir que casi temblaba, pero ella no se dejó. Iba a decirle algo pero sentir su respiración en su cuello no dejó que salieran palabras. El cosquilleo que producía era muy ¿agradable?. ¿Qué mas le iba a hacer sentir ella ese momento?

-Vámonos-volvió a decir, separándose esta vez.-Creo que querías llevarme cerca a un volcán.

-Volcan Wela, pero ya es tarde, te lo enseñaré otro dia, ¿sí? -su voz sonaba temblorosa. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sin decir palabra caminaron sin rumbo ¿Ahora qué hacían con la incomodidad? Serena mantenía la cabeza inclindada y Satoshi se sentía agitado ¿Agitado él? Hasta que el sonido de su estómago casi le sonó como " ¡A ver si espabilas y me alimentas!".

-¿Cenamos?-habló por fin- Conozco un restaurante muy bueno en Pueblo Ohana.

Al parecer la situación de ambos bailando en la playa ya había desaparecido.

-¿Cenaremos juntos?-Serena se preguntó mas a si misma que a Satoshi.

-¿Y esa pregunta?-la miró raro.

¡Que buena oportunidad! Una cena en un restaurante, como la cita que nunca tuvieron ¡Le podía entregar su regalo ahí! La emoción crecía y con ellas las esperanzas de que se aclararan ya las cosas entre ellos. Tan enamorada estaba la pobre que no pensó que era Satoshi de quien se trataba la cosa. El entrenador sonrió al verla tan emocionada y pensativa hasta que oyó su propio teléfono sonar y se apresuró a contestarlo.

-¡Alola, Satoshi! -sonó la voz al otro lado de la línea -Habla Hau, ¿Sigues en Akala?

-¡Alola! Todavía me quedo un poco.

-¡Si te quedas hasta las ocho te reto a una batalla!

-¡Acepto!-Satoshi gritó de emoción-¿En la granja de Kiawe?

-¡Entendido! No veremos a las ocho, ¡puntuales!

Cortó la llamada eufórico y...ah, pero primero:

-Serena, después cenaremos. Tengo una batalla con Hau y quiero entrenar antes.

-¿¡Qué!?-no sabía que mueca tenía en su cara la performer-¿Quieres tener una batalla?

-¡Sí! Hau es uno de mis rivales más fuertes...blablabla...como se esperaba del nieto del Kahuna de Melemele...blablabla...Amable además, te dejó ganar ese dia...¿Me estás escuchando, Serena?

Y eso la enojó contra Hau porque le arruinó el dia y contra Satoshi, por ser él, amante de las batallas.

-Pero recién van a ser las siete.-no se dio por vencida- De aquí a la granja son diez minutos. ¿Podemos ir?

-¿Es necesario eso?-le preguntó impaciente.

Se le acabó el encanto. ¡Qué decepción! Su mirada impaciente le dijo todo: prefería entrenar. Resignada, se compró una galleta y se sentó a ver cómo entrenaba. Después recordó que tenía tiempo suficiente para presentarse una vez más y se fue. Cuando regresó seguía entrenando y talvez ni se dio cuenta que se fue. Faltaban ya diez minutos para las ocho ¿Por qué tenía que esperarlo después de eso? Pensó que se iría a cenar sola pero, como dicen, justicia divina y un grito del cielo les llamó.

-¡SERENAAAAAAA¡ ¡SATOSHIIII!

Sus amigos llegaban juntos volando con sus pokemon. Las chicas corrieron a saludarla y con felicidad desbordante Serena le dió las gracias a Lulú por el collar y le prometió que lo usaría siempre, Kiawe y Chris aparecieron entre ellas para darle la mano amistosamente y un regaño a Satoshi por desaparecer. Serena sintió cariño especial por esos dos, Kiawe tenía el trato de un hombre amable y atento y Chris le recordaba a Clemont, sumando, apareció RotomDex, que no lo había visto desde que estuvo en la escuela.

-Artista Serena - le dijo le "pokemon"- Rotom quiere una foto de tus pokemon y una tuya.

Serena le dio su mejor pose y sonrisa y * _chick_ * Sacó a sus pokemon y * _chick_ *. Volteó a ver a Satoshi y él estaba apurado, moviendo sus dedos una y otra vez como si eso apurara las cosas. Pues que espere, la canceló y ellos sí querían saber como estaba.

-¡Hey, Rotom! - Lulú llamó - ¿Por qué solo Serena? Todos deberíamos tomarnos una foto con ella. ¿Verdad, amigos?, ¡muchas fotos de recuerdo!

Serena miró a Satoshi sonriente y rogándole paciencia, y no captó que él podria estar pensado que se iría de Alola para siempre, lejos de estos interrumpe-batallas.

-Una foto frente al árbol, Rotom.

* _chick_ *

-Ahora como si Serena estuviera presentándose y nosotros con cara de woooaaa...

* _chick_ *

-Una fotos con cada uno, para que sea mas personal.

* _chick**chick**chick**chick**chick**chick*_

-¡Una más con otra pose!

 _*chick**chick**chick**chick**chick**chick*_

-¡Ahora solo los pokemon!

* _chick**chick*_

Serena ya no sabía dónde guardar la carcajada al ver la cara ansiosa de Satoshi. ¡Era un adicto a las batallas! El entrenador se sacó la gorra y pasó su mano por sus cabellos para calmarse.

-¡Pero Satoshi, ponte el gorro para la foto!

 _*chick**chick*_

-Rotom, tú tambien debes salir en una, que Chris nos tome la foto con su cámara y tú ven aquí a posar.

-¡Entendido y gracias! -el "pokemon" dio una vueltita alegre.

 _*chick**chick*_

-Que mal, ahora Chris no ha salido.

-¡Yo la tomo! - gritó Satoshi, quien tomó la cámara, los enfocó bien, imaginó que era una bazuca y...

 _*chick*_

-¡Listo! Tengo que ir a mi ba...

-¡Satoshi! Lúlu hizo un pastel. Debes comer un poco, no te vayas- Lillie lo regañó.

Kiawe apareció con un pastel enorme en sus brazos que tenía escrito con chocolate "Que tus sueños se cumplan, Serena". Serena olvidó la risa y se llenó de amor para todos, hasta para el pokemon-pokedex. ¡Eran todos muy amables! Sintió que ya los quería para siempre. Satoshi no comió mucho, ¡quería irse ya! Entre pose y pose y pastel y pastel dieron las ocho y media. Alarmado, gritó que tenía una batalla en la granja y se iba volando bajo la mirada desaprobadora de todos.

* * *

-Estaba a punto de irme, eres un tardón-Hau lucía molesto.

-Lo siento Hau, cosas pasaron.

-¿Encontraste a Serena?

-Sí, está con los demás. ¿Comenzamos?

-Desde hace media hora. ¡Raichu!

-¡Pikachu!

No hace falta que te describa la batalla, no solo porque Satoshi ganó, ni porque yo no sé cómo escribir una, sino porque después de eso todos juntos se fueron a hacer tantas cosas por Akala que te quisiera contar todo, pero no se puede. Ah, y se tomaron más fotos con Hau y Raichu incluido.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora? Yo me quedaré, no he cenado todavia-Hau puso sus manos en su estómago.

-Nosotros nos vamos-Habló Lulú-ya son más de las diez, tenemos que madrugar mañana.

-¿Madrugar? ¿Por qué? -Satoshi la miró confundido.

-Oh...cierto, te lo explicaré en el camino. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. ¡Nos vemos otro día, Hau!

-¡Yo tambien me quedaré!- la voz de la performer llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Serena?, ¿por qué? - Hau la miró extrañado.

-¡Akala es muy grande! Quiero seguir recorriendo la isla- luego miró a Satoshi de forma disimulada- Satoshi...¿podrías quedarte...un momento más?

-¡Claro! Esta isla no duerme en ningún momento. Podemos ver muchas cosas todavía.

-Realmente tenemos que madrugar mañana, Satoshi-Lana aclaró-Lo siento, Serena, tal vez otro día.

-Oh...realmente me quiero quedar. ¡Ah! Entonces llegaré algo tarde, Lillie. ¿Crees que pueda?

-Seguro -sonrió- Le diré a James que llegarás tarde. Ten mucho cuidado, el Team Skull está saliendo en las noches.

-Puede ir conmigo entonces-Hau habló indiferente-los barcos salen hasta media noche.

-¡Gracias, Hau! -Serena juntó las manos- ¡No llegaré tan tarde, lo prometo! ¡Deprisa, quiero ver el volcán!

\- ¡Oye, sin empujar!

Y Satoshi la vio alejarse con él. ¿Volcán? Pero...¡Bah! Una sensacion agridulce le llenó la boca y se giró frustrado.

 _"Te lo enseñaré otro día"_

Agarró del brazo a Lulú con inusual fuerza. -Ya vámonos.

-¡Claro, pero más suave! No soy de roca y Melemele no se va a mover.

-...

-Satoshi, el viaje no dura horas.

 _"Viaje"_

-¡Que te calmes!-se soltó del agarre-¿Qué te ocurre tan de la nada?

-¡De la nada! ¿¡Tú no...!?

-¡Ya basta!-Kiawe se puso entre ellos-No sé qué pasa con ustedes dos pero basta.

Satoshi abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad. Giró sobre sus talones y se inclinó ante su amiga a modo de disculpa.

-¡Lulú, perdóname!

-Te conozco bien-le dio un golpecito cariñoso y olvidando su comportamiento- Eres un encanto el 98% de la veces. ¡Pero olvídate de comer gratis una semana!

-je, je...me lo merezco-le sonrió apenado.

Ya calmado el asunto cada uno se fue a su casa. Satoshi entró pesadamente a la mansión sin despedirse de Lillie, quien no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Lulú, él nunca se porta así.

-Sí lo hace, pero cuando está realmente frustrado, aunque no es frecuente. Sabes que ahora no le gusta mucho compartir sus cosas personales. Fui la primera en verlo así, aún lo recuerdo.

-¡Si que lo conoces bien!

-No por nada tengo "la corona".

-No me lo recuerdes...y vive conmigo.

-¡Recuerda, cinco de la mañana!

* * *

Serena caminó sin hacer ruido, solo tenía que subir los escalones, caminar un poco por el pasillo y listo. La fila de ventanas alumbraba bien con la luz de luna, excepto una figura que casi hace que grite de nuevo del susto de no ser porque la poca luz le iluminó la cara. Satoshi estaba parado ahí, solo y sin rastro de sueño.

-Serena, es más se medianoche ¿qué pasó?

\- Me demoré un poco, la isla es grande y bonita. Estoy casi ya un mes en Alola y no he tenido momento de visitarla.

-¿Te gustó?, ¿es grande, verdad?-no pudo evitar mirarla con cariño.

-¡Muy grande!-sus ojos se abrieron emocionados- Kiawe fue amable y su familia tambien. Dí mis presentaciones y estuviste todo el día conmigo. ¡Ah! Y la sorpresa de los chicos...y luego ver tu batalla y recorrer más zona. ¡Yo...yo estoy feliz!

Serena hablaba con tanta emoción y alegría que Satoshi no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba verla tan feliz, desde que se conocieron siempre cuidaba que ella estuviera bien, hasta se lo dijo a Clemont un día: "Me gusta ver a Serena feliz". Luego recordó.

-¿Por qué te fuiste con Hau?

-Tenías que regresar con los demás-dijo con voz suave-¿No deberías descansar para madrugar?

-¡Pero no quería hacerlo!-exclamó sin darse cuenta.

-¿Estás reclamándome?-lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida y feliz de lo que dijo.

-¡Ah...ah! No te estaba reclamando-se rascó la nuca riendo avergonzado-Perdón, me molesté un poco. No quería que vayas con Hau ¿No querías que estemos juntos como en Kalos? Te iba a esperar, pero igual te fuiste con...¡Agh! ¡No me hagas eso otra vez!

El corazón se le aceleró, quería decirle que de verdad lo había extrañado. ¿Pero si lo enojaba?, ¿si no había pensado en ella esos años?, ¿si eso lo incomodaba? ¡Basta de eso! Ella le dejó bien en claro lo que sentía, le dejó bien en claro que regresaría, si él había decidido ignorarlo ella en ningún momento lo olvidó. ¿Tan difícil es admitir que amas a alguien? Peinó con sus dedos su cabello mientras respiraba, puso sus brazos contra su cuerpo y los volvió puños, entonces abrió la boca cogiendo todo el aire que pudo mientras se encogía de hombros y cerraba los ojos. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Yo...te extrañé.

Satoshi le clavó los ojos sorprendido. Recordó lo que su madre le dijo ese dia. ¡Entonces tenía razón! Ella apartó el rostro avergonzada y cubrió su boca con ambas manos ¡Lo dijo! Ahora esperaba un respuesta que le correspondiera o por lo menos fuera sincera.

-Tambien te extrañé.

Escuchar esas palabras le hicieron sentir nuevamente la existencia de ese otro gran amor, a quien miraba escondida detrás de unas cortinas delgadas. Por su parte, Satoshi se sintió algo equivocado. Sí, la había extrañado, pero luego se convirtió en un bonito recuerdo que le hacía sonreír hasta que Lulú le daba en la cabeza para que deje de poner esa "cara de tonto". ¿Era lo mismo? Tal vez sí, pero ahora estaba con él y había un pequeño detalle que le agradaba en ella: el ya viejo listón azul atado en su cabello

-¿Nunca te quitaste ese listón?-alargó su mano y lo tocó.

-Te dije que lo guardaría siempre...-vio como esa mano tocaba su cabeza y suspiró-era la manera de sentirte conmigo.

\- A-ahora que lo pienso...-la última frase lo desconcertó tanto que no quiso mirarla y apartó la mano- nunca me dejaste un regalo de despedida.

\- ¿No lo hize? - Satoshi volvió a ver ese gesto extraño y triste en ella.

-No, no tengo nada tuyo como un pañuelo o una cinta.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Seguro, nada qu...

No pudo terminar su frase, Serena lo calló con un beso.

* * *

 _Tanta vida yo te di que por fuerza tienes ya saboooor a míííí ... \\(:v)/_

 _Siéntete libre de dejarme cualquier punto de vista que tengas, me agradará responderte o aclarar dudas. No muerdo._

 _ **Pregunta que me hicieron**_

 _ **Tu historia es Amourshipping pero no le pones nada de amour.**_

 _Ehh...No se vieron en años, no puedo ponerles de "beso beso amor infinito" Perdón si los aburrí, por eso traté de hacer relajada la lectura. ¿Ya entienden por qué puse que no esperen besitos ni abracitos?_

 _pero aya tal como aquí, en la boca llevarás, sabor a miiii :u_

-Daromi-


	7. (Auto)Explicaciones Primera parte

No cerró los ojos, quería verla mientras sentía la delicadeza de sus labios, aunque no le correspondió, sus sentidos se adormecieron y no supo qué hacer. Lentamente se separaron, lo suficiente para poder hablar sin sentir la respiración del otro en el rostro. Su cuerpo no le reaccionaba y ella lo notó, sonriendo por lograr su objetivo de refrescarle la memoria.

\- ¿Ya lo recuerdas, verdad?

Él bajó su mirada, pensando con qué palabras responderle. -Sí, pero...

Apretando los puños decidió la encararla.

-No siento nada por tí, lo siento.

Ella lo miró asustada, sintiendo cómo la tristeza y el miedo se apoderaban de ella-...no puedes decirme eso...no lo dices en serio...

-Yo no miento.

Su repuesta cortante la atravesó como un cuchillo- Esperé muchos años para volver a verte, quiero que se termine esta espera ¡sólo puedo ser feliz a tu lado!

-Escúchame, si tantas ganas tienes de terminar este tema vamos a hacerlo ahora. Perdiste tu tiempo al venir aquí, puedo entender que serías feliz a mi lado porque me quieres, pero eso no me haría feliz a mí porque te puedo asegurar que yo a ti no te quiero.

Cuando ella rompió a llorar y salió corriendo en la oscuridad supo que la había perdido como amiga para siempre, pero era mejor herirla así a estar con ella fingiendo amor donde no había. Ahora era libre para estar con...en el siguiente capítulo lo descubrirá, siga con nosotros en...

-¿Quieres apagar eso, Lana? No le gustará nada al profesor que uses esa televisión para ver tu serie rara.

-Pero este programa da a las cuatro. Siempre intento despertarme a esa hora y no puedo, solo alcanzo a ver el final.

-¿Y cómo se supone que entiendas algo si nunca lo ves completo?

-Uhm, está bien, lo apago.

Cinco de la mañana, Pokemon School, despacho del director. ¿Por qué habían ido tan temprano? En resumen: Ya que pronto muchos alumnos irían a su recorrido insular debían empezar sus preparativos pues todos, a excepción de Lillie y Satoshi, era capitanes de las diferentes islas. Sumando más cosas, el profesor Kukui y el director Gabriel Oak ya no estarían los próximos meses en la escuela y les dejaron muchas, muchas, pero muchas cosas que hacer.

Apenas el profesor entró al despacho y dio los buenos días comenzó su comunicado- Todos los capitanes de una isla háganme un pequeño informe de lo que harán o una maqueta, tienen todas estas horas antes de clases para recorrer sus islas y pensar en algo. Estaré aquí si necesitan ayuda, hay mucho que hacer en las aulas de los niños. Ah, y quiero saber por qué Satoshi faltó ayer.

El mencionado no respondió por sentir que el sofá donde se sentó era la cama más cómoda del mundo.

-¡Satoshi! Quiero saber por qué faltaste ayer. Los alumnos de segundo se quedaron sin instructor. ¿Estuviste enfermo?

El chico espabiló por la llamada de atención y puso una mueca de susto mientras se levantaba -¡Yo...!

-Profesor Kukui-habló Lillie con una pequeña reverencia-Sí, estuvo enfermo, perdón por no avisarle. Nos retiramos.

Ya fuera del despacho, Lillie se acercó al de cabello azabache que daba el primer bostezo del día.

-Satoshi, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿no dormiste?

-Tal vez sigo enfermo-le dijo divertido.

-Sabes que mentí, ¿tienes sueño?

-¡Mucho!-le dedicó a Lillie una mirada simpática y se fue-¡Hablamos luego! ¡Gracias por salvarme!

Pasó un par de horas y Satoshi ya soltaba el décimo bostezo (o lo que pudo contar). No sabía en donde estaba parado, solo reaccionaba cuando oía un "¡muévete o mueres!" ya que el lugar era la pista de carrera de los pokemon, llevando, al parecer, unas cajas con cosas que Chris le pidió le llevara dentro del edificio, referente a la prueba que pensaba hacer.

-¡Lana! - dijo Chris -¡Trae la caja que está afuera!

-No puedo cargarla, pesa mucho. Voy a sacar el...

-¡Lana, no! -Satoshi llegó corriendo y apartó la mano de la muchacha - ¡No lo toques! es un generador de energía, te puedes lastimar.

-¿Generador?

-Y está encendido. Es muy peligroso si tus manos están mojadas. ¡Así que nunca levantes esa caja! repito... eh... ¿qué dije?

-Satoshi, de verdad-Kiawe frunció el ceño molesto-ve a lavarte la cara o ven para darte un golpe, no avanzamos nada así.

De mala gana, Satoshi corrió al baño y hundió el rostro en el lavatorio después de llenarlo con agua. Cuando levantó su cabeza el agua helada chorreando por su cuello le hizo estremecerse hasta sentirse más despierto. Obviamente, no durmió nada por culpa de...ella. Volvió a meter la cara en el agua fría cuando volvió el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando empezó a sentirse inusualmente confundido y con sueño.

Era la segunda vez que ella lo besaba, pero esta vez en la comisura de los labios, algo bastante inocente y rápido. Eso revivió los recuerdos del aeropuerto y una ligera inquietud en él. ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

 _-Te lo regalo otra vez._

Serena sonrió y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, dejándolo solo y completamente aturdido.

¿Qué significaba esa frase? Llenó de agua las palmas de sus manos y se lavó la cara ansiosamente. ¿Regalo qué?, ¿otra vez? ¿Serena sentía algo después de tanto tiempo? Era una locura pensar eso...era una locura pensar que sentía algo por él después de tanto tiempo, tanto que tardó unos minutos en quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Era una locura ¿Verdad?

...¿verdad?

¡No! Ahora tenía que concentrarse en donde estaba, mejor lo olvidaba todo, como si no hubiera pasado. ¿Para qué iba a pensar en eso si no le servía ahora? Tenía que pensar en ayudar a sus amigos en lo del recorrido. Volvió a meter el rostro en el agua y lo sacó chorreando sin molestarse en secarse para volver con los otros.

* * *

Serena siguió peinando su cabello alegremente mientras se miraba en el espejo. Miró el reloj por quinta vez y faltaban poco tiempo para que Lillie y Satoshi volvieran y bajara a almorzar con ellos. Toda la mañana estuvo en la playa con sus pokemon entrenando una nueva rutina y pensando qué hacer ahora, sin embargo, su mente seguía en lo de anoche. En realidad, mientras más pensaba en eso, menos arrepentida se sentía. Primero: Sí, fue muy deprisa, pero él debía recordar qué era lo que sentía y no hacerse el loco. Segundo: Ella estaba en Alola con un objetivo y no lo iba a cambiar hasta volver a Kalos, lo demás Satoshi tendría que resolver solo. Decidida, alistó sus cosas para salir, primero iría a "visitar" a Hau y darle la regañada que se merecía, ya recordaba dónde encontrarlo por esas horas. ¡Bingo! Lo vio sentado sólo en su restaurante favorito.

-¡Hau!

-¡Serena! Siéntate conmigo a comer algo, yo invito.

La performer se sentó frente a él y revisó en el menú algo que le antojara.

-Fuí a Akala esta mañana-Hau empezó a llenar de cremas una ensalada-escuché rumores de "una chica apareció ayer y estuvo en cada ciudad presentándose y haciéndose llamar performer"

-¿De verdad?-Serena se impresionó-¿Algo más?

-Te están buscando hasta debajo de las rocas.

Serena casi se lleva la mesa con ella por el salto de alegría que dio, inmediatamente se sentó avergonzada y llevó mechones de su cabello al rostro para ocultar su sonrojo y la mueca de dolor por el golpe en su pierna al casi llevarse la mesa, todo mientras acomodaba el salero y las servilletas en orden. Hau empezó a reírse divertido por la reacción de su amiga, pero casi se atora y se calmó. Ahora las demás mesas los miraban, pero ni le importó. Ya lo conocían como para dejarse avergonzar.

-¡Entonces debo darme prisa!-Serena empezó a jugar con sus dedos como si contara-Tengo que viajar a otra isla. ¡Estoy feliz!

-Me doy cuenta-simpatizó el moreno-¿Por qué no te quedas en Melemele y haces lo mismo? Solo te vieron los de la escuela. Aprovechas para recorrerla, vives aquí y solo conoces tres lugares.

Entonces recordó que Hau fue el culpable de que su cena-cita se cancelara, pero no le reclamó por lo feliz que se sentía ahora, mejor lo perdonaba y ya, asunto resuelto. ¡Pero ojito con que se vuelva a repetir!

-Regresaré a Akala hoy mismo y después recorreré Melemele-Una energía inusual le recorría el cuerpo-Me quedan solo tres meses en Alola...¿En qué gasté el primer mes?

* * *

-¡Alola, James! ¡Lulú y Lana almorzarán con nosotros hoy!

Satoshi ya se encontraba despierto del todo y hablándole de quién sabe qué a Lulú hasta que se sentaron en la mesa. Se sorprendió por ver el lugar de Serena vacío y quería preguntar pero oyó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse y la performer apareció ante ellos saludándolos feliz de la vida, tomando su lugar junto a Satoshi, dedicándole una sonrisa más amplia y el chico disfrutó el gesto particular para él. Pero por alguna razón, según el, no le pudo sostener la mirada. Lindo.

-Entonces ya no voy a entender nada-Lana hablaba con Lillie - ni siquiera sabía que los protagonistas tenían un romance.

-¿De qué hablan?-Serena tomó interés en el cuchicheo de las chicas.

-Miro una serie que no estoy muy segura por donde va porque da a las cuatro y solo me levanto para ver el final...-Lana removió la comida con su cubierto-...y lo peor de todo es que me dijeron que era inesperado la confesión y el beso.

Cuando Satoshi oyó "beso" miró de reojo a Serena y tosió como loco al tragar el arroz en su boca.

-¡Ten cuidado con masticar! Como decía, la chica lo besó y el protagonista la rechazó. Me contaron que todos esperaban que le dijera que sí y se volvieran pareja pero parece que el chico se había olvidado de ella y amaba a otra. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Y cuando Serena oyó "lo besó" se le fue la sonrisa, con "la rechazó" puso una mueca de preocupación, procesando el "volverse pareja" se sonrojó un poco, entendiendo el "se olvidó de ella" se espantó y escuchando "ama a otra" casi se ahoga con la sopa.

-¡Ay, Serena!

Satoshi siguió todo el tiempo sus expresiones con una sonrisa, ¡era divertido ver las caras que ponía! Ella era capaz de hacer muecas exageradamente graciosas y seguir luciendo linda.

-¡Es-Estoy bien!-se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho- Pero ya no puedo comer, Hau me invitó a almorzar hoy.

Ahora al entrenador se le borraba la sonrisa mientras luchaba para no morir de asfixia por lo último que escuchó.

-¡Sí que estás muy raro hoy!-Lulú rió mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

En eso, James avisó que Hau estaba en el vestíbulo buscando a la perfomer y sonriente fue a verlo (¿¡Satoshi, te mordiste la lengua!?) Lillie abandonó la mesa para darle algunos recados al visitante junto a Lana, pues al moreno le había prestado unos señuelos que necesitaba. Lulú pudo notar cómo su amigo ya fuera de peligro miraba fijamente al salero como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y sin aguantarse la duda se acercó a él.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó suavemente.

-Sí, estoy bien-y la respuesta fue muy corta.

-O estas triste, tal vez.

-Estoy bien.

-Sonríe, Satoshi, no te sientas mal.

-Te dije que estoy bien.

-Estás triste~

-¡Que estoy feliz, maldición!

Lulú se quedó desconcertada viendo cómo la cara se Satoshi ponía una mueca asustada por su respuesta y reacción, la chica lo miró a los ojos y soltó la carcajada de su vida.

-Lu-Lulú-tartamudeó-¡Lo siento...!

-De verdad...de verdad...-ya no podía respirar de la risa-...ay...¡mi estómago!

-¿De verdad, qué?- Satoshi empezó a sentirse ofendido.

-¡Eres una bomba! Se puede predecir tus acciones pero nunca tus emociones. Como esa caja de...¿pandora era?

-Estás loca. ¿Y quién es esa pandora?

-No, tú eres el loco ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de tu reacción, verdad?

-Sí...-seguía perplejo.

-Pues cuidado con tu boca, recuerda que hoy vienen los chicos para las maquetas. No te voy a preguntar qué te pasa porque no me vas a responder...y quiero seguir comiendo.

Satoshi agradeció la consideración mientras se frotaba los ojos para relajarse. En honor a la verdad, él no quería decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que pasaba, además, ni él entendía por qué se enojó. Entonces ¿para qué hacerlo? Era innecesario ¿qué iban a entender? Buscó con la vista si alguien más presenció su arrebato y soltó el aire reprimido al darse cuenta que no, todo bajo la mirada burlona de Lulú. "Eso te pasa por no contarme tus cosas" pensó.

* * *

Serena vio su cajita rosa que siempre llevaba con ella en las manos de Hau. ¡Se le había olvidado y no se dio cuenta! Tomó el objeto y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba gracias al chico parado frente a ella.

-¡Me estuvieron viendo raro todo el camino! Ten cuidado la próxima vez...y creo que alguien me lanzó piropos...

-¡Muchas Gracias, Hau! No sé qué haría si lo perdiera.

-Eres amable-Lillie le dedicó de esas sonrisas que lo desmoronaban.

-¡Hau!-Lulú salió con Satoshi hasta el vestíbulo para verlo.

-¡Satoshi, Lulú! ¿Van a comenzar con lo del recorrido hoy?

-¡Sí!-Satoshi le puso el brazo en el hombro-¡Me dijeron que el Kahuna dejará que tomes su lugar algunas veces! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas?

-Que te mandara a rodar*.

Rápidamente retiró el brazo porque, entre risas, el moreno le propinó un golpe en el pecho.-¡JA!, ¡Cállate!

-¡Gracias otra vez, Hau! ¡Te hornearé unas galletas!

Satoshi puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Galletas? Un momento... ¡Serena no le horneó nada desde que llegó a Alola!

-¿Galletas?-el chico la adoró con la mirada iluminada- ¡Perfecto! Seremos los mejores amigos a partir de hoy ¿Ya sientes que me quieres?

Hau miró de reojo a su amigo-rival. Ya había notado que Serena sentía algo por él cuando lo nombraba en sus conversaciones. Y era imposible no reconocer las caras que ella ponía y él solía poner mirando a...¡Buena idea! Iba a cobrarse todas las que le hizo tanto como en las batallas como con Lillie, sí, hasta cierto punto Lillie lo rechazaba por él. ¿Por qué no? Porque sí, porque quería molestarlo, porque se lo debía, porque se consideraba un rebelde y revolucionario y porque eso último no iba para nada al tema. Aunque no pareciera que él sintiera algo...¡Bah! Igual iba a intentarlo.

Satoshi cruzó los brazos. "¿Ya sientes que me quieres?" ¡JA! Serena lo quería a él ¡Todavía se ríe! Este Hau...

Serena empezó a reír.

¡Y ella también! ¡Pero hay que ver cómo eres!

-¡Hau! No sabía que "cambiaste".

¡Y Lulú le guiñaba el ojo!

-Entonces quédate mientras esperas. Hagamos juntos lo del recorrido.

¡Y Lillie lo invitaba a quedarse! ¿Desde cuándo Hau tenía la corona de la amistad?

-Pero las hornearé después-Serena habló-pensaba atrapar un pokemon ahora. Si quiero promocionar mis presentaciones tengo que tener un pokemon de la región.

-¡Es una buena idea, Serena! ¡Voy contigo!-la palabra pokemon, atrapar y región eran los interruptores de felicidad para el chico que, animado y olvidándose de lo anterior y de que aún no acababa de almorzar, cogió su mochila y la de ella mientras la tomaba de la muñeca hasta salir de la mansión sin que ella pueda decir pío.

-¡Regresa ahora mismo!-Lulú gritó desde la ventana.-¡Otra vez! No voy a volver a hacer las cosas por él. Voy a seguirlo.

-Iremos contigo-Lillie y Lana la siguieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hacemos con el proyecto?

-¿Puedes encargarte, Hau?

Bien...tal vez no le salió taaaan bien eso de cobrárselas porque todos lo abandonaron, pero no se puede obtener todo en esta vida.

* * *

-¡Detente, detente! ¡Satoshi!

Llevaban corriendo cerca de media hora y Serena ya no podía respirar mientras que su amigo aún corría y le hablaba tranquilamente como si tuviera pulmones enormes o no los tuviera.

-¡Un poco más!

-¡No quiero entrar mucho al bosque!-se detuvieron por fin-Es peligroso.

-Nada te va a pasar, estás conmigo.-levantó los hombros despreocupado.-Además, te traje por que hay algo que debemos hablar.

-Te escucho-Serena sonrió entre nerviosa y curiosa.

-Lo de ayer.

Sabía que era eso-¿Qué pasó ayer?

-¿Qué crees?-la pregunta anterior le alteró un poco.

Serena tuvo una idea. Había aprendido a ser bastante astuta viajando sola.- ¿Qué creo? Oh...que tienes muchas cosas que decirme-sonrió ampliamente.

Satoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Decirte algo a tí?-en realidad, el de cabellera azabache disfrutó esa "adivinanza", sobre todo porque vino de ella, que era ya suficientemente raro-¿Qué crees que te quiero decir?

-No lo sé-se sinceró-podrías mirarme ahora y decírmelo.

Serena tenía una sonrisa extraña, como si estuviera feliz y perdida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio así? ¡Claro! Cuando ella aún no sabía qué hacer con sus sueños y él la llevó por la ciudad para animarla. Fue la primera vez que logró relacionar el concepto de empatía que leyó en un diccionario con lo que sentía, cuando la vio triste y quería alegrarla haciendo las cosas que le gustaban y no obligándola a contarle o a actividades que no eran de su interés, aunque siempre para él aplicaba las batallas en cuestiones de decisiones y le funcionó a la perfección. Oh...esperen, ¿Primera vez?

¿Por qué siempre era una "primera vez" con Serena? Su primera amiga, su primer enlace emocional, su primer beso...

-Tengo todo el tiempo para ti ahora-Serena continuó cuando no obtuvo respuesta- Cuando recorra la isla no creo que nos veamos muy seguido. Piensa mientras busco un pokemon, de verdad quiero uno.

Mientras la pelimiel se metía entre los arbustos, Satoshi decidió sentarse en una roca y abrir su pequeña bolsa de chocolates surtidos para hacer algo más que callarse la boca*. Lillie se la dio esa mañana cuando lo vio soltando bostezos en la cara de todos. Serena empezó a mirarlo tímida y le alcanzó uno. Cuando la sonrisa de la chica al recibir el dulce se volvió una mueca de desagrado al probarlo le causó mucha gracia.

-¿Desde cuándo no te gusta el chocolate?

-¡Sabía muy agrio!-la mueca de desagrado seguía.

-¿Este?-le dio otro.

-mmm...sabe a licor...

-Tal vez este.

-...amargo...

-Creo que...

-Mejor yo-soltó una risa nerviosa.

Era muy raro todo eso, sobre todo cuando ella se llevó a la boca el trocito de chocolate y llevó toda su cabellera para atrás, peinándose con los dedos después de que se despeinara por tanto viento y tanto árbol. Ahogó una risa apretando los labios, encantado de la imagen.

-¡Baya!-aplaudió.-¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Sigo despeinada?

-Ya no mucho.

-¿O ya sabes que decirme?

-Ya...-contestó muy confundido.

-Olvida lo de ayer.

-¿¡Qué!?

Serena necesitaba saber si Satoshi era capaz de pasar por alto una acción así como si no fuera nada o insistir en ello. ¡Era un beso! No un abrazo cualquiera. Si era capaz de olvidarlo...entonces sería difícil.

-Pensé...-cuidaba de no confundirlo aunque estaba haciendo todo lo contrario-Satoshi es mi amigo, no quiero perder a mi amigo.

Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que se aturdió ¿Perder a mi amigo?, ¿¡Perderlo como amigo!?

¿Puede alguien perder un amigo?, ¿cómo se pierde uno si no es por traición?, ¿o por muerte?

-¿Por qué crees que...eh...me perderás como amigo?-se confundió más mencionando esas palabras y se masajeó el cuello.

-¡Pueden pasar muchas cosas hoy!-lo miró de tal forma que pensó que tenía razón.

-¡Nunca me perderás!-lo dijo decidido y con los puños bien en alto- ¡Siempre seremos amigos, Serena!

Se sonrieron. Serena sabía que Satoshi la quería a su manera, incluso si no era como ella deseaba. Realmente lo quería, tanto si le correspondía como si no.

-¿Me lo prometes?-Ella tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza.

-¡Te lo prometo!-y él apretó sus manos con fuerza- ¡Siempre seremos amigos! No importa qué ocurra.

Lulú le había enseñado que en estas ocasiones siempre se debe dar un abrazo, así que tensó los brazos para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla con cuidado. Posó uno de sus brazos en su espalda y el otro en sus hombros, su corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez, confundiéndolo, sobre todo cuando ella con mucha timidez levantó los brazos y lo abrazó también, ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Las cosquillas que le provocó su respiración le hizo encoger sus hombros, haciendo que Serena levantara su rostro y lo mirara avergonzada con un "lo siento" en los labios, Satoshi sonrió por su expresión y juntó su frente con la de ella divertido por descubrir que disfrutaba verla tan sonrojada.

-¡Por Giratina Chris ya cállate! ¡Se van a dar cuenta de que estamos aquí!

 ** _*Crash*_ ** se rompió el momento al separarse del susto y mirar a todos lados. ¿A que pensabas que los otros estaban lejos? Como si no los conocieras, falsa alarma. ¿Quién quiere pizza?

-¡Lulú, sal inmediatamente de donde sea que estés!-Satoshi habló al aire alterado con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Ehhh...meowww.

-Que Meowth ni nada, ¡Ven aquí!

Detrás de unos arbustos cercanos salieron Lulú y Chris...Hau y Lana...y Kiawe y Lillie...y Rotom.

-Rotom tomó fotos~-el "pokemon" canturreó.

-¿¡Que tú qué!?

-¡Satoshi, no es lo que parece!-la morena lo defendió.

-¿¡Entonces qué es!?

-¡Estábamos escondidos y ustedes aparecieron!

-¿¡Y para qué se escondían!?

-¡No invadas mi privacidad, soy una mujer!

-¡Ah! ¿Y ellos, qué?

-¡Huyan compañeros!

Y corrieron como nunca en su vida corrieron y en todas las direcciones. Satoshi se sacó el gorro y lo tiró al suelo frustrado y se frotó la cara con ambas manos para relajar su ardiente rostro. ¡A veces quería matarlos a todos! Cuando volteó a ver a Serena se dio cuenta que estaba solito, ahí solito, hasta Pikachu no estaba, hasta la bolsita de chocolates desapareció. Soltó un grito y golpeó con el puño un árbol. A saber qué era lo que pensaba...

* * *

-¡Chris, me las vas a pagar!

-¡Yo solo tosí un poco y gritaste! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!-el bajito se defendió.

-¡Así que hay algo entre esos dos! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué lindo!-Lulú saltaba de emoción y soltaba grititos de felicidad.

-Entonces ya tengo un buen compañero para hablar de chicas-Hau miraba sonriente cómo la otra saltaba.-y me antojó comer chocolate ¿alguien tiene?

-¿Por eso estaba medio embobado hoy?-Lana siguió el tema-Y yo que pensé que Lulú solo imaginaba cosas.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo razón!-la morena puso los brazos en su cintura para lucir importante-Operación "Atrapa a la abeja reina" requiere más miembros.

-¿Qué es eso de "operación"?-Lillie puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Felicidades, Lillie! Estás dentro...Sí, Hau, no te ignoro, tú también estás dentro. Lillie, te encargarás de que Serena te cuente todo. Debemos averiguar qué es lo que ocurrió cuando viajaban por Kalos.

-Ya...no niego que sea interesante-Kiawe ahogó una risa con su mano-pero déjenlos tranquilos, son asuntos personales.

-Ustedes las chicas siempre quieren saber de estas cosas-Chris apoyó a Kiawe.

-Sólo por esta ocasión-Lana se frotó las manos maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?, ¿transformarnos de entrenadores a alcahuetes? Olvídalo, ¿parejas? Bien aburrido este fanfic, queremos más participación, más batallas. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer Kiawe y yo ahora, aburrirnos?

-Si quieren se pueden ir.

Cuando cada uno regresaba a sus hogares, Lulú reunió a sus "miembros" un momento lejos de la vista de todos. -Psss...nadie le diga nada a Kiawe ni a Chris a partir de hoy, será ultra secreto...que sí, Hau, también estás dentro. Siempre pensé que eras raro... ¡Ya saben qué hacer!

¡BWEHEHEHEHE!

* * *

Satoshi estaba molesto. Primero Serena lo besaba, después le pedía que lo olvidara, después desaparecía y los otros los estaban espiando. No quería molestarse con ellos, ya tenía bastante con lo de quedarse... ¡No pienses eso ahora! Y tampoco es que se hubiera sentado un rato y puesto a pensar si sentía algo por Serena. ¡Nunca lo había hecho!, ¿quién era Serena para que le dedique ese tipo de pensamientos? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya. Ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía lo de enamorarse, esperen, si sabía, pero no estaba interesado, o por lo menos hoy no, o tal vez sí. Mejor no. Pikachu, quien no lo había abandonado sino que se fue a comer los chocolates a un lugar mas tranquilo, vio el ceño fruncido y solo pudo lamerle un poco la mejilla para intentar calmarlo de lo que sea que lo molestase y bien que lo hizo, su entrenador lo abrazó contento.

-Perdón, Pikachu, seguro te preocupo ¿Verdad?

-Pi~...

-¿Te gustaría más dulces, amigo? Vamos a comprarte algo.

Relajado, buscó el camino hasta una confitería, el lugar quedaba en uno de los pueblos cuyo nombre acababa de olvidar, pero no quería regresar todavía. La enorme vitrina mostraba diferentes dulces que Pikachu se tomó su tiempo para elegir algo y al final se decidió por unos Maracons, para la mala suerte de su entrenador que le trajo a la mente a la pelimiel. Despues de comprar se sentó en las bancas que tenía organizada afuera una floristería.

-¡Satoshi!-Serena llegaba corriendo y notablemente cansada-¡Lo siento, me perdí!

-¡Otra vez me dejaste!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-el entrenador cruzó los brazos, con una mirada que no aceptaba un mejor-te-explico-mas-rato-aquí-hay-mucha-gente-tengo-muy-buenas-razones-no-me-mires-así. Serena entendió bien esa mirada y divagó un rato.

-No nos dimos cuenta de que nos seguían...me asusté un poco y me fui corriendo.

-Son impredecibles-cambió la expresión seria por una sonrisa enorme-Por cierto, sobre lo de anoche, lo olvidaré.

Serena estaba atónita ¿Acaso esperaba que lo felicitara? Porque la cara de él daba a entender eso.

-Lo olvidaré, como me dijiste. Estuviste todo el día en mi cabeza y no me gusta.

Obviamente lo dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero Serena se lo tomó muy mal.

-No te gusta pensar en mí.- Con "lo olvidaré" era suficiente, eso ultimo no le gustó nada.

-Tengo muchas cosas importantes para pensar ahora.

-¿Entonces no soy importante para tí?- y prefirió confundirse a sentirse mal.

-¡No me refiero a eso! yo...¡claro que eres importante!...para mí tu no...es que lo de anoche...lo de Kalos...-empezó a enredarse y se llevó las manos a la cabeza enfadado-¡No entiendo! ¿No querías que me olvidara de eso?

-No tenía que ser así...-la performer se dio cuenta de que fue su culpa que pasara esto. Lo había confundido.

\- ¿Así como? ¿Por qué me dijiste entonces que lo olvidara?

-¿Y me vas a obedecer?

-¿¡Qué más quieres que diga!?

Serena se giró para no verlo, sintiendo que el pecho le oprimía ya bastante como para intentar respirar.

-Nada, ya lo has dicho todo-dijo casi en un susurro que Satoshi tuvo que esforzarse para oírla e interpretó esa evasión como un enojo de su parte y se impacientó.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Regresaré a Akala...-musitó-Voy a regresar a Akala hoy.

¿Y otra vez no le dijo nada? ¡Lo estaba evitando ya bastante! Satoshi apretó los puños, la confusión, el enojo, el sentirse ignorado, el no entender la situación, el no haber dormido absolutamente nada, todo eso se combinó y algo se disparó dentro de él.

-Serena... ¿no quieres incluirme en tu recorrido? Dímelo y te dejaré tranquila.

Serena se tomó tanto su tiempo para pensar que Satoshi volvió a pensar que estaba enojada con él.

-¿Quieres irte? Pues vete.

* * *

 _"¡Hola, Lillie! ¿Cómo estás? En dos días llego, tengo muchas ganas de verte otra vez. Te extraño, ¿tú también me extrañas? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, le he dejado instrucciones a James para mi llegada. Si las cosas se apresuran llegaré antes, te avisaré. Gladio"_

Desde cuando me escribes de esta manera...

* * *

 ** _Que te mandara a rodar*. = una manera de decir botar, mandar al diablo._**

 ** _callarse la boca*.= Sé que está mal escrito. Fue a propósito._**

 ** _Aquí es cuando el fic decidirá si te aman o te odian xD Si te gusta recomiéndalo a alguien que le pueda gustar, si no te gusta recomiéndalo a tus enemigos, que de algo se tienen que morir :D_**

 ** _Además, dejé de ver S &M en el episodio 12 y ya ni me acuerdo muchas cosas de ellos, pero voy a regresar porque Gladio al igual que Kalm son mis amores 3_**

 ** _-Daromi-_**


	8. (Auto) Explicaciones Segunda Parte

_"Tranquila, Serena. Inspira, espira. Te vas porque quieres no por otra cosa. Inspiiira, espira. Sería bueno saber_ _dónde_ _estoy primero. Ese árbol ya lo vi o todos los árboles son iguales. Inspiiira, espira. Ya no es buena idea atrapar un nuevo pokemon aunque ese de ahí es muy lindo."_

Serena sacó una pokebola sin hacer ruido hasta que vio que el pokemon miró algo detrás de ella y salió espantado. Volteó curiosa y aquella criatura negra-rosa la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Qué grande! El pokemon levantó una enorme pata y golpeó el suelo junto a ella, mandándola unos metros más lejos por el impacto. Serena ahogó un grito y sintió algo cálido cubriendo su pierna izquierda.

-¡No quiero pelear!-se levantó como pudo, sintiendo que empezaba a tener miedo-¡No te haré daño!

Pancham logró salir de su pokebola y se puso ante el enorme pokemon para proteger a su entrenadora, Serena intentó pararse pero la herida en su pierna le obligó a quedarse en el suelo.

-¡Pancham, no le hagas nada!

Su pokemon se quedó perplejo, así que le sonrió y levantó su rostro al enorme ser-Si quieres pelear, entonces atácame a mí.

Entonces Serena tomó a Pacham y lo abrazó mientras el pokemon la olfateaba y levantó la enorme pata en dirección a ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó la mandíbula esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

-¡Vete!

¿¡Él!?

En su asomrbo escuchó al enorme pokemon irse corriendo.

-¡Serena!-la voz conocida la llamó- Ese pokemon era un Bewear, si te atacaba te podía haber roto los huesos ¿¡En qué pensabas!?

Serena sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta, llevó sus manos a su pierna izquierda y apretó la herida que le dolía ya mucho. Satoshi al notarlo se arrodilló a su lado y buscó en su mochila algo para cubrirlo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Sí, puedo pararme-su voz sonaba agitada.

-No quieras atraparlo- él le sonrió para calmarla-ese pokemon está loco. Si supieras...

Pancham se apartó triste por no haber hecho nada, entonces casi se muere del susto al sentir que tiraban de su pata pero se llenó de alegría porque era su entrenadora quien se tiró al suelo junto a él, llenándolo de besos y abrazos. Ya no le importaba ensuciarse si era necesario y su pokemon estaba a salvo ¿Por qué no? Mientras ella lo aplastaba con su amor, Satoshi se asombró por la escena, sí que Serena cambió...ella logró apoyarse en un árbol y se paró rechazando la ayuda del entrenador, pero igual la sostuvo por uno de sus brazos.

-T-Te dije que puedo parame.

-Soy entrenador, no sordo.

A Serena no le dio risa pero igual se rió porque al parecer era un chiste, ella no era de las que daban malas contestaciones y le daba pereza enojarse. Aunque había que reconocer que le dijo eso por no saber qué contestar. Que todo aquí hay que decirlo.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te estabas yendo hacia una cueva, el puerto está al otro lado.

Por supuesto no pienses que te estaba siguiendo, ambos seguían enojados.

-No te muevas mientras trato tu herida.

Serena no tuvo más opción que respirar hondo, y muy hondo porque soltó un gemido de dolor y contrajo los músculos, clavando sus dedos en el tronco del árbol. ¿Qué le estaba metiendo, sal?

-¡Perdón!-se asustó el entrenador- Pero te va a doler, Bewear no es alguien delicado.

Serena soltó un grito ahogado otra vez por el ardor, en mala hora se lo tuvo que encontrar.

-Tienes suerte de que trajera gasa, Lulú siempre me decía "Ayay Satoshi un día de estos te mueres", "reconoceré tu cadáver porque no lleva alcohol ni vendas ni nada", "me sacas canas verdes". Aunque eso último no lo entiendo, su cabello es verde.

Ya tratada la herida pasó uno de sus dedos desde la rodilla hasta la pantorrilla, al parecer no había dolor en la zona.

-¡Como nueva!-Satoshi le regaló una sonrisota que inmediatamente borró-...me tengo que ir.

Cuando la dejó sola y con el "gracias" en la boca realmente pensó que lo de antes fue una tontería. Él no era de tratar mal a las personas. Comenzó a sentir remordimiento ¡Satoshi!, ¡Por favor, perdóname!, ¡No me di cuenta!, ¿Qué te hice? Todo lo que hizo todo este tiempo era ser él mismo y yo me enojaba por eso.

Decidió dejar la pena para cuando arreglaran el asunto, como ya sabía dónde estaba aprovechó para entrar a una tienda y comprar un poco de gasa para su herida. Nada más cruzar la puerta se llenó de espanto cuando vio a uno de eso miembros Team Skull mirando... ¿¡flores!?

-¡Rojo! ¡Así le gusta a la Stefanya!

El ladronzuelo tomó un ramo y se fue al mostrador. Llena de curiosidad, Serena pensó que se lo robaría para su novia, lo siguió tratando de no parecer sospechosa.

-¡Quiero esto!-el jovencito lanzó el ramo en el mostrador-También una tarjeta.

-Se la escribimos también- el vendedor sonrío por cortesía - dígame lo que desee en su tarjeta.

-¡Jo! Genial, a ver escríbale esto...

-¿Nombre de la dama?

-Stefanya

-¿S-T- E? o ¿E-S-T?

-S-T- E, con "y".

-Entendido.

-Con "a" al final.

-Continúe.

- _¡Alola mi corazón! Sabes que estoy con el asuntito y no puedo ir a verte pe' , pero recuerda que te amo con el cora, ¡y si me entero que te metes con otro en mi ausencia lo mató, le meto punta al hijoesuditto!_

Serena sonreía mientras escuchaba a ese muchacho. No era algo que ella se imaginaba recibir pero era lindo que ese ladronzuelo le comprara algo a su pareja. Hasta esas personas tenían su corazoncito. Tal vez no era malo, solo estaba por el mal camino y podía rectificarse. Volteó la cara para seguir escuchando y no ser descubierta en su travesura.

-¿Cuánto me va a salir?

-El ramo cuesta 100 monedas*

-¡Ajijo!...por qué tan cara la cosa si crece ahí fuera...no voy a comer hoy.

-Sin la nota le cuesta 80.

-¡Ya!

Cuando el vendedor tiró la nota con rostro burlón, Serena lo recogió en secreto (merecía ser guardada) y corrió a regresar a la mansión, sin saber que en un futuro se arrepentiría de haberla tomado. Malo, malo.

* * *

Revisó la carta una y otra vez, hace seis días que la recibió y Gladio no aparecía. Sabía que por cuestiones de la corporación mucha gente intentaba...sabía que tenía muchas razones para preocuparse. Cuando Lillie vio a Satoshi entrar al salón quiso decirle lo que pasaba, pero lo vio con el ceño fruncido y cómo se iba volando a su habitación después de que todos los presentes le lanzaran una miradita burlona y él no tenía ánimos para nada. Lana lo miró curiosa y sonrió con tanto cariño que Lulú quería respuestas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Pataleta.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Tiene una rabieta-dijo Lana-Las reconozco, mis hermanas también hacen muchos berrinches.

-Qué raro, y vino sin Serena. ¿Habrán...?

-Las rabietas casi nunca se producen por la razón que aparentan-Lana guiñó el ojo.

-Si es verdad lo que dices...me preocupa.

Minutos después Serena apareció en el salón con una cara de sorpresa de ver a sus nuevos amigos ahí reunidos y con cara angelical. Lulú le ofreció una taza con el té que estaban tomando y antes de sentarse notó que Lillie tenía en su mano un pañuelo y los ojos levemente enrojecidos.

-Lillie, ¿estás bien?

-Mi hermano no ha regresado - la voz de Lillie se quebraba.

Serena la miró sorprendida.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí, se llama Gladio y nadie sabe nada de él.

Cuando Lillie se llevó el pañuelo a los ojos Serena no pudo evitar sentir un peso en su corazón. Se sentó junto a ella, tomándole por sorpresa sus manos y apretándolas con ternura. Ella la iba a animar.

-¡No te preocupes!-le dijo lo más alegre posible-seguro que...¡que te está preparando una sorpresa!

La performer apretó con más cariño sus manos y Lillie sonrió, Serena no conocía a su hermano para nada, él no era como los de la TV con el típico "ayayay mi hermanita te tengo una sorpresa".

-Claaaaaro-Lulú rodó los ojos y Serena lo notó.

-Y, ¿por qué no?-Serena quería saber.

-Gladio es una persona seria. No quiero decirlo pero ella tiene razones graves para preocuparse.

Serena notó que Lillie otra vez quería llorar y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Ya verás que pronto llega, Lillie! Te lo prometo. Seguro se atrasó, eso es todo.

-Por supuesto-Lulú aplaudió-eres taaaan adorable, Serena-y dejó de lado el tema anterior y se lanzó a darle un abrazo y de paso Lana también que estaba presente.

-Muy lindo las chicas cuando se consuelan, pero sigo aquí.

-Hau, perdón, sigamos con lo del recorrido.

Una hora después de que Lana se vaya, el hambre le obligó a Satoshi a tener ganas de comerse lo que sea que viera en el suelo. Cuando abrió la puerta y todos lo vieron bajando las escaleras, Serena dejó su taza y se levantó diciendo que iba a regresar a Akala lo más pronto posible y que tenía que alistarse. Lillie sintió ganas de llorar otra vez porque ahora Serena se iba y todavía no sabía nada de su hermano, y Satoshi hace un rato la había ignorado. En fin, Serena caminó hasta la entrada de las escaleras que subían al pasadizo del segundo piso y cruzó miradas con él, ambos bajaron la cabeza en un saludo y siguieron como si nada, sintiendo ahora ella las ganas de llorar y Satoshi que podía comer y de paso golpear algo. ¿Por qué seguía molesto?

-¡Satoshi!-Lulú le regañó cuando estuvo con ello -Tu pastel estaba esperando su mosca, siéntate y come.

-¡Gracias!-Satoshi no esperó a que se lo digan para meterse un tremendo bocado de postre.

-Pensé que nunca volverías.

-No podía dejar que hagas mi parte del recorrido, lo siento.

-¿Pensaste en mí? ¡Qué lindo!

Lulú por la exclamación se derramó té en toda la ropa pero en lugar de limpiarse se lanzó a él para darle un abrazo (la verdad era que quería ahorcarlo un poco, pero shhhh).

-Si me abrazas con esa ropa llena de té y trozos de pastel me voy otra vez- la miró fijamente- Es mi único cambio de ropa.

¡Qué importa! Lulú le dio un fuerte abrazo que lo estaba ahogando (shhhh) y soltaba risitas mientras él, resignado, recibía del afecto y de paso lo disfrutaba.

-¿Tu único cambio?-Lillie se espantó-¿Qué hiciste con toda la ropa que te compré?

-No sé dónde la puse -Satoshi se rascó la nuca nervioso-¡Pero sí uso el perfume!

-¡Seré yo la que haga pataleta ahora!

-¿Pataleta?-la miró confundido.

-No parece que entiendas la cosa.

-Lo que al muchacho le pasa es que no ha tenido buenas batallas en días.-Hau soltó una risa burlona mientras se servía su quinta tajada.

Satoshi dejó a medio camino de llegar a la boca su cuchara con pastel. ¡Era verdad! Tal vez toda la energía que sentía era porque no había tenido una batalla de verdad, las de la escuela era sólo de demostración y la de Hau duró poco. ¡Por supuesto! Se sentía atrapado y se liberaría con una batalla. Qué bueno que Hau estaba presente, le pidió una y él aceptó, pero después de comer, me está todo buenísimo. Satoshi liberó un grito de emoción. ¡Tendría una batalla de verdad!

-Que agradable es tenerte alegre y no con la rabieta- Lulú lo miraba feliz.

-No estaba haciendo una rabieta.

-Estás grandecito, Satoshi, deja las pataletas.

-¡No hice ninguna pataleta!

-Sí, ríe con nosotros que nos contagias la risa- Lillie lo miró con dulzura.

-Yo no entiendo por qué todos disfrutan la risa de Satoshi- Hau sintió un poquito de envidia.

-Yo creo que es porque mi risa en un poco angelical- el azabache tenía ganas de una buena broma.

-Claaaaaro.

-Y que trasmite mucha alegría y sinceridad.

-Al contrario, yo la escuchó media diabólica.

-Parece una risa como si acabarás de robarle a alguien.

-Esa risa es de un tarado- soltó el moreno.

Satoshi sonrió-Un tarado que pasó el recorrido insular en tiempo récord y le ofrecieron ser Kahuna dos veces.

Hau le lanzó el florero que tenía a su lado sin darle la oportunidad de esquivarlo. En estos años, Satoshi se había vuelto intocable en las bromas, cada vez que alguien le hacía una él tenía la habilidad de devolverla, divertido para todos menos para el que la hacía, ganándose el respeto de sus alumnos ya no solo por ser el mejor entrenador de Alola, sino por saber defenderse sin lastimar a las personas; y mientras Satoshi se limpiaba los pedazos de planta, agua y toda su merienda entre carcajadas, Lillie empezó a regañarlos por andar ensuciándole el lugar. Así hasta que dejaron un ratito el trabajo y empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas para pasar el rato, ya no se verían un buen tiempo por lo del recorrido insular.

-¡Qué mentiroso! No viste esa película, me estás contando algo diferente.

-Claro que la vio...

-Exacto.

-...pero de espaldas.

Serena escuchaba las risas estruendosas hasta su habitación, sí que en Alola la vida es más relajada, tal vez por eso a Satoshi le gustaba tanto y no quería irse. Supongo que yo también me quedaría, pero mi lugar es Kalos, realmente quisiera regresar y ganar la corona, pero vine por un motivo y lo voy a cumplir. Podría ganar contra la actual reina si logro que una región nueva sepa de las performer por mí, y si soy reina podría traer las presentaciones mucho más fácil.

La sola idea le dio ánimos y el corazón empezó a latirle emocionado. Animada, se vio en el espejo y se acomodó el collar del recorrido insular que le regaló Lulú, el collar que le había comprado a Satoshi pero se lo quedó y el listón azul...ya estaba muy viejo. No podía guardarlo o tirarlo, simplemente no podía. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y su barco salía a las siete. Decidió volver con los demás y se sentó junto a Lillie. Hau rápidamente se sentó a su lado y le miró confusa mientras él se acercaba más y le susurró algo al oído.

-Eres mi amuleto de buena suerte, desde que llegaste Lillie me toma más en serio. Me invitó a su casa y estamos compartiendo el té. ¡El té!

Serena le miró sorprendida.

Espera...

La pelimiel bajó la voz de manera que sólo el mencionado escuchara- ¡Te gusta, lo sabía!

Hau se arrimó más a ella y muy nervioso, indicándole con la mano que se callara- ¡Cállate, se me escapó!

-¡No se me va a olvidar!

-Entonces vamos a golpearnos contra la mesita hasta que hayamos olvidado lo que te dije.

Eso a Satoshi no le gustó nada. Lillie le había enseñado que a una señorita se le respeta el espacio personal y ahí había invasión a espacio íntimo con posible declaración de orden de alejamiento y acoso a menor según el artículo no-sé-qué. Serena estaba risueña, había descubierto lo innegable, aunque le llegó una curiosidad por ver cómo Satoshi miraba hacia un florero roto con el ceño fruncido, ella no entendía por qué, pero se concentró tanto en su rostro que no se dio cuenta que bajó la cabecita, puso los ojos entreabiertos, la boca bien cerrada y los hombros levantados, cosa que Satoshi al notar se debatía entre decirle si le dolía algo o reírse, decidió cubrirse el rostro con una mano y aguantar la risita, segundos después reaccionó al sentir una palmada en su espalda que resultó ser Hau para ir a tener su batalla y salieron juntos.

Lulú saltó de su sitio-Lillie, Serena. ¿Vamos a verlos?

Cuando las chicas aceptaron y salieron hacia el campo donde ambos hombres ya estaban en posición, tomaron su lugar de espectadoras y Lulú volvió a llamarlas.

-Lillie, apoya a Hau; Serena, tú a Satoshi.

-¡No!-gritó la rubia.

-Entonces Serena y Hau y Lillie y Satoshi.

-¡No!- esta vez gritó Serena.

-¡JO!-la morena las ignoró y después miró hacia el campo.-¡Chicos, yo seré la que dirija! Y para ser justos Lillie apoyará a Satoshi y Serena a Hau.

¡Bum! Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente ¡Cómo pudiste!

¡Esto es el colmo! Enemigos, enemigos eran, qué es eso de quitarse a la amiga, vergüenza debería darte, ya ni me llames, no me busque, no te voy a responder, mi muro de rivalidad subirá ante tí, te daré con el látigo de mi desprecio, el silencio de mi indiferencia y el dolor de mi frialdad. ¡Esta batalla la gano por qué si! Me siento decepcionado, y yo que pensé que éramos más que amigos, hermanos. Hermano-amigo-varón, eso éramos. No puedo creerlo, pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve y no pasará por alto esto ¡que te consuma con su fuego! Tú no existes más para mí. ¿Oyes eso? Es nuestra amistad desapareciendo, yéndose lejos.

-¡Raichu, dale duro!

-¡Pikachu, tú también!

 _¿Dale duro que?, ¿no te dejes?_ Con tantos ataques lanzados no parecían entrenadores, sólo niños teniendo una batalla. El resultado ya te lo imaginarás, solo te diré que apenas terminaron ambos salieron directo a su casa/habitación. Las chicas regresaron adentro sin saber que rayos pasó, sin duda la batalla más rara de todas con tanta miradita y tantas palabras raras que se gritaban.

* * *

-¡Desde cuando Serena apoya a alguien que no sea yo! Está muy rara desde lo de esa noche y hoy. ¡Y se enojó conmigo todavía! Esto no me liberó para nada, Hau no me ayudó y ya no lo quiero ni ver.

-Pika...-el pokemon habló mientras su entrenador le limpiaba un poco después de haberse ensuciado en el campo.

-Vamos a hablar-ambos amigos se sentaron en el suelo, uno frente al otro-no entiendo por qué Serena se enojó si sólo le hice caso. ¿Olvidarme de eso? No sé por qué lo hizo pero si tiene que ver con lo que me dijo esa última vez en Kalos entonces no sé qué le tengo que responder...

Cruzó los brazos y meditó un ratito.

¿Por qué me besó? La primera vez entendí que sentía algo por mí diferente a una amistad, pero pasó mucho tiempo de eso... O tal vez aún le gus...tohmfls pero me quifmblre y bahhgm porque bmlf y le unmflb. Ahmfld ¿Verdad?

-Chu~...-le dio la razón.

-bfmlp- asintió.-Pero...qué haces cuando pasa eso. ¿Te casas? No me quiero casar, ya miro a Serena todos los días.

Otra vez cruzó los brazos.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que llamar a mi madre. Se lo prometí. ¡Hola, madre! ¿Te casaste con mi padre por qué? ¡Cierto! Hace años que no sabía nada de su progenitor. ¿Amaba él a su padre? Pensó que sí, aunque no estuvo casi nunca en su vida. Entonces... ¿El amor se da también por obligación? ¡Ya! Eso no es parte del asunto. Le haría bien viajar en estos momentos...

Satoshi empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos mientras Pikachu se acostaba en sus piernas.

-A ver, ya sé, yo me caso con Serena y entonces le puedo preguntar.

El pokemon le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Mala idea?-puso el puño en su frente-¡Ya sé, ya sé! Yo me caso con Serena, entonces tenemos un hijo y... ¿¡Por qué un hijo!?

Pikachu sacudió las orejas sin entender nada.

-Pero si me caso con Serena y después no me gusta y no me quiero casar... ¡Ya me perdí!

Satoshi se levantó y se tiró a la cama, extendió los brazos y se estiró todo lo que pudo. Miró un rato el techo y tomó a Pikachu dándole un abrazo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- elevó al pokemon al aire de pura felicidad-yo me caso con Serena, entonces vienen todo mis amigos a la boda y les puedo preguntar...¿Qué iba a preguntar?, ¿recuerdas? Yo tampoco.

-¡je, je, je!

-¡Lillie!

El entrenador quiso pararse pero se cayó de bruces al suelo por la sorpresa de ver la cabecita de la rubia en el hueco de la puerta entreabierta.

-¡Lo siento!-Lillie empezó a alejarse- eh...yo no me voy a reír cuando te cases con Serena.

-¡Cuando te cases no voy a ir!...¡Vuelve aquí!...Tú no...¡Lillie!... ¡Ya sé, voy pero sin regalo y me reiré de tu peinado!

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y bufó furioso, pero se le pasó al ver que por lo menos ya sabía qué hacer cuando Lillie se case, a diferencia de lo otro.

Y eso otro.

También eso...

¡YA BASTA!

-¡Me voy a disculpar!-el muchacho lanzó una almohada por la ventana finalizando el asunto-Aún si no entiendo por qué se molestó lo haré, no me gusta el rollo de andar molesto sin razón.

En eso gritó del susto al ver que la almohada regresaba volando, salió a la ventana y Lillie estaba aún en posición de haber lanzado algo y avisaba que bajara, que ya se iban a ir todos y debían despedirse.

* * *

-¡Lillie, Satoshi, Serena!, ¡Hasta que nos reunamos otra vez!

Sólo ellos tres se quedaban sin saber cuándo se volverían a ver con los demás. Cuando Lillie sacó su teléfono para pedir que los llevaran de regreso, Satoshi le dijo que él se quedaría todavía con la performer, así que la rubia asintió y se marchó sola. Ahora era buen momento para disculparse. Carraspeó un poco la garganta y la llamó.

-¡Serena!

La mencionada encogió los hombros del susto y volteó sonriente y lentamente hacia la voz.

-¿A qué hora te vas?-empezó a acercarse a ella.

-En dos horas sale mi barco.

-Ah.

"Ah". Nada de "espero verte pronto", o "que triste que te vas". Tan solo: "Ah". Este chico...no puedo creer que aun así lo quiera. Sin embargo, su divagar se detuvo al mirar el rostro de Satoshi: él miraba el barco, sus puños fuertemente cerrados, sus brazos pegados al cuerpo y mirada ausente la asustaron ¿Satoshi se sentía tan triste por la despedida? Quería preguntarte, pero cuando él salió de su ensoñación y notó que Serena lo miraba hizo una reverencia.

-¡Lo siento!

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida por verlo disculparse, entonces recordó que también tuvo la culpa.

-Lo siento también.- le dedicó una sonrisa triste- No estuvo bien ¿verdad?

-No, fue una tontería, los amigos no deberían discutir nunca.

La palabra "amigos" la sentía muy agridulce y la detestó. Pero la aceptó con una sonrisa.

-¡Nunca! ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos entonces?

-¡Sé qué clase!

Por supuesto, los que no pueden decirse que "se quieren".

-¡Los que aprovechan el súper descuento de sólo miércoles en la cafetería de Lulú, yo invito!

Ese día, Serena aprendió dos cosas:

Que podría ser capaz de confesarle su amor todo un día y él lo único que sentiría sería el aire corriendo en el ambiente.

Que no debía pedir pan en la cafetería por que lleva dos días ahí endureciéndose y Lulú no sabe.

¿Quién iba pensar que en ese mismo lugar romperían esa promesa ante la vista de todos?

Ninguno por supuesto, solo a tí que lo acabas de leer.

¡JO, JO!

Cuando Serena se fue la normalidad llegó a la mansión y la operación "Atrapa a la abeja reina" al parecer quedó en nada (la líder estaba muy ocupada, pero nadie sabía que ella tramaba algo, bwhehe) El "un par de días" de la performer se convirtió en siete días, catorce días. Lo último que sabía era que la isla tenía un entretenimiento nuevo traído desde Kalos y mucha gente solía viajar hasta ahí para verlo, al parecer su nombre estaba en boca de todos ahí. Me alegro por ella, porque es lo que ella tanto deseaba. Volví a mis entrenamientos nocturnos y Lillie vivía preocupada por su hermano porque nadie en la corporación sabía de él y tuve que consolarla porque Serena ya no estaba y es un poco difícil, no me acostumbro a consolarla aún después de tantos años, te hubiera pedido ayuda pero tu no estás y sabes mucho de eso, hoy uno de mis alumnos casi se mata con otro por una chica, yo no entendí nada pero pensé en tí y tu ya no estás, al parecer la quería, sigo sin entender y no me gusta pensar en esas tonterías, siento que aquí cumpliré mi sueño de ser un maestro pokemon, te lo conté, pero ahora al aire porque ya no estás, ¿Piensas quedarte en Akala? Hoy se cumplen veinte días desde que te fuiste y no he sido capaz de olvidar lo de esa noche ni cuando nos separamos en Kalos, pero han pasado ya años y tu ahora no estás. No entiendo por qué no soy capaz de olvidarlo, debería porque Serena ya no está, me molesta no olvidarlo, no me sirve, no me ayuda y me confunde, me acuerdo de tí y que tienes más razones para haber venido, pero tú no estás, empiezo a sentir la necesidad de ir a buscarla, sobre todo desde que Lillie me dijo que me notaba más inquieto por que Serena ya no está, ella me dijo que iremos a verte porque la escuela se cierra finalmente mañana por lo de recorrido y se cumplía ya dos meses desde que llegaste a Alola y no puedo celebrarlo porque no estás. Quiero viajar, quiero viajar y no debo...no puedo...hoy otra vez me di cuenta que pensaba en nuestra despedida en Kalos y sin querer rompí un jarrón con mi puño porque no me gusta pensar en eso ni en ti porque ya no estás, mi mano sangró mucho y dolía y no estabas para ayudarme y no quería decirle nada a Lillie, te estás volviendo un dolor de cabeza a pesar de que ya no estás, entonces llamaste diciendo que regresabas. Nosotros estábamos ansiosos de verte, te buscamos por todo los muelles, hasta que te vimos en uno de los barcos pero acompañada de un chico que miraba el lugar con miedo. Tú le decías cosas para calmarlo al parecer y él trataba de no asustarse. Me gusta que siempre quieras ayudar hasta a los desconocidos. Al fin estás aquí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

Serena los encontró con la mirada y los saludó con la mano hasta que bajó y corrió hacia ellos y saludó primero a Lillie con un fuerte abrazo. Satoshi observaba el momento de ambas y notó que el chico desconocido seguía parado detrás de Serena. Eso le dio mucha curiosidad, tenía el rostro agachado y tímido, casi cubierto con su flequillo castaño y una enorme capucha es su cabeza, parecía un alumno recién ingresado que no conocía a nadie y Satoshi ya había visto esa cara cientos de veces y sabía qué hacer: Puso su mejor cara conversadora y se acercó a él, levantando su mano en un saludo.

-Soy Satoshi. ¿Y tú eres?

-Eh...-el desconocido le miró inseguro- Yo soy...

El chico empezó a mirar a todos lados mientras se ponía bastante nervioso, Satoshi levantó una ceja, confundido porque esa persona seguía pensando una respuesta, pestañeaba casi como si tuviera un TIC y cada vez que intentaba responder tartamudeaba y cerraba los ojos cubriéndose más con la capucha. Era muy extraño, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero insistió.

-eh...¿tu nombre?

Al parecer le molestó la insistencia, elevó su mirada fastidiada-¡M-Mi nombre no importa!, soy el novio de Serena.

Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de que tu pecho se parta en dos. De repente sus pupilas se turbaron y ya no podía respirar.

* * *

 ** _100 monedas*=se me olvidó el nombre del dinero en el pokemundo._**

 ** _P_ _okemon no me pertenece, por si se_ _lo estaban preguntando._**

 ** _Me encanta tener que hacer esto, el mundo debe arder :D_**

 ** _-Daromi-_**


	9. Donde Satoshi está delirando

_"Me devora la impaciencia,_

 _llegaste a mi vida sin anunciarte"_

No puedo creer que todavía te quiera.

Pensé que tal vez sí era posible que llegaras a sentir algo después de tanto tiempo, era tonto pensarlo, casi estúpido, pero donde hay amor también está la estupidez presente y si está presente entonces no me iba a ser muy difícil mantener la esperanza. Pero entendí.

El no verte todos estos días me ayudó a olvidar que no me quieres. Es necesario moverse, distraerse para olvidar...no quiero llorar, no resolvería nada. Un año que visité a Aria me dijo que una reina ponía por delante a los demás, por encíma de los sentimientos propios, y si no me quieres entonces lo aceptaré, un rechazo le pasa a cualquiera.

—¡Serena!

La voz de él me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo miré detrás mío, visiblemente temeroso. Quién lo pesaría de un chico tan alto como él.

—¿Me dirás quiénes son tus amigo cuando lleguemos?

—¿Asustado?-le sonreí- Son gente muy buena, te ayudarán.

—No les digas mi nombre, por favor...

—¡No pasa nada!-le dije para animarlo- estaremos juntos.

Serena le dedicó una enorme y dulce sonrisa que provocó que las mejillas del muchacho se vuelvan coloradas. Ella disfrutaba de la piel blanca, el pelo largo y castaño y sus ojos casi tan azules como los de ella.

Lulú me lo presentó en una de mis actuaciones, cuando se convenció de que no era peligrosa me contó que lo buscaban por haber huido de casa por razones que ocultaba. Pensé tenerlo en mis presentaciones mientras se quedaba en Akala y fue una buena idea, la gente nos miraba juntos en el escenario y él sonreía igual que yo ¡Aprendió muy rápido! Qué pena que los hombres no sean performers. Nos volvimos una pareja entonces y decidimos estar juntos, incluso iría a Kalos conmigo. Espero que Lillie y Satoshi lo traten bien.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

—¡Satoshi!, cuantos días de no vernos!

Llevó sus manos hacia las de él para tocarlas en un saludo, pero justo en el momento que las rozó él las apartó como si hubiera tocado algo caliente. Ambos se sorprendieron por la reacción. Satoshi le clavó la mirada, tenía miedo de su amiga, de decirle algo o tocarle las manos, como si algo se lo prohibiera. Serena lo miraba confundida y con las manos al aire, pero guardó silencio y le sonrió. Se alegraba visiblemente de verlo. Le dijo cosas como "¡hay tanto que tengo que contarte!". El entrenador sonreía, pero al hablar las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta y tenía que toser para despejarla.

—Serena-dijo Lillie-¿Quién es tu amigo?

—¡Perdón, no lo he presentado!

La performer lo tomó del brazo y puso una enorme sonrisa —¡Es mi pareja!

Lillie se quedó perpleja y otra vez Satoshi sintió algo raro en el pecho.

—¡Oh!-Lillie atropellaba las palabras-...qué bien...eh... ¡Alola!...Soy Lillie. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Serena respondió en su lugar—Su nombre no importa ahora, pero viene conmigo.

—Entiendo -Lillie postergó las preguntas para después - regresemos, seguro tienen hambre.

—Me gustaría primero buscarle un lugar donde pueda quedarse.

Satoshi miró a Lillie, sintiéndose inquieto.

—Lo invito a almorzar, después pensaremos en eso.

Y así es como Lillie nunca obtuvo la corona.

Diez minutos después, ya estaban todos subidos en el auto rumbo a la mansión. Las chicas se sentaron juntas y seguían hablando mientras los chicos estaban callados, con aire de incomodidad, por lo menos por parte del desconocido, Satoshi tenía todas las ganas de conocerlo, si es el novio de mi amiga eso lo convierte en mi amigo, ¿verdad?

—¿No me dirás tu nombre? -insistió en ser amigable, si era el novio de Serena seguro era buena persona.

—No.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—¿Tienes algún compañero pokemon?

—Sí.

Satoshi empezaba a quererlo—¡Estupendo! ¿Cuál es?

—No me acuerdo.

Satoshi dejaba de quererlo —¿Es tu compañero y no te acuerdas?

—No.

—¿¡No!?

—Sí.

—Y, ¿cómo se llama?

—No sé.

Frunció el ceño, ese chico era esquivo y lo ignoraba. Pero lo siguió intentando.

—¿Cómo conociste a Serena?

—En Akala.

—¿Pero, cómo?

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Es tu novia y no te acuerdas?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—No quiero hablar contigo.

Satoshi se quedó con una cara de sorpresa. ¿Lo acababan de rechazar sin asco? Apoyó el codo en el filo de la ventana del auto y mejor miraba el vidrio, que era más divertido, ¿verdad, señor vidrio? el de mi costado es un aburrido, egoísta, raro, y si alguien tenía un pokemon y no se acordaba de su nombre entonces era una horrible persona. Pobre, seguro todo el día en la pokebola, ¡O encerrado en un cuarto! Se estremeció en su asiento ante esa posibilidad. ¡Pobre pokemon! Sí, ese tipo le empezó a caer mal, ¡no puedo ser amigo de un chico que maltrata a los pokemon! Serena tiene un novio extraño y le voy a decir.

* * *

—¡Alola, Satoshi! Estoy descansando ahora y pensé en llamarte. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Lulú, me alegra oírte!-Satoshi se emocionó al oir la voz de su amiga en el teléfono - Me mandaron a comprar una cosas, recién estoy llegando a la mansión.

—¿Llegó Serena?

—¿Eh?, ¿Cómo sabías que ella venía a...?

—¿Su pareja también?

Lulú sonrió ampliamente cuando al otro lado de la línea sólo hubo silencio. Se acomodó el teléfono en el oído y esperó la reacción de su querido, querido amigo.

—¿¡Cómo sabías que...!?

—¿No te parece raro ese chico?-lo interrumpió.

—¡Raro no es la palabra!

Justo acabada de entrar a la mansión y se lanzó al sofá del vestíbulo listo para hablar todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

—Quería hablar con él pero me estuvo ignorando, intento ser su amigo pero no me responde, creo que no le agrado, durante el almuerzo no respondía a las preguntas de Lillie y Serena lo defendía todo el rato. ¡Eso no es lo peor de todo! Escucha: creo que tiene un pokemon encerrado en algún lugar y lo voy a averiguar.

—¡Ey!, más despacio ¡tú nunca hablas mal de ningún desconocido!

—¡Pero éste es diferente!, ¡ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre!

—Tampoco me lo dijo, por eso ten cuidado, me da miedo.

—Sólo voy a cuidar a Serena, ella no parece darse cuenta. Es demasiado buena como para dudar de él.

—Confío en tí, te llamaré cuando ya no estés molesto.

—¡No estoy molesto!

—Estás gritando.

—¡No estoy gritando!

—Deja salir tu enfado, respiiiiiiiiraaaaaa.

—¡No estoy molesto! Sólo no me agrada y no entiendo por qué Serena lo tiene como novio si ella me quiere y...

Satoshi respiró hondo y puso una mueca de pánico. ¡Maldita sea, se me escapó!

—¡KYAAAA!, ¡SATOSHI, ACABAS DE...!

—¡Ca-Cállate!

Arrojó el teléfono lejos de él y hundió la cabeza entre los almohadones del sofá. ¡Ahora me va a molestar hasta que le cuente. ¡No! No le voy a contar nada, se me escapó, ¡que no me moleste! En todo caso ¿cómo sabía ella del novio de Serena?

Una risa estruendosa salió del teléfono y con eso se cortó la llamada. Satoshi giró el cuerpo tendido en el sofá hasta quedar boca arriba y se frotó los ojos con las manos, rebufando una y otra vez. Entonces sintió la necesidad de tener a su compañero a su lado, miró por todos lados hasta que lo vio correteando con Vulpix. Pikachu se detuvo al verlo y corrió feliz a su encuentro.

—¡Pikachu!

El pokemon se subió al pecho de su entrenador de un salto y se acomodó como si fuera a dormir, levantando las orejas para escucharlo.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos? Creo que ya no le puedo preguntar porque tiene novio y seguro lo quiere mucho. No entiendo nada, ¿Serena ya no me quiere? Pero lo conoce poco tiempo...¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, me voy a quedar con las dudas. ¿Eso significa que...no me volverá a besar?

Pikachu bajó rápido de su cómodo lugar justo cuando su entrenador se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hasta derribar una maceta con una suave patada.

—Primero _eso_ y ahora esto...

Y otra vez combinando una _cosa_ con la otra.

—¡Bien! Le voy a decir que ese chico es sospechoso y no puede ser su novio. Serena es mi amiga, tengo que advertirle hoy después de cenar.

Después de cenar no se pudo, Serena salió con el sin nombre, la esperó hasta que lo mandaron a dormir. El segundo día igual, salieron temprano y no volvieron hasta la cena, ¡ahora sí hablo con ella! pero Serena aseguró sentirse muy cansada así que se fue a dormir. El tercer día sí se quedaron en la mansión. Serena estaba en la cocina enseñándole a Lillie uno de sus postres y el indeseable, como siempre, se quedó encerrado en una de las habitaciones sin salir para nada. Satoshi disfrutó estar con las chicas siendo el que probaba y aprobaba los dulces que se horneaban, ¡extrañaba tus postres, Serena! Ella le sonreía encantada, tanto Vulpix como Pikachu y todos los pokemon comieron hasta el hartazgo.

—Satoshi-Serena le llamó algunas horas después - voy a comprar algunas cosas ¿vamos juntos?

—Seguro - le sonrió. ¡Al fin solos sin el extraño!

El centro comercial estaba algo lejos, pero disfrutaron la caminata conversando. Satoshi dejó que ella hablara antes de decirle la situación y se entretuvo viendo todos sus gestos mientras le contaba lo que pasó en Akala. Serena estaba visiblemente feliz, incluso una de las personas en el lugar la reconoció, Satoshi deseaba compartir con ella ese momento, como siempre lo habían hecho, entonces llegó la parte del innombrable. Serena se emocionó mucho más contando lo divertido que era presentarse con él y lo rápido que aprendió, Satoshi ya no aguantó y soltó todo apresuradamente.

—Serena, ¿cómo se llama tu pareja?

—No puedo decirlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decirlo, no preguntes más, por favor.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultas?, ¿no confías en mí?

—Sabes que confío en ti.

—No me agrada, es muy extraño, nunca habla, ignora a todos, siempre está con esa capucha y se enoja muy rápido. Eso no...

—Por favor -le rogó- no me preguntes.

—¡Pero, Serena! El primer día llegaron muy tarde ¿Dónde estuvieron?

—Tomamos el área del bosque para regresar y verlo un momento.

—¡Era de noche! ¿Por qué tomaron el área del bosque si de todas formas no podían ver nada?

Qué estúpida pregunta, que era el novio, seguro estaban en una cita.

—¡Serena, no confío en él!

—Quería estar contigo, por eso te pedí venir. ¿Podrías olvidarlo?

No estuvo seguro si fue el tono de voz que puso o la expresión de ruego en su rostro, pero olvidó el asunto...por el momento. ¡De todas maneras, Serena es toda para mí esta tarde! Llegaron a una fuente donde, antojado de sentir fresco, Satoshi se quitó los guantes y metió las manos en el agua, mostrando su cicatriz.

—¡Es un enorme corte!-Serena tomó su mano preocupada-¿Cómo te lastimaste?

—Ya está curado - le sonrió despreocupado.

—¡No lo está! La cicatriz tiene mal color. Regresemos, voy a curarte.

Serena tomó su mano sana y comenzó el camino de regreso, Satoshi la miró entre sorprendido y divertido, ella se preocupaba por cosas tan pequeñas como esa.

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin problemas. Con el sin nombre encerrado y los demás abajo se sentía otra vez la vida tan agradable, sin embargo, las horas pasaron realmente rápido, cada uno a lo suyo y dieron las diez de la noche y se fueron a sus habitaciones después de desearse las buenas noches, mientras las luces se iban apagando y solamente el mayordomo daba su recorrido nocturno para ver que todo esté en orden. Serena estaba a punto de meterse a la cama cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. Algo incómoda por la interrupción, caminó hacia la puerta y se apoyó suavemente en ella.

—¿Quién es?

—¡Serena!-Satoshi habló en voz baja-ábreme un momento.

Serena entreabrió la puerta, asomando la mitad de su rostro—¿Qué ocurre?

Él también asomó su rostro—¡Eres mala conmigo!

— ¿Mala?

—¡Me ocultas cosas! Las quiero saber.

Serena giró el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa, no podía culparlo, sólo se estaba preocupando por ella. Pensó un momento, siempre supo que Satoshi era la persona en la que más podía confiar. Le podría contar todo, pero primero iba a consultarlo.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero hablaremos mañana, te lo prometo.

—¡Hoy!

Mañana significa mañana y Serena le cerró la puerta, que él era capaz de obligarla a escuchar, aunque el término correcto era "convencer", pero eso solo tu y yo lo sabemos. Apagó las luces y se metió en la cama, disfrutando que la luz de la luna iluminara la habitación a través de la enorme ventana, se miraba tan bonito...sintió la suavidad de la almohada en su rostro y se hubiera quedado dormida de no ser porque una figura saltó al balcón y se aferró fuertemente a él mientras lo subía. ¡Sabía que no se quedaría quieto! Salió de la cama y corrió a ayudarlo justo cuando empezaba a resbalarse.

—Por cierto, eso de cerrarme la puerta en la cara es muy amable de tu parte.

—L-Lo siento-contestó apenada-pero de verdad, hablaremos mañana.

—Hoy. Me voy a quedar hasta que hablemos.

—Si te vas a quedar siéntate y guarda silencio.-dijo decidida.

Satoshi aceptó, aunque para nada entusiasmado. Una vez sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación, Serena se volvió a meter en la cama e intentó dormir, sin embargo, su "invitado" no dejaba de hablar de los injusta que era ella con él, que no eran amigos si se ocultaban cosas, de lo feo que era sentirse ignorado, que su pareja era malo con él y con los pokemon. Incapaz de dormir, le pidió que se callara, pero guiado por su impulsividad le gritó suavemente que no y silenciosamente saltó a la cama para evitar que se durmiera, Serena se cubrió con las sábanas por la vergüenza y el enfado, intentando dormir. Aún así, Satoshi hundió la cara en una de las almohadas y siguió hablando mucho rato, haciendo que Serena se llevara una almohada a la cabeza para no escucharlo, pero no se pudo.

—¡Ya basta!-insistió por lo bajo.

—¡No! Me quedaré hasta que hablemos.

Reconozcamos que Serena tenía sueño, tensó los brazos y lo empujó fuera de la cama, escuchando el golpe seco de su cuepo seguido de una palabrota a medio pronunciar. Ella tambien bajó de la cama y se paró delante de él, con los brazos en la cintura y una mirada con una dureza extraña para lo que era ella. Como Satoshi no era de los que se dejaban ganar le miró de la misma forma. Entonces, escucharon al mayordomo tocar la puerta suavemente y hablar.

—Señorita Serena, ¿se encuentras usted bien? Oí un golpe.

Serena se sonrojó—¡T-Tuve una pesadilla, pero ya estoy bien, gracias!-mintió-¿Me podría decir cómo está mi invitado?

Eso a Satoshi no le gustó nada, estaba ahí tirado y lastimado, posiblemente herido en el suelo y ella preguntando por ése. Pero claro, que era el novio.

—El joven se encuentra durmiendo ahora, regrese a la cama, hace fresco y se podría resfriar.

—Lo haré, buenas noches.

Cuando oyeron sus pasos alejándose soltaron el aire reprimido por temor a hacer bulla y siguieron con su asuntillo y las miraditas filudas.

—¡Mañana temprano! Te prometo que te contaré todo.

—¡Me quedo!- cruzó los brazos obstinadamente.

—Te vas - señaló con el dedo la puerta.

—Me quedo

—¡Satoshi!

—Me quedo

Así pues, su obstinado visitante se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas y con el rostro decidido. Serena no quería desaprobar el examen de " _ponte fuerte frente al chico del que te enamoraste"_ , así que tomó a Satoshi por debajo de los hombros y empezó a arrastrarlo por el piso a duras penas hasta llegar a la puerta y a empujones lo sacó del cuarto para cerrar la puerta y al sentir que se paraba y empezaba a forcejear para abrirla la cerró con llave.

—¡Serena...!

Con el oído en la puerta lo oyó alejarse por el pasillo, sintiendo ahora una punzada en el pecho por la culpabilidad, odiaba tratarlo así, se prometió a sí misma pedirle disculpas y contarle todo. Volvió a meterse a la cama sintiéndose muy agotada, sintiendo la suavidad de la almohada en su rostro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida ni en qué momento ocurrió, cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro insistentemente.

—¡Serena, arriba, Serena!

—¡Satoshi!

¡Otra vez! Seguro se metió por la ventana. No abrió lo ojos y rodó en la cama intentado ignorarlo, sí que era testarudo. ¡Pero no hubo manera! Resignada, se levantó cansada y se sentó a la orilla de la cama con él a su lado, que estaba tan feliz y satisfecho con su resultado.

—Te escucho...

—Él no me agrada.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es que no me quieres nada? Porque si es así, no sé muy bien por qué me despiertas. Y, si no es eso, ¿por qué me despiertas? Y sería bueno que cerraras las ventanas, hace frío, eso me despierta.

Satoshi se quedó de piedra por tremendo trabalenguas que le lanzaron, decidió ir por la parte más fácil y corrió a cerrar las ventanas, pero mala suerte, notó un golpe en su espalda y cómo Serena lo dejaba afuera confundido, engañado, con la palabra en la boca y triste.

—¡No me hagas esto, Serena!-empezó a forcejear la ventana para entrar.

—Hablaremos mañana temprano - aguantó el forcejeo a duras penas.

Justo antes de que abriera la ventana la cerró con llave bajó la mirada consternada de él.

—¡No la cierres, ya no voy a entrar!

—¡Te conozco, no te vas a rendir con esto!

—¡Yo tambien te conozco y sé que me vas a abrir!

—¡Eso no!-lanzó la llave a su mesita de noche y corrió a cerrar las cortinas.

—¡No las cierres!- Satoshi daba golpecitos insistentes en el vidrio- ¡Serena, no me hagas esto!

—Hablaremos todo lo que quieras mañana. ¡Te lo prometo! Ve a dormir.

—¡Me voy a quedar!

—¡Te resfriarás si lo intentas!

—¡Me quedo!

—¡No me pongas las cosas difíciles!

—¿Cuando hice eso?, ¡responde, Serena!

Serena no dijo nada más y se metió a la cama otra vez, ignorando los golpes, el forcejeo y las quejas afuera de su ventana, hasta que se quedó en profundo silencio el lugar y por fin pudo quedarse dormida.

* * *

Amanecía en Alola una vez más, entre arbolitos, arenita, solcito, bonitos pokemon y sólo para asegurarse de que todo era tan bonito es que abrió la ventana, no porque creyera que el insensato de Satoshi sí se había quedado ahí, era una tonte...no puede ser...

—mmm...

Apenas despertaba, Satoshi giró su cuerpo sobre el suelo al escuchar la voz asustada de Serena -buenos... días-bostezó y le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa.

—¿¡Dormiste aquí toda la noche!?

Soltó otro enorme bostezo con lagrimita incluida mientras asentía - Bien, ya podemos hablar. Dijiste "mañana temprano" y es mañana y es temprano

Serena no pudo evitar conmoverse, ahora sí que se sentía terrible. Dejó que entrara y se sentaron en la cama sin tender. Satoshi se estiró, le dolía el cuerpo y la garganta le ardía, incluso estornudó varias veces. Serena lo cubrió con las sábanas, masajeando sus hombros adoloridos.

—...parece que te vas a resfriar.

—Estaré bien.-carraspeó la garganta y disfrutó los masajes- ¿Ahora me escuchas?

—No podemos hablar ahora.

Antes de que se ponga a reclamar, Serena se lanzó sobre él para callarlo—¡Shhhh! Es el cumpleaños de Lillie, primero la saludamos.

—¿Su cumpleaños?-la apartó y se tensó por la noticia- ¿¡Es su cumpleaños!?

—¡Pensé que sabías, vives con ella!

—Pero nunca me aprendo los cumpleaños.

—¿¡No te sabes el mío!?-dijo asustada.

—¡Claro que sí!-la miró mal-Es...eh... ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

Lejos de enojarse Serena empezó a reír, seguro que algo bueno sacaba de que no se acordara. Satoshi tomó la risa como algo a lo que no tenía que tomar importancia y se olvidó del asunto, que cabeza para eso él no tenía.

—Voy a cambiarme-Serena rebuscó entre su ropa-nos veremos abajo.

Abajo es donde había alboroto. Lillie estaba rodeada de la servidumbre entre felicitaciones, las llamadas telefónicas de sus amigos y los pokemon correteando al rededor de ella en un saludo. Entre el alboroto apareció Satoshi y le dio un abrazo sorpresa mientras le gritaba ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Bien mentiroso pero bien bueno era, por que sabía que lo olvidó, por lo que siguió abrazándola hasta que le dijo basta. Minutos después apareció Serena e hizo lo mismo, con el bonito detalle de un regalo. Sin embargo, el indeseable ese apareció y se sentó en la mesa. ¡Ni la servidumbre lo quiere, Serena! Pero nada, oye, que ella no entendía. Se sentaron en la mesa también y comieron ignorándolo, Satoshi lo miró mal cuando el sin nombre rechazó la comida y jugueteaba con el salero muy serio.

Ah, ahora esto.

— Serena, creo que tu NOVIO está enojado.

Serena se sorprendió por el énfasis que le puso Satoshi a esa palabra, sobretodo por la palabra.

—¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio.

—Dijiste que era tu pareja- Lillie se confundió y perdió el interés en su desayuno.

—Mi pareja para mis presentaciones

—¡Él me dijo que es tu novio!-acusó Satoshi.

Serena miró fijamente al chico con aire inquisitivo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a mi amigo que eras mi novio?

Aunque tenía sentido. El chico, por más alto que fuera, era un miedoso y débil y ligeramente agresivo y no se imaginaban a Serena con un chico así. El ahora indeseable-sin nombre-mentiroso soltó una sonora carcajada bajo el asombro de todos y se inclinó sobre sus codos clavando su mirada a Lillie.

—Lillie.

Repentinamente la voz le cambió bastante.

—Perdóname, me dijeron que estuviste muy preocupada.

Un momento...

La chica se cubrió la mitad del rostro con las manos por la sorpresa, cuando vio cómo esa persona se sacaba la capucha, la peluca, el maquillaje y los lentes de contacto, hasta revelar como era su rosto realmente.

—¡Gladio!

A Serena casi le da algo y Satoshi se quedó mudo. Los hermanos se abrazaron un buen rato mientras el entrenador y la performer estaban en un lado viendo la escena, calladitos y perplejos.

—¡Cómo puede ser Gladio tu novio, Serena!-gritó Satoshi.

El grito del entrenador atrajo la atención de los dos rubios. Serena lo miró fijamente, era muy parecido a Lillie, Gladio se apartó el pelo rubio de sus ojos verdes y le devolvió la mirada a Serena.

—Claro que no. Pero esta chica me trataba como si lo fuese.

Serena se sonrojó violentamente. ¡Mentira! Estaba siendo maternal, ¡eran cosas muy diferentes!

Ahora Gladio miraba a Satoshi.

—¿Sigues aquí? Qué descarado que eres con la hospitalidad de mi hermana.

—¡Dime donde estuviste todo este tiempo!-habló Lillie

—¡Estoy aquí porque me invitó!-espetó Satoshi.

—¿Quién eres tú?- demandó Serena.

Gladio ignoró olímpicamente a los dos y sólo habló con Lillie. La performer no entendía absolutamente nada, pero viendo aquel momento de felicidad entre los hermanos quiso creer que todo fue por una buena causa. Respiró hondo y esperó la explicación.

—Alguien me sigue...no, Lillie, no pongas esa cara...así que no podía venir directamente a casa. Gracias a Lulú...ella sabía, no te molestes...conocí a Serena, me dijo que vivía contigo. Me disfrazé, le dije todo el cuento de que huí de casa, me metió en sus presentaciones y me trajo hasta aquí bajo el disfraz de "su pareja" y yo decía que era su novio para evitar dar mi nombre.

—¡Me engañaste...!

Serena dejó su reclamo a medias mientras el rubio la fulminada con su mirada matadora.

—¡A mi también!-reclamó Satoshi.

—Ash, tú no importas ahora.-Gladio le contestó tranquilamente.

—¡Te hubiera ayudado si me lo pedías!, ¡ahora mucha gente cree que tú yo estamos juntos!

—Tranquila ¿Si te lo pido de manera formal dejarás de quejarte? No te preocupes, lo arreglaré.

Serena puso su mejor mueca de perplejidad cuando el muchacho se inclinaba sobre una rodilla a sus pies, cogiéndole la mano con expresión tímida y ojos brillosos. La miró unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que se le parará el corazón. Por qué no decirlo, era muy atractivo. ¡No puede ser cierto!

—Estás nerviosa... ¿De verdad piensas que lo haré?

Satoshi lo miró desconcertado.

—¡T-Te estás burlando de mí!

Gladio regresó a su asiento y adoptó su traicional posición sería.

—Escucha, no sabes cuanto odié que me trataras como un bebé todo este tiempo.

—¡Quería ayudarte!

—Y, no eres mi tipo de chica.

—¡Digo lo mismo!

—Y engordó tanto en Akala que ya no me pareces tan atractiva.

Serena pudo soportar que el desconocido ese la engañara, pudo soportar que la usara, hasta pudo soportar que la haya puesto en vergüenza, pero que la llamara gorda en su cara ya era otra cosa. Y no, Serena no pensaba que tener kilitos de más era algo malo ya que la belleza no tiene nada que ver con eso, sino que ese chico lo usó de forma tan despectiva que sintió que tenía el deber de defender a todas las muchachas de huesos anchos del planeta tierra, sobre todo cuando pensaba en su hermosa amiga Nene (¡JA!)

—¡Eh! Eso no afecta nada a la belleza, porque ser bella implica el...blablabla...y blablabla...porque blablaba...

Así la escuchaba el rubio, mejor la ignoraba y continuaba hablando.

—Y, pareces una chica delicada.

—Sólo un poco.

—Ademas, pones caras raras y pareces tonta.

—¡Qué malo!

Gladio sonrió y se acomodó el largo y liso flequillo rubio—Vamos a olvidar todo. Ya expliqué el por qué, de hecho, mi idea era apenas llegar decir quién era yo, pero Satoshi no dejaba de espiarme y eso me puso difícil las cosas.

—¡Solo fue tres veces!

Otra vez habló Satoshi, otra vez Gladio lo ignoró.

—Olvidemos todo, hoy es cumpleaños de Lillie y vamos a llevarnos bien.

Gladio le tendió la mano a Serena en un gesto formal, la pelimiel puso una mueca de inconformidad, pero le dio la mano. Como el heredero, Gladio caminó y extendió los brazos, dando órdenes superiores a toda la mansión, años que no pasaba eso.

—Ordenen el vestíbulo para una fiesta, suban los muebles y cuidado con los cuadros. Los decoradores vendrán en cinco horas.

—¿Una fiesta?-Lillie le miró sorprendida.

—Sí, no te pude comprar un buen regalo, pero puedo organizarte una fiesta con tus amigos

Por la cara que puso su hermano seguramente estaba deseando no hacerlo. Tan emocionada estaba Lillie por empezar a armar su lista de invitados que se llevó a Satoshi con ella para asegurarse de que no faltara nadie. Serena, sintiendo que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se fue a dar una larga caminata, todavía tratando de asimilar las cosas y olvidar que se sentía triste y avergonzada. Pero él tenía razón, era el cumpleaños de su amiga y debía estar feliz. Viendo que había estado fuera una hora regresó y antes de entrar a la mansión se encontró con Gladio saliendo de ella, perfecto, quería quejarse, pero él con su _mirada de héroe trágico con un pasado terrible que lo endureció_ la detuvo.

—Te estaba buscando, ven conmigo.

No supo por qué pero le obedeció hasta llegar al jardín. Hacía mucho calor y los pokemon salvajes entraban y salían a su antojo, dando una imagen muy alegre. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, además, Serena se sintió en una posición incómoda. Ellos dos estuvieron juntos cerca de veinte días, y sentía que lo conocía y a la vez no...qué enredo.

—Sigue en pie lo de irme contigo a Kalos.

Serena le miró, incapaz de decir nada.

— ¿Confundida? Lo que haga yo allá es asunto mío.

¿Acaso éste chico con _mirada de héroe trágico con un pasado terrible que lo endureció_ tramaba algo con ella?, Cuando él se dio cuenta que la chica lo miraba sonriente apartó la vista confundido. No sé si eres muy tonta o muy buena...

—Entiendo, te gustó ser performer y quieres ser el primer hombre en concursar.

—Bonita imaginación, ¿algo más?- la miró irritado y avergonzado.

—No eres muy guapo para eso.

Si no se podía quejar entonces lo molestaría un rato, era muy serio y era divertido verlo sorprenderse. Pero Gladio nunca se dejaba avergonzar, pero déjenla ahí, que aprenda por las malas.

—Pues, yo no ardo en deseos cada vez que te miro.

Serena se ofendió.—¡Eso es ser caballero!

—Eso es no ser atractiva. ¿Algo más?

—¡Tu mentira...no puedo perdonarte!-levantó el rostro sonrojada y decidida.

—Qué pena- respondió tranquilo pero burlón - Mira, será mejor que vuelvas, el imbécil de Satoshi está ardiendo en fiebre y atacó a mi hermana pensando que eras tú.

* * *

 _Nada interesante para decir._

 _Les advierto que Gladio será OoC, lo he visto en varios fics como un Saski Uchiha o emo cortavenas o un celópata-no-toque-a-mi-hermana y no quiero hacer eso._

 _-Daromi-_


	10. Donde Serena se mete en problemas

Serena en esos momentos deseaba no haber venido a Alola. Primero, Satoshi la rechazó indirectamente; segundo, no le caía bien a Gladio; tercero, tenía que hacer de enferma; cuarto...resulta que el chico del que estaba enamorada se le avienta a otra y ella debe ir a poner paz cuando quería ser la que golpeara al enfermo ese. Para fortuna de todos, Serena nunca se dejaba dominar por el enfado, era muy raro hacerla enfadar, sólo cuando entraba al _top ten_ de situaciones desesperantes podría ocurrir que gritara, pero era muy raro. Abrió la puerta de la mansión y entró derrotada, sin poder terminar de exhalar su aliento porque uno de los sirvientes, al verla, le avisó que la señorita la esperaba en el comedor.

Y ahí estaba ella, nerviosa pero elegante, doblaba todas las servilletas a su alcance con fastidio y su rostro estaba sonrojado. Cuando vio que Serena se acercaba, destrozó la pobre servilleta en sus manos que ningún daño le hizo.

-Lillie...-Serena buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para preguntarle.-¿Qué pasó?

-Eh...Satoshi está con mucha fiebre. Empezó a sentirse mal cuando te fuiste y después ya no pudo mantenerse en pie. Toda la servidumbre se ocupa con lo de la fiesta y sólo quedé yo para cuidarlo. Fui con toda buena intención y...

Lillie se cubrió el rostro para ahogar un grito mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

-¿Qué?-Serena empezaba a tener miedo de lo que podría oír. Su corazón se sacudía y un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con ahogarla.

-Me confundió contigo - Lillie levantó el rostro, no estaba dispuesta a decir nada más- Cuídalo, por favor, si la fiebre no baja llamaré al medico de la familia.

La performer se tensó, ni modo, lo averiguará mas tarde. Caminó hasta la habitación de Satoshi y abrió la puerta, algo nerviosa, imaginándose todo tipo de atrocidades que su amor imposible hubiese podido cometer contra la dueña de la casa. Le sorprendió lo ordenado que estaba el lugar, limpio e iluminado, con los pokemon del entrenador que se reunían alrededor de él, preocupados. Cuando la vieron llegar, unas lucecitas de esperanza los embargó y la invitaron a sentarse junto a la cama para empezar su trabajo. Serena ya sabía que hacer: Le tocó la frente y las mejillas, estaba muy caliente y tiritaba un poco, respirando pesadamente. Se veía peor a cuando se enfermó estando en Kalos.

-Ay no...esto no se ve bien.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le llegó a Serena al recordar que durmió en su balcón con tanto frío, negando a irse por querer hablar con ella. Precisamente era ese tipo de tozudez que admiraba de él, pero que podía llegar a ser malo también, como ahora. Rápidamente le puso un paño en la frente, retiró las sábanas hasta el vientre y tomó otro trapo para envolverle las manos. Todo se calentaba rápido, aumentando sus nervios, tuvo que hacer lo mismo como cinco veces bajo la mirada atenta de los pokemon, cual partido de tenis.

-Ni siquiera abre los ojos...no puede ser-se empezaba a asustar. Giró a ver a los pokemon tratando de calmarse- vayan y díganle a Lillie que llame al doctor, por favor.

Los pokemon corretearon nerviosos por todo el lugar hasta darse de bruces unos con otros y caer al suelo, que cuando uno se preocupa no reacciona muy bien, ya sabes. Agitando las patas como locos salían corriendo del cuarto escalera abajo a buscar a Lillie. Serena siguió cambiando los paños hasta que, minutos después, un hombre de blanco con maletín entró a la habitación, preguntando si el paciente era alérgico a algo y alistando unas agujas.

* * *

El doctor fue claro: Satoshi tenía un fuerte infección, con las inyecciones se irá la fiebre, darle la medicina tres veces al día y guardar cama. Lillie despidió al mayor y miró a Serena y a Gladio preocupada.

-Pobrecito...

-Pienso que la gente que ataca a cualquiera por sus delirios se merece todas las infecciones que existan-contestó Gladio.

-¿Qué te hizo?-Serena necesitaba saber, estaba lista para lo peor.

Lillie bufó-Se agarró de mí hasta tumbarme en su cama y no se quiso mover, casi me asfixia y me terminó doliendo todo. Mis pobres costillas fueron lastimadas ¡Y no estaba tan mal! No se le pasó por la cabeza que no era tú antes de atraparme.

-Tuve que ayudarla a soltarse...

Serena entendió que su concepto de "atacar" no era el mismo que el de los hermanos, pero bueno, ella no tenía un hermano que la defendiera o un hermano para defender. Suspiró aliviada, tanto por Lillie y la situación en general. Falsa alarma, el honor de nadie fue manchado. Y lo de la pizza sigue en pie.

-...Y qué gracioso...- siguió el rubio-... que te mencione, Serena.

Lo dijo con tanta malicia que la mencionada sintió más vergüenza que nunca. Ahora eso la preocupaba.

-Bien - Gladio tronó los dedos para hacerlas reaccionar- tenemos cosas que hacer, déjenlo dormir. Serena, ven conmigo, hay cosas que comprar para mañana. Lillie, quédate vigilando como va todo y manda a una de las mujeres a cuidarlo. Tienes mi número, llámame si necesitas algo.

Serena hubiera querido quedarse y cuidar a Satoshi, pero Gladio con su mirada de _héroe trágico serio y mandón_ hizo que diera media vuelta y lo siguiera con una sonrisa. Seguía sintiéndose incómoda, sin saber si lo conocía o no. El extraño a su lado tampoco parecía muy interesado en ella, asi que sonrió para darse ánimos y sacar cualquier tema de conversación al aire.

-¿Te gustan las fiesta?-habló suavemente en su intento número uno.

-No soy mucho de fiestas.-le respondió igual, sin mirarla.

-¿Vendrán tus padres? -Intento número dos.

-No, no tenemos.

-Oh...-Serena vio su error, llevándola de nervios- Yo...Lo siento.

-No lo sientes, no es necesario que digas eso - le respondió visiblemente incómodo.

-No...bueno...mi padre murió en un accidente de Rhyhorn, no es lo mismo que perder ambos padres pero*...

Gladio la miró de reojo, tomó repentino interés a las palabras de su acompañante.

-Sólo éramos mamá y yo, ella siempre viajaba por sus carreras y me llevaba, no tenía muchos amigos por eso. Recuerdo que fue difícil para mí, aún así, incluso si se sentía sola o triste, ella me hizo sentir como la persona más feliz del mundo.

-... _me hizo sentir como la persona más feliz del mundo_...-repitió, hipnotizado por las palabras que le provocaron sonreír, ella tenía razón.

Serena vio esa sonrisa y su corazón le latió con fuerza, emocionada, segura de que ahora sí eran amigos- _Te imaginaba sonriente, me gusta._..-susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Te escuché decir algo de que te gusta imaginarme.

-¡N-No!, yo decía...imagina...

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! ...¡Imagina!...eh...imagina que no hay cielo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-I-Imagina que no hay países, imagina que no hay poseciones, imagina que no hay guerras, ¡imagina un mundo donde la gente vive en paz!...imagina...

Se detuvo en seco a mirarla, el rostro completamente sonrojado por haber dicho ni más ni menos que la letra de "Imagine" hizo que finalmente SOLTARA la carcajada, sí, en mayúsculas para que veas lo mucho que la soltó. Serena sintió que le tomaban el pelo y llevó sus manos al rostro, regañándose mentalmente por ese lapsus. Así hasta regresar a casa, donde Lillie los esperaba ya más tranquila y sonriente.

* * *

El enfermo entró silenciosamente al comedor, envuelto en una frazada. Ya había reaccionado y estar solo en su cuarto era aburrido, Serena y Lillie lo recibieron con manzanilla y limón y miel para su resfriado.

-¿Satoshi, ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó la performer.

El malsano muchacho sonrió y dijo que sí.

-¿Te tomaste la medicina? Mañana debes estar bien para la fiesta de Lillie.-Gladio entró en esos momentos a la cocina, mirando insistente a Serena -Debo ir a comprar más cosas, no te puedo cuidar.

Satoshi le dio a su manzanilla un sorbito desconsolado, fue cuando empezó a toser y sus ojos soltaron lágrimas.

-Todavia debe recuperarse-Lillie lo miró preocupada-Ire con James, así Gladio se puede quedar y vigilar la mansión. Serena, será mejor que lo cuides.

Los tres mosqueteros se miraron, Serena confundida, Gladio serio pero divertido y Satoshi muriéndose. Después de que Lillie se fuera, el entrenador regresó a su cuarto y Gladio al suyo. Serena se quedó en el comedor, pensando qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Estaba a punto de salir a entrenar cuando Gladio la llamó. Sus pasos sonaron por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación del rubio donde, después de tres toques, entró con cuidado.

-¿Gladio, qué ocurre?

-Serena, si fueras tan amable de traerme un té.

Serena aceptó, sin mucho que hacer. Se retiró dejando la puerta cerrada, hizo rápido su trabajo en la cocina y mientras regresaba, del otro lado del pasillo llegaban toses escandalosas, miró nerviosa hacia esa dirección y le dejó rápido su encargo a Gladio.

-Gracias.

Serena volvió a la cocina, rebuscó un estante y fue en dirección al cuarto del azabache llevándole miel y limón. Al momento de cerrar la puerta del cuarto, Gladio volvió a llamarla y corrió a verlo.

-Serena, Satoshi tose como si fuera a expulsar sus pulmones, dile que se controle, no me concentro. Tengo trabajo.

Serena salió inexpresiva y de la habitacion del enfermo llegaron golpes de tos que se fueron convirtiendo en estornudos, corrió con la medicina para la tos y una cuchara para tomarla.

-¡Serena!

Apenas había terminado de atender al infectado cuando Gladio la llamó otra vez y otra vez movió sus piernas en dirección a su habitación, apareciéndose ahí con la medicina en mano.

-Satoshi debe estar muy aburrido o quizá sólo se está muriendo. ¿Puedes ir a verlo?

Serena salió tragándose un grito cuando volvieron a empezar las toses mezcladas con estornudos, Satoshi se las arreglaba para toser, estornudar y sonarse la nariz todo a la vez. Serena empezaba a sospechar que Ash sólo quería atención de ella, pero era sospecha, a ti te digo que sí, pero no se lo digas. Estaba a punto de tocar la manija de la puerta para ver a Satoshi cuando...

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena!

La mencionada se giró al oir la voz angelical del rubio llamándola. ¡Justo hoy me puse tacones! Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al asomar su cabeza por la puerta esperó que sea algo importante como para llamarla insistentemente.

-¡Serena! ¿Por qué dejas que te hagan andar de aquí para allá? No eres una sirvienta, recuerdálo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar cuidando al otro.

Serena lo miró decepcionada y se fue corriendo otra vez al escuchar el **_concierto de gripe_ ** que le ofrecían. Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en cerrarla al entrar, no vaya a ser que la llamara Gladio, quien sabe, se consideraba un mujer precavida.

-¿Estás bien, Satoshi?

-No, no me siento muy bien -respondió suavemente.

Serena le tocó la frente para medirle la temperatura.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre, te pondré un paño húmedo.

Satoshi se acomodó en su almohada mientras le ponían el paño en la frente, además, ya casi era hora de comer. Serena, viendo que era la única ahí, bajó para traerle la comida. Fue cuando, ya regresando con lo necesario, Gladio sacó la cabeza de su dormitorio y le dedicó dulces palabras de admiración.

-Qué gracioso nombre tienes, Serena, con lo nerviosa y agitada que te miras.

Serena lo ignoró dignamente y se fue con la sopa en perfecto equilibrio, abrió la puerta como pudo y le acomodó la mesita con la bandejita en la cama para que empezara a comer. Satoshi agradeció por la comida y sopló un poco para disipar el vapor.

-Perdóname, estoy haciendo que me cuides.

-Si se trata de ti no me molesta- la sonrisa que le dedicó disipó las preocupaciones de Satoshi.

-Tengo que averiguar porqué le sirven a uno sopa cuando se enferma. Por cierto, dicen que ataqué a Lillie...¡afffff!

Serena sólo dijo "sopla" cuando lo vio quemarse.

-blfm...bleh...pero no me acuerdo de nada, de verdad...que bueno está esto...ahora tendré que pedirle perdón, pero no recuerdo nada...mira, esta zanahoria parece una balsa...me gustaría saber qué pasó para disculparme.

-Si estuviste inconsciente seguro te perdona - le animó Serena- Lillie no es mala, sabe que estuviste inconsciente.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿qué le hize?

Serena se limitó a dar un risa nerviosa -La tumbaste en tu cama...

El azabache dejó de mirar la extraña zanahoria para mirar a Serena completamente despavorido.

-...y la abrazaste hasta quitarle todo el aire. Nada más, no te sigas martirizando.

-¡Ah! Pensé que...¡Ah! menos mal, estaba preocupado.

Serena prefirió omitir que la mencionaba a ella todo ese rato, sería lo mejor ¿verdad?

-Estaba preocupado, pensé que había hecho algo muy malo, como... no sé...

-¿Besarla?-se le escapó a Serena al tiempo que se cubría la boca.

Satoshi arqueó una ceja.

-No, nunca se me ocurrió. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza.

Serena sonrió aliviada mientras miraba entretenida cómo comía. La paz volvió a su mundo tropical.

\- ¿Por qué iba a Besarla? No te recordaba tan loquita, Serena. Ademas, fue más agradable cuando tú me besaste.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que se sorprendió cuando Serena apoyó los brazos en la cama y escondió su cabeza entre ellos. El amor volvió a su mundo tropical.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te duele algo?

Satoshi volvió a toser, le llegó con dolor de pecho incluido, adicionando las lágrimas y ojos enrojecidos. El golpe de tos hizo que se inclinara y casi tirara su almuerzo, Serena retiró la mesita, sosteniendo el plato y esperando a que le pase el malestar.

-¡Es un resfriado terrible! Mejor te sostengo el plato, podrías ensuciar la cama.

-¡je, je!, mi madre solía hacer eso cuando me enfermaba.

-La mía también, digamos que ahora soy tu madre y tú mi hijo enfermo.

-No, harás que piense en mi madre y que no la he llamado toda esta semana...rayos.

-Entonces...¡Ya sé! digamos que soy entrenadora y tú mi pokemon.

Serena sintio vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero se tranquilizó al ver que a Satoshi le dio bastante risa la idea.

-Suena mejor, acepto. Quiero ser un...

-Slowbro-se le escapó.

-¿Por qué un Slowbro?- puso una cara de asombro.

-Porque lo eres, eres un Slowbro muy bonito.

Volvió a reírse por lo último, pero **_La Tos Asesina 2_ ** le atacó otra vez, mejor no hablaban, debía descansar, sobre todo porque ella lo estaba cuidado y eso le hacía sentirse mejor. Acabó de comer y de tomar la medicina y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió. Serena le cubrió bien con una frazada y volvió a tomar su lugar junto a la cama.

-No puede ser, como si nunca le hubiera dando un resfriado.

Acercó un poco más el taburete a la cama, recostándose sobre ella y mirando al moribundo. Sólo respiraba. Su nariz enrojecida y sus ojeras le hizo sonreír con ternura y cerró los ojos, acunándose con su respiración. Tal vez debo quedarme a cuidarlo...

 _ **El ataque de las toses asesinas 3** _ asaltó al bello durmiente, sobresaltando a la pelimiel, quien mejor se iba porque debía almorzar.

* * *

Serena entró cansada a su habitación, si no fuera por que sus pokemon dormían en la alfombra ella se hubiera lanzado ahí y hasta mañana. Por cada diez veces que Gladio la llamaba, Satoshi la llamaba otras veinte. Saliendo al balcón para ver a sus pokemon que últimamente estaban jugando afuera fue cuando casi la derriba una sombra que se pegó a su ventana.

-¿Hau?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Serena!, ¡déjame entrar, por favor!

-N-No, no puedo dejarte entrar a mí habitación.

-Por favor, es muy decente de tu parte pero si me ve Gladio se enojará.

Sólo por llevarle la contraria al rubio le hizo pasar.

-Gracias, si me descubre me matan.

-Me alegra verte, pero, ¿por qué no estas en Akala?

Hau puso una expresión seria-Escucha, nadie debe saber que estuve aquí, tienes que guardar silencio.

Un Hau serio no era normal, pero lo escucharía. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Las cosas se calmaron a la hora de la cena. Nadie volvió a llamarla y pudo descansar, pero se cambio los zapatos, que uno nunca sabe. Faltando pocas cosas por arreglar y las invitaciones mandadas mantuvo a Gladio muy relajado. Acomodándose el flequillo para bajar al comedor fue cuando se encontró con la pelimiel a punto de bajar las escaleras y totalmente en las nubes.

-¿Cansada?

Ella le sonrió sin ganas, recordando su conversación con Hau. Le había dicho que le entregara una nota confidencial, sin que nadie lo mire. Pensando que era un buen momento, lo detuvo con una mano, sonteniéndole el hombro.

-Es para tí.

El mencionado levantó una ceja, interesado, recibiendo el papel de las manos de la chica y al abrirlo y recorrerla con sus pupilas puso una mueca de perplejidad.

Serena pudo notar que se puso pálido, incluso si el chico tenía una piel casi blanca. Su respiración se entrecortó y un ligero temblor recorrió sus manos al apretar con fuerza el papel. Ansiedad, odiaba sentirla porque lo hacía ver malditamente impotente. _Ella, todo es culpa de ella._

-¿Estás bien?

Gladio la taladró con la mirada. Serena empezó a sentir cómo un temor la asolaba y desvío su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿D-De dónde... sacaste esto?-Su voz comenzaba a temblaba.

 _"nadie debe saber que estuve aquí"_

¿Ahora qué le iba a responder?

La espera de una respuesta hizo que, por el mareo de la impresión, se deslizara el papel de sus dedos temblorosos. Serena se movió para cogerlo, hasta que el dueño de la nota la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No lo toques!, ¿¡me estás escuchando!?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿¡De dónde sacaste esto!? ¡Responde!

-¡No puedo!

Un miedo y furia desesperada le embargó. Apretando la mandíbula, la tomó de ambas muñecas para obligarla a verlo. Ella pudo notar en sus ojos el miedo a algo, también sentirlo, los largos dedos se incrustaban en su piel, provocando un dolor en sus brazos que valientemente aguantó.

-¡Tienes que decírmelo, Serena! ¿¡Quién te lo ha dado!?

Le habían dicho que guarde silencio, iba a guardar silencio.

-¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!

Lillie y Satoshi aparecieron por la bulla que Gladio provocaba, no captaron nada, solo que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¡Aprende de una vez que no estás hablando con el yo de Akala! ¡Me basta y me sobra todo lo que me está pasando para que tú vengas y quieras empezar a ocultarme cosas!

Serena ladeó la cabeza, abatida, y se obligó a sí misma a permanecer muda, cerrando los ojos. De repente, Gladio soltó su agarre y ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Espera!, ¡no lo hagas!-gritó Lillie completamente asustada.

Y porque Serena cerró los ojos no vio cuando Satoshi fue directo donde Gladio, atinándole un puñetazo en el rostro que casi lo hace caer ¿eh?, ¿hay sangre en mi mano? El color carmín se esparcía por sus dedos, dejándolo completamente desorientado, aturdido. Satoshi reaccionó cuando recibió un puñetazo también, cuando esos ojos verdes penetrantes lo miraban mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, y se lanzó a darle otro golpe inconscientemente para después sentir un sabor metálico en la boca cuando no logró esquivar el puño que le vino, incapaz de escuchar los gritos de esa chica rubia que los miraba asustada cuando su hermano estaba agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta y dispuesto a atinarle otro golpe. La nariz le ardía, le dolía el pecho y se sentía mareado, asqueado por el sabor de su boca ensangrentada. Sintiendo su corazón latir ferozmente es que levantó otra vez el puño hasta que sintió que lo tomaban por la cintura mientras se lo llevaban.

* * *

El sonido de los golpecitos en el vidrio y el sonoro **_Resfriado Mortal 4_ ** en su ventana la obligó a levantarse de su cama. Serena se limpió las lágrimas, sin intenciones de dejar que Satoshi la mirara vulnerable. Pero Satoshi lo sabía, por eso esperó paciente en su ventana, ansioso por verla y asegurarse de que esté bien. Por eso entró con cuidado cuando ella le dejó pasar.

Se sentaron en el piso, al pie de la cama, Satoshi quiso verle la cara, registrar su expresión, pero la oscuridad y los mechones de cabello miel no se lo permitieron. Por su parte, Serena tomó el rostro del azabache, registrando sus mejillas y pudo notar el ligero color púrpura causado por los golpes anteriores, cubriéndole hasta el área del labio superior y la nariz.

-Te lastimó... - la voz se le quebraba.

-No, yo lo lastimé- tomó sus manos para retirarlas e inspeccionar las marcas en sus muñecas por el forcejeo. La miró tímido, apretando con suavidad sus manos sin intenciones de soltarla - ¿No viste que lo persiguieron con una bolsa con hielo? Su piel blanca ahora es lila.

Ella se sintió culpable por reírse, eso lo dejó satisfecho, disfrutando su risa en un intento desesperado por calmarse también, aunque no lo demostraba.

-Gladio en realidad es amable - trató de explicar- pero hoy me sorprendió su actitud. ¿Qué pasó?

Serena sacudió la cabeza, negándose a responder esa pregunta y en su lugar darle otra ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-No lo sé, sólo sentí que no podía dejar que te lastimara y cuando me di cuenta lo había golpeado-Satoshi quiso sonreír, pero no pudo-Lillie está enojada conmigo y Gladio no me quiere ver...tal vez me echen...

El azabache empezó a dudar y se contagió de la preocupación de su acompañante, provocándole tamborilear los dedos y transformando sus ojos brillosos en una mirada ansiosa. Felizmente, Serena lo notó y le dio un abrazo, tocándolo con suavidad para comprenderlo alegremente. Satoshi se sorprendió por el repentino contacto, pero la abrazó también, y con más fuerza. Cuando ella juntó su mejilla cálida contra su piel lastimada le hizo saltar de dolor, rompiendo el abrazo, rompiendo la tranquilidad.

-¡Tu cariño duele!

-¡Deja que te ponga algo frío!

Serena sacó un pañuelo y lo empapó en el baño, regresando a su lugar para cubrir el moretón entre muecas de dolor y fastidio del muchacho.

-¡Serena...me duele!

-¡No te muevas!

Intentó esquivarla, pero ella lo volvía a atrapar. Disfrutando de ese extraño juego empezó a sentir cómo la adrenalina que solamente aparecía en las batallas empezaba a juntársele en el pecho. Le gustaba sentirse así.

-¿Qué haces?-Serena veía cómo el entrenador se levantaba y corría hacia el balcón.

-Eres peligrosa, debo huir - le sonrió divertido y se encaramó al balcón

-¡Te puedes matar!

Obviamente, era Decidueye quien le ayudaba a escalar.

-¡No moriré!

-¡No eres inmortal! (¡JA! )

Ella lo tomó del brazo asustada y muy indignada de que siempre se juege la vida.-No me asustes así.

-¿Asustarte?

-Sí, no quiero que te pase nada.

-No me pasará nada...¡Me estás cortando la circulación del brazo!

-No te soltaré hasta que te pongas a salvo o morirás.

-Que bueno, porque nunca me he muerto.

 _ **El catarro regresa 5** _ hizo que se apartara rápidamente, sintiendo que la adrenalina se le iba y era reemplazadas por tal dolor en el pecho que decidió que debía irse antes de contagiarla. Ya me voy a descansar, Serena.

* * *

¿Descansar? Seguro, pero hoy no. Tenía que estar ardiendo en fiebre o muerto para dejar de entrenar. ¿Qué me hace una infección? Se puso una mascarilla, se cubrió bien con un abrigo y listo.

¿De verdad golpeó a Gladio? Se sentía desorientado.

Las explosiones provocadas por los ataques de su equipo completo aumentaron la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía como nunca, emocionado, confundido, con la necesidad de gritar.

¿De verdad golpeó a alguien? No consideraba necesario la violencia, ¿por qué lo hizo?

Claro, estaba molestando a Serena. Por eso lo hizo.

Pero, ¿eso era toda la explicación? Recordaba cuando antiguas compañeras y amigos estuvieron en problemas con alguien y él logró defenderlos sin necesidad de llegar a los golpes, ni siquiera a gritar ¿entonces, por qué?

-¡Lanzallamas!

El abrazador fuego rodeó el campo, sintiendo el calor incesante y agitando su respiración. Estaba tan cerca a pensarlo, tan pronto a procesarlo, una tacleada a entenderlo, una patada voladora a comprenderlo y un pasito a descubrirlo.

Es que tenía que defenderla.

Porque era su amiga.

-¡Impactrueno!

Por supuesto, mi amiga.

Una amiga que me besó.

Pero eso hacen los amigos...

...ah, verdad que no...¿no, no?

Como si de una bala se tratase le surgió un pensamiento que estaba dormido.

Por eso se alteró cuando supo que tenía novio y eso lo dejaría a él en segundo plano. Él era el único que la conocía bien en esa región, el único que sabía lo insegura que estuvo buscando un sueño, el único que sabía lo espectacular que se vio al luchar contra Aria, lo valiente que era al defender a sus pokemon, el único que sabía que ella lo quería. ¿Quién aquí iba a ser capaz de eso? ¡Ellos qué iban a saberlo!

Una amiga diferente, entonces.

¿Diferente por qué?, ¿sólo por lo que ocurrió hace años en una ya vieja escalera eléctrica? No quiero sacar ese tema ahora, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Ahora no! Serena no se merece que le de un pedazo de mi tiempo, necesita todo mi tiempo, y es lo que ahora no tengo ni puedo tener. Además, seamos sinceros, eso no lo comprometía con ella, por lo menos no de _esa_ manera.

Ligeramente recordaba cuando le dio el episodio de delirio febril, recordaba la voz de ella, despidiéndose de él, dejándose llevar por esas escaleras. Incluso si en ese momento no la detuvo, ahora tenía muchas dudas sobre qué era lo que ella sentía, por qué lo sentía, no podía dejarla ir sin que sepa todas esas respuestas, por eso la persiguió, por eso la atrapó con sus brazos y después todo se volvió neblina y oscuridad finalmente.

Satoshi no entendía, lo que hizo que se sienta tonto, y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

¡Bah! Como si resolviera cosas pen...¡Bah!, tengo que entrenar...conozco Alola muy bien y no me quiero ir...hay entrenadores más fuertes que yo y cuando los enfrente debo estar listo... pero tal vez están en otra región y...¡bah! A gritar, que cabeza para esas cosas él no tenía, ni cabeza, ni mente, ni nada.

¡Bah!

Reunió todo el aire en sus pulmones para ordenar otro ataque, pero su pecho reprodujo **_La era de la tos 6_** y James, escuchándolo, lo mandó a dormir entre regaños.

* * *

Un miedo descomunal se esparció en su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban y era incapaz de abrir la puerta. Ya debía desayunar y no tenía el valor para bajar, el episodio de anoche con los dos hombres de la casa la tenía nerviosa, sobre todo por Gladio, que ahora tenía miedo de verlo. Poniendo las manos en el pecho, respiró para calmarse hasta finalmente abrir la puerta, directo al comedor. Estaban ahí, pero lejos de matarse con miradas, Gladio y Satoshi conversaba como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso con los moretones en el rostro, riendo. Lillie la vio llegar y la llamó con el brazo.

-Justo a tiempo, Serena, siéntate un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?-el rubio sonrió mientras se colocaba una bolsita de hielo en la nariz- ¿Por qué tienes ese rostro asustado?

-¿No estás molesto?-le dijo confundida y sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad.

-Ya nos disculpamos, no hay problemas.-Satoshi sonrió mientras ocultaba su _**Concierto gripal en Tos menor** _ con el antebrazo.

-Somos muy buenos amigos, aunque no lo parezca. Un incidente como el de anoche no puede reemplazar la ayuda que él fue en el pasado...no pongas esos ojitos curiosos, no te voy a contar...así que zanjado el tema. Nos iremos a desayunar a otro lado hoy, ponte algo bonito, te esperaremos. Primero llévate esta bolsa con hielo, por favor.

La pelimiel obedeció, caminando hacia la cocina, siendo perseguida por el azabache que estaba dispuesto a iniciar una verborrea mañanil.

-Satoshi, ¿no quieres que te ponga un poco de maquillaje para cubrir ese moretón?

-No, lo que quiero saber es porqué soy un Slowbro.

Serena sonreía por seguir su amigo con esa pregunta en su cabeza.- Piénsalo

-No lo sé, siempre escoges a los pokemon adorable, ¿piensas que soy adorable?, ¿es por eso que me quieres?

Serena era digna de su nombre, pero le valió un Bidoff en ese momento. Avergonzada, elevó la bolsa helada, le levantó la camiseta y se lo metió en la espalda, haciendo que Satoshi de un salto y llevara los brazos atrás intentando quitarse entre quejas esa cosa fría que le estaba doliendo, provocando que la pelimiel tenga un ataque de risa y se ponga a correr porque su víctima la empezaba a perseguir por todos lados, reclamándole _indignado_ , y en cursiva, porque estaba realmente indignado.

-¡Serena! ¡Me atacas por la espalda! ¡Está frío!

-¡Pero si es hielo, Satoshi!, ¡tiene que estar frío!

-¡Serena!

-¡Espera, espera!- gritó entre risas- ya...me...cansé.

-¡Tendré fiebre otra vez! - le reclamó divertido, sin dejar de correr.

-¡No seas malo!

-¡Tú comenzaste!

Él no era de perder, nunca dejaba que ocurriera, por eso la perseguía por toda la mansión, bajando y subiendo escaleras, abriendo y cerrando puertas, derribando a cierto rubio de manera intencional, (porque ellos no desaprovechaban oportunidades, ojo) entonces, antes de sentir que su resfriado lo agitaba cada vez más, Satoshi usó toda su fuerza para saltar y logró atraparla entre sus brazos. Serena intentó soltarse sin muchas ganas, cansada por tanto ejercicio y tanta risa.

-¡Me haces cosquillas!

-¡Me hizo frío!

-No se qué les dijo James de correr por los pasillo, pero, desde luego, yo no se los permito.

Gladio pareció serio, mirando a esa extraña pareja que casi lo tira al suelo y ahora se separaba como si hubieran sido atrapados en una travesura.

-Y, desde luego, si son pareja no es asunto mío, pero váyanse a otro lado.

-¡No! nosotros no...

Serena se quedó repentinamente en blanco, mirando nerviosa a Satoshi.

-Ah, no somos nada de eso- respondió él, tranquilo.

-Bien, pero ya lo dije. Será mejor que vayas con Lillie, y déjame a Serena unos minutos.

El entrenador dudaba si irse o no, pero con la voz de Lillie llamándolo bajó las escaleras, dedicándole una últimamirada a sus dos amigo antes de dejarlos solos.

Gladio esperó unos segundos antes de clavarle la mirada en la performer-Por tu cara, diría que te molestó esa respuesta.

-No lo hizo- respondió ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-Bueno, cuando me diste tu discurso de nunca rendirse me imagino que se aplica aquí también.

-No lo sé...

Él le tocó el hombro, como queriendo solidarizarse y reírse de su desgracia.

-Seguro que al final se entera de todo, descuida. Me molestaba un poco que tuviera algo con Lillie.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida -¿Te molesta que Satoshi o alguien esté con Lillie?

-¿Molestarme algo asi? No, no me molesta. Lillie tiene gustos finos, no elegiría a cualquiera. No como tú, por ejemplo.

Serena abrió la boca totalmente indignada pero Gladio siguió hablando:

-Por lo de ayer...perdóname.

Gladio desvío la mirada, se veía claramente arrepentido, pero incapaz de decir algo más. Serena lo notó, y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-No pasa nada- suspiró con una sonrisa, no había que guardar rencor.

El muchacho, pensando un poco, metió una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó la nota responsable de todo para entregársela, poniéndola frente a su vista.

"Good Luck" alcanzó a leer.

¿Buena suerte?, ¿por eso se puso agresivo?

-Creo que la necesitarás con el idiota que tengo por amigo.

-No entiendo.

-Tenemos que hablar. Ven a mi habitación a medianoche, no dejes que nadie lo sepa. Cuando te dije que huía no te estaba mintiendo. Me estás perdonando muchas cosas, pero esto no me lo vas a perdonar.

* * *

 _*es mi headcanon sobre el padre de Serena, creo que sí es real, no se dónde lo leí._

 _¡Ya es el capitulo 10! Les daré un regalito por seguir conmigo: Un spoiler, nada mas ni nada menos que la canción que usé para escribir Good Luck. Si no te gusta el spoiler no lo mires, sino, pues disfruta :D Link en mi perfil._

 _Por cierto, si estás tentado a no dejarme un comentario por flojera o por verlo innecesario, recuerden que puedo mandar a Gladio para que les pegue, o a Ash, o a los dos. No es una amenaza ni ná, digo nomas :D_

 _-Daromi-_


	11. Cuando te invada las emociones

_"Espero que todo esto haya sido un sueño_

 _Y que eso nunca nos pasó."_

* * *

 _Tú eres mi meta._

 _No somos nada de eso._

No era que no recordara, simplemente no quería recordar.

Este mundo me gusta, es enorme y quiero recorrer cada esquina de él, conocer todos los pokemon del mundo, tener muchos amigos y que sepan que estuve aquí, que luché por ser el mejor entrenador del mundo.

En mis planes nunca estuviste tú, ni nada parecido a tí.

Es que se de cierta forma siento un miedo, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ni siquiera sé a qué le tengo miedo exactamente, estar confundido me molesta, este tipo de preguntas no son las que se resuelven actuando solamente, hay que pensarlas, por que si tomo una mala decisión alguien saldrá perjudicado, y es lo que más odio.

Un recuerdo de mi juventud viene a mí, cuando hablaba con mi madre después de regresar de Kalos, ella me servía comida mientras me animaba a compartirle todo lo que había vivido en esa región. Y era tanto los que le tenía que decir.

—Entonces te divertiste mucho en Kalos - Delia recogió algunos platos y empezó a lavarlos, girando eventualmente la cabeza para ver a su hijo que seguía sentado y comiendo- ¿Qué hacen ahora tus amigos?

—Clemont se quedó en el gimnasio con Bonnie, cuando ella cumpla los diez saldrá de viaje con Dedennei y me hizo prometer que tendremos una batalla en el futuro.

— ¡Seguro será un gran entrenadora! ¿Y Serena?

Satoshi apretó el tenedor con más fuerza sin darse cuenta, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—¡Se fue a Hoenn! Quiere entrenarse como performer, participará en los concursos y seguro que le irá muy bien, ella es fuerte, sabe cómo cuidarse y nunca se rendirá hasta el final, seguro conoce mucha gente y que le encantará los pokemon que encuentre, tal vez atrape uno y...

—¡Espera!-Delia giró hacia él su sonriente rostro- Estás hablando muy rápido. ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Sólo me emociona pensar que Serena podrá cumplir sus sueños!

—Hablaste con la misma emoción que cuando miras un pokemon nuevo. Seguro debes estar más emocionado que ella -comentó divertida.

Satoshi sintió, por primera vez, un extraño nerviosismo al hablar con su madre—Es que...

—Que...

—Hizo algo extraño antes de irse.

—Como qué.

Satoshi removió su comida con el tenedor unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño al pensar—Nada, no pasó nada.

—Si tú lo dices.

Delia esperó paciente, sabía que era inútil obligarlo a hablar, además, si él quiere lo hará sin necesidad de que le pregunte. El silencio llenó el lugar, como presionando a uno de los dos para que hablara.

El menor rodó los ojos.—Ehhhh...me besó.

—¿¡Qué!?

 _*CRASH*_ Descansa en paz, plato de porcelana regalado por la vecina el día de mi boda.

Satoshi empezó sentirse abochornado—Que me besó, regresó y me dijo algo y me besó.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Que me dijo que era su meta y me besó.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Que me...!

—¡Eso ya lo sé pero...!

Delia miró los pedazos rotos del plato, sintiendo una presión en el pecho que fluctuaba entre una alegría emocionada y una nostalgia. —Satoshi...has crecido mucho.

—¿Lo notas?-abrió los ojos sorprendido-Sí, crecí un poco, ayer me medí.

—Yo me refería a...bueno, ¿por qué no te quedas en casa este año?

—Quedarme...¿¡Qué!?

—Que por qué no te quedas en casa, descansa un año, siempre te vas.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Que descansar te ayudará a pensar en muchas cosas, puedo llamar a tu padre.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Que por qué no...

—¡Eso ya lo sé pero..!-Satoshi apoyó el codo en la mesa y descansó el rostro en su mano-...en realidad no sé a dónde ir ahora.

—¿Lo ves? Pienso que te conviene, este año quédate en casa.

Después de darle mil vueltas a su comida, reposó el cubierto y suspiró. —Tal vez tienes razón.

Delia volvió a sonreír y lo abrazó por sorpresa, pegándolo contra su cuerpo,

—¡Ma-Mamá, se cayó mi tenedor!

Sólo te tuve hasta que cumpliste los diez, entonces te fuiste y venías poco tiempo a verme, pensé que podría acostumbrarme muy bien a la soledad, pero era inevitable extrañarte, después de todo, eres mi primer y único hijo. A veces me embarga un miedo que me hace llorar, el miedo a perderte, a no saber dónde estas, cada vez que vuelves pienso que te quedarás un poco conmigo, pero nunca es así.

Ahora te veo dormir en tu cama, en ese cuarto que siempre ordeno, hablas en sueños, viviendo otra vez tus aventuras en ellos, entonces recuerdo lo que contaste y no puedo evitar sentir tristeza.

Sabía que en uno de tus viajes probablemente te enamores, pero nunca lo hiciste, siempre era una amistad, de alguna manera yo estaba tranquila con eso.

Porque...

Si un día te enamoras entonces te irás para siempre. Y no habrá nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Soy tu mamá, después de todo.

Incluso si tu forma de hablar me hace pensar que no sientes lo mismo por Serena, los sentimientos cambian, si un día te enamoras sentirás un revoltijo de emociones, y tu siempre te dejas dominar por ellos, por eso podrías lastimarte a tí mismo, incluso a ella. Si piensas un poco llegarás a una conclusión, sabrás si eres capaz de quererla también o rechazarla con cuidado. Cuando te despiertes iremos a Ciudad Plateada, dicen que hay un juego donde puedes ganar un viaje, un viaje donde sólo te relajes y sin ningún tipo de aventuras, llevaremos Mr. Mime con nosotros.

* * *

—¿Grabaste videos para Pokevisión? Tengo que buscarlos.

Lillie estaba dentro de un vestidor, con un montón de vestidos que le iba pasando Serena desde fuera mientras conversaban.

—Quería grabar uno aquí, pero no me decido por una rutina.

—¿Por qué no en la playa?

—Puede ser, podría llamarlo...eh..."playa"...o..."arena"...o..."Melemele"...¿Qué opinas, Satoshi?

El chico vio lo emocionada que estaba Serena que no tuvo el valor de decirle que ningún nombre le gustaba, solo sonrió y le dijo que estaban geniales.

Gladio sonrió ensimismado—Si quieres otro nombre estúpido para tu video sólo llámale Serena.

Serena lo ignoró majestuosamente y siguió muy linda en lo suyo, al que sí no le hizo gracia fue al de cabello azabache. ¡Estúpido era otro! Pero mejor no se lo decía porque era el hermano de Lillie y mejor no le molestaba para no molestarla a ella.

Finalmente, Lillie salió con un vestido color humo, de hombros desnudos, ajustado en el pecho y algo suelto en el torso, sin llegar a lo elegante.

—Estas preciosa.-Gladio sonrió.

—Wow, estás hermosa.-Satoshi levantó el pulgar en aprobación.

—¡Sí!-Serena juntó sus manos emocinada-Estas tan hermosa, ¡para comerte!

—Estoy comestible-Lillie sonrió -Entonces me llevaré este. ¿Te comprarás uno, Serena?

—¿Yo...? No, no tengo mucho dinero- su realidad económica la hicieron reaccionar apesadumbrada.

Gladio vio su rostro de tristeza y pensó unos segundos— Anda, búscate algo bonito y te lo regalo.

Serena parpadeó varias veces, incluso se dio ligeros golpes en el oído.

—Y ¿ahora qué pasa?, ¿qué? —preguntó, confuso.

—¿De verdad me regalarás un vestido?

—Sí, ¿con qué piensas ir a la fiesta?

Serena no dejó de verlo, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y su rostro reflejaba pura felicidad.—¡Un regalo para mí!

—¡Serena...el vestido!

—¡Un regalo para mí!

—Pero tienes que buscar si no...

—¡Regalo!

—¡Ah! ¡Escúchame!

—¡Un regalo para mí!

Serena se metió entre el mar de ropa con Lillie y desaparecieron, Gladio se sentó paciente en un sofá, a diferencia de Satoshi, que caminaba de aquí para allá visiblemente aburrido y con la carraspera, la gripe pone a uno de mal humor, y él no era la excepción. La cabeza le dolía ya mucho como para sonreír. Los diez minutos más aburridos de su existencia.

—¡Éste!

Serena salió luciendo un vestido rosa pálido con vuelo, con un listón negro en la cintura y los brazos descubiertos.

—Me gusta - sonrió encantada y dando una vuelta-Gladio, ¿te gusta?

El mencionado esbozó una sonrisa aprobatoria—Te queda bien, pero no estás "comestible".

Satoshi también pensó que le quedaba perfecto, pero le dio mal sabor de boca que Serena no le pidiera su opinión. Y estaba a su lado.

—¿Me lo regalas?

—Si mencionas una vez más la palabra "regalo" o sus derivados, olvídalo.

Dos chicas radiantes, un chico mirando la billetera y otro especialmente fastidiado salieron de la tienda.

—Me costó más caro que el vestido de Lillie...

—¡Un regalo para mí!

—¡Ya quiero que llegue la noche!

—Me siento raro...

Cuando comenzó a llegar los invitados el sol se había ocultado. La música suave, el murmullo y risa de la gente, la decoración, los mayordomos sirviendo, era un lugar agradable. Satoshi se mantenía en la mesa, comiendo y bebiendo feliz de la vida junto con Pikachu. Lillie conversaba con gente que él no conocía y Gladio estaba con la servidumbre, por lo que no podía hacer más cosas aunque quisiera. Finalmente se cansó y se sentó cuando sus pokemon se fueron con los demás a bailar y corretear, habian muchos, se entretuvo viéndolos hasta que Serena bajó visiblemente emocionada. Satoshi fue a su encuentro, intentó pasar y se cruzó con varias chicas graduadas de la escuela, algunas lo miraban sonrientes y él no sabía qué responder, así que les dedicó tal miradota y tal sonrisota que no se dio cuenta que las tres empezaban a discutir quién se quedaría con él y que debían buscarlo más seguido porque según sabían novia no tenía, era uno de los mejores entrenadores de Alola y feo no era.

Serena disfrutó de ese atuendo inusual en su amigo, no era cosa de todos los días verlo con ropa que iba de lo sencilla a lo elegante, con una camisa enrollada hasta el antebrazo y un chaleco beige, y con más perfume, le encantaba esa imagen elegante y tan poco preparada.

—La mayoría que vino no conozco. No sabía que Lillie tuviera más de treinta amigos.

—¿No vinieron Lulú y los demás?

—Llegarán un poco tarde.

—Ese enorme moretón...te lo cubriré con maquillaje. Ven aquí.

Se sentaron en la escalera mientras ella abría un pequeño estuche y sacaba una cajita, empezó a untar una esponjita en un polvo, le tomó el mentón con una mano y con toques suaves cubrió esa parte de la mejilla y labio. Él la miró, estaba especialmente bonita esa noche, algo que disfrutó ver, provocándole cosquilleo en su estómago. Se había puesto un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y sus labios brillaban suavemente. Le hubiera gustado seguir mirándola, pero ella terminó con aire satisfecho.

—Como nuevo ¿No quieres bailar?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. Serena lo miró cariñosa y lo dejó, buscando a Gladio, quien justo salía de donde fuera que estuviese.

—¿Estás bien?

—Normal, te dije que no soy mucho de fiestas.

—Lo sé. Pero podrías intentar divertirte hoy.

—Por tu cara diría que quieres bailar.

—¿Cómo lees mi cara?

—Son cosas que se aprende, no te olvides de nuestra pequeña charla para hoy.

Ella asintió, viendo que se sentaba tranquilamente y tomaba algo de una botella. De lejos, ella le guiñó el ojo, todo muy amigero y en plan conspiratorio, algo que él correspondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Serena caminó por el lugar y cuando vio a un grupo de amigas bailar se ánimo a bailar sola. Buscó un espacio vacío entre la gente y empezó a moverse. La música era suave pero bailable. Enamorada del ritmo, cerró los ojos y balanceó los hombros, dando vueltas, sonriendo, fue cuando sus pokemon la rodearon, tambien Vulpix, Pikachu y otros pokemon de los presentes, Serena los vio y empezó a sentir que estaba en una presentación, emocionada comenzó a dar vueltas, animando mucho más el ambiente. La gente empezó a mirarla a ella y su derroche de felicidad que intentaban no perderla de vista, pero pasaba entre la multitud y les sonreía, bailaba, cantaba y empezaron a seguirla contagiándose de su alegría. En uno de sus giros todo el cabello se le vino a la cara y ella lo apartó con pura felicidad y volvia a desaparecer entre la gente, volviendo su pareja a cualquiera que se encontrara. Entonces alguien subió el volumen de la música y todos empezaron a moverse igual que ella. Gladio y Satoshi eran los únicos sentados, el azabache buscó entre la multitud a Serena y la vio feliz, graciosa además, como si la música fuera para ella. Serena cruzó miradas con él y levantó el brazo, llamándolo.

Él se negaba frenéticamente con los brazos y ella le respondía con una risa mientras volvía a desaparecer, entrelazando el brazo con otro para dar vueltas.

Satoshi la miraba sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, sólo la contemplaba, como se contempla una puesta de sol, la veía girando y bailando y se emparejaba con alguien más. Entonces Lillie salió de la multitud y lo jaló hasta donde estaba con Lulú que acababa de llegar con Lana, Chris, Kiawe y Hau.

Serena vio desde lejos cómo Lillie se entrelazaba con Satoshi y empezaba a dar vueltas, hubiera sentido celos o algo parecido pero disfrutó ver al chico casi caerse o hasta pisar a la rubia, aunque con una punzada de tristeza, pero bueno, esas cosas pasan. ¡Cómo sufre!

Un chico más atrevido que el resto se puso frente a ella y la tomó de la mano y cintura para empezar a girar, Serena no pudo hacer más que sonreír y sostenerse con fuerza para no caer, contagiando la risa a los demás.

Ahora sí que Satoshi quería bailar con ella. Dejó a Lillie justo antes de pisarla y se metió en el mar de gente para alcanzarla, pero otra chica lo tomó del brazo y lo invitó a bailar sin oportunidad de decirle que no. ¡No importa, todavía queda música! La chica lo dejó y volvió a su tarea de buscar a Serena, ella lo vio y le tendió la mano, pero alguien más la tomó y se la llevó. ¡Ahg, oye! ¡No importa, todavía queda música! Otra vez la vio y casi pisa a un pokemon por no ver el suelo ¡Perdón, Ekans! ¡Todavía queda música! Y otra vez estaba ella sonriendole y querido tomar su mano, ¡al fin! Satoshi alargó su mano para tomar la suya y...y pues se acabó la música.

Todos aplaudieron entre gritos y silbidos. Serena dejó de aplaudir para mirar a Satoshi emocionada.

—¡Estos es divertido! ¿Te estas divirtiendo, Satoshi?

—Sí... pero quería bailar un poco más.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? No sabía que ya te gustaba bailar. ¿Podemos bailar en la segunda ronda?

Satoshi tampoco pudo responder porque ni bien comenzó a sonar la segunda canción una muchacha se lo llevó del brazo y Serena no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque recibió la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Llegó un momento que Serena tuvo que salir de entre la gente para sentarse, relajarse y luego volver. No se le hizo difícil distinguir la figura de Hau acaparando la comida en la enorme mesa, quien al mirarla fue inmediatamente a sentarse con ella.

—Serena, the dancing queen, young and sweet, only...se me olvidó tu edad.

—¿No bailas?-sonrió por la canción.

—Ni en sueños. ¡La comida está deliciosa y no quiero dejarla!

—¿Ni aunque te invitara Li...?

Antes de que termine su frase el moreno le cubrió la boca con pan.

—Ni eso, ya no la quiero, así que su proposición sería lo mismo para mí.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya me había rechazado años atrás, pero yo mantuve la esperanza. Cuando regresó le dije lo que sentía otra vez y me rechazó. Regresó diferente. Ya no era tan tímida, amaba estar con los pokemon y pensé que podría quererme. Pero eso es una estupidez, nadie te quiere por que lo quieras. Ahora ella parece que decidió olvidarlo. Nos saludamos, pero no podemos hablar como antes. Al menos yo lo intento. Tanto tiempo ha pasado que me siento algo estúpido. ¿Querer a alguien que no siente lo mismo por tantos años? Y sobre todo, ¿alguien que ya me había rechazado? Acéptalo, la vida no es un cuento donde el amor vence tiempo y espacio.

Apretó los puños contra la falda, él tenía razón. ¿Buda el iluminado? ¡No! Serena la iluminada.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien?

—Eh...no te preocupes. Dejaré de estar triste, cansado, ojeroso y sin ilusiones. Además, sigo entrenando para cumplir mi promesa de derrotar a Satoshi antes de que regreses a Kalos, eso me da menos tiempo de pensar en ella. Tengo miedo de seguir siendo derrotado por él.

Serena también tenía un miedo más fuerte que perder al chico que amaba, otro miedo, a fracasar, a ser rechazada y no ganar la corona de Kalos.

—¡Serena! ¡tienes que probar este chocolate! ¡es la primera vez que pruebo uno tan delicioso!, ¡carne!, ¡esa fruta nunca la había visto! ¡creo que me quedaré aquí! ¡Raichu, ven!

El pokemon se subió a la mesa y se olvidó por completo que existía un mundo al ver una baya gigante. Serena cubrió su boca con una mano para disimular su sonrisa y considerar que podía comer un poco.

Justo Satoshi apareció, visiblemente cansado. Era raro, él casi ni bailó.

—¿Qué ocurre?-intentó sonreírle Serena.

—Estoy...cansado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Movió la cabeza en respuesta, sus ojos se cerraban gradualmente.

—¿Tal vez tienes fiebre otra vez?

Serena tocó su frente y suspiró luego de unos segundos.

—Otra vez fiebre.

—¿Fibre? -Hau levantó la cabeza de su comida- Pobe, ievalo a dezcansa.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, Satoshi se lanzó a su cama, tosiendo y masajeándose las sienes.

—Serena, no te tienes que quedar a cuidarme, no me veo tan mal.

—No, pero podría aumentarte la temperatura. Me quedaré.

Entonces me regalaste una sonrisa, una pequeña, linda, breve y espontánea, provocaste en mí unas ganas de sonreír tambien, así como te admiro también me causas ternura. Pero Hau tiene razón, no puedo seguir queriéndote. Me quedé contigo hasta que te dormiste, eran cerca de las diez, bajé otra vez a la fiesta y disfruté lo que quedaba de ella, incluso hize algunos amigos.

Y se acercaba la medianoche.

Estoy en mi habitación, faltan diez minutos para las doce. Un miedo exagerado me inunda, no sé qué me dirá Gladio, después del regalo he dejado de sentir cierto temor por él, pero sigo estando en la duda si nos conocemos o no. Cuando escuché unos golpes en mi ventana, giré suspirando, Satoshi otra vez viene a visitarme.

O eso creía, Gladio estaba en mi balcón.

¿Por qué tengo puerta si todos se meten por mi ventana?

—Gladio, iba a tu habitación.

—Olvídalo, ve a la cascada antes de llegar a la mansión, es mejor ahí.

Antes de que pueda salir apareció el joven entrenador, sorprendido de ver a Gladio ahí. Lo único que hizo el rubio fue guiñarle el ojo divertido y salir gritando "¡Donde quieras y cuando quieras!" Quiso insultarlo pero era el hermano de Lillie y mejor no le molesta para no molestarla a ella.

—¿Así que yo no puedo entrar a tu habitación, pero Gladio sí?

—¿Poder? Poder tampoco es que él pueda - respondió tranquila- ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Mucho! Ahora no tengo ni pizca de sueño. Mis pokemon están en el séptimo sueño y no puedo entrenar, y la fiesta ya acabó. ¿Hacemos algo o ya ibas a dormir?

—Lo siento-declaró finalmente- debo pedir que te vayas. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿A esta hora?

 _¡Ups!_

—Es que...debo...mmm...¡Salir!

 _¡Rayos!_

—¿Salir? -arqueó una ceja-¿Qué quieres hacer a esta hora? Alola es tranquila, pero a esta hora no es muy segura que digamos.

—Solo será un momento.

—Está bien, ¿irás con tus pokemon?

—No, todavía están abajo con los demás y deben dormir temprano.

—Entonces iré contigo, si fuera de día está bien pero ahora no.

Satoshi se paró frente a la puerta para evitar que se vaya, Serena intentó empujarlo, pero él no se movió ni un poco.

—¡Por favor! No iré lejos...¡quince minutos!, si no vuelvo en quince minutos puedes ir a buscarme.

* * *

—Estaba a punto de irme, ¿te retrasó el innombrable?

—Algo así.

—No importa, ¿tienes la nota que te dí?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—Ya sé quién te la dio.

El chico empezó a mirar a todos lados, pensando qué decir, bajo la mirada atónita de su acompañante. No pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos y suspirar.

—Pensé que si te trataba mal te irías, pero no dejaste que eso te molestara, te admiro por eso.

Serena estaba sorprendida por esa confesión—¿No me odias?

—¿Odiarte? Me agradas, por eso me sentí mal, pero no tenía otra opción, todo lo que quería era ver a mi hermana por su cumpleaños.

Se sujetó la cabeza, frustrado, y apretó la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos, pensando en su problema, en la empresa, su hermana, la mansión, las miles de cartas que no tuvo el valor de abrir, sus responsabilidades como heredero, su madre, una avalancha de sentimientos miserable, pero se olvidó de eso al sentir las manos de Serena en su rostro, esbozando una enorme sonrisa para intentar animarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me dices qué pasa?

* * *

¡Rayos! Me olvidé preguntarle a donde iba ¿cómo la voy a buscar así?

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, esperando. Cuando los abrió eran las dos de la madrugada y Serena aún no llegaba. Corrió dispuesto a salir cuando la vio subir las escaleras.

—¡Serena! Es de madrugada, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Madrugada? No pensé que fuera tan tarde.-Serena estaba notablemente aturdida.

—Dijiste que te demorarías quince minutos, ¿qué pa...?

—¿Puedo ir a la cama, por favor?

La voz de Serena no tenía nada de amabilidad.

—¿Eh? Perdón, yo solo...

—Me gustaría que durmieras y no te quedes esperándome cada vez que salgo.

Sin saber por qué, Satoshi sintió que esa manera de contestarle le causaba una tristeza inexplicable—No haré eso.

—Viaje por Hoenn sola, sé cuidarme.

—Esto no es Hoenn, es Alola.

—Y en todas partes hay gente mala ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Serena- continuó con voz suave-me preocupo por tí ¿eso es malo?

—¿Confías en mi, verdad? No tienes que preocuparte. ¿Podemos dormir?

— Estas cansada- él sonrió amable - es muy tarde, yo también dormiré.

¿Serena enojada? Mañana le preguntaría.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Lillie pudo notar la repentina apatía en su amiga, cuando intentaba platicar, Serena sonreía y permanecía muda, sus planes de irse a otra isla al parecer quedó a un lado, salía muy seguido al igual que su hermano, evitando hablar del tema. Satoshi y Lillie empezaron a dudar y cuando preguntaban siempre obtenían la misma respuesta de ambos. Ademas, la relación entre esos dos era muy tensa, como si no quisieran verse, ni siquiera se hablaban. Serena estaba especialmente diferente, incluso sus pokemon lo notaron, actuaba preocupada, molesta, asustada, encausando el miedo al enojo, pero eso ellos no lo sabían, simplemente esperaban a que ella volviera e intentaban que les contara algo.

—¡Serena! ¿Irás con nosotros a...?

—No puedo, tengo que salir.-dijo apresurada-¡No te asustes tanto!-añadió riéndose.-Cuando vuelva tal vez.

Pero desaparecía hasta el anochecer, siempre distante y callada. Por su parte, Satoshi no pudo seguir aguantando esto, ella no era su dulce amiga Serena, era una chica esquiva y desagradable.

—¡Serena! Lillie estaba preocupada, ¿Dónde estuviste?

—No te preocupes, estuve con Gladio.

—Quiero que le digas que si vuelven a desaparecer por lo menos le avisen a Lillie cuando regresarán.

Serena estaba afectada por la inusual dureza de él, fue incapaz de verlo a los ojos—Lo prometo, realmente lo siento.

—A mí me molesta que no me digas qué pasa. ¿Estás bien? Estos días me evitas, incluso cerraste tu ventana.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy muy ocupada, me queda un mes en Alola.

—¿Un mes?- fue lo que dijo después de unos segundos de silencio desoncertado -¿Por qué un mes?

—Tengo que regresar a Kalos, voy a competir, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¿Ya comienzan las inscripciones para Reina de Kalos?

—Sí, pensé que te lo había dicho.

—No...pero...¡pero esto es estupendo, Serena! Te animaré desde aquí, sabes lo fuerte que grito.

Satoshi borró su sonrisa al apreciar la repentina tristeza en la mirada de la performer.

—¿Estas nerviosa? Seguro que no, ¿Quieres ir al café? Hoy hay super descuento.

* * *

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—El número cuatro - Serena sonrió señalando el menú.

—Para mi también - Satoshi la imitó.

Pikachu decidió entrar en la cocina, lo conocían todos los trabajadores y lo mimaban con dulces cuando se aparecía. Cuando estuvieron solos, el azabache jugueteó con el salero, como si de repente no supiera qué decir. Nunca le incomodaba cuando ambos se quedaban en silencio, de hecho, le daba curiosidad lo bien que podía pasarlo así. Pero ahora le resultaba algo incómodo. Me pregunto por qué.

—¿Qué era el número cuatro?

—Un café.

—¿Café?, ¡no! y pedí lo mismo...

Satoshi tosió hasta estremecerse, su resfriado aún no pensaba irse. Serena le alcanzó una servilleta, visiblemente preocupada.

—Llevas más de seis días así, deberías ir al doctor.

—Estaré bien, es una simple tos. No te preocupes.

—No es normal.

—¿Por qué te...?

La camarera los interrumpió al traer su orden. Satoshi no pudo disimular su malestar muy bien, tomó la taza con delicadeza, llevándosela hasta el rostro para sentir el vapor y luego tomarla. Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo, como si esa acción la hipnotizara. Cuando cruzó miradas con Satoshi, rápidamente apartó el rostro nerviosa.

—¿No tomarás tu café?

—No me apetece.

Satoshi sonrió—¿Por qué lo pediste? Mira, me calma la tos y parece que me puedo comer el vapor.

Serena miró cómo jugaba y aguantó la risa, sentía que si se reía se le escaparía el llanto. Apretó sus manos contra su falda, provocando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo que Satoshi no pudo ignorar.

—Algo te pasa.-afirmó más que preguntó. Dejó a un lado la taza y se apoyó en la mesa para mirarla mejor.

—No.

—¿No? Te pasa algo. Estas muy callada.

—T-Tómate tu chocolate, se va a enfriar.

—Serena, es café.

Serena apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y enterró el mentón en su mano, abriendo más los ojos para volver a la realidad. El chico empezó a reírse por la distracción de la performer y ella se avergonzó completamente.

—¡Qué vergüenza! No te rías por favor, ¡ah!, ¡Te sigues riendo!.. Satoshi..Quisiera ser un Diglett y ocultarme bajo tierra.

—¿Diglett?

—O un onix, ¡ya sé! mejor un onix invisible...aunque eso no existe, o a lo mejor sí...como no los vemos...¿Verdad? Tal vez ellos producen los terremotos y nosotros no lo sabemos...

Serena hablaba tan rápido que no era normal. Al darse cuenta, llevó las manos a su boca, ocultándola, sintiendo la desesperación y miedo adueñándose se ella. No podía seguir ahí con él, Satoshi la miraba asustado, aumentando sus ganas de desaparecer.

El entrenador estaba desconcertado, le descolocaba, esa actitud tan a la defensiva, ese comportamiento, su manera de evitarlo, y todo producto de esa noche que se fue. Alejó la taza de Serena y levantó una mano en dirección a las manos temblorosas de ella. Serena se sobresaltó, cogió sus cosas y se fue. Satoshi se perdió en tiempo y espacio, confundido, sacó una billetera mientras veía que ella se iba; temblando sacó un par de billetes y los tiró en la mesa, comenzando a correr para alcanzarla.

¿Serena corría tan rápido? Cuando salió a la calle se sintió completamente desorientado, giró sobre sus talones y ladeó su cabeza, buscando con su mirada a su amiga, hasta que la vio a unos metros y corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo para quedar detrás ella.

—¡Serena! ¡espera! ¿Qué pasa?

—No...me...preguntes, ¡déjame!-gritó agitada.

—¡Por qué te...!

—¡Deja de seguirme!

—¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Te sientes mal? Volvamos a la mansión.

En ese momento logró alcanzarla, cogiéndole un brazo con fuerza, obligándola a verlo. Serena intentó soltarse, provocando que Satoshi presionara más su agarre.

—¡No! Tú no lo entiendes, no puedo volver a ese lugar.

Serena empezó a tener miedo, miedo a llorar. Cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar todo el temblor en sus piernas.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tienes idea.

—No puedo leerte la mente. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No puedo...

—¿Por qué?, ¿te pasa algo malo?, ¿es por eso que desapareces todo el día? ¿Qué te...?

Satoshi tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando una tos descontrolada le llegó, obligándolo a doblar sus rodillas hasta tocar el suelo con ellas. El pecho le dolía, respirar le estaba doliendo.

—Por favor, no te agites, no estas bien todavía-le rogó preocupada al ver su estado. Serena quizo arrodillarse junto a él, pero se quedó paralizada.

—¡Tú te preocupas por mí y yo no puedo hacerlo porque no quieres!

—¡No es ver...!

—¡Y si intento acercarme me alejas!

Clavó la vista al suelo, sin decir nada. Luchaba por respirar.

—¡Y cuando intento hablar contigo me evitas!, ¿Qué cambió entre nosotros estos días que no lo hizo en estos años? ¡No puedo saberlo!.. ¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¡Qué demonios hago mal contigo!

Ella giró el rostro para no verlo, los ojos le ardían, no podía aguantar las lágrimas más tiempo.

—¡Dímelo!-esa evitación lo desesperó.

Serena titubeaba asustada—N-No sé...

—¿No lo sabes? ¿¡Entonces qué significa todo esto!?

Ella seguía en silencio, tragándose las palabras y provocándose por ellas un dolor de estómago. La cabeza le iba a estallar, el nudo en su garganta estaba apunto de asfixiarla.

Satoshi la soltó para llevarse las manos a la cabeza y alborotarse el pelo debido a la confusión, había aprendido a controlar un poco sus impulsos, pero nadie le dijo qué hacer cuando la ansiedad empezaba a sustituir la razón, ¿por qué estaba discutiendo con ella? Era su amiga, ella no estaba bien y él no hacía nada para evitarlo. No podía soportar verla tan mal.

Ya no era la emoción, ahora era el sentimiento el que lo dominaba.

—Serena...-Satoshi tomó una bocanada de aire para rejalarse- Serena...quiero ayudarte.

—Estoy bien- musitó.

—¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

¿Llorando? ¿Estaba llorando? Serena se llevó una mano a los ojos, mojando la yema de sus dedos. En efecto, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Sus ojos fueron incapaces de contenerlas más tiempo.

—No llores...

Satoshi tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza para atraerla hacia él, secándole las lágrimas con su pulgar mientras ella se apoyaba en su brazo. Sea lo que sea, no era nada bueno y él tenía que saberlo.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a la mansión?-usó un tono de voz suave, casi un susurro- Si te vas sin avisar, Lillie y yo nos preocuparíamos.

—Confundido, preocupado, molesto...-se separó de él, no quería oír ese nombre - Tienes muchos amigos aquí, Satoshi, seguro que todos te hacen muy feliz, no como yo, no te hacen sentir como yo.

—Pero a mí me gusta lo que tú me haces sentir.

—¡No mientas! Te sientes confundido, ¿no es así?, es lo único que te hago sentir ahora ¡Ya no quiero eso!

—¿Qué no quieres?

Entonces un pensamiento se adueñó de él. Satoshi no podía ya controlar sus labios.

— ¿Ya no me quieres?

La cabeza a Serena le daba vueltas, no sabia ya qué era verdad o no, pero no podía permitir que...

—¿Ya no me quieres?

Satoshi entonces sintió una preocupación exagerada por saberlo. Su respiración se agitó y apretó los puños, le tenía miedo a su respuesta. ¿Pero, por qué? Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Ya no me quieres?...¡Responde!

El eco que produjo la bofetada que te dí resuena en mi cabeza. Te llevaste la mano a tu mejilla adolorida y me miraste desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer, ahí tenías tu respuesta. Entonces esperé a que me gritaras, pero no lo hiciste, sólo agachaste la mirada y asentiste.

—No puedo regresar a ese lugar...

—Te oí, soy entrenador, no sordo.

* * *

 ** _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón, amar es un milagro y yo te amé como nunca jamás lo imaginé. Como arrancarte de mi ser, de mis recuerdo de mi ayer y siento que la vida se me va *solo de trompetas super cumbieras*_**

 ** _-Daromi-_**


	12. Catarsis

_"Cuando vuelva, seré una chica más hermosa"_

 _¿Sabes, Satoshi?_

 **Esas palabras tuvieron más de un significado.**

Tu concepto de belleza es diferente al mío, lo descubrí al verte en tus batallas. Tus expresiones al ver una, tu manera de apoyarme en mis presentaciones, tu manera de luchar. Tal vez te fijes en la apariencia, pero lo que más te importa es la esencia. Si un Muk, pokemon nada bello para mi, es fuerte, hábil y siempre se esfuerza tú lo miras con ese brillo especial en tus ojos, eso es para tí atractivo. Recuerdo que intenté verme bonita ese dia que te enseñé a montar Rhyhorn y esperé a que me mires.

 _"Te ves muy bien"_

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero cuando tuve mi primera batalla tu ojos volvieron a mí con ese brillo especial, mirabas que me esforzaba y eso te gustaba.

 **Cambié mi concepto de belleza.**

No por tí, sino por mí, el día que decidí dejar atrás la antigua yo sin objetivos, ser alguien me haría realmente bella, lo sabía, como Aria, esforzarme en hacer felices a las personas, todo eso es atractivo, más que un rostro bonito. Lo aprendí, cambie mi concepto de belleza.

 _Es por mí que quiero volverme la chica más hermosa de Kalos._

 _Y si lo hacía._

 _Sería la chica más hermosa a tus ojos._

Pero, temo que me hayan ganado el puesto.

Serena miraba por el balcón, sentada en una silla mientras Pancha dormía alegremente en su falda y acariciaba con los dedos su cabeza. La vista era entretenida, Satoshi le estaba ayudando a Lillie a entrenar. El vulpix contra su pikachu. Satoshi era muy buen maestro y Lillie sabía mucho de los movimientos de su pokemon. Serena esbozó una sonrisa, le encantaba ese lado tan amable de él, esas ganas de ayudar a los demás; entonces resopló un flequillo imaginario, le gustaba. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos y volvió a observar la escena.

—¡Vulpix, rayo hielo!

El ataque se desvió y un manto de hielo bañó el campo, transformándolo cual pista de patinaje.

Algo que el entrenador usó a su favor para ganar velocidad y embestir con fuerza al pokemon blanco.

—¡Vulpix!

—¡Lillie! Cuando falles un ataque úsalo a tu favor, intenta atacarme otra vez con rayo hielo y pide que vulpix patine y aproveche que Pikachu intente estabilizarse en la pista para embestirlo.

—¡Sí!

Je...je...je...le recordaba a las batallas en los concursos. Serena la animó desde su sitio -¡Ánimos, Lillie!...¡tu puedes, Vulpix!...¡Lo logró!

Será levantó su mano para festejar.—¡Lo hiciste bien!

—¡Gracias, Serena!

—¡Muy bien!-Satoshi levantó el puño en signo de victoria-¡Pikachu, no te dejes ganar, no le pongas las cosas fáciles a Lillie!

—¡Tú también, Vulpix!

—¡Cola de Hierro!

—¡Esquívalo!

Lillie le parecía una chica bastante agradable, bonita, inteligente, una experta en conocimiento sobre los pokemon, ayudaba a Satoshi en los temas de crianza, movimientos, evoluciones y regiones, ¿qué sabía Serena de criar huevos? Solo que había que darles todo el amor del mundo, ¿qué sabía ella de movimientos? Que era emocionante no saber qué sería lo próximo que aprenda tu pokemon cuando más nivel tenga, ¿qué sabía ella de evoluciones? Que, incluso si la apariencia cambia, tu pokemon sigue siendo el mismo y eso se logró gracias a que siempre confiaste en él, ¿qué sabía ella de regiones? Que cada una de ellas era un mundo único y lleno de aventuras.

Ah...

No me hace bien seguir aquí.

—Lillie es muy buena, ¿verdad?

Los dos entrenadores voltearon hacia el balcón al oir el grito de la performer a voz en cuello.

—¡Gladio!...¿por qué entras sin tocar?-Serena se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando calmarse.

—Estaba abierto, iba a cerrar la puerta, te vi como un pobre Pikipek posado sobre una rama, en tu caso, el balcón, y entré.

Serena le dedicó una mirada fastidiada y volvió a tomar su posición de observadora, tratando de ignorar la presencia a su lado y acariciando con más insistencia a su pokemon dormido.

Lillie la llamó desde el campo—¡Serena!, ¿Gladio te asustó?

—¡Estoy bien!

—¡No te preocupes, Serena!-Satoshi intervino- ¡yo también me asusto cuando lo miro!

Gladio casi se lanza por el balcón—¡Tú no eres precisamente un encanto!

—¡Soy un primor!

Satoshi y Lillie soltaron la carcajada y siguieron entrenando.

—Estoy de buen humor - Gladio sonrió de manera casi imperceptible - Satoshi se ve muy feliz.

—Él es muy feliz cuando entrena.-respondió Serena de forma automática, sin dejar de mirar la batalla.

—Pancham se ve muy feliz.

—Él es feliz cuando está conmigo

—Tú no te ves feliz.

Serena no dijo nada, odiando ese gesto lastimero que le dedicaba.

—Deberías preocuparte, la gente se pone especialmente fea cuando está enojada o triste.

Eso a Serena la despertó de su trance y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.—Tienes razón, voy a sonreír.

—¿Por qué esa melancolía? ¿Sigues enojada conmigo por lo de anoche?

—No, ya te he perdonado.

—¿Te arrepentiste del vestido?

—¡No! Me gusta mucho mi regalo.

—¿Y él tambien, verdad?

Serena subió los hombros por la sorpresa a la vez que se sonrojaba. No pudo evitar avergonzarse por esa declaración.

—No.

Si había algo que Serena y Satoshi tenían en común era guardarse las cosas. Gladio no era su amigo, con menos razón diría nada. Por su parte, el chico sabía que tarde o temprano ella iba a hablar con tanta presion que le metía.

—Ah, pensé que sí.

 _Necesitaba desahogarse tarde o temprano._

—Eh, en realidad...un poco.

 _O quizás hoy._

—¿Un poco?

Serena sentía que se le encogía el pecho—Lo quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, el simple hecho de hacerlo generalmente me hacía feliz.

—¿Hacía? - el joven heredero se apoyó en el balcón para fingir que miraba a su hermana mientras la escuchaba.

—Pensé que iba a superarlo, pero me equivoqué al estar mucho tiempo con él desde que llegué.

—¿Qué pasó?

Gladio sentía que lo estaba logrando, que Serena elimine toda su molestia en una charla.

—Estaba celosa, siempre lo estuve, desde que llegué.

Se esperaba esa respuesta, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ella.

—No quería estarlo, pero todo lo que yo quería con él ya lo tenían ellas. Me sentía triste, parecía que no estaba muy emocionado por verme.

Prefirió no decir nada, solo escuchar.

—De alguna manera, esa noche cuando lo besé, intentaba recuperarlo, pero lo empeoré.-se sonrojó más por enfado que por vergüenza- Ni siquiera lo besé, fue un roce, estaba oscuro, ni me vio, de todas maneras lo ha olvidado.

Fue en esos minutos de conversación donde Lillie logró que Vulpix aprendiera un nuevo movimiento. Saltó de la emoción y ambos entrenadores juntaron las palmas con orgullo, Satoshi rodeó sus hombros con un brazo diciéndole quien sabe qué con una sonrisa.

Serena suspiró—Y los abrazos, para él es tan normal aquí, y yo todavía pienso que es especial cuando me abraza.

Gladio empezaba a marearse, los recuerdos de Lulú llevándolo a conocer a Serena le inundaron, empezando a dudar que tuvo la capitana dobles intenciones. Dio un largo suspiro y siguió escuchando.

—Soy inmadura, puedo estar mejorando como performer pero aún no sé nada de controlar mis emociones ni mis sentimientos por alguien. O tal vez si, pero con Satoshi es difícil, no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de él.

Serena no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran por las lágrimas.

—No quiero... que nada malo nos pase por esto...

Tuvo que girar su asiento hasta quedar de espaldas al balcón para dejar que un llanto tenue y silencioso humedeciera sus mejillas, acariciando con la palma de su mano en vientre del pokemon, sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje, dándole más cariño, acunándolo aunque en realidad se acunaba a sí misma. Todavía seguía ignorando la presencia de su acompañante quien sólo la contemplaba. El pokemon se giró y siguió durmiendo, en paz.

¿Paz?

De repente, sintió un hueco en el pecho, como si algo se hubiese desprendido de ella. Inmediatamente sesaron las lágrimas para dar paso a un rostro sorprendido, ¿qué significa esto?

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Gladio sacó un pañuelo de hilo de seda perfumada de su bolsillo, elegante, con un Cutiefly bordado en el centro y se lo entregó en sus manos. Serena recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el bordado y una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro.

—¡Es precioso!

—Te lo regalo, cuídalo bien.

—El perfume de la tela es cautivante-lo acercó a su nariz para sentirlo.

—No sabes las veces que hago eso y termino sintiéndome ridículo - sonrió.

—¡Gracias, lo guardaré siempre!

La escena hubiera sido enternecedora de no ser por las voces de Lillie y Satoshi desde el campo.

—¡Serena!, yo también tengo un pañuelo de hilo de seda!-Lillie agitó las manos para llamar su atención.

Satoshi juntó sus manos en su boca a modo de megáfono—¡Gladio, yo también quiero uno!

—¡Tú a fregar!, ¿para que te seques el sudor o te suenes los mocos? ¡Jamás!

Serena no pudo evitar reírse por tales palabras y Satoshi no pudo evitar ofenderse.

—Me voy a Akala, tengo que ver a Lulú-Gladio giró sobre sus talones hacia la salida-No te olvides que hoy después de la fiesta tenemos que hablar, te lo recordaré hasta entonces.

—Lo recuerdo. ¡Gracias por el regalo!

Aunque Serena estaba con una radiante sonrisa, Gladio quería estar seguro, por lo que llevó una mano hacia su rostro y le apretó una mejilla con fuerza.

—Seeeeereeenaaa sonríe o será probable que mueras fea.

—¡Gladio, ten más cuidado!-Lillie desaprobó la conducta de su hermano.

—¡Hey! Serena no es cara dura como tú - Satoshi no tardó en meterse.

—Chismoso ¿qué haces viendo hacia aquí?

Lillie razonó—¿Pancham no escucha todo el ruido que sigue durmiendo?

Satoshi levantó los brazos—¡Woaaaa y estamos gritando los tres!

—¡Mira, pero si sabes contar hasta tres!

—¡Y también sé dejarte el rostro morado!

—¡En ese caso espero que puedas estar en la fiesta sin dientes!

—¡Baja ahora mismo, Pikachu está con las ganas!

—¡Sabes que mis pokemon no están conmigo!

—¡Entonces gano por inasistencia, pum!

—¡Voy a bajar!

—¡Baja!

—¡Sí, no hemos tenido una batalla desde que llegué, quiero que Serena vea como barro contigo en segundos!

—¡JA! No me has ganados una batalla cuatro veces seguidas.

—¡Basta! Satoshi, estamos entrenan...

—¡y con esta será la quinta!

—¡Estamos entrenando!

—¡Ahí voy!

—¡Gladio, ni se te ocurra bajar!

—¡Baja, baja, uno contra uno!

—¡Satoshi!

El alboroto de los gritos de Lillie y Satoshi y las pisadas de Gladio corriendo a toda velocidad hicieron que Serena se olvidara de su tristeza definitivamente; volvió a poner el asiento hacia en balcón y vio la batalla rápida entre Pikachu y el Oricorio de James que Gladio tomó prestado.

* * *

—¡Alola, Gladio!, -Lulu dejó de comer al ver al hermano de Lillie yendo a su direccion - ¿qué te trae por aquí? Si es por la fiesta ya avisé que iríamos algo tarde.

—Ya se por qué querías que conociera a Serena. -Gladio no saludó, iba al tema principal.

—¿¡Qué!? -la capitana se confundió.

—¿Tramabas algo, verdad?

Lulú no sabía qué pasaba.

—Querías que Satoshi la viera conmigo para que, por arte de magia, le dé un espectáculo de celos, confesiones, declaraciones de amor que implica que Satoshi diga palabras que en la vida diria o ni siquiera sabe qué significan ¿No es así?

—¡No!, ¿qué ocurre?...¡espera!, ¿celos, confesiones? ¿tu y Serena?..¿entonces tambien te diste cuenta que esos dos...?

—Lulú, Satoshi es el ser más despistado que conozco ¿cómo provocarle celos a eso?

—¡No es verdad! Y te mandé con ella para que llegaras a salvo.

—Y...- alargó la sílaba esperando más respuestas.

Lulú soltó una risita nerviosa.—Tienes parte de razón, le dije a Serena que te cuidara.

Gladio se golpeó la frente con la palma.

—Y que tenías una enfermedad incurable.

—¡Todavía eso!

—¡No me mires así! Pensé que funcionaría, era parte de nuestra operación.

—¿Operación? ¿Nuestra? ¿Cuál operación?...¡Ah! No quiero saberlo.

Gladio cruzó los brazos y tamborileó los dedos, pensativo. No le gustaba la gente imprudente.

—Escucha, les vas diciendo a tus implicados que se cancela tu "plan"; segundo, cuando se arregle el asunto le pedirás perdón a los dos.

—¿Perdón?-Lulú abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-¿ocurrió algo malo?

—Si, algo malo con Serena. Te darás cuenta sola.

—Tenía buenas intenciones, lo juro - se sostuvo la cabeza con preocupación.

Gladio levantó el brazo y formó un puño que dejó caer libremente en la cabeza de la capitana con mucha fuerza—Por alcahuete.

Lulú se cubrió ante el golpe—¡Au! Eso dolió. Está bien, haré lo que me dijiste...

—Y la corona del mejor amigo ahora la tengo yo.

—¿¡Quién te la dio!?

—Tres años es excesivo, y lo que hiciste te quita todos los puntos.

Otra vez levantó el puño en dirección a su cabeza—¡Ah! ¡Eso es abuso!

—Por alcahuete.

—¡Ya aprendí la lección!...¡Ay!

—Por alcahuete.

* * *

Lillie estaba feliz, sus amigos habían ido a visitarla ese día un momento por un viaje rápido de Akala a Melemele antes de volver a sus puestos de capitanes, su hermano no había desaparecido como otras veces y no podía pedir más, aunque Satoshi y Serena no estaban, pero seguro llegarian pronto. Su vulpix estaba a su lado junto con otros pokemon que hace un tiempo era incapaz de tocar y ahora era toda una entrenadora. Cuando el mayordomo apareció trayendo bandejas de postres no cabía en su felicidad, y hubiera llegado perfectamente al nirvana de no haber sido que alguien abría la puerta principal con furia, se acercaba corriendo por los pasillos, llenándolo a punta de lo que pensó que eran carajeadas con la inconfundible tos seguida de maldiciones, eso la bajó de su nube. Asustada no solo ella, sino todos que no captaban qué diablos sucedía, incluso la servidumbre, asomaron sus cabecitas nada chismosas por las puertas, marcos y pasillos. Pikachu levantó las orejas, sintiendo algo fuera de lo normal en su entrenador hasta hacerle soltar chispas de sus mejillas. Sin saber por qué, Satoshi solamente corría de aquí para allá, buscando algo o a alguien por que cerraba y abría puertas mientras bufaba. Lillie, muerta de miedo pero tomando papel de la dueña de la casa, se levantó segura y decidida para hablar con él, luego recordó que ahi estaba su hermano y mejor lo mandaba a él por que Satoshi parecía una fiera...igual voy a gritar un poquito...

—¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi!

Pero no la oía, siguió corriendo y se cruzó con Kiawe y no oyó cuando le gritaba "¿¡Qué pasa!?", se metió a otra habitación ignorando por qué todos estaban ahí si deberían estar este Akala y no vio a Lana quien fue a llamar a Lulú; tampoco se dio cuenta cuando se cruzó con Hau en las escaleras en medio de una palabrota a medio pronunciar, Hau recordó que había estado molesto con él por la cuestión de Lillie, pero ya no la quería y ya no existía esa molestia, aun así, verlo echar chispas lo enojó y recordó que le enseñaron un nuevo insulto que también era grosería y estaba listo para estrenarlo con Satoshi, pero no pudo porque el otro, como por arte de magia, se colgó de la baranda de la escalera para pasar al otro lado y no verlo, y con rapidez esquivó a Chris que le cerraba la puerta de enfrente para que no pasara pero se metió por otro pasillo y saltó sobre Togedemaru porque casi lo pisa, giró asustado a ver al pokemon quien empezó a rodar asustado y casi lo derriba, pero llegó y se encerró en su habitación y libre, de no haber sido por Gladio, quien ya se encontraba ahí viéndolo duramente.

—A ver, ¿qué te pasa?

Pero no le hizo el menor caso, caminó por la habitación como si estuviera enjaulado, apretando los puños y tiró la silla que se le cruzó.

Gladio no se rindió—¡No es común en tí liberar tan imprudentemente tu frustración! ¡Habla!

Nada, siguió paseándose por la habitación mirando furioso a todas partes.

El rubio lo miró desconcertado- ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero si rompes algo tendrás que pagarlo!

Ya no sabía qué hacer por lo que salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta justo cuando una silla se estrelló en ella lanzada por el furibundo muchacho al momento que recordó que Serena estaba insoportable desde que se fue esa noche y la bofetada que le dio.

—Ahora vuelvo- dijo Gladio con tono relajado.

—¿A dónde vas?-Lillie frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, déjalo, vigila que no rompa algo durante su catarsis.

—¿Catarsis?...¡Espera, por favor!

Mientras su hermano se iba se escuchó romperse un vidrio, rasgarse lo que supongo era una almohada y caerse un mueble.

—¡Satoshi! Ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar y esa lámpara costó muy caro.

 _ ***CRASH***_

—Ay...

Kiawe avanzó hacia la puerta y le dio suaves toques.—¡Vamos, Satoshi!

—¡Desaparece!

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que al resto.

—Por favor, Kiawe - Lulú se acercó a él para separarlo de la puerta y dirigió su miraba hacia todos- Váyanse, déjenme con él, por favor.

Obedecieron sin decir nada. Lulú apoyó el oído sobre la puerta y habló con cautela.

—Satoshi, solo estoy yo.

—¡Desaparece!

—¡Te quiero ayudar!

—¿Entiendes que quiero que desaparezcas?

—Tú sabes que yo...

—¡Desaparece!

Lulu sabía que no podía interferir sin que él quisiera, Satoshi estaba así por alguna buena razón (debería, él era la persona más alegre y relajada del mundo). Cuando Lillie vio su expresión rendida supo que no conseguirían nada ese dia.

—Lillie, tenemos que regresar, pero nos preocupa Satoshi.-Kiawe se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensativo.

Lulú imitó el gesto—Descuiden, pueden irse, yo les informaré lo que pase.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Sí, le diré a Hau que tome mi lugar.

—¿A dónde fue Gladio?-preguntó Hau.

—Seguramente está pensando un plan para lograr que Satohi se calme y diga qué pasó.

—Tienes razón, él sabrá que hacer.

Lo cierto es que el heredero sólo se había ido, así, ido, ido por ahí por que no quería estar allí, no huyó, claro que no, solamente usó una retirada estratégica fingiendo que voy a hacer algo importante y necesito pensar en soledad y no dejarte con todo el problema a tí, Lillie, nooooo...

A la mañana siguiente, Satoshi abrió la puerta, callado, cuando ya nadie se preocupaba por él (Lulú ordenó que finjan el desinterés para hacerlo hablar) y sintió cómo la amargura se disipaba, trayéndole a la mente que fue grosero con todos sus amigos. ¿Cómo disculparse con eso? Aún sin salir de la habitación escuchó la voz de Serena diciendo que ya se iba y recordó su bofetada y otra vez cerró la puerta enojado.

Ya era mediodía cuando el hambre obligó a Satoshi a abrir otra vez la puerta, asomando la cabecita, sin salir, no sólo por el enfado, sino porque le dolía el pecho. Era un dolor extraño, se le hacía difícil respirar tranquilo y el rostro le quemaba. Reconoció que era fiebre. Cansado, se tiró a la cama, cuando empezó el escalofrío recordó que Serena era quien lo había estado cuidando y le dio una bofetada y otra vez se llenó de enfado tanto por la fiebre como por ella. La cabeza empezó a dolerle horrores y se aferró a las sábanas, sintiendo debilidad en sus dedos, hasta que una arcada le hizo correr al baño a vomitar.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando despertó con un hambre terrible, sabía que tenía que comer, estuvo vomitando y su estómago estaba vacío, pero pensaba en Serena y su bofetada y otra vez se enojaba. El estómago le rugía desesperado y ya no quería seguir ahí. Se levantó de su cama sintiéndose algo mareado y abrió la puerta, deseando salir y gritar ¡tengo hambre no se olviden de mí! Pero, ¿debía bajar aun sintiéndose molesto? A eso se sumó la duda ¿qué hacer? Y una nueva cólera por sentirse confundido lo inundó y se volvió a encerrar.

Otra hora más. Satoshi sabía que estarían tomando algo de postre nocturno y su asunto era cosa del pasado. Empezó a autocastigarse mentalmente por ser un tonto, impulsivo, ¡debería darte verguenza!, ¡eres un mal ejemplo para tus niños!, ¿qué dirían si te vieran así? ¡Ya basta!, voy a bajar y a pedirle perdón a todos los que me vieron, te arrodillarás y demostrarás tu arrepentimiento, ¡sí, listo todo! Se levantó y se arregló un poco las arrugadas ropas, abrió la puerta, bajó las escaleras y apareció delante de Lillie y Lulú, la chica rubia miró primero a Lulú y luego sonrió entre feliz y desinteresada. Pikachu, quien permanecía en silencio por petición de ambas, movió las orejas y se acomodó en las piernas de Lillie.

—Aún tenemos un poco de postre, si tienes hambre.- la capitana sonrió.

—¡Primero tengo que decirles algo importante!

Como lo planeó, se arrodilló e inclinó su cuerpo hasta el suelo, poniendo la nariz en el frío piso.

—¡No se qué pasó, les pido...!

James apareció—Señorita Lillie, Serena la espera en el vestíbulo.

 ***Plum** * el cuerpo se desplomó en el piso, ahí, inerte, como si una bala le hubiera caído. Los tres reprimieron un grito frustrado porque ya tenían a su Satoshi arrepentido y James llega a arruinarlo todo. Lillie dejó a Pikachu y se levantó de su asiento yendo al vestíbulo, cuidando de no pisar al muchacho que seguía tirado en el suelo como un muerto.

—¿Serena, que pasó?

—Lillie - sonrió la performer- quería saber si...

Gladio también regresó, entró saludando con un gesto de cabeza y al llegar al salón donde estaban merendando y ver ese bulto humano en el suelo se acomodó en el sofá y lo admiró mientras tomaba un plato con pastel y lo hincaba con el tenedor.

—¡Saaaatoshi!- canturreó con su voz sería y burlona- ¿Estabas aquí?, me olvidé de que existías.

Lulú casi le lanza su tarta directo a la cabeza y Pikachu casi le lanza una descarga.

—¿Satoshi?-siguió- ¿que pasó que eres una alfom...?

Dejó al fastidioso muchacho en media frase cuando se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta regresar a su habitación.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, la servidumbre casi no caminaba por las habitaciones y nadie había vuelto a escuchar ruido en la habitación del azabache, algo que les empezó a preocupar.

—¿Ha vuelto a salir?-Lulú merodeaba en la habitación de Lillie.

—No, ni hace ruido, James lo estuvo llamando y no responde.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—No creo que vuelva hasta más tarde.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si son más de las diez!

—Está ocupada...-Lillie frunció el ceño, tratando de creer sus palabras.

—No importa-espiró- tal vez sepa qué hacer con esto.

Las dos se miraron unos segundos y gritaron a la vez—¡No aguanto, quiero ver qué pasa!

Salieron corriendo de su confort hasta llegar y tocarle la puerta a su amigo. Igual, no respondía.

Lulú se pegó a la puerta—¡Satoshi!, ¿estás bien? Vamos a entrar.

Una habitación en penumbras era lo que encontraron, en penumbras y desordenada. Una lámpara rota en el suelo, el librero caído y los libros esparcidos, una almohada cuyo relleno se esparcía por todos lados, una silla con una pata desaparecida y una de las cortinas en el suelo. Las dos mujeres se miraron desconcertadas, sobre todo al ver al chico acostado en la cama, en posición fetal y respirando con dificultad. Con la fiebre sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Lulú corrió hacia él para tocarle la frente y las mejillas.

Lillie y Pikachu se acercaron a la cama-¿Tiene fiebre?

Empezó a toser descontroladamente, sosteniendose el pecho. Lulú miró a Lillie visiblemente preocupada, el pokemon empezó a tocarlo, en un intento de hacerlo despertar hasta que respondió y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¿Pikachu...?- susurraba-¿...donde...estabas...?

—¿Cuántos días lleva así?-preguntó la muchacha morena.

—No recuerdo.

Satoshi trató de hablar más fuerte—Es una tos, ¿quién se enferma en verano?

—No estamos verano, estamos otoño.

Satoshi rodó los ojos.

—Lillie, llama al doctor.

—Estoy bien.

Quiso levantarse para probar su palabra, apoyándose en la cama, pero sus brazos no lo sostuvieron y cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón.

—Tampoco comiste. Le diré a James que te traiga algo de comer.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, tú llama al doctor, míralo, no es él.

* * *

¿Sabes cómo se llama aquella enfermedad que se trata de una inflamación de los pulmones causada por una infección que provoca que alvéolos pulmonares se llenen de pus y dificulte la respiración?

—¿Neumonia?- Gladio leía el papel con la firma del doctor una y otra vez.

Lillie no dejaba de hablar—¡Lo sabía, no era normal!, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

—¿Tú no estabas enferma de eso al comienzo de esta historia? - Lulú la señaló.

—No lo especificaron. Tal vez lo contagié, o no, al menos no necesita hopitalización. Tiene buena salud física y eso lo ayudará a sanar.

—¿Ahora qué?-Gladio inclinaba su cabeza y el papel mientras seguía leyéndolo.

—Debe estar en reposo, nada de salir y tengo que cuidar que se tome la medicina desde hoy y bastante agua, también tengo una receta de dieta...aquí está.

—¿Y, cómo se lo tomó?-tomó el otro papel para hacer lo mismo. Como si fuera un mapa indescifrable.

—No lo sabe, está durmiendo por las inyecciones.

—Entonces su mal humor se debía a que estaba enfermo - Lulú razonó.

—Pobrecito, como un pokemon...

—A los pobres sólo les falta hablar...

Asistieron al unísono.

Gladio sonrió, tratando de relajar el ambiente—Vamos a dejar que descanse, mandaré a una de las criadas a cuidarlo.

* * *

—¡Serena!, ¡por fin regresate! -Lillie la oyó caminando desde el vestíbulo y fue a recibirla, sin importarle andar en pijama.

—Buenas noches, Lillie- Serena sonrió con cansancio.- ¿Pasó algo malo? te ves preocupada.

—Satoshi tiene neumonia - soltó casi sin pensarlo- trata de no acercarte a él y tómate los antibióticos que te daré.

—¿Qué?

Serena dejó caer su mochila, cambiando su rostro sonriente por uno asustado.

—¿Neumonia?, no puede ser... ¿puedo verlo?, ¿donde está?, ¿cómo está?

—¡Shhhh!, ¡no hables tan fuerte!-Lillie la regañó- vamos a verlo, ¡pero solo un momento!

Serena siguió a la chica por la mansión casi a oscuras hasta la habitación del enfermo, desconcertandose al ver tal desorden.

—¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?-ahogó un grito al momento que iba a su lado.

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Saber?-Serena se confundió.

—Se volvió loco, corría de aquí para allá y se encerró un día y medio sin salir. Incluso no comió nada ese tiempo.

—¿Qué, por qué?-la performer no cabía en su asombro.

—No lo sé, entró, corrió, maldijo y dijo cosas que no debo decir. ¿No lo sabías? Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo siempre vienes tarde y te vas temprano.

Serena apretó los labios ante esa pequeña reprimenda. Se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama, a su lado, tocando suavemente con la yema de los dedos su rostro ojeroso. En sueños, el chico reaccionó al tacto y se dio la vuelta, revelando más su rostro cansado. Serena sintió la necesidad de quedarse con él, le daba miedo que la fiebre aumente.

—¿Nos vamos, Serena? Tiene que dormir.

Ella intentaba hablar, Lillie lo notó, pero no fue hasta que bajaron al primero piso y se encontraron con Gladio que se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Ocurre algo? Sé que te preocupa, pero estoy segura que sanará.

—Ah...-sonrió con timidez - sólo pensaba.

Gladio tenía ese no se qué en la mirada de heroe trágico que la hizo estremecer cuando la taladró con ella por tal mentira y se resignó.

—Me voy a Kalos.

Los hermanos se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Qué?-Lillie rompió el silencio-, ¿por qué tan repente? Nos dijiste que querías que los per...

—S-Se me presentó algunas cosas- la interrumpió nerviosa- cuando sea reina regresaré.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana.

—¿¡Mañana!?-Gladio exclamó—¿Pero, tú estás bien?

—¡Lo estoy, no me preguntes más!

Lillie apartó la mirada con fastidio—No estás siendo nada agradable, Serena.

A Serena esa afirmación la hirió visiblemente.

Lillie rápidamente cambió el tema—Está bien, te acompañaré al aeropuerto, ¡te haré una maleta especial! Las despedidas son muy tristes...

Los dejó solos, algo alterada por la situación. ¿Serena estaba bien? La mansión no es un manicomio...

Gladio se giró para verla—¿Me dirás qué pasa?

Serena lo miró preocupada.—Es que...se tiene que terminar.

—¡Lo dije, pero no quería que...!

—¡No me confundas más! Satoshi destrozó su habitación por mi culpa.

Gladio casi se atora—¿¡Fuiste tú la causa? Eres en lo último que pensé.

—...

—Estás haciendo esa cara triste de nuevo.

La performer no se molestó en ocultar su rostro, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

—¡Serena!

Ella siguió corriendo, ignorándolo, hasta desaparecer detrás de una puerta.

Gladio resopló—Morirá fea.

* * *

 _Por la edición la respuesta a los comentarios tal vez no tengan nada que ver. Gracias a los que comentaron aquella vez._

 _Aprovecho para responder:_

 _Anelle la gosht: tus insultos a mi persona son con amor o que? Jajaj me dijiste desgraciada como tres veces y que soy una maldita rata de dos patas, me das miedo!_

 _Virginia Vir: ¿Qué no decirte, darling? Adoro tus review, me hace reír, pensar y replantearme cosas, pero tu reacción del último cap me hizo poner mi mejor mueca de impacto por qué nunca pensé que reaccionarías alguna ves así aquí xD pues, yo miro a Ash así, como el eterno soltero, pero fallé comenzando el fic, no expliqué lo que quería explicar y ahora tengo problemas para seguir escribiendo, algo que arreglaré para la versión de Wattpad, Serena tampoco es que sea muy madura, madurar físicamente no implica hacerlo mentalmente, pero eso es lo bonito de escribir, la personalidad y su transcurso, pero es difícil porque está bajo mi criterio personal, por que ellos no vendrían a ser los mismos del anime por el asunto de edad (ya se han quejado de que los tengo muy OoC) ok no me extenderé xD Oye, no quiero pecar de alarmista, pero eso de wattpad me asustaste D: sé que mi fic no es una maravilla ni la cosa mejor escrita ni nada fuera del cliché o común, pero si alguien lo ha subido sin mi permiso quiero saberlo :( lo tengo hasta la parte dos :3_

 _BrandonG95: Ouuuu Muchas gracias :D me hace feliz que te guste, y que te haya sorprendido también, qué lindo con lo de "por qué no tengo más review" a veces me pasa que soy floja para dejar review, tal vez pase eso xD, quien sabe. ¡gracias por leer! Me alagas!_

 _Xenon666: jajajajaja me encanta que opines que "mi historia te da cosa" (ya sea bueno o malo) Todo tiene respuesta que vendrá maaaaaas adelante. ¡Me hace feliz que te guste! ¿4:30? ¡Espero que te hayas podido levantar!_

 _Haruzafiro: Ya te dije todo por PM, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerme, lo aprecio mucho :D_

 _-Daromi-_


	13. Cuando te invadan los sentimientos

_Me gustas mucho, Serena._

Estuvimos poco tiempo juntos, pero fue suficiente para llevarme bien contigo. Eres graciosa, dulce, amable y decidida. Fui un desconocido para tí pero me trataste como si me conocieras de toda la vida. Pero eso tu no debes saberlo. Debo admitir que es incómodo que me trates de esa forma, pero así eres tu.

 _Me gustas, pero no de esa manera._

No así, sería muy extraño si me gustaras de otra forma, extraño y imposible. Pero te sigo de cerca, y me di cuenta que algo dejó de estar bien contigo esta noche..

 **Sé que tienes miedo**.

Tanto miedo que te disfrazaste con esa careta de chica indiferente y cobarde. Lo sé, por que yo también me disfrazé, me convertí en un rostro frío y arrogante.

Supongo que soy algo diferente a los otros chicos de mi edad. Ellos son entrenadores, yo tuve que renunciar a serlo. Pero quejarse no resuelve nada, es mejor tomar las cosas como oportunidad para aprender.

Como _él_ me enseñó.

Y yo me quedé con el disfraz para toda la vida, aunque quiera quitármelo ya no puedo. Estoy bien como soy, madurar implica hacer cosas que debes hacer aunque no quieras. Tú no deberías hacer lo mismo. Las cosas siempre llegan a saberse, tu sonrisa debería quedarse siempre en tu rostro. Eres performer, debes estar siempre sonriente.

 **Pero estás enamorada, ¿eso lo hace más difícil? No lo sé, no me he enamorado.**

Y a veces pienso que Satoshi te necesita más de lo que crees. Son como dos piezas de rompecabezas, diferentes, pero se complementan. ¿Él sabe de este lado tuyo?

Descubrí una parte de tí que nunca esperé que tuvieras.

 **Tomas mi mano mientras te cuento todo esto. Intenté retirarla, pero no pude. Gracias.**

-Mi madre se recuperó gracias a Lillie, pero no quedó del todo bien. Mientras se recuperaba, la Fundación Æther quedó sin presidenta y todos empezaron a pelearse por el puesto, excepto la subdirectora de la sucursal, Zyra. Yo no estaba, así que intentaron hacer que lo heredara Lil le, así sería más fácil de manipular. Tenía catorce años en ese entonces, sin familia, con una madre enferma y cuando pasa eso nadie te quiere. Yo no podía dejar que Lillie estuviera ahí, que dejara su viaje de entrenadora, entonces acepté. No quería tener ningún recuerdo de mi madre ni de lo que hacía y transformé la fundación en una corporación encargada del avance en medicina pokemon. ¿Entiendes? Lo logré, pero las cosas no salieron bien.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Se me ocurrió la genial, genial idea de darle ayuda a esos.

Gladio se masajeó un hombro, como si contar todo eso lo cansara.

-Zyra tampoco sabía, el director dijo que necesitaba financiación para un proyecto y acepté después de que lo mostrara. Al final descubrí que desapareció con todo el dinero igual a sus ayudantes, abandonaron el lugar. Sin avances no hay dinero, no tenía cómo pagar, recuerda, somos una corporación, no estamos solos en esto, nos prestamos dinero siempre y cuando nos beneficie a todos. Entonces Zyra me contó de una investigación personal y se quedó conmigo. Ella presentó su proyecto a esas personas, gracias a eso tengo plazo. Me vio tan preocupado que por el cumpleaños de Lillie me mandó para que descansara, entonces te conocí.

Serena aprovechó el repentino silencio para hablar. -Entiendo tu historia, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo.

-Porque tú eres de Kalos, algunos de los prestamistas pertenecen a esa región.

Serena empezó a captar el asunto.

-Tú eres conocida allá, si saben que me conoces tal vez quieran tomarte y hacer que trabajes para ellos hasta que page mi deuda.

-¿Por qué no nos volvemos socios, entonces?

-¿Qué?

A ver, le acabo de contar que está en peligro y ella con lo de "hacernos socios". ¿¡Qué hay en tu cabeza!?

-¡Sí!-Serena parecía más emocionada de lo normal- He grabado muchos videos para Pokevision y me conocen. Cuando sea reina podré trabajar en muchos lugares. Aria fue estrella en el pokewood hace dos años, grabó tres películas, salió en muchas revistas y comerciales. Si ya no es reina es porque decidió retirarse. ¡Y hay más! el año pasado abrió una agencia de modelaje en Kalos y Sinnoh. Gana mucho dinero. ¡No te he dicho la mejor parte! La gente la eligió como persona influyente durante dos años, siempre irradia felicidad a donde quiera que va, incluso le pidieron que se presentara en la apertura de la liga de en Kalos para animar a los participantes, y funcionó muy bien. ¡No te he dicho la mejor parte! Ella...

-¡Espera!- Gladio movió las manos en un ademán para callarla mientras intentaba impedir que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.- Luces emocionada, ¿me presentarás con ella?

-¡Claro que sí! Ya verás que incluso a su lado eres muy feliz. Yo algún día quiero ser así, que la gente sea muy feliz a mi lado.

-Te creo, pero no quiero ser socio tuyo.

A Serena ese rechazo la sacó de su mundo de felicidad y la hundió-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo un plazo y si te involucro y no pago podrían usarte hasta conseguir todo el dinero que puedan, no puedo permitir que hagan eso contigo.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!

-¡No estás pensando las cosas!, ¿entiendes que también mi familia está en peligro? Podrían quitarme la mansión, ¿¡crees que también voy a cargar contigo!?

-¡Quiero ayudarte!

-¿¡Por qué no me escuchas!? No sólo es Lillie, también están de garantía las propiedades de Kiawe y Lulú. ¡No quiero ahora que tu estés en esta situación!

-¡Entonces me das más motivos para querer ayudarte! ¡Lillie me ofreció su casa, Lulú me hizo un pastel, Kiawe me ayudó en Akala, Lana era dulce conmigo, Rottom siempre me sacaba fotos y Chris, aunque no hablamos mucho, era muy bueno conmigo! ¡Y Satoshi...ya lo sabes lo que siento por él!

Serena apretaba los puños, dando a entender que no quería cambiar su opinión. Su semblante suave se había endurecido, y su mirada azul se encontró con esa penetrante mirada esmeralda.

Gladio suspiró-Estas enamorada, ¿te nubla el juicio, verdad? Te lo nubla.

-¿P-Por qué lo dices? -Serena llevó sus manos a su rostro por la vergüenza.

-Es que sigo pensando que es feo. Tiene la boca muy grande...

Serena ignoró la ultima frase para seguir hablando.

-Todos ellos me abrieron un lugar en sus vidas. Y tú, incluso si no tuvimos buen comienzo, trataste de arreglarte con mis dos regalos. Me di cuenta, no creas que no -le guiñó un ojo.

Gladio no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pura vergüenza-¡Eres increíblemente...!

-¡Déjame ayudarte!

-No.

-Es fácil, si me dejas ser la que promocione la corporación en Kalos ganarás dinero, yo tendré trabajo, tu familia está a salvo, ¿lo ves?

-De verdad, ¿tú entiendes qué pasa aquí?

-Y si ocurre algo malo Satoshi es el mejor entrenador del mundo, él va a defender la mansión con los pokemon, ya verás. No pasará nada, tienes que confiar en él.

No lo notas, pero sonrió escuchándote. Pareces tan decidida y convencida de que todo estará bien, no entiendes la gravedad de la situación.

-Pero...no entiendo, ¿qué querías decirme exactamente?

-Que te tienes que ir, ya no puedes volver a Alola mientras sepan que te conozco.

Serena no se movió, tampoco parpadeó, como si aquellas palabras hubieran detenido el tiempo. Algo en ella parecía romperse. Lentamente movió los labios para poder hablar, aunque su voz no salía con fuerza.

-Pero...yo me prometí a mí misma que iba a traer los...

-Debes irte, Serena, tienes que irte, olvídate de traer el Tripokalon a Alola, no mientras sepan que te conozco. Tengo suficiente dinero para pagar en Kalos, vamos y así estarás fuera de peligro. No quiero que te metas en líos. Debes irte lo más pronto posible.

-¡No vine a Alola a perder el tiempo! Era mi meta antes de participar para reina de Kalos. ¿Ahora lo tengo que dejar? No puedo.

-¿De verdad? -le respondió ácidamente - ¿Qué quieres hacer exactamente?

-Lo que dije.

Gladio guardó silencio, mirandola con dureza, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo, eso crees. Eres débil.

-¿Qué? No me conoces todavía.

-Entonces, si no lo eres puedo decirlo: Lo que ves es lo que es, él no te quiere.

Serena se tensó al oir esas palabras. Lo escudriñó con la mirada, mientras su visión de tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo...?-luchó para que su voz no se quebrara - ¿Cómo puedes saber si...?

-Eso no importa. Escucha, no estas pensando nada. Si eso te atraza el lugar de hacerte avanzar entonces se tiene que terminar.

Serena no dijo nada, simplemente asintió despacio mientras se sentaba al sentir sus piernas flaquear. Dio un lado suspiro. Él no podía entender nada.

Entonces una idea le llenó la cabeza, sus ojos dejaron derramar las lágrimas contenidas sin darse cuenta.

Ya lo sabía, ya sabía qué hacer.

El brillo de felicidad volvió a ella, mucho más fuerte que nunca.

-Quiero ayudarte- dijo casi en un susurro- Si me voy y sé que están con problemas nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-¿Eres muy testaruda, verdad? Si lo haces no puedes decirle a nadie. Si se enteran querrán ayudar, no puedo permitirlo, se meterán en problemas. En más problemas de los que ya están.

-Pero...Satoshi tal vez quiera ayudar.

-Entonces piensa en una manera para que no lo haga.

 _¿Manera? Tengo una idea._

Serena saltó de alegría- ¡ya verás que no te arrepientes!- Pero al terminar su derroche de felicidad, puso su mejor rostro serio y le señaló con el dedo.-Sólo unas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó interesado. Que primero le ofrece su ayuda desinteresada y ahora le pide condiciones. Mujeres.

-Antes de irme me acompañarás a otra isla para hacer mis presentaciones.

-¡Ya sabía yo!-gruñó - Esta bien.

-Si trabajo para tí me pagarás el doble durante seis meses cuando toda tu deuda se pague.

-Entiendo. -mejor no discutir.

-Y pondrás una foto mía en tu escritorio.

-...lo anoto.

-Y grabarás un timbre que diga: "Serena es mi mejor amiga".

-Ya...

-Y publicarás en tus redes sociales que soy la reina de Kalos.

-¿Algo más?

\- Cuando pages toda tu deuda, me ayudarás a promocionarme en Alola y construirás un lugar especial para las presentaciones.

Gladio soltó un gemido ante su inocencia para pedir tantas cosas.

-¿Y ya que estamos en pedir imposibles, no quieres que nos casemos?

-No.

No había más problemas ahora.

-Por favor reconsidéralo, puedes hacerlo todavía.

-Voy a ayudarte, y no voy a a irme.

 **Ella era increíble.**

La solución será sencilla: No digas nada. Incluso si preguntan, incluso si llegan a pensar que eres una persona desagradable.

Ah...desagradable...tendré que arrojar a un lado mi "belleza"...no quiero ser desagradable.

Si con eso puedo ayudar está bien.

Ahora tengo una responsabilidad que quiero cumplir: Volverme reina de Kalos y pagar una deuda para que no les pase nada malo. No importa si tengo que sacrificar cosas, lo aprendí de la persona de la que estoy enamorada, no me voy a rendir hasta que estén a salvo.

 **Cuando se hace una promesa, debemos cumplirla, aún si significa que perderemos algo. Cumpliré con mi palabra, aún si salgo perdiendo.**

 _Satoshi... tu entenderás._

No voy a decirte "Lo siento".

Voy a gritar "Te quiero".

Me gustaría contarte esto, tal vez quieras ayudar a tu manera, estoy segura que lo harías y todo estaría bien, pero Gladio no quiere decírselo a nadie. No me gusta guardarte secretos, menos tratarte mal, no puedo ser indiferente contigo, pero sólo por esta vez, tendrás que aguantarme esta vez.

Y si mis sentimientos por tí quieren impedir que logre esto, entonces les diré tranquilamente que se vayan.

Hau tiene razón, no puedo seguir queriéndote. Pero tú no eres Lillie, yo no soy Hau, somos Serena y Satoshi, nosotros siempre nos sonreímos el uno al otro, siempre nos apoyamos, siempre nos cuidamos, siempre nos escuchamos, siempre nos perdonamos a pesar de todo. Contigo descubrí lo bonito que son los recuerdos, lo dulce que es un beso, lo emocionante de apoyarte, la extraña felicidad al escuchar mi nombre de tu boca. Tú no me atrasas, al contrario, pienso en tí y quiero seguir mejorando.

Así que debo ocuparme de lo que es en lugar de esperar a que algo ocurriera. Tanto si me quieres como si no, tengo una nueva meta: Ya no se trataba de que yo sea feliz cuando fuera reina de Kalos: debía ocuparme de la felicidad de las personas que me ayudaron.

Creo que eso esta bien.

¿Está bien?

 **Después de todo, si el héroe está en peligro...yo saldré a defenderlo...**

 _-Dijiste que te demorarías quince minutos, ¿qué pa...?_

 _-¿Puedo ir a la cama, por favor?_

Y, si mis sentimientos por tí quieren impedir que logre esto, entonces les diré tranquilamente que se vayan.

 _-¿Eh? Perdón, yo solo..._

 _-Me gustaría que durmieras y no te quedes esperándome cada vez que salgo._

No voy a decirte "Lo siento".

Voy a gritar "Te quiero".

 _-Viaje por Hoenn sola, sé cuidarme._

 _-Esto no es Hoenn, es Alola._

 _-Y en todas partes hay gente mala ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

 _-Serena, me preocupo por tí ¿eso es malo?_

Si mis sentimientos por tí quieren impedir que logre esto, entonces les diré tranquilamente que se vayan.

 _-¿Confías en mi, verdad? No tienes que preocuparte. ¿Podemos dormir?_

Les diré tranquilamente que se vayan.

 _-A mí me molesta que no me digas qué pasa. ¿Estás bien? Estos días me evitas, incluso cerraste tu ventana._

¡Tampoco te pases! Que seas tú no significa que puedes entrar cuando se te antoje

 _-¿No? Te pasa algo. Estas muy callada._

Les diré tranquilamente que se vayan.

 _-No puedo leerte la mente. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?_

No voy a decirte "Lo siento".

Voy a gritar "Te quiero".

 _-¡Tú te preocupas por mí y yo no puedo hacerlo porque no quieres!_

Yo también me preocupo por ti.

 _-¡Y si intento acercarme me alejas!_

Lo que siento por tí no se apagará fácilmente, tu me quieres a tu manera.

 _-¡Y cuando intento hablar contigo me evitas!, ¿Qué cambió entre nosotros estos días que no lo hizo en estos años? ¡No puedo saberlo!.. ¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¡Qué demonios hago mal contigo!_

Nada. Te quiero porque eres tú. Aunque a veces no te des cuenta que alguna de tus palabras me lastiman.

Y tenemos un beso de testigo.

 _-Tienes muchos amigos aquí, Satoshi, seguro que todos te hacen muy feliz, no como yo, no te hacen sentir como yo._

 _-Pero a mí me gusta lo que tú me haces sentir._

Debes estar molesto.

El eco que produjo la bofetada que te dí resuena en mi cabeza.

No voy a decirte "Lo siento".

Voy a gritar "Te quiero".

-Entonces, ¿me dices que significa "G.o.o.d. L.u.c.k"?

-Buenas suerte.

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber qué más significa.

Suspiró tranquilo, sonriendo suavemente-Ojalá significara algo más. No se cual es la diferencia entre destino y suerte, pero si existe la suerte, estoy seguro que la tendré. Es algo interesante de meditar. Esa nota me lo envío ella, es su manera de animarme.

-¿Y esos puntitos?

-¡Meh! Son para despistar a los curiosos. Estoy seguro que pensabas que había alguna nota secreta ¿me equivoco?

Serena se sonrojó por la vergüenza- Es que yo...

-No estamos en ninguna historia de misterio. Es una simple nota.

-Pero la realidad siempre supera la ficción, así que tengo derecho a pensar así.

Volvió a sonreír con la dulzura que la caracterizaba-Buena suerte, entonces.

-Buena suerte también...pero puedes reconsiderarlo.

-No.

Incluso si pareciera que traer el Tripokalon fue una excusa para volver a verte, lo comencé y voy a terminarlo. No puedo decirle a Lillie que me voy de su casa, tampoco puedo decirte que quiero recorrer otra isla antes de irme, por eso no voy a verlos todo estos días hasta que sea tiempo de irme. Pero esto te confundió más, ya no puedo seguir aquí. Incluso si no puedo volver hasta que se arregle las cosas.

Suena mal, pero desperdicié mi tiempo sintiendo celos, lo eché a perder al confundirte y deseando que sólo me mires a mí, no aproveché mi tiempo contigo. Pero con esto puedo arreglar las cosas, cuando acabe y te diga todo, te diré lo mucho que te quiero, pero ahora no, ahora no.

 **Y si mis sentimientos por tí quieren impedir que logre esto, entonces les diré tranquilamente que se vayan.**

-¡Finish!

-Oaaaaaaa mamá, mira.

-¡Qué bonito!

-¿Ese chico de ahí no es el joven Gladio?

-¡Sí, y gracias a él estoy aquí!

 _Agh, Serena, no mientas..._

-¡Gladio también sabe hacer esto?

-¡Quiero verlo!

 _Mierrrrr...coles..._

-¡Por supuesto, es mi pareja!

 _Ah..._

-¡Tengamos una batalla, Gladio!

 _Eso suena mucho mejor._

-¿Batalla? Pero...

-¡Tambien tuviste batallas en Akala!

-¡Quiero una batalla, Serena!

-¡Yo tambien!

-¡Y yo!

-¡Sí ellos pueden yo también!

-¡Primero preséntate una vez más!

 _You got the Golden Touch_

Realmente lo tienes. El dorado es el color de la buena suerte.

 _Ain't nobody else can love me like that"_

Si supieran lo ocupada que estuviste en Ula-Ula. La gente te ha querido porque lo hiciste posible. Aun recuerdo tu rostro cuando no te fue bien.

-Entonces no salió como esperas.

Serena movió la cabeza en señal de negacion, mirando al piso.

-Su-Supongo que aún es muy pronto venir. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

-Serena...¿por qué no vamos a otra ciudad? Seguro que es diferente.

-Sí. ¡No es momento de lamentarse, vamos a otro lado, no hay tiempo que perder!

Serena estaba triste, se notaba a kilómetros, el brillo de sus ojos no estaban. Pero sonreía decidida y eso me tranquilizó. Me agradecía feliz que la acompañase ese dia horrible, aunque apretaba los puños por su carga emocional y pude sentir su tristeza.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, Gladio! ¿Qué tipo de reina sería si dejo que me afecte la indiferencia o el rechazo de la gente?

Al decir eso, tus labios formaron una hermosa sonrisa, reiste como si hubieras hecho alguna travesura y tus pokemon te siguieron igual de alegres.

Es lo mejor para mi.

* * *

¿Neblina?

Desde que era un niño siempre fue alegre y tranquilo, obediente, sin llorar por tonterías; cuidando a su madre, sus amigos y a los pokemon. Siempre fue así, hasta hoy, pero en esos momento sentía una neblina en la cabeza.

Era como si estuviera sobre algodones, incluso si estaba acostado en una suave cama, se sentía ligero.

¿De verdad pasó todo eso?

Un hueco en el pecho. Como si algo hubiera estado ahí y ahora no, era extraño. Se dio ligeros toques con el puño en esa área del pecho donde sentía no había nada.

¿Alguna vez me sentí así?

Y ahora estaba enfermo, ¡bah! y encerrado sin hacer nada más que sentirse débil. Giró el cuerpo sobre el colchón intentando acomodarse, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza. La medicina era horrible, la comida insípida y las inyecciones frías, Y lo peor de todo, Serena se iba.

Ah no, no, lo peor de todo es que debía pagarle las cosas a Lillie.

Y lo peor, peor de todo, era que Serena se iba.

De la noche a la mañana dijo que se iría, y ella no era de tomar decisiones apresuradas. Pero algo no cuadraba en todo ese revoltijo, Serena rehusaba a estar conmigo desde que llegó, luego de eso me besa y pide que no olvide. Y ahora me evita, me oculta cosas y desaparece. No entiendo nada. ¿Lo de ese día, se debe pedir perdón? Aunque sólo hubo una bofetada, pero ¿hay algo para pedir perdón?, ¿qué se debe de hacer?, ¿a quién le debería de preguntar?...¿eh?..quién me toca la puerta...pase...ah...Serena...

 _Que mal, Gladio se va a enfadar conmigo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por tí._

-¿Serena? Pensé que no podías estar aquí

-Hola, Satoshi -habló con suavidad-Tengo que ver si amaneciste bien.

Estaba insegura si pasar o no, aferrándose al pomo con vergüenza. Satoshi no supo si era porque le pegó o si no quería que la contagiara.

-Puedes pasar.

Antes de que Serena se sentara en la cama, Satoshi le soltó la noticia que le acabaron de dar esa mañana.

-Lillie me contó que te vas. Te gusta dar sorpresas, ¿verdad?

Serena forzó una sonrisa -A veces.

 _No está bien, no se siente bien estar contigo._

Satoshi torció la boca.-Creo que es muy rápido, hay muchos lugares que no hemos visitado.

-Cuando vuelva podrás mostrarmelos, un tour personal, ¿qué dices? -cada segundo le costaba más sonreír.

-Si no me dices que no...

Ese pequeño reproche le estaba terminando de romper el corazón.

-Talvez me demore algunos años, pero volveré.

-¿¡Ahhh!? ¡no creo que pueda esperar tanto!

Necesito decirte tantas cosas, ahora sí quiero saberlo, si no me cuentas nada de lo que te pasa por lo menos déjame contarte las mías, quiero respuestas, no que me evites.

Satoshi le dedicó una sonrisa-¿Salimos un momento? Viajas en cinco horas, podemos hacer algo en ese tiempo.

-Sabes que me gustaría, pero tienes que quedarte aquí por tu salud.

-¡Por favor!, te vas ahora y estaré encerrado todo el mes.

-No lo sé...

Satoshi salió de la cama de un salto bajo los regaños cargados de preocupación de Serena, se puso una mascarilla y una bufanda y la miró con alegría.

-¡Listo! Así no me enfermo ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

Serena negó con la cabeza-No lo sé...estoy preocupada por tí.

-¡No hagas eso! - la regañó cariñosamente -estoy bien. Déjame que me cambie.

Serena salió de la habitación para esperarlo y al cabo de unos minutos Satoshi salió con su ropa de siempre. Sin decir nada, sin hacer caso a la expresión de duda de ella, tomó su mano y bajaron corriendo las escalera, aunque se detuvieron cuando él empezó a agitarse.

-¡Satoshi...!

Satoshi tenía una expresión de dolor y se apretaba el pecho para poder respirar-¡E-Estoy bien!...¡Ah!...

Mentía, claro que mentía, ella podía notarlo.

-¡No lo estás! Regresemos a tu...

-¡No, Serena! ¡Deprisa!...¡N-No tenemos que perder el tiempo!

Sujeto tu mano con fuerza y te llevo fuera de la mansión contra tu voluntad.

Porque necesito decirte tantas cosas.

* * *

 _Algo no está bien, es incómodo._

No quiero estar en el bosque, tampoco cerca del mar por la brisa, las calles y ciudades siempre están llenas, sólo la escuela esta vacía, ese será un buen lugar para hablar.

-¿Por qué vinimos a la escuela? -Serena no se esperaba que ese sea el último lugar que compartiría con él, y por su expresión de duda Satoshi sólo pudo sonreír.

-Nunca visitaste el área de guardería, ¿cierto? Algunos niños vienen aquí esta época. Una vez estuve aquí, me pongo más nervioso que los niños. Sus lloriqueos aterran.

Serena miraba el área de los niños pequeños y los bebés ¿por qué la llevó ahí? Ignoró esa última incógnita al mirar a varios niños gritar porque no querían quedarse. Las escenas de niños llorando por sus madres siempre le causaron una ternura inexplicable.

-¿Lo ves? Yo no puedo con eso. Tiene unos pulmones condenadamente potentes para su tamaño.

Las señoritas y los pokemon intentaban contentar a los niños y hacerles olvidar su miedo, jugando con ellos, regalándoles frutas o flores. Pero había uno que no quería por nada quedarse. Serena sintió que le gustaría intentar. Soltó la mano de Satoshi y caminó hacia el niño con cuidado de no asustarlo, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y sonrió con ternura.

-¡Todo esta bien! Mira, ¿no es bonito?

Pancham salió de la pokebola sin saber qué pasaba, pero captó el asunto luego de unos segundos y sonrió juguetón. El niño le clavó la vista con curiosidad.

-Mamá volverá, y parece que Pancham quiere jugar.

El niño no debió escuchar "mamá" porque se rehusó llorando mucho más.

Pero ella era muy paciente y sonriendo siguió intentado.

-¿Qué te parece si juegan juntos?, ¡seguro mamá quiere verte!

Con el viejo truco de "me entretengo con esto y me olvido que mamá existe" se arregló el problema. Serena estuvo ahí por más tiempo, Satoshi no pudo, pero se entretuvo mirandola tan alegre mientras se imaginan que él ya hubiera salido de ahí corriendo. Pero aún quería hablar, que para eso la trajo. Aunque la escena de ella haciendo algo como eso le provocó un extraño sentimiento de ternura...

Pero no debía durar mucho, tenían poco tiempo.

-¡Serena, vámonos! Yo quería ha...

No pudo terminar de hablar, Serena corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-¡Satoshi!, ¡gracias por haberme traído, me gusta mucho este lugar!

No le importó empezar a empapar con lágrima la camiseta del chico. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande a la vez que la cantidad de sus lágrimas. Por su parte, él no sabia cómo responder. Inseguro la rodeó con sus brazos, sin saber por qué de repente ella reaccionaba tan feliz si hace unos días me pegó. Los hombros de Serena subían y bajaban por su llanto silencioso, y Satoshi no pudo darle más "consuelo" que acariciar su cabeza con suavidad, como un arrullo.

 _Algo no está bien._

-¿Te gustó estar con los niños? -no dejó de abrazarla, y adoptó un tono de voz muy suave.

-¡Mucho!, ¡me he divertido! Me hace pensar en el pasado.

-¿Pasado? ¿En qué exactamente?

-Cuando te conocí.

Así como inicio lo terminó, limpiándose de un manotazo las lágrimas. Satoshi se esforzaba en estar con ella y mostrarle cosas que le gustarían a pesar de su malestar y que le pegó, ella también iba a poner de su parte y volvería para estar con él cuando todo lo malo se fuera.

 _Algo no se siente bien,_ _n_ _o se qué está pasando._

* * *

No fue suficiente, nuestro día fue demasiado corto estando juntos, ni siquiera te dije nada por verte tan feliz.

-¡Satoshi! Serena y Gladio ya se van, sal de una vez para despedirnos abajo.

-¡Ya voy!

El tiempo vuela, el avión vuela y Satoshi no baja.

-¡Ah! Qué estará haciendo...

-Lillie, tal vez se siente mal, mejor vamos a verlo.

-¡Serena! No debías haber salido con él ¡esta enfermo! El doctor dijo que nada de salir, y es lo primero que hicieron. Qué irresponsables.

El regaño de Lillie la estremeció. Ella sabía, ahora se sentía muy mal.

-Iré a verlo.

Serena subió corriendo las escaleras, evitando ver su reloj porque que sabía que ya era tarde. No podía irse sin verlo unos segundos, necesitaba verlo unos segundos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del entrenador y le dio suaves toques, sin recibir respuesta. Serena pensó en entrar, tal vez estaba dormido. O tal vez solo se estaba demorando.

-¿Satoshi? ¿Todo está bien?

Serena.

-¿Estas bien?

Satoshi sujetaba el pomo de la puerta con manos temblorosas. Al escucharla, al darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí, se recostó sobre la puerta. Necesitaba decirle que no, quería decirle que no se vaya todavía, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería saber porqué estaba en su cabeza mucho más tiempo desde ayer, necesitaba saber por qué no quería que se fuera si era necesario para cumplir sus sueños, necesitaba saber si aún lo quería, necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, ¡necesitaba decirle tantas cosas!

Pero yo no soy asi...

Tragó una y otra vez todas las palabras que le formaron un nudo en la garganta, subió el mentón y dibujo una sonrisa, aspirando todo lo que podía sin causarse dolor en el pecho y apretando la mandíbula mientras se frotaba los ojos en un intento de calmarse, y le respondió.

-Sí, ahí voy, Serena, primero tomaré la medicina.

-¿Eh? Pero la medicina lo tiene Lillie, puedo traerla si...

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, asustándola. Y Satoshi pasó por su lado sin mirarla, dejando que sus piernas lo llevaran a cualquier lugar menos a donde estaba Lillie.

-No te preocupes, yo iré- gritó de espaldas.

Serena también quería decirle tantas cosas.

* * *

Lillie y Gladio compartían un cálido abrazo, susurrandose palabras que Satoshi y Serena no lograron entender. Ya no sabían cuando se volverían a ver, era mejor dejarlos. Por su parte, Serena se sentía incómoda, y no dudaba que su compañero también. ¿Por qué se sentía raro despedirse de él?

-Serena -entonce él habló- ¿no te olvidas nada?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa -Nada, lo he alistado todo.

Todavía tiene el listón azul atado al cuello.

-¿Sabes? Pienso en las muchas cosas que podrás hacer cuando seas reina y me emociono. Cumplir tus sueños al fin... ¡Ah! ¡Incluso podrías trabajar igual que Aria en el Pokewood!

-¡Sería maravilloso! -Serena juntó sus manos por la alegría, pero inmediatamente borró su sonrisa - pero me tomaría años...

-¡Pero puede ocurrir! -Ash la animó con otra sonrisota -Serías una gran actriz digna de Chespin...Chesir...Chespier o como se diga.

-¿Shakespeare?

-¡Sí! el Checspier ese.

Las risitas esporádicas aparecieron. Él era así. Siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa en cualquier momento.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás.-dijo finalmente Serena -necesito saber si estás mejorando. Hazle caso a Lillie ¿Sí?

Satoshi dejó entonces la sonrisa y una sombra de pena cubrió sus ojos.

-Lo prometo, sólo me tengo que tomar la medicina todos los días.

Bajó el rostro con una sonrisa avergonzada, como un niño al que miran mucho. Le gustaría decir muchas cosas, pero no puede.

-Estaré bien, como siempre. Prométeme que ganarás. Yo sé que lo vas a hacer.

-¡Lo haré!

 _Algo no estaba bien._

 _Compartimos un abrazo incómodo, no siento el cosquilleo que me hace sonreír._

-¡Eh, escucha! -Serena rompió el abrazo para verlo a los ojos con una fingida seriedad -Si me entero que sigues enfermo, volveré con mil doctores para que te hinquen en todos lados.

 _Estoy intentando sonreír, nunca he tenido que hacerlo._

-Aún peor - intervino Gladio- si Lillie se enferma te mando a la cuarentena, ¡sabes que lo hago!

-Yo todavía no entiendo porqué te vas a Kalos.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Soy su pareja.

 _¿Alguna vez he sentido esto antes?_

-¡JA! Serena, ponle algo rosa entonces.

-Tengo un bonito traje que...

-Ya, ya. Cuídate mucho, Satoshi, recupérate pronto, por favor.

A pesar de todo eran amigos, demostraban lo mucho que se querían a su manera.

-Tú también, ven más seguido, a Lillie le encantaría.

-¿Y a tí no te encanta verme?

-¡Por supuesto que me encanta verte!

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó, sorprendido.

-En fondo del mar-dijo Ash sonriendo.

-Y a mí a tí en lo brazos Satoshi un Bewear -replicó el aludido.

-Y a mí a tí cubierto con frutas.

-La fruta no es mala-dijo Gladio, confuso.

-Y que estén encima varios Littens -completó Satoshi la frase sientendose un genio.

-En ese caso espero que le mires todo a un Mimikyu.

Mientras los dos se concentraban en decirse palabras de amor, Serena observaba con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía qué era lo que la ponía triste, Lillie lo notó y supuso que era por la despedida, así que le dio otro abrazo para calmarla.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto - susurró - quiero ver tu corona de reina.

-Y yo quisiera verte con la corona de la mejor amiga -Serena rió con ella.

-¿De verdad? Gracias por animarme, me convertiré en la mejor amiga de Satoshi, ya lo verás.

Serena no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, sólo bajó el rostro y se puso a reír, encantada de su tontería.

Lillie la abrazó con más fuerza-¡Serena!, ¡te voy a extrañar mucho! Lulú está en el aeropuerto esperándonos. Espero que te guste la maleta especial que de hice.

* * *

No puedo salir, me dijeron que no; tampoco correr, siento debilidad en las piernas. Por eso no bajé las escaleras. ¿Sabes, Serena? Se que ya no subirás otra vez, ya no hay nada que tengas que decirme. Pero yo sí. Ahora soy yo el que quiere bajar y detenerte, ¿cómo te sentiste ese dia que me besaste? Quiero saberlo. James se queda conmigo mientras Lillie te acompaña, me gustaría ir contigo, pero tendré que esperar a que vuelvas de Kalos.

 _-¡_ Satoshi _! ¡quiero decirte una cosa más!_

Entonces un recuerdo le cubre los ojos como si fuera un suave velo.

Te miro y volteas muy sonriente, sujetando tu mochila con ambas manos. Es casi como ese dia, pero se que no regresarás, solo levantas tu mano y te despides.

 _-¡Muchas gracias!_

* * *

Otra vez solo, con sus pokemon con él. Los miraba entretenerse con las cosas de la habitación y pensaba en cómo se iba a entretener él ahora. ¿Ver la televisión? Le dolían los ojos. ¿Leer? No. ¿Qué podría pensar?

En ella, su mente pensaba en ella. Y sólo hace media hora que se fue.

Se fue, ella ya se fue.

Y dio un largo suspiro por eso.

Colocó una mano en su boca para ahogar un quejido que deseaba salir, todo sus pokemon se quedaron estáticos al verlo así, sin atreverse a pestañear. Él quería evitar sentirse así, estaba a punto de contenerse y dejar que sus sentimientos fastidiosos se fueran, estaba punto de contenerse, pero entonces pensaba en ella, en su sonrisa, sus palabras, su propio nombre pronunciado por ella, la suavidad de sus labios combinado con un sentimiento de alegría y vergüenza, entonces supo que el dolor que sentía ahora ya había dejado de ser el de la neumonia.

* * *

 _Esta parte al fin fue editada, arregle algunas faltas ortográficas. :D_

 _Recuerden decirme qué piensan en un review. Es interesante dialogar._


	14. Indudablemente tú

—¡Lillie!, ¡no me ignores!

Lillie se sentó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos, levantando el rostro que decía "no voy a hablar con nadie".

—No te enojes, podemos entrenar todo el día mañana.- Satoshi insistía en ser perdonado.

Nada, la muchacha no miraba a nadie, ni a su pokemon.

Satoshi no se rindió —Lillie, por favor, no seas como Gladio.

—¡Oye! - reclamó Gladio.

—¡Celebra conmigo que le gané!

—¡Oye!

Lillie entreabrió un ojo-¿Qué quieres que diga?, ¿que Gladio no te llega ni a la suela del zapato?

—¡Oye! Si perdí es porque no era mi pokemon, ¡cuando traiga a mi equipo ya verás que te destruyo!

Mascullando se fue, dejando a los tres amigos tranquilos en el salón ya convertido en el lugar donde festejar el cumpleaños de la dueña de la casa.

Serena decidió ayudar —Satoshi, tengo una idea.

Ambos se alejaron un poco de Lillie y se inclinaron para hablar en voz baja.

—Vamos a alegrar a Lillie, hagamos algo que le guste.

—Buena idea- sonrió el entrenador-¿qué cosa?

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿vives con ella y no sabes lo que le gusta?

—Más o menos - se rascó la nuca avergonzado- se me olvida.

—Entonces vamos a hacerlo a mi manera!

Satoshi abrió más los ojos—No me digas que...

-¡Sí, con un espectáculo!

—Ah, Serena, indudablemente tú...¡Acepto!-Satoshi levantó el puño emocionado.

—Cantemos algo, el salón parece un escenario con todos estos arreglos. Vamos a coger los controles del equipo como micrófonos y prendemos la música.

—¡De acuerdo!

Lillie volvió a entreabrir un ojo al escuchar unos pasitos a su alrededor, pero lo volvió a cerrar cuando Serena y Satoshi se acercaron a ella.

—Satoshi, ¿listo? Cantaremos algo al azar.

Serena prendió el equipo y fue pasando de canción a canción, sin animarse a ninguna. Hasta que lo apagó tras un suspiro.

—No me gusta ninguna.

—Entonces has una presentación pequeña. Yo seré tu pareja.

—Pero tendría que salir al jardín, y Lillie no se va a mover.

—De eso me encargo yo. Ve afuera.

La verdad es que el tono de malicia que usó Satoshi hizo que Serena dudara de qué método iba a usar, pero aceptó. Salió corriendo a la vez que Satoshi cruzaba los brazos y se paraba delante de Lillie.

—Lillie.

Nada.

—Lillie a la una.

Nada...

—Lillie a las dos.

Nada, oye.

—¡Lillie a las tres!

Satoshi se agachó y la tomó de las piernas y la cintura para ponerla sobre su hombro y cargarla hasta el jardín donde se presentaría Serena y él. Claro que se ganó un tortazo en la espalda y el estómago, pero que se aguante.

—¡Lillie! - Serena y Sylveon hicieron una reverencia- ¡esta presentación es para ti! Haremos que vuelva tu sonrisa.

Nada. Lillie insistía en estar enojada.

Satoshi y Serena se tomaron de las manos igual que Pikachu y Sylveon.

-¡Música, Maestro Pikachu!

Las cabecitas nada chismosas de la servidumbre aparecieron, incluso James, que se puso junto a Lillie para ver el "espectáculo".

La presentación compartida de un entrenador y una artista era bastante desordenada, pero ver cómo por poco Pikachu electrocuta a Delphox que quería darle con el palo a modo de venganza, cómo Decidueye por accidente casi le levanta la falda a Serena y cómo Satoshi se tropezó con los lazos de Sylveon y Pancham se concentraba en ser la superstar provocó risas en los "artistas" y la mini audiencia.

Y aunque Lillie no reía (o intentaba no hacerlo, ¡hace rato que te aguantas!) hombres y mujeres empezaron a reír sin parar...los amigos de la señorita Lillie son todos loquitos...Los demás pokemon no aguantaron y se unieron al extraño baile, incluso Vulpix, cuya entrenadora probablemente lo acusaba de traidor eterno hacia ella y la patria. James trajo una pequeña radio y prendió una canción conocida que elevó más las risas. Por su parte, ambos entrenadores giraban, daban pasitos a la derecha, a la izquierda, se tomaban de las manos y saltaban, riendo porque Satoshi jamás intentó ser performer y porque casi quema el lugar con Incineroar quien deseaba morir porque lo arrastraron ahí. Tanta risa y tanto giro terminaron por cansarlos, sobre todo porque Satoshi ya no sabía qué más hacer.

—¡Ya no se cómo moverme!

Serena se detuvo y miró a su compañero -Tengo hambre, ya no puedo seguir.

—¿Vamos a comer? Hoy no hay super descuento pero te invito. Lillie es una aburrida.

—¡Oye!

—Pikachu, quédate a descansar, tuviste un excelente batalla con Gladio y la mejor presentación con Serena, te traeré dulces.

Lillie los despidió lanzándoles flores asesinas, recuerda que la chica es agresiva.

* * *

-Tururururu...

-¿Te gustó la canción que puso James para nuestra presentación?

-No, pero es pegajosa.

Satoshi movía la cabeza al compás de la canción que tarareaba.

Serena cubría con sus manos su sonriente rostro -Es vergonzoso.

-¿Te avergüenza que haga esto?

-No me refería a eso.

-¡Entonces te voy a avergonzar!

-¡Espera!

Satoshi ya no sólo movía la cabeza, sino tronaba los dedos mientras cantaba más fuerte.

-¡Quién avergüenza a quien!

Serena subió un pequeño muro de piedra y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas.

-¡Serena! Todos te están viendo- Satoshi no parecía avergonzado.

-Soy performer, todos me ven si me caigo en el escenario. Ya me he acostumbrado. ¡Sube!

Satoshi tomó su mano con toda la buena intención, pero Serena no soportó su peso y cayeron sobre el pasto al subir.

-¡Pesas mucho!

-La comida en casa de Lillie sabe bien, no es mi culpa- Satoshi se divertía con su propia respuesta.

Se quedaron unos momentos en el pasto, sintiendo el agradable frío en sus espaldas. Serena no podía evitar ver el rostro cercano de Satoshi, su perfil concentrado en el cielo, preguntándose cómo era posible sentir que su corazón le latía con fuerza e inconscientemente le hacía sonreír. Satoshi giró un poco el rostro y al cruzar su mirada con ella no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

-Quiero una tartaleta- Serena desvió la mirada.

-Yo comeré algo salado.-le respondió Satoshi.

-¿Después qué hacemos?

-Todavía tenemos cinco horas antes de la fiesta.

-Tú conoces el lugar, sorpréndeme.

-¡Ya sé!- el entrenador levantó los brazos -Ya sé qué haremos, será una sorpresa, ah, y nuestra última actividad será una batalla.

Satoshi se levantó de un salto y tomó su mano para ayudar a levantarse, y sin soltarla la llevó corriendo por las calles hacia la cafetería.

* * *

-La orden ocho y la orden catorce, por favor.

Era agradable la espera porque podían conversar, aunque tuvieron que levantar la voz porque el sitio estaba lleno.

-¡Arthur!, ¿para qué mesa era la ocho y la catorce?

-La mesa cinco, la de la pareja.

La mesera caminó con elegancia con los platos y dejó sonriente las órdenes sobre la mesa.

-Servido, ocho y catorce para la pareja.

-No somos pareja.

Lo dijeron a la vez, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, sin saber si su respuesta fue buena o mala.

-Eh...¡se-se ve bien mi tartaleta!

-¡Qué bien...!

-¡Sí...!

Nunca más volvemos.

* * *

-Todavía tenemos cuatro horas, ¿a dónde vamos?

-¡Pokemonturas! Vamos a recorrer el mar.

-¿Vestidos así?

-Tendremos una fiesta en unas horas, nos tenemos que bañar y cambiar de todas formas.

-Tienes razón. ¡Al mar!

Al mar, al mar...después tuvieron que sentarse media hora para que sus ropas secaran con el sol. Pero hay que aceptarlo, fue divertido montar un Lapras a toda velocidad.

-Terminaré más moreno de lo que estoy.

-Empiezo a sentir frío.

-¿Frío? Hablando te pasará...bien...¡ah! Tenemos que comprar los dulces para Pikachu...¡cierto!, si tuvieras un Pikachu, ¿qué nombre le pondrías?

-Pablo Piccachu.

Una respuesta tan rápida como corta, dejando a Satoshi con una mueca de no saber qué responder.

-¿De verdad?

-Pienso que es un lindo nombre.

Satoshi dobló la espalda producto de la risa-¡Me gusta!

Serena sólo sonrió -¿Qué más hacemos? Nos quedan más de dos horas.

-Entremos al bosque a buscar bayas. ¡Hay nuevas especies! Seguro una de ellas te gusta para hacer tus pokelitos.

-¡Eso suena bien!

Cuando estaban relativamente secos entraron a los arbustos y encontraron varias bayas desconocidas para la performer, realmente emocionada sacó varios y los metió a su mochila.

-¡Mira, Serena! Esa de ahí es enorme, la sacaré.

-Tiene demasiadas espinas ese arbusto.

-¡Lo sacaré con cuida...ah!

Indudablemente tú...toda la vida...- Ay, Satoshi ¿te duele?

Ash se presionaba la mejilla con su muñeca-Es un rasguño, me metí muy deprisa.

-Satoshi está sangrando.

-Una gotas de sangre no es mucho, descuida.

Serena sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó con delicadeza por la mejilla de su compañero. Después pensaría cómo quitar la sangre de la tela.

-Gracias por limpiarla, pero manché tu pañuelo.

-No hay problema, lo puedo lavar después...listo...ya casi...¿Te duele?

-Sólo me arde.

Satoshi no supo por qué el rostro de Serena repentinamente se tornó rojo, pero no lo tuvo que pensar más cuando Serena se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, acción que lo dejó con la misma expresión de asombro como si hubiese sido en los labios.

-Ahora estarás mejor, mi mamá siempre me lo decía.

Sólo pestañeó como asimilando el hecho, y recordando que ella tenía sentimientos por él, dejando que ese extraño sentimiento de felicidad le invadiera.

-Mi mamá decía que las palabras mágicas lo curaban todo. ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos y traté de sanar tu dolor en la rodilla?

-Sí, pero no funcionó. -respondió con vergüenza.

-Eso es porque tú no le pusiste empeño para que sanara. Las palabras mágicas van acompañadas del esfuerzo.

Serena no podía borrar su sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar su voz que, aunque sonara tonto, lo hacía, y mucho. Indudablemente tú...

-Eh, Serena, no te duermas.

-No estoy durmiendo -respondió entre risas- todavía tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

\- Sí, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? Seguro que sí, lo que te gusta: ver tiendas, comer algún dulce, visitar lugares bonitos, comprar ropa, ver algo al aire libre, lo que te gusta.

Serena le dedicó una mirada curiosa -Recuerdas lo que me gusta pero de Lillie nada ¿cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, Serena, creo que hay cosas que me acuerdo de lo que te gusta, en cambio con las chicas a veces se me olvida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú hacías que esas cosas fueran divertidas para mí aunque no me gustaran.

Serena no sabía qué responder.

-...Satoshi...¿No te aburres de mis gustos? ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

-Sí. -Satoshi amplió su sonrisa -¿A ti también te gusta estar conmigo?

Serena sonrió con cariño, ocultando con sus manos su rostro sonrojado - Por supuesto, me gusta mucho.

Indudablemente tú...

* * *

-Bien, tenemos menos de dos horas y muchas bayas. ¿Si volvemos puedes hornear algo? Hagamos una última cosa. El vestido que te regaló Gladio es bonito, pero siento que le falta algo.

-¿Qué le falta?, a mí me gusta.

-¡Eso! -Satoshi levantó el brazo y apuntó con el dedo.

Serena siguió la dirección del dedo que señalaba a una vitrina cercana.

-¿Una tienda de accesorios?

-Sí, le quedaría perfecto un collar y yo también quiero regalarte algo. El listón azul está muy viejo. No quiero que uses algo tan gastado, busquemos algo bonito y nuevo.

Entraron a la tienda, provocando que la campanita sonara y saliera un hombre mayor para atenderlos. Satoshi pudo ver lo notablemente nerviosa que se puso ella, ¿pensará que es caro?, ¡que importa! tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con delicadeza, ella elevó su rostro impresionado por el gesto, poniendo su mano libre en su pecho para intentar calmar su acelerado corazón.

Indudablemente tú...

Volvió a apretar su mano, indicándole que mirara lo que más le gustara, y no le tomó mucho tiempo, sus ojos se clavaron en un collar pequeño y plateado, con flores de Sakura al final de la cadena y un dije en forma de gota.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! Le queda perfecto a mi vestido.

Cuando Satoshi pagó y salieron de la tienda, Serena se giró para quedar cara a cara con él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias.

Serena acariciaba con su dedo índice la cajita que contenía el regalo, sin saber cómo controlar tanta alegría. Levantó su rostro para agradecerle otra vez pero al encontrarse con sus ojos castaños mirándola con una sonrisa llena de cariño hizo que volteara el rostro y lo cubriera con la cajita.

-¿Eh? ¿Serena, qué pasó?

-¡N-No me mires así! - dijo entre risas.

-¿Así, como? Hey, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta verte feliz.

Satoshi apenas se daba cuenta de lo que dijo, aclaró su garganta para calmar sus nervios y puso su mano en su hombro, apretándolo un poco para llamar su atención.

-Nos queda la batalla como última actividad. ¿Vamos?

-¡Por supuesto!

Corrieron por las calles hasta llegar a la orilla del mar y tomar su lugar para empezar su batalla. Satoshi se estiró un poco y sacó una pokebola.

-¡Serena! ¡Tú primero, Pikachu no está!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Delphox!

-¡Decidueye!

Ambos pokemon salieron de sus pokebolas y se miraron desafiantes, igual que sus entrenadores.

-¡Satoshi!, ¡te demostraré que no soy ninguna novata!

-¡Hazlo!

* * *

Su dificultad para respirar hizo que se levantara de la cama en busca de aire. La habitación en penumbras y la tenue luz afuera le hizo pensar que era de noche, ¡genial, estuvo todo el dia durmiendo...! Se volvió a acomodar en la cama para tratar de ignorar esa molestia mientras se entretenía mirando a todos sus pokemon dormir en la alfombra y los más pequeños en su cama. Otra vez ese recuerdo transformado en sueño, la última cosa que hicieron antes de que ella se volviera completamente indiferente con él. ¿cómo una persona podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana? No lo entiendo, aún así, ese recuerdo me gusta.

Cerró sus ojos, era momento de dormir, no de pensar, aunque esos últimos días creía que era lo único que hacía.

* * *

-¡Gladio! ¡Gladio!

-¡Serena! Aquí estoy, estás gritan...

-¡Gladio!, ¡Satoshi me dio un regalo!

Gladio bajó las pupilas al curioso paquete en las manos de Serena.

-Esa marca en la bolsa...¿Bisutería?

-Y le queda muy bien. - Satoshi levantó el rostro orgulloso.

Gladio dibujó una diminuta sonrisa-¿Eres tan tacaño que le compras bisutería?

-¡Si tanto dinero te sobra dámelo a mí!

Pero ninguno de los dos mostraba enojo o burla, se sonreían y hasta se podría jurar que el muchacho rubio sentía cierta curiosidad por ver el regalito. Hasta que frunció en ceño.

-¿Qué huele a mar?

-Nosotros, vamos a darnos un baño. ¿Puedes darle estos dulces a Pikachu? Se lo he prometido

Satoshi no esperó un sí para lanzarle una bolsa y salir corriendo escalera arriba con Serena, dejándola ante su puerta.

-Gracias por el día de hoy, Satoshi, me he divertido mucho.

-Yo también. Debemos que repetirlo. Esta isla es demasiado grande como para verla en tres horas.

-Sí, me gustaría que hagamos más cosas juntos antes de que regrese a mis presentaciones en otra isla.

-¿Te irás otra vez?

-Solo vine por su cumpleaños y me iba al día siguiente, pero con lo de Gladio y la fiesta me quedé más días.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Pero ahora que lo sé te acompañaré en tu recorrido. ¿Puedo?

-¡Me encantaría! - Serena lo miró con ojos brillosos y pasó una mano por su cabellera miel, un poco nerviosa -Debo irme, tengo que estar lista para hoy, no me gustaría estar menos bonita que todas las chicas que vengan.

-No lo creo, tú eres la más bonita.

Indudablemente tú...

* * *

Nuevamente su dificultad para respirar lo mantuvo despierto, no le parecía mala idea pedirle a uno de sus pokemon somnífero o que lo golpeen, aunque había que admitir que era agradable recordar acostado, en la oscuridad, con la almohada en su cabeza y en un profundo silencio. Podría estar despierto toda la noche recordando.

* * *

¡Si no quieres decirme está bien!

Estaba triste, no solo su reacción fue mala, sino que Serena le había dado una bofetada sin ningún indicio de arrepentimiento. ¿Cuándo llegaron a eso que ni cuenta se dio? Corría sin dirección, atravesando el mar de gente que vivía su vida inconscientes del problema que ahora tenía. Solo correr, solo quería correr. Pikachu lo había visto todo, pero nunca dijo nada por estar tan sorprendido como su entrenador. Se subió a su hombro y se sujetó con fuerza cuando Satoshi empezó a correr como si estuviera siendo perseguido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Cerró los ojos pensativo y los tuvo que abrir del susto al sentir que su entrenador chocaba bruscamente con alguien.

-¡Lo siento! -Satoshi se apoyó en una pared cercana al perder el equilibrio- ¡Lo sien...!

-¡Satoshi!, ¡Pikachu! ¿Están bien?

Era el profesor Kukui, apoyado tambien en un pared para evitar caerse por el impacto. Satoshi respiró pesadamente por el exceso de actividad física y se agachó para recoger la bolsa de compras del mayor que había caído. Kukui lo miraba absorto, algo en su manera torpe de moverse, su rostro y el tono de su voz le indicaban que había problemas. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Lillie?

-¡Lo siento! Aquí están sus cosas, no lo vi.

El profesor recibió la bolsa con una sonrisa - No te preocupes. ¿pasó algo para que quieras matarme? No puedo morir, tengo esposa y pronto un hijo.

Satoshi trató de sonreír- No, no se preocupe. ¿Cómo están la profesora y el bebé?

-Ambos están bien. Iba a comprar unas cosas para ella. ¿Qué pasó contigo?

-Ah, cierto, debo comprarle un regalo al bebé pero no se qué comprar. Ustedes cree que.. ¿me pueda ayudar a escoger?

-Seguro, vamos a una tienda.

* * *

-¡Un traje de Pikachu! Es diminuto, lo compraré. ¿Estas de acuerdo, amigo?

El pokemon saltó de alegría, mirando con ojos de adoración el traje parecido a él. Fuera de la tienda fue cuando Kukui volvió a insistirle-¿Estás bien?

Satoshi frunció el ceño, moviendo los labios.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

No pudo evitar reír -Tengo dieciséis años y tengo cosas que no puedo contarle a nadie.

-Entiendo, eso es normal.

El hombre pensó que le convenía a su ex-alumno hablar de lo que sea que lo molestara. Mirando el reloj de su muñeca tomó una de las mil ideas que tenía en la cabeza tras un suspiro.

-Te invito a comer algo, todavía es temprano.

Satoshi supo que no tenía otra opción. De mala gana, siguió al profesor a un restaurante cuyo exterior tenía algunas mesas para comer al aire libre. Con la mirada, el hombre le invitó a tomar asiento mientras entraba al lugar y salía minutos después con dos bandejitas con café y algo parecido a un pan. Se sentó frente a él, buscando con insistencia su mirada.

-Cuéntame, nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Movió la cabeza con afirmación, todavía inseguro.

-Muy bien. Te escucho.

Satoshi tomó una servilleta y empezó a doblarla lentamente para calmar sus nervios. Sin pensárselo más empezó a narrar todo, desde que la conoció en el campamento, la volvió a ver en Kalos, hasta ese día, lo que sentía, lo que ella sentía, las palabras que le dijo, su confusión, su enojo, y lo que comenzó como algo incómodo se fue transformando en una agradable charla. El hombre mayor no le interrumpió en ningún momento, mantuvo un semblante tranquilo. De vez en cuando levantando las cejas cuando algo de su relato lo sorprendía, pero escuchándolo.

Finalmente, Kukui se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, suspirando una y otra vez, tratando de saber cómo explicar la situación, como un padre que necesita hablar de algo serio con su pequeño hijo sin confundirlo. Satoshi esperó su respuesta, golpeando suavemente con su dedo la taza de café.

-¿Por qué crees que...que Serena ha estado tan alejada de tí?

-No lo sé.

-Ambos tienes quince y dieciséis años, sentirse así es...algo que tenía que pasar.

-¿Qué?

A ver, ¿me acaba de decir que es "normal" que quiera estamparme contra la pared cada vez que pienso en ella?

-Por algo se llama "adolescencia" te va a doler todo lo que te pase.

Claaaaaro, y a las pokebolas le salen patas y viven su vida. Mucho sentido.

-Si no me has omitido nada o mentido, entonces puedo decirte lo que pasa. Es muy claro.

-Quiero saberlo. -Satoshi se quedó inmóvil, esperando su necesitada respuesta.

-Celos.

Ya no eres niño, aquí nada de "el Beedrill y el Sunflora". Somos hombres, caballero.

-¿Qué? -Satoshi frunció el ceño, no se creía nada.

-Si Serena sentía algo por tí todo este tiempo y luego viene y te ve con...las chicas, que te llevas mejor con ellas, es normal que se sienta desplazada, o que tenga envidia.

-¡Pero yo en ningún momento...!

-Escúchame - le dijo suavemente- Si alguien a quien quieres se aleja años de tí, después quieres estar con esa persona otra vez y vas a buscarlo solo para encontrar que ya vive su vida con otra persona y su relacion es perfecta hasta el punto de parecer algo más. Y sobre todo ves que ya no le importas mucho y te olvidó. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te pasara lo mismo?

Satoshi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- No me gustaría...Imposible, eso quiere decir que...¿Serena se alejó por mi culpa?

-Por su comportamiento puedo ver que no quería molestarse contigo, pero tampoco podía acercarse a tí, y cuando te confundía intentaba estar contigo.

Satoshi movía la pierna con insistencia. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y notó a su compañero pokemon mirarlo preocupado.

-Pikachu, por favor, ve a la mansión y guarda el regalo del bebé.

El pokemon no se movió.

-Te prometo que estaré ahí, te contaré todo, te lo prometo.

¿Qué lograba con desobedecer? Parece que era lo mejor. Tomó el paquete y se fue a paso lento, girando de vez en cuando la cabeza para verlos.

-Mira, Serena tampoco actuó bien, no te atribuyas toda la culpa, es lo primero que debes saber.

-¡Qué debo sentir! Yo no sé qué es lo que siento por ella, la quiero porque es mi amiga. Pero...¿cómo pudo seguir queriéndome si no estuvimos juntos todos estos años? Indudablemente ella...

-Es que no solo le gustas, está enamorada de tí. Pero tienes que entender que por un beso no tienes la obligación de corresponderle, es tu decisión, tiene que haber cosas que te gusten y la haga diferente a las demás para que sea especial, solo así puedes saber si la correspondes o no. Si vino por tí ya fue una decisión suya.

-No vino por mí, tiene una nueva meta.

-Pero tú eres su meta. ¿No te lo dijo? Escucha, es fácil confundir una meta movido por las emociones. Tal vez todo fue un excusa para volver a verte.

Satoshi ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.- Para volver a verme...

-Sé que estas cosas toman tiempo para que se den y se entiendan, no te presiones, tienes que pensarlo..¿Tienes más cosas que decirme?

-¿Más cosas? -Satoshi arrojó la servilleta -¡Estoy molesto con Serena porque nunca me dijo nada! No fue sincera conmigo y yo no supe darme cuenta.

El muchacho hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Y estoy molesto conmigo, por no pensar en sus sentimientos durante estos años y por enojarme con ella. Serena tiene todo el derecho de sentirse mal.

-Tú también. Estoy seguro que estás muy frustrado. Estar tantos años igual ¿Te has querido ir de Alola, verdad?

Satoshi levantó el rostro, sobresaltado. Desvió la mirada asustada hacia su taza y apretó los labios.

-No quiero seguir aquí. Perdón, no es que me aburra de ustedes pero...

-Lo noté, querías viajar. Cuando te hablaban de viajes o aventuras te quedabas callado.

Satoshi volvió a hundir su rostro en su escondite-Veía que todos se ponían triste cuando les hablaba de irme, los niños siempre me decían que me quedara con ellos, le prometí a Gladio que cuidaría a Lillie, desde que me convertí en campeón y pasó lo de los ultraentes me nombraron como una especie de protector de las cuatro islas. ¿Lo ve? No puedo irme aunque quiera.

-No tienes que deberles nada, y tus amigos entenderán tus razones para irte. ¿No dices siempre que debemos ayudarnos en nuestros sueños?

¡Verdad! Qué estúpido, lo decía y no lo hacía.

-Serena me dijo que no podía volver, desaparece todo el día y nunca dice qué hizo. Siento que algo mala le pasa y no quiere decírmelo ¡Ella sabe que yo haría todo para que esté bien!, ¡sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella!

-Si Serena tiene un problema te lo contará.

El profesor dudó mucho en seguir hablando, pero lo hizo.

-¿Sabes? Eres consciente del afecto que ella te tiene, y te gusta recibirlo, pero parece que te niegas a...es como si... te asusta que...a ver...¿te gustaría enamorarte de ella?

Satoshi no pudo evitar subir los hombros y sonrojarse, ¡esa pregunta profe...!

-¡ja,ja! Discúlpame, pregunté de más. Pobre chico, no estabas bien como para volver a verla. Parece que Serena llegó en un mal momento.

-¡No! -Satoshi dejó caer sus puños sobre la mesa -Serena nunca llega en un mal momento. Aunque una vez sí lo pensé, al final siempre lograba animarme o hacerme reaccionar. Nunca fue una molestia, miraba que se esforzaba a pesar que habían cosas en su contra o no sabía qué hacer y me daba ánimos para seguir avanzando, me daba cuenta que si ella era capaz de lograr sus objetivos yo también era capaz y no debía rendirme, siempre me apoyaba en mis batallas y me tenía confianza, ella siempre...

El aire se le fue, entrando en un lapsus de pensamiento, viendo lo anteriormente imperceptible a sus ojos internos.

Serena...indudablemente tú...

-¿Pasa algo?

-Serena es importante para mí, a pesar de todo yo sigo siendo su amigo y no quiero que estemos distanciados. No quiero perder su amistad, no quiero perderla, no quiero que le pase nada malo ¡No quiero que...!

No pudo seguir hablando, un ataque de tos hizo que se sostenga el pecho y cubriera su boca. Sus ojos empezaron a soltar pequeñas lágrimas por el esfuerzo y un dolor de cabeza nació. El hombre mayor tuvo que darle ligeros golpes en la espalda para calmarlo.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-sí, estoy resfriado.

-Ve a casa. Recuerda: Si has estado frustrado todo este tiempo déjalo salir hoy, pensarás mejor teniendo la mente vacía.

Tenía razón, antes de que Serena llegara ya me sentía inquieto. Estaba enfado conmigo, con ella, con todos, si debía dejarlo salir que salga de una vez. No volveré a hacer lo mismo.

Y con el corazón desbordante llegó a la mansión donde vieron por primera vez ese arrebato donde se encerró dos días, el causante de su nueva deuda y de que Serena se haya ido hace cinco días.

* * *

-¡Chicos, es hora de volver! Han estado increíble como siempre. Pancham, Swellow, los voy a bañar, se han ensuciado mucho.

Mientras sus pokemon se preparaban para irse, Serena fue a un río cercano para mojarse el acalorado rostro, esto de entrenar un día entero es algo que Satoshi sí aguanta bien...pronto dará la medianoche. Una vez que bañó a sus pokemon y se bañó ella apagó las luces de su casa y se metió a su habitación donde sus pokemon ya estaban profundamente dormidos por el cansancio y la hora, y le hubiera gustado unirse a ellos, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Quien será? Gladio nunca llama a esta hora...¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-Buenas noches, Serena. Perdona que te llame a esta hora ¿estabas durmiendo?

No pudo evitar apretar lo labios y sentir su respiración cortarse. ¿Él...?

-No, no...

-Ehhhh...¿no me perdonas o no estabas durmiendo?

Serena se dejó caer en el colchón con una sonrisa - No estaba durmiendo, Satoshi.

Por el sonido de la respiración al otro lado de la linea pudo jurar que el chico sonreía. - Genial, quería hablar contigo.

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo está cambiado el comienzo. Una amiga lo leyó y dijo: meh, el comienzo esta raro, cámbialo. Y pues...eso hize xD**_

 _ **Acabo de ver en la edición que puse a Gladio un poco hablador y él no habla si no es necesario. Ya lo medio arreglé. Perdóname Padre por haber pecado :(**_

 _ **-ClaudiaDaro-**_


	15. Dime

_"El amor está muy, muy lejos_

 _Y nosotros estamos muy cerca"_

Ella tenía sueño, su voz era cada vez más suave conforme pasaban los minutos, suspiraba y su visión se tornaba borrosa. Pero quería oírlo, Satoshi se escuchaba muy bien, solo un par de veces tuvo que guardar silencio para respirar. Saber que estaba sano la tranquilizaba.

Cuando Serena se fue, ese día, Satoshi ya había tomado su decisión. Quería viajar, quería irse, tenía esas ansias de libertad, deseos de aventuras arriesgadas, su sangre de entrenador le pedía tener suelo diferente sobre sus pies. Ya no había nada que lo retenga ahí, y nunca lo hubo, tuvo que llegar Serena para entenderlo.

Todos miraban al mejor entrenador de Alola, todos miraban al campeón insular, todos miraban al divertido profesor, al mejor amigo, al chico valiente, al que derrotó al Team Skull, al que venció a Samina, al protector de Lillie y mejor amigo de Gladio. Pero nadie lo miraba a él, a Satoshi.

Ahora había tomado su decisión. Desde que Serena llegó, un cúmulo de emociones frustrantes salió de él. Era extraño, como si su presencia quisiera hacer espacio en él. Entonces no pensar en ella era complicado, demasiado, y él sabía que iba a ser inevitable como complicado.

Porque Satoshi sabía que desde que lo besó por primera vez no podría verla de otra manera. Es decir, aquella vez del beso él no pensó en nada, estaba demasiado desconcertado, pero eso le dejaba en una situación comprometedora que aunque no les obligaba a nada tampoco podía quedar en nada. Sí, ya no tenía diez, tenia dieciseis, y no era tan tarado como para tomárselo a la ligera.

Entonces...¿Qué me llevó a tomarlo a como lo estoy tomando ahora?

¿Qué es eso que no puedo recordar?

 _Estoy seguro que recuerdo esa cosa que no puedo recordar..._

Tampoco recuerdo en qué momento pensé que te olvidaba...

En cierta forma sus pensamientos hacia ella habían cambiado cuando lo declaró su meta, pero no recordaba si era verdad o no. Esa amnesia lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero una cosa sí sabía: Serena lo había liberado una vez más, como aquella vez hace años cuando discutieron y logró hacerle reaccionar, ella solo quería ayudarlo por ese amor tan desinteresado que le tenía. Ahora ella no sabía, pero otra vez lo había ayudado a tener una mente y un corazon vacío.

 _Un corazón vacío donde solo entres tú._

Pero no se lo diría, no todavía. Llegó el día de decir adiós otra vez, sin que se diera cuenta, sin que fuera mucho de su agrado a pesar de saber que tenia poderosos motivos. Ese día entendió que la felicidad podía venir de alguien ajeno a ti y que por eso tenía una fecha de caducidad. Ella había hecho todo eso de manera inconsciente, desde aquel día que lo selló con un beso, atrapando su mente y su corazón. Pero no se lo diría, no todavía. Sin embargo, por la misma manera que su pequeña parte que completaba su felicidad se había ido, él necesitaba escucharla, por primera vez sintió la necesidad de escuchar su voz. Pero Serena no está, debo ser paciente, como aprendí durante todos estos años. Dejé de verla mucho tiempo, puedo hacerlo otra vez...o puedo intentarlo.

Dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

Yo no me puedo mover de aquí, todavía quiero saber a dónde ir, me di cuenta que esto mejoró mi salud. Ahora sólo debo ser paciente. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, eso apura mi espera.

Dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

Estás lejos, a un paso de cumplir tus sueños, y yo no podría ser más feliz que nunca. Verte lucir tu corona con tus pokemon en el escenario, saludando a todos, sonriendo como siempre lo haces, queriendo a todos como siempre lo haces, y que me sonrías una vez más apura mi espera.

Entonces, dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

Yo sé quien eres tú, por eso me siento orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado. Incluso venir a una región desconocida y traer lo que más amas a pesar de ocultar tus intenciones de verme, debió ser difícil concentrarte en algo mientras ocultabas algo. ¿Qué te provocó esa absurda timidez de decírmelo todo? Mi mente está en blanco, hay algo que no recuerdo, y tal vez tu tengas la respuesta a esta amnesia. Y eso apura mi espera.

Pero, dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

Supongo que pensarás que intentaba olvidarte, pero no lo hice. Pensé que te olvidaba, pero no lo hice. Hay algo que no puedo recordar. Solo sé que en algún momento tú y tus recuerdos se convirtieron en un fantasma . Aparecías, te apropiabas de mi cabeza y me obligaba a pensarte. Y mi mente era incapaz de recordar algo. Y eso apura mi espera.

Y, dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

Dormir todo el día le restó el sueño, ¿Serena estaría despierta?, iba a llamarla, no perdía nada.

Porque, dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

La primera noche me respondiste, las siguientes también, no sé en qué momento te convertí en una necesidad, pero lo que más me hundió en mi amnesia fue descubrir que de repente tenía un entusiasmo desconocido y profundo por verte y escucharte. Nunca lo había tenido antes por alguien, menos por ti.

 _Estoy seguro que recuerdo ese algo que no puedo recordar..._

Tengo que ir al centro pokemon antes de que Lillie se de cuenta y me encierre con llave. ¡Tengo que contarte lo gracioso que se ve Pikachu con una peluca fingiendo ser yo mientras unas almohadas fingen ser mis piernas! Soy un genio.

* * *

—¡No puedo creerlo, eres un genio!

Ahí estaba ella con su sonrisa radiante en su rostro y ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Satoshi no podía dejar de sonreír, ni idea tenía de dónde venía esa felicidad descomunal por verla, pero él no era de preguntarse el porqué, solo disfrutaba.

—¡Lo sé! Se ve muy gracioso, y Lillie no tiene ni idea, piensa que estoy durmiendo.

—No la puedes culpar, te está cuidando. Yo también te regañaria si escapas de casa tan temprano y enfermo -Serena volvió a reír, Satoshi a veces era bastante infantil.

—Sí, pero esta era la única oportunidad de hacer video-llamada contigo, no es lo mismo escucharte feliz que verte feliz.

Ambos sonrieron por la travesura que Satoshi estaba haciendo, como un niño que huye de su casa para jugar. Y en cierta forma eso era.

—Mañana concurso por mi primera llave. ¡N-No puedo espera! estoy nerviosa, pero sé que voy a ganar, daré lo mejor de mi desde ahora. -Serena levantó ambos puños para darse ánimos.

—¡Así se habla, Serena! No necesito decirte que no te rindas, ¡gritaré muy fuerte desde aquí!

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! Ahora si podrás ver a mi Totodile.

Serena levantó su mano izquierda, sosteniendo una pokebola de donde salió un pequeño Totodile que comenzó a saltar y morder en el aire, visiblemente feliz de estar libre.

—¡Hola, Totodile!- Satoshi se acercó a la pantalla-Al final nos conocemos, ¿reconoces mi voz? Eres tan bonito como Serena me dijo.

El pokemon se quedó quieto al ver ese chico extraño en la pantalla, frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba más y más y le dio un lengüetazo, embarrando la pantalla para soltar una risa y seguir saltando y agitando las patas en un gracioso baile.

—¡Te dije que te portaras bien!-Serena le dio un regaño cariñoso.

—¡Serena, es perfecto para tus presentaciones!

Satoshi miró divertido cuando Serena sacó un pañuelo para limpiar los restos de saliva y trataba de tomar en brazos al tipo agua que no dejaba de moverse y demostrar su bonita hiperactividad.

—¿No es el pañuelo que te dio Gladio?

—No, el de Gladio tiene un Cutiefly bordado en el centro...¡Totodile, compórtate!...¡regresa, regresa!...¡Regresa!...¡No muerdas!

Satoshi sintió cierto fastidio por saber que Gladio, por razones que nadie sabía, seguía con ella. Pero no quería pensar en eso, carraspeó la garganta para olvidar y ver divertido al pokemon—Tiene mucha energía. Déjame adivinar, ¿se pelea con Pancham?

—Sí, no puedo dejarlos solos...¡Basta!

Serena logró calmar a su pokemon al sotenerlo en brazos y darle una pelota de goma para que mordiera, sentia que Satoshi tenía más cosas que decirle. Él estaba desviando la mirada muchas veces durante la conversación.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿ocurre algo?

Satoshi sonrió—Quiero decirte algo, pero no me atrevía a hac _erlo._

—Te escucho -Serena le dedicó un sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 _¿Por qué se sentía así con ella?_

¿Por qué sentía como si el corazón le latiera igual a cuando tenía una batalla importante? Tan agitado, alegre, nervioso, atento.

Satoshi apretó los labios y agachó el rostro—Cuando regresaste de Akala con tu supuesto novio...yo quería decirte que...

Le tranquilizaba saber que ella lo escucharía sin juzgarlo. Incluso si él estaba mal, nunca lo atacaba, lo escuchaba y eso le gustaba, que alguien no intentara comprender su enorme universo, sino que lo disfrutara junto con él.

—...que no pienso que has engordado.

Pero qué universo más extraño, la verdad.

—Ah, era eso-Serena ensanchó su sonrisa, ligeramente decepcionada- Lo sé.

— Sí, como mucho un poquito.

—...

—¡Pero no se nota!

 _—..._

—D-De perfil tal vez.

—...

—¡Pe-Pero eso a mi no me importa nada!

Serena sintió ternura por la vergüenza que supuso para Satoshi decirle eso. Ladeó la cabeza para reírse con suavidad, se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y volvió a verlo con cierta timidez que Satoshi pudo notar.

—Está bien, yo te quería pedir un pequeño favor.

—Claro -sonrió- soy todo oídos.

—He olvidado algo en uno de mis cajones, ¿podrías ir a buscarlo? No recuerdo en cual está.

—Está bien, lo guardaré hasta que regreses. Aprovecharé para buscar mi gorro, desapareció desde que no lo uso.

Qué bueno que ese universo se olvidara de preguntar cosas tan importantes como "¿Qué se supone que olvidaste?"

* * *

Ocho de la mañana. Llegó justo a tiempo para su medicina. Acomodó las almohadas y metió la peluca bajo la cama para luego ponerse la pijama y meterse en la cama, acomodándose junto a Pikachu y fingiendo que ya leía un libro para entretenerse en la espera.

Lillie entraba con una mujer mayor después darle los buenos dias y la imagen de él leyendo le hizo sonreír. Le había pegado la costumbre de leer, aunque la escuela contribuyó en establecerse aquel hábito, pero solo libros ligeros, nada de cosas enormes que no le gusta. Se divertía viendo sus divertidas expresiones al leer, pero prefería no decirle

—¿Estás mejor? Si te pones saludable a fin de mes te llevaré a Kalos. ¿que dices?

Satoshi hizo una mueca—Estoy bien, no me trates como si fuera un bebé.

—¡Cierto, el hijo del profesor Kukui ya nació! Iremos a visitarlo, le diré que no puedes ir, pero sería bueno que compres un regalo.

El chico salió de la cama y abrió un cajón para sacar un paquete que depositó en los brazos de Lillie. Curiosa, abrió delicadamente el envoltorio.

—¡Qué lindo! Un trajecito de Pikachu, es tan adorable~. ¡Yo tambien quiero un bebé cuando sea mayor!

—Ya crías muchos huevos. ¿No es suficiente?-la miró, incómodo.

—Por el momento sí, supongo.

Lillie se fue con la mujer, cerrando la puerta y dejando al muchacho solo otra vez. Aunque tampoco le duraría la soledad, pocos minutos después de desayunar, llegaron Lulú y Hau para "animarlo", si eso quiere decir entrar de una patada haciendo que te asustes, lanzarse a tu cama para abrazarte de forma brutal y despeinarte mientras te decían que te veías mejor aunque no lo parezca.

—Antes, de que preguntes: Sí, Liam ocupa mi lugar mientras estoy aquí. ¡Felices los tres~...!

—¡Satoshi! Amigos, extraño verte andando por ahí, pero si la montaña no va a Hau, Hau irá a la montaña.

—¡mmm!

—¡Perdón!

Mientras Pikachu se iba con Tsareena y Raichu al patio de juegos, los tres amigos se acomodaron en la cama, dispuestos a endulzarle la mañana a Satoshi.

Lulú inició la charla—¡Mañana Serena concursa por su primera llave! Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos todos para verla en pantalla grande, pero no se puede. Eso sí, en cuanto llegue a la Master Class todos reunidos.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero, Serena en Kalos y no pude cumplir nuestra promesa -Hau se lamentó.

Lulú y Satoshi clavaron sus miradas inquisitivas en él.

—¿Promesa?, ¿cuál promesa? -Satoshi preguntó.

Hau se levantó con una pose digna y lo señaló.

—¡Qué iba a derrotarte delante de sus ojos!

Satoshi no podía creer lo que oía, estrujó las sábanas con sus dedos mientras una neblina embargó su cabeza. ¿Serena apostó contra él?... ¿contra él?

—¿D-Derrotarme? ¿Por qué le prometiste eso?

—No importa si lo explico, ya no se puede, ya se fue.

—Tengan su batalla ahora, yo lo grabaré y lo enviaré a Serena. ¡Es emocionante, por fin una batalla seria entre ustedes dos!, que sea tres contra tres. Definitivamente lo grabaré.

* * *

Ambos entrenadores se encontraban gritando sus ataques, con el corazón desembocado, la mente concentrada, la energía en la voz y los pokemon en posición de batalla. Lulú amaba los combates serios, ambos parecían diferentes al combatir. No por nada eran los mejores entrenadores de Alola pues. Pero Satoshi...¿qué le pasa? Estaba muy diferente, incluso sus pokemon lo notaron, lo notaron cuando les ordenó que atacaran lo más fuerte que pudieran. Decidueye batió las alas con tal fuerza que Hau tuvo que arrodillarse para evitar caer.

—¡Flareon, llamarada!

El violento fuego provocó en Satoshi sentimientos incontrolables. Decidueye sobrevolaba el ataque con ferocidad, y batió la alas para ejecutar su danza pluma.

—¡Olvídalo, Satoshi! ¡Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Serena y te venceré! -Hau gritó decidido.

¡Nadie lo vencía! Como si esas palabras fueran un interruptor, Satoshi ordenó otro ataque al igual que Hau. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, sentía hervir su sangre y un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Puntada sombría!

—¡Nitrocarga!

Una explosión, Satoshi logró ordenar otro ataque antes de sentirse mareado, lo que dio como resultado un empate que dio lugar a Raichu y Pikachu.

El imponente rayo provocó que apretara los puños, presionara la mandíbula, el corazón le latía muy rápido y pisaba con fuerza. No podía concentrarse. Serena había apostado contra él y no se lo dijo. Contra él, a quien siempre se supone apoyaba.

—¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Psíquico!

La explosión siguiente lo llenó de más energía. Incluso si era una promesa para Serena, él no iba a perder. Hau lo sabía, nunca le puso las cosas fáciles, y por primera vez su imborrable sonrisa le fastidió. Necesitaba ganar, quería ganar, iba a ganar.

—¡Cola de hierro!

—¡Psicocarga!

La fuerza que usaba Pikachu intentando azotar a su combatiente le provocaron un dolor de cabeza a su entrenador. Lulú dejó a un lado la cámara y se levantó de su asiento, preocupada por lo visiblemente mareado que estaba Satoshi.

—¡Satoshi, Hau! ¡Detenganse un momento!

Ninguno le prestó atención.

—¡Hau, posterga tu promesa para después!

—¡No puedo, Serena está lejos y no puedo esperarla, debo cumplirla a pesar de todo!

Esperarla...

—¡Satoshi!, ¡por favor!

Su voz fue opacada por una explosión, ambos pokemon estaban en el suelo. Una oportunidad para Incineroar y Crabominable.

El fuego de su pokemon alcanzó una furia descontrolada. Satoshi sintió su piel erizarse y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—¡Demolición!

—¡Ventisca!

Un viento huracanado lo golpeó hasta casi derribarlo, flexionó su cuerpo por un nuevo mareo. Satoshi no podía conectarse.

¿¡Por qué Serena apostó contra él!? No podía entenderlo. Una nueva fuerza le nacía en el pecho y empezó a repartírsele por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Onda certera!

—¡Avalancha!

No podía concentrase, pensar que Serena fue contra él lo descolocaba. Entonces reaccionó al ver a su pokemon caer y retorcerse en el suelo. ¿Qué debía ordenar? Qué hago, qué hago...¡maldición! ¿¡QU6E HAGO!?

—¡Satoshi, Hau! -Lulú empezaba a suplicar, para su mala suerte Lillie no estaba.

—¡Lulú, solo unos minutos, ya casi gano!

¡No! Eso jamás. ¡No puedo permitirlo! Incluso si es una promesa para Serena, no dejaré que la cumplas.

Su pokemon volvió a caer entre gritos de dolor, Hau sí que iba en serio.

—¡Incineroar...!

Su pokemon esperaba una orden y no era capaz de dársela. Tuvo que actuar y defenderse solo mientas Satoshi intentaba pensar.

¿No se supone que nos apoyamos a pesar de todo? Cuidamos que nuestros sueños se cumplan ¿como iba a lograr él su sueño si perdía? ¿¡Serena, que pasa contigo!?

Incineroar volvió a caer.

¡Dime qué más quieres, Serena, porque yo ya no se qué quieres! Lo que más me confunde es que no soy capaz de enojarme contigo, ahora quería más respuestas y no podía esperar más tiempo.

—¡Satoshi! - Lulú ya no disfrutaba del combate.

Hau levantó ambos brazos—¡Crabominable, el golpe final! ¡Nuestro movimiento Z!

—¡Ah! ¡Incineroar, nosotros también!

Hau fue mas rápido, Crabominable logró debilitar a Incineroar. Satoshi cayó al suelo de bruces, dándose en la cabeza, tan inconsciente como su pokemon.

—¡Al fin! ¡Amigo, lo hicimos, ganamos! ¡Después de años intentando! ¡SI!...ehhh...¿Satoshi?

—¡No!, ¡Hau, ayúdame!

—¿Está con fiebre? ¡Llama a alguien, lo cargaré!

* * *

 _Disculparse...tenía que disculparse con los dos._

—Serena...

 _Y dejar la cosas claras con..._

—¡Serena!, ¿me escuchas?

—Perdón, mamá, ¿qué ocurre?

—Llevas removiendo ese guiso quince minutos ¿quieres estropearlo?

Serena reaccionó a tiempo para apagar la cocina. El vapor saliendo descontroladamente de la olla la asustó tanto como para hacerla correr y ocultarse tras una silla mientras su mamá se ponía unos guantes y apartaba la olla que parecía que reventaría.

—Felicidades, Serena- Grace aplaudió- me diste un nieto. Esa cosa parece que está viva. ¡Mírala, se mueve!

—¡L-Lo prepararé otra vez!-Serena cubrió el rostro apenada.

—Déjalo, dale de comer a Rhyhorn mientras yo pongo la mesa.

La performer no dejaba de reprenderse mentalmente desde que salió de la cocina, sacó una bolsa de comida, llenó el plato del pokemon, recibió el cariño del pokemon, se lavó las manos y regresó a la cocina donde ya estaba servida una comida rápida digna de una madre ocupada que había aprendido a alimentar a sus hijos con dos verduras.

—Servido - sonrió Grace- por cierto, tu amigo de Alola vino a verte hace unas horas.

Serena tomó asiento y agradeció por la comida—¿Gladio?, ¿Qué te dijo?-se sorprendió por su repentina aparición.

—En realidad sólo preguntó por ti, y cuando le dije que no estabas sólo me dio las gracias y se fue. Nada más.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa—Él es así, seguro me estuvo llamando. No pude contestarle, estaba ocupada.

—¡Es muy serio! Pero desde que llegó lo noté más pálido de lo normal y se ve muy cansado. Tuve que perseguirlo para que acepte almorzar con nosotras, aunque debo admitir que es muy elegante para decir no.

—¿Lo perseguiste?

—Sí, y como no me gusta perder le regalé dos quesos, se los puse en los brazos y luego lo despedí. ¡Se puso muy nervioso!

Serena tuvo que dejar de comer para reírse libremente, la imagen de Gladio aceptando los quesos contra su voluntad le resultaba divertida.

—¡Él es muy vergonzoso! No se muy bien porqué pero es parte de su encanto. Tiene el nombre de una hermosas flores, "Gladiolas", una vez se lo dije y se ruborizó.

—Entonces no estoy equivocada si digo que sientes algo por él.

Serena se asustó al sentir la mirada de su madre sobre ella—No, no siento nada por él.

Y se asustó más cuando Grace se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Ah, no mientes. Pero admito que me quise enojar cuando te fuiste a Alola para buscar a Satoshi. Aunque me relajé cuando viniste con este chico.

Serena se quedo estática. Esperen, ¿de dónde sacó esa idea?—¿Buscarlo? No fui a buscarlo, yo quería...

—Y por pensar así seguro que te confundiste todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera desde un comienzo?

—¿Y por qué dijiste que te relajaste cuando vine con Gladio?-La chica, molesta, apenas recordaba esa frase de mal gusto.

—El día que me confesaste que estabas enamorada de Satoshi me sorprendiste. ¿Sabes? Satoshi me agrada, pero no me gusta mucho la idea de tenerlo e _n_ la familia, o puede que sí, o lo debo pensar mejor ¿Qué beneficios trae ser la suegra de un campeón?

—¡Mamá, no hagas esas bromas pesadas!-Serena arrojó su cubierto para cubrirse el rostro por la vergüenza. - ¿Beneficios? Eso te hace sonar muy interesada. ¿Desde cuando eres interesada?

Grace se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y se entregó a la risa—Perdón, trataba de cambiar esa cara de tristeza que tienes. Pero, tengo razón ¿por qué siempre eres tú la que lo busca? Si sintiera algo por ti te buscaría, o llamaría ¿No crees que deberías decidirlo?

—Lo he decidido. Prefiero insistir y ser lastimada, a no intentarlo y arrepentirme para siempre. Quiero que él me diga que no siente nada por mí, entonces seré libre para buscar un nuevo amor. Aunque...si Satoshi es un amor ajeno no quiero el mío.

—¿Y eso cuando sería? Mañana participas por tu primera llave. Pasaran meses hasta la Master Class, cuando seas reina te quedarás aquí o viajaras a otras regiones. Tal vez te canses de esperarlo. Ultimamente te veo muy distraída ¿es por esto? Y no me has dicho porqué ese chico te busca, apareciste con él tan sorpresivamente.

¿Cansarse de esperarlo? Sí, puede ser. El tiempo y la distancia serian eternos. Incluso si nunca me cansé de esperarte, nada me asegura que tu tambien me esperes, tengo que tragarme todos esos sentimientos amargos. Pero yo no puedo tragar, debo masticar, por eso me terminaba doliendo más toda esta situación.

Dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

Si sé cómo hacerlo, pero a veces dudo si vale la pena.

* * *

 _—_ Satoshi...

—Pi...

—...

—Satoshi...

—...

 _No recordarás esto cuando despiertes, lo siento...Satoshi..._

 _Serena..._

—Satoshi.

—Pi...

Sus párpados le pesaban al igual que su cuerpo adolorido. La voz inconfundible de Lulú y Pikachu le motivó a abrirlos, buscándolos. Su respiración era acompasada, como si tuviera miedo de acelerarse. Cuando por fin sus ojos la miraban, ella sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—No puedo creerlo, estuve preocupada. Parecías no saber donde estabas parado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste, incluso te dio fiebre. Ya no tienes nada, ya pasó.

Satoshi se sentó y acomodó su espalda en la almohada. Pikachu saltó de alegría y se metió entre sus brazos, su entrenador ya estaba bien pero quería cuidarlo, no saldrá a jugar hoy dia. Satoshi lo abrazó sin soltarlo, al verlo quería recordar lo que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Mala enfermedad la que me dio, no me deja ni tener una batalla.

—No, tu no tienes neumonía, es otra cosa y yo lo sé.

Satoshi le dedicó una mirada curiosa — ¿Lo sabes?

—Es claro todo: Preocupado, cambios de humor repentinos, confusión, ardor en el rostro, recuerdos insistentes, ¡es simple!

—¡Sí! ¿Qué es?

—Estas embarazado.

Satoshi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sus labios no se abrían y sintió su lengua enredarse. Luego de unos segundos de impresion, soltó una enorme carcajada a tal punto que se sostuvo el estómago por falta de aire.

—¡Al fin, una broma que no me puedes devolver! Estoy orgullosa de mí, te he derrotado.

Satoshi podría haberse vuelto intocable en las bromas hasta el punto de no poder devolerselas, pero Lulú acababa de ganarle.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me vence, tienes bien merecida la corona...ah, verdad, Gladio la tiene.

—La voy a recuperar, tenlo por seguro. Pero, Satoshi, hablando enserio. ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas? Sé que te pasa algo.

—Me pasa muchas cosas, no te preocupes. -Él la miró con cariño, ella nunca dejaba de preocuparse por su bienestar.

Lulú levantó una ceja. Desde que Serena se fue, él lucía muy calmado, como si pensara las cosas. En términos erróneos podría decir que "maduro", pero la madurez también podía vivir con las bromas y el desenfado, Satoshi parecía tan simple, pero podía llegar a ser muy profundo. No entendía el por qué de su actitud ahora, pero eso para después, lo que ella quería saber era otra cosa más personal.

—Entonces adivinaré. ¿Es Serena?

Por la cara que puso Satoshi supo que tenía razón.

—¡Ah! No hay problema. Escucha, solo tienes dos opciones: te gusta, no te gusta. No hay un intermedio. ¿Adiviné?

Sep, por su cara supo que sí.

—Tienes que decirselo, no le haces ningun bien haciéndola esperar. Tal vez haya algun otro chico que la quiera y ella lo rechaza por tu culpa. Eso es cruel para ambos.

Y por su cara supo que la sola idea de ver a Serena con otro chico le fastidió bastante. ¡Je! qué divertido. A ver, otro.

—Y seguro que tú no sabes qué hacer ahora con ella ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Muy muy en lo cierto. Son muy buena. A ver o...

—¿Te parece fácil?- la interrumpió con vergüenza.

—Hazme caso, sé lo que te digo.

—Claro, con todos tus novios del pokewood me dices estos - sonrió divertido.

—¿Todos? Sólo me gustan diez, tienes que reconocer que son atractivos.

—¿Atractivos? Bah, ¿qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?

—Pues...son altos, tienen ojos bonitos, piel bronceada, espalda ancha, hombros rectos, cabello largo y bien peinado, sonrisa perfecta, voz varonil...

—Yo también soy así y no estás enamorada de mí.

—¡Qué envidia le tengo a Serena!, cuando sea reina los podrá conocer y yo aquí...y moriré de envidia si llega uno de ellos a ser su novio.

—¿Novio? -puso la misma cara que pone un Rowlett cuando le pisan la cola.

—Amor de famoso, ¿te dije la semana pasada que Mei, una de las actrices de Teselia estuvo de novia por tres semanas con Kalm, uno de los modelos de Kalos?

Ambos amigos se miraron impactados.

—¡Kalos! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ojalá que se conozca con Serena y ella me lo presente. ¡Sí! Debo decirle.

—Que...

—No creo que Serena sea le tipo de chica que se meta en relaciones por fama, estoy bien. No me lo quitará

—Sí, es verdad.

—Además, te tiene a ti.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Pero si intentan algo me enojaré.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Y yo le quitaré a Satoshi.

—Sí, es...no, eso no pasará nunca.

Satoshi y Lulú se miraron, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y espanto.

—Satoshi...me acabas de rechazar...

Satoshi se echó a reír—¡Te rechazé! Wow, que bien me siento.

—¿¡Y eso te hace sentir bien!? ¡Qué desalmado eres!, ¿y mis sentimientos?

El chico se masajeó el hombro al tratar de disimular su vergüenza—Perdón, perdón, sabes lo importante que eres para mí, pero no sería buena idea que tú y yo intentemos algo

Lulú sonrió, tampoco es que ella hubiera pensado tenerlo como algo más, y no es como si la gente no pensara que ya había algo más, pero eso no hay que saberlo, digo yo.

—Satoshi, no quiero meterme...bueno, la verdad sí quiero pero Gladio me pegó...En fin ¿no crees que si se vieron por segunda vez, y ahora se encontraron una tercera vez, es cosa del destino? Yo también quiero una historia de amor así...

—¿Historia de amor?- Satoshi lo dijo de la misma manera que una persona diría "Tokyo tokkyo kyoka-kyoku kyou kyuukyo kyoka kyakka"

—¿Por qué esa mueca?

—¿Tú también lo crees? ¿por qué es ese tipo de historia? mmm...supongo que sí...solo que falta que alguien corresponda al otro. Y eso ahora no...

—¡Ya basta, Satoshi!

Lulú lo encaró molesta, hastiada por no saber nada y que él no entienda nada. Empuñó las manos y respiró pesadamente. Ahí entraba ella.

—No se qué te pasa tan de la noche a la mañana, Pero deja de comportarte como el niño que ya no eres, ¡y deja de esquivar tus sentimientos si nisiquiera sabes lo que sientes!, debería darte vergüenza esta actitud tuya.

Y aunque Lulú seguía sin entender ni saber nada, le respondió a Satoshi muchas cosas. Se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache, como si intentara recordar algo.

—Tienes razón, no estoy seguro. Serena es tan difícil y tan fácil de querer que no se qué pensar. Y luego estoy yo, que no se todavía por qué se enamoró de mi. Nunca me lo dijo y nunca se lo pregunté y...

Satoshi prefirió no decir nada más de ambos, era mejor que nadie sepa.

—Que bonito, sin que tu quieras se robó tu corazón. Es gracioso, enamorarse es...extraño. Es como esas gotas de lluvia en la ventana, no las notas hasta que te acercas a la ella, aunque siempre estuvieron no las mirabas, y al hacerlo te gustaron tanto que no querías que desaparecieran...

Lulú guardó silencio y se quedó en el aire al ver tremenda frase que se inventó, incluso levantó un poco el mentón y frunció el ceño para verse más poética y pensadora.

—ehhhhhhh...voy a dormir, mañana es el gran día de Serena y no me lo puedo perder. Es algo difícil despertarme temprano por la diferencia horaria de Kalos y Alola.

—Está bien, regresaré a Akala. Te veo mañana.

Cuando Lulú se fue, Pikachu saltó al suelo y Satoshi se tiró a la cama compleamente exhausto. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo. El silencio era agradable, relajante, todo lo contrario a su batalla. Giró la cabeza buscando algo más que el techo y su vista dio con el Ipod de Lulú. Se lo olvidó, pero lo usaría aprovechando que estaba ahí. Se puso los audífonos y cerró los ojos. Una melodia empezó a sonar muy suave, cosa que por impluso hizo que cambiara de cancion, Satoshi no era muy fan de las canciones suaves, él era mas de ritmos acelerados. No le molestaba escucharlas, pero en esos momentos necesitaba algo animador. Las siguientes canciones no dieron indicios de ponerse buenas y ya no sabia si apagar el reproductor o insistir.

Su pulgar estaba a punto de cambiar la canción actual hasta que la letra le llamó la atención.

 _ **De alguna manera te encuentras más reservada de lo normal**_

 _ **Mientras tomo tu mano con fuerza**_

¡Interesante! Pero qué acierto, Serena regresó más reservada de lo normal. La gran prueba fue cuando, para su primer viaje a Akala, lo excluyó completamente de sus planes. Y seamos sinceros, le desconcertó.

...Y ahí estaba otra vez ese fantasma. Soltó un grito de cansancio y rodó por el colchón, era difícil no pensar en ella. Y pensarla por escuchar música ya no le daba buena señal.

 _ **Compartimos un abrazo incómodo**_

Exactamente a cuando se despidieron. Fue incómodo.

 _ **Tus ojos se han cerrado**_

 _ **¿Por qué empiezas a llorar?**_

Serena se puso a llorar, y nunca le dijo por qué, incluso le dio una bofetada. Serena nunca lloraba delante de él o de alguien, y eso lo ayudaba a pensar que no estaba bien. Algo iba mal con esa canción.

 ** _Las primeras lágrimas que derramaste fueron cuando te declaré mi amor_**

 ** _Las últimas lágrimas que quizás derrames sean cuando diga "adios", "lo siento"_**

 ** _Y ahora caen._**

No podía decir que estaba identificado porque nunca le "declaró su amor".

Pero había que admitir que...que quererla hizo que al saber de semejante apuesta contra él se, como dicen las chicas, "rompiera su corazón", por eso perdió contra Hau. Seguramente el bandido ya esta corriendo la voz. Derroté a Satoshi de un solo golpe.

 ** _El sentir amor es un sentimiento muy triste_**

 ** _Algo que no sabía hasta que te conocí_**

Pues yo nunca vi al profesor Kukui con problemas maritales, y cuando pienso en Serena soy feliz...o triste...o depende de la situación. Debo preguntar de la formar más discreta posible. Un día casi le pregunto de...ah, escucha la letra.

 ** _Los sueños que se volvieron promesas._**

 _ **Ninguna se cumplirá mientras nos separamos**._

Eso sí no tenía nada que ver con su tema. Creo.

 ** _Las primeras lágrimas que derramaste desbordaban felicidad_**

 ** _Las últimas lágrimas que quizás derrames desbordan frustración y sentimientos miserables_**

 ** _Y ahora caen._**

La canción seguía, el coro era triste, muy triste. Ese fantasma volvió a aparecer ¿Quería eso? ¿Pesar en ese fantasmas? ¿Recuperarlo? ¿Se puede recuperar un fantasma? El corazón le latía entristecido.

 ** _Un romance que comenzó con lágrimas terminó con lágrimas_**

Nada que ver. ¿Tienes hambre, Pikachu? Creo que hay unas bayas en mi mochila...bolsillo de la izquierda...no ese no...sí, ahí.

 ** _Las primeras lágrimas que derramaste desbordaban felicidad_**

 ** _Las últimas lágrimas que quizás derrames desbordan frustración y sentimientos miserables_**

 ** _Y ahora caen._**

Esa frase ya le daba miedo, si él algún día estaba con Serena, o alguna otra chica, nunca se iban a a separar, nunca lo permitirá. Sería él quien se esforzaria en cuidarla, a esa delicada y hermosa chica, de tenerla a su lado, de ayudarla en los que le pida. ¿No se supone que era así? Incluso si su padre nunca tuvo las agallas de demostrarlo, sabía que era así. Y mejor no pensaba en su padre porque se enojaba.

Entre las relajantes notas musicales que ya le estaban gustando, recordó que tenía que cumplirle el recado a Serena. Se levantó con pereza y caminó hacia el antiguo cuarto de su compañera. No prendió las luces porque la luna alumbraba bien y abrió un cajón, encontrando una tarjeta.

—¿Qué es esto?...a ver que dice...Alola mi corazón...¿Qué?...mmm...¿flores?...ir a verte...te quiero...lo mato...¿que?

¿Serena tenía por novio alguien que escribía como hablaba un miembro del TS?

—...

—¡Caaaaaaaso cerrado! Entiendo, ya está, olvidó la carta del novio, ¡uy, se me cayó! No veo nada, creo que por ahí. Bien, hice todo lo que pude.

Maldiciendo sentir que le habían dado un puntapié en el estómago y un martillazo en el pecho, abrió otro cajón para asegurarse de que no hubiera otra cosa indeseable. Venir a dejar basura, muy mal, Serena, mal, mal , mal.

Entonces lo encontró.

Su cuerpo no le respondió, sus sentidos se conmocionaron, sus pupilas se turbaron y a duras penas pudo respirar. Lo que estaba ahí, lo que Serena había olvidado, nunca pensó que algo así lo llevara hasta tal punto de hacer que sus manos se levantaran acompañadas de un ligero temblor nervioso y sus mejillas empezaran a ruborizarse.

Esto que estoy sintiendo...¿esta disipando mi amnesia?

El fantasma quiere volver...

¿Que es eso que no puedo recordar?

Era su gorro, y a su alrededor, atado, estaba el listón azul que le había regalado, ya viejo por tanto tiempo y el constante uso que su dueña le había dado. De su garganta tensada por su indecisión de hablar o gritar sólo salió unos suaves susurro.

Dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

Hay algo que no recuerdo...

 ** _¿Por qué empiezas a llorar?_**

Porque después de sentir que algo en mi se rompía, me demostraste que me sigues queriendo a pesar de todo. Eran sus ojos empezando a nublarse, era el temblor en su cuerpo el que provocó que una cayera. Era el amor que ella ingenuamente le ofrecía y le llenaba de felicidad. Era ese fantasma el que quería recuperar para recuperarla a ella. Ahora con esto siempre estarás en mi cabeza. Pero necesito recordar...

 ** _Las primeras lágrimas que derramaste fueron cuando te declaré mi amor_**

 ** _Al final, esa frase era para mí. No hay lágrimas, pero si sonrisas empañadas._**

 ** _Las últimas lágrimas que quizás derrames sean cuando diga "adios", "lo siento"_**

Dime...¿cómo hago para esperarte?

 ** _Y ahora caen._**

* * *

 ** _La tarjeta del miembro del TS regresó XD_**

 ** _Con esta edición ahora sí que se explican cosas, perdón otra vez por lo feo que estuvo este capítulo cuando lo publiqué. Incluso cuando lo volví a leer parecia que Satoshi estaba llorando al final xD ajkjaka no gente, Satoshi no llora (todavia no ewe) Este capítulo tuvo una contribución de Haruzafiro, con algunas partes muy a lo poético. Gracias :D !_**

 ** _-Daromi-_**


	16. -Donde Gladio quiere ir al Psicólogo-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

 _Hi! Este es un capitulo especial ¿Por que especial? Más de 12000 palabras dividido en dos parte. Así que puedes leer una parte hoy y la otra después, también contaré un poco sobre el fic. Me metieron a nuevas prácticas y sumándole a que estoy en clases, que estoy haciendo una investigación, estoy en una beneficencia y con informes finales eso me deja con cero tiempo para escribir :D Así que disfruten mientras me vuelvo a ausenta_ r.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Donde Gladio quiere ir al Psicólogo.**

 **(Parte uno)**

 **"** _Pensé en ti_

 _y no pude conciliar el sueño"_

Lulú limpiaba la mesa de la cafetería con delicadeza, ensimismada, disfrutando su bonito reflejo en la limpia madera barnizada. Pasaron muchos días desde que inventó esa frase de amor y fue entonces que supo que tenia talento, que no solo era la mejor cocinera, una buena capitana, excelente entrenadora, sino que tenia un poeta dormido, un filósofo revolucionario y ese cerebro debía funcionar. Cuando se sintió inspirada otra vez, dijo con delicadeza a su reflejo.

—Uno está vivo, hasta que se muere*.

Bien, tal vez debía pensar más, Tsareena se encargaría de ayudarla mientras se sumía en los profundos mares del pensamiento. Sólo necesitaba nueva inspiración, algo que la motivara.

Hasta que su teléfono sonó insistentemente y la sacó de su proceso cognitivo.

—¿Número desconocido?- susurró algo decepcionada -eh, contestaré...

—¡Oh, Señorita Lulú! Soy una de las mujeres de la mansión de Gladio, por favor venga rápido, ¡es una emergencia!

Lulu se quedó ligeramente absorta. No solo no le dio la opción de saludar, sino que por la manera que esa mujer mayor hablaba y al fondo el oír gritos, supo que ya debía ir poniéndose la mochila en la espalda. Nunca la llamaban por problemas. ¿Por qué su presencia era necesaria?

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Deprisa, por favor!, ¡usted es la única que puede ayudarnos!

—¡Po-Por supuesto que iré! Pero necesito saber qué ocurrió.

—¡La señorita Lillie está en estado!- soltó sin más, aumentando los gritos al fondo y las dudas en la cabeza de la chica de piel morena.

—¿Estado? ¿Estado de qué? Alola no es un estado.

—¡Q-Qué está esperando!

—¿Esperando? ¿Esperando qué? ¿A mí?

—¡Qué está embarazada!

—¿¡Embarazada!? ¿¡Embarazada de quién!?

—¡Por favor, deprisa!, ¡el amo Gladio quiere matar a Satoshi!

—¿¡Matarlo!?, ¿¡matarlo por qué!?

—¡Deprisa, James está inconsciente!

—¿¡Inconsciente!?, ¿¡inconsciente por qué!?

Lulu odiaba las bromas pesadas; dejó a un lado su trapo, se soltó el moño, se quitó el delantal, metió a Tsareena en su pokebola y salió corriendo del lugar, asustada, hasta llegar a la mansión ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Por qué me llaman? Más les vale tener una buena excusa. Lillie en estado, tonterías. ¡Ja! Si ni novio tiene...

¡Ah no!, ella iba a hablar muy seriamente con el creador de esta mala broma. Interrumpirla así...mi meditación se fue a la basura...

Y cuando llegó a la mansión se demoraron en abrirle. Cada segundo la ponía más y más nerviosa. Cuando por fin le abrieron, entró asustada por que se oía gritos por todos lados. Y al pasar el vestíbulo vio el alboroto: En el vestíbulo estaba James inconsciente, recostado en un sofá con dos mujeres tratando de reanimarlo, otras mujeres hablando atropelladamente, los hombres ocultándose en otra habitaciones, Satoshi y Gladio discutiendo y parecía que en cualquier momento se agarrarían a golpes, Lycanrock persiguiendo a Pikachu y tratando de morderlo con Vulpix lanzando rayos hielo a los pokemon de Satoshi y Oricorio revoloteando. Y la cereza sobre el pastel, Lillie sentada con el rostro entre las manos.

No había duda, era la casa de una adolescente embarazada.

—¿Lulú?-Satoshi sintió una ola de alivio al verla- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ayúdame, todos creen que...!

Y he ahí la causa.

Tal vez estes con un rostro de ¿we? Tal vez te preguntes por qué Gladio esta en Alola si estaba en Kalos y por qué Lillie espera una criaturita de Arceus, pero tranquilo, amor mío, todo tiene una explicación.

—¡No hay tiempo para explicación!, ¡cállese, quien quiera que este hablando! ¡Satoshi, tú me debes una explicación!

—¿Ahhhhh?

Pongamos en situación, ¿sí? desde el comienzo, donde una persona se aburría en su casa. Lillie quería entrenar, pero también seguir con su investigación; también extrañaba a Satoshi, quien solo se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto desde que Serena ganó su primera llave. Le preocupaba que estuviera empeorando su salud, pero también es cierto que se miraba muchísimo mejor. Caminó hasta su habitación y entró con cuidado, encontrándolo dormido. Definitivamente Satoshi se miraba más sano, solo era cuestión de verlo. Aunque lo notaba mas tranquilo, sin esas explosiones de alegria que solia darle. Se acercó un poco más para observarlo, sus ojeras ya no estaban y su nariz ya no tenía ese color rojizo. Tal vez se preocupaba por nada. Jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado, mejor lo cuidaba un momento mientras pensaba que hacer. Verlo dormir era relajante, cautivante. Satoshi podía llegar a ser pacífico y taciturno, pero a ella no le gustaba, amaba sus expresiones de alegría, su impulsividad, su despreocupación. No iba a negar que verlo serio, tranquilo y meditabundo era bonito, pero no estaba acostumbrada. Se acercó un poco más a su rostro para verlo mejor. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo miró bien? Era considerablemente apuesto...Una curiosidad por tocarlo la invadió, pasó sus dedos con delicadeza por su rostro, acariciando sus párpados. Pero, esto no es una novela de amor donde la chica se acerca y lo besa para llegar a un amor desenfrenado, claro que no, sino que se acercó más para comprobar que estuviera profundamente dormido y empezó a dibujar en su cara con rotulador, tinta indeleble además. Puedo decirte, sin temor a equivocarme, que Lillie dibujó unos bigotes y remarcó sus extrañas marcas en forma de Z que tanta curiosidad le daban. Iba a acercarse más para pintarle las cejas, y dije iba, porque Satoshi reaccionó ante el tacto fino y frío de la punta del rotulador, y verla tan cerca y haciéndole travesuras encendieron sus sentidos de alarma y la tomó de las muñecas para lanzarla a la cama y levantarse rápidamente para mirarla fastidiado.

—Explícame.

Satoshi no parecía tan feliz.

—No, mejor me miro en el espejo.

Y cuando lo hizo, sólo suspiro y bajó el rostro.

—Perdón, te veías tan tranquilo y...estoy un poco aburrida.

A Satoshi le extrañó esa respuesta de Lillie, no era muy de ella—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

Lillie sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No tienes entrenamiento con tus pokemon?

—No es lo mismo sin ti.

Satoshi sólo levantó la cejas y se metió otra vez en la cama cuando Lillie salió de ella. Quería dormir un poco más.

—¿Te sientes bien, Satoshi?

—Sí, sí. ¿Pikachu sigue abajo?

—Sí, está con los demás.

—Mmm...

—En realidad sí tengo trabajo, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Satoshi rodó en la cama y aceptó. Ayudar a Lillie siempre era interesante, aprendía cosas nuevas. Cuando llegaron a la bonita habitación femenina, Satoshi jaló una silla hasta el escritorio de trabajo de su amiga para sentarse con ella. Lillie sacó unos libros y ordenó una fila de lápices y hojas blancas.

—Aquí estamos ¿De qué trata tu trabajo? Parece que lo tienes avanzado.

Le pasó un par de documentos para que leyera en voz alta mientras ella escribía en otras hojas. Satoshi leía todo eso son un rostro de sorpresa.

—Sigo sin saber por qué me pides ayuda si ya tienes tu investigación muy avanzada.

—¿Te gusta como se ve?

—Si, suena muy científico. ¿Y qué hago yo?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Solo quería que estes conmigo, es todo.

Y cuando Lillie le sonrió, Satoshi abrió ampliamente los ojos y muy disimulado, pero bien disimulado, alejó su silla de ella con una risa nerviosa. Que eran bien amigos y todo, pero él ya estaba relativamente comprometido con otra persona.

¿Comprometido con otra persona? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuando uso la palabra "relativamente"?

 _¿Te gusta estar conmigo?_

—¡ejem! Pa-Pásame esas...¡hojas! ¡esas hojas!

—¿Para qué las quieres?

—¡Para leerlas!

—No, es que esas ho...

—¡Las quiero leer!

—Es que tienes que...

—¡Sólo las voy a leer!

—Ay, Satoshi, corazón, ¿quieres las hojas? Yo te las puedo dar, sólo debes escucharme.

—Gracias Lillie, pero no me hables asi, no eres mi tipo.

—...No... seguro que no...

Satoshi no tuvo más remedio que toser por el repentino rechazo que le hizo. Primero a Lulú y ahora a Lillie, definitivamente desde esa noche estoy que guardo distancia con ellas, me siente algo incómodo.

—En realidad sólo quería pedirte ayuda en otra cosa.

Satoshi se pasó una mano por el rostro—Se directa, por favor, tengo un ligero de dolor de cabeza.

—¿Podrías hablar con Gladio? Creo que ya es momento de decirle lo que pienso de su manera de ignorarme cada vez que tiene problemas, como si no fuera yo capaz de hacer algo.

—¿Gladio? ¿Qué problemas?

Lillie le entregó una nota que, al leerla, Satoshi no pudo hacer más que reír.

 _—"¿Me extrañas?", "Te extraño_ ". ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿desde cuando Gladio te quiere de esta forma?

Se calló al sentir un codazo hundiéndose en su costado.

—Por eso, no era normal. Zyra la escribió, hablé con ella ese mismo día y me dijo todo. Gladio tiene una deuda millonaria con la corporación y por eso está huyendo mientras piensa cómo pagarla. Lo que me asusta es no saber de dónde está consiguiendo dinero. Tiene un plazo, si no paga podrían llevarme con ellos para que trabaje hasta cumplirla, quitarme la mansión, mis pokemon y por último la corporación. Es la primera vez que pasa.

Satoshi trataba de buscarle un lado bueno al problema —¿Por qué no trabajas con ellos? Eres inteligente y podrías ayudar.

—También dijeron que se llevarían a Chris, tomarían el negocio de Lulú como garantía y la granja de Kiawe.

—¡Pero eso no se puede! - el enfado hizo que se levantara de su silla - ¡ellos no son tu familia!, ¡no pueden quitarle nada que no sea suyo!

—Saben que son nuestros amigos, por eso los involucraron.-respondió con una sonrisa triste.

—¡Eso no es una respuesta! ¡No se puede! ¡no hay nada que los una para que pierdan todo así!

—¿De verdad crees que eso les importa? Al parecer, el hombre que engañó a mi hermano se encargó de esos detalles, todos están de alguna manera en peligro. Se encargó de poner en garantía todos esos lugares y Gladio no sabía.

—¿¡Y cuando iba Gladio a abrir la boca!? -Satoshi golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños- Lillie, te estimo y te respeto, pero tu hermano es un idiota.

—¡Yo lo entiendo! -parecía que iba a llorar - por eso no sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué somos? ¿niñitos a quienes deben proteger? ¿Y para qué fue a Kalos?

—Ahí están algunos de los inversionistas, espero que logre pagarles.

Lillie se llevó las manos a la boca al recordar cierto detalle.

—Qué suerte que se haya conocido con Serena. Asi ella puede decirle donde queda el lugar de reunion. Por cierto, su segunda llave es en pocos días. ¿Quiere que la llamemos?

—No, ahora me gustaría descansar. No me siento bien.

—Pero dijiste que estabas bien

—Ya sabes como es enfermarse.

—Está bien -suspiró - Seguiré con mi trabajo, incluso si no me dice nada yo quiero ayudar al presentarlo.

—Yo también, se me ocurrirá algo. Pero me gustaría saber cuanto debe.

—¿Sabes? Para mi investigación necesito una muestra de 500 personas. Con ellas puedo darle base a mi teoría y lograr que sea un éxito. Tu podrías usar tu influencia de campeón para organizar un frente de batalla y reunir toda esa cantidad.

—¡Es verdad! No lo había pensado. Eres increíble.

—Tu también- dijo sonriente y chocaron palmas. —Entonces le dirás. Tal vez se enoje si le digo directamente, tú eres el único que lo sabe presionar sin mucho problema.

—No, se lo dirás tu, pero estaré contigo. Sigo pensando que en innecesaria mi presencia.

—Tú eres su amigo. Se sentirá menos mal si cree que no estoy obligada a nada. Vendrá en tres días para recoger algunas cosas.

Y llegó ese tercer día. Gladio saludó a todos y corrió a ver a su hermana al recordar que quería hablar con él.

—Estoy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? Es tu hermano.

—Tienes razón. Pero cabe la posiblidad de que rechaze mi oferta. ¡me tiemblan las piernas!

—¿Desde cuando Gladio te asusta? Si tu lo quieres y eres la única que lo domina. Ven, sostente de mi brazo para que dejes de temblar

Y así salieron, juntos y decididos al encuentro de su adorable hermano. Gladio levantó las cejas al verlos tan pegados, noticias dulces ahora no, por favor.

Lillie aclaró su garganta—Tengo que decirte algo importante.

—Bien...adelante.

—Es-Es que no se cómo decírtelo.

—Como siempre.

Lillie se aferró más al brazo de Satoshi, pensando cada palabra que diría para no arruinarlo. Por su parte, Gladio empezó a tener un mal presentimiento, la manera de aferrarse de Lillie, el rostro de Satoshi, su dificultad para hablarle, y se supone que ella es la única que lo encara ya que todos eran un conjunto de miedosos, menos Satoshi.

Entonces sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos empezaron a temblar por la presión. Un dolor de cabeza le provocó un ligero vértigo, frustrándolo. Negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos, pero eran evidentes, no aguanto más y lo dijo.

—Lillie, ¿estás embarazada?

Y cuando Lillie se soltó del agarre con que tenía a Satoshi y cubrió su rostro completamente rojo lo comprobó. No podía creerlo, era verdad. Y lo que aumentó su nerviosismo y tensión fue ver a Satoshi hacer lo mismo, pero tensando el cuerpo por una risa seca y el rostro completamente rojo.

Y era tan sinvergüenza que se reía.

—¡Satoshi!

Cuando James oyó un grito desde el segundo piso tuvo que dejar la limpieza de la plata a medio terminar, pensando que necesitaban de su intervención. Se acomodó los guantes y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, para ver qué ocurría en la tranquila mansión. Pero no pudo lograr su objetivo, una de las frases que Gladio dijo hizo que su cabeza temblara y su corazón se detuviera.

—¡Lillie está embarazada y tu te ríes!

—¿¡Qué la señorita Lillie qué!?

El anciano no tuvo más reacción que caer desmayado por la impresión. Fue demasiado para su pobre corazón de mayordomo viejo. Siempre estuvo en esa familia, y recibir tan terrible noticia lo fulminó. Afortunadamente para él y los jóvenes, una de las mujeres encargadas de la limpieza lo vio y corrió a ayudarlo.

—¡Ay no, James! -gritó Lillie.

—¿Qué paso? - la mujer empezó a darle ligeros golpes en la mejilla y frente para reanimarlo.

—¡Iré por ayuda!

—¡Satoshi tú te quedas! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—¿Nada?, ¿esto es nada para ti?

—¡Gladio, escúchame!

—¡No te justifiques!

La mujer corrió escalera abajo para llegar hasta la sección servidumbre y pedir ayuda para el pobre James. Pero el chisme fue más fuerte.

—¡Chicas! ¡La señorita Lillie está en estado!

La mujeres dejaron sus trabajos y se juntaron realmente nerviosas al escuchar terribles noticias —¡Por Arceus! ¿Quién es el padre?

—¡Es Satoshi! ¡Era de esperarse!

—¡No puede ser! ¡Qué mal! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Lo positivo es que habrá un bebé.

—¡Si, un bebé!

—¡Juguetes por todos lados!

—¡Ah y James se desmayó!

—¡Ay, vamos a ayudarlo!

—¿Qué hacemos? Gladio y Satoshi están peleando.

—Llamemos a Lulú, pero nadie diga nada de la señorita.

—Mejor a Serena, ella es amiga de Satoshi.

—No, ella ya se fue. Pero no seria mala idea, podría llevárselo de Alola si hay problemas.

—¡Yo llamaré a Lulú!

Y eso nos trae al presente, donde Lulú trataba de ser la mejor persona civilizada que era, y la más comprensiva, además.

—¿¡DÓNDE QUEDÓ LA SINCERIDAD!?, ¡USTEDES DOS SE...! ¡AH, SATOSHI VOY A GOLPEARTE!

Cabe destacar que cuando uno se altera no se controla, y Lulú no estaba para bromas. Su preocupación y cariño por Lillie era tanta que la sentia como su hermana, y esto la afectaba, la afectaba tanto; así que se haría cargo del responsable ya sea su amigo o no, a veces podía llegar a ser muy bruta la pobre, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan especial, única y amada, y no digas lo contrario, que cuando encuentres un defecto en ti busca cubrirlo con una virtud. Yo por ejemplo me desvío mucho de narrar la trama por hablar contigo, pero doblo muy bien mi ropa.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí! ¡Te necesitamos para que narres aquí!

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿a quién?, ¿quién tiene que narrar qué? -Satoshi estaba muy confundido.

—¡Satoshi, por qué estás tan tranquilo si esto te afecta también!

—¡Qué yo qué!

— ¿¡Y Serena!? ¿¡Cómo le haces esto a Serena!?

Lulú tomó el arma mortal más cercana que resultó ser un cojín y empezó a darle en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que pudo. Y hay que ser sinceros, parecía más una batalla de almohadas de una pijamada que un ataque mortal. Por cada palabra un golpe, eso sí.

—¡Para esto sí!...¿no?...pero...para...otra...cosa...te haces...el tonto...¿¡Qué...le vas...a decir...a Serena!?...¿Pensaste...en...ella...cuando...? ¡Ah!

Gladio bajó en rostro al recordar a Serena.

Ella, la segunda razón por la que vino.

—¡QUÉ VAMOS A HACER! ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO PUDO PASAR!

—¡PERO NO GRITES ASÍ, TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

—¿¡POR QUÉ ME GRITAS!?, ¿NO NECESITAS EXPLICARME COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBÉS!

—¡PERO SI TU ERES LA QUE GRITA Y NO TE QUIERO EXPLICAR ESO!

—¡YA CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS!

—¡CÁLLA TU, GLADIO!

—¡YA CALLA, LULÚ!

—¡CÁLLA TU, SATOSHI!

Todos gritaban, cada mujer, cada hombre, cada pokemon, todo el maldito mundo gritaba. Satoshi odiaba las situaciones donde la gente no se sabía controlar, mucho más ahora que lo tomaban como un villano. Y, si Gladio no tenía ninguna intención de poner orden, él lo haría. Acomodándose el gorro que recogió del suelo y tomando todo el aire que pudieron sus débiles pulmones, levantó ambos brazos y los bajó con un silbido, formándose un silencio sepulcral y ganando la atención de todos.

—¡Ya basta con este alboroto!, ¡he dicho basta!

Después de mirar a todo el mundo desaprobatoriamente, clavó sus ojos canela en Gladio con la misma expresión fastidiada.

—Gladio, si vas a venir con tus conclusiones estúpidas sobre mi o Lillie, guardate los comentario. Igual para ti, Lulú, guarda silencio cuando te lo pido.

Antes de que pudieran reclamarle, Satoshi giró el rostro esta vez para mirar a la servidumbre.

—Señoras, lleven a James a su habitación y explíquenle que aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿oyeron?, ¡nada! Lillie está bien.

Sin esperar un segundo le dedicó una mirada penetrante a Lillie.

—En cuanto a ti, ve a lavarte la cara y sube con Gladio y Lulú a la biblioteca, que tenemos que hablar. Ya podrías haber dicho algo todo este tiempo.

Y, aunque estaba molesto, le dedicó una mirada menos dura a los pokemon.

—¿Por qué pelean? Son amigos y esto está mal. No se dejen llevar por tonterías. Vayan afuera y olviden todo. Y no que se vuelva a repetir, regresen todos sus actividades.

Todos se quedaron callados y corrieron a hacer lo que Satoshi mandó, hasta Gladio, que estaba consternado por la situación en general. Por su parte, los Pokemon de Satoshi estaban con una mirada de profundo respeto y adoración. Así era su entrenador, genial y recto, infundidor del respeto, promovedor de la paz.

Satoshi corrió al baño a lavarse también la cara, todavía sentía su sangre hervir por la molestia. Pero él se sabía controlar. Se secó con una toalla y salió corriendo a la biblioteca, encontrándose a Lillie en el pasillo. Y fue incómodo, ambos se sonrojaron y decidieron tomar caminos diferentes hacia la biblioteca. Lillie, sin embargo, empezó a sentir mucha curiosidad por ese amigo suyo tan serio. Es decir, Satoshi jamás había sabido tomar el liderazgo de la mansión, usualmente no lo hacía, mejor dicho, nunca lo hacía. Este Satoshi líder le gustaba. ¿Pero embarazada ella? era una dama, no pasaría nada con él si no se formalizaban primero. Él tendría que pedirle su mano y pedirle permiso a James y a Gladio, y cuando ellos aceptaran ella le diría que sí, tampoco pasaría nada hasta que tengan mínimo cuatro meses de novios, y mucho menos nada hasta que cumplan los veinte, nada tampoco hasta que ella entre a la universidad y se vuelva la mejor doctora pokemon del mundo, y nada tampoco hasta que se casen, después sí que podían hacer todo. Ahora nada.

Pero aquí hay algo raro.

Él jamás tomaba ese liderazgo, nunca lo hizo, siempre era James o su hermano. Parecía que cambió de la noche a la mañana. Estaba más calmado al actuar, como si se tomara las cosas naturalmente. ¿Estaba bien? Él solía ser tan relajado, ¿por qué ahora estaba tan...?

—Cierra la puerta, Lillie. Y siéntate conmigo.

Lillie asintió sumisa ante la voz Satoshi, al parecer iba en serio. Cuando los cuatro se sentaron uno frente al otro, Satoshi comenzó.

—Primero lo primero: Disculpate.

—¿Qué? -Gladio frunció el ceño.

— Será tu casa, pero no puedes desquitarte así por estar estresado. Disculpate conmigo, sobre todo con Lillie.

—Fue un exabrupto, no pensé las cosas.

—Disculpate.

La verdad es que Satoshi estaba con un gracioso color rojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza y todavía tenía ligeras marcas del rotulador negro en su rostro, porque Lillie nunca hacía nada a medias, ella era una chica perfeccionista.

—Está bien, esta bien.

Gladio apoyó los codos en las rodillas y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos con bufidos de resignación.

—Perdóname, Lillie. No pasará otra vez.

Lillie sonrió y aceptó la disculpa. Aunque ya tenia en mente qué quería que Gladio le comprara como bono extra por tal humillación.

—Satoshi, perdóname...y...eso.

Para el entrenador de cabello azabache fue más que suficiente.— No hay problema. Ahora sí podemos hablar de tu problema.

Gladio se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué sabían ellos?

—Estás muy alterado ¿Te pasa algo?

—A todos nos pasa algo -respondió.

—No seas obstinado -intervino Lillie - no tienes que ocultarme las cosas. Sé todo lo que te pasa. ¿Cuanto tiempo pensabas ocultarlo? Mira y terminabas vendiendo las cosas, la mansión, la servidumbre, ¿Qué ibas a vender cuando ya no tengamos nada? ¿tu cuerpo?

Gladio usó todo su autocontrol para ignorar las ganas que tenía Lillie de devolverle la humillación anterior y le lanzó su mejor _mirada asesina de heroe trágico serio y cabreado_ a Lulú.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada!-se defendió Lulú- Todo este tiempo guardé silencio, te lo juro. Además, solo me dijiste que estabas en problemas y que te perseguían unos hombres. Pero nunca lo dije.

—No la mires así, ella no dijo nada. Se notaba bien lo alterado que estabas.

—Satoshi, ¿fuiste capaz de darte cuenta?

—Soy tonto, no despistado.

—Puedo jurar que es al revés -sonrió Lulú

—Yo también. -acordó Lillie

— La verdad...-se unió Gladio.

—No, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero como no se como abordarlas prefiero estar al margen. Y si no las considero importantes no las profundizo, ¿sigo explicando?.

Satoshi está enojado, repito, está enojado, algo malo ocurre aquí. Prepárense para los problemas.

—¡Hablo en serio! —replicó Satoshi con enfado—. Te haces cargo de muchas cosas tú solo, ¿no?

— Pongamos los papeles sobre la mesa. -Gladio no quería hablar- ¿Quieres decir que ya sabias todo? Sobre lo que ocurre con la corporación, la casa, las inversiones, ustedes.

—Y con lujo de detalle.

—Yo recién me acabo de enterar pero también ayudaré si se puede -sonrió Lulú.

Gladio echó todo el cuerpo para atrás.

—¡He visto pokemon más sensatos que ustedes!

—¡Aquí el insensato eres tú!

—Definitivamente.

—Cierto.

— La verdad...

—Ya tengo una persona que me da una fuente de ingresos, no es necesario que se involucren más, es peligroso.

—¿Fuente de ingresos? -Satoshi arqueó una ceja- ¿quién sería tan tonto para ayudarte así como estas? Hay que ser o muy bueno o muy ingenuo, va a terminar muerto igual que tú.

Gladio apretó los puños para evitar golpearlo. Ese " _tonto_ " sabe a dónde se ha metido y no lo va a abandonar, no podía permitir que insultara a Serena incluso si Satoshi no sabía que era ella.

—¿¡Y tu quién demonios te crees para decirme a quién debo aliarme o no!?

—¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Vas a decirnos ahora mismo cuanto debes y a quienes! ¡Y vamos a resolver todo este problema ahora y entre todos!

El heredero chasqueó la lengua—A veces eres desesperante.

— A veces me das motivos para ser desesperante.

Gladio pasó una mano por su rostro para minimizar su frustración— Chicas, todos mis papeles estan en mi habitación. Traiganlos aquí, por favor.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Satoshi se recostó en el sofá y aclaró su garganta por el nudo que se le había formado ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Sentirse ignorado por alguien a quien estimas y deseas ayudar era una sensación frustrante.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tal está tu salud?

Satoshi levantó el rostro con una mirada curiosa y sorprendida por la preocupación de Gladio—¡Muy bien!, siento que puedo viajar a cualquier lugar ahora.

—Así lo veo.

—Si. ¡Es así...!

El chico de ojos café se quedó con las palabras en la boca, luchaba visiblemente con algo interno, abría y cerraba los labios hasta qu ese decidió por inclinar su cuerpo hacia Gladio, tratando de decirle algo que sólo él pueda oír.

—Me voy en algunos días de Alola. Ya he comprado un boleto de barco.

Gladio se quedó estático, mirándolo sin saber qué decir. ¿Tan de la noche a la mañana?

—El profesor me dio estas notas. Parece que hay una región inexplorada y quiero verla. Quiero descubrir nuevas especies de pokemon. Incluso dicen que hay nuevos tipos y pre evoluciones. No se qué encontraré, pero ya lo decidí. Eres el primero en saberlo, todavía no se los digo a los demás.

Miró meticulosamente cada hoja que tenian signos de haber sido dobladas una y otra vez. Las imágenes de frutas extrañas, paisajes desconocidos, leyendas que hablaban de misterios y los pokemon nuevos también cautivaron su atención. La información era poca, pero valiosa.

—¿Cómo llegarás si es inexplorada?

—Cuando esté en el barco rumbo a Hoenn, bajaré 135km antes de llegar, entonces montaré un Lapras para ir todo recto hasta el sur. Llevaré una brújula.

—¿Entonces no estarás para la Master Class?

—Será ese mismo día cuando me vaya. Cerca de las nueve.

—¿"Región inexplorada de Tabanta"? Nunca la escuché. Parece que son tierras vírgenes.

—Exacto.

—Como tus labios no comprenderán.

Gladio le devolvió las notas y cerró los ojos para recostarse en el sofa con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba mientras que en el rostro de Satoshi aparecía un violento sonrojo.

—¡Quién te dijo que...!

—Detalles.

—¡Gladio!

—Presente.

—¡Quien te dijo que...!

—¡Lulú, Lillie! Justo a tiempo. Díganme sin leyeron un poco.

—Sí que leímos un poco. Y ya vimos cuanto dinero debes y a cuántas personas.- la voz de Lulú estaba apagada.

—¿Qué opinan ahora?

—Primero Lillie se desmayó. Después yo la reanimé, luego vimos que sí, estas en problemas. Ahora veníamos pensando una idea de cómo ayudarte.

—¡No sean tan insensatos!

—¡Insensato tú!, soy tu hermana, 50% de esa corporación me pertencese, te voy a ayudar quieras o no. Ademas, mi proyecto es muy bonito y quiero presentarlo.

—¿Proyecto? ¿Estas en una investigación?

—¡Y es la mejor que has visto en tu vida! -Satoshi puso una pose de orgullo- que te lo explique luego, pero yo aprovecharé mi influencia en la región para organizar un frente de batalla y se pueda hacer las comprobaciones a su experimento con 500 personas, eso le daría más validez. Hau será el primero en ayudar, estoy seguro.

—¿Hau? Dicen que te ganó con facilidad.

—Si, debo tomar revancha ahora antes de ir...

—¿Qué? -dijeron las chicas.

—Nada.

—¡Entonces está decidido! Yo presentaré mi proyecto a los inversionistas cuando haga el experimento, les gustará, te darán más plazo, gastaremos mucho dinero y no ganaremos nada, pero estaremos a salvo. ¿Ves que era fácil? A veces te haces un mundo tú solo.

Lulú aplaudió—Exactamente, todo arreglado, y la corona ahora es mía.

Gladio dio un respingo—¿Por qué tuya? Si lo echaste todo a perder.

—¿Perder qué? ¿Por qué tenía Gladio la corona?-Satoshi quería saber.

—Te lo resumo: Todos se creían cupido e intentaron hacer que te enamores de Serena a expensas mía. Y Lulú era la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ustedes hicieron que...! ¡Serena!-Satoshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Por eso se la quité. Metió en problemas a Serena. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que estuvo? Ninguna.

—¿Serena estuvo mal?-Satoshi se quedó paralizado.

—No me fijé.

—La verdad...

—¡Dejen los malditos chistes malos para después, estamos hablando en serio!

Satoshi guardó silencio. Serena estaba mal, y nunca le dijo nada. Pudo notarlo, pero queria que ella se lo diga. Otra vez ocultándole cosas...si que podía llegar a ser frustrante, sobre todo si se trataba de ella y su felicidad.

—De todas maneras, ella esta muy bien ahora. Por eso le quité la corona. Ademas, este fic se iba a volver más aburrido. ¡Donde están las batallas, las muerte, el suspenso! ¿Querías volver a todos unos alcahuetes, verdad? Una historia de amor, bah. ¿Y qué se supone que iba a hacer yo en el fic? ¿aburrirme?

—Si quieres te puede ir.

—Gladio, Lulú no sé qué estan hablando. Pero lo diré: prefiero que la tenga Lulú. Tal vez puede ser algo entrometida, pero yo sé que lo hace por mi bien y sin malas intenciones. ¡Y tu jamás participabas! Incluso dijiste que era una estupidez.

—Sabía que tenias preferencias. Jamás tendré la corona -se lamentó Lillie

Lulú se acomodó una corona imaginaria y movió su mano como haciendo un brindis, mofándose en el serio rostro de su amigo rubio.

—No puedo creerlo. Primero, beso a Serena, después pienso que Lille está embarazada, ahora Lulú me quita la corona. Debería ir al psicólogo, estoy entrando a una crisis. Espero que la terapia no me cueste mucho, o Tai Chi, pero no creo en esas cosas. Tal vez ni lo necesite, estaré bien. No las necesito.

—...

—¡Ehhhhhhhhhh...!-Lulú se cubrió la boca por la impresión.

—Gladio, ¿escuché bien? - Lillie no podía cerrar la boca por la sorpresa.

—...

—¿Escuchar bien? Yo siempre hablo claro.

—...

—Pero...-Lulú intentaba hablar.

—...

—Besaste a...

—Sí, por eso dije que me siento en una crisis.

—Pues...¿Qué debería decir?

—...

—A mi no me desagrada la idea de que Serena sea parte de la familia. Ser cuñada de la reina de Kalos sería estupendo. Ella es mi amiga y estaríamos siempre juntas.

—...

—Si vas a juzgarme ahora, primero...

—Tu me juzgaste primero, y fue humillante.

—¿Satoshi?

—...

—Lillie, estoy muy estresado, no quiero discutir.

—¡Hey! No es justo para mi y lo sabes.

—Satooooshiii.

—...

—¿Lulú por qué hablas tan raro?

—¿Satoshi, estas bien?

—¡Oye! Satoshi, habla, Lillie y Lulú te están hablando.

¿Y como rayos iba a hablar si lo que acaba de escuchar era que Gladio besó a Serena? Simplemente verlo decir "la besé" con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin ápice de vergüenza o arrepentimiento en el rostro lo...¿qué me ocurre? ¿me sorprende que Gladio haya besado a Serena o que la chica haya sido Serena? Pero una cosa sí estaba seguro: se sentía mal, y mal de un enojo extraño por ese chico rubio, como si de la nada lo estuviera viendo como un enemigo, pero a la vez no, Gladio no había hecho nada para ganarse su enemistad, bueno si, besar a Serena, ¿pero eso lo hacía mi enemigo? En todo caso, ¿por que me duele la cabeza?

—¡Gladio! -fue lo único que soltó después de procesarlo todo.

—Fue un accidente.

—¿¡Pero...qué pasó!?

—Bueno...

 _Tuuu...Seren-na..eres una chica m-muy interesante ¿lo sabias? Deja que te dé un abrazo..._

—...no, no recuerdo.

Satoshi sabia que seria imposible obligarlo a hablar, tenia una ganas desesperadas de saber cómo rayos pasó, y seguro que tu también, pero te lo diré en el próximo capítulo, que decirte todo aquí es excesivo y ya sabes, mucho nunca es bueno. Satoshi se quitó la gorra y se la lanzó. Estaba realmente molesto, tan molesto que no escuchaba las murmuraciones detrás de la puerta.

—¡Por Arceus! El joven Gladio tiene novia. ¡Y es Serena!

—Ella tan bonita y nuestro joven amo tan apuesto.

—¡Buenas noticias al fin!

—Ahora sí que habrá un bebé

—¡Sí, un bebé!

—Juguetes por todos lados

—Ah, a James deberíamos decirle, se alegrará.

—Recuerdo cuando aún era un niño...

—¿Qué hacemos? deberíamos alistar una habitación ya.

—Pero recién tiene diecisiete y la señorita Serena quince.

—Qué mal, espero estar viva para ese entonces.

—Hermosos niños en la mansión.

—Me alegra saber que...¡Jo-joven Satoshi!

—¡Qué les he dicho, Señoras! ¡Qué les he dicho!

Las mujeres salieron corriendo al ver a Satoshi. El chico no está de buenas. Cerró la puerta y fue directo a sentarse en un sillón, masajeandose las sienes.

—Entiendo que estés celoso, pero no estés desquitandote con mi servidumbre.

—No estoy celoso. Solo estoy molesto y no me estoy desquitando con nadie. -respondió tajante.

—¡No te preocupes~! -canturreó Lulú- Nadie te quitará a Serena. Ella solo te quiere a ti, le importa un comino Gladio.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, le agrado.

—¡Ya basta! -Satoshi se cubrió el rostro con un libro.

—Pobre Satoshi, repentinamente a todos nos interesa su vida sentimental.- rió Lillie- Bien dice esa frase : Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Lulú frunció el ceño— No digas tonterías. Todos sabemos lo que tenemos, solo que no pensamos que podemos perderlo.

Lulú volvió a sorprenderse por tremenda frase filosófica que dijo que cerró los ojos y elevó el mentón para lucir sabia y pensadora.

Igual Satoshi, sintió cómo esa frase le penetraba el cráneo. Llevó las manos rápidamente a su cabeza he hizo una mueca de enfado. Lulú lo miró sorprendida al igual que el resto.

—¿Satoshi?

—Tsk, estas muy pensadora, ¿verdad?-Satoshi le respondió con un tono demasiado tranquilo para lo que era él.

Gladio tenía sus dudas, y verlo reaccionar así se las estaba resolviendo. Rió para sus adentros, sí que él y Serena podían llegar a ser muy dados a ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Creo que Lulú tiene razón, cada uno debe hacerse responsable de lo que tiene a su alrededor, hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar. Si no dices ahora lo que piensas y sientes, después será demasiado tarde para decirlo. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente con mi problema y tu vida amorosa. Fin de la discusión.

—Pero Gladio -Lillie todavía tenía ciertas esperanza- si hubiera remotas posibilidades...ya sabes...¿Serena podría ser mi...cuñada? Se sincero.

El imperceptible sonrojo de su hermano le dio esperanzas, ¿qué le respondería? Los tres amigos esperaron impacientes la respuesta, clavandole las miradas.

—Si me quedara solo en el mundo con Serena y Satoshi, preferiría primero tener hijos con Satoshi. ¿Resuelve eso tu pregunta?

Lillie sólo puso una cara de decepción igual que Lulú. Y la cara de felicidad de Satoshi no supieron si fue porque con esto Gladio demostraba no tener interés alguno por Serena o por ser él la primera opción de Gladio, tal vez los dos, tal vez uno, jamás lo sabremos.

—Creo que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. Satoshi está muy bien, puedo regresar a Akala y cumplir mi deber de capitana. Pero volveré con todos para la Master Class.

—Te esperaremos -sonrió suavemente Lillie.

—¡Estoy muy sano! Para la fecha de la Master Class creo que ya seré capaz de viajar por todo el mundo.—Gladio no pudo evitar una ligera tos al oír aquella verdad disfrazada con mentira— ¡No te preocupes! —añadió Satoshi, lanzándole a Gladio una mirada irritada.

—¡Sí! Fue el día más raro de mi vida, pero me voy feliz.

—Yo también me voy-Gladio se levantó- Tengo que hablar con los inversionistas sobre esto. Por favor no hagan nada estúpido.

—Los acompañamos a la salida.

Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban despidiéndose delante de la gran mansión. Pero eran Gladio y Satoshi los que no se volvería a ver. Ambos pusieron sus manos en el hombro del otro, tratando de no llamar la atención de las chicas.

—Creo será la última vez que nos veamos.- Sonrió el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—Lo sé. Haré lo que dije y me iré. Ten cuidado, y habla más con Lillie. Dejaré todo listo para su proyecto.

—Seguro que estarás bien. Regresa a Alola alguna vez, harás falta.

—Tal vez -sonrió- Si encuentro algo que te podría servir te lo haré saber. Recuerda que eres mi ami...

 _ ***pip* *pip* *Serena es mi mejor amiga***_

Gladio maldijo el timbre que Serena le obligó a poner por su trato. Con las manos temblando por la vergüenza tomó su teléfono y cortó la llamada sin ver quién era. Cuando levantó el rostro, Satoshi parecía mirarlo sin expresión.

—¿Qué...fue eso?

—Un timbre, me sorprende que no reconozcas uno.

Gladio se fue con una radiante Lulú, quien en medio camino lo tomó del brazo y saltó sólo para fastidiarlo. Lillie sonrió por la escena y decidió que ya era hora de entrar.

—Ya son las seis, podemos llamar a Serena.

Satoshi no respondió, por alguna razón oír ese nombre le causó enfado. Había descubierto que bastaba sólo oír su nombre para tomar interés en las conversaciones que la mencionaran, pero ahora...ahora le estaba molestando.

—Hazlo tu, quiero recostarme un rato.-respondió casi en un susurro- me siento muy poco mal.

—No seas mentiroso. Vamos a llamarla juntos, Serena seguro que te extraña.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No quiero hablar con ella.

Lillie lo miró, asustada.—¿Por qué no, qué te pasa?

—Simplemente no quiero hablar con ella. -Satoshi luchaba por no levantar la voz.

—¿Por qué, por qué no quieres? -pero Lillie sí empezaba a levantarla.

—Sólo no quiero verla, ¡no quiero verla! ¿entiendes?-una desesperación por irse lo obligó a conquistar.

—¡No! -Lillie caminó hacia él a su vez que este retrocedía- ¡Hace unos momentos te sulfuraste de celos porque mi hermano la besó! ¿y ahora no quieres verla?

—¡Sí, no quiero verla! -Satoshi no se dejó intimidar, la miró a los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula ya sin poder contenerse.

—¡Estas así desde que ganó su primera llave.! ¿Qué te impide hablar con ella?

—¿Me vas a seguir insistiendo?

—¡Si! Estoy molesta, yo tampoco se nada de ustedes dos, pero no los entiendo, ni a ti ni a ella. Desde que prefirió desaparecer a ver cómo estabas cuando enfermaste. Y ahora que ella se fue y parece que deseas borrarla de tu vida. ¡Dime que te impide!

—No quiero hablar con ella. No insistas, no te voy a responder más.

—¡Voy a insistir, quiero entenderte y saber qué pasa! ¿No se supone que si están enamorados deberían de...?

—¿ _Amor_?- Satoshi escupió esas palabras como si le quemaran la lengua.

—¿Qué te pasa? -Lillie se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Seamos claro, puedo entender que les haga ilusión creer que ella y yo tenemos algún tipo de relación porque siente algo por mí y yo pienso mucho en ella, pero ¿enamorados? Eso es imposible.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Estoy segura que ustedes podrían llegar a...

—¿Nosotros? No me entiendes, eso de "podríamos" es cosa de dos y ese no será nuestro caso porque yo a ella no la amo. ¿Te sigo explicando?

—¿Cómo puede decir cosas tan horribles?-protestó ella.

Satoshi sentía una inexplicable cólera en su interior y se sentía asustado, pero no podía detenerse, lo tenía dominado—Escúchame, no quiero verla, no quiero saber nada de ella ahora ¿entiendes? Claro que si, para alguien que se cree demasiado inteligente debería ser fácil.

Satoshi terminó de hablar y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Lillie con una sensación de haber sido golpeada. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie ahí para ver esa escena. Satoshi estaba demasiado serio y demasiado tranquilo para lo que normalmente era, y su reacción a la defensiva, tan inusual en él, terminaron por convencerla que ocultaba algo. Pero decidió dejarlo, ella sí quería hablar con Serena. Se peinó un poco y llamó a Vulpix hacia el intercomunicador para saludar juntos a la performer que ya aparecía en pantalla.

—¡Serena!-le dedicó su más hermosa sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás?

Serena movió las manos en un saludo.—¡Lillie, Vulpix!, ¡no esperaba que me llamaras hoy! ¡Me alegra mucho verte!

—Tenía que hacerlo, la Master Class es en dos semanas y estoy emocionada. Nunca he visto una.

—Será estupendo, diferente a las demás. ¡Mira Totodile, tu amigo Vulpix!

Ambos pokemon se pegaron a la pantalla y empezaron a hablar igual que sus entrenadoras.

—¿Cómo estan todos? Hau, Kiawe, Chris, Lulú, Lana, Satoshi, los extraño.

—Muy bien, hace poco Lulú regresó a Akala. También te extrañamos mucho, pero verte en televisión nos hace sentir cerca a ti.

—¿Cómo esta la salud de Satoshi?

—¡Muy bien!, el doctor se sorprendió de lo rápido que está sanando. Ya no parece enfermo. Solo esta un poco perezoso.

Serena no pudo disimular su sonrisa de felicidad—Me hace feliz oírlo, me tenía preocupada.

—Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿verdad? -Lillie vio al felicidad en el rostro de Serena y recordó su discusión de hace dos minutos

—Por supuesto, es mi amigo. Y su enfermedad lo tenia muy mal, era imposible no preocuparme. -suspiró con una sonrisa triste.

—Serena...¿lo quieres mucho, verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! Lo quiero, y a ustedes también. Se volvieron rápidamente muy preciados para mi.

Lillie sentía su corazón latir entristecido. —Yo me refería a...bueno, no importa. Ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de que te habías ido, ¡pero apenas puedas debes volver!

Serena sonrió divertida—Por supuesto, debo llevar a las artistas a Alola. Siendo reina será más fácil y...-Serena ladeó la cabeza por la vergüenza-¿Tú crees que...pueda ver a Satoshi un momento?

—¡E-Esta enfermo, debe descansar!

Serena había escuchado esa excusa ya muchas veces. Fingió toser para borrar la sombra de tristeza que se dibujaba en su rostro y eliminar la idea de Satoshi intentando ignorarla.

—Oh, Serena, veo que también tienes un resfriado, cuídate mucho.

—No te preocupes,solo tengo alergia. Me pasa a veces.

—Oh...no lo sabía- Lillie buscó cambiar el tema- Cierto, Gladio va de regreso, salió hace poco, en avión llegará a primera hora mañana.

Serena volvió a toser, no sabía que Gladio había ido a Alola, él ocultándoles cosas empeoraba su estado de ánimo.

—Iré a recibirlo.

No pudo seguir hablando al escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola al cenar.

—Ya debo irme. Dale mis saludos al todos.

—Lo haré, ¡pero ve al doctor por esa alergia. -Lillie la regañó con cariño.

—Te lo prometo -Serena le regaló una sonrisa y terminó la llamada.

Cuando colgaron ambas chicas ocultaron el rostro entre sus brazos. Serena se sentía ignorada por ambos hombres y Lillie deseaba no haber hablado con Satoshi. Todo era un enredo, esperaban que todo eso acabe pronto.

Finamente llegó la medianoche. James daba su ronda nocturna, con las luces de las velas temblando y solo sus pasos haciendo eco en la oscuridad. Era tranquilo, pacífico cuando estaba en silencio, podía incluso oír el murmullo de las plantas del jardín por el viento y eso hacia menos aburrida su ronda.

El sonido de una ventana rompiéndose le sobresaltó. Llevó su mano con el candelabro hacia el ruido para alumbrarlo, sintiendo un mal presentimiento en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

El segundo ruido de otra ventana reventando le desconcertó. Sacó de su bolsillo una pokebolas y llamó a su pokemon.

—Oricorio, ve a investigar. Deprisa, no hagas ruido.

El tercer ruido de cristales volando y voces le hicieron correr hasta la habitación de Lillie, venian de esa zona. Si algo pasaba ella era su prioridad. Para su buena suerte, Satoshi apareció junto con Pikachu en el pasillo, con su pijama y cabello despeinado, mostrando que acabada de despertar.

—¡James! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Las ventanas están cayendo!

—¡Satoshi! ¡Al suelo!

No tuvo tiempo de protestar al tirarse por orden de James. Un hombre desconocido les apuntó con dos arma justo en sus cabezas.

—¿Quien eres tú?-Masculló el más joven.

—¡La chica! -demandó el hombre armado.

James movió sus piernas hacia el hombre y lo hizo caer, encajandole un puñetazo en el estómago justo antes de que se levante.

—¡James, qué hacemos!

—¡Ve a la sección servidumbre y avísales que hay problemas! Iré donde la señorita.

Satoshi asintió y le dio instrcciones a Pikachu, ve donde las pokebolas y sácalos. Ayuden a James, no se separen de él.

Casi saltó las escaleras para bajar rápidamente, ignorando que sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Atravesó el pasillo y se encontró con toda la servidumbre despierta.

—¡Joven Satoshi!-le llamó una de las mujeres-¿Qué ese ruido?

—¿Están bien? ¿están bien?

Cuando las mujeres y hombres lo miraron con una mueca desorbitada de terror y sintió algo apuntando su cabeza el corazón se le detuvo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, levantó las manos sin darse cuenta. El arma estaba en su cabeza, estaba en su cabeza y si se movía moriría.

—¿Crees que vas a morir? - el hombre detrás de él habló- ya te hubiera matado, si no hacen nada estúpido estarán bien. Solo queremos a la chica.

¡No puede ser, Lillie!

—¡Oigan! ¡Nadie aquí va a morir! Pero si llaman a la policía cambiaré de opinión.

Satoshi, Satoshi, ¿qué haces? Muévete, Lillie está en problemas.

—Entonces déjame buscar al mayordomo para avisarle -Satoshi lucha con su voz temblorosa- el podría llamar a la policía, le avisaré

El hombre sacó con su otra manos una especie de micrófono y habló por él. — Oye, allá va un muchacho, ¿le dijeron al mayordomo que no llame a la policía? Si intenta ser un héroe puedes disparar, te doy autorización.

Golpeó ligeramente con la punta del arma la cabeza de Satoshi para indicarle que se vaya. Satoshi corrió a la habitación de Lillie, encontrando a James con las manos arriba y los ojos desorbitados. La imagen de un hombre de negro sosteniendo a Lillie con fuerza por el cuello y apuntando con un arma en su cabeza provocó que sus piernas flaquearan y cayera al suelo. Un miedo exagerado empezó a dominarlo.

—¡No le hagas daño, no la lastimes!

—¡Cierra la boca! Tú, rebusca en su cajón.

Los otros dos hombres presentes buscaron en cada cajón de la habitación. Moviendo y lanzando al suelo todas las cosas que los estorbaba. Al parecer estaban con poco tiempo, el que los mandó les estaba presionando.

—¡Gladio dijo que estaría aquí! ¡Rápido!

¿Gladio? ¿Había dicho Gladio?

—¡Aquí esta!

El hombre agitó en el aire un pañuelo de hilo de seda en señal de victoria, sus compañeros rieron y revisaron la prenda, prenda que les borró la sonrisa al verla.

—¡No! Ella no es. Es un Vulpix.

—Debemos buscar a la chica con el pañuelo del Cutiefly.

—¡Vamonos, no hay tiempo para ver la sección servidumbre! Niña ¿Gladio no está aquí?

—¡Ya se los dije, él no vive aquí! -respondió Lilie con un tono desesperado.

El hombre hizo una mueca indiferente y la soltó para salir con sus hombres por el balcón, dejando oir sus gritos hasta que desparecieron por completo. James y Satoshi apenas reaccionaron por Lillie.

—¡Lillie! ¿te lastimaron?

—¡Ah! ¡Malditos impresentables! ¡Podrían haber tocado la puerta o entrado por una ventana! ¿Hicieron eso? ¡Claro que no! ¿Quien va a pagar todo este desastre? Tratarme así ¡mi cuarto es un desastre!...¡Malditos impresentables!

Después gritar con todos sus pulmones, Lillie se puso a llorar descontroladamente sobre la alfombra, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus muñecas. Mientras James y Vulpix trataban de calmarla, Satoshi aún respiraba con dificultad, intentó pararse pero sus piernas seguían sin responder, sacudió su cabeza para quitar el mareo por la impresion. ¿Había pasado todo aquello?

 **(Fin de la parte uno)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Parte dos)**

 _"Mi cuerpo se ha ido_

 _Pero mi corazón se ha quedado contigo"_

Nada la obligaba a esperarlo en el aeropuerto, ella quería hacerlo. Desde que Lillie le dijo que fu a Alola de manera tan repentina la preocupación la llenaba. Le hubiera gustado ir, pero ella no podía volver a ese lugar, hacerlo era peligroso. Apretaba más sus manos contra su pecho mirando los vuelos, de vez en cuando una persona la reconocía y la saludaba, calmando sus nervios. Serena terminaba sonriendo como habia aprendido a hacerlo, independientemente de sus sentimientos, provocando que se olvidara por solo unos segundos sus nervios. Gladio seguía en su cabeza. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de que esté bien.

Sobretodo, necesitaba verlo y pedirle perdón.

Nuevamente estaba poniendo excusas para olvidarlo. Y él había sido una muy buena.

Todo esto la había ayudado a conocerse un poco más. Conocerse a uno mismo puede ser tan divertido como aterrador, eso lo pudo comprobar. Había entendido que podía llegar a ser tan testaruda cuando se decidía, que podía llegar a lastimarse sola por ocultarse las cosas y que podía ser muy esquiva cuando estaba asustada. Y podía seguir diciendo más y más cosas buenas y malas.

Pero todo eso era ella, esas eran las cosas buenas de las que su actual yo estaba hecho, y debía fortalecer sus cualidades y manejar sus defectos. Sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que evitaban salir, sólo quería verlo y pedirle perdón por haberle hecho eso.

Entonces lo vio bajar, él y su característico rostro tranquilo. Le gustaba lo callado que llegaba a ser en distintas situaciones, pero mucho se guardaba las cosas para él. Esperaba que todo esté bien.

—¡Gladio!

Él sólo se sorprendió por verla, no recordó llamarla y avisarle de su regreso. Serena corrió a su encuentro, esquivando a las personas que le impedían el paso, casi tropezando pero sin dejar de correr. Al llegar a su lado dobló su cuerpo para respirar, agitada por correr y las emociones sacudiendo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? -fue lo único que dijo.

Ella solo sonrió, sintiendo esas palabras como un cuchillo. Unas palabras amables no costaban mucho. Pero no se lo demostraría.

—Estaba preocupada por ti. Eso es todo.

—Entiendo.

Gladio no era malo, pero prefería mantenerse al margen sabiendo que Serena no estaba del todo bien. No dijo nada cuando empezó a caminar con ella siguiéndolo, no dijo nada cuando ella guardó silencio mientras pedía que le dieran un auto, y no mencionó palabra cuando ella se subió en el asiento de adelante con él. Le ocultaba algo y lo sabia.

—Gladio, ¿todo bien en tu viaje?

—Normal, pude hablar con algunos inversionista, los trabajos van muy bien.

—¿Viste a Lillie?

—Si.

—¿A Satoshi?

—También

—¿Cómo está?

—Mejor que nunca. No parece enfermo.

Serena ya lo sabía. El recuerdo de su última conversación con él resonaron en su cabeza

 _"Será mejor que ya no hablemos. Concéntrate en entrenar hasta que seas reina."_

Era verdad, también había entendido que estaba completamente enamorada de Satoshi, que no podía evitar pensar en él y sonreír, que no podía recordar esas últimas palabras y sentir que su corazón se rompía. No podía evitarlo, pero si manejarlo. Ella ya no estaba, pero su corazon lo habia dejado con él en Alola. Respiró una y otra vez para calmarse, tratando de pensar mejor.

—¡Serena!, ¡hace unos minutos estabamos a punto de matarnos y no te diste cuenta!

La mencionada abrió ampliamente sus ojos, esforzandose por volver a la realidad y captar que el auto donde estaba se encontraba estacionado a un lado del camino.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

—¿Qué? Una auto se atravesó y casi nos impacta, logré esquivarlo y salimos de la carretera. ¿Tú dónde estás?

Sacudió la cabeza para volver otra vez a la realidad y entender que Gladio le estaba hablando.

—Cuidado, llegar y morir es lo ultimo que haria. -fue todo lo que respondió.

—¿Estas bien?-preguntó con fastidio.

—Muy bien -sonrió con delicadeza - si morimos ahora el mundo no podrá ver mi comercial. ¡Hola!, soy Serena, reina de Kalos, les presento el producto que mantendrá saludables a sus pokemon. ¡Mejor que la superpocion! Llévese uno por el precio de dos y Gladio de dará una paliza.

Serena empezó a reírse sola por su chiste y Gladio empezó a ignorarla.

—Lo haré bien, estaremos juntos mucho tiempo y puedo mejorar si me lo propongo, ¡yo jamás me doy por vencida!

 ** _*pip* *pip* *Serena es mi mejor amiga*_**

Serena dejó la charla para despues porque con su mano ocultaba su risa, ese gracioso timbre que le obligó a poner nunca dejaba de provocarle el mismo efecto. Gladio volvió a maldecir, nunca lo llaman, por eso aceptó ponerlo, y era justo esa semana cuando parecía que todo el mundo lo necesitaba.

—¡Suena muy gracioso!

—Pues no veo que a Satoshi le haya dado mucha risa.

Serena guardó silencio. Gladio sabía que sacar ese tema significaba discutir, y cada vez que eso pasaba intentar reconciliarse era difícil.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es verdad. Tu timbre es ahora el último recuerdo mío que tiene antes de irse.

—¿Irse?

Serena ya no aguantó. Miraba a Gladio con miles de pregunyas6 en su boca, pero si las decía era seguro que él nunca hablaría. Esperó una respuesta que Gladio se dignó a darle cinco minutos después.

—Abandona Alola. Nuevamente viajará como entrenador a una región inexplorada. Será el mismo día de la Master Class.

 _"Será mejor que ya no hablemos. Concéntrate en entrenar hasta que seas reina."_

Gladio tenía curiosidad por ver la reacción de esa chica, ¿lloraría?, ¿gritaría? Solo la miraba de reojo, pero pudo notar que temblaba.

—Gladio, tu crees que yo...soy...¿bonita?

A ver, le acabo de decir que el amor de su vida se va a ir y nunca le dijo nada, ¿y tu me sales con que si eres bonita? ¡la que necesita un psicólogo eres tú!

—¿Desde cuándo... —preguntó Gladio ácidamente—... necesitas mis halagos?

—Desde que he descubierto que es agradable oir de tu boca ese tipo de cosas —sonrió divertida y con ganas de jugar.

Gladio suspiró—Si, lo creo. Todas las personas que te miran lo piensan, ¿eres vanidosa?

—Amm...¿gracias?-Serena dudó

Llegaron a la casa de Serena, pero ella no se bajó.

—¿Bajarás conmigo?-le preguntó

—Voy a mi hotel.

—¡Deja que te invite algo de beber! Mi madre dice que te ve más pálido de lo normal ¿estás comiendo? ¿Cómo estás pagando ese hotel?

Definitivamente Serena le daba miedo. ¿No iba a decirle nada de Satoshi? A menos que...no, Serena no haría ese tipo ¡Pero donde dejaba a Satoshi! Tal vez no le escuchó bien, era lógico. ¡Serena, Satoshi se va lejos y tal vez se muera!

—Un vaso -respondió con resignación- y solo porque respeto a tu madre.

Serena abrió la puerta de su casa, que esté con llave significaba que Grace había salido. Corrió al patio y Rhyhorn tampoco estaba.

—No está, pero puedo invitarte yo.

Gladio se entretuvo con ese pokemon volador cuyo nombre desconocía. Era bonito, pero ninguno superaba a su Umbreon. Cuando Serena regresó con una merienda rápida y se sentó a su lado, empezó a sentir que era tiempo de decirle que ya no debía estar con él, que ya tenía una solución. Ella podía ser capaz de soportar su carácter sin quejarse, haciendo inevitablemente que él se sintiera un poco mal.

—Yo cocino muy bien, eso se llama...

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Serena decidió dejar su explicación para después y regalarle su atención. Pero Gladio, al verla tan sonriente y atenta, se sintió incapaz de decirle nada.

Si, era mejor no decirle nada. Si se enteraba, que lo hiciera por labios que no fueran de él. Si Serena había tomado la decisión de ayudarlo, lo cumpliría. Por eso le gustaba, por eso la encontraba tan interesante. Y comprendió que, el hecho de que ella no dijera nada por el repentino viaje de Satoshi era por que ella era débil cuando amaba, pero era fuerte cuando se esforzaba, y era ambas cuando tomaba decisiones. Supuso que estaba dolida por dentro, pero era sus ganas de cumplir su promesa más fuerte. Definitivamente era la mejor opción para ser una reina.

—Olvídalo.

—Si haces lo mismo...

Serena agachó el rostro, visiblemente molesta.— ¡Nunca me cuentas qué pasa! ¡si no quieres trabajar como solo dilo!

—No ponga palabras en mi boca.

—¡Es que no te entiendo! Sin somos amigos puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

—Si me trajiste para quejarte conmigo, creo que puedo irme. Perdóname pero...

Gladio no pudo seguir hablando, las primeras lágrimas iban cayendo por el rostro de Serena. Bajó la mirada, era incómodo por verla llorar y no saber qué hacer. Nunca pasaba situaciones así.

—Los siento- Serena le dio una sonrisa amarga- pero esto me pone triste. No se supone que fuera así, no tenía que ser así. ¿No podíamos ser como todos? Siento que no vale la pena.

—¿Lo ves ahora? Es muchos para ti.-evitar mirarla, estaba completamente incómodo.

—¡No lo es! El problema eres tú.

—Está bien -todo para poder salir de ahí- lo siento, hablaremos más seguido. ¿Puedo comer?

Gladio se tapó la boca, ¡es que se moría de hambre! Miró al piso y luego a Serena, al plato, a Serena y al piso.

A Serena no le importó que Gladio la estuviera mirando con un rostro confundido y paralizado, solo se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Por favor, Gladio, no me niegues esto.

Aunque...ahora era como una flor a la que acababan de arrancar.

Serena como una flor lastimada ...no iba a negar que le gustaba. Pero él odiaba la deblidad, y los momentos de Serena dócil y delicada era _bellos_ , pero tenían que ser _cortos_. ¿Qué clase de reina debilucha tenía entre su brazos? Debido a que la tela de su prenda era delgada, pudo sentir las lágrimas de Serena perdiéndose en ella. Gladio no quería verla ni sentirla triste, así que tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Serena y la obligó a verlo a los ojos, con mirada dura, acercando sus labios a las de ella, deseando fuertemente que ella reaccionara y lo alejara, incluso golpeara o insultara. Necesitaba verla reaccionar, encenderse en desprecio por tal gesto. Porque él no era Satoshi, ella no estaba enamorada de él, y esa cercanía no podía estar bien. Necesitaba verla encenderse en desprecio.

Pero ella no hacía nada, aceptaba la cercanía de él. Incluso cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de él limpiaban sus lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas, ojos, mentón y labios.

Pero...era entretenido verla suplicando su cercanía.

Aprovechó que ella seguía abrazandolo para meterse entre sus cabellos. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Empezó a marearse...cerrando más el abrazo. Pero, cuando ella suspiró, volvió en si. Serena con ese abrazo le estaba mostrando todo lo que ocultaba: decepción, miedo, tristeza. Cada emocion que ella se guardaba para si misma. Tuvo que usar todo su auto control para evitar tocarla más. De alguna manera le recordó al pokemon que acabada de ver. Ella era muy rara aveces.

—Gladio...estás muy mimoso. ¿Estas bien?

Ahí sí que volvió en sí. Serena lo miraba con curiosidad. ¿Mimoso? ¿Él mimoso?

A ver, ¿Quién estaba guiando a quien?

—Todo lo que necesitaba era saber si me rechazadas un simple abrazo y olvidar tu indiferencia. Pasaste la prueba, seguiré contigo, ¡Esto es maravilloso!

—Bien, creo que ya estas bien.-Gladio ya no quería verla, se sentía extraño.

—Lo estoy, gracias. Nunca creí que limpiarías mis lágrimas y me acariciaras el cabello, eres muy dulce en el fondo. ¿Seré la primera que hizo tal descubrimiento? No lo sé, pero no diré nada. Traeré postre.

Dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y se fue con la alegría de un niño al que le acaban de comprar un dulce. Gladio cariñoso fue lo más extraño que vio. Aun después de esa noche que la besó, tenía fuertes convicciones que él solo se guardaba las cosas y trataba de compensarlo siendo fuerte, sí, todo esa noche desde que la besó y que te que diré en el próximo capítulo porque soy mala.

Gladio siguió en la misma posición un buen rato. Más por sus repentinos sentimientos encontrados que por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿De donde vino esas ganas estar con Serena así?

—¡Maldita sea!

—¿Eh? ¿dijiste algo?

El muchacho se levantó sin responderle, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo rubio a la vez que iba metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y giraba para ir hacia la puerta. Pero regresó para llevarse el plato, que el odiaba desperdiciar.

Serena salió corriendo de la cocina—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a ver al psicólogo.

* * *

 _¿De qué esta hecha una chica? Ella está hecha de cosas dulces, melodías alegres, gentileza y belleza. Ellas son capaces de sonreír a pesar de todo. Son las más fuertes cuando protegen y las más delicadas cuando aman**_

Las palabras de Arias resonaban en su cabeza, las repetia una y otra vez tratando de recordarlas, se habían vuelto su código para esos momentos de tensión. Serena estaba estaba a punto de volver a luchar por la corona. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, incluso juraba que le dolía el estómago. La emoción, la incertidumbre, el miedo, la excitación, su corazón estaba demasiado lleno. Sus seis pokemon la miraban ansiosos, sacudiendose y estirando las patas, alas y colas. Serperior envolvió el cuerpo de su entrenadora y acarició con su mejilla la mejilla de ella, tanto como para calmarse a sí misma como a su entrenadora. Entonces todos se reunieron a su alrededor y Serena se agachó un poco para hablarles.

—Delphox, Sylveon, Pancham, Totodile, Swellow, Serperior ¿Están listos? ¡No nos vamos a rendir por nada!

Todos sus pokemon se unieron en un círculo y gritaron para darse ánimos, saltando y riendo. Cuando la señorita los llamó para tomar sus puestos entraron cada uno a su pokebola y Serena se miró una vez más en el espejo para alisar su falda azul, entonces oyó un ruido en uno de sus bolsillos. Metió la mano para sacar lo que ocasionaba el ruido y se sorprendió, era una pequeña hoja de papel que contenía la delicada caligrafía de Gladio.

 _Be beautiful, be you_ _(Ser hermosa, se tú)_

Serena sonrió y apretó el papel contra su pecho, tenía razón, solo debía ser ella y divertirse. Esforzarse y no rendirse, como esa persona especial le había enseñado.

Y al llegar y meter la primera llave en la cerradura, supo que no había marcha atrás.

* * *

—¡Chicos, silencio que ya comienza!

Todos los capitanes y amigos de Serena se sentaron frente al enorme televisor, trayendo toda clase de dulces, bocadillos, refrescos y pulmones preparados para animar a Serena. Incluso Kiawe trajo a su hermanita, que no dejaba de saltar por la impaciencia.

—¡Qué nervios!, ¡tiemblo de nervios!-Hau abrazaba a Raichu con toda sus fuerzas.

—¡Será la primera vez que veamos una Master Class!-Chris y Togedemaru mordían una galletas por la tensión.

—¡Satoshi, baja rápido! -Lillie gritó desde las escaleras, Satoshi se demoraba más de lo normal.

—¡Ya voy!

Lulú también gritó—¡Baja! Ya va a comenzar.

—¡Ya voy!

Satoshi acomodó sus últimas pertenencias en su mochila y la cerró delicadamente. Echó un último vistazo a esa habitación que usó por mas tres años, caminó lentamente por ella, meditando lo que había vivido en Alola. Sentimientos confundidos lo embargaron, la iba a extrañar, ese lugar, a todos, no iba a negarlo, pero él no era alguien que debiera estar siempre ahí. Su sangre de entrenador, de aventurero, le rogaba por libertad, por descubrir, incluso si aún la enfermedad anidaba en su cuerpo. Pikachu tenía las orejas agachadas, con una expresión triste. Pero él también quería disfrutar un aire nuevo. No iba a reclamar, iba a sonreír como siempre, igual que su entrenador. Había sido difícil rechazar la oferta de luchar por otra liga, había sido difícil decirle sí a Gladio para quedarse en Alola, había sido difícil no pensar en querer viajar incluso si estaba desesperado por eso, pero lo que más le afectaba fue el hecho de saber que fue innecesario todo eso, nunca estuvo obligado, solo lo hacía por todos ellos y por eso se obligó a sonreír todo el tiempo hasta olvidar. Esos días enfermos tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, y Satoshi jamás consideraba las cosas como una pérdida de tiempo. Conocerse era emocionante y aterrador, pero algo faltaba...

—¡Satoshi, baja!

—¡Ya voy! Vamos, amigo. Será nuestra última noche aquí, vamos a disfrutar como nunca antes. Estamos listos para esto. ¡Un nuevo lugar por descubrir después de tantos años!

—¡Pika!

Y cuando todos estaban sentados frente al enorme televisor y vieron salir a Serena, no pudieron hacer más que gritar.

—¡GO, SERENA!

 **(Fin de la Parte dos)**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

*= sacado del libro "El castillo vagabundo".

**= sacado del manga Kuroshitsuji, se me hace perfecto para lo que va a pasar después. Sé que no todas las chicas son así, yo soy más seca que un desierto xD

Respecto al cap anterior: ¡pobre Hau! no lo odien él no es malo, solo vive en su mundo lleno de amor y magia. Espero que este capítulo le haya hecho decir "¿que rayos estoy leyendo?". Les quiero dar muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, sé que hasta este punto ya no saben qué esperar de este fic, pero cada parte escrita es importante aunque a ves no parezca ¿Cómo conoces un personaje si no vives y hablas con él?

Y realmente no me gusta nada como quedó el cap 15 por lo que lo reescribiré, vean el capítulo 15 en algunos días, al comienzo pondré un aviso de "resubido". Es el único capítulo de este fic que detesto.

 **CURIOSIDADES** :

-El fic no se iba a llamar Good Luck, sino Fly On.

-El nombre de "región inexplorada de Tabanta" lo saqué de TLOZ Minish Cap (adoro ese juego)

-Después de consultar me resolvieron la duda: El género de este fic es tragicomedia.

-El cambio de summary debía pasar tarde o temprano.

-Si hay problemas con mi tiempo serán más de 20 capítulos.

-La historia original de GL dura solo 10 capítulos.

-El fic fue escrito con tres canciones, solo les mostré una.

-En wattpad tienen diecisiete porque...quiero más sufrimiento :D

-La escena de Gladio y Serena es mi favorita 7u7 Quería mostrarlo "malo" sin llegar a lo "villano". Este fic no tiene un villano, tampoco un cupido, por eso es difícil para mí encajar varias piezas.

-Una chica me confesó que por mi fic le gusta el AshxGladio :'v Gracias por la confianza chica :) y por dejar que lo cuente xD

 **CAPÍTULOS RESTANTES:**

 **Parte 17: La reina de Kalos:** ¿De qué está hecha una chica? Ella está hecha de cosas dulces, melodías alegres, gentileza y belleza. Es capaz de sonreír a pesar de todo. Ella era así, ella se alzó con la corona. Ella había cumplido sus sueños. Ahora Serena sería su más grande inspiración para luchar por sus sueños. Quiero regresar al día en que esto se acabó.

 **Parte 18: Fly on...:** Como una bandada de pájaros debemos separarnos hasta que llegue el día donde volemos juntos otra vez. Me recibiste con una sonrisa, despídeme con una. Amar es sinónimo de libertad...es necesario dejarte volar, porque las aves no vuelan siempre, y algún día, cuando descanses, yo estaré aquí esperando por ti.

 **Parte 19: Amnesia: S** erena...es un error que estemos juntos, gracias por entrar en mi vida. Sin embargo, no romperé mi promesa contigo, Gladio. Tengo algo que debes escuchar. Que quede grabado en tu memoria. Quiero que recuerdes que soy yo a quien tú siempre amaste y que tu mente por esta amnesia me olvidó.

 **Parte 20: Un falso final feliz:** Creo que te conocí a los seis años, en un bosque, en un campamento, en un pueblo desconocido. No necesitamos de la suerte, somos tu y yo. Y seremos felices, a nuestra manera, aunque la gente piense que no. Seremos felices...a nuestra manera.

Con esos títulos ya pueden hacer sus teorías de cómo termina este fic, a ver a ver xD

Ah, si por alguna razón no quieres dejarme review recuerda que puedo decirle a Lulú y a Gladio que dejaste a Lillie embarazada, no te estoy amenazando ni ná, digo nomas :D

 _-Daromi-_


	17. La Reina de Kalos

**Kalos, Agosto. Lunes 02. 1:00 a.m.**

—Ella está hecha de cosas dulces, melodías alegres, gentileza y belleza. Ellas son capaces de sonreír a pesar de todo. Son las más fuertes cuando protegen y las más delicadas cuando aman. Poesía y filosofía. Danza y lucha, amor y guerra. Aria me dijo todo eso. Dijo que era lo que debía ser.

—Suena un poco raro...mmm... pero algo lindo, creo que ya eres así.

—¿De verdad?

Satoshi sonrió— Yo creo que mejor, nunca te rindes, siempre lo intentas y te levantas a cada momento, tus pokemon te admiran y confían en ti. Solo ser tú es lo que te hará ganar.

Serena dejó escapar una risa avergonzada. —Gracias, pero sigo pensando que "no rendirse hasta el final" es mucho mejor.

—¡Por supuesto! -la voz de Satoshi resonó en sus oidos- Y tu eres así. Por eso no me preocupo. Es extraño.

—¿Extraño? -Serena no se explicó el repentino cambio de tema.- ¿Qué es extraño?

—Siempre confío en ti. Como si supiera que eres capaz de todo a pesar de que los demás piensen que no. Siempre estas rodeadas de cosas bonitas y si no es así te encargas de volverlo bonito. Tus sueños te animan a intentarlo. Es muy extraño. Eres como...

Satoshi entonces guardó silencio. Serena no lo escuchó responder nada más, esperó paciente, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo.

—¿...Satoshi?

—Ya debe ser de madrugada en Kalos. Perdón, te estoy desvelando. Debes descansar. Será mejor que ya no hablemos. Concéntrate en entrenar hasta que seas reina.

* * *

 **Kalos, Agosto. Lunes 25. 8:00 p.m.**

Serena estaba sentada y aburrida, sin entender nada sobre el porqué estaba ahí. Gladio no parecía interesado en ella, sino que tenía enterrada la nariz en un montón de papeles y tomaba de lo más tranquilo un líquido que no pensaba invitarle porque ni notaba su presencia, o solo la ignoraba.

—Eh...Gladio...¿por qué me llamaste? -le preguntó por sexta vez.

El mencionado dejó la botella a un lado pero siguió viendo los papeles, lanzándole apenas una mirada fugaz y más papeles para que los guardara.

—Ya son las ocho, esto queda lejos de mi casa y no veo que tengas muchas ganas de acompañarme

La misma respuesta.

—¡Estoy aquí desde las siete! Si no fuera por Umbreon ya me hubiera ido. ¿A donde se fue?

—Le gusta salir de noche.

—Se ha llevado bastante bien con Sylveon, se ven muy bien juntos. ¿Verdad?

—...mmhmm...

Serena decidió que pasados quince minutos se iría. Se acomodó mejor en su lugar frente a él mientras lo veía en su ritual de beber esa cosa, leer y pasarle papeles.

Cinco minutos.

—Kalos pronto estará en otoño, es una excelente época para hacer las presentaciones. Los colores naranja decoran bien las fotos...Este clima es elegante ¿no crees?

—..mmhmm...

Diez minutos.

—Está haciendo frío. ¿Te estás abrigado? No has comido desde que llegamos, yo podría preparar algo, creo que mi mamá te dio quesos.

—No gracias, soy intolerante a tu tontería.

Quince minutos.

—Ya me voy, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

—Me doy cuenta.

Serena lo miró completamente confundida.

—¿Y por qué me has llamado?

—No estoy leyendo cartas, son papeles importantes de la corporación.

Entonces le arrojó varias hojas que ella frenéticamente intentó coger en el aire. Esa imagen le causó gracia y le hizo reír.

—¡Qué Butterfree está conmigo!

—¡No seas así! ¡no entiendo nada de lo que está escrito!

—Sólo mira los numéritos, bah.

Serena apretó los labios a verlo actuar y hablar cada vez más relajado. Que era muy raro verlo relajado frente a ella sin guardar su fiel orgullo. Hasta podía contarle un chiste y seguro se reirá. ¿Qué le estará pasando? Total, Serena siguió viendo hasta que sus ojos azules dieron con un bello número.

—No puede ser...-su cuerpo resbaló por el sofá. -...estás mal, muy mal.

Gladio sonrió— Si supieras lo graciosa que te ves impactada...

—Sigo pensando que deberías decirle a Satoshi y Li...

Gladio reaccionó de su extraño letargo para verla mal.

—No. No ocurrirá nada bueno.

—¡Pero podría ocurrir! ¿por qué no les dices? Estoy segura que te van a ayudar. ¡Muy segura!

—Deja. No entiendes. No seas testaruda.

—Es que tengo razón.

—A veces eres desesperante.

—A veces me das motivos para ser desesperante.

Gladio la miró por el rabillo del ojo, Satoshi solía responderle de esa forma cuando se enojaba con él.

—Estas muy relajado ¿Por qué estás tomando?

—¿Tomando? No es nada malo. Es una bebida típica de Alola.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

—No te lo diré.

Serena no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero—Siempre me dejas de lado. Quiero que me digas todo lo que debo saber.

—Debes saber...¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, vamos a hablar ahora mismo.

Gladio lanzó los papeles al aire y se recostó por completo en su sofá, estirando los brazos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pero tu me lo dijiste, tooodo lo que debes saber.

—¿Estás bien? -Serena rodó los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Claaaaaro, gracias a ti.

—¿A mi?

—Por supuesto. No te has quejado nada...y me sorprende , si supieras que podrían matarte...si supieras.

—¡Me van a matar! -Serena ahogó un grito con su mano.

—...mmhmm...

—¡Eso es verdad!

—Lo que quieras...shhhhh.

—¡No estás siendo inteligente!

Gladio se acomodó mejor en su sitio y guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo, con lo ojos cerrados que le daban una apariencia de paz. Serena tenía curiosidad por saber si se había dormido o la estaba ignorando. Dejó su lugar para sentarse junto a él y mirarlo profundamente. Se acercó un poco más, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que parecia tener; pero no, esto no es una historia donde llueven besos cuando está uno dormido, claro que no, sino que se puso una almohada en la cara para simular una máscara y le susurró con una voz opaca y fantasmal.

—Uhhhh Gladio, soy tu inteligencia, sé que no hablo mucho contigo pero debes escucharme. Dile todo a tus amigos y no hagas nada tonto.

Gladio estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para saber que Serena quería molestarlo y lo suficientemente ebrio para tomar valor y arrancarle la almohada de la cara, para tomarle el mentón y verla mejor a los ojos. Serena tensó todo su cuerpo por el repentino contacto, Gladio estaba fuera de sus casillas.

—¿Eres graciosa a tu modo, sabes? Peroooo... sigues siendo algo débil. Venga, aprovechame ahora que estoy sintiendo que nada me importa...deja que me acomodo...listo...ya, dale.

Serena quitó su mano y le regañó.

—Entonces aprovecharé para decirte lo que pienso. ¡Eres un tonto! Estoy segura que podrían ayudarte

—¿No te siente muy capaz de ayudarme tu sola?

—Claro que sí, pero ellos deben saber, sobre todo Lillie, es tu hermana.

—Y por ser mi hermana debo cuidarla, por eso no diré nada. Podría querer hacer algo que la ponga en peligro. Abandoné mi entrenamiento con mis pokemon para hacer algo que no quiero con el fin de que ella pueda disfrutar su viaje de entrenadora después buscar una cura para mi madre. No quiero que esté encerrada en cuatro paredes, si esto le hubiera ocurrido a ella la hubiera hundido en la tristeza y culpa. Yo puedo soportar esos sentimiento.

Serena sintió un pequeño brinco de su corazón. Este chico parecía muy serio, pero quería mucho a Lillie. Pero no le gustaba que se guardara las cosas y busque ser fuerte por si solo. Tal vez se comportaba muy áspero con ella para que dejara de ser débil, aunque Serena no sabia qué debilidad miraba Gladio en ella. Un sentimiento de admiración y respeto hacia él nació, junto con el deseo de ayudarlo.

—No te voy a dejar - hablo con una voz suave- pero no quiero que ellos estén ajenos.

—...mmhmm...

—¡Y sigo sin saber porqué me llamaste!

—Tuuu...Serenna..eres una chica muy interesante ¿lo sabias? Deja que te dé un abrazo...

Serena logró quitarse justo a tiempo y sentarse al otro extremo del sofá.

—¡No hagas eso! Somos amigos pero no tanto como para dejar que me abraces así.

—¿Éramos amigos? Ah, con razón dijiste a ese extraño que era tu amigo Glaaaaaadioo.

—¡Reacciona ya!

—Calla, me duele la cabeza

—No me hables así o me voy a ir .

—Vete.

—Soy amable y así me pagas. No eres justo.

—Nada es justo. Sin embargo, te quedas.

—Mamá me solía decir que si hago una promesa debo cumplirla. Me quedaré contigo.

—No sé, no me parece un buen consejo.

—Pero yo amo a mi madre.

—Y yo amo las malasadas pero no sigo sus consejos

—¿Te gustan las malasadas? No lo sabía. Si consigo la receta yo podría...

—Ya, ya, Serena, no soy Satoshi ¿Qué clase de proyección estas haciendo conmigo? Estaré mareado pero no estoy tonto.

Serena sintió que esas palabras la herian. Giró el rostro y ocultó la triste curvatura de sus labios con su mano.

—Siempre piensa que te comparo con él, nunca aceptas que puedes ser importante para mi también.

—No te puedo importar tanto.

—Lo haces.

— Cuando quisiste trabaja conmigo no hubo un acuerdo que diga que me ibas a tratar como tu hijo, no quiero que me trates así, No me gusta, es molesto...y raro...y me desconcentra.

Serena cruzó los brazos—Pues debería, a tu futura esposa no le gustará un marido tan amargado

—No soy tu hijo, ni tu hermanito, ni tu novio. A veces creo que sólo me tratas asi por pena. Admitelo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No es cierto!

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Quiero que sonri...

—Esto no es un cuento donde las sonrisas curan lo problemas, Serena. Me tienes pena.

—¡No te tengo pena! ¡eres mi amigo y no voy a dejar que nada te pase!

Gladio abrió lentamente los ojos que hasta este punto seguian cerrados. Siempre era así. Cada vez que mencionaban a Satoshi terminaba discutiendo. Pero continuaba suficientemente sobrio para saberlo y suficientemente ebrio para no importarle.

—Apuesto a que si digo: "¡ahí está Satoshi!", tu dirás: "¿¡donde!?"

—¡Ya deja de molestarme!

—¡Eso! ¡Denunciame! Debes estar cansada de que te trate tan mal.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres como un niño! Solo haces que me preocupe.

—¿Qué le viste?, bueno... si es por ser el mejor entrenador que he conocido, un fuerte rival, voluntad de hierro, espíritu aventurero, podria entender. Aun no puedo creer que Hau le ganara... que triiiiiste.

—Hau mejoró -Serena aplaudió al recordar la promesa cumplida de su amigo- pero Satoshi nunca se da por vencido y seguro que tendrán una revancha.

—Déjalo, cuando seas reina tendrás muchos pretendientes ¿Sabías que Kalm acaba de terminar con Mei?

—No me interesan esas noticias, Satoshi es especial para mi.

—¿Especial por qué?Ah... ¿porque lo besaste? Bah, ¿entonces, si yo te beso soy especial?

Serena lo miró, asqueada.—No hagas esas bromas, no me gusta.

—Y tu a Satoshi tampoco~

—¡No me interesa!

—¡Que agresiva estas!, recuerda que debes sonreír, estas destilando violencia con esa cara de Mankey.

— Ya me estas preocupando, estas mareado y podrías lastimarte o lastimar a alguien.

—¡Sereeena! Eres muy amable o francamente tonta.

—¡Me voy, eres insoportable!

—Tanto estar conmigo se te pegó el lenguaje educado."Insoportable"... te queda bien, como el lenguaje de una reina. Eso de "no te rindas hasta el final" es bonito pero utópico... Utópico...que bonita palabra...pero funciona, funciona en mucho niveles. No me gusta hablar así pero tuve que aprender por eso, esto y lo otro...

Serena nunca lidió con una situación así, y tampoco quería, así que tomó las pocas cosas que tenía y se levantó para irse. Solo dio unos pasos cuando sintió la mano de él sujetándola con fuerza. Se giró con rapidez, la cabeza de ese chico seguía hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera.

—Lo que...te dije de besarte fue hipotésis, y debo probarla. ¿O era teoría? Ser dueño de un laboratorio y no saber las diferencias de eso, qué vergüenza. Por eso estoy como estoy. Me duele la cabeza...o era variable...hace mucho que no entreno, le hace falta a mi vida...creo que era hipótesis.

Gladio seguía lo suficientemente sobrio para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo y lo suficientemente ebrio para atraerla hacia él.

—¡Que estas haciendo!- Serena gritó escandalizada.- ¡Me estás asustando!

—No te haré nada...-arrastró la voz y tomó sus dos manos con fuerza.

—¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!

Serena estaba tan asustada que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Fueron esos segundos de soltarse y estabilizarse que Gladio aprovechó para alcanzarla. Sintió las manos de él sujetando su brazo y tirando de el para atraerla y se quedará a su lado

Y simplemente sucedió.

Fue un beso nada forzoso. Los ojos de Serena estaban desorbitados de la sorpresa, realmente lo había hecho, a pesar de sus reclamos y de siempre mantenerla en distancia la estaba besando. Gladio tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados y no respiraba, como si fuera una estatua. Entonces, aprovechó el momento donde él aflojó el agarre para subir su mano a su rostro y profundizar el beso que ella logró empujarlo y salir corriendo del lugar. Estaba demasiado alterada como para intentar abofetearlo. Solo quería irse a casa.

En algún momento del camino, el aire llegó a sus pulmones como un montón de agujas, y el corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. Le dolía la nariz y la garganta, recordandole que no había respirado mientras corría, y que si seguía así terminaría doliendole el costado. Abrió la puerta de su casa y la cerró de un portazo, agradeciendo que su madre no esté. Corriendo entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a su habitación.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Caminó ansiosa por su habitación en penumbras, frotándose las manos por la tristeza. Se esforzaba por contener la cólera, la confusión y la violenta timidez al recordar lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos. Ya no puedo verlo, ya no puedo verlo. Y la escena se repetía y un nudo en la garganta aparecía. Ya no puedo verlo otra vez...

Sentía una inexplicable culpa, sobre todo porque sus pensamientos la llevaban al día que se despidió de Satoshi hace años. La sonrisa del chico apareció en su mente ¿Que habrá sentido él ese día? Nunca se lo dijo, porque él no siente nada por ella más que una amistad y le dijo que se olvidará de él esa noche por teléfono. La futura Reina de Kalos sintió un cúmulo de emociones frustrantes anidar en ella. Gladio acababa de besarla, y sentía una culpa inexplicable por lo que estaba pasando.

Hasta que se quedó quieta, tranquila, muda, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, sin la luna para acompañarla. Tal vez lo confundí, tal vez cree que siento algo por él. Pero él no parece esa clase de persona...

Serena sacudió su cabeza y tragó el nudo en su garganta. El silencio la llenó de paz, no pasa absolutamente nada, solo dile que no lo quieres y hazle sentir lo mismo que Satoshi te hizo sentir.

Entonces sintió otra vez el nudo y se lo tuvo que tragar. Corrió a la ventana para abrirla y recibir el aire que le estaba faltando. Solo dile que no lo quieres y hazle sentir lo mismo que Satoshi te hizo sentir. Otra vez el nudo la ahogaba y cerró la ventana para no sentir nada ni ver nada otra vez, y aprovechó el silencio para quedarse tranquila, sentarse en su cama, inmóvil, y recuperar la compostura poco a poco.

Respiraba agotada, había ganado la partida contra la situación. No hizo ningún ruido más que su respiración. Sus pupilas temblaban, su manos temblaban, había ganado contra la situación.

Entonces sintió que si seguía ganando únicamente contra la situación, lo único que haría era matarse de pena.

Ya no podía escoger decisiones que le convengan a todos menos a ella. Si iba a ganar, entonces iba a ser contra ella misma, en ese mismo momento. Iba a sostener las conversación consigo misma que tanto se había negado a tener.

Ah...el cambio es aterrador...dejar algo es aterrador.

No vale la pena sentirse así. Estos sentimientos que tanto miedo tenía que rechazaran por fin descansaban. Satoshi no esta aquí, él es feliz donde está, yo también. Pero es muy seguro que nunca te deje de pensar hasta muchos años. Pero yo soy así, me gusta dar y recibir cariño, pero no de las personas equivocadas...Me da un poco de miedo. ¿Qué pensarías de mi si me vieras ahora? Siempre me asustó tu rechazo. Pero ya pasó esos tiempos de pensar solo en ti. Aun así, utilicé la situación de Gladio para ocultar mis sentimientos por ti. Y ahora acaba de ocurrir esto...en realidad me lo merezco, no fui sincera desde un comienzo. No soy ninguna niña que depende de otros, puedo puedo ser capaz de pedir perdón. A ti, por hacer esto; a él, por no verlo; a mi, por querer regresar contigo en un tiempo que no era. Me apresuré un poco. Esta bien, no debo presionarme. Voy a esperar, si vuelves será en su tiempo. Si no lo haces...entonces nunca fue lo correcto. Para mi ya se terminó. Ya se terminó todo...por mucho que quiera no voy a retenerte. Despues de todo, sigues siendo mi amigo, y la persona que más admiro.

Ahora sí que ganó, y para siempre. Era poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Mostrarlas, ver la realidad, no huir, ya no engañarse ni ocultar nada. Reaccionó con valentía y borró toda la tristeza de su cuerpo. Por fin pudo respirar tranquila, por fin dejó de temblar, de sentir dolor en el pecho. Negar siempre fue lo que la amarraba, ahora nada.

Ganó contra ella, se ganó a sí misma y no podía estar más orgullosa.

Entonces pudo bañarse, darle de comer a sus pokemon, cambiarse y meterse bajo las sábanas para dormir y olvidar todo. Y mientras el sueño la dominaba y los recuerdos regresaban, tuvo que pensar en la manera en la que se disculparia con ambos.

Gladio tampoco se quedó sin pensar. Con eso ya había comprobado una cosa. Apretó los puños, probablemente ella ya lo estaría odiando y lo dejaría sólo para siempre. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar otro lugar para dormir, uno que ella no conociera. Después, él la buscó, sintiendo un enorme peso al verla luchar con una violenta timidez por recordar lo que pasó. Sin embargo, cuando le pidió perdón y ella le perdonó después de escuchar su excusa de "estar mareado", cuando a pesar de eso ella estuvo preocupándose por su estado, rogándole que no vuelva a hacerlo para después darle una dolorosa bofetada con un "te lo mereces por hacer eso sin mi permiso", y luego volver a sonreírle después de unos días, supo que ella no se iba a ir fácilmente, cumpliría su promesa de permanecer a su lado. Cuando todo eso ocurrió, pudo comprobar por fin que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Era desesperante tener que verla e ignorar su corazón acelerándose. Sobre todo y lo que más le desesperaba era saber que Serena estaba enamorada de Satoshi. ¿Cómo era posible que ese conocimiento le haga hervir la sangre si hace unos meses era motivo de burla? Se sentía estúpido.

Pero...

¿Y si comprobaba si realmente Satoshi la quería también? Si la respuesta era que sí, entonces pensaría algo para evitar la situación; si la respuesta era que no, entonces dejaría que Serena lo supere y tal vez ese tiempo juntos haga que él se suavice con ella, porque el saber que sentía algo no era motivo para olvidar quién era él. Al contrario. Por el momento, trataría de olvidar todo eso. Iría a Alola, comprobaria sus dudas, hablaría con Zyra sobre lo de la deuda otra vez y volvería. Pero Serena no debía enterarse. Y al llegar y armarse el escándalo que él mismo provocó por andar malpensando y ver que Satoshi ocultaba algo ya tuvo suficiente. El tipo ese no parecía querer soltar ni mostrar nada, pero verlo tomar el liderazgo de la mansión le sorprendió y pensó que no estaría mal que él tome el cargo de ella y a Lillie no parecía desagradarle la idea. Cuando regresó a Kalos y tuvo ese momento extraño en la casa de Serena también entendió que ella intentaba decirle algo pero nunca supo qué. Estaba otra vez solo, despues de haber comido y haberse reunido con sus pokemon otra vez. Se tiró al sofá y cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, sintiendo todavía una extraña felicidad en su cuerpo por haberla tenido tan cerca.

* * *

 **Alola, Octubre. Viernes 20. 2:00 p.m.**

 _Es preciosa._

 _Parece una muñeca._

 _Nunca la había visto tan arreglada._

 _Debe verse mucho mejor en persona._

Comentario y comentarios. Satoshi los escuchaba y no pudo hacer más que sentirse ignorante. Bueno, sí, Serena era bonita, era imposible no darse cuenta. Y claro que él sí sabía que ella era bonita, incluso más que sus amigas, y que no me escuchen las chicas porque me gritan aquí enfrente de todos. Y eso, Serena lucía un vestido banco y azul eléctrico, el mismo azul del listón que le regaló hace años. El azul aclaraba su piel, el blanco la hacia ver más inocente, el rubor en sus mejillas decoraban su rostro con mechones de su cabello largo y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Y su sonrisa mejoraba su imagen. Era hermosa. Decidió que de las veintiséis participantes sólo la miraría a ella y comprobaria de una vez por todas que Serena era la chica más hermosa del Tripokalon. Lulú notó la intensidad con la que Satoshi miraba a Serena, iba a comentar, pero decidió que ya no se metería. Sólo sonrió y fijó su vista en la pantalla y a concentrarse. Pero ver la tele con otros no es como que te ayude a concentrar.

—La chica del centro es bonita también. Vistió a su pokemon sin exagerar y es natural-Kiawe se las daba de jurado.

—Miren a la chica de la izquierda, combinando amarillo con rojo y verde.- Hau sonrió.

—Que feo la chica semáforo- dijo Chris

—Y mírale los zapatos, todo rojos.

—Se los lustró con ketchup para concursar -Lana sacó la puntita de la lengua.

—Una menos para que Serena gane...¡Ya van a empezar!

—Necesito comer, estoy nerviosa. -Lillie mascó varias galletas a la vez.

—¡La reina!

Satoshi abrió la boca. Si recién se planteaba ver a su amiga como una chica hermosa, Shauna era en esos momentos un recipiente de belleza. No parecía ya la niña que una vez fue, ahora tenía muchos rasgos de mujer. El vestido negro y rosa marcaba sus caderas y estilizaba sus piernas. Su cabello largo y suelto terminaban por hacerla lucir mayor y su Venusaur estaba tan grande como elegante.

—Se ve que todos la quieren -Kiawe se metió un puñado de golosinas a la boca.

—SatoshiDex, haznos el favor de explicarnos todo lo que sepas.- ordenó Lana.

—¡A la orden! -Satoshi hizo un saludo militar y empezó su explicación- Shauna también participó con Serena la primera vez y quedó tercera, ganó hace tres años y hasta ahora ha guardado la corona, nadie se la ha podido quitar.

—¡Entonces debe ser buena! ¡pero Serena lo hará bien! -Lulú levantó el puño.—¡Aplaudan, aplaudan!

—Pero si no nos va a oír...-pensó Chris.

—Cállate y aplaude.

La bulla inundó el salon, los pokemon también estaban sentados en todas partes y comían de la abundante comida en el ambiente. Pikachu movía la cola con orgullo, igual que su entrenador ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Y los desfiles, presentaciones, palabras de la reina, todo comenzó.

Swellow voló por todo el escenario con elegancia, combinando su tajo aéreo y foco energía para formar una estela alrededor de su entrenadora que bailaba.

—¡Quiero bailar!

—¡Lulú, siéntate!

Pero al hacer el acto a la vez, un ataque eléctrico de la chica de los colores semáforo, como le apodaron con cariño los chicos, casi alcanza a Swellow. Por suerte, Serena logró pasar el susto y terminar su acto.

—¡Casi lastima al pokemon de Serena!

—¡Lo que pasa es que sabe que va a perder!

—¡Viva Serena, muerte a la fea!

Las tres artistas acabaron. Y Serena recibió los votos.

—¡Si!

—¡Quiero bailar!

—¡Siéntate, Lulú!

 _"¡Pero que sorpresa! Performer Serena y Performer Maya (ella tiene nombre, malcriados) quedaron empatadas. ¡Felicidades!"_

—¡Qué mal! -Satoshi rebufó.

Serena volvió a salir junto a Sylveon, quien con un canto y agitando sus lazos llenó el ambiente de una neblina clara y fresca que brillaba.

 _"¡Elijan a su favorita!"_

—¡El de Serena fue el mejor! - Hoshi aplaudió con alegría.

—Yo pienso que la chica del Gliger...-Kiawe murmuró bajito.

—También estuvo bonito pero shhh.-le contestó su hermana.

—Pero me gustó más.

—Qué shhhhhh.

—Pero...

—¿Se llama Serena?

—No pero...

—Entonces shhhhh

—¡Es que...!

—Que nadie aquí la quiere.-Satoshi terminó de callarlo.

Kiawe se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando todo, y se puso la mano en los oídos cuando Serena pasó y su hermana le gritó en el oído.

—¡Si! ¡Uno más y ya!-Hau y Raichu gritaban.

Las performers siguieron apareciendo. Esta vez con Pancham que bailaba y saltaba sacando sus rocas afiladas.

 _"¡Elijan a su favorita!"_

—¡Me mal! ¡pasó la semáforo!

—¡La chica del Torchic lo hizo mejor!

—¡Seguro que es la sobrina del organizador!

Satoshi soltó una carcajada—¡Pero si es el público el que vota!

—¡Entonces es la sobrina de uno de ellos y su familia es grande!

Satoshi continuó divirtiéndose, ellos querían que Serena ganara tanto como él.

—¡Solo quedan tres!

—¡Falta poco para ser la Reina de Kalos!

Y entre aplausos y apuestas la gente dio su voto. Recuerda que ver televisión con tus amigos es decirle adiós a la concentración. Mientras ellos hablaban y yo te estoy hablando ya se han presentado las tres Performer. Belleza pura. ¡Siéntate, Lulú!

—¡Esto es fácil y difícil a la vez!

—La semáforo bu, la chica de Pyroar también es preciosa, pero Serena es Serena.

—¡Quiero bailar!

—¡Qué te sientes, Lulú!

—Pero la chica del Pyroar también lo hizo bien, seguro que para la próxima lo logrará. ¡Vamos a apoyarla para la próxima!

—¡Si! Lo bueno es que ganó Serena.

— Y perdió la semáforo.

—Ahora el sudor le va a correr el maquillaje para taparle el rimel feo que tiene. La del Torchic estaba más bonito. -Kiawe estaba cabreado.

—Alguien aquí se enamoró de la chica del fuego~ -Lulú le guiñó un ojo.

—No es cierto -se ruborizó el moreno.

—Claro que sí -Y Chris le guiñó los dos ojos porque no sabía guiñar solo uno.

—¡Shhhh! Ya casi le toca a Serena.

Las voces estruendosas le provocaron un escalofrío. Serena frotó sus muñecas con ansiedad. Solo le faltaba la rutina contra la actual reina y ganar. Cerró los ojos para recordar su presentación mientras bajaba la escalera camino al escenario en medio de gritos, ovaciones y aplausos. Sonreía para calmarse, ella amaba lo que hacía, miró a la reina desafiante y levantó ambos brazos.

Totodile y Serperior tuvieron una batalla igual que en los concursos. Al lanzar su chorro de agua, Delphox con psíquico lo hizo levitar y esparcir por todos lados moviéndose junto a su entrenadora. Entonces Serperior saltó y con rayo solar reflejó cada una de las gotas formando arcoiris.

El público gritó, la reina aplaudía, los arcoiris terminaron formando una inverosímil aurora que se esparció por todo el escenario. Serena estaba en su punto máximo de euforia. Era cuestión de minutos para que se acabara la presentación. Las gotas cayeron como lluvia, y para terminar, ordenó paralizador y psíquico para que se destruyan y formen una nube brillante.

Pero el paralizador tocó su cuerpo y respiró las partículas que le cerraron la garganta. Serena se quedó paralizada. Serperior lo notó y usó sus hojas para cubrirla, y Delphox las mantuvo con su psíquico mientras Totodile arrojaba un potente chorro de agua y con un reflejo y rayo solar reflejada en el agua hizo la ilusión de desaparecer del escenario. La gente gritó primero del susto y luego de la impresión. Se levantaron y aplaudieron frenéticamente por tan extraño acto.

—¡Eso se llama ser inteligente!-Lillie chillaba de emoción.

—¡Quiero bailar!

—¡Por última vez siéntate Lulú! Aprende de Lana y Lillie

—¡Estoy demasiado emocionada como para moverme! -Lana estaba abrazando a Primarina.

Los únicos que no aplaudían eran Satoshi y Pikachu. Lo había visto, la expresión de dolor de Serena. Sin duda el paralizador la había tocado y probablemente esté paralizada. Juntó sus manos y empezó a desear en silencio que no le haya pasado nada.

 _Serena...Serena...por favor que estés bien..._

* * *

 **Kalos, Octubre. Viernes 20. 8:45 p.m.**

—¡Sabía que era arriesgado! ¡Delphox, si estan aquí abre la puerta!

Gladio tuvo que ingeniárselas para encontrarla, sus pokemon se la habían llevado fuera del escenario. Serena respiraba con dificultad. El chico se arrodilló a su lado, tocó su cuerpo con delicadeza y rápidamente sacó una botella pequeña con un líquido rosa, sujetando su cabeza para hacérsela tomar. Al mínimo tacto de su lengua con el líquido, Serena puso una mueca de rechazo y empezó a toser convulsivamente. Haciendo reaccionar sus músculos por completo.

—Sabía que ese paralizador te iba a alcanzar. No apuestes tu seguridad por ganar, si tus pokemon no improvisaban todo se hubiera arruinado. Los entrenaste bien, crearon una ilusión con la luz y el agua para desaparecer.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que me paralizó?

—Te estuve mirando, claro. ¿Qué se supone que debía mirar?

—La rutina, no a mí solamente

Gladio le quitó la mirada con brusquedad— ¡Bah! ¡Muévete ya! ¡La reina te espera para presentarse y tu no estas, la gente esta pensando mal de ti!

* * *

 **Alola, Octubre. Viernes 20. 4:45 p.m.**

Satoshi apretó los puños por los nervios. Si Serena estaba paralizada no podría aparecer para ver la presentación de la reina, la gente pensaría mal y seria descalificada.

—Se ve que todos la quieren.

—¿Dónde está Serena!

—Si, no se ve bien que no esté presente.

 _Serena...Serena...por favor que estés bien..._

—¡Tranquilos, seguro aparece!

 _Serena...por favor que estés bien._

—No aparece, la gente se está impacientando.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor que estés bien._

—¡Ahí está!

Satoshi sintió por fin el alma regresarle al cuerpo al ver a Serena apareciendo y hacer una enorme reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Y si Satoshi abrió la boca por ver lo cambiada que estaba Shauna, todos abrieron la boca al ver su presentación.

Ehhhhhhh...está difícil elegir ahora pues...

 _"¡Recuerden que el público puede votar con sus teléfonos!"_

—¡SatoshiDex por que nunca dijiste nada de eso!

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Díganme que tienen crédito!

—¡Listo!

—¡Listo!

—¿¡Chris, votaste por Serena verdad!?

—Ehhhhhhhh...

—¡Si no gana será por tu culpa!

 _"¡La reina de Kalos es...!"_

Los puntajes rosa y morado aparecieron sobre ellas. Desapareciendo para crear tensión. Todos dejaron de respirar y se inclinaron por la espera, era el momento. Ni parpadearon, seguros que ninguna de las dos eran las sobrinas de algún organizador. Los reflectores se perdieron gradualmente, y alguien empezó a apachurrar a su pokemon por la tensión.

Y unas pequeñas rayas marcaron la diferencia.

 _"¡Performer Serena!"_

Y si hubieras sido un transeúnte casual que pasaba por ahí hubieras dudado seriamente de la estabilidad mental de las personas ahí, o tal vez que estaban viendo fútbol y que el equipo de sus amores campeonó por tremendos gritos que se pegaron. Y si hubieras entrado...¡si hubieras entrado! ¿Es una ave?, ¿es un avión? ¡No! Era el tazón de palomitas volando, un líquido saltando de su vaso, unas galletas fingiendo ser balas y alguien agitaba una camiseta enrollada.

—¡Lo sabia!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Nunca dudé!

—¡Mentiroso, le apostaste a la reina!

—¡Qué importa, ganó!

—Traidor...

—¡Quiero bailar!

—¡Yo también!

Satoshi tenía una sonrisa enternecedora. Lo había logrado, era ella cumpliendo sus sueños. Serena era la Reina de Kalos. Todos sus amigos estaban hablando cosas que prefirió ignorar, ahora quería estar ahí con ella, quería disfrutar ese momento con Serena, como hace años que no ganó pero festejó su segundo puesto. Serena no lloraba de felicidad, pero un sonrojo y sus ojos brillosos la hacían ver radiante. Satoshi dobló sus dedos sobre sus rodillas, sentía como si le estuviera sonriendo de verdad.

 _Me gustan tus ojos._

¿Qué es eso que no puedo recordar?

Estoy seguro que recuerdo esa cosa que no puedo recordar...

Se llevó una mano a la frente y la golpeó suavemente. Algo le llenaba la cabeza. Ese recuerdo, cuando estuvo enfermo y ella desaparecía todo el día. Hasta hoy se preguntaba si fue un delirio o no.

 _—Satoshi, lo siento, no quería despertarte._

 _El tacto frio de un paño en su frente terminó por depertarlo. Lo único que recoraba era haber visto un hombre de blanco y nada más. La fiebre lo tenía cansado. ¿Pero qué hacía ella ahí? Giró por el colchón con cuidado de no aplastar a su amigo amarillo que dormía para ver el reloj en su pared. ¿Cuatro de la mañana? ¿por qué estaba Serena tan de madrugada?_

 _—¿Serena? , ¿te encuentras bien? -Satoshi luchó para apoyarse sobre el colchón con sus brazos temblorosos, le sorprendía verla tan temprano en su habitación._

 _—No podia dormir.-Serena acomodó la almohada para que Satoshi recostara su espalda._

 _—¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?_

 _—mmm...llegué a la medianoche. Lillie me dijo, tu enfermedad, lo que hiciste ayer -humedeció el paño otra vez.-no sabe que estoy aquí._

 _Satoshi se golpeó la frente— Ah, me siento mal. Qué vergüenza._

 _—No digas eso, seguro te hice sentir mal, lo siento mucho. No volveré a hacerlo._

 _Satoshi tensó el cuerpo al sentir otra vez el paño en su frente, pero no dejó de mirarla._

 _—No lo hice por eso._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Entonces que...?_

 _Satoshi negó con la cabeza — Eso no importa ahora, hice mal por presionarte. Perdóname, no quería asustarte._

 _Serena le regaló una gran sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Satoshi trató de sonreír, pero la fiebre lo tenía adolorido y adormecido._

 _—¿No estás enojada conmigo?_

 _—No lo estoy, tenia miedo de que tu sí._

 _—Nunca pienses eso. Te conozco, sé que no eres así y por eso sé que no estas bien. Quiero ayudarte, Serena, no quiero verte triste, no me gusta verte triste._

 _Serena apartó su mirada con tristeza— ¿Cómo te sientes? Los paños ya no se calientan rápido como hace una hora._

 _—Mejor, gracias por cuidarme. Debes estar cansada, por favor duerme un poco después._

 _—Me gustaria, pero ya debo irme. Queria dormir pero me preocupé por ti y no pude._

 _Ella solo se portaba así con el. Esa manera tan extraña pero tan agradable. Satoshi era consciente de eso, del trato que solo Serena le daba._

 _—Es lo que siento contigo Serena, no puedo estar bien porqué no estás bien._

 _Serena juntó los paños en el pequeño lavatorio y se secó las manos, clara muestra de que ya se iba._

 _—¿Cuando regresarás? ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo hoy?_

 _Serena sonrió con delicadeza. —Ya me quedé contigo desde la medianoche, solo que tu dormías._

 _Si llegaba tarde era seguro que Gladio iba a sermonearla, pero no le importaba._

 _—No estoy acostumbrado a esto..._

 _—¿A qué?_

 _—Serena...¿Podrías...?_

 _Satoshi guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que diría. Serena prestó atención a sus expresiones, como si tuviera una idea y luego se arrepentía. Hasta que humedeció sus labios y la miró con inseguridad._

 _—Abrázame._

 _Ese segundo contempló su rostro. Serena desde que llegó a Alola era agridulce. Podía llegar a ser muy delicada y empalagosa como ahora, pero muy esquiva como hace unos días cuando lo abofeteó. En esos momentos de dureza le tenía recelo, y en estos momentos dulces sólo quería saber que ella estaba con él, haciéndole compañía y endulzandole el momento. Estaba con fiebre, pero esos mínimos momentos de lucidez necesitaba tenerla sólo unos momentos antes de perder la consciencia._

 _—Y-Yo... -Serena agradecía la poca luz de la lámpara, así él no podía nota su nerviosismo.—Yo no..._

 _—¿Entonces puedo hacerlo yo?_

 _De todas formas seguía igual de preocupado por ella, no sabía qué sentia por ella, pero sabía que la quería a su manera. Satoshi estrujó nerviosamente las sábanas con sus manos, como si fuera incapaz de cumplir su propia petición. Serena no respondía, hasta que negó con la cabeza._

 _—Duerme, te hará bien._

 _Serena sonrió con ternura._

 _— Si descansas podrás recuperarte pronto. Ya debo irme._

 _Sus miradas se encontraron, una que destilaba recuerdos inconscientes y otra que destilaba sentimientos profundos._

 _—Tal vez te olvides de esto por la fiebre._

 _Tenía razón, estaba mareado, a veces no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. Pero se sentía real. Una nueva ola de debilidad le llegó y se hundió más en la almohada, quería dormir. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su semblante era de cansancio, su respiración era estable pero no acompasada._

 _—Ya me tengo que ir._

 _—...no te vayas todavía. Va...eh...vamos a hablar un poco._

 _— Es que llegaré tarde._

 _—Me gustan tus ojos._

 _Serena los abrió más. El repentino cambio de tema la sorprendió. Satoshi cerró sus ojos en una sonrisa._

 _—Son muy azules, sin llegar a ser oscuros. Me recuerdan a un cielo limpio, un cielo nuevo sin contaminar._

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atento justo en esos momentos?_

 _—Me gusta tu cabello, es suave, como un peluche._

 _Serena sin querer chilló de la vergüenza y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, estaba demasiado sonrojada como para verlo. Satoshi la escuchó y amplió su sonrisa._

 _—Y cuando estas feliz y te emocionas sonríes mucho y tus ojos brillan, tu rostro cambia de color. Eso me sorprende y me gusta._

 _—¿Cómo has...?_

 _—Y cuando te ríes tu voz es graciosa, se pone muy chillona y es contagiosa._

 _Satoshi volvió a quedarse en un silencio que no duró mucho._

 _—Acércate un poco._

 _Serena obedeció, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él. Satoshi movió su cabeza y pegó sus labios a su cabello, cerca a su oreja._

 _— Es un secreto -susurró - no se lo digas a nadie._

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y alegría. Lo recordó, esas memorias que no recordaba. Si contaba cada emoción olvidada...

 _—"Por eso se llama fantasma, porque no mueren, no desaparecen, se quedan contigo para siempre aunque intentes huir. Pero puede ocurrir que se vaya, y recuperarlo es difícil."_

Zarala tenía razón...

Lo entendió, por fin lo entendió. Aquello que tanto miedo tenía de olvidar...eso que tanto luchó por olvidar y todo lo que trataba de recordar.

Pero ya se iba. En algunas horas se iba.

—Pikachu...no puedo creer lo que vamos a hacer...

El pokemon parecía entender la situación a la perfección.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación de hace tres años con Zarala? Ya la entendí...todo fue un...

—¡Satoshi! ¡Ven, vamos a Akala para comprobar si han visto las presentaciones!

 **Kalos, Octubre. Viernes 20. 11:00 p.m**

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Serena, más que asustada, estaba sorprendida, es decir, ya era reina, pero no pensó que quisieran secuestrarla tan rápido. Esos hombres apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza y mirándola con lástima era mucho para procesar. Todavía no tenia guardaespaldas y...¡pero si yo comienzo el lunes! Shauna todavía debe terminar sus asuntos de reinado, si alguien debe ser secuestrada no soy yo, si desaparezco seguro que pondrán a la que quedó tercero y ya. Mi cabeza no vale todavía nada. Y para males no hay nadie, Gladio está ahí sin hacer nada. Qué buen amigo que me tocó, muy hablador y bueno.

—Vas a acompañarnos esta noche- el hombre habló- Tu, métela al auto.

Uno de los hombres la cogió con fuerza de un brazo. Gladio pensó que se estaban pasando, ya era mucho. Era capaces de ía que protegerla, tenia que protegerla, evitar que la lastimaran y...

—No soy ningún ladrón, puedo entrar al auto perfectamente sola.

A ver, están con armas en tu cabeza, ¿ y tu me sales con querer enfrenarlos?, ¡necesito abrirte la cabeza!

—Hey, qué buena compañía tienes, la chica sí tiene agallas.

—No soy ninguna niña, sé que esas cosas no disparan cuando secuestran.

Gladio miraba a Serena entre asombrado, asustado y orgulloso. Esa chica probablemente esté muerta de miedo pero no lo demostraba. Ella se metió al vehículo con elegancia y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué estás mirando? -Serena empezó a regañarlo al verlo afuera- Entra, ¿no me vas a dejar ir sola verdad? Eres un terrible amigo.

Gladio levantó los hombros con indiferencia y entró también.

—¿A donde vamos?- la curiosidad dominó a Serena después de unos minutos.

Uno de los hombres volteó para mirarla como si fuera una bebé—No muy lejos, solo queremos un favor de ambos.

—¿Un favor de ambos? -Serena puso un dedo en su mentón, como si pensara -Gladio no es alguien que haga mucho favores. Me dejó regresar sola a mi casa a las nueve.

Hace unos dias Serena era una dulce y delicada chica que quería su compañía y ahora era peor que un pokemon dominante...esta chica me provoca vértigos...pero había que admitir que le encanta que ella no se dejara intimidar.

—¡Hey! Siéntate derecho, no vamos a morir aquí.

Gladio desvío la mirada para sonreír con suavidad, con ese último regaño comprobaba que Serena era una gelatina de terror internamente. Su valentía simulada era adorable. La manera graciosa de enojarse, sus brazos cruzados, su rostro levantado y ojos cerrados querían infundir respeto, pero solo la hacía lucir más linda de lo normal, y graciosa además. Aunque le dio cierta pena ver que las piernas le temblaban, ella tenía tanto miedo como pensaba.

—Ya llegamos.

Serena logró mirar por la ventana y lo que vio sólo hizo que se molestara (asustara) más.

—Estamos a la entrada de Pueblo Vaniville. Si conducen diez minutos más llegamos a mi casa.

—¿Y qué? Seguro que vas a decir algo como "podemos tomar un té, comer postre y hablar mientras me secuestran".

Gladio logró tapar su boca con una mano justo en el momento en que ella empezó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¡No seas imprudente!-le susurró.

Los ojos de Serena hablaron por ella — "No-veo-que-tu-prudencia-nos-esté-ayudando"

—Cinco minutos, hablemos cinco minutos y se irán.

Serena supo que no tenia opción—Está bien, voy a escucharlos.

—¿Tienes algún pañuelo que nos puedas dar?

Gladio sólo le lanzó su mejor mirada de héroe trágico que te mira mal para que no digas tonterías.

—...Sí.

—Dámelo.

Serena negó con la cabeza y el muchacho la tocó por el área de sus bolsillo, ganándose una bofetada muy bonita en media cara.

—¡No me toques! - gritó- Aquí estaban, en mi bolso.

—¡Dilo desde un comienzo! -Gladio se giró para ocultar su sonrojo bajo las carcajadas burlonas de los hombres.

—¡Qué buen método tiene el joven amo! A esta edad y ya sabe como...

—¡Silencio! -gritó con toda la dignidad que le quedaba - ¿Por qué me llaman joven amo si no trabajan en la mansión o son de mi casa?

Uno de ellos escupió con burla—No te pongas exigente. No estás en Alola, tu influencia en Kalos no existe, eres un niño aquí.

Gladio tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para evitar que los lastimaran, pero su rostro lleno de furia expresaba sus pensamientos. Serena intentó calmarlo, pero algo el decía que lo deje en paz.

—Un cutiefly. Serena es tu hermana.- habló el que parecía el líder de los tres- Aquí estamos ¿Nos la llevamos?

Serena lo miró desconcertada ¿Gladio los conocía? ¿Por qué de repente sonreía? ¿Por qué decían que era su hermana?

—Mi verdadera hermana está avanzando muy bien con su proyecto de investigación. Esta chica no es mi familia.

—¿Familia? -repitió ella-¿Proyecto? ¿Qué proyecto?

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? No nos gusta que nos den información falsa. A los mayores no les hará gracia.

—Sobre eso, me dijeron que atacaron a Lillie en su habitación ¿Qué explicación me dan?

—Seguimos tus órdenes y las de los que están por encima tuyo. Tu querías que la llevemos con ellos, ellos querían tenerte a ti.

—¿Atacaron a Lillie por mi culpa?

Serena no podía entender, pero esa última frase la estaba hundiendo en una repentina tristeza.

—Sí, pero no te sientas responsable, yo sabia que Satoshi y todos iban a protegerla . Pero no esperé que tuvieran dobles órdenes- Gladio siguió con los hombres—¿Cómo está la situación en Kanto?

—Muy bien, atrapamos al ladrón. No tiene dinero, no sabemos en que se lo gastó. ¿Lo matamos?

Gladio negó con amargura—Dejenlo, no me importa su existencia.

—¿Por qué me diste el pañuelo?

Se sentía igual a cuando descubrió que su pareja no era su pareja. En el aire y confundida.

—Para confundirnos. -uno de ellos le respondió -no te conocemos y a la señorita Lillie tampoco. A nosotros nos contrata las personas de la corporación. Cuando se hace una fuerte inversión nos mandan a vigilar a la persona, el dinero y el avance para evitar que intente huir

—Son los que me han perseguido desde un comienzo. En eso no he mentido.

— Como decía, todos los implicados reciben una marca de apariencia inofensiva. En el caso del joven amo, son pañuelos de hilo de seda. Si había problemas, solo debemos buscar el nombre y si tiene la marca. Gladio nos avisó que su hermana se llamaba Lillie y que tenía un pañuelo de Cutiefly. Y nosotros teníamos que llevarnosla a los laboratorios como garantía cuando Gladio nos diera la orden

—Me volviste a mentir, pensé que me regalaste el pañuelo porque me consideradas tu amiga...solo me querías como señuelo para cuidar a Lillie...

—No estamos para sentimentalismos ahora.

—Te dije que te iba a ayudar pero no de esta manera...

—El joven amo siempre saca provecho de la situación. Digno hijo de tu madre. ¿Algo más?

—No. Cuando hagan el experimento todo estará a cargo de Hau. Vayan a la sucursal en Kanto para informar el trabajo que estoy haciendo. Pueden llevarse esta marca.

—Muy bien, pueden bajarse.

Cuando estuvieron afuera el silencio se hizo presente. Ambos empezaron a caminar sin verse ni hacer ruido, era un silencio desesperante. Serena tenía la cabeza inclinada, callada y mirando el piso.

—Serena.

Ella oía su nombre y apresuraba su caminar, no estaba para responder.

—¡Serena!

—¡No quiero hablar contigo!

Se detuvo para mirarlo unos segundos. Por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo juntos, sus bonitos ojos se encendieron en resentimiento. Apretó la mandíbula y reanudó sus pasos sin detenerse.

Pero Gladio no era alguien a quien le gustara que le respondieran y levantaran la voz.

—¡Me vas a escuchar!

—¡No tengo por qué!

—¡Tienes y debes!

Serena se detuvo y giró con brusquedad—Siempre soy la que escucha, esta vez escúchame tu. Me has mentido otra vez. Dime ahora mismo ¿quieres que me vaya o me quede contigo? ¡No debería hacerte esa pregunta!, debería abandonarte y desaparecer tranquilamente...pero yo no soy así...

La voz Serena fue perdiendo fuerza y volumen. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo el frío del ambiente y por el temblor que la amargura le provocaba. Solo miró el piso, no quería verlo.

Y él se demoraba. Solo se oía su respiración acompasada que mostraba estar pensando.

—Una respuesta -Gladio por fin respondió con una voz suave pero firme- Adiós.

Serena alzó sus ojos vidriosos.

—Olvida todo esto...olvídalo. Yo te dije que no te involucraras, esto iba a pasar. Mi familia es mi prioridad, y tu no eres mi familia.

—Qué cruel, parece que todo este tiempo juntos no significó nada para ti. Pero somos amigos y...

—No me pidas ser tu amigo -respondió con una voz muy suave.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Pero...

—Un no es un no, Serena

Guardó silencio cuando recibió la mirada fría del chico. Él era así, no admitía contradicciones. Cubrió su boca con sus manos enguantadas y asintió, aceptando que él nunca la necesitó de ninguna manera. Pero fue su culpa por querer involucrarse, él se había negado, y ella testaruda se metió. Era su culpa por querer dejar a Satoshi y usar esa situación como barrera, no de él. Desde un comienzo no fue sincera consigo misma y esto fue lo que se ganó. La persona que debía pedir perdón era ella, no él. Ese conocimiento la tranquilizó. Retiró sus manos y sonrió ampliamente, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

—Está bien. Perdóname por esto, querer olvidarlo no justifica nada, ¿verdad? Pero de verdad queria ayudarte. Yo te admiro, eres capaz de controlarte aún con tanta presión. Debo entender que no puedo hacer sonreír a todas las personas. Soy la reina ahora, o lo seré desde este lunes, quiero ser capaz de actuar así.

—Esa fue tu debilidad. Tomaste desiciones por puro impulso emocional...-Gladio se aclaró la garganta- El día que decidiste ayudarme me di cuenta que solo querías huir de tus sentimientos. Recuerda las palabras de Aria: "Fuerte cuando protege y delicada cuando ama". Tu eres así, solo que no me protegias, te protegias tu. No me querías, lo querías a él.

Serena asentía con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que no salian.

—En realidad...sí tengo mucho cariño por ti. No pienses que no. Supongo que cuando vaya a Alola a promocionar las presentaciones ya no podré verte. Creo que es lo mejor. Desde ahora te prometo que nunca más volveré a molestarte, te lo prometo. ¿Sabes? Esta es la despedida más extraña que he tenido, ¿opinas lo mismo que yo? Es igual a la frase de esa película que vimos: _"Bye bye, y nunca nos volvamos a ver"._

—Entiendo que esto debe molestarte. Por eso, permite que te ayude a promocionarte en Alola, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo esto.

Gladio la miraba con una impotencia disimulada. Todavía tenía que decirle algo más, lo que le estaba ocultando, y cuando se lo confiese ya no se debían volver a ver ni en pintura. ¿Decir adiós? Era lo que quería, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Y como si quisiera burlarse de él, la luna envolvió con su brillo la delicada figura de Serena y la brisa hizo bailar sus cabellos. Su sonrisa sincera y apenada fue suficiente, el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido.

—D-De...-y su maldita voz comenzar a temblar- ¿dejarás que...que lo haga?

Serena amplió su sonrisa.—Haz lo que quieras. Pero no romperé mi promesa.

Y reanudó su camino a casa, dejando solo al chico de diecisiete años en medio de un frío que empezaba a volverse insoportable. Se masajeó el pecho, le dolía y se sentía mareado. Llevó la misma mano a su frente para comprobar que sí tenía algo de fiebre y la Reina de Kalos desapareció por completo de su vista.

 _Bye bye, y nunca nos volvamos a ver._

Y por primera vez en muchos meses estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Esta era la despedida más extraña que había tenido.

* * *

 **Alola, Octubre. Viernes 20. 8:30 p.m.**

—¡Qué malo eres, ya me había acostumbrado a tu presencia!

Lillie limpiaba sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. ¿Irse? ¿Ahora? ¿Desde cuando lo pensó? ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? A veces era muy insensible...

—Perdón por no decir nada- Satoshi puso su mano en su rubia cabeza para consolarla- Sólo quería que pensaran en Serena y no en mí. Han sido muchos años juntos como para que la despedida dure sólo unos minutos. Creo que era lo mejor.

—¡Podías hacerlo dicho antes! Gladio y James fueron las primeras personas de las que te despediste, es algo injusto. -Lulú empuñó las manos -y la corona la tengo yo...

—Supongo que pasaría tarde o temprano. Nos afecta a todos por igual. -Kiawe cruzó los brazos con la mirada ausente.

La voz de Lana intentaba no quebrarse. —Quiero creer que es como esa vez que Chris casi se va pero no lo hizo.

Satoshi negó con la cabeza.—Hay un lugar al que debo ir. No puedo seguir más tiempo en Alola. He conocido mucho aqui, pero mientras haya nuevos retos yo quiero estar ahí.

Todos sonrieron. Era verdad, Satoshi amaba descubrir, quedarse no lo ayudaría en sus sueños.

—¡Qué triste! -Hau sonrió con nostalgia - mi mejor amigo me va a lugares inexplorados. Te dará miles de experiencias. Cuando vuelvas quiero tu revancha, y ver tus nuevos pokemon.

—¡Ah! ¡No creas que me voy a quedar sin una!- le sonrió desafiante - volveré y tendremos otra batalla.

—¡Aquí te espero!

Ambos chocaron las palmas con fuerza, riendo infantilmente.

—¡Qué fácil es para ustedes!-la menor de todos chilló-¡Satoshi, no te vayas!

—Seguro que volveré. -Satoshi se puso a su altura para despeinarla con cariño.

Los pokemon de Satoshi estaban igual, despidiéndose con sonrisas tristes. Es que no podían ser tan insensibles con todos esos años creciendo juntos. No había lágrimas, pero sí tristeza.

—Serena es la reina de Kalos, yo tambien quiero cumplir mis sueños.

Todos asistieron, los sueños eran esa pequeña partes de uno que lo impulsaba a vivir. Y Satoshi tenía vida en su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojos, una vida que no debía guardarse.

—Iremos todos a dejarte al puerto -Lillie interrumpió la despedida -vamos a verte partir.

—Quisiera caminar hasta ahí. He dormido muchas horas ya, debo ir calentando.

—Está bien, pero mándanos señales de vida, todavía debes sanar, eso me preocupa más.

—Yo estaré bien. Todos van a cuidarte ¿verdad?

—¡Noche y día! -Hau levantó los brazos- Desde que nos dijiste que intentaron amenazarla a ella y a Gladio estaremos en contacto. Y cuando termine el recorrido insular estaremos junto a ella siempre. Vamos a cuidarla igual como tu lo hacías.

Los pokemon también saltaron para dar a entender que cuidarían a la Lillie. Satoshi los miró con cariño, no debía preocuparse.

—Me siento más tranquilo. Nada va a pasarte con ellos aquí.

—Oye, yo también soy fuerte, tu me entrenaste después de todo.

—Y yo -Lana tocó su brazo -cuando vuelvas tengamos nuestra batalla.

Era obvio que las promesa eran huecas, no en su totalidad, pero huecas. Una manera de no sentir la ausencia del otro. Como la familia que eran se dieron un abrazo seguían con las palabras lo más seguro es que alguien lloraría, así que después del abrazo y más sonrisas, Satoshi y Pikachu salieron por la puerta principal.

Pero Satoshi pensó que era extraño, como si tuviera diez años otra vez y saliera a su primera aventura. Acostumbrarse puede ser malo...

—¡Espera!

La voz de Lulú lo llamó, y salió corriendo detrás de él, haciendo ruido a cada paso. Satoshi y Pikachu la miraron con curiosidad. Ella era así, siempre preocupándose por él, por algo la tenia como una hermana. Y por algo tenía la corona.

—Satoshi, yo casi no hablé -Lulú se puso frente a él- Seguro pasarán años para volver a verte. Escribe...o llama...o lo que sea. No quiero que te olvides de mi incluso si desapareces del mundo. Porque yo nunca me voy a olvidar de ti.

—¡Tampoco podría! siempre estuviste para mi. Luce tu corona - Satoshi se señaló la cabeza y sonrió divertido. -te las has ganado eternamente.

Lulú no tardó en imitarlo. —No quiero que te vayas, pero es lo mejor para ti. Cuando regreses salgamos a comer y recorrer todo Alola otra vez. ¡Como en los primeros años!

—¡Lo prometo, serás la primera persona que busque!

Satoshi se despidió con un guiño y siguió con su camino, con Pikachu a su lado, llegarían tarde si sigue con las despedidas. Y seria mas difícil no sentir tristeza.

—Nos vemos...

Satoshi no se giró, tampoco se detuvo, pero por su manera de levantar los hombros Lulú supo que estaba sonriendo.

—Seguro, te veré luego...

* * *

 **Kalos, Octubre. Sábado 21. 9:00 a.m.**

El nuevo paparazzi estaba listo para empezar a trabajar. Era su primer vez en esto y la cámara era muy diferente a las que tenia en casa. Su pokemon estaba igual de feliz, saltando de aqui para acá y fastidiando al jefe que no parecía muy cariñoso. El lunes, la antigua reina dejará su puesto para darle lugar a Serena. Y su trabajo era eso: Perseguir a Serena hasta ese día maravilloso. ¡Pero buenas fotos! Nada de tonteras. El jefe le dio una lista de situaciones en las que debería atraparla, y pobre de él si lo arruinaba, lo mandaba a la calle y sin paga, mocoso del cuerno. Se puso los lentes oscuros, la gorra negra y emprendió rumbo hasta el pueblo donde ella vivía, bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

—Oye, han contratado a ese chico nuevo para hacer el trabajo sucio, qué maldito es Manolo.

—Seguro lo tomaron por un idiota cuando dijo que quería encontrar un fantasma.

—Déjalo, los fantasmas sí existen. Pero en la mente de uno.

* * *

 _ **¡Estrenando mi nuevo nombre!**_

 _ **Descansa en paz, rubio. Fuiste un gran personaje que ayudó a madurar a Serena. Te quiero mazo. Bais.**_

 _ **Entramos a la tercera y última parte del fic: Los recuerdos de Ash.**_

 _ **Este capítulo está relacionado con el 12, donde Serena le pide a sus sentimientos que se vayan.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan leído el 15 otra vez, si no lo han hecho...bueno, fue mi culpa por escribirlo mal en un comienzo. Pero trataré de hacer un resumen de él para el 18 :D**_

 _ **Y lo del secuestro tenía que ser gracioso, pero si lo hacía quedaba más largo.**_

 _ **Y no quería ninguna despedida triste, algo apagada, pero no triste. Espero que no me haya quedado fría tampoco.**_

 _ **¿Se acuerdan que les mostré que el cap. final se llama falso final feliz? No se llama así :v Es el título de otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo.**_

 _ **Si no lo captaron, la diferencia horaria de Alola-Kalos es de 4 horas.**_

 _ **Y sabían que "Inefable" es la historia original de Good Luck :**_ _ **D ?**_


	18. Amnesia

**Mi mundo se hace pequeño**.

 _El campeón de Alola es también el que protegió la región de los Ultraentes y la destrucción._

 _En tus manos, el de los Kahunas, el de los Tapus y tus pokemon están la seguridad. Las cuatro islas velan por ti._

 _Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, cuidaremos las islas junto a ti._

Me quedaré para cumplir mi nuevo papel.

Adiós a los viajes, las aventuras, las personas desconocidas. Adiós a mi yo niño.

Durante todo mis viajes he madurado, ahora debo apresurarme a seguir madurando.

Alola, un verdadero paraíso para los pokemon. Yo debo cuidarla. Junto a mis amigos voy a cuidarla.

Hoy soy un poco más adulto, y también más razonable. No puedes no aprender nada después de pasar por esto.

Mi mundo se hace pequeño.

Madurar es ser capaz de hacer cosas que no quieres pero debes hacer sin quejarte. Y no me puedo quejar de esto. Ser campeón es algo que siempre perseguí. Lo tomaré como bono extra.

Supongo que soy algo diferente a otros entrenadores.

 _—Satoshi es la persona más alegre y fuerte que conozco. El campeón de Alola siempre encuentra espacio para todos nosotros._

 _—¿Por qué no le enseñas a los niños cómo entrenar?_

 _—¡Sí! ¡Que se quede con nosotros!_

Esta bien, es mi responsabilidad, puedo hacerlo.

 _—¡Ya estamos cuatro años juntos! Satoshi ha podido hacer todo esto por su cuenta._

Estoy algo cansado.

 _—¡Qué bromista! No te rías de mi o te odiaré por siempre._

Aunque, un poco de diversión me caería bien. Que si soy muy infantil, que si soy muy serio, que muy raro, que esto, que lo otro, que blabla...

 _—Cuida muy bien a Lillie. Yo debo irme._

 _—Puedo cuidarme sola. El que me preocupa eres tú._

 _—No te preocupes. Cuidaré todas tus posesiones como si fueran mías. Suerte con la disolución de la fundación Aether. Busca gente de confianza._

* * *

 _—¡Alola, niños!_

 _—¡Alola profesor y Pikachu!_

 _—Pueden sentarse. Y ya les dije que me llamen Satoshi, no soy profesor._

 _Satoshi sólo sonrió y se sentó sobre el escritorio para comenzar su tema. Para su buena suerte, no tenía que hablar mucho._

 _—_ _¿Tenemos algo para hoy?_

 _—Satoshi -uno de los niños se levantó para leer un papel -hoy debemos leer dos capítulos del libro de estrategias y salir a entrenar para batallas dobles._

 _—¿Leer el libro? Rayos, lo dejé en casa._

 _—Profesor, tienes una memoria selectiva que solo piensa en entrenar._

 _—Memoria conveniente, recuerdo lo que me conviene._

 _Satoshi tuvo que esperar unos segundos en silencio mientras los niños se reían._

 _—Bien. La práctica lo hace mejor a uno. Hagan parejas de dos, pero quiero parejas que nunca han estado juntas._

 _—¡Nooooooooooooo!_

 _—Mientras más se demoren menos tiempo tendrán._

 _—Pero, Satoshi, Marco quiere estar con su novia._

 _—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_

 _Satoshi lo vio con ojos desmesurados—¿Novia?, ¿tú tienes novia?_

 _—¡Es Sara! ¡Y se ha vuelto a pelear con Pepe!_

 _—¡Que me llamo José! ¡Chismoso!_

 _—No discutan. Y no se van a morir si están separados._

 _—Pero, profesor..._

 _— Deprisa, que tenemos que leer después._

 _—¿Alguien sabe si Satoshi tiene novia?_

 _El joven profesor tensó el cuerpo mientras los veinte pares de ojos lo miraban._

 _—¡Sí tiene, la profesora Lillie!_

 _—Lillie no es mi novia._

 _—¡Sí es, sí es!_

 _—¡No es!_

 _—¡No, es la profesora Lana! ¡Satoshi y Lana, Satoshi y Lana!_

 _—Todos ustedes están dando falsas acusaciones sobre mí, haciendo que me sienta mal y me afectará negativamente durante el resto del día._

 _—¿Qué...?_

 _—¡Qué me están haciendo Bullying! Deprisa, batallas dobles, deprisa._

 _Los niños salieron felices después de hacer parejas. Cuando el salón se quedó en silencio, Satoshi no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar. Qué avanzados están todos últimamente._

 _—¿Novia?...estos chicos. Yo a su edad sólo pensaba en viajar._

 _Tenía que ir a supervisarlos, pero de repente ya no tenía muchos ánimos de salir. Pikachu se subió a su hombro y le sacó la gorra, dándole a entender que ya debía pararse._

 _—mmm...¿novia?...Pikachu ¿Qué estará haciendo Serena? Ha pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos. ¿Será reina, sus pokemon habrán evolucionado? Me gustaría volver a verla._

 _El pokemon sonrió al recordarla—Pi~_

 _—Pero eso después, no podemos irnos durante un tiempo. Seguro cuando volvamos a viajar la encontraremos. Espero que ella no se haya olvidado de mí. Me pregunto si cumplirá lo que me dijo. Siempre sentí curiosidad por eso._

 _—¡Ya, ya!, ¡la novia de Satoshi se llama Serena!_

 _—¿¡María!?_

 _La pequeña niña salió debajo del escritorio y se fue gritando._

 _—¡Serena, Serena, Serena!_

 _—¿Así se llama? ¡Serena, Serena, Serena!_

 _—¡Silencio o los jalo! ¡Silencio!_

Los días son agradables y felices.

* * *

 _—¡Lana!_

 _—¡Satoshi! No grites así, ahuyentas la pesca._

 _—Perdón, es que acabo de recordar algo y me emocioné._

 _—Bueno, es tu cumpleaños y por eso te perdono todo lo que hagas._

 _Satoshi sonrió a esos ojos azules y siguió pescando en silencio. Cualquiera diría que ese no es un regalo de cumpleaños estupendo, pero él creía que sí. Con la compañía de su amiga y sus pokemon siempre estaba bien. Se acomodó mejor en su Lapras y lanzó el señuelo varios metros lejos._

 _—¿Y en qué pensabas? Tienes ya quince años y sigues gritando cuando te emocionas._

 _—Solo pensaba qué debía pedir como deseo al apagar mis velas. Creo que me gustaría pedir que ocurriera cosas diferentes. Ha sido mucho tiempo aquí y aveces lo siento monótono. No quiero decir que me aburro de ustedes ni de aquí, solo que..._

 _Lana rió por la aclaración._

 _—No te preocupes, yo a veces me aburro y quisiera irme muy lejos de Alola._

 _—¿En serio? -Satoshi deseaba que alguien sintiera su misma inquietud._

 _—En serio. Entonces recuerdo que las cosas bonitas siempre vienen sin avisar y me tranquilizo. Por eso soy muy paciente._

 _—...las cosas bonitas vienen sin avisar..._

Me quedé hipnotizado por esas palabras, decidí guardarlas en su mente junto con las demás importantes.

 _—¿Ahora por qué sonríes?_

 _—Ya se cual es mi deseo de cumpleaños._

 _—Muy bien, hoy en la noche podrás pedirlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda de alquiler? Allí está el señor._

 _—¡Señorita Lana! ¡Ya cumplió su tiempo, venga con su novio!_

 _—¡Qué no es mi novio!_

Lana ya no se sonrojaba, pero sí nacía una ganas asesinas en su interior. Y yo me reía de eso. Fue hace poco que me daba igual, ahora era una buena oportunidad para molestarla un poco.

 _—¡Años y siguen con lo mismo!_

 _—Tal vez es el destino el que nos habla.- Dijo para fastidiarla más._

 _—Cállate, ya quiero que sea mi cumpleaños para desear que dejen de molestarme así._

 _—No me molesta. Y si siguen diciendo eso entonces deberíamos casarnos._

 _—Ya, ya, pon la fecha y el lugar ¿quieres?_

 _Satoshi empezó a reírse y alistó sus cosas para irse junto a su amiga azul. Y la calma llegó después de una baño caliente y una buena comida en casa de Lillie. Pikachu se adelantaba en abrir los regalos y sacaba en la cara de su entrenador cada cosa, hasta que dejó todo a un lado al ver un enorme pastel de chocolate adornado con bayas._

 _—¡Satoshi, pide algo bonito!_

 _"Las cosas bonitas vienen sin avisar"_

 _—"Qué ocurra algo bonito, no importa cuánto tome"_

 _—¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 **Lana tiene razón, las cosas bonitas vienen sin avisar.**

 _—Serena, se llama Serena._

Sin avisar y cuando menos te lo esperas.

 _—¡Me alegro de verte, Satoshi!_

Por eso nunca sabes como actuar frente a ella.

Hacer lo que mas amas, ella lo sabía muy bien. Había perdido la inseguridad, solo disfrutaba y se divertía y que los demás disfrutaran con ella. La vi en ese escenario con su equipo de siempre sonriendo y brillando como una estrella. Observada, admirada, sabía lo que podía provocar una sonrisa suya, como Aria le enseñó hace años atras y aprovechaba cada cruce de miradas para sonreírle a alguien cercano y hacer que se quedara sorprendido, alegre o enamorado, lo primero que pasara

No pensaba que aparecerías, como una estrella en la noche, delante de mí.

 _—Quiero que las performer sean conocidas en Alola, por eso vine. Tengo poco tiempo pero lo haré._

Te escucho y vuelvo en el tiempo donde combatía sin estrategias, cuando me arrojaba de cabeza sin miedo de lugares altos para salvar a Pikachu, donde recorría regiones y coleccionaba medallas, donde conocía amigos y rivales. La época en la que no tenía miedo a nada. Pero hoy soy un poco más adulto, y también más razonable.

 _—¡Te veré mañana!_

 _—Tal vez._

Pero llegaste y vuelvo a ser un niño. Otra vez un niño de diez años.

¿Estas bien, Serena? Estás muy seria. Tú no eres así. Te recordaba más...mas tú.

— _Serena... ¿no quieres incluirme en tu recorrido? Dímelo y te dejaré tranquila._

Tal vez...

 _—¿Quieres irte? Pues, vete._

Tal vez ya te arrepentiste. Esta bien.

Después de aquella discusión Pikachu me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

 _—¡Pika!_

 _—Ya sé, ya sé. Estuvo mal. ¿Te diste cuenta lo rara que está? Es muy...agridulce. Ya sé que no vino a Alola por mi, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar conmigo. ¿Acaso no somos amigos? No la comprendo. Si me pide que lo olvidé lo haré. Pero tú sabes que no lo haré. Tal vez ya se arrepintió y ya no quiere que sea su meta._

 _Risitas esporádicas llenaron el momento. Recordar le pone nostálgico._

 _—¡Qué raro! No pensé que eso me pusiera tan nostálgico. Estoy bien con eso, siempre y cuando no dejemos de ser amigos. Pero eso es cosa del pasado._ _Bien. Serena se está yendo hacia una cueva, tenemos que seguirla o podría aparecer ese loco enorme. Vamos a cuidarla, como dos espías ¿sí? Seamos sigilosos. Que no se de cuenta._

 _—¡Si quieres pelear, entonces atácame a mí!_

 _—¡No, no!_

¿Eres capaz de hacer cosas así?

 _—¡Serena! Ese pokemon era un Bewear, si te atacaba te podía haber roto los huesos ¿¡En qué pensabas!?_

Y sigues negándote a decir algo.

 _—¡Como nueva!...mmm...me tengo que ir._

Me mirabas con sorpresa.

 _—Serena ya está bien, acaba de entrar a una tienda. Volvamos con Lillie, nos hemos ido muy rápido. Y no puedo dejar a Lulú hacer mi trabajo otra vez._

Hay cosas que no puedo controlar.

 _—Que agradable es tenerte alegre y no con la rabieta- Lulú lo miraba feliz._

 _—No estaba haciendo una rabieta._

 _—Estás grandecito, Satoshi, deja las pataletas._

Como dijo Lana: Las pataletas nunca se dan por la razón que aparentan.

 _—¡Chicos, yo seré la que dirija! Y para ser justos Lillie apoyará a Satoshi y Serena a Hau._

En el pasado siempre me apoyaba a mi. Me gusta conservar ese recuerdo.

 _—¿Por qué me besó? La primera vez entendí que sentía algo por mí diferente a una amistad, pero pasó mucho tiempo de eso... O tal vez aún le gus...tohmfls pero me quifmblre y bahhgm porque bmlf y le unmflb. Ahmfld ¿Verdad?_

La verdad es que no quiero entender nada ahora. Tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí y todo lo que has hecho con tu presencia es que quiera huir de todo esto y hacer lo que más amo.

 _—Pero...qué haces cuando pasa eso. ¿Te casas? No me quiero casar, ya miro a Serena todos los días_.

Llegaste y vuelvo a ser un niño. Otra vez un niño de diez años.

 _—A ver, ya sé, yo me caso con Serena y entonces le puedo preguntar._

Buscando soluciones fáciles.

 _—¡Ya sé, ya sé! Yo me caso con Serena, entonces tenemos un hijo y... ¿¡Por qué un hijo!?_

Buscando soluciones fáciles para olvidar que estoy atado a este lugar. Eres libre, quiero que me des de esa libertad. ¿Cómo se sentía un aire nuevo en el cuerpo?

 _—Pero si me caso con Serena y después no me gusta y no me quiero casar... ¡Ya me perdí!_

No puedes pensar con la mente llena.

 _—¡Me voy a disculpar! Aún si no entiendo por qué se molestó lo haré, no me gusta el rollo de andar molesto sin razón._

No sé si tengo la culpa, pero me disculparé, no quiero seguir así contigo.

— _¿A qué hora te vas?_

 _—En dos horas sale mi barco._

 _—Ah._

¡De verdad quiero ir contigo! Quiero viajará otra vez y que me muestres todo lo que has aprendido.

 _—¡Lo siento!_

 _—Lo siento también. No estuvo bien ¿verdad?_

Su suave voz correspondiéndome me regresó la tranquilidad que había perdido.

 _—No, fue una tontería, los amigos no deberían discutir nunca._

A veces creo que Serena piensa que puede ser capaz de confesarme su amor todo un día y yo lo único que sentiría sería el aire corriendo en el ambiente. Yo no soy así, se muy bien que me quieres.

El "un par de días" de Serena se convirtió en siete días, catorce días. Lo último que sabía era que la isla tenía un entretenimiento nuevo traído desde Kalos y mucha gente solía viajar hasta ahí para verlo, al parecer su nombre estaba en boca de todos ahí.

Yo empecé a madrugar algunos días para viajar a Akala. Quiero ver sus presentaciones aunque me oculte tras varios arbustos. No me importa si Lillie me regaña o el haber dejado a mi aula sin maestro.

¡Estoy cansado de estar en esas cuatro paredes!

 _—¡Satoshi! ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Dónde estabas!? No voy a volver a inventar excusas sólo para que te te vayas por ahí. Recuerda que vives en mi casa y tengo derecho de saber cuándo te irás y cuando volverás, mínimo si piensas desaparecer._

 _—Perdona, te avisaré la próxima vez._

 _—¡Dos de tus alumnos volvieron a pelear! ¡Yo no sé controlar esas situaciones!_

 _—Seguro otra vez por esa chica. Ya les dije que no hagan tonterías. Perdona, debí avisarte._

Los regaños se vuelven recurrentes.

 _—Siento que aquí cumpliré mi sueño de ser un..._

Bah, no es verdad.

¿Piensas quedarte en Akala? No he sido capaz de olvidar lo de esa noche ni cuando nos separamos en Kalos.

 _—¿A donde estás yendo? Satoshi, si no quieres ser profesor dilo._

Ya no sabía dónde tenía mi mente a esas alturas. Sonreí para calmar a Lillie y me fui. Al doblar la esquina usé mi brazo para reventar el jarrón que reposaba en un mueble cercano, pisando los pétalos regados cuyo color igualaba al líquido que salía de mi mano temblorosa. Reaccioné. Me la cubrí como pude, me excedí.

 _—Estás más inquieto desde que Serena no está._

 _—Es que gustaría saber cómo le va._

 _—A mi también. ¿Qué te parece si la visitamos? La escuela cierra finalmente mañana por lo del recorrido._

 _Satoshi siente un brinco en su corazón—¡Sí, sí! Vamos a ver..._

La emoción hizo que cerrara la mano lastimada. Me doblé por el dolor y sujeté mi muñeca.

 _—¿Te duele la mano? -Lillie lo miró asustada._

 _—S-Solo tengo...un calambre._

Entonces llamaste diciendo que regresabas.

 _—¡En dos días regreso! - su rostro en la videollamada es de felicidad -Al mediodía estaré ahí._

Me lanzé a la pantalla, sonriendo por verte. Ella estaba en un centro pokemon y yo junto a Lillie en la mansión.

 _—¡Serena, serena! ¿Cómo estas?_

 _—¡Satoshi, tenemos mucho para hablar! ¡Akala es un lugar precioso, me gusta!_

 _La performer ríe entre dientes y continúa hablando. —Pero eso lo hablaremos cuando llegues._

Nosotros estábamos ansiosos de verte, te buscamos por todo los muelles

 _—¿En qué muelle era?_

 _—No recuerdo._

 _—¡Ah, ya la vi!_

Al fin estás aquí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

Serena nos encontró con la mirada y nos saludó con la mano hasta que bajó y corrió hacia nosotros y saludó primero a Lillie con un fuerte abrazo. Me gusta que sean amigas, y noto que el chico desconocido seguía parado detrás de ella. Eso me dio mucha curiosidad

 _—Soy Satoshi. ¿Y tú eres?_

 _—Eh...-el desconocido le miró inseguro- Yo soy..._

Parece nervioso.

 _—¡M-Mi nombre no importa!, soy el novio de Serena._

No pude sentir ni el aire. Escuché esa palabra y miré de reojo a mi amiga.

¿Novio?

¿Él?

¿Ahora?

¿Tan rápido?

Tenía razón, ya me dejó. Ya no soy su meta.

Y yo dije que estoy bien eso, siempre y cuando no dejemos de ser amigos.

No me agrada la idea de pasar a un segundo plano. Ella es ese pedazo de libertad y vida que deseo y ahora me la han quitado.

 _—¡Satoshi! ¡cuantos días de no vernos!_

Esto está mal, no puedo sonreír.

Llevó sus manos hacia las mías para tocarlas en un saludo, pero justo en el momento que las rozó las aparté como si hubiera tocado algo caliente.

¿A qué le tengo miedo ahora?

De ti, de él, de mi sin ti.

Le clavé la mirada, tenía miedo de mi amiga, de decirle algo o tocarle las manos, como si algo me lo prohibiera. Serena me miraba confundida y con las manos al aire, pero guardó silencio y me sonrió. Se alegraba visiblemente de verme. Le sonreía, pero al hablar las palabras se me quedaban en la garganta y tenía que toser para despejarla.

 _—¡Perdón, no lo he presentado!_

 _La performer lo tomó del brazo y puso una enorme sonrisa —¡Es mi pareja!_

¡Otra vez, otra vez! ¡Qué molesto!

Pero bueno, si Serena lo quiere entonces debe ser un chico muy agradable.

Pero era todo lo contrario.

 _—¿Es tu novia y no te acuerdas?_

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Y?_

 _—No quiero hablar contigo._

 _—¡Él no me agrada! No me agrada, amigo, no me agrada. No se por qué no quiere ser mi amigo, es un tipo muy áspero para alguien como ella. Serena no se merece un novio tan amargado. ¿Qué le vio? Es un gruñón. Sabía que debía irme a Akala más seguido._

Solo puedo hablar contigo de esto, amigo.

 _—¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos? Creo que ya no le puedo preguntar porque tiene novio y seguro lo quiere mucho. No entiendo nada, ¿Serena ya no me quiere? Pero lo conoce poco tiempo...¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, me voy a quedar con las dudas. ¿Eso significa que...no me volverá a besar?_

Pero llegaste y vuelvo a ser un niño. Otra vez un niño de diez años.

 _—Primero eso y ahora esto..._

No puedo irme.

Serena ya se olvidó de mi.

Y me di cuenta que Serena es uno de los recuerdo más bonitos de esas épocas de juventud y libertad. Recuerdo que hubo días donde en mis sueños aparecía ella, me obligaba a pensarla, como un fantasma se negaba a irse de donde pertenece. Serena es uno de mis recuerdos más bonitos, su sola presencia me impulsa a luchar por lo que quiero, me obliga a pensarla más de lo normal. Serena es, probablemente, el primer y único significado de "dos manera de amar" que tengo en mi vida. Y me la estaban quitando. Y no quiero perderla. Tengo en claro que la quiero, no de esa manera, pero la quiero.

Pero...hay algo que no puedo recordar...

Estoy seguro que recuerdo ese algo que no puedo recordar.

Tampoco recuerdo en qué momento creí que la olvidaba.

Y por eso no quiero sacar el tema del beso. No pienso que ahora la verdad sea buena.

Aunque, a estas alturas quiero hacerlo.

 _—¡Bien! Le voy a decir que ese chico es sospechoso y no puede ser su novio. Serena es mi amiga, tengo que advertirle hoy después de cenar._

¡El mundo conspira en mi contra!

 _—Satoshi-Serena le llamó algunas horas después - voy a comprar algunas cosas ¿vamos juntos?_

 _—Seguro - le sonrió. ¡Al fin solos sin el extraño!_

Serena estaba visiblemente feliz, incluso varias de las personas en el lugar la reconoció. Me gusta compartir estos momentos con ella, se siente como si estuviera más cerca de cumplir sus sueños. Entonces llegó la parte del innombrable. Serena se emocionó mucho más contando lo divertido que era presentarse con él y lo rápido que aprendió.

 _—Serena, ¿cómo se llama tu pareja?_

 _—No puedo decirlo._

 _¿No confías en mi?_

 _—Quería estar contigo, por eso te pedí venir. ¿Podrías olvidarlo?_

No estuve seguro si fue el tono de voz que puso o la expresión de ruego en su rostro, pero olvidé el asunto por el momento. ¡De todas maneras, Serena es toda para mí esta tarde! Llegamos a una fuente donde, antojado de sentir fresco, me quité los guantes y metí las manos en el agua, mostrando mi cicatriz.

 _—¡Es un enorme corte!-Serena tomó su mano preocupada-¿Cómo te lastimaste?_

 _—Ya está curado - le sonrió despreocupado._

 _—¡No lo está! La cicatriz tiene mal color. Regresemos, voy a curarte._

Serena tomó mi mano sana y comenzó el camino de regreso. La miré entre sorprendido y divertido, ella se preocupaba por cosas tan pequeñas como esa. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del jardín y Serena empezó su labor. Tomó mano con delicadeza, inspeccionando la herida.

 _—¿Te duele sin hago esto?_

 _—Tssss...-Satoshi apretó la mandíbula para aguantar en dolor._

 _—Es muy profundo ¿Qué pasó?_

 _—Se me cayó un jarrón-mintió con ojos cerrados._

 _—¿Jarrón? Parece que rompiste el jarrón_

 _—Es que estaba bajando las escaleras._

 _—¿Te caíste de las escaleras?_

 _—Es que corría._

 _—Satoshi..._

 _Serena suspira y sonríe para calmarlo._

 _—No es grave, pero no muevas tu mano. Voy a limpiarte la herida._

 _—Pero me lo hice hace DiiIII..._

 _Satoshi saltó en su asiento por el dolor, la mira con ojos inyectados de nervios y le contagia a Serena la ansiedad._

 _—¿T-Te duele?_

 _—Nooooo claro que no. -Ironiza- sólo siento que me clavas mil agujas._

 _Satoshi se quejaba en cada toque, Serena empieza a perder los nervios y ríe por el espectáculo de quejas, Pikachu le decía que se calle. Y los pájaros vuelan._

 _—Ay Satoshi, ya poco. Solo tienes que aflojar-. Ordenó con una autoridad cariñosa._

 _—Yo no ssssss porqué tengo que haAAcerrr otra vez una cuUUUra. ¡S-SerEEEena! ¡Ya!_

 _—¡Bingo!_

 _—Bingo te voy a dar._

 _Serena estaba encantada con el mal humor de Satoshi y ríe hasta desfallecer bajo su mirada enojada y adolorida. Termina de vendarla y la toma entre sus dos manos con delicadeza para darle pequeños suspiros para calentarla. Satoshi olvidó su mal humor y se quedó estático._

 _—Está muy fría. Qué bueno que no se infectó. Pero has sido muy descuidado._

 _Sonríe mientras le pone otra vez los guantes negros. Satoshi sólo la mira. Era demasiado extraño estar con ella. No lo piensa más y le dedica una de esas sonrisas que hacer latir con fuerza el corazón de Serena._

 _—Dolió más la medicina que el corte._

 _—Pero ya estas bien. Ten cuidado._

 _—Lo prometo, tendré cuidado._

 _—Siempre me prometes cosas..._

 _Serena cambió su sonrisa y Satoshi notó la repentina tristeza de la performer mientras ella fingía linda la más grande atención._

 _—¿Te molesta?_

 _—No, sólo que...si sigues prometiendo podrías olvidar y no cumplir. No me gustaría._

 _—No lo haré, cumpliré todas las promesas que te hago._

 _—Está bien..._

 _Satoshi p_ _arecía debatirse en la duda. Luego, de repente, su lucha interior finalizó y su aspecto pasó a ser muy tranquilo y relajado. Como si hubiera tomado una decisión con la que se hallaba satisfecho. Tomó su_ _mano y juntó con cuidado sus meñiques con una sonrisa._

 _—Te lo prometo. ¡Juro y que me muera!_

 _Sonríe con complicidad y la abraza, la estrecha entre sus brazos sin decir nada. Serena se queda estática. Sus manos siguen unidas por sus meñique y le gustaría decirle que lo quiere. Pero Serena no puede contarle algo que él ya sabe. Solo se limita a rodear su espalda y apoyar con suavidad su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Se siente cómoda y cálida. Y él siente vergüenza por lo que va a decir._

 _—Perdona, no quise decir "bingo te voy a dar", es que me estaba doliendo bastante._

 _Esas pequeñas palabras borraron por completo la melancolía y fue acompañada por risas igual de alegres a cuando lo curaba. Serena lo abrazó con más fuerza, riendo sin parar._

 _—¡Me sorprendió esa respuesta! Pero lo entiendo, te estaba doliendo. No seas tan descuidado. No te lastimes en una distancia donde no pueda sanarte._

 _Una calidez inundó sus mejillas. Serena era tan agradable con él. Tenía esa manera tan extraña pero agradable de tratalo._

 _—¿Ahora ya estás bien? ¿Ya no duele?_

 _—Nada. Y te_ _extrané._

Por fin te veo sin estar escondido entre arbustos. No era lo mismo, de verdad te había extrañado, no me importaba que Lillie me regañara por huir. Ahora te pediría acompañarte en la siguiente isla.

Pero claro, que el novio está arriba. Lo recordé y rompí con el abrazo.

 _—¡Nos vemos después!_

 _Gladio miraba toda esa escena en su jardín desde su ventana. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Serena estaría enamorada de Satoshi? ¿Satoshi? ¿Él? ¿SU amigo Satoshi? Le daba risa, Satoshi podía llegar a ser tan sumiso como ahora lo miraba. Qué tonto, él nunca sería así, por supuesto que no. Estar encerrado lo fastidiaba, ya tenía ganas de que sea el cumpleaños de su hermana. Pero bueno, hoy en la noche saldría otra vez a hablar con su mayordomo. Solo podía de noche porque el metiche ese lo estaba espiando._

Porque sí, el "indeseable ese" caminaba por todas partes durante la noche. Ya me daba miedo. Tal vez era un secuestrador, o un ladrón. No podía mas, Serena debía de estar ciega.

Así que esa noche fui a verla. Necesitaba cualquier excusa para hablar con ella y cuidarla de ese degenerado.¿Qué excusa? Ah, verdad que quería a hablar con ella sobre su novio extraño. Así que no sería una excusa en su totalidad.

 _—¿Quién es?_

 _—¡Serena! ábreme un momento._

 _—¡Me ocultas cosas! Las quiero saber._

 _—Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero hablaremos mañana, te lo prometo._

 _—¡Hoy!_

Pero ella no lo sabe, no importa, debo cuidarla del terrorista ese.

 _—¡No la cierres, ya no voy a entrar!_

 _—¡Te conozco, no te vas a rendir con esto!_

 _—¡Yo tambien te conozco y sé que me vas a abrir!_

 _—¡Eso no!_

 _—¡No las cierres! ¡Serena, no me hagas esto!_

 _—Hablaremos todo lo que quieras mañana. ¡Te lo prometo! Ve a dormir._

 _—¡Me voy a quedar!_

 _—¡Te resfriarás si lo intentas!_

 _—¡Me quedo!_

 _—¡No me pongas las cosas difíciles!_

 _—¿Cuando hice eso?, ¡responde, Serena!_

¡Ahg! ¡Qué vergüenza, parezco un crío comportandome así! Y confirmo que sí, llegaste y vuelvo a ser un niño. Otra vez un niño de diez años.

Y daba igual, no me iba a a ir, si algo malo pasaba debía protegerte. Con resignación me acosté contra la ventana. No iba a dormir, iba a vigilar. ¡A vigilar! ¡A vigilar y que nadie me discuta!

Aunque vigilar lo que es vigilar...yo no dormía bien, recuerdalo. Y esa noche Arceus quiso que el viento soplara fuerte.

 _—¿¡Dormiste aquí toda la noche!?_

¡Serena está bien! Me dormí pero ella está bien. Que bueno que nadie vio.

Y recién me entero que es el cumpleaños de Lillie.

Y el raro ese no dice ni pío.

 _— Serena, creo que tu NOVIO está enojado._

 _—Yo no tengo novio._

 _—Lillie..._

Eh...¡Él!

 _—¡Cómo puede ser Gladio tu novio, Serena!_

¡Él! ¡Él! ¡Él! Y yo que pensaba que Gladio consideraba a los sentimientos como punto vulnerable. ¡Mentiroso! Solo se blindaba de ellos. Claro, como vivía a la defensiva todo el tiempo...¡Mentiroso!

 _—¡Me engañaste!_

 _—Descuida, ¿Si te lo pido estará bien?_

¿¡Ahora se le declara!? ¡Qu-Qué hago! ¡Pikachu, haz algo! ¡Arceus ya puedes venir! ¡Lillie!...¡Samina!

 _—¡Te estás burlando de mi!_

¡Eso no se hace! Qué grosero fue con ella.

 _—Escucha, no sabes cuanto odié que me trataras como un bebé todo este tiempo._

 _—¡Quería ayudarte!_

¿A qué se refiere? A mi me gusta como se comporta Serena.

 _—Y, no eres mi tipo de chica._

 _—¡Digo lo mismo!_

No pensé en eso nunca.

 _—Y, pareces una chica delicada._

 _—Sólo un poco._

Era verdad, ella era muy dócil a veces, pero podía llegar a ser muy fuerte cuando se lo proponía. Delicada y fuerte, es una hermosa combinación. Como un especia dulce.

 _—Ademas, pones caras raras y pareces tonta._

 _—¡Qué malo!_

Eso si no lo podía tolerar, la estaba molestando y me fastidiaba eso.

 _—Ordenen el vestíbulo para una fiesta, suban los muebles y cuidado con los cuadros. Los decoradores vendrán en cinco horas._

 _—¿Una fiesta?_

 _—Sí, no te pude comprar un buen regalo, pero puedo organizarte una fiesta con tus amigos_

Por la cara que puso su hermano seguramente estaba deseando no hacerlo. Tan emocionada estaba Lillie por empezar a armar su lista de invitados que me llevó con ella para asegurarse de que no faltara nadie.

 _—¡Sí! Son treinta en total. No quiero algo tan lleno. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Satoshi asistió mientras se aclaraba la garganta varias veces._

 _—Parece que te vas vas a resfriar._

 _—Parece. Me siento un poco mal._

 _—Oh ¿te abrigaste bien anoche? Durante el día quema pero de noche ya la brisa es fría._

 _—Sí, sí._

 _Se siente mal, le duele la cabeza, pero quiere ayudarla._

 _—Sfffff..._

 _—Ah...Satoshi, ¿de verdad estás bien?_

 _—Me arde la garganta._

 _—Terminamos y descansas, ¿sí?_

 _—Si..._

 _Su rostro alegre se transforma en uno enfermo. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y se aguanta, trata de hacerse creer que nada pasa._

 _—Mmm..._

 _—Satoshi, ve a la cama. Por favor, estás con fiebre._

 _—¿Dónde está Serena?_

 _—Ha salido. Ve a tu habitación. Mandaré a alguien para que te ayude._

 _Pero todas las personas en la mansión tiene alguna orden de su hermano mayor. Pasa una hora y Lillie se resigna a tener que hacer de enfermera._

 _—Satoshi, ya llegué. Todos están con lo de la fiesta así que te voy a cuidar. Te traje nuevas sábanas y paños húmedos. ¿Me escuchas?...ah, está dormido...cómo respira..._

 _Pero la fiebre se lo terminó de tragar hace varios minutos. Pikachu trata de decirle a la chica que su entrenador está raro y ella logra entender._

 _—Voy a cuidarte bien._

 _—...¿Serena?_

 _—Soy Lillie._

 _Dicen que cuando el cuerpo humano está bajo fuertes situaciones la mente tiende a recordar episodios importantes. Y cuando Lillie llegó los recuerdos de Kalos ya estaban terminando._

 _—Serena..._

 _—¡Que soy Lillie! Calla y duerme._

 _Ella tomó las sábanas y las retiró para poder poner unos paños en su vientre. Subió un poco su camiseta y con cuidado estiró el paño. El chico tembló y abrió los ojos._

 _—Pobre, deberás guardar cama. Dame tu mano para envolverla en un paño._

 _Y fue cuando ella tomó sus manos que él reacciona y se lanza a abrazarla. Es un misterio qué pensó exactamente, pero de que Serena estaba ahí, estaba ahí._

 _—¡Ah! ¡Oye! ¡oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Aléjate! ¡Satoshi! ¡Ya! ¡Me estás asfixiando! ¡Basta! ¡Que me dejes!_

 _Pikachu se espantó y corrió de aquí para allá, sentándose finalmente en la cama y agitando las patas como loco para tratar de separarlos._

 _—¡Satoshi! ¡Voy a golpearte tan feo que habrás deseado que te no golpeara tan feo! ¡Ah! ¡Me vas...! ¡Pikachu, busca a alguien!_

 _El amarillo se fue y regresó a los pocos segundos con el hermano, quien al ver la escena no supo si malpensarla, si creer que su hermana era una desvergonzada, si Satoshi era un traidor o qué._

 _—¡Lillie!_

 _Con sus fuertes brazos logró separarlos y Lillie pateó en el aire para verse no tan lamentable mientras que Satoshi medio dormía medio sufría._

 _—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo?_

 _—Ya estoy bien ¡uffff...! Casi me ahogo._

 _Gladio le dio ligeros golpes (bueno, bofetadas ¡pero suaves!) y se percató de la elevada temperatura en su cuerpo. Y del nombre que sus labios dejaban escapar._

 _—Está ardiendo en fiebre._

 _—¡Qué pena! -ironizó- Cuidalo tú, yo me voy._

 _—Llamaré a Serena. Si la estuvo nombrando que se encarge ella._

 _—Quien sea, yo no volveré. Pedazo de enfermo malagradecido, nunca esperes nada de mi._

* * *

Desde que estoy con constantes fiebres he olvidado muchas cosas, no recuerdo muchas cosas.

Solo que le hice algo a Lillie.

Que Serena me estaba cuidando.

Que hay una fiesta mañana.

Gladio tenía los ojos inyectados de cólera y parecía que lastimaría a Serena. Mi mente se nubló y le di un golpe que casi le rompe la nariz y a mi el labio. Después fui a verla, estaba seguro que ella se sentiría muy mal. Felizmente pude calmarla y ella volvió a ser feliz. Gladio es un chico muy calmado, no se por qué reaccionó así con ella.

Él jamás la lastimaría de ninguna forma.

¿Y si lo hiciera?

No, nunca lo haría.

Pero si llegara a pasar...no se qué le haría.

De alguna manera me gusta sentir este revoltijo de emociones cuando se trata de ti. Es como si estuviera a punto de entrar a una batalla.

 _—¡Mira! ¡Está tarjeta me gusta!_

 _Gladio vio la tarjeta blanca pero simple y las palabras impresas en ella le causaron curiosidad._

 _"Be beautiful, be you"_

 _—No recuerdo que te gustaran este tipo de cosas._

 _—¡No es para mi! Se lo daré daré a Serena cuando comiencen sus presentaciones._

 _Gladio alzó las cejas, preguntándose si ahí había algo o Satoshi seguía siendo tan casto como cuando lo conoció. Y las volvió a bajar porque eso no le importaba._

 _—¿La guardas? Es que se arrugará en mi pantalón._

 _—Claro. Hazme recordar que la tengo._

 _—No te preocupes, se lo debo entregar a Serena, por eso no me olvidaré._

 _—Bueno._

 _—Le gustará, seguro que sí. Me gustaría mucho ir con ella a Kalos y sentarme en primera fila para verla. Se lo pediré. ¡Se lo pediré! ¿Crees que acepte?_

 _—Si solitario y sin su cariño te mueres..._

 _—¡No digas eso! Solo quiero estar ahí. Quiero verla cumplir sus sueños._

 _Satoshi dejo de hablar para reírse bajo la mirada ceñuda de su amigo._

 _—¡Qué!_

 _—Es que acabo de recordar que desde que Hau ya no es tu piedra en el zapato tengo que serlo yo. Se lo prometí. Pero no puedo hacerlo bien, solo él sabe como hacerte perder los estribos._

 _—Ah._

 _—¿Recuerdas? Me dijo "Satoshi, ahora el que fastidia a Gladio eres tú, te encargo esa responsabilidad"._

 _—Con amigos así..._

Regresamos y volvimos a irnos, te regalé un collar y prometimos ir juntos en tu siguiente recorrido.

Pero las cosas se salieron de control esa noche.

Nadie se dio cuenta.

Te vas sin decir nada.

Algo dejó de estar bien en ti.

 _—¡Qué demonios hago mal contigo!_

Esto está mal, muy mal.

 _—No llores..._

Tu bofetada dolió mucho.

 _—Me gustan tus ojos._

Decidí decirte eso aquella noche. Es lo que pienso.

 _—¡Adiós!_

Me voy. Serena lucha por sus sueños y yo haré lo mismo. Debo ir a buscar mi vida.

 _—"Las primeras lágrimas fueron..."_

Entendí el mensaje. El listón azul atado. Serena me ruega que lo que pasó en Alola se quede en Alola. Ella me quiere, pero será mejor que dejemos todo aquí.

 _—Gladio está en problemas._

¡Imbécil! Gladio puede estar muriéndose y no decir nada.

 _—...beso a Serena y ahora pierdo la corona._

Siento las mismas emociones que tuve el dia que tenía su supuesto novio. Pero ahora el enfado me acompaña. El miedo a separarme de ella, los recuerdos que aún no tengo, la vez que la lastimó, que esté enamorada de mi y el dolor en la cabeza forman una tormenta eléctrica que ya no controlo. Parece que voy a sufrir un cortocircuito. Me dan ganas de decirle que desaparezca, pero me aguanto. Le volvería a poner la piel lila allí mismo.

 _—¡Para alguien que se cree tan inteligente debería de ser fácil!_

Me encerré en mi habitación y pasé las manos por mi cabello mientras apretaba los dientes por el terrible trato que le di a la dueña de esa casa.

 _—¡Ah, le grité a Lillie!_

 _Pikachu cruzó los brazos con una mirada que le dice "Cabaste tu tumba"_

 _—¡Es que si le digo otra cosa seguro van a molestarla! No quiero eso. Gladio dijo que ella estuvo mal por todo eso de la operación que se yo. No quiero que la molesten._

 _El pokemon habló un "Bueno, si lo pones así pues lo paso"_

 _Satoshi se lanzó a la cama y una sonrisa se fue dibujando gradualmente._

 _—¿Quien diría que trataría mal a mis amigos por una chica?_

 _El ratón asintió "Pues si"_

 _—Bueno, iré a disculparme con un pastel. Ahora debemos pensar qué haremos en Tabanta._

Serena ya es la reina.

Es la reina.

Sus sueños se han cumplido.

Yo me siento más orgulloso que nunca.

Ahora es mi turno.

Pero acabó de recordar esa cosa que no podía recordar.

 _—Nos vemos._

 _—Seguro, te veré luego..._

* * *

 **Alola. Viernes 10:00 p.m**

—Aquí tienes. Recuerda, son 135km de Hoenn. Tienes que guiarte muy bien con la brújula.

—Gracias. Llamaré al profesor con el videomisor. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él.

—Me dejó unas cosas para ti. ¿Puedes cargarlo un momento? Iré a traerlos.

—Si...si -aceptó al niño con nerviosismo.

El bebé en sus brazos lo mira y se mueve. Satoshi intenta acunarlo con torpeza y la mujer llega para ver la linda escena.

—¡Qué nervioso! Se nota que nunca has tenido un hermanito.

—¡Siento que se va a caer!

—Tu imagen joven pero infantil me gusta mucho. No te imagino adulto y siendo padre.

Satoshi siente que sus mejillas le arden—Es muy pronto para imaginarlo.

—Si. Disfruta tu juventud. Viaja, estudia, ten miles de amigos. Disfrutarla es lo mejor. Así cuando te cases no te arrepentirás de nada. Cuando te enamores será muy difícil. Se libre ahora, disfruta tu juventud.

Por más libre que yo sea, Serena se ha instalado cómodamente en mi vida. Sin embargo, jamás me sentí tan ligero como desde que me declaró sin palabras que está enamorada de mi.

Tan pesado primero.

Tan ligero ahora.

—Sólo necesito un favor final.

—Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

Satoshi amplía su sonrisa, nada le gusta mas que ser implusivo.—Seré su mejor investigador, el mejor que hayan tenido.

* * *

 **Kalos. Sábado 7:00 a.m**

Daba gusto ver a Serena modelar por toda la sala con los trajes que le habían enviando. Su madre aplaudía ese desfile de modas improvisado y tomaba varias fotos, una ráfaga de fotografías. Sus pokemon también recibieron trajes y desfilaban a su alrededor.

—El tercero te queda perfecto. Es muy elegante y preciso para una chica de tu edad.

—¿Te parece? Yashio me dijo que lo vista para el lunes que estaré con la prensa.

—¿Qué te dijo de la movilidad? Estamos muy lejos de...

—¡Mamá! -Serena corrió hacia la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza-Por favor ven conmigo.

—Sabes que no puedo. Tengo que ocuparme de mis carreras.

—También me dijo que podía quedarme aquí y me recogerían todos los días a las cuatro de la mañana.

Grace sonrió y peinó los cabellos de su hija con suavidad—Pero sería muy lejos. Y dormirás poco. Te visitaré cuando me digas el lugar donde vivas.

—Está bien, yo vendré todos los fines de semana.

—Eso espero- Grace terminó con el abrazo y se sentó en el sofá junto a Serena para ver las fotos. -Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu amigo el flaquito?

—Él ya se fue. Ya terminó todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí.

—Muy bien, tampoco me agradaba.

Serena se hizo la ofendida—No parece que te guste ninguno de mis pretendientes. Ni el que tiene dinero ni el que tiene título.

Grace se entregó a la carcajada por la broma de doble sentido y fue a abrir la puerta que desde hace unos segundos tocaban.

—¡Serena! ¡Los vecinos vienen a verte!

Serena ya no podía dejar de sonreír aunque quisiera. No dejaba de llegar gente a verla y felicitarla, incluso algunos le regalaban chocolates y flores y un par de cartas llegaron. Ya no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba rodeada de atenciones y cosas bonitas. Tan bonitas como ella.

—¡Serena! ¡Estamos muy felices por ti! ¿Te irás?

—Si, pero vendré a visitar.

—¡Felicidades! Cuando sea entrenador les diré a todos que te conozco. ¿Me dejas?

—¡Claro!

—Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso.

Felicidad

A Serena le gusta mucho esa palabra.

—Gracias, soy muy feliz.

* * *

 **Kalos. Sábado 10:00 a.m**

El joven paparazzi mira a la reina sentada afuera de su casa con algunos niños. Desea acercarse y saludarla, pero debe tomar fotos para poder comer esa tarde.

—¡Mírala amigo! Está tan bonita como siempre...¿Qué?...¿Que me acerque?...¡No!...no puedo verla...

El pokemon cubierto de negro quiere lanzar a su entrenador para hacerle hablar con la reina. Está nervioso por esa adolescentes de quince años y se siente avergonzado.

—Vamos, no vine aquí para perder el tiempo. Solo tenemos hasta el domingo a la medianoche porque el lunes ella entra de reina oficial.

El chico sale de su escondite que es un arbusto y toma varias fotos. Conservando las mejores para su jefe y las más bonitas para él. Porque si, porque quiere.

—¿Deberia acercarme?...si...no...si...¡Calmate ya! ¡Viniste aquí por las fotos! Manolo me va a matar...

La persigue con cuidado hasta su casa y logra que su pokemon entre con la microcámara para tomar más fotos.

—¡Recuerda! -le susurra- ¡Alistando sus maletas para irse!

El pokemon traga porque puede morir y se esconde, evitando a los pokemon que viven en esa casa lo miren.

—¡Ya! ¡Regresa!

Misión cumplida. El chico mete todas sus cosas en una maleta y sale corriendo con su pokemon. No dio ni seis pasos cuando...

—¡Señor!

La voz lo detuvo. Todo el plan a la basura. Siente que sus piernas se clavan en el suelo y si intenta moverlas se van a torcer. Y para sus males, el corazón comienza a latirle como loco.

—¡Señor! ¡Se le ha caído esto!

Serena corre hacia él con una agenda que se le cayó. Maldijo una y otra vez por lo bajo y traga al sentirla más cerca. No voltea, mantiene la respiración y no mueve ni una pestaña. Siente que va a estallar de nervios junto con la vergüenza de haber olvidado la agenda con SU TRABAJO en medio camino.

—¡Espere! Su agenda.

Serena lo mira con curiosidad. El joven (que parecía señor por todo ese traje negro) no ha volteado ni dicho nada. Se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención y le toca el hombro, aprovechando que solo es una cabeza más alta que él.

La siente en su hombro y no puede contener su alegría a la vez que su desesperación. Su pokemon tampoco dice nada, igual de estático que él. Sabe lo que pasará si responde.

—¿Eh? ¿No quiere verla? Perdón, tal vez me confundí.

La vos risueña de Serena hará que sufra un ataque de ansiedad. El chico mira a su pokemon y, como una rayo, se lanza sobre ella para arrancarle la agenda y salir corriendo sin respirar. Dándose una patada mental por asustarla.

* * *

 **Sábado 11:00 a.m**

Serena olvidó la grosería de ese hombre de negro y se fue al salón de belleza. Lo único que quiere ahora es un corte de cabello. Está muy largo y solo lo quiere hasta los hombros. Sonríe al espejo con satisfacción y sale del lugar con felicidad mientras más gente quiere estar con ella. Le gusta ese cariño de las personas, y le gusta darles cariño. Ama esa sensación.

Felicidad.

Es una palabra tan curiosa.

Se decide por fin a ir a comer algo cuando su videomisor (regalito del vecino que va a alardear de ella cuando se vuelva entrenador) suena.

—¿Qué? Pero nadie sabe que tengo este aparato además de mi mamá y él.

Pero como en esos momentos no le importa nada solo acepta la "llamada".

Aunque se arrepiente. Él bautizado "flaquito" por su mamá aparece en pantalla.

Y grita de dela impresión. El condenado ese no es feo, pero le da miedo.

—¡Quién te dio mi número! ¡Quien te dijo que tengo un videomisor! ¡Quien te...!

— Hola. Tienes algo que debes devolverme- respondió con su peculiar tranquilidad.

— ¿Algo? Solo tengo esa nota de "buena suerte" y donde me dices que soy bonita.

Gladio miró al cielo.

—La primera. Debes regresármela.

—Ven tu. Si te hablo rompo mi promesa.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

Serena entrecerró los ojos en una sonrisa.

—Estoy decepcionada, no enojada. El pasado es pasado. No vale la pena recordarlo.

Ella quiere seguir siendo feliz, por eso quiere olvidar eso. Media hora después el muchacho aparece frente a ella. No hubo ni saludos ni sonrisas, solo la entrega de la nota que inició todo.

—No entiendo por qué debo regresartela.

—Nada importante, solo significaba que habían hackeado la computadora central para robarle la investigación a Zyra y necesitábamos nueva contraseña. Los puntos disimulan bien. Hau te la dio por la tontería de la "operación secreta" y casi me arruina todo.

Serena respira para evitar bufar.—No quiero saber. Ya no me lo recuerdes. La única razón por la que no somos amigos es porque no quieres. Me gustaría guardarte rencor, pero si lo hago sólo me ataré a ti y no quiero eso. No me quites mi momento de felicidad, acabo de cumplir mis sueños. No romperé mi promesa.

El paparazzi enfoca bien a esa pareja. Le pagarán bien si levanta sospechas de "novio" en la reina. El pokemon también alistó la minicámara y tomó unas cuantas fotos.

—Muy bien, me dejas con buena impresión. Aunque aún pienso que eres rarísima. Eres un extraño sabor agridulce. Eres dos tu, un combinación de blanco con toques de negro sin llegar a lo gris. He intentado no pensar en ti, pero no puedo.

Serena por fin capta el mensaje y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Lo sospechaba, lo comprobó. Él la mira sin expresión, parecía ligeramente arrepentido.

—Ya veo. Lo siento...yo...no quería confundirte. Solo no quería dejarte hasta que termine tu mal momento.

El paparazzi bajó la cámara. Cuando las primeras lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules empezó a recordar una canción.

 ** _"Las primeras lágrimas fueron cuando te declaré mi amor."_**

—Tal vez. Ya no tengo dudas. Esa es una de las cosas por las que no me gusta todo este tipo de sentimientos, te vuelven vulnerable. Aun así, pude ser capaz de superar esto, me siento mucho más fuerte ahora.

—Adiós...lo siento, no quiero llorar.

 ** _"Las últimas lágrimas que quizás derrames sean cuando diga adiós, lo siento."_**

Serena se limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a caer y Gladio le sonrió con pena, dándose media vuelta para irse y no verla más.

Aunque, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

Sobre todo teniendo el amigo que tienes.

—¡Espera!

Satoshi salió de su escondite y se sacó los lentes y la chaqueta delante de esas dos personas que lo miraban como si fuera un fantasma. Uno muy feo, e indeseable, y muy inesperado.

—¡Qué milagro, Satoshi! Eres un buen mentiroso, te creí.

—Aprendí de ti. No estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos por nada.

—Como dicen "Aquel que se va sin que nadie lo bote regresa sin que nadie lo llame".

Serena no salia de su confusión. Satoshi le sonríe para calmarla y ella no sabe qué sentir o pensar. Solo se limpió las lágrimas con la muñeca y se quedó en silencio. Sus pensamientos estaban confusos. Estaba muy feliz de verlo, pero recordaba lo que vivieron hace unos meses y su manera de cortarla y se enojaba. Nunca había tenido esa mezcla de felicidad y fastidio.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? ¿Por qué Serena debería odiarte?

—Puedes irte a Tabanta y ser feliz.

—Y yo no puedo decirte a donde te puedes ir porque te enojas conmigo.

Gladio sabía que lo estaba insultando, pero estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para...bien estaba sobrio, y no necesitaba beber porque él era un chico con auto control y solo bebía porque ese extraño maserado de Alola sabía condenadamente bien.

—¡Satoshi!

Finalmente la nada angelical voz de Serena pone a Satoshi a temblar como gelatina. Ella cruza los brazos y espera la excusa convincente de todo lo que pasó esos meses.

—Ignorarme así, mentir así y aparecer como si nada hubiera ocurrid

Satoshi la mira despavorido.—T-te cor..taste el ca-cabello.

—No, Satoshi, no me corté el cabello, se me calló la mitad y se quedó chico.

Gladio logró a duras penas guardarse la carcajada. Serena estaba CA-BRE-A-DA.

—Ah...s-se te cayó...

—¡Y ya me di cuenta que eres tú, Pikachu! ¡Qué educado eso de lanzarte encima mío y arrancar de mis manos la agenda!

Pikachu puso su mejor cara de adorabilidad, pero igual ganó su regaño. Se subió al hombro de su entrenador y para su mala suerte el pequeño maletín de trabajo cayó...y regó todas las fotos. Serena las recoge sin saber qué pensar y su chispa de enojo se enciende al ver fotos de ella en SU cuarto.

—¿¡Qué es esto!?

—A-Ahhh...

—¡Satoshi!

—Eh...esto es...¿mi trabajo?

—¡Trabajo! ¡Me estuviste...! ¡Tú!...¡acosador!...¡fisgón!...¡mala hierba!...¡Espina!

Vuelvo a aclarar que Serena seguía sin aprobar el examen de insultos ofensivo e hirientes. Así que solo se fue sin mirar a nadie. Así le arruinaron el día y todo en realidad. El enfermo ese y el tarado ese.

Y Satoshi seguía parado sin decir miau. Gladio le regaló unas últimas palabras de afecto antes de irse.

—Lo estas haciendo fatal.

—¡Si tanto sabes de esto entonces enséñame!

—No se nada.

—¿¡Cómo que no!? Hace un rato acabas de declararte a Serena, ¿y ahora me dices que no?

¿Qué es peor que una persona molesta? Si, dos personas molestas.

—¡Maldito! ¡Sálvate tú! ¡Yo tengo cosas que hacer!

—¡Vete! ¡Recuerda que le debes comprar un anillo a Lillie por humillarla!

—¡Es mismo iba a hacer!

—¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós!

* * *

 **Sábado 2:00 p.m**

—¡Por favor, Serena! ¡Hablemos unos minutos!

—¡No insistas!

—¡Desde que te fuiste sólo pienso en ti!

—No te creo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡No pude comer ni dormir!

Serena abrió la puerta sólo para mirarlo mal. Satoshi no pudo evitar sonreír por los nervios.

—Está bien, sí comí. ¡Pero el desayuno!

Empeoró la mirada.

—...y-y en el desayuno hacía las tres comidas del dia. ¡Estaba enfermo, tenía que alimentarme!

Y volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Satoshi aprovechó para dar golpecitos lastimeros en la puerta.

—¿No me abrirás?

El silencio le dijo claramente que no.

—¿Y a Pikachu? A Pikachu sí ¿Verdad?

—Tampoco, ¿Qué es eso de meterte en casa ajenas y tomar fotos? ¡muy mal!

Pikachu sólo quería pedir perdón por acosarla, así que ambos, entrenador y pokemon, tocaban la puerta con insistencia.

—¡Serena!

—Que no.

—Cinco minutos.

—Nada.

—¡Pero...!

—Ni pero ni pera.

Serena estaba apoyada en la puerta, esperando a que se fuera. Bastante tengo ya con saber que me tomaba fotos en mi propia casa. Eso es grosero.

Ya no había ruiditos afuera. Hasta que la voz melodiosa de Satoshi volvió a sonar.

—Por favor, no me mates con tu indiferencia, no es algo que mi corazón soporte.

Serena pegó su oído contra la puerta. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar?

—No quiero que esos labios que me sonreían ahora se inclinen de desprecio.

Si bien eso le sonó bonito también le hizo poner su mejor mueca de confusión.

—Y aunque tu corazón lata entristecido...

Ya no aguantó más y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Satoshi sentado tranquilamente en el suelo y leyendo algo en su teléfono con purita concentración, concentración que se perdió al notar a Serena y con un grito lo arrojó lejos y levantó las manos como si le fueran a disparar. Serena daba miedo, y mucho. Y lo más curioso era ver que mientras más enojada estaba más graciosa se miraba.

—¿Qué haces?

—Si tengo que decir frases raras para que me hables conmigo lo haré.

—¿Qué buscaste? ¿Frases para ser perdonado?

—No, busqué "como hablar con un reina".

Serena no pudo evitar enrojecer y se encerró otra vez. Satoshi no pudo hacer más que reírse. Estaba seguro que esto era igual de difícil para ella. Acercó su boca a la puerta y habló con un tono fuerte pero amable.

—¿No me hablarás?

—Sigue.

—¿Qué?

—Sigue diciendo todo eso.

La voz amortiguada por la puerta era suave, como si pensara. Satoshi quiso verle a esto el lado positivo y continuó leyendo.

—No me tortures más con tu desprecio, querida mía. Por eso te ruego que me sonrías, pues es la única cura para mi tormento...

Pero claro, era raro, interrumpió su lectura para soltar risitas esporádicas igual que ella.

—Por siempre tuyo, inserte su nombre aquí.

Mi corazón se había divido en dos, entre lo real y lo ideal. Me estuve contradiciendo desde el primer día que quise verte en Kanto. Pero aquella noche logré poner mi mente en claro. Tú sigues siendo mi amigo y la persona que más admiro y quiero. Has hecho mucho por mi, no querer verte no seria actuar de manera inteligente. Ambos actuamos mal, será mejor que nos disculpemos y aclaremos de una buena vez todas las cosas.

El sonido de la perilla girando provocó que los nervios del entrenador se dispararan.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras. -Serena abrió la puerta con lentitud y con una suave sonrisa. Ash la correspondió, tratando de calmar sus ganas de darle un abrazo.

—Perdóname, necesitaba hacerte sonreír después de todo esto. Tendremos una charla muy larga

—Está bien, no confundamos más las cosas.

—¡Ah! Primero lo más importante. ¡Pikachu, traelo!

El pokemon sacó de su escondite un ramo de rosas de muchos colores y se lo dio a su entrenador. Satoshi le dio las gracias y con algo de torpeza de lo entregó a Serena. La reina estaba con la mente en blanco, y Satoshi aprovechó la cercanía para admirar su rostro. Ella puede verse tan impactada y seguir luciendo igual de linda. Eso es divertido de ver, y algo que realmente le gusta mucho. Y algo que había aprendido es que la mente humana es una totalidad, y no eran sus ojos los que disfrutaban de ella, era él.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Eres la Reina de Kalos!

Y Serena logró por fin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa por una que mostraba la más tierna expresión.

—¡Gracias! ¡Las pondré en agua ahora mismo!

—Esas que vayan en la mesa del comedor.

—¡Mamá!

Grace apareció detrás de Satoshi con una enorme sonrisa. Satoshi casi da un salto del susto, pero se acomodó el gorro y levantó el brazo en un saludo.

—¡Alo...Hola, Señora Grace!

—¡Satoshi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Cuando nos conocimos eras tan bajito...¿Dónde andabas?

—Recorriendo el mundo.

Serena no pudo evitar toser por aquella mentira tan descarada. Satoshi la miró mal y ella le sacó la puntita de la lengua en respuesta.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?

—Vine a felicitar a Serena.

—¡Qué bonitas flores! Un par más y abro una floristería. No dejan de llegar desde el viernes como felicitación.

—No me sorprende, Serena merece estar rodeada de cosas bonitas.

—¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotras? Ya es muy tarde.

—¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 **Sábado 4:00 p.m**

—Lo siento, Gladio me dijo que la pasaste muy mal estos meses.

Hace un par de horas habían dejado la acogedora casa para ocultarse en el bosque. No podían ir a otro lado, lo mas seguro era que muchas personas la estaban buscando. Ellos querían privacidad ahora. Había cosas que aclarar y no tenían mucho tiempo. Serena sentó junto a él bajo un árbol y acomodó al pokemon amarillo en sus brazos, aprovechando que dormía.

—Fui algo imprudente en mis decisiones.

—Pero la culpa también fue mía. Cuando ganaste me di cuenta de algo. Mejor dicho: recordé algo. No podía irme sin aclarar nada. Me contrataron y te busqué. Yo sabía que tú serías la valiente que se acerque y yo el que corra. Por eso me oculté.

Serena tiene la vista borrosa. Sus manos le temblaban un poco, sabe que Satoshi la mira fijamente. Ella solo sonríe y acaricia con sus dedos al pokemon en sus brazos.

—No tengo opción, si nos ponemos a hablar mi corazón volverá a latir con mucha fuerza. No te preocupes, estoy aprendiendo a controlarme. Eres increíble.

—Me gustaría saber qué cosas pasan por esa cabecita tuya a veces. Entendí tu mensaje. Lo que ocurrió en Alola debe quedarse ahí ¿verdad? Siempre me gustaba ecordarte tan apacible, me gustaba que...

—No quiero que te guste "eso de mi", quiero que me quieras a mi. No por puros recuerdos. Por eso es lo mejor dejar las cosas ahí. No me arrepiento, pero es mejor. Gladio me dijo que te ibas a una región inexplorada. ¿Por qué mentiste de esa manera? ¿Por qué me cortaste esa noche? ¿Por qué querías olvidarlo todo? ¿Por qué me ignorabas a veces? ¿por qué te enojabas a veces conmigo?

—¿Por qué no querías estar conmigo? ¿Por qué estabas tan sería? ¿Por qué te ibas y regresabas tan tarde? ¿Qué me estabas ocultando? ¿Aún me ocultas algo?

Eran muchas cosas para responder.

—Pero sí es verdad que me voy. Le dije que no diga nada, se está cobrando todas las veces que me dijo "por favor no se lo digas a nadie" y a la media hora todo Alola lo sabía.

Serena se rió y le dio un ligero codazo—Eso no se hace.

—Es que era por su bien. Es mi amigo, yo quería lo mejor para él aunque me terminara odiando. Pero se le pasaba después. Él no es malo, además...

 _"Ah, ahora o nunca"_

—Eh...,oye...¿por qué te besó?

Satoshi tuvo que explicarle el rollo entero de Lillie y el problema de Gladio. Él era inconsciente de que Serena ya sabía, pero ella fingió sorpresa. En donde sí se espantó fue en lo del embarazo.

—Y ahí fue que dijo que te había besado.

—Fue tan sorpresivo. No sabia qué pensar. Después me explicó que estaba mareado.

—¿Qué? Seguro tomó ese macerado. No lo culpo, sabe muy bien. Su sabor es penetrante y adictivo. ¡Pero te besó! Me enojé mucho cuando lo oí, quería golpearlo.

—Hubiera estado bien en ese momento.

—Ahora él debe de estar comprandole su anillo a Lillie. Ella le gritó bastante y le dijo que sería un regalo de compensación.

Serena torció la boca con maldad pura.—Tengo una idea.

* * *

 **Sábado 4:45 p.m**

—¡Eres un sucio! Seguro que Lillie estaba muy avergonzada.

—Baja la voz o le diré a todos que tú eres Serena. Esos lentes negros y chaqueta de motociclista pueden notarse muy bien.

—No me cambies el tema, no puedes ir y... ¡Ah, espera! Satoshi, mueve la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?

—Dije no que iba a molestarlo, y como no quiero romper mi promesa hablaré y tu moverás la boca, como si fueras yo.

—¡Pero Serena!

Serena se ocultó en su espalda y Satoshi empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca con una mirada rendida.

—Su anillo debe tener un piedra blanca. Y debe ir con collar y brazalete incluido junto con flores y un enorme peluche.

—Solo me pidió un anillo.

—Yo se lo que te digo. Eres una roca sin sentimientos.

—No digas eso. -Satoshi giró la cabeza para verla -Gladio tendrá una conducta áspera, pero debajo de él se esconde un…, bueno…, un corazón duro. Pero en el interior de ese corazón duro hay un anhelo de dar y recibir amor.

El susodicho se sonrojó—No digas estupideces.

—No te preocupes amigo, nunca le diré a nadie que prefieres meter la lengua en una trituradora a confesarlo.

—Con amigos así...

—Y se te declaró hace rato.

—¡Cállate! -la reina y el presidente gritaron a la vez.

—¡ja, ja! Ahora vuelvo, debo llamar para renunciar.

El quedarse solos fue algo incómodo. No se miraban, pero Serena habló con una suavidad que su compañero tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla.

—Es mejor que Satoshi no sepa lo que me hiciste.

—¿Qué? ¿No le has dicho?

—Ya te lo dije. Pasado es pasado. Vamos a olvidarlo. Ademas, ahora soy muy feliz y me acabo de cobrar un treinta por ciento.

A Gladio le hubiera gustado abrir la boca y decirle algo más, pero su amigo regresó con una sonrisa presumida.

—Ya soy libre. Te daré todas las fotos, Serena.

Era libre como el viento, viento que tuvo la divertida idea de soplar con fuerza y Serena, por querer proteger su peinado, dejó caer los lentes y la gente que pasaba por ahí la reconoció, y muchas camaritas hicieron acto de presencia.

—¡Miren ahí!- gritó uno de la multitud.

—Si dicen algo diré que son mis hermanos y Gladio es el adoptado.

—¡Serena! ¡No lo molestes que se le sale lo Samina!

—¡No se me sale lo Samina! ¡no se me sale nada!

—¡Nos están fotografiando!

—¡No! ¡Lo último que quiero es que se formen habladurías malas! Vámonos de aquí.

Serena tomó las manos de ambos y entre gritos silenciosos salieron corriendo como tres críos que hacen travesuras.

Tres críos que tuvieron que madurar, tanto con la suerte de su lado como si no.

El protectores de cuatro islas

La reina de una región

El presidente de una nueva corporación.

Al fin y a cabo sólo eran eso, tres críos que tuvieron y quisieron tomar papeles de adultos.

* * *

 ** _¡A dos partes para el final! Ahora a completar las explicaciones de todo! Este capítulo debía ser gracioso, pero la inspiración se me fue. Me iré un rato de WP y FF por la falta de tiempo. Espero no demorar tanto y actualizar :D_**


	19. Fly On

_"Lo que viví esa noche quiero recordarla siempre._

 _Mientras estés lejos, recuerdalo siempre, como si fuera esa historia que no quieres olvidar._

 _Disfruta esta vida tuya, siempre has superado tus obstáculos y te falta superar muchos más._

 _Buena suerte con eso."_

.

.

.

.

 _—Te daré tiempo._

 _—¡Por favor, no actúe como cebo!_

 _—Si las cosas se salen de control, cambia la contraseña y envíamela con Lulú. Nadie debe daré tiempo._

 _— Pero la señorita Lillie podría estar en peligro si ustes desaparece._

 _— Iré a verla el día de su cumpleaños. Ella no debe enterarse. Mientras ellos me persiguen tienes que avanzar con tu proyecto. Te daré tiempo._

 _—¿Y si las cosas empeoran?_

 _—Buscaré a alguien para tener un seguro._

 _—¿Seguro?_

 _—Un seguro. Si le entrego el pañuelo creerán que es Lillie. Nunca di más información que la mía. Cuando acabe esto, recuperaremos los fondos y la fundación. Es cuestión de tiempo._

 _—Intenta reescribir este asunto a su favor. No se confie tanto, ellos llevan años en este trabajo a diferencia suya._

 _—Prepara mi disfraz, quiero ver a Lulú._

 _—¿Disculpe?_

 _—Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, me conviene mantenerla informada por si la encuentran._

 _—Está bien...permiso._

 **Intentabas reescribir este juego a tu favor, solo que no sabías, que entrarías a otro.**

 _—Le escribiré una carta a la señorita Lillie._

* * *

—¡Cuidado!

El grito de alerta logró que Satoshi saltara un hueco en el suelo, girándose para darle una sonrisa apenada a la esposa de su profesor. La mujer movió la mano en un gesto de despreocupación y lo llamó con la mirada.

—¿A donde vas tan apurado? Es domingo.

—Tengo que ayudar a Lulú en el restaurante, entrenar con Lillie, jugar con Chris, limpiar las costas de isla por el grupo de servicio de la escuela con Hau*, pescar con Lana y tengo que dar una clase especial a los niños que se han atrasado esta semana. ¡Nos vemos!

Satoshi la despidió con un gesto enérgico de la mano y se marchó a toda prisa.

—No puede ser...

—¿Ocurre algo?

El profesor se animó a preguntar después de oírla suspirar una quinta vez una tarde antes del cumpleaños de su ex alumno.

—Satoshi parece más distraído, se ofrece para todo, ¿no se cansa?

—¿Te parece? Es explosivo, él siempre ha sido así. ¿Recuerdas que siempre quería salir con nosotros?

La mujer sonrió por el recuerdo—Sí, parecíamos sus padres. ¿Sabes? creo que deberías hablar con él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, solo siento que no está bien. Los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de este tipo de cosas ¿Hablarás con él?

El hombre mayor dudó apenas unos segundos antes de responder con ligera resignación.

—Muy bien, si crees que debo...

La charla fue muy, muy corta. Básicamente el hombre le dijo sus preocupaciones y Satoshi negó cada una de ellas. En los días que siguieron, puso mayor esfuerzo para calmarse y el asunto quedó olvidado por completo.

—Me tengo que controlar -pensó un dia con decisión- estoy preocupando al profesor desde que ando distraído. ¡Bien, vamos a salir!

Satoshi estiró todo el cuerpo con pereza y bostezó mientras rodaba el cuerpo sobre su cama. La enorme habitación donde vivía le gustaba, pero prefería estar afuera. Se levantó de un salto y alistó unas cosas en su mochila antes de correr hacia la puerta.

—Quiero tener una batalla. Siempre me concentro y no pienso en nada más cuando estoy en un campo. Desde que Gladio y Hau se fueron no son lo mismo. Hey, Pikachu ¿quieres ver a Zarala? Todavía tienes que hacerte amigo de Mimikyu...ya sé, pero lo vas a lograr. ¡Vamos!

* * *

—¡Satoshi! Batallas, batallas, batallas. Vienes por eso casi todos los meses. Desde que Hau y Gladio se fueron te quedaste triste y abandonado.

—No es cierto -Satoshi sonrió - es que solo con ellos las batallas son más emocionantes. Son los entrenadores más fuertes de Alola

—A mi tambien me gusta luchar contra ellos. Pero ahora tengo que salir al cementerio, volveré en algunas horas. ¿No quieres acompañarme?

—¿Al cementerio? ¿Qué pasó?

Zarala torció la boca al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo viendola con unos ojos que exijían respuesta.

—Es que, ¿Te acuerdas de ese Pokemon enfermo de la familia del señor Philip? La familia no invitó a nadie a su funeral porque querían privacidad. Murió ayer en la tarde, la enfermera Joy me llevará a verlo.

Satoshi la miró sorprendido e incapaz de decir algo más.

— Tienen la esperanza de que vuelva como un pokemon fantasma. Yo sé que no, pero quieren que esté ahi con mis pokemon. Mi presencia no ayudará, pero si les hace sentir mejor creer eso...

— Zarala.

—... siempre y cuando ellos estén bien puedo decirles que lo intentaré...

—Zarala.

—...porque eso hacemos nosotros, cuidamos la región y a sus habitantes.

—Zarala.

—Espera, Satoshi estoy dando un discurso sobre mi persona.

La muchacha enmudeció entonces mientras lo miraba con curiosidad por la extraña vibración en su voz. Era natural, alguien muerto y él triste. Es que ella ya estaba acostumbrada, Satoshi aún demoraba en el duelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—No~.

—¡Sí!

—No, no. Tristemente las cosas se salen de nuestras manos. La muerte no discrimina a nadie, solo llega y ¡Pum! "te recordaré siempre."

—Lo dices así porque estás muy acostumbrada.

—Sigue siendo triste. Por eso adoro a los tipo fantasma, son mis eternos compañeros*. ¿Sabes? Con ellos la triste promesa de "mejores amigos para siempre" se puede cumplir

—Para siempre... -Satoshi sonrió con tristeza- Algo como "para siempre" es imposible.

—¡Pero para ellos no! Por eso se llama fantasma, porque no mueren, no desaparecen, se quedan contigo para siempre aunque intentes huir.

—Eso es más aterrador que bonito.

—¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es lindo que alguien te mire mientras duermes.

Una risa silenciosa lo dominó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—No te entiendo, pero me gusta lo que dices.

—No me mires así, solo quería decirte lo que me gusta, ¿si no a quien? ¿A esa roca de ahí?

—Ja, por eso creen que hablas con los muertos.

—¡Es gracioso! Me gustan, y me pone muy triste cuando se van porque recuperarlos es difícil.

—Muy bien...

—¡Basta de filosofía barata! Pikachu, Mimikyu necesita tiempo para llevarse bien contigo. ¿Puedes esperar? ¿Ir lento?

La señorita se arrodilló para escuchar mejor lo que el pokemon decía, haciendo graciosas muecas como quien entiende la cosa.

—¡Tiene razón, Pikachu, sus semejanzas son más que sus diferencias! Vamos juntos al funeral. ¡Despues vamos a tener una batalla! ¡Tus pokemon contra mis fantasmas!

—Fantasmas...

Y esa palabra se queda.

—Fantasmas.

Y ellos siempre te siguen.

—Fantasmas.

Y se da cuenta que tiene los suyos.

—No puedo creerlo.

Habian dias donde le ocurría lo mismo. Caminaba sin rumbo, guiado por sus piernas hacia la playa, la arena, el sonido de las olas que le relajaba. La gente lo miraba con curiosidad, hasta el dia que se volvió una rutina ver a ese adolescente vagar de la misma forma, en ese mismo lugar, en las mismas circunstancias.

—Pikachu, Alola es muy callada a esta hora, es raro, ¿verdad? siempre hay gente hablando.

Caminando solo, hablando solo, riendo solo con su amigo amarillo.

Porque hay momentos donde las palabras son incoherentes y los sentimientos se vuelven en contra de su dueño.

 **Sobretodo, cuando la mayoria cree que son estúpidos.**

—Míranos, no puedo creer todo lo que logramos. ¿Estás feliz?

Porque hay momentos donde las palabras son incoherentes y los sentimientos se vuelven en contra de su dueño.

—Pero quiero viajar y enfrentar otros retos. ¿No te gustaría lo mismo?

 **Sobretodo, cuando la mayoria cree que son estúpidos.**

—Sólo unos meses, eso sería suficiente para nosotros, ¿verdad? Irnos unos meses.

Y te arrepientes de tenerlos.

—Una semana sería suficiente.

* * *

—¡Chicas y Hau, reunión!

—¿Otra idea descabellada para la misión?

—Me gustaría mucho, pero les voy a decir que la Operación ya no sigue. Se cancela para siempre. Nada, basta, no existe, nunca existió, se acabó.

—¿¡Ah!? So...tampoco hacíamos mucho.

—¿Y eso porqué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Digamos que Gladio se molestó y me visitó.

—¿Gladio? ¿Y a él desde cuando le importa lo que hacemos? Nunca se mete, es raro.

—Sí, él nunca pregunta.

—Aún así cancela. Pero si ven o se enteran de algo, pasen la voz, no se guarden la información. Y con eso me refiero a ti, Lillie. Ella vive en tu casa.

— ¿Yo? Está bien, ¡no los voy a decepcionar!

—Bien, Hau, ¿te vienes conmigo?

—No, quédate un rato aquí, no quiero ir sola de compras.

—Yo quería que me acompañara a...

—¡Chicas, gracias por pelearse por mí, es un gran honor!

—¡Tampoco es el momento de ponerse a imaginar!

—Yo quisiera saber en qué momento Hau y Lulú empezaron a llevarse medio mal.

* * *

—¿Te quieres ir a Kanto? Pero...Eso altera el programa de investigación que ya está hecho. ¿por cuánto tiempo?

—Unas semanas. Ya sé que el profesor hizo arreglos con las personas de la región para mi llegada y los días de trabajo, pero quiero regresar a Kanto.

—Pero debiste decirlo.

La voz firme pero amorosa de la mujer le provocó a Satoshi una ligera punzada de culpa.

—Perdón, pero no me arrepiento de mi deci...

—¿Tu decisión? ¿Ahora que pasó?

En ese momento, Kukui entró a la casa justo para escuchar la petición de su ex-alumno, y lo miró con unos ojos llenos de severidad.

—¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera volver a mi casa?

Pero Satoshi no se dejaba intimidar.

—¿Qué significa eso? - pensó sorprendido, Satoshi nunca le había contestado. -Te dije que me dijeras si no querías irte antes a otra región ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un comienzo?

—Solo quiero volver a Kanto. ¿por qué le molesta?

—Dime tú lo que te molesta, déjame entenderte.

* * *

 **Sábado. 6:00 p.m.**

—¿Se va sin despedirse de mi?

A Serena le sorprendió el modo suicida en el que estaba Gladio por las fotos que les tomaron, y se sorprendió más cuando Satoshi lo despidió como si nada antes de subirse al avión. Apretó los labios, él iba a ser difícil de olvidar.

—Saluda a Lillie, dile que le avisaré cuando la visite.

Satoshi terminó de despedirse de Gladio y volvió al lado de Serena. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con disimulo a su extraño amigo. Él solo la miró sin expresión, manteniendo esa actitud hacia ella hasta que abordó el avión y desapareció entre las nubes.

—Otra vez se va para no volver. Lillie está acostumbrada a su ausencia, pero igual lo extraña mucho.

—mmm...

Los labios de Satoshi formaron una delgada línea. Le parecía un gesto adorable que Serena tenga esa mueca de tristeza por la despedida.

—Siento que es la última vez que lo voy a ver. -susurró ella.

—Si se conocieron ahora, de alguna forma se volverán a encontrar. No creí que lo ibas a extrañar. Te llevaré al paraíso Aether, te lo prometo.

Los ojos de Serena recuperaron el brillo que habían perdido. —Es que, cuando vuelva a Alola estoy segura que no lo volveré a ver.

—¿Qué? ¿Volverás a Alola?

Y amplió su sonrisa por la confundida mirada que Satoshi le daba—Sí, dije que iba a llevar las presentaciones, así que lo haré. No fui de vacaciones. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer aquí y después viajaré a Alola otra vez. Y tienes razón, creo que sí lo voy a extrañar un poco.

Satoshi también sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo extrañes, tu "novio" te va a olvidar en dos días.

Serena se llevó las manos a su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—¡No digas eso! No nos llevábamos muy bien, él era muy reservado.

—Creo que es gracioso, su declaración fue muy...¡perdón!...me estás mirando muy...¡N-No te enojes!

Serena recuperó su tranquilidad a base de inspirar profundamente y darle un ligero golpe en el hombro con su puño. Satoshi le sonrió amigable y buscó otra vez el hilo del asunto pendiente.

— Vamos a otro lado para que no te vean. Menos mal mis lentes te disimulan.

—Te sigo.

Satoshi se quedó mudo. Tantos años lejos de Kalos le hicieron sentir inseguro, sobretodo porque sabía los estaban buscando. Su único punto de visión fue un enorme árbol. Le recordó ligeramente a su conversación con Sam en la copa de un árbol, así que empezó a escalar. Algo que nunca había notado era que Serena había ido superando su miedo a las alturas, porque ya estaban arriba y ella no estaba protestando. Y sólo cuando ella estuvo cómoda, se permitió recordar.

—¿Sabes? Hace muchos años estuve en la misma situación con una amigo. Cuando me siento en una rama lo recuerdo, es como si nunca se hubiera ido. Ahora me siento igual.

Serena guardó silencio, esperando con calma que Satoshi saliera de sus recuerdos.

—Eso que te dije no fue a propósito.

Su desconcertante declaración la mantuvo en alerta.

—¿No fue a propósito decir que "ya no hablemos"?

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! No quería alejarte. Sabía que si seguía actuando así contigo te enfadarías tanto que me detendrías. Tenía que dejarte una señal, ¿no lo entiendes? La única oportunidad que tenía de estar contigo era usar tu decepción para desesperarme y abandonar Alola.

—No entiendo, ¿abandonar Alola? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Pero...¿Por qué dijiste que te ibas a otra región sin decirme nada? ¿Para engañarme y darme una sorpresa?

—¡Pues no! —gritó Satoshi con un aspecto avergonzado y un poco exasperado- ¡No quería que hablemos por eso! ¡Se salió de control! ¡por mi culpa estuviste triste todo el tiempo! ¡Fui un poco cobarde! Y eres demasiado buena —añadió con debilidad—. Yo creía que iba a tomar mucho tiempo para que quieras verme otra vez, por eso cancelé mi viaje de viernes a Kanto y vine a Kalos, pero aceptaste hablar conmigo y...no sabía qué hacer. Me siento mal.

Serena lo miró con decisión, pero una vez que abrió la boca, no supo cómo responder.

—Te extrañe, de verdad te extrañé. Te las arreglaste para meterte en mi cabeza.

Satoshi pasó inconscientemente de agitar la pierna con ansiedad a tamborilear los dedos sobre el antebrazo.

— Sobre ese día.¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Kalos. ¿Por qué me diste gracias?

Serena asintió, sonrojándose de nuevo. Pero en algún momento se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas mientras la sonrisa regresaba dulcemente a su rostro.

—Por todo. -contestó con debilidad.

—¿Qué es un todo?

—Es todo. Por invitarme a tu viaje, por nunca rendirte, por salvar Kalos, por apoyarme, por creer en mí, por estar ahí aunque yo era medio invisible para los demás, por tu lazo azul que nunca me quité y más cosas, pero esas son las más importantes.

Satoshi se descubrió avergonzado y admirando a esa chica. Sabía que tal vez Serena había tenido que reunir suficiente valor para regresar y besarlo, y no tenía duda de que ahora tenía la misma lucha en su interior mientras decía esas palabras.

Verla tan vulnerable le hacía reaccionar, querer sonreírle para calmar sus nervios.

—Sí te extrañé y a todos mis amigos también. Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo ni se nada de ellos.

—¿Y por qué nunca los llamaste?

—Ni yo me lo explico.

—Seguro estabas muy ocupado con tu puesto de campeón.-lo animó.

Él vio a una Serena linda y sonriente y se encorvó por la desilusión.

—Creo que sí. Desde que convertí en campeón y ayudé a la región empecé a querer todo para mí. Era increíble ver cómo las personas me buscaban y siempre estaba con batallas. Nunca estaba en un solo lugar, esos meses fueron los mejores de toda mi vida. ¿Verdad, Pikachu?

El pokemon se desvivía por ayudarle. Los dos amaban y prestaban mucha atención al ancho mundo más allá de Alola, mundo que extrañaban recorrer.

—¡Era increíble, no tenía tiempo ni para molestarme! Era la primera vez que me pasaba.

Serena aprovechó la alegría en las palabras de Satoshi para reír, le encantaba verlo tan energético. A él siempre le había gustado probar, descubrir, por eso se preguntó por qué decidió ser profesor si eso le restringía a un solo lugar.

Él nunca estaba satisfecho.

—Pasó un año, seguía en lo mismo, me seguía divirtiendo, conocía más entrenadores ¡lo hubieras visto! ¡me gustaría regresar a ese tiempo! De repente empecé a preguntarme todo, quería saber el porqué no me sentía satisfecho.

Serena lo miró con sorpresa. El repentino cambio de tema, la sonrisa melancólica de Satoshi, su temblorosa voz, su cuerpo encorvado. Parpadeó, confundida al darse cuenta de esos detalles en él. Ahora él seguía hablando, pero no lo escuchaba muy bien por ver esos extraños detalles.

—¿Y...qué pasó?

—Ya no me quise torturar más con eso y me concentré en mis pequeños monstruos.

—¿Por qué les dice así?

—Porque eso son. - Satoshi echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para reír con libertad- Gritan, pelean, se aburren, se quejan. Sólo les entretiene cuando salimos a entrenar o cuando hacemos viajes.

Serena amplió su sonrisa —Era raro verte de profesor, siempre tenías ese gusto por recorrer el mundo.

.

 _—No quiero que te vayas enojado con nosotros._

 _—¿Por qué cree que tengo algo malo?_

 _—Me contaron lo que hiciste en la casa de Lillie. Debe estar algo mal, detrás de todo ese enfado debes tener algún grado de frustración._

 _—¿Por qué intenta interpretar lo que siento? Estoy bien._

 _—Encerrarte y destrozarle la habitación a Lillie no es estar bien._

 _—No intente que yo..._

 _—Escúchame._

 _—Escúcheme . Estaba irritado porque sentía que no podía controlar la cantidad de responsabilidades que me lanzaban. ¿por qué tengo que explicar algo que ya sabe? ¡Y aún así, nunca me sentí satisfecho!_

.

—Estaba bien, pero no es lo mío. Ya lo dejé, volveré a viajar como me gusta. Quiero ver a todos mis amigos otra vez. Una sola vez sería suficiente.

—Entonces... ¿ya estás bien? - se interesó Serena, intentando pensar que con aquello ya estaba todo arreglado.

Satoshi asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí. Perdóname por todo esto. Supongo que tengo que dejar que pase un poco...tu enojo... - murmuró algo apenado.

—¿Qué? Si ahora estás mejor, no me importa. Yo sólo quiero verte feliz.

.

 _—¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?_

 _—¿Decirle qué a quien? Son tonterías._

 _—No son tontería._

 _—¡Lo son! ¿Por qué era el único que me sentía así? ¡No tenía sentido! Quería salir, tirarme en la arena y nada más. Entonces me enojaba más porque no quería sentirme así. Todo eso era estúpido._

.

Serena se había animado a tomarle una mano y a estrecharla con suavidad, casi con ternura. Satoshi sintió lo que Serena quería transmitirle ¿Por qué tenía que tratarle siempre de esa forma tan... especial? Aunque era natural en ella, todavía le incomodaba un poco. Aun así, era imposible no devolverle el gesto.

—Parecías enfadado.

—Me enfadaba sentirme enfadado. ¿Es raro, verdad?

—Es casi gracioso. Creo que emociono junto contigo por la nueva región.

—¡Se me ocurren mil cosas por hacer ahora!

—¿Como qué?

—No puedo decirlas, pero son miles, solo espera y te las contaré.

.

— _Trataba de pensar que no era tan malo._

 _— Pero nunca fue malo._

 _—Se volvió malo para mí_

 _—No te das cuenta, tratabas de minimizar lo que sentías por miedo a..._

 _—¿¡Comó lo sabe!?_

 _—Porque te conozco._

 _—No me conoce._

.

—Y luego apareciste tú.

Junto con esas palabras, Satoshi apretó su mano y le sonrió divertido. Serena no sabía si estaba apretando su mano como reproche, pero notó que otra vez estaban hablando como en los tiempos pasados.

—¿T-Te empeoré?

—Al contrario, tú apretaste el interruptor. No tenía motivos para irme*, pero llegaste tú y las cosas se complicaron mucho. Te fuiste y sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así contigo. Así que fuiste mi mayor motivo para abandonar Alola.

Serena se sorpendió de la franqueza y la tranquilidad con la que le contestaba, como si ya no le importara lo que pensara.

—¿Y ese día que me dijeron que te volviste loco?

—Ese día que exploté sólo estaba poniendo en acciones y palabras todo lo que sentía. Es decir, quería decirlo pero no sabía cómo porque tampoco me entendía. Y todavía no entiendo muchas cosas, pero estoy feliz ahora.

.

— _Yo tambien me hubiera enojado si estuviera en tu lugar._

 _—¿Enojado? ¿Crees que estoy enojado?_

 _—Inconforme, insatisfecho. Yo...lo siento._

 _—¡No lo siente!_

 _—Estas bien...esta bien..._

.

—Eres...amable.

Y cuando Serena suavizó su voz, supo que no había marcha atrás.

—Pensaste en mí aunque tenías tus propias preocupaciones. Es por eso que yo... gracias.

—Me preguntaba desde cuando la dulce tú se volvió muy callada. Siempre te mirabas tan pensativa. ¿Desde cuando besas a alguien y luego lo ignoras? Eso solo pasa en la novela rara de Lana.

Supo que no había marcha atrás.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—¿De qué?

—Del beso.

No había marcha atrás.

—mmm. Creo que... ¡entre en shock! Fue inesperado, no se me cruzó por la cabeza en ningún momento. Pero no me desagradó. Entendí tu mensaje. Cuando te fuiste estaba tan desconcertado que moví el brazo y grité adiós, no sabía que más hacer. Y después pensé que definitivamente te iba a ir bien.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué? ¿Cuántas personas hacen eso? ¡Yo no! Ni siquiera quería sacar ese tema. Es extraño, yo no quería sacar el tema y tú si. Después yo me daba cuenta de todo y tú no.

—Invertimos papeles.

—Por eso quiero saber qué te pasó en Alola. Serena, dime qué te pasó.

 _"Que no sepa lo que me hiciste."_

—¿L-Lo que me pasó?

—Sí, estaba muy preocupado, no eras tú.

—Es que...solo estaba un poco molesta.

—¿Un espectáculo para "un poco molesta"?

 _"Ya metí en problemas en Satoshi, no quiero meter en problemas a Gladio. "_

Satoshi sabía que Serena era muy mala mintiendo, así que pensó seriamente en interrogarla hasta ponerla nerviosa y que cuente todo. Claro, él siempre respetaba su silencio, pero ésta vez quería respuestas, y respuestas muy convincentes.

—Bueno...¿Qué hacías todas esas veces que desaparecías?

—Me presentaba en otra isla.

Y les respondió con tanta soltura y sonriente que no pudo dudar.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, regresaba tarde por eso. Las islas son grandes, quería presentarme todo lo que podía.

—Ah - Satoshi subió los hombros para restarle importancia -¿Y por qué Gladio y tú hablaban de un problema?

—El problema era que nos tratamos mal y nos..." _piensa"._..queríamos pe...rdonarnos.

—Eres peor mentirosa que yo... ¿Él te estaba pidiendo perdón?

—Yo le estaba pidiendo perdón... _m-maldición_

—¿Tú le estabas pidiendo perdón cuando él te trataba mal?

—¡No...! _...¿cómo le cuento todo sin involucrar a Gladio?_

—¿Por lo menos me dirás por qué no podías volver a la mansión?

Serena terminó por perder su mirada en la nada, cerró los ojos, sin titubear, sin hacer ruido.

—Serena… —protestó.- ¿No me vas a decir?

Apretó los labios. Sabía que tenía que ser sincera porque él fue sincero y era justo. Se avergonzó, se frustra y quiere llorar y llorar sería humillante, sobre todo porque él jamás la había visto vulnerable. Pero no fue hasta que Satoshi posó con delicadeza su mano en su hombro que lo miró a los ojos y todo cambió, su respiración se corta y el pulso le tiembla. Tanta cercanía la hace sentir feliz y vulnerable. Él, quien a pesar de todo siempre la tuvo presente.

—Está bien… —musitó.- Si no me vas a decir nada...Pero me preocupé mucho, no sabía qué hacer cuando te vi tan asustada. Serena...no quiero volver a verte triste.

Y sus palabras le acarician la mente. Satoshi le atrae más en ese momento con su voz y su paciencia. Por eso ella se repite que es justo decir algo.

A veces piensa que lo quiere demasiado.

Y le cuenta de lo cobarde que fue y le confiesa, bajito, con vergüenza, que en algún punto de su viaje reprimió todo lo que sentía por miedo a que la realidad sin él le doliera.

—No quería sentir nada por tí, pero es imposible. Al final me salí de control y le di mis sentimientos a otra persona.

—¿Otra...persona?

Y cuando ella sonríe, él también. Entonces piensa que ya le da igual el pasado mientras Serena volviera a sonreír, a ser feliz, como cuando viajaban juntos. Satoshi piensa que su sonrisa lo "rompe", de manera manera divertida.

" _Me gusta ver a Serena feliz."_

—Olvidemos todo, solo quiero que esté bien ¿Sí?...¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hay un millón de cosas que quiero hacer?

Serena se divierte por el repentino cambio de tema— Sí.

—Venir a verte fue uno de ellos. Ahora me queda nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve.

—¿De verdad son un millon de cosas?

—De verdad. Ahora que ya hablamos puedo comenzar las demás. Así que...¿Me perdonas?

Serena sintió con desesperación que su timidez la congela, entre sonrojos le dedica una mirada seria, pero dulce a la vez y sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

—Si comparo estos meses malos con todas las cosas buenas que me diste, ganas por mucho. No hay nada que perdonar. Yo tambien me porté mal, no sería justo, perdóname por haber sido egoísta.

Serena no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Satoshi la obligó a bajarse del ábol donde estaban, la tomó por sus manos y la llevó girando por toda el lugar.

—¡Todo está bien! ¡Todo está bien! —gritó de alegría.

—¡Tranquilo! ¿Qué es lo que está bien?

—¡Tú me quieres! —gritó otra vez, girando con ella hasta casi tropezarse—. ¡Nunca me sentí tan estresado por tí! ¡Todo ha sido un error! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Está bien!

Luego siguió girando, girando hasta tomarla por la cintura como si estuvieran en una posición de baile y detenerse finalmente para respirar por tantas risas.

—N-No me sueltes. —rogó Serena— ¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡espera!, ¡estoy mareada!, ¡no puedo ver bien!

—¡Sereeenaaa! ¡Anoche deseaba no haber planeado ese plan estúpido! ¡Ahora todo está bien! Por eso vamos a hacer juntos el asunto nueve mil novecientos noventa y ocho. Vamos a salir a un lugar especial.

— ¿S-Salir? ¿¡Salir!?

— Te llevaré a tu casa para que te cambies. Me dieron una bicicleta en el trabajo.

—¡Está bien, no me demoro!

Cuando la vio entrar a su casa muy apurada y nerviosísima, supo que esta faceta algo vulnerable, tímida y casi indefensa, le agradaba tanto como para reír solo cada vez que la pensaba. Era una amistad demasiado "rara" como para ignorarla.

—Solo es una rara y curiosa amistad donde mi amiga se me declaró dos veces y me dejó con la cabeza hecha un remolino.

La situacion era demasiado descabellada como para no supirar y sonreír al cielo.

* * *

 **Sábado. 9:00 p.m**

Satoshi pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Se aferró a su chaqueta negra y se arregló por quinta vez. Hacía frío, el otoño estaba presente y Serena no llegaba. Su amigo amarillo estaba igual, bostezando con ganas y pereza.

—Qué bueno que vivir con tres mujeres me acostumbró a esperar...un poco.

Satoshi pensaba divertido mientras esperaba a Serena. Llegaba tarde, seguro se estaba arreglando bastante. Pero no le molestaba, entendía su necesidad de verse bien, sobre todo porque era la reina y las fotos sorpresas no faltaban.

—¡Satoshi!

Y Serena llegó corriendo asustada y mirando su reloj de muñeca con desesperación. Satoshi sonrió, verla tan asustada era gracioso. Dejó la pared en donde había recostado la espalda y caminó a su encuentro. Ella aparecía en momentos menos esperados. La miraba tan alegre, brillando como una estrella en la noche, delante de él.

—Perdón, no tenía nada para ponerme que sea bonito pero discreto. No se si me veo bien.

—Siempre te ves bien.

Serena le dio un ligero sonrisa avergonzada—Son las nueve, ¿Cuál es el lugar que vamos a visitar?

La sonrisa de Satoshi la llenó de nervios.

.

 _—"Bonnie insistía en que me quedaba bien, yo lo odio. Te lo regalo, pareces estrella ocultándote de tus fans. No sé, Satoshi, ¿por qué solo no vas y saludas a Serena en vez de ocultarte? A veces no te entiendo."_

 _—"Es sorpresa. Si las cosas salen bien, la voy a traer. Creo que solo hablan por holomisor."_

 _—"Me gustaría verla tambien. Pero me debes una conversación sobre dónde estuviste."_

.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a darle una pequeña visita a Clemont? Vamos por aire, saqué a mi Charizard para que nos lleve. Quédate con mi bicicleta, otro dia vengo a recogerla.

Serena aceptó con felicidad inmediata. Satoshi pasaba sus últimas horas en Kalos con ella y todavía la llevaba a ver a Clemont. No verlo le dolía de verdad, y mientras se subía con él al gran pokemon, cuando se sujetó con fuerza a su espalda, cuando el viento le dio en todo el rostro y se acurrucó en él, cerrando los ojos, pensó con melancolía en que era lo mejor.

Porque ella lo queria, y mucho más que antes. Pero había aprendido que querer no era retener, era dar libertad, por eso lo estaba dejando ir, para vivir, para ser feliz. Y ella lo quería, tanto como para dejar que se vaya y que sea feliz.

Y ven por aire que las personas en las calles ya se están retirando, los negocios cerraban y los pokemon se iban. Satoshi sintió curiosidad, Alola nunca dormía (casi nunca), a diferencia de esta ciudad.

—La calle está vacía.

—Es que todos están detrás de Xauna, hoy es su último día y quieren tener cada detalle de su despedida. Fue la reina mucho tiempo, es normal estar al tanto de ella. La quieren.

Satoshi la miró por el rabillo del ojo y dibujó una sonrisa delicada.

—Ahora nunca estarás a salvo de la prensa.

—Por eso pensé que quería estar estos últimos minutos así, después no se va a poder -Serena respondió sin mirarlo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—O tal vez se van porque hace frío.

—Tal vez, pero pienso que el otoño es una bonita estación para caminar por todos lados.

Serena responde muy despacio, le tiembla la comisura de sus labios por el frío. En algún momento ella se convirtió en una dama melancólica encerrada en el cuerpo de una adolescente. Satoshi trata de entender entre líneas sus palabras, pero no puede, y deja de intentarlo cuando descienden

—¡Rápido, se sorprenderá de vernos!

Serena bajó del pokemon no sin antes agradecerle con una caricia y empezó a correr con entusiasmo, haciendo resonar los diminutos tacones rosa de sus botas y bailar su falda negra.

Satoshi miró divertido su emoción. Ella podía llegar a ser algo infantil a veces, como ahora.

Llegaron a la enorme entrada de aquella nostálgica torre. Satoshi sonreía inconsciente, recordaba su primer día en Kalos, y ver a Serena casi gritando de felicidad al oír la voz de Clemont le provocó una risa que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo.

—¡Clemont, Sorpresa!

—¡Esa voz, Serena!

.

 _—¿Un retador?_

 _—Ahora solo soy un viejo amigo. ¿Verdad, Pikachu?_

 _—¡Piiika!_

 _—¿¡SA-SA-SATOSHI!? ¿¡PIKACHU!?_

 _—¡Sorpresa!_

 _—¡Te-, hay que... av-, tú! ¡Espera!_

 _— ¡Ja,ja! ¿cómo estás, amigo?_

.

Y nadie pudo percibir la repentina melancolía en sus ojos oscuros.

* * *

Serena contemplaba maravillada cómo Clemont preparaba 3 platillos a la vez. La cocina se había perfeccionado en él con el paso de los años. El científico la observó de reojo con una sonrisa, Serena siempre era demasiado transparente.

— ¡Eres increíble! Recuerdo que te demorabas media hora preparando eso, ahora lo haces a la mitad.

Clemont aprovechó su momento de gloria ante la reina y se dejó lucir un poco cuando empezó a cortar las verduras sin mirar.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte también!

Y frenó levemente el movimiento de sus manos cuando escuchó las ganas que tenía Satoshi se ayudarlo. Giró hacia él y le miró un poco avergonzado.

— M-Mejor no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Quiero ayudar. Y Pikachu tambien, ¿verdad?

El científico contempló esos ojos castaños, siempre tan determinados, tan llenos de vida, y habló con un tono divertido.

— Quizás puedan secar los platos y poner la mesa.

Entrenador y pokemon chillaron de emoción y desaparecieron en el mueble de platos.

—Perdón, Serena, creo que debí visitarte desde que regresaste a Kalos

—No te preocupes, sé que es bastante difícil tener tiempo siendo líder de gimnasio desde que dejaste a Clembot. Y tampoco te visité, perdóname a mí.

—Descuida. Bonnie hubiera estado feliz de verte.

—¿Cómo está? -Serena sintió tristeza al escuchar ese nombre- Lo único que sé de ella es lo que me cuentas.

—Demasiado bien. Es algo brusca con sus batallas, hace unas semanas me ganó la medalla.

—Dile que la extraño demasiado.

—Yo también extraño a mi hermana.

Clemont apagó todas las hornillas y con eso terminó la conversación. Ya no se ríe, pero la risa tiñe sus palabras y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso; orgulloso de Bonnie y no duda que Serena está pensando lo mismo que él.

Se sientan en la mesa (como en los viejos tiempos) y conversan con soltura (como en los viejos tiempos) Se ríen y hablan, cuentan las cosas que pasaron y el reloj se detiene, deja de funcionar, la realidad también, el tiempo deja de avanzar. En ese momento, en ese instante, en esos minutos sólo hay una habitación, unos amigos y una cena de reencuentro, unos amigos que se ríen y se encuentran. Satoshi siente que su interior se desborda completamente de felicidad y disfruta, como nunca, minutos así.

—Perdón, Serena, pero necesito hablar con Satoshi porque no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo. Era más facil hablar contigo.

—Te entiendo, yo también me alegré mucho cuando lo volví a ver

Clemont le dio toda su atención a su amigo entrenador —¿Por dónde comienzo? Tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Qué hacías?

—Recorriendo el mundo.

Serena dejó el tenedor para ocultar con su mano una risa encantadora que Satoshi supo era para fastidiarlo.

—...y estaba en una región llamada Alola ¿Has oído de ella?

Las risas joviales llenaron la mesa. La cena fue agradable, de pronto se vieron conversando hasta de temas sin importancia (como en los viejos tiempos).

Satoshi a veces se preguntaba cómo llegó a ser el niño que tenían que vigilar, cuando en Kalos era él el que cuidaba a ese grupo de cuatro. De pronto descubrió que esa era otra cosa que lo tenía molesto. Se sentía grande cuando estaba junto a Bonnie; fuerte, cuando estaba junto a Serena y aventurero cuando estaba con Clemont.

—Muchas gracias por la comida.-Después de un tiempo, Serena juntó sus manos con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—De verdad, no recordaba el sabor de tu comida. - Satoshi imitó el gesto.

—Quédense un momento aquí, creo que tengo un postre. ¡Creo! Ahora vuelvo.

Y los dejó solos. Satoshi se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con el salero, gesto que hacía cuando estaba algo nervioso.

— _Quisiera saber cómo estoy tranquilo y después nervioso si ya estuve un día entero con Serena._

Aun así, el silencio con ella seguía siendo agradable.

Levantó por una fugacidad su vista y se encontró con su mirada azul. Serena ladeó la cabeza y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sonriendo apenas.

—Extrañaba la comida de Clemont, solo falta Bonnie.

—Esa niña, quisiera tener una batalla con ella.

—Me hubiera gustado verla otra vez.

—A mi tambien, las cosas que diría.

Satoshi se terminó el té y miró al fondo de la taza con una sonrisa sentimental.

—Creo que no hay postre. Regresemos a Vaniville, le prometí a tu mamá que te llevaría temprano.

—Está bien, pero vamos antes al estanque de Swanna, deben estar durmiendo y me gusta mucho verlos.

—Muy bien. Vamos a buscar a Clemont para despedirnos.

Fue al salir del lugar cuando otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Sin saber qué decir. Hasta que un suspiro de Serena por ver el paisaje del estanque en la lejanía lo sacó de su mutismo.

— Ash , te dije que el otoño es una bonita estación...

En esos segundos, sin querer, como si fuera una broma, como burlándose de ella, sus manos rozaron levemente. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, sin saber qué decir. Serena se sonrojó y bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

—L-Lo siento...

Y se adelantó unos pasos para no verlo.

Satoshi pudo ver cómo Serena empezó a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos aquella zona que habían rozado hace unos segundos.

Cierta parte de su orgullo disfrutaba de saber que ella lo quería, pero su consciencia le reprendía por eso. No quería confundirla, no quería volver a verla triste por él. Después de todo, ella era su amiga, una chica especial, que siempre consideró fuerte.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas solitarias delante del estanque. El ambiente vacío, el aire frío, los árboles con hojas otoñales. Todo parecía querer decirle algo a ambos. Satoshi sacó un poco de comida de su mochila para esos seres emplumados y le dio un poco a Serena para empezar a alimentarlos. Pikachu bajó de su sitio y se metio al agua, espantando a los Swanna, Serena logró retener la risa, Satoshi sólo la miraba, deseando que esa sonrisa siempre se quedara en su rostro. Por un momento sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, asustándolo.

Serena pudo sentir la miraba profunda que Satoshi le daba, y sin verlo, habló con suavidad.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?... ¿Tengo una mancha?... ¡N-No me mires!

Serena le dio la espalda y sacó un espejo para verse el rostro. Tocándose por todos lados con vergüenza.

Satoshi no pudo hacer más que reír.

—No tienes nada, solo pensaba.

—¿En qué? -preguntó con tranquilidad mientras guardaba el espejo y arrojaba otra bolita de comida al estanque.

—En tí.

Por un segundo su respiración se cortó, por un segundo su corazón se desbocó, por un segundo fue feliz, por un segundo Serena se permitió imaginarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué en mí? - no quería ilusionarse, pero era difícil no pensar en cosas bonitas cuando estaba con él.

—Sólo pensaba...-Por un segundo, Satoshi sintió los nervios apoderándose de él- ...que quiero que seas muy feliz aquí.

Él evita mirarla, por alguna razón, siente la necesidad de que sus manos rocen otra vez.

—Gracias, Satoshi.

La suave voz de Serena le provoca sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo. Aun no quiere mirarla. Solo la escucha hablar de las cosas que haría como reina, las presentaciones que haría, los entrenadores que conocería. Y él sonríe, disfrutando de la emoción que ella irradia al contar sobre lo que le gusta.

—Por eso sé que seré feliz -terminó su relato con satisfacción - cumplí mi sueño. Solo me falta mi **meta** , pero tendrá que esperar mientras está lejos.

Satoshi dobló los dedos sobre su regazo.

Serena sonrió con ternura.

El corazón se le desbocada, ¿que sentía? ¿Por qué?

 _No puede ser amor, solo la quiero mucho._

Satoshi amaba lo desconocido, amaba descubrir. Pero había cosas que tenían que tomar su tiempo. Sabía que Serena lo quería, pero él no podía decir lo mismo, y no quería ser injusto con ella, y prefirió no meterse en el tema ahora, más por el bien de Serena que por su propio bien.

Y dieron las once. Satoshi esperó a que Serena terminara y comenzaron su camino a casa a lomos de el pokemon naranja.

—Mañana es domingo. -Serena suspiró al ver su casa a tan sólo unos metros de distancia - me mudo a Luminalia al mediodía.

—Se me ocurrirá algo para hacer mañana. Duerme tranquila.

—¿Irás a mi casa?

—Será una sorpresa.

Serena trae el amor escondido tímidamente tras su sonrisa, y a veces teme mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pues cuando lo hace, todas las emociones que él le hace sentir se revelan en sonrojos, desmoronándola.

—¡Aquí estamos! Déjame acompañarte hasta la entrada.

Aún así, siente que lo quiere y que lo quiere mucho, tanto como para detener sus pasos para girarse y verlo a los ojos con su respiración agitada por su corazón vibrante.

— Satoshi ...gracias por llevarme a ver a Clemont, y por ser sincero conmigo, nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Y él la escuchaba, y su corazón le latía muy fuerte, y dolía.

Sin decir nada, sin pensarlo mucho, Serena se acercó sin detenerse y aprovechó que el chico era un poco más alto para pararse de puntitas y tomarlo por los hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

Una mirada suave que terminó por desbordar su corazón.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

De pronto nada existía, ni el frío se sentía. Era Serena frente a él y nada más. Se quedó ahí, sonriendo, respirando suavemente. Con timidez, movió sus brazos hacia ella y la abrazó con suavidad, apoyando su mentón en su cabeza. Podía sentirla frágil al tocarla, pero sabía lo fuerte que era por dentro. Ella acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Eres muy especial para mí, recuerdalo siempre.

Susurró con delicadeza, con una voz tan suave como dulce.

—Asegúrate de recordarlo siempre

Por unos segundos, Satoshi sufrió de confusión al sentir la necesidad de nunca terminar ese momento.

Después de ese delicado contacto, Serena se separó por completo y se fue corriendo hasta su casa, respirando con dificultad por la emoción del momento y su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Satoshi sólo la miraba sin que el cuerpo le respondiera. Se desconcertó, no sabía qué pensar. No era que no supiera que Serena lo quería de una foma especial y diferente, ella se lo hacía saber a cada instante con cada gesto, palabra, apoyo. Lo entendía, lo hacía a la perfección. Sabía que Serena no era muy impulsiva, y cuando ocurría, era porque la situación lo ameritaba, cuando era necesario, cuando ya no había alternativa para ella. Era algo que le gustaba, era impredecible cuando se lo proponía y eso le arrancaba sorpresas y sonrisas.

—Vámonos a dormir, Pikachu. Debes estar cansado también.

* * *

 **Domingo. 09:00 a.m.**

—¡Ayer estuviste todo el día afuera y no hiciste nada!

—¡No te enojes, es mi último día!

—¡Apresúrate y alista todas tus cosas, te vienen a recoger en una hora!

Serena no pensó que iba a levantarse con el pie izquierdo tan temprano. Primero, se queda dormida; después, le gritan; ahora tiene dolor de cabeza, no alistó nada todavía y la recogían en una hora porque por caprichos de Yashio la quería más temprano.

Delphox estaba sentada como toda una diva mientras su entrenadora iba de aquí para allá metiendo cosas a su maleta con ayuda de sus otros pokemon. La verdad era que ella ya le había advertido que no saliera porque no iba a alistar nada, pero Serena no le hizo caso y ahora estaba toda alterada. El pokemon se acomodó mejor en su sitio y aprovechó para limarse las garras.

—¡Ya perdóname! -le reclamó - te voy a escuchar la próxima vez. Se está pasando la hora y ya me tengo que ir. ¿Por lo menos podrías ir y decirle a Ash que ya me voy?

Delphox hubiera dicho que sí, y lo hubiera dicho, pero justo en ese momento entró el rey de roma como si fuera su casa.

—¡Alo...bueno días, Serena!

Satoshi apretó los dientes con nervioso por la mirada desesperada que Serena le dio. Estaba inquieta, sin parar de alistar cosas para ocultar su descontento. Satoshi sonrió apenado, la entendía perfectamente.

—Llevaré tus maletas abajo. No te apures, todavía son las...oh rayos, ya es tarde. Mejor voy abriendo la puerta.

Parecía que esa frase le provocó algo. Serena no se movió, sólo lo miró con ojos inexpresivos, soltando con pereza un "ahora vuelvo".

—Ay, Serena -la madre apareció -Hola, Satoshi, ella es así cuando se altera. No te preocupes, ahora se le pasa. Voy a traer la última maleta.

Serena apareció con el mismo gesto fastidiado.

—¿Estás bien, Serena?

—No muy bien.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Es que...!

Gracias apareció, la puerta sonó. Satoshi sabía que era un momento madre-hija, así que salió de la casa sin decir nada para darles su espacio. Le tomó por sorpresa cuando le dijeron que Serena iba irse temprano y no tarde como Manolo le dijo. Con eso, todo el día planeado se fue al diablo, pero tampoco iba a ponerse exigente, solo lo aceptó.

Y una idea descabellada se le cruzó, nada le gustaba más que ser impulsivo.

—Pikachu, vámonos de aquí.

* * *

 **Domingo. 10:00 p.m.**

—Shhh... que duerman muy bien porque a partir de ahora nunca descansaremos.

Miradas y susurros que están cargadas de comunicación.

—Si se quedan conmigo hasta el final...voy a ser muy feliz. Duerman bien.

Silencio. Hay silencio en esas cuatro elegantes paredes. Serena aún no se alistaba para dormir y despertar con su nueva vida. Sus pokemon ya están descansando, y ella sigue sin alistarse.

Pero no puede, la despedida con su madre se anidó con melancolía, y la despedida con Satoshi no ocurrió. Él simplemente se fue. Le hubiera gustado despedirse, pero pensó que no podía ser más exigente, él ya había ido hasta Kalos para visitarla y pensó que era suficiente.

—Satoshi...espero que te vaya bien. Me pregunto cómo es esa nueva región.

—¡Extraña, por eso quiero ir!

—¿¡...!?

Y por tremendo sobresalto maldijo por lo bajito el susto, la oscuridad, la ventana abierta, la vida, a Pikachu, a Satoshi, a Gladio, al mundo en general.

—¡Gracias Decidueye! Ya puedes regresar.

—Sa...Satoshi...

—¡Alo...hola!

—¿Para qué tengo una puerta si todos se meten por la ventana?

—Ya lo intenté, me echaron los guardias.

Serena se olvidó de su enojo y lo miró con curiosidad. — Despareciste.

—Es que quería que estés con tu mamá una última vez. Si venía en la noche nadie me iba a molestar.

—¿Molestarte?

—Vamos a caminar un momento, no hay nadie en la calle. Está silenciosa.

—Pero no puedo salir, si alguien me ve se armaría un escándalo.

—Nadie te va a ver, ¿no te dije que Pikachu usó peluca? La traje.

Pikachu sacó de la mochila de su entrenador una burda peluca negra y saltó hacia el hombro de Serena para ponérselo, y como detalle final, Satoshi le colocó los mismos lentes negros que usaba cuando era un fisgón (paparazzi). Ella empezó a reír por lo bajito, caminando hacia la ventana junto a su amigo entrenador.

—Ven.

Satoshi se montó en el amplio balcón y le extendió las manos, y la invitó a ir con él. La invita a que divaguen juntos, a caminar , a dejar que la arrastre afuera de ese lugar. Serena lo mira, y se invita a hacer aquello que nunca hace, arriesgarse a que el corazón le duela por la cercanía de alguien a quien quiere y no le corresponde. Y le da su mano, con la que no está presionando su pecho por el nerviosismo.

—Te sigo.

 **Solo que no sabías, que entrarías a una curiosa tragicomedia.**

—Antes de bajar dime algo. ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada esta mañana?

Sus manos están unidas, pero sus corazones muy lejos.

—No entiendes. Es que...d-dijiste que íbamos a hacer algo y después me avisan que me tengo que ir temprano. Me decepcioné un poco.

—Esa cara no era "un poco".

—También me enojé un poco conmigo misma.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque por todo lo que viví en Alola aprendí que las cosas podrían salirse de control y que no podía cambiarlas, pero con lo de hoy me olvidé de todo eso y...

Sus manos están unidas, y sus corazones no están muy lejos.

—Serena...

—Me frustraba saber que ya no iba a verte.

Satoshi miró al piso. La repentina confesión hace que su corazón le lata de manera irregular.

— Pero tomé la decisión de no parar hasta el final. Llegaré a donde tenga que llegar, y si al final no sale bien no será porque no lo intenté. Ahora estoy feliz, terminaré todos mis asuntos en Kalos y reinaré en Alola. Aún estás aquí, pero no puedo esperar para volverte a verte.

Sus manos están unidas, y sus corazones no están lejos.

—Estoy seguro que hay más cosas que vas a lograr. Tú sólo esfuérzate más, y sin importar la distancia estaré feliz.

—¡Lo haré!

Sus manos están unidas, y sus corazones no están lejos. Satoshi respiraba con suavidad, emocionado por verla tan...ella, tan diferente a la chica tímida de hace años.

—¡ _Cuidado Alola, la reina quiere conquistarte!_

En algún momento, Serena también deseaba nunca detenerse.

—Una cosa más antes de irnos.

Satoshi rebuscó en su mochila con rapidez, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de desagrado cuando encontró lo que quería.

—No debes juntarte con personas violentas, Lulú me dijo que el amor y la violencia jamás terminan bien, a menos que sean sadomasoquistas y todavía no busco el significado de esa palabra.

Serena miró la tarjeta unos segundos antes echarse a reír sin parar.

—¿Eso? Lo tomé de un mostrador. Me parecía bonito y aterrador a la vez. Nadie lo escribió para mí.

Y se río más cuando Satoshi bufó de vergüenza.

—La única que sí me regalaron fue ésta, si more la llevo.

—¡Esa es...!

Una tarjeta sencilla, una frase sencilla: "Be Beautiful, be you".

—¿Quién te la dio?

—Gladio. Es la única cosa que me demuestra que no le caigo tan mal.

—Eso es...

 _"Le compre ésta tarjeta a Serena. Espero que le guste, ¿puedes guardarla?"_

—Eso es bueno...

—Espero que le vaya bien, si eso pasa estaré feliz. Normalmente no hablaba conmigo, pero me gustaba el modo que teníamos de no hablarnos. Al comienzo era muy incómodo, pero después había algo tranquilizador en su modo de suspirar y su pequeña sonrisa mientras me respondía.

Ella se veía tan feliz, por eso no quiso arruinarle el momento. Pikachu sí se dio cuenta, iba a reclamar, pero su entrenador le sonrió tratando de transmitirle sus pensamientos.

— _Tranquilo, ella no necesita saber que es mi tarjeta._

Pikachu entendió y agitó las orejas en señal de compartir su felicidad con esa chica.

—Bajemos de una vez. Tú primero, voy a traerte la pokebola de Delphox.

Satoshi se aseguró que ella esté abajo para hablar emocionado con un grito ahogado.

—¡Le gustó mi tarjeta y la otra no le interesa! Siempre seré el favorito de Serena. ¡Fin de la discusión

A Pikachu le hubiera encantado decirle "¿Y con quién se supone que discutes?", pero prefirió callarse porque no debía juzgar, porque quería a su entrenador así como era.

* * *

—Kalos es muy callado a esta hora. Es raro, en Alola siempre hay gente hablando.

—Alola es playas y bosques, era normal toda esa bulla. Te acostumbraste al ruido de las olas, el viento jugando con las palmera, los pokemon cantando.

—Sí...

Hay silencio en Kalos, en una ciudad, una calle, un otoño que se dibuja, entre dos personas que caminan juntas

—Creo que ya no me gusta el silencio. ¿Te gusta el silencio, Serena?

Si hubiera habido gente, hubieran observado con curiosidad a ese par de adolescentes vagar en ese mismo lugar, la misma forma, en las mismas circunstancias.

Caminando juntos, hablando juntos, riendo juntos con ese amigo amarillo.

Desplazando con delicadeza y dulzura el silencio.

Porque hay momentos que no deberían terminar, donde las palabras sobran y las emociones son terribles.

—Necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte a una gran ciudad otra vez.

—Pero voy a volver a Kanto y luego a una región tropical.

—Tienes... razón.

Porque hay momentos que no deberían terminar, donde las palabras sobran y las emociones son terribles, donde sólo basta observar la vista que una ciudad en la noche te puede ofrecer.

Donde, sin darte cuenta, las horas se pasan volando.

Donde solo puedes escuchar el lejano sonido de un aleteo incesante. Miles de aleteo incesantes.

—...¡Mira, una bandada de Fletchlings!

Y levantan la vista para verlos, un conjunto de aves que vuelan sincronizadas en una misma dirección. Satoshi ya había visto el mismo espectáculo demasiadas veces en Alola como para dejarse impresionar, pero fue Serena la primera persona quien le daría un significado.

—¿Migran recién?

—Calentamiento global.

Una risa silenciosa lo dominó

—Son preciosos, ¿verdad, Serena? Disfrutan su libertad.

—Como tú, siempre vuelan. A veces se detienen, pero siguen volando.

Porque hay momentos que no deberían terminar, pero si no lo hacen, no habría más espacio para otros momentos así.

—Ya debo irme, no quiero que duermas tan tarde. Tu mamá me dijo que tienes que madrugar.

—¿En qué momento hablabas con mi mamá?

—Tengo mis métodos.

—¿Qué métodos?

—Fui profesor casi tres años, hablar con padres sin que sus hijos se den cuenta es una habilidad.

No importaba que tan triste o incómoda fuera la situación, Satoshi siempre lograba animarla con un par de palabras.

—Primero iré a Kanto un par de dias. Después voy a visitar a todos mis amigos de cada región.

—Te mereces esas vacaciones. Gracias por venir a verme.

—Gracias a ti por llegar si avisar.

—¿Qué?

—Después te explico.

 _"Porque las cosas bonitas vienen sin avisar"._

— T-Te llamaré por el videomisor.

—Yo también te llamaré.

—Sé que cuando regrese, tu estarás aquí esperando por mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, siempre tendré un lugar en mi horario. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste en ese nuevo lugar.

Satoshi miró al cielo, los Fletchlings ya son pequeños puntos en el horizonte, hasta que desaparecieron. Sonríe, él hará lo mismo.

Serena miró al suelo, sonriendo apenas, él hará lo mismo. Y se consuela al saber que eso lo hace feliz. Lo comprende, ella no sólo encuentra la felicidad estando a su lado, sino cumpliendo sus metas y sueños, pero cierta parte egoísta desea que se quede, que no tiene que irse, no cuando tenía tantas cosas por confesarle aunque él las supiera.

Y aprieta los labios cuando él, ya montado en su pokemon, la mira amigable. El silencio se siente, pero sus miradas dicen mucho.

—Cuídate mucho, Serena.

—Lo haré, por favor, no te pongas en peligro. Pikachu, no lo descuides.

El pokemon asintió y se acomodó mejor en el hombro de su entrenador, listo para salir

El viento de aquellas fuertes alas naranja en su cuerpo la devolvió a la realidad. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sólo le estaba diciendo "cuídate" y nada más? ¿Volverían a separarse sin nada más que eso? Apretó la mandibula con tristeza, él ya estaba varios metros sobre ella, y miles de palabras se acumularon en su boca.

La última vez lo besó. Parecía que ya no había nada para darle.

Lejos de ella, ya estaba lejos de ella. El viento la golpeó en la cara y volvió a hacerla reaccionar.

Un amor no correspondido, es lo que ella tenía. Quería ser paciente, pero en esos momento deseaba hacer algo. _Aquel día_ no había pensado de forma racional, tampoco quería hacerlo ahora

—¿Cómo estoy dejando que se vaya con tanta facilidad? ¡Esto no es...!...¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi!

Entonces ella extendió sus brazos con profunda felicidad para gritar lo que se quedaría para siempre en su memoria.

—¡Te quiero!

Ella lo quería, y mucho más que antes. Pero había aprendido que querer no era retener, era dar libertad, por eso lo estaba dejando ir, para vivir, para ser feliz. Y ella lo quería, tanto como para dejar que se vaya y dejar que sea feliz.

Satoshi sintió algo en el pecho.

 _—No puedo responderle..._

La vio desaparecer, como una estrella en el alba, verla desaparecer.

Y se fue como la bandada de Fletchling lo hizo. Migró al lugar en el que iba a ser feliz.

Y Serena sabía que tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver, que nunca se olvidaría de su amor.

Es así cómo se fue, como una bandada de esas ave, escapando del otoño y yendo a un lugar en el que el verano era de eterno curso.

Un lugar en el que iba a ser feliz.

Es por eso que lo dejó ir.

Satoshi se fue volando. Incluso él piensa que Serena volverá a aparecer como lo hizo en Alola.

" _Porque las cosas bonitas vienen sin avisar"._

Piensa que tal vez la encontrará a medio camino de cualquier región. La encontrará y volverán a tener esas conversaciones simples pero suficientes. Porque juntos hasta las cosas sin valor cobraban uno.

Después de todo, eran amigos.

 _"Y si mis sentimientos quieren evitar que logre esto, les diré tranquilamente que se vayan"._

Porque el amor no discrimina a nadie, solo llega y ¡Pum! "te voy a querer siempre".

Asi que tal vez algún día pueda "volar" contigo.

* * *

- **limpiar las costas de isla por el grupo de servicio de la escuela con Hau*=** En Japón nunca se desperdicia un día. Suelen ser actividades extracurriculares las de visitar asilos o limpiar la basura. Pueden verlo en documentales de la educación en Japón :D

- **son mis eternos compañeros***.= esto es un crepypasta de pokemon cuyo nombre no recuerdo xD

 **-No tenía motivos para irme*** = como Satoshi tenía ya su puesto de profesor, no podía abandonarlo.

Los que leyeron este capítulo cuando se público verán las diferencias, cambié varios diálogos, espero que haya quedado mejor :(

A esto le queda nada para acabar, espero que les guste hasta el final!


	20. Donde estas lejos

**Donde estás lejos**

—"Dijiste que ibas a visitarme, pero nunca lo hiciste. Seguro que eres feliz en esa nueva región, debe ser muy bueno ese lugar como para que te olvides."

Lillie estaba recostada en su cama sobre su estómago; escribiendo en su diario mientras murmuraba en silencio y con melancolía disimulada porque su hermano estaba en la misma habitación, sentado sobre la alfombra, recargado contra el colchón, y no queria que la escuchara.

—"No estoy molesta por eso. Me gusta mucho que seas decidido, eso siempre he admirado de ti. No rendirse hasta el final ¿verdad?"

Había empezado a escribir porque con su hermano mayor a su lado, cosa rara, se sentía un ambiente casi doméstico flotando. El mismo ambiente que Satoshi le había dado. Sin querer empezó a pensar en él, y lo quizo escribir todo en su diario.

—"¿Recuerdas?"

Porque no podía no extrañarlo, se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida.

—"Es bueno para tí. Bueno suerte con eso, aunque seguro que no la necesitas. Bien por ti."

Tal vez era un capricho, pero quería verlo.

—Al final sólo guardé silencio y te dejé ir porque era bueno para ti. ¿Ya ves porqué me siento triste de que no estés?

—Ya tienes novio.

Gladion notó a Lillie tensarse a su lado, igual que un gato que ha sido molestado de su siesta, y casi se arrepiente, pero se quedó en su posición de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

—¡Se me escapó, lo dije en voz alta! ¡No me refería a eso! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

—¿Por qué sigues escribiendo con plumas de Swanna? Te compré una lapicera.

—Me gustan las plumas. Dime qué estás haciendo aquí.

—Esperando.

Lillie olvidó su enojo cuando empezó a notar que algo olvidaba.—¿Esperando? ¿Tengo que hacer algo?

Gladion torció la boca—Hau está esperándonos hace media hora. Subí a avisarte, estaba abierto y como te vi tranquila...

—... te sentaste ahí esperando a que recuerde -respondió decepcionada- yo pensé que...

—Tener un novio es como tener un pokemon, tienes que-

—¡Él no es un pokemon! ¡Vete! ¡Voy a cambiarme!

Gladion se levantó perezoso y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

"Al final solo guardé silencio y te dejé ir porque era bueno para ti."

—Siempre es Satoshi…

* * *

….

* * *

Llevaba media hora esperando. Sentado en la misma posición, como si moverse echara todo su esfuerzo a la basura. Observaba como la pantalla del videomisor se llenaba de estática y claridad a la vez.

—Vamos...vamos…vamos…

Pikachu se levantó por fin y se movió por toda la habitación, visiblemente aburrido. Su entrenador estaba como estatua, pero él ya se había cansado.

— Perdón, amigo, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Quería verla, escucharla, hablar con ella. Ya no sabía nada de Serena.

¿No se supone que seguirían hablando? Ya se estaba molestando.

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco llamadas en el dia que ella no respondía. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había olvidado de él? — Responde, por favor… por favor…

 _ ***Cggggg*..**_ "No está disponible"... _***Cggggg* …"sin señal"…*pip*.**_

— ¡Rayos! ¡Por favor no te vayas señal necesito que me...!

Satoshi cayó al suelo cuando un potente rayo de la tormenta tropical lo asustó. Pikachu corrió asustado hacia él, acurrucándose en sus brazos y con el pelaje erizado. Satoshi empezó a acariciar su cabeza con una sonrisa, el pobrecito aún no se acostumbraba. Y hacía frío.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y parecía no que cesaría nunca. Eso lo tenía de mal humor, porque no podía salir y buscar un lugar donde la señal sea buena.

Pero él no era alguien que se ajustara a alguna regla o lógica, no importaba si le daba fiebre, no importaba cuanto se mojara, tenía que llamarla.

 _ ***Cggggg*…**_ _***Cjjjj* …"sin señal"…*pip*.**_

—¡AH!

Tal vez se había quedado sin tiempo, tal vez por su papel de reina siempre estaba viajando, estaba ocupada o no encontraba el videomisor. Trató de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en que no quería darse un tiempo para hablar con él, o gastar de su valioso tiempo con él.

Pikachu se acurrucó aún más con el segundo trueno, sacando a su entrenador de su trance.

Nada de nada.

Eran solo ellos.

Sus otros pokemon no parecían afectarse. Hasta salían y regresaban a su antojo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro meses, desde ahí perdió la cuenta.

—¿El tiempo pasa muy rápido o muy lento?

La última conversación que tuvo con Serena fue hace más de un año.

Desde que se encerró, había perdido el paso del tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era hablar con sus pokemon o pensar en algo para sentir que el tiempo corría. Ya había agotado todo sus recursos de entretenimiento, Serena no contestaba sus llamadas y para su mala suerte no había señal.

—Los viejos tiempos no vuelven.

—Pikachu...

¿Por qué hablar con ella ahora era imposible? Ella le había prometido darle un poco de tiempo (igual que todos sus amigos) para no perder contacto. Lo cumplió el primer año, el segundo año empezó a romperlo, ahora apenas sabía de ella. Eso lo tenía un poco fastidiado.

—No debería molestarme que ella no quiera hablar conmigo. ¿Verdad?

Si lo pensaba, sí le estaba molestando no hablar con ella pero sí poder hablar con todos sus amigos. No era por necesidad, era porque quería, quería hablar con ella. Al principio no le tomó mucha importancia a esa sensación, ahora le estaba molestando molestarse.

—Me está pasando los mismo que en Alola.

Parecía que no tener a Serena cerca le había ayudado a entender cosas que no cuando estaban juntos.

Claro que relación siempre fue bonita, era algo que él aceptaba, los dos no discutían por tonterías, tampoco la contradecía y no le decía que no. Incluso tenía la idea de que la consentía mucho con su trato. En ese entonces no era consciente de que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero sí sentía el trato especial que le daba.

—Siempre cambiaba el tono de su voz, se sonrojaba y tensaba sus manos.

Después del beso, sus sentimiento se convirtieron en todo un enigma para él y para todos. Pero en Alola lo olvidó. Cuando la volvió a ver, había dejado ese tema a un lado por tener sus propias preocupaciones. Ahora eran confusos, preguntándose qué debía hacer, qué debía sentir por ella.

¿Tristeza? ¿Añoranza? ¿Melancolía? ¿La extrañaba? ¿Amor?

¿Era amor?

—¿Se puede querer a alguien después de tanto tiempo sin verla, sólo recordándola?

—...

—Pikachu, te estoy hablando.

El pokemon abrió un ojito con fastidio.

—Bhm...sigue durmiendo.

Satoshi superó rapidamente el ser ignorado y siguió pensando. Y abrió y cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

—No, es diferente.

Porque él ya había crecido y había madurado. La extrañaba, eso sí, quería verla y hablar con ella, porque era su amiga y la quería bastante por eso, y después del beso un divertido nerviosismo le recorría al sentirla cerca, recordarla le hacía sentir sus labios cálidos.

—Serena...sí te quiero. Tal vez no como te gustaría pero...pero entiende que sí te quiero.

Entonces los pensamientos sobre visitar Kalos se volvieron tan recurrentes como los de visitar Kanto.

Pero respiraba hondo y se calmaba. Ella debía estar cumpliendo sus sueños todos los dias. Eran dos amigos que vivían por sus sueños. Serena jamás dijo nada, Ash tampoco. Y pensó que era lo mejor. Sus sentimientos tardaron más en desarrollarse, hasta que ya no pudo estar quieto, ya no podían ser ignorados. Llegó un punto en que de verdad quería verla.

Y para eso paso mucho tiempo.

Y Serena empezó a distanciarse .

Pero la última vez que hablaron pudo comprobar que su cariño hacia él estaba intacta. Serena tenía mucha paciencia. Y Satoshi agradecía eso, y la admiraba porque él no era muy paciente, ella sí.

Lo quería, antes de irse lo volvió a decir, ya eran dos veces, con palabras y sin ellas.

—Pero...nos separan un millón de Kilómetros.

 _ ***Cggggg*…**_ _***Cjjjj* …"no disponible*…*pip*.**_

Dejó el videomisor a un lado, mejor se rendía por hoy.

—Pikachu, ¿estás despierto?

—...

Tambien le estaba venciendo el sueño.

Satoshi se metió en la cama con pereza (tristeza) sabía que mañana tal vez volvería a pasar lo mismo.

Todo dejó de sonar, de verse claro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TÚ NO SOLO LA EXTRAÑAS, ES ALGO MÁS POR LO QUÉ QUIERES HABLAR CON ELLA.

ES CULPA, ES UNA GRAN CULPA.

NO OLVIDAS LO QUE PASÓ EN ALOLA.

NO OLVIDAS LO QUE HICISTE.

NO...NO...NO PUEDES.

HAY CULPA, CULPA TUYA. DEBERÍAS ACEPTARLO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El peso de sus acciones en forma de sueños lo despertaron en la madrugada con el corazón latiendo asustado. No era más que puro arrepentimiento.

¿Por qué nunca pudo descubrir qué le pasaba? Serena siempre lucía tan feliz, pero mantenía sus pensamientos escondidos en esas sonrisas, sin poder darse entender, precupándose más por las otras perdonas que por ella misma.

Por eso no era normal verla tan a la defensiva, desapareciendo, huyendo de él.

Si lo supiera...Ya era tarde, pero necesitaba saber quién o qué le provocó aquello. Él dejó que se hundiera en eso, ignorando que ella lo necesitaba.

Satoshi volvió a recostarse en su cama, suspirando con alivio porque Pikachu seguía dormido. Por su ventana entraba la luz de la luna de verano siendo su única iluminación porque sus velas se habían apagado. No debía ser más allá de las 2 de la madrugada.

Culpa, pensando en todo lo que les había pasado.

Cómo la ignoró cuando se sentía nervioso por su presencia. Cómo trataba de minimizar sus problemas. Cómo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y reaccionaba de manera incorrecta.

Sabía que su comportamiento estaba mal, pero Serena seguía ahí con él, de forma desinteresada (queriéndolo).

Y él apenas se daba cuenta. Siente culpa.

En la escuela era lo mismo, dándole más importancia a sus amigos que a ella.

Y cuando se fue, no hizo nada que la haga ver que la iba a extrañar.

Satoshi posó sus manos en su rostro con frustración, gruñendo en señal del sentimentalismo que quería hacerle llorar. No podría seguir así. Quería hablar con ella, quería oirla reír y sentir que nada de eso había pasado

Pero no sabe que Serena tambien está despierta, en su región, en su habitación, pensando en él.

Serena se preguntaba si Satoshi iba a regresar ya, porque preguntaba asustada a sus amigos y nadie sabía nada de él. Y las noticias son crueles, mostrando lo peor de la región en esa época de violentas tormentas tropicales.

Cada llamada perdida del videomidor le provocaba un nudo en la garganta que ya no se iba durante días.

Ya no hablaban para nada.

—Satoshi...

¿Por qué no podía dejar de preocuparse tanto para él? Sabía que si lo tuviera cerca, igual estaría nerviosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y suavizando su voz.

Y Satoshi recordó que son sus sonrisas tímidas y esas caras graciosas lo que le alegraba el día.

Rodó en su cama. Él tenía la culpa, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse así? Pensó por un momento que Serena se merecía algo mejor. No era que se menospreciara, pero sentía que no lo haría bien.

Y Serena prefería esperar a que su corazón se cansara de quererlo y se diera por vencido, pero parecía que eso nunca pasaría.

En sus mentes no dejaban de preguntarse qué harían cuando volvieran a estar juntos. Quizás hablarían sobre lo que hicieron, podrían ir a comer un helado, harían cosas como todos los amigos.

Porque eso son, amigos.

Dos amigos en un día perfecto.

Querían verse, charlar, compartir aventuras juntos, ir en bicicleta sería demasiado genial y estaban completamente seguros que se iban a divertir.

Tantas cosas por hacer, tantos momentos por compartir.

—Pero estás lejos...—murmuran a la oscuridad.

La situación se repite la noche siguiente. Satoshi se sentó frente a su ventana pensando en todo eso. No podía llamarla por el videomisor, ella casi nunca tenía tiempo, siempre ocupada, siempre viajando, y él empezó a escribir cartas para su madre cuando las tormentas se volvieron más salvajes.

—Debe estar muy preocupada por nosotros, Pikachu.

Las cinco cartas que acaba de escribir las guardó en un cofre pequeño junto con los regalos que les correspondían. Sacó un nuevo papel, esta vez arrugado. Tomó el lápiz con fuerza y empezó a garabatear en la hoja.

—"Hola, Serena. Esto jamás te lo entregaré, es una manera de entretenerme. Ahora no sabía como no aburrirme. Pero para eso tengo un lápiz y un papel. No hay luz ni electricidad, esta isla va a conservarse como está, sin nada de tecnología ni cosas modernas. Pikachu y yo nunca descansamos. ¿Cómo vas? Ya no puedo verte. Siempre estás ocupada. Ya son años como reina y mucho tiempo sin vernos y hablarnos. A veces escucho tu voz pero sé que no eres tú, y soy tan tonto que te busco con la mirada de todas formas. Cuando no tienes cosas que hacer piensas en tonterías, no tengo nada que hacer, hay tormenta y no puedo salir. Ahora es medianoche y no puedo dormir y a mi cerebro no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pensar en ti".

La letra ilegible siguió llenando la hoja.

—"No sé cuándo volveré a verte, pero me gusta sentirme así porque entiendo que quiero verte. ¿Entiendes?".

Cierto peso en su corazón empezó a irse, siendo remplazado por un cosquilleo de felicidad. De verdad sentía que estaba hablando con ella.

—"No me gusta extrañarte porque sé que tu me quieres y esto es difícil".

La hoja se acabó, volteó a la otra cara con velocidad y siguió escribiendo con increíble rapidez.

—"Es mentira que me gusta todo aquí. Hay una fruta amarga que me obligan a comer. Insisto en que no es una fruta, las frutas son dulces, los macarrones son dulces".

Y un ligero temblor hizo que el lápiz escribiera con una letra temblorosa.

—"Y las tormentas. Son horribles, no puedes salir ni a la palmera más cercana. Odio eso. Como no me alisté antes ya no puedo abandonar la isla sin que me digan que se va a hundir el barco o un tifón atrapará el avión."

Y todos sus amigos que lo esperaban en las demás regiones aparecieron en su mente, y un nuevo temblor hizo mover erróneamente el lápiz.

—"Extraño a todos. Justo por ésta estación extraño a todos. Solo tengo horas grises". No me gusta sentirme así, lo odio.

"Odio", palabra que le parecía muy fuerte y por eso trataba de nunca usarla. Pero esta vez, le parecía la correcta.

—"Y hablando de odio, hay cuatro cosas que odio de ti y nunca te diré."

Satoshi arrugó ligeramente la hoja, examinando el poco espacio que le quedaba, y volvió a escribir.

—"Odio que hayas tenido paciencia conmigo, así yo no tendría que sentir que me estás queriendo. También odio que me hayas declarado tu meta ¿qué vas a hacer? Me tienes esperando algo y no sé qué es. Ah, también odio que me hayas ocultado cosas, porque siento que quiero saberlas y ayudarte. Todavía sigo pensado qué pasó en Alola. Qué pasó con Lillie, con Gladion, contigo. Y también odio sentirme fatal por extrañarte. Los extraño a todos, pero tú...no lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé".

La hoja llena de palabras tenía un pequeño espacio en las esquinas. Las encerró en un círculo y siguió escribiendo

—"A veces quisiera volver a Kalos y luchar por ser campeón, pero sé que no estaría bien, esto es lo que quiero. Así que, ya casi son las dos. Quemaré esto en mi fogata después de leerla otra vez. Hace frío. Escribirte fue relajante, y porque nunca lo hago. Y no me gusta. Qué extraño, ahora no me siento lejos de ti. Espero verte pronto, tengo preguntas que aún no tienen respuestas. Adiós".

El crepitar de la fogata, el olor a leña, la oscuridad, la hoja arrugada entre sus manos. Satoshi miró con nostalgia las sombras en la pared. Algunas se parecían a sus amigos. Vio una vez más la hoja y la arrugó con lentitud para arrojarla a la fogata.

Y la vio arder.

Ardía como la primera vez que atrapó un pokemon.

Ardía como la primera vez un estuvo en un gimnasio.

Como la primera vez que ganó.

Como la vez que le dieron su primer beso.

Como la vez que la vio por segunda vez.

Como la segunda vez que dijo que lo quería.

—Otro años más.

* * *

...

* * *

Algunos días después, las tormentas eléctricas pararon por completo. El videomisor empezó a sonar insistente todo el día con las llamadas de sus amigos preocupados por él (todavía sin rastros de Serena) No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a sonar con impaciencia, haciendo que Satoshi lo tomara con rapidez y aceptara la llamada, viendo una enorme sonrisa en la pantalla que lo emocionó con locura.

—¡Hau!

—¡Alolaaaa! ¡Satoshi, me alegro de verte! Las noticias mostraban cosas horribles, me preocupé.

—Hay accidentes, sí, pero no me paso nada.

—No solo yo, también todos los chicos, el profesor, la profesora, incluso Gladion. Yo estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

—¿En serio? Por eso todos me llamaron...-sonrió- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Lillie?

Satoshi ahogó una risa mientras Hau ampliaba la suya, muestra de que estaba nervioso.

—Lejos, muy lejos. Sus proyectos la mantienen viajando. Si pudiera tomar el barco para buscarla, lo haría. Me costó mucho lograr que me quiera y se va lejos. ¡Qué mala suerte!

—Lillie no es así, ella te quiere. - Satoshi trató de animarlo.

—Lo sé, pero, es que...tú no entenderías.

—Quién iba a pensarlo, te rechazó y mírate ahora.

—Me dijo que solo se dio cuenta que también me quería.- respondió con inocencia.

—¿Se dio cuenta que ella también te quería? -Satoshi sintió congelarse-¿Cómo se hace eso?

—Lo sé, yo tambien me sorprendí. Pero no le busqué explicaciones. ¡Me quiere!

Hau tomó una gran bocanada de aire para controlar su felicidad y trató de zanjar el tema.

—¿Te doy su dirección para que le escribas? Estará fuera de casa unos meses.

—Claro, pero ya me voy de aquí. El videomisor me está funcionando y ya pedí un barco. Iré a Kanto.

—¡Excelente! ¡Eso debiste haber hecho hace meses! ¿Vendrás a Alola, verdad?

—¿Alola? Tal vez, no lo sé.

Era muy raro que Hau mirara mal, como ahora.

—No seas así, si Lillie se entera de que vienes seguro que vuelve. A veces creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí.

Satoshi se sintió mal por reírse en su cara, pero igual lo hizo —¿Te das cuenta de que me estás utilizando?

—Es un favor de amigos.

—Bien…está bien. Iré a Alola después de ir a Kanto. Pero me quedaré sólo unos días, quiero ir a Kalos.

—¡Sí! Te puedes quedar en mi casa, ahora vivo solo. Te daré su número para que le avises, creerá que le miento si le digo yo.

—¡Trato hecho!

—Y...

Hau se mordió la lengua cuando sintió que se le escapaba su "información confidencial".

—¿Y?-Satoshi alargó la letra queriendo saber.

—Ehm...¡Bueno! Me rindo. ¡Qué lastima!

—¿Lástima?

—Si hubieras venido antes, te hubieras encontrado con Serena. Tiene mala suerte.

—¿Qué?

Hau sintió que de verdad había metido la pata por la cara de sorpresa de Satoshi. El entrenador sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. ¿Serena tenía tanto tiempo como para visitar Alola? Y él... _"Arceus, creo que ya no quiere verme..."_

—Fue una visita sorpresa. Parece que habló con Lulú y ella le dio mi dirección. Si hubieras venido antes hubiéramos estado juntos.

 _"Y hablar con Lulú."_

—¿Cuánto tiempo se vieron?

—Una semana, pero desapareció dos o tres días.

 _"Una semana."_

—Espera...¿Desaparecer?

—Sí, no tengo idea de a dónde iba.

El nombre de cierto chico apareció en su cabeza.

— Sí...creo que cuando te vaya a visitar iré a ver Lillie y...a Gladion también.

—Con Lillie talvez. Con Gladion difícil. Anda encerrado en su oficina. Lillie está demasiado preocupada. Intenté hacer que salga pero no puedo. A ti te hará caso, tráelo a casa.

—C-Claro.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que Gladion sabía algo que él no. Probablemente Serena estaba viéndolo. Necesitaba averiguar qué relación tenían como para que Gladion la mantuviera con él tanto tiempo. Era muy extraño.

"Desaparecer".

"No puedo volver a ese lugar."

 _¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué hace que no vuelvas a un lugar? Sé que le dije que no importaba, pero quiero saberlo._

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? A-Ah, sí, ¡lo buscaré!

—Por cierto ¿Cómo está Pikachu? No lo veo contigo.

—Está con mis otros pokemon,. Hoy nos vamos así que no tiene mucho tiempo para estar con ellos antes de dejarlos con el profesor Oak.

—Entonces te dejo para que alistes todo ¡Nos vemos pronto, amigo!

Satoshi apagó el videomisor con desgano. Después de saber que Serena sí tenía tiempo como para viajar, su revoltijo sentimental empeoró.

Estaba comprendiendo que se sentía ser ignorado por alguien a quien extrañas.

—Mejor alisto mis maletas. -murmuró.

Iba a revisar su armario, pero vio su móvil sobre una caja, ya no le servía porque la señal había caído. Apretó los labios con dudas. Lo cogió, y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Pero antes, un intento más.

 *** beep *…* beep *…*beep*.**

—Vamos..vamos…vamos…

Dudó por un instante en presionar el botón de colgar, tal vez fueron tantas las veces que ella no respondió que este no tenía por qué ser el día en donde escucharía su voz.

Pero siguió.

Se llevó el móvil a su oreja derecha y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, mirando el techo.

 *** beep *…* beep *…*beep*.**

—Por favor...

 *** beep *…* beep *…*beep*.**

Satoshi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando el teléfono dejó de soñar y escuchó al otro lado del la linea el pequeno sonido una voz adormilada. Adormilada pero feliz.

—¿Satoshi? ¿Eres tú? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de ti! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien?

Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Satoshi al escucharla hablar. No era nada extraño que le preguntara tantas cosas a la vez, siempre estaba pendiente de él, y le gustaba que fuese así. Por eso, escucharla le hacía sentir bien. Le hacía sentir una felicidad que no era normal.

—¿Satoshi? - preguntó con más calma- ¿Sigues ahí?

— Al fin.- pronunció después de unos segundos en silencio- Al fin.

—¿Al fin, que?

—Al fin te escucho.

Era demasiado tarde como para llamarla. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría a alguien a esas horas para escuchar su voz? Él, por supuesto que él.

Serena apretó con fuerza el teléfono.

—¿Te he despertado? Lo siento.

—E-Está bien... no te preocupes. Iba a colgar la llamada, pero vi tu nombre y se fue mi cansancio.

—Perdón, ya es tarde, pero acabo de hablar con Hau por la diferencia de horario y sé que no debería haberte llamado porque en Kalos es de madrugada- cerró los ojos por la vergüenza y lo divertido de la situación.

—Pensé que no sabías qué hora era en Kalos. - respondió con una suavidad en su voz que sonaba a cariño. – No importa, quiero hablar contigo.

—Necesitaba llamarte- Admitió él, sin saber de dónde venían tales comentarios.

—Perdón por no contestarte. Siempre llamabas cuando estaba haciendo algo y…de verdad quería responder, créeme, pero no me dejaban…

¿Qué hizo que ahora se sintiera así cuando hablaba con ella? ¿Acaso fue el tiempo? ¿Por qué su rostro se sentía tibio como si estuviera en una batalla? Era demasiado para explicar. Se la imaginaba feliz al otro lado de la línea. Con suavidad, dejó de apretar el teléfono cuando sintió que le dolía la mano. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo.

—Pensaba en eso, sé que estás ocupada.

—No quería que pienses que no me importas.

—(Lo hice) No pienso en eso.

—Estoy feliz de escucharte.

Serena tomó un poco de aire para calmar su voz temblorosa.

—Me tenías preocupada. Dicen que las tormentas han empeorado. Los entrenadores se están yendo.

—Me fui hace poco también. No por la tormenta, sino porque no tenía nada que hacer. Iré a Kanto.

—¿A Kanto?

—Después iré a Alola unos días y pensaba pasarme por Kalos, pero no sé si tendrías tiempo…

El ligero reproche hizo que Serena temblar un poco.

—Tienes razón, no descanso. Pero si me dices que día vienes, haré todo lo posible para verte, te lo prometo.

—¿Eres feliz?

El cambio de tema, su tono de voz serio, Serena se desconcertó cuando Satoshi la interrumpió.

—¿Feliz?- pestañeó- ¡Sí, lo soy! No hay otro lugar donde me gustaría estar, pero quiero verte otra vez.

Su respiración suave la terminó por confundir más.

—Eso necesitaba escuchar. Buenas noches, Serena. - se despidió el entrenador.- No quiero desvelarte. Te volveré a llamar para acordar que día iré a Kalos.

—Satoshi!.

Una cosa más.

—Te extraño.

Serena colgó la llamada. Satoshi miró confundido el teléfono cuando sintió que le quemaba el rostro. Así era ella, diciéndole de mil formas que lo quería.

—Todos mis amigos me dan un pedazo de cielo para explorar.

 _"Ahí donde está lejos, se sigue preocupando por mí."_

—Pero tú me diste un pedazo de tierra para descansar.

Serena es...

—Ella es lo único que está firme en este pequeño y desordenado mundo.

La lejanía le había ayudado a ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Siento que si tomo decisiones que solo te convengan a ti no estaré satisfecho.

" _Alguien podría quererte más, alguien pondría hacerlo"._

Pero no sabía si esa idea era correcta.

* * *

...

* * *

—¡ALOLAAAAAAAA!

—Entre Hau y Satoshi….

—Me alegra mucho verte también, amigo.

Gladion no dijo nada cuando Satoshi entró con tremendo saludo, puso sus cosas de manera descarada en una silla y se sentó en el escritorio frente a él.

—Es bueno verte ¿Cuándo llegaste?

La mirada tranquila del muchacho rubio le dio el valor para decirlo todo.

—Ayer. Me dijeron que estuviste muy preocupado por mi así que vine a visitarte. Lillie dice que siempre estas aquí. Te extraña, deberías ir a verla algunos días.

—Pensé que hablaríamos de ti.-respondió visiblemente incómodo- Lillie sabe que no puedo dejar esto.

—Pero si descansas un día podrás trabajar mejor. Salgamos.

—No.

Satoshi guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de comenzar a soltar risitas esporádicas.

—Te ríes de todo.

—No, es que Serena también se encierra en sus presentaciones y sus entrenamientos. Pero la diferencia entre ella y tú es que Serena a veces se escapa para ver a su familia y amigos. Tú eres todo lo contrario. ¿Quién le pego ese mal habito de trabajar mucho a quién?

—¿Cómo podría pasar si no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde que tenían dieseis años?

Respondió rápido y con molestia. Buena señal.

—Pensé que venía a verte.

—¿Verme?

—¿Por qué pones ese rostro confundido? Solo pensé eso, no dije nada malo, en Alola ustedes dos siempre estaban juntos.

—Estaban.

—Estás muy contestón hoy, eh, me sorprendes.

Sí, entre Hau y él no había diferencia.

— Recuérdame por qué soy tu amigo.

— ¿Porque aguanto tu mal caracter y no te tengo miedo?

Gladion miró el techo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto trabajo? Ahora la fundación es completamente tuya, pensé que los jefes podían tomarse vacaciones cuando querían.

¿Cómo Gladion podía ignorar tan bien a la gente que estaba a cinco centímetros de el? Satoshi no podía.

—¡Vamos! Por lo menos sal dos horas. Te contaré de un pokemon que aparece en un antigua leyenda de-

—No. No puedo.

Satoshi volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos.

Ahora o nunca.

—Gladion. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Recuerdo que cuando vino Serena, tú estabas muy ocupado también. Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa puede decirnos y te vamos a ayudar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué?

De ignorarlo a ser cortante, ese chico era una bomba de emociones.

—¿Qué quieres? No has venido sólo para verme ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué te enojas? Sólo vine a verte.

Si Gladion estaba tan sensible era porque algo malo sí le estaba ocurriendo. Satoshi ya lo conocía muy bien. Demasiado.

—Siempre dices lo que quieres decir y actúas como quieres que actuar. Satoshi, ¿qué quieres? Si crees que somos amigos entonces dímelo. ¿Qué estas...?

—Quiero saber qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué?

Ahora o nunca.

Satoshi frunció el ceño. Gladion se levantó de su sitio para caminar por su oficina. Ya sabía qué quería. Sentía que nada de eso terminaría bien.

—Cuando Serena llegó de Akala, eso quiero saber. Intenté que ella me lo diga y nunca lo hizo. Tú estabas mucho tiempo con ella, quiero que me dig-

—¡Eso fue hace tiempo! ¡Ya supéralo!

—¡No puedo!

Gladion volteó bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡No puedo! ¡Es…es frustrante ver como una persona cambia de la noche a la mañana! Yo sé que ella no te importa, pero a mí sí.

Gladion sonrió sarcástico, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ahora tú estas molesto, Satoshi. Vamos a olvidarlo.

—¡Olvidar! ¿Olvidar y ya?

—¿Te mataría quedarte callado sólo una vez?

—¡Ah! Y por eso lo dejamos así, ¿verdad? Como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ya te dije que…

—Quiero saberlo.

—Por la…¿¡Quieres calmarte!?

—¡El gran consejo de Gla-!

—¿Ahora ella te importa? Si no te importó en ese tiempo, no tiene por qué preocuparte ahora. Sólo quieres saber lo que pasó para comprobar que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

Satoshi sintió congelarse por unos segundos. Gladion tenía esa mirada fría que le indicaba que tenía la razón. Apretó los puños con lentitud. La culpa estaba volviendo.

—Retira eso, Gladion.

—Vete al diablo.

— ¡BIEN! ¡Ahora mismo me caes mal!

—¡VETE!

En condiciones normales, Satoshi hubiera seguido ahí hasta lograr recuperar la paz y la amistad, pero ahora se encontraba tan molesto que quería irse.

Pero…

Pero algo le decía que debía quedarse. Se congeló con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, con una expresión triste. Al fin y a cabo, él también era su amigo.

—Perdóname.

Gladion miró a Satoshi con sorpresa. Estaba ahí, disculpándose. Pestañeó confundido, odiaba sentir remordimientos cuando él mismo decía nunca arrepentirse de lo que hacía o hablaba. Satoshi siempre le ponía las cosas difíciles, y ahora estaba ahí, disculpándose.

—Sé que estás cansado, Lillie me lo dijo.-se giró para verlo- Creo que no fue buen momento para verte. Pero tú sabes que Lillie es importante para mí y le prometí que te sacaría de aquí por lo menos una hora. Ya dejé que Serena estuviera triste durante ese tiempo, no quiero cometer ese mismo error con Lillie...

—Serena es Lillie.

Esa respuesta lo descolocó, todavía más por lo repentina que fue y la seriedad en sus ojos verdes.

—Sí…emm...¿te sientes muy cansado? Podemos pasar por enfermería para ver si tienes fiebre.

—Déjame hablar.

La voz de Gladion se oía agotada. Con el paso del tiempo, ese asunto lo había acabado, y ahora venía Satoshi a recordárselo. Le agotaba el remordimiento. Tenía que deshacerse de eso como sea.

Había decidido no saber nada de ella, pero si Serena estaba bien se alegraba, se lo merecía, le quitaba rastros de culpa.

—No dejó que le diga no. -continuó- Durante ese tiempo. La decisión fue de ella, tuviste un poco de culpa, pero Serena no estaba pensando bien las cosas, nunca le dije nada. Siguió con esto, yo también.

— No entiendo.

—¿Quién crees que era el "idiota" que me estaba "ayudando" y por eso iba a estar muerto? Tú lo dijiste.

Satoshi sintió como la habitación se tambaleaba.

"Ayudar".

" _Tienes muchos amigos aquí, Satoshi, ellos te hacen muy feliz. No como yo..."_

"Ayudar".

 _"Me gustaría que durmieras y no te quedes esperándome cada vez que salgo."_

"Ayudar".

 _"No puedo volver a ese lugar."_

—¿S-Serena...?

Todo se iba construyendo.

—Eso es todo. Ella era mi seguro. No hay nada más que decir.

—No es verdad…tú no eres mala persona, te conozco muy bien.

El entrenador estaba procesando todo. De repente frotó con su pulgar e índice entre sus ojos y resopló, la situación lo sobrepasaba. Y se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—¿No pudiste decirle no? ¡Claro que podías, siempre lo haces!

—La necesitaba para terminar con todo eso.

Satoshi comenzaba a entenderlo todo, a enojarse,. Gladion contaba todo sin pizca de culpabilidad. Caminó hasta su amigo, obligándole a mirarle en un impulso producido por el enfado.

—Entonces era eso. Todo es tiempo huyendo, desapareciendo, el miedo en sus ojos, era porque estaba metida en eso contigo.

El aire comenzaba a faltarle.

—¿¡Se te pasó por la cabeza estar un poco arrepentido? ¿Por lo menos no te preocupó estar mal? Espero que te hayas sentido a salvo mientras hacías que Serena empezara a perder el control ¡Tenías que hacerla visto! No entiendo porqué no podía volver a la mansión.

—Yo se lo prohibí.

—¡Pero...! ¿¡Tú!? ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué seguía contando todo tan tranquilo?

—Fue bueno saber que esa noche que asaltaron la mansión estabas tú y no le pasó nada a Lillie. Mejor dicho, a "Serena".

—¿Qué?

—El intercambio de papeles. Ellos no conocían a Serena ni a Lillie. Todo el tiempo estuvieron detrás de mí y de Serena mientras tú estabas con Lillie.

La voz de Satoshi comenzaba a quebrarse,sentía impotencia, ¿porqué no haberlo pensado antes?

—¡Eso que hiciste es una idiotez! ¡Nunca quieres recibir ayuda de nadie aunque te veas lamentable! ¡Tal vez Serena te ayudo porque te tenía lástima!

—Seguro, tú la conoces mejor que todos ¿verdad?

El tono de Gladion era peligrosamente bajo, tanto que hizo que el valor momentáneo no tardara en esfumarse de Satoshi, no tenia idea de lo que le diría.

—¿Mejor que todos? Es facil notar el enfado o miedo en alguien. Si la conoces bien, entonces supongo que sabes que cuando se aburre juega con los mechones de su cabello, habla cuando se siente incómoda o tiene gestos extraños cuando no entiende nada.

—Eso...

Lo sabía. Satoshi lucía perdido.

—¿Tenías idea de que cuando equivoca, se cae en el escenario o se olvida los pasos, se ríe de ella misma y continúa como si no hubiera pasado nada?

—¡Claro que...!

—¿Siquiera sabías que cuando hablaba de ti, no se callaba?

—¿De mí?

Gladion siempre había querido dejar sin habla a Satoshi, pero esta vez quería oírlo responder. ¡Sorpresa! No tenía nada que decir.

—Siempre decía que le animaba verte tan decidido. Decía que tú nunca ibas a ser capaz de darte cuenta que haces que las personas sean felices. Que nunca te rendías, que eres fuerte, que eres valiente. Aunque quisiera ella no podía decírtelo porque no lo ibas a entender, pero siempre lo repetía "sí tan solo pudiera decirle todo lo que significa para mí" Lo mantenía tanto tiempo es su cabeza que lo decía en voz alta.

Gladion hizo una pausa. Miró a Satoshi que estaba evitando su mirada, esto lo enfureció más, golpeó con su puño cerrado el escritorio, sobresaltando al entrenador.

—¿Eso es justo, Satoshi? Ella sabía que nada iba a salir bien, aun así se quedó conmigo. La notaba confundida por ti y eso me molestaba. Actuaba sin pensar y tuve que tratarla como lo hice para que reaccionara. ¿Querer a personas que conocía muy poco? al final me di cuenta que solo lo hizo por ti, para que tu no tuvieras que preocuparte. ¡Nunca fue por mi, ni por ellos! ¡Fue por ti! Tienes mucha suerte, Satoshi.

Satoshi estaba pasmado, esto debía ser un horrible sueño, era muy surrealista.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú? Feliz en tu isla, con tus pokemon y con mi hermana. ¡No te quejes! Hiciste lo que querías hacer con tu vida sin que te importe tu alrededor, ni siquiera Serena. Bien por tí. Ya vete.

Satoshi se quedó mirando el piso. Había un pequeño detalle que sí recordaba y Gladion lo negaba, aunque lo haya soltado minutos antes con todo lo que dijo.

Tomó sus cosas, se fue hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el marco, ya no iba a preguntar nada.

—Yo... - se giró para verlo- cometí varios errores.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta producido por todo lo anterior.

—Cometí errores, pero tu forma de quererla fue una porquería venenosa.

Agregó con suavidad antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y sentía cómo una mezcla de sentimientos se adueñaban de él. El corazón quería salir de su pecho por su garganta, sus puños dolían por la presión constante, apenas podía concentrarse bien en lo demás. Todo lo que acababa de pasar le aclaró todo. Serena estaba haciendo las cosas por él sin decir nada. Ella ya había notado la inquietud en su rostro...

No quería verlo tan triste.

—¿Porqué fingió que no sabía nada? ¿Qué ha...?

Se detuvo antes de sentir que los sentimientos empezaran a taladrar su cuerpo.

—Al final cerré mi boca y te dejé ir…¿eso fue bueno para tí?

* * *

...

* * *

—¿Te visitó?

—Sí. Cuando Hau me dijo que Satoshi iba a regresar a Alola no le creí porque siempre me está mintiendo para que regrese. Entonces me él llamó y regresé a Mele Mele. Está muy diferente, me gustó.

—Ah...

—¡No esa manera de gustar!-Lillie se sonrojó- Me refiero a que es muy agradable de ver, se ve mucho más maduro, su apariencia aniñada ya no está, pero internamente sigue siendo el mismo.

—Entiendo. -Serena cubrió una pequena risa con su mano- Entonces me emociona mucho más verlo.

—Entonces él te sigue gustando.

Lillie torció la boca cuando Serena sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Seré un poco tonta?

—¡Claro que no!-la rengañó- Eres muy fiel a lo que sientes, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

—Serena... -Lillie le sonrió, segura de si misma- tú eres muchas cosas. Eres increíble, nunca te rindes, siempre sonríes, sigues con la frente en alto, eres una gran amiga y una gran soñadora. Si fueras tonta, no serías nada eso. Todos lo sabemos, incluso mi hermano. Estoy segura que Satoshi lo sabe también.

Serena sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecian. No era el tipo de cosas bonitas que oía todos los dias, fuera de su apariencia.

—Gracias por esas palabras. Tienes razón, Satoshi me ha llamado muchas veces este mes. Me hace feliz volver a escuchar su voz

—¿Lo ves? Seguro que pronto va a Kalos, se quedará en casa de Hau mientras tanto. Me hace muy feliz que esté de regreso, él hace que todo se sienta diferente.

—Tienes razón, él nunca va a ser capaz de darse cuenta que hace que las personas sean felices también. Aunque quisiera no puedo decírselo porque no lo va a entender.

—Todos pensamos que él es increíble.

—¡Cuando venga, haremos muchas cosas juntos!

 _"Domingo a la medianoche tuvimos unas horas juntos. Caminamos por las calles oscuras, mirando los lugares vacíos. Estábamos solos, ahí…Nos sentamos en una banca y le dimos de comer a unos pokemon mientras charlábamos, como lo hacen los amigos."_

—...y siento que compartiremos unos días perfectos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 _"y sentimos que podíamos estar así siempre."_

—Buscaré un lugar donde nadie nos note y hablaremos.

 _"Hablando cosas que solo nosotros entendemos. Riéndonos de cosa que nadie entiende excepto nosotros."_

—Admirando algún paisaje.

Ahora, todo lo que ambos pueden hacer juntos y a la distancia es mirar el cielo. Serena lo pensó una vez, cuando las presentaciones no fueron bien y la tristeza amenazaba con adueñarse completamente de ella. Todo lo que pueden hacer juntos y a la distancia es mirar el cielo. Y el sol los baña a ambos.

Entonces lo pensaba junto a ella.

 **—"¡No puedes rendirte ahora, Serena! Ven, toma mi mano y levántate. Sonríe más, Aria te lo dijo tantas veces y lo sabes. Un pie después del otro. Un escalón después del otro. ¡ Nunca te rindas hasta el final!"**

Y reaccionaba para ver todo estaba en su imaginación.

Estaba sola.

Con lágrima en sus ojos.

Y el listón azul en su muñeca se hacía notar.

—Él también se está esforzando. Allá donde está lejos. Yo también seguiré adelante.

Y todo está bien.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **Allí, donde estas lejos ¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **Cuando Lillie te invitó a la mansión, los dos primeros días te perdiste. Dijiste que el lugar era muy grande. Así que te tuve que acompañar todo el dia. Por eso todo me recordaba a ti, y a tu rostro confundido. Un dia t**_ _ **e encontré bailando con Sylveon en el jardín. Siempre decías que era el jardín más bonito que habías visto y no podías dejar de verlo.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **En la mansión hiciste una pijamada con Lillie, me invitaron solo para molestar. James nos trajo muchos pasteles y nos quedamos despiertos hasta las tres de la mañana**_

 _ **¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **Le regalaste una presentación a Lillie para quitarle el enojo, la obligamos a bailar. Salimos juntos a pasear por la isla mientras esperábamos para el cumpleaños, yo siempre sabía qué mostrate para hacerte feliz.**_

 _ **Y todo esto pasó porque tu querías verme feliz. Sabías que eran más problemas para mi, yo no me entendía, pero tu ya estabas entendiendo qué pasaba conmigo. Preferías ayudarme en secreto porque sabías que yo no iba a dejarte y trataría de detenerte. Te preocupaste más por mi que por ti.**_

 _ **¿Estaría bien si yo...me emociono por eso?**_

 _ **Allí donde estas lejos ¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **Peleamos una noche después de cenar. Tenías miedo, algo parecía no estar bien. En la mansión dejaste de aparecer. Empezamos a discutir. Y cada día te alejabas más de mi**_

 _ **¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **Salir a comer o mostrate lugares interesantes ya no funcionaba. Quería intentar cualquier cosa para poder alejar la tristeza de tus ojos. Incluso si estas lejos.**_

 _ **Creo que dejaré de pensar hoy en ti porque…**_

 _ **… no quiero recordar que estás lejos.**_

* * *

 _ **Me dio la crisis del escritor, todavía no se me pasa, pero aquí estoy. Ya estaba esto escrito, pero de verdad lo sentía horrible**_ _ **, lo arreglé mil veces**_ _ **y no quería subirlo.**_

 _ **Como dije Wattpad, el próximo capítulo es el final, quiero hacerlo grande, espero no dejar huecos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, sé que a veces es frustrante.**_

 _ **El capítulo anterior fue modificado, perdón por hacerles pasar por esto otra vez :( explique mas cosas, me siento mal por eso…**_


	21. ANTES DE TERMINAR

.

* * *

 **ANTES DE TERMINAR**

* * *

Good Luck comenzó con la idea de "¿Qué pasaría si no estoy listo

como para volver a verte?"

Pero...¿Por qué?

Porque quería que cada personaje tuviera "una vida" de la qué ocuparse.

En un momento de melancolía en el inicio, Serena decide ir a Kanto a verlo. Les aseguro que si lo hubiera visto y hubiera hablado con él la historia no hubiera pasado. Nada de sentimientos, nada de confesiones, solo ir a verlo y preguntar cómo está. Porque antes de amarlo, es su amigo y lo quiere por eso.

Sin embargo, cuando la melancolía se mezcló con sus sentimientos por lo que Oak le dijo, el hecho de esperar, de extrañarlo, pensar en él y la pesadez de su trabajo la hicieron actuar sin pensar. Y sobretodo, ignorar que lo hacía.

Yo amo demasiado a Serena y no me gusta cuando en lo fics la ponen como dependiente de Satoshi. Es decir, una cosa es enamorarse y pensar en él 24 horas al día y otra cosa es olvidarte de tí misma. Quería que Serena se preocupara por ella misma y sus sueños y no solamente pensara en Satoshi porque Satoshi no es su centro, es parte de ella. Personalmente quería que al ver su relación con las chicas, sobretodo con Lillie, más que estar depresiva se preocupara; es decir, le fue extremadamente fiel a alguien que la olvidó, que ignoraba sus sentimientos y nunca se molestó en contactarla para un pequeño "Hola". ¿Cómo no preocuparse ante eso? Por eso actuaba un tanto a la defensiva, por miedo a la realidad. Serena comienza en Alola con un objetivo y sin Satoshi en su cabeza (o eso cree), pero poco a poco vemos que el personaje se comienza a quebrar con el viaje a Akala y la llegada de Gladion.

Empieza a quebrarse cuando sus presentaciones ya no son suficientes y sus sentimientos amenazan con ahogarla. Pero eso lo diré más adelante. Serena nota también que algo no va bien en Satoshi pero no dice nada. Esa mezcla del amor que le tiene pero sentirse bastante ignorada la mantienen perdida, sin saber qué hacer. Al final vemos que se va con Gladion para poder ayudarlo y por consiguiente ayudar a Satoshi. Serena trata de dejar todo eso a un lado y sonreír, ser feliz y hacer felices a las personas a su alrededor.

En síntesis, el personaje de Serena aparte de ser la protagonista principal, cumple la función de ser el lado bueno y bonito en este fic lleno de problemas y luchas personales, pero que seguía actuando a ciegas y con miedo, aunque siempre tranquila y sonriente, sin querer preocupar a alguien. Pero llega a tener tantas cosas en la cabeza que su sonrisa se borra y Satoshi y Lillie lo notan.

Sobre Lillie: Si bien el personaje tiene cierta relevancia, ella nunca tuvo la función de ser una rival para Serena. Lillie quería a Satoshi no de manera romántica. Recordemos que Lillie vivió por mucho tiempo con miedo, por lo que se perdió muchas experiencias. Por eso Satoshi es muy preciado para ella, es el pedazo de alegría y aventuras que no tuvo, sobre todo, es la figura de hermano que Gladion parece ignorar por momentos. Gladion la quiere, pero solo se limita a quererla y cuidarla sin decirle nada. Satoshi llenó ese vacío de la persona que debería estar presente pero no está. Serena no sabe esto, por eso no es consciente de que los abrazos, palabras bonitas y sonrisas que Lillie y Satoshi comparten son en realidad muestras de una relación de hermanos que no comparten sangre, pero se quieren como tal. Sabemos que en los juegos termina como entrenadora, pero preferí dejarla como profesora, compartiendo su conocimiento y amor por los pokemon con su clase. Sin Satoshi ahora está nuevamente sola, esperando que su hermano vuelva.

Y sobre Gladion, fue el personaje más difícil de escribir ya que lo que pensaba, hacía y sentía era diferente en cada momento. Me dejaron comentarios de su relación con Serena y cómo ella parecía aferrarse a él, pero la verdad es que todo aquello es al revés, era Gladion el que se aferraba a ella.

Fue también el punto clave para que Serena reaccionara. Pero vamos por partes.

Gladion llega con mentiras y con problemas. Primero está frustrado porque su trabajo se le fue de las manos, su hermana está en peligro, sacrificó sin pensar a esos amigos y ahora Serena insistía en estar con él y se frusta al no saber sus razones, tomándolas primero como si ella quisiera ver en él a Satoshi. A pesar de todo no olvidemos que fue un niño que tuvo que tomar el papel de un adulto. Siendo el presidente de su fundación ya no estaba rodeado de ningún tipo de amigos, sino de responsabilidades. Serena logró ver en él a alguien que necesitaba ayuda y no la pedía, y ella con su deseo de ayudar (tal vez sí fue un poco de lástima lo que sentía) se queda con él. Pero cuando entiende que todo involucra a Satoshi, Gladion queda en segundo plano. La prioridad de Serena es Satoshi y las presentaciones toman nuevos sentidos. Ya no solo llevar las presentaciones a Alola, sino ayudar a Satoshi con ellas. Gladion la detesta, odia verla tan dedicada y decidida a alguien que la ignora y paradójicamente fue también lo que le empezó a llamar la atención. Serena se rehusa a dejarlo y él...pues decide aprovechar a la confundida chica y utilizarla de seguro para todo, sabía que no le diría que no a nada.

Da igual si ella le gustaba, Lillie sigue siendo importante para él.

¿Ven la similitud? Tanto Serena como Gladion tenían en mente hacer lo que hacían para alguien en especial (Lillie y Satoshi) durante todo el fic.

Cuando la besa fue simplemente producto de haber bebido y el cansancio. Manda al diablo todo y la besa. Al menos quiere sentir que tiene el control de algo, y ese algo es Serena. (Sin contar que con eso prueba que definitivamente le gusta)

El abrazo en casa de Serena estuvo lejos de ser algo romántico. Ella podía verlo cada día peor y a toda la confusión que sentía ahora se le sumaba el pensar que le estaba haciendo lo mismo que Satoshi le estaba haciendo: ignorar sus sentimientos. Serena se aturde aún más con eso, pensando en la mejor manera de rechazarlo. Así que decide abrazarlo con fuerza con un objetivo: "Todo lo que te puedo dar es un abrazo", y tratar de hacerle sentir su propia pena. Lo que no se esperó es que él también la abrazara. Sin querer eso la hace un poco feliz, felicidad que se esfuma cuando se entera que la ha estado usando todo el tiempo.

Y cuando se despiden, Gladion le recuerda :"Yo no puedo ser tu amigo". Es que es consciente del daño que le ha hecho y no puede imaginar actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso si ella le dijera que lo perdona mil veces. También porque la quiere y eso le exaspera. Además sabe que en realidad no la ama, sino que tenerla es el deseo de sentir que algo le está saliendo bien, sumado al cariño incondicional que le daba y le hacía sentir calma. Además de que le tiene envidia a Satoshi por muchas cosas, incluyendo a ella.

Vive con remordimiento a partir de ese dia, evitando cualquier contacto o cosa que le recuerde a Serena.

Lo cierto es que él jamás tuvo el papel de ser un rival amoroso, era el intermedio para Serena tomara una decisión y para que Satoshi reaccionara. Serena llegó en el momento donde más vulnerable estaba y se aferró a ella para solucionarlo todo, gustándole en el proceso. Cuando Satoshi descubre este gusto, se sorprende. Y se sorprende más cuando el chico le grita tantas cosas, entre ellas demostrándole que llegó a conocer demasiado a Serena en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando Gladion le gritó a Satoshi era también para gritarse a sí mismo. Ambos habían tropezado con el mayor defecto de Serena y uno se aprovechó de eso y el otro lo ignoró.

"Tu manera de querela fue una porquería venenosa"

Satoshi lo vio así.

Y sobre Satoshi.

Satoshi fue menos difícil que Gladion, pero también fue difícil. Lo que la mayoría de comentarios decían era "Es un cobarde", "no es capaz de entender sentimientos", "es re denso", "es un egoísta", "ya me harta su forma de ser". Bueno, Satoshi fue una bomba de tiempo desde el inicio. Como se explicó en el capítulo 19, Satoshi ya se sentía inquieto e insatisfecho con su vida. El hecho de tener responsabilidades relacionadas a los pokemon no era suficiente para él. Su sueño estaba intacto hasta que él así lo decida. Todo lo que hacía en Alola en un comienzo fue algo nuevo y estaba muy feliz de hacerlo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y todos creían que él se quedaría en Alola, la idea ya era asfixiante. Pero decidió ser "un buen chico" y no decir nada. Jamás hablaba del asunto, jamás le hablaban del asunto, así que creían que todo seguia igual de siempre, que él era el mismo de siempre. Satoshi no quiere pensar que se siente mal y se adueñó de la creencia de Lana: "Las cosas bonitas llegan sin avisar".

Y llegó Serena.

Pero con ella llegaron nuevas preocupaciones. Preocuparse porque esté cómoda en esa región, que logre su nueva meta, que no le falte nada, darle de su ajustado y tener que hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos aumentaron su frustración consigo mismo. Así que hizo lo más fácil, quitarle la "importancia" a la presencia de Serena, pensando en lo independiente que era ella y creyendo que él no era tan necesario. Utilizó una mente infantil para razonar y solucionar todo, pero no podemos pensar como niños eternamente.

El segundo beso lo hizo reaccionar, recordar que no puede simplemente dejar algo así al aire. Pero así como reaccionó también se bloqueó. Cuando discutió con Serena, fue el comportamiento de un niño caprichoso al que querían obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería. Serena se va, Satoshi está feliz de verla tan decidida. Verla tan libre provoca que los recuerdos lo invadan y desea irse con ella. Pero Serena se rehusa, arruinando sus planes.

Serena empieza a quebrar el mundo que Satoshi se formó en Alola. De ahí las palabras de Satoshi "Ella era lo único que estaba bien en ese pequeño y desordenado mundo".

Lo quiebra porque todo lo que él a dejado y ocultado Serena lo está mostrando. Es una chica libre, cumpliendo nuevas metas, descubriendo una nueva región, conociendo nuevas personas. Algo que él ya no puede hacer. Satoshi recuerda que ama esas cosas, pero sus responsabilidades no lo dejan. La sola presencia de la performer le hace sentir libertad.

Entonces Serena regresa con un chico extraño. Satoshi entra en modo curioso, pero cuando le llaman el "supuesto novio" empieza a sentir miedo. Ese miedo va más allá de los celos, es el miedo a sentir que ahora está perdiendo a la única chica que le recuerda quién es él, que le regresó sus sentimientos de libertad y que, al fin y acabo, lo quiere. Entonces la noche que durmió fuera de su habitación, Serena nota algo mal en él, pero no lo dice, solo trata de alejarlo. La salud de Satoshi estaba un poco floja debido al cansancio físico y mental pero se juntó provocándole un resfriado. Aparece Gladion. En cierta forma ese chico siempre significa buenas y malas noticias combinadas para Satoshi pues lo conoce bien y sabe toda la carga familiar que lleva encima. Le llama la atención la relación que lleva con Serena, que es bastante pesada y hasta grosera. Con su paseo mientras esperan la fiesta, Serena profundiza el cariño que le tiene y Satoshi siente que sus problemas personales dejan de importarle, porque está con ella.

Serena es calma y es lo que necesita. Es como si su presencia se amoldara a cada situación, es casi mágica.

Entonces pasa la fiesta, Serena desaparece y cuando regresa parece ser otra chica. Más evasiva, a la defensiva, temerosa y con los ojos tristes. Satoshi "pierde" a Serena el dia que le dio la bofetada y comienza a resquebrajarse. Con su salud fallando y toda la frustración el chico ya no estaba para pensar; justo el profesor Kukui (que actua de padre) logra ayudarlo a aceptar que todo lo que ha pasado es inevitable y no debería sentirse culpable. Le ayuda a aceptar todo lo malo que está sintiendo y a tomar una decisión: Ser feliz o seguir viviendo como hasta ese momento. Satoshi destruye su habitación mientras saca todo lo guardado durante años y luego su salud decae. Serena nuevamente lo cuida. Satoshi ahora tiene el corazón vacío y puede tomarse el tiempo para pensar mejor en Serena. Pero para su suerte y desgracia ella ya se va de Alola.

Satoshi se toma su tiempo para alistar su viaje a la nueva región desconocida inmediatamente, pero todavía siente que quiere arreglar las cosas con Serena. Ya tiene la mente despejada y todo en orden, solo falta ella y la explicación a esos meses difíciles que tuvieron. Aplaza su viaje para visitar Kalos y no esperó encontrarse a Gladion con ella. La verdad es que Satoshi jamás sintió algún tipo de celos hacia él porque justamente lo conocía y conocía que Serena lo quería (suena egoísta, pero es así). Ya solucionado todo (o por lo menos la mitad ya que Serena nunca acusa a Gladion ni revela lo que pasó, haciéndose la sorprendida) se va domingo a medianoche con las palabras de Serena: "¡Te quiero!"

Palabras que se quedan con él los años siguientes.

Y todo duda de esas palabras cuando sus intentos de comunicarse con ella son rechazados o imposibles. La extraña demasiado.

¡Como no querer a la chica de presencia mágica! Incluso su amigo cedió ante ella.

Y esto nos lleva al último capítulo, donde Satoshi siente que su tiempo con Serena todavía no ha acabado, ademas de sentir cierto enojo por no saber ya nada de ella pero sus otros amigos sí. Regresa de la región para visitar a sus amigos y es con Gladion con quien finalmente entiende absolutamente todo lo que pasó en Alola.

Definitivamente va a tener una seria conversación con Serena cuando la vea. Exponerse de esa manera al peligro...y todo por él.

Serena vuelve a demostrarle que lo quiere de esa forma.

Pero eso lo verán en el próximo y también último capítulo de este fic.

¡Buena suerte y que te vaya bien, Serena!

Y Good Luck comenzó con la idea de "¿Qué pasaría si no estoy listo como para volver a verte?"

Nadie tenía porqué estar necesariamente listo, pero la situación que pasaba cada uno hizo que las relaciones que tuvieron no estuvieran muy bien. Un respiro, borrón y cuenta nueva. Los personajes otra vez estarán juntos y leerán cómo termina la historia.

¡Me encanta la chica de presencia mágica!

Y sí, sé que mi historia tiene sus clichés ñam ñam, pero me encantó hacer cada capítulo, me reí feo y se me salieron varias lágrimas, no me arrepiento xD incluso si hubo personas que dejaron el fic porque según ellos había echado a perder el ship o me pedían cosas que yo definitivamente no iba a poner, ¡no me arrepiento de nada! Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie en el transcurso. Crucen los dedillos para que salga todo bien.

Nos vemos :)


	22. I

Antes de comenzar, disculpen por la gran demora. No quiero excusarme ahora, después lo hago :P

● Si no leyeron las aclaraciones anteriores, pueden hacerlo ahora, para refrescar tooooodo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

● El final lo dividí en tres partes para que no se pierdan.

● El capitulo tiene más de 27000 palabras, el más largo de mi vida. Tal vez tenga fallos, pero lo publicaré porque ya estoy tardando.

● No falta hacerles recordar que estoy aterrada por el final :p

Pero aquí vamos, una vez más :)

 **Pokemon no me pertenece**

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Hoy no quiero pensar que estas lejos."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**

" **Interludio** "

 **o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**

"¡Tú no puedes llegar a la vida de una persona, estar a su lado, ganarte su cariño, convertirte en alguien importante para su vida y luego irte sólo porque crees que ya no debes seguir! ¡Eso es jugar con alguien!"

.

.

.

Sí.

.

.

.

 _Ha pasado un tiempo bastante largo._

 _Regresé a Kanto por una temporada._

 _Kanto es un buen lugar para vivir. Creo que te lo dije un par de veces._

 _Es un buen lugar, aunque mi madre esté enojada, justo ahora, a las diez de la noche._

 ** _"¿¡Por qué necesitas fumar tan tarde!? ¡Deja eso, nos matarás a ambos!"_**

 **" _¡Entonces saldré a fumar!"_**

 **" _¡Oye!"_**

 _Pero es mentira._ _Fumar es una excusa._ _Hace años que lo dejé_ _porque odias el olor del tabaco. Pero mi mamá cree que sí y es bueno, así puedo salir de casa sin que me pregunte a dónde voy._

 _En realidad... tengo una cita._

 _Prefiero ocultar que la tengo, es mejor así (por el momento)._

 _Libre de preguntas,_

 _Caminando por el pavimento y pasto seco,_

 _Para verla a ella, una linda chica._

 _Le gusta mucho usar ese vestido…_

 _Le gusta mucho tomar mi mano y caminar sin rumbo._

 _¿Un año, creo?_

 _O menos, no lo sé, sus pokemon alcanzaron muy rápido su última etapa evolutiva._

 _Todavía no puedo olvídar cómo brillaron sus ojos cuando le regalé una MT con Dulce Aroma_

 _Cómo extendió su mano y dijo "¡Gracias, quiero probarlo!"_

(…)

Pero

(…)

¿Por qué seguía pensando en _ella_?

Se supone que si una persona te pide que te vayas, pases a otra y la olvides ¿Verdad?

Lo justo es alejarte y no estar extrañando algo que se echó a perder.

Pero no, Serena seguía ahí, en su mente.

Estaba a pocos metros de su punto de encuentro. Ya siente la necesidad de llevarse un pequeño cilindro blanco a sus labios para calmar los nervios.

No son los nervios por verla, son los nervios por pensar en Serena a estas alturas, en una cita.

.

 _Ahí estaba ella, en medio del puente que conectaba el pueblo con el sendero._

 _Ella extendió su mano para recibirme y sonreír._

 ** _"Te estaba esperando. Tengo entradas para el estreno de esta noche."_**

 ** _"¿Esta noche? ...,odio ese tipo de películas."_**

 _Ella no parece molestarse, al contrario, le da risa mi comentario._

 ** _"Lo sé, yo también las odio. Me las regalaron. Pero ¿a quien le importa la película? Lo importante es con quien estás."_**

 _Yo también le sonrío. Esa es mi lógica._

 _No nos toma mucho tiempo llegar al cine y sentarnos juntos. Bien, si no obtengo un beso, al menos podré dormir un poco._

 _Así que cerré mis ojos cuando la película comenzó._

 _Se hace el silencio._

 _El sonido del instrumental es suave, hace que mi corazón lata un poco fuerte con cada nota._

 _Pero no fue el sonido el que provocó los latidos._

 _No, fue porque al abrir los ojos, encontré su mano sobre la mía._

 _Y es ahí donde se queda hasta que aparezcan los créditos._

 _Ella dice: "¿Estás aburrido?_

Su corazón palpita, pero no se siente placentero, le preocupa.

Volvió a pensar en el cigarrillo que estaba en su bolsillo.

 _Cuando lo probé, me sentí tan mal que vomité toda la tarde y prometí no volver a hacerlo._

 _Lo mismo con ella, cuando me di cuenta de sus sentimientos prometí nunca volver a verla._

 _Pero ninguna de esas promesas se cumplieron. Seguí con las caladas y mirándola casi todos los días._

Casi todos los días.

Un día, una semana, un año y otro.

Un matrimonio y un hijo.

 _Una casa nueva donde todavía escucho a la profesora exigir: "¡Pero cuéntame más de ella!"_

 _Y yo le evito el tema._

 _Aunque todo esto es real, me gustaría que no lo fuera. Porque todavía es imposible dejar de extrañarte._

(…)

 _Sí_

(…)

 _Es triste, pero es verdad lo mucho que te extraño._

 _Te extraño._

 _Y_

 _Ella extendió su mano para recibirme y sonreír._

 ** _"Te estaba esperando. Tengo entradas para el estadio."_**

 **"…"**

 ** _"Lo sé, yo también no puedo asistir. Me las regalaron. Pero ¿qué importa si nos lo perdemos esta noche? Volveremos mañana. Podemos venderlas y comprar entradas para el karaoke."_**

 _ **Las batallas son la excusa perfecta para conocer gente extranjera. Quizás y con suerte cumplas el trato con eso.**_

Pero claro que no pasa.

 _Ella me enseña su última medalla con orgullo y yo celebro con ella._

 _Es feliz, me hace feliz._

 _Y Kanto es un buen lugar para vivir, o cualquiera donde estés tú._

 _Suena raro decirlo pero_

 _Ella se transforma en alegría, reemplazando a la nostalgia que apareció contigo._

 _._

De esa forma, se obliga a olvidar.

Serena se lo ha pedido, se lo ha pedido y no hay nada mas por hacer.

Ambos han aceptado el acuerdo.

Lo que duele es estar extrañando algo que jamás pasó.

Siente que el piso se le mueve cuando la voz a través del teléfono público no deja de reír y gritar de felicidad pura.

 **" _¡Me ha dicho que SÍ! ¡Me ha dicho que sí! ¡Satoshi, me ha dicho que sí!"_**

 **" _¡Fu-..B-..F-Felicidades…!_**

Finalmente.

Otra vez piensa.

 _Otra vez._

 _¿Casarse?_

Si la mira, la quiere, pero no daría la vida por ella.

 _Serena hizo algo parecido._

Bueno, Gladio algo así le dijo.

 _Gladio es un constante recordatorio de que no puedo quererte._

Él siente algo parecido.

 _Entonces_

(…)

¿Sigues?

(...)

 _Ya no. Ya no puedo obligarme a fingir que estamos bien y sentirme conforme con eso._

 _Los primeros meses se sintieron como los mejores de mi vida,_

 _Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, algo se apagó._

 _Algo dejó de estar bien._

 _Creo que soy yo el que no está bien._

La respuesta es muy distinta a la que se esperaba.

" _ **Eso es jugar con alguien"**_

Pikachu baja las orejas durante días. Le afecta tanto como a él.

Aunque su entrenador trate de tomarlo de la mejor manera.

 **" _Tenemos que entender que no todas las personas que llegan a nuestra vida se quedarán. Pero…¿crees que soy una mala persona? Hice lo correcto. No puedes estar con alguien a quien no quieres o que no te hace feliz. Lo normal es olvidarte de alguien que no…"_**

(…)

Se permite llorar.

Pero no es literal. No derrama lágrimas, tampoco se asoman a sus ojos, su rostro es el de siempre. Se abraza a su pokemon y le acaricia el pelaje. Es por dentro. Por dentro algo grita mientras una mezcla de tristeza y alivio le invade el estómago y la garganta. El pecho se le estruja tanto que tiene que tragar y sentir alivio y tristeza es desesperante.

¿Qué clase de hombre es él, que no puede olvidar a alguien a quien no le tomó mucha importancia en un inicio? ¿Qué hacia él recibiendo el amor de alguien a quien no podía darle ni un mísero gramo del suyo?

Tal vez, del tipo a quien el corazón le vibró en un instante. Algo le disparó, lo paralizó, caló hasta lo profundo y lo dejó sin un pedazo.

 _Aunque todo esto es real, me gustaría que no lo fuera. Porque todavía es imposible dejar de extrañarte._

(…)

 _Sí_

(…)

 _Es triste, pero es verdad lo mucho que te extraño._

 _Te extraño._

Pero así es su vida. Está destinado a este tipo de despedidas y distancias y no le afecta en absoluto.

Ahora tiene que tratar de mantenerse a flote, o al menos, recuperar ese pedazo de él que Serena tiene y volver a lo de antes. Aunque a veces piensa que así está bien, que no le devuelva nada, así puede entregar todo lo que queda de él a realizar sus sueños.

.

.

.

 _Todo comenzó sin comenzar… Así es la única forma de poder describir._

 _Sin comenzar porque desde que entendí que eres un punto y aparte, puedo tener un sueño distinto._

 _Pero_

 _Ahora puedo hacer que comience, porque ese fue nuestro trato: Yo me iba y tu regresabas. No se en qué momento, pero regresarías._

 _La mayoría de las personas terminan haciendo una sola cosa en su vida, permaneciendo en un mismo lugar. Pensar que eso me puede pasar me molesta. Pero a tí no, a tí te gusta esa idea. Tengo muchas cosas que aun quiero lograr y… ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?_

 _Tal vez porque cuando te involucra, la idea ya no es tan mala._

 _(…)_

 _¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ-TÚ…!?_

 _¡CUMPLE EL TRATO, POR AMOR A DIOS!_

 _¡NO ME LA DEVUELVAS DE ESTA FORMA!_

* * *

 **Terminamos y comenzamos con un interludio de Satoshi.**

 ***Para esta parte me ayudó mucho la canción "Cecily Smith-will conolly", el capítulo tienen esa melodía. Se la recomiendo, es una melodia sencilla y suave. Si alguien hace un animatic o historieta de esta cancion con el amourshipping lo voy a amar por el resto de mi existencia.**

 *** "** ** _eres un punto y aparte, puedo tener un sueño distinto"._** **Usé el contenido de la novela de Takeshi Shudo, esta frase es para darle fin a la vida de un entrenador pokemon (ya lo verán)**

 ***Ahora explico qué rayos pasó aquí.**

 **Parte dos a continuación-**


	23. II

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **.**

 **.**

" ** _Ahora puedo hacer que comience, porque ese fue nuestro trato: Yo me iba y tú regresabas. No se en qué momento, pero regresarías."_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Sí. Mira. Sé que estuvo mal pero-

—¿¡Tienes idea de lo feo que es estar preocupada por tu hijo y él ha estado en casa de otras personas muy tranquilo todo el tiempo y a ti ni siquiera te llama!?

—¡No fue a propósito! ¡Sabes que a veces estoy ocupado y se me olvida!

—¡Pero a ellos...!

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No fue a propósito!

Eran muy raras las veces que Satoshi discutía con su madre. Casi inexistentes.

Había llegado a casa y lo único que él quería era descansar del viaje y su cabeza de tantos pensamientos confusos, y lo primero que pasaba era ser regañado por su madre. La voz de Delia, más que enojada, sonaba dolida, y curiosamente ese tono triste le hacía sentir peor.

—Alola está un poco más cerca...-trató de suavizar la situación, luchando por no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba- por eso fui antes y voy cada vez que necesito cosas para mi trabajo.

—Ellos piensan que son tus padres y tu actúas como si yo no existiera.

—Estás malinterpretado todo.

Satoshi sabía que no tenía excusas para haber pospuesto su regreso y por ello entendía que estuviera enojada. No tenía palabras exactas para decirle que eso no significaba que no la quisiera, pero de algún modo, ahora su madre parecía como una total desconocida.

Necesitaba descansar. Todavía sentía el leve mareo del viaje y no olvidaba cómo se sintió, cómo sus ojos se habían comenzado a nublar ese día que se fue del Paraíso Aether después de enfrentarse con Gladio; por alegría, por frustración, por sorpresa, por miedo. No tenía idea de qué hacer o qué decirle a Serena cuando la vea.

Era un recuerdo muy fresco, aún sentía todo aquello.

Recordaba que necesitaba irse de ese lugar, por alguna razón sentía que en su rostro había un extraño gesto. Sobre todo porque la gente en el barco rumbo a Mele mele lo miraba raro y eso aumentaba sus gana de desaparecer. En el centro pokemon, llamó a su amigo para explicarle que haría un vuelo de urgencia y no volvería en unos días.

Hau no hizo preguntas, prefirió hablarlo con Lillie esa misma noche. Lillie sabía de la cierta influencia que su hermano y Satoshi tenían uno sobre el otro, así que algo debió haberle dicho para que Satoshi se fuera así tan derrepente. Lo más seguro era que involucraba a Kalos, porque desgraciadamente, Serena era el único nexo que ambos tuvieron los ultimos años, y no era un nexo precisamente bueno.

—Si tengo razón-razonó- Volverá en cuatro o cinco días.

Hau se sorprendió cuando Satoshi regresó al cabo de cuatro dias.

—¿Viajaste a Kalos?- preguntó apenas lo recibió en casa.

—Sí.- Satoshi respondió en un tono bastante tranquilo.

—¿Y…?

—¿Y..qué?

—Que para qué fuiste.

—Tenía que encargarme de un asunto importante.

—¿Y te fue bien?

—Sí. Quiero visitar al profesor, no supo que estaba aquí cuando llegué. Me fui muy rápido.

—Sí, puso una cara rara cuando se enteró que viniste y no lo visitaste. -Hau le siguió la corriente- Descuida, le expliqué que tenias que viajar de forma urgente. Está en su casa, hoy no irá al laboratorio en todo el día porque es el primer dia de clases del niño. Llámalo, no creo que te diga que está ocupado.

—Claro. Gracias.-Satoshi sonrió con cierta vergüenza.

—Para eso estoy.- le devolvió la sonrisa y le regaló una galleta a Pikachu- Los esperamos para almorzar. Cierras la puerta con cuidado, iré a mi habitación.

Pikachu saltó de su hombro y corrió hacia el teléfono que estaba en la mesita, descolgó el auricular justo cuando su entrenedor lo cogió y apretó los ojos en un intento de recordar el número que tantas veces había marcado, apretando con suavidad los botones mientras sentía el sonido del auricular en espera. Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras esperaban que contestara

— _Me pregunto como reaccionará cuando nos vea._ \- pensó- ¿Profesor? -se adelantó apenas escuchó que atendían la llamada.

Hau los observó a una distancia prudente. Con cierta culpa tomó la desición de que ese tema sería su siguiente carta para la performer. Pero primero llamaría a Lillie para ponerle al día, con suerte podría adivinar otras cosas.

—Estoy en casa de Hau, llegaré rápido.—Satoshi colgó el aparato y acomodó a su pokemon en su hombro.—Vamos a casa. -sonrió. -Creo que ellos debieron ser los primeros a los que teníamos que visitar cuando llegamos a Alola.

Por su parte. Kukui se acomodó su bata para evitar que el repentino viento frío le haga tiritar y llamó a su esposa, justo después de que ella regresara de revelar las fotos de su hijo en su primer uniforme. Prefirió no decirle nada a su esposa para que sea sorpresa, ella extrañaba al chico como si fuera su hijo. Con la mentira de estar juntos la llevó hacia el sofá mecedora que había en la entrada de la casa, dejando un espacio libre entre los dos, como si adivinara exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Era mejor esperalo ahí. No demoró mucho para verlo llegar como si fuera un escolar alegre que llegaba a casa después del colegio. La mujer elevó un sonido de sorpresa al verlo. Satoshi se abalanzó sobre la mecedora, incrustándose en el espacio que ellos habían dejado libre.

—¡Satoshi, no sabía que estabas aqui!-la mujer lo envolvió en sus brazos, lo abrazó con tal fuerza y cariño que Satoshi no supo cómo reaccionar en esos instantes.-¡Bienvenidos a casa!

—Es bueno volver.-se dejó consentir. Pikachu hizo lo mismo.

—Es bueno verte- respondió el profesor dándole cariñosas palmadas en el hombro.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que abandonabas la otra región? Pensaba ir a buscarte cuando la declararon en emergencia.

—Eh...-Satoshi bajó la mirada con cierta vergüenza- quería que fuera sorpresa. Tiene razón, así como está no podrá inagurarse para lo entrenadores por lo menos en dos años. Y me quedaré hasta pasado mañana y regresaré a Kanto.

—Pero puedes quedarte- sugirió la mujer con un gesto casi suplicante-Al menos unos tres dias, te hemos extrañado.

—¿Qué fue eso urgente que te hizo viajar sin que vengas por aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—No, no pasó nada malo. Viajé a Kalos pero ya no voy a regresar. Perdóneme por venir despues.

La respuesta avergonzada del chico provocó que el profesor soltara la risa al adinivar su porqué y se acomodara tranquilamente en su lugar. Satoshi miraba al profesor, por momentos sentía vergüenza, por momentos se sentía cómodo.

—Bien. Entonces aprovechemos que estan aquí. ¿Se quedan a almorzar?

—¡Eso! Quédate a almorzar. Tú tambien quieres almorzar con nosotros ¿verdad, Pikachu?

—Ya quedé con los chicos en el restaurante.-Satoshi rodó los ojos excusándose cuando su pokemon lo miró enojado.

—¿Pero crees que mañana podrías venir?

La profesora posó con suavidad una mano sobre su hombro y la apretó con cariño. Es como si fuera su madre; pero era mentira y aún así tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados al pensar que se volvería a ir.

—¿Hace cuánto que no vas a Kanto?

—No recuerdo. Estuve aquí, viaje a la nueva región, regresé, me fui a Kalos y ahora estoy en Alola.

—Siempre regresas a Alola.

—Me queda más cerca. Me gusta Alola, ustedes son mi familia también.-les regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—Has vivido aquí mucho tiempo.-el hombre mayor volvió a hablar- Siempre nos gusta verte. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Satoshi miró a Pikachu y sonrieron juntos. Quedarse unos días sonaba muy bien.

—¡Estaremos aquí mañana a la hora de almorzar!

El tiempo en Alola siempre se sentía muy corto. O era porque le gustaba mucho ese lugar.

* * *

Satoshi pospuso su viaje a Kanto nuevamente. Le hizo prometer a Kiawe que no diría nada, pero terminó contándoselo a Chris y éste a Lana hasta llegar a Lillie. Lulú esperó a que todos los capitanes tuvieran un dia libre para reunirlos en su restaurante y sentirse niños otra vez. La única diferencia—además de la apariencia física—era que Lillie y Hau ahora eran una pareja y por ello él estaba presente en sus reuniones.

Por otro lado, a Lulú se la comía la curiosidad cuando recordó la conversacion que tuvo con Lillie. La chica rubia le había soltado que la visita de Satoshi a Gladio le hizo viajar a Kalos ese mismo dia, que Serena intercambiaba constantes cartas con Hau unos días después y la negativa de su hermano de hablar con él sobre algo que involucre al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Era claro que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero lo que todavía no tenían claro era porqué Satoshi había regresado tan rápido y anduviera evitando que se la mencionaran con la excusa de "no es bueno hablar de alguien que está lejos." Todavía más raro, Lulú pudo notar su mirada sobre ella, bastante insistente. Sentía que quería hablarle de algo, pero no era capaz de pedirlo.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—¡Por supuesto! La corona de amistad sigue vigente, la tengo yo todavía, eso significa que por mérito quiere contarme lo que le pasa, pero le da vergüenza hacerlo. Veamos...qué debería hacer...

Es la mejor amiga ahí, tiene la corona bien opuesta, pero el título ya le estaba quedando corto y quería ascender a otro grado. Además, las cosas en Alola estaban algo aburridas últimamente, un poco de fuego no quemaría el mundo.

Eso la hizo sonreír como nunca. Satoshi es un imposible y a ella le gustan los retos.

Es por eso que aprovechó en una de esas salidas con el grupo para esperar a que todos se entretuvieran haciendo algo y no notaran cuando ella se le acercó como si nada y le dio tres pequeños toques en su hombro con el dedo para que se girara a verla.

—Deberíamos tener una cita, Satoshi.

Todos se callaron, incrédulos.

—¿...Disculpa? -es todo lo que logró decir.

—Una cita- insistió con paciencia-. Sabes lo que es eso. Salgamos a…no sé, cualquier cosa. Lo que tú quieras. Solo los dos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría?

Nadie dijo nada y eso fue incómodo. Satoshi bajó la mirada, como si pensara algo serio, y Lillie y Lana se miraron sin estar seguras de qué hacer, porque las tres fueron las que hablaron de las cartas y la conversación con Gladio. Y ahora Lulú actuaba como si eso no le importara. Lillie frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su amiga.

—Pues…, sí, creo. ¿Quieres que te recoja o nos vemos en algún lado?

—Mañana a las seis en mi casa. Ven con ropa cómoda.

Casi por conveniencia ya era hora de irse y Kiawe se despide primero. Lillie trataba de disimular lo bastante tensa que se sentía y a Hau se le ocurrió tomarla de la mano para tratar de calmarla. Lana no dijo nada del tema, era mejor no meterse; se fue con Kiawe y Chris.

Llegó mañana y Lulú sabe que ha hecho todo lo imposible por lucir hermosa. Se soltó el cabello, se ajustó un vestido amarillo pálido con estampado de flores rosa y hasta usó su mejor perfume. Casí pensó que estaba loca cuando contó hasta tres para abrirle la puerta y esperó para oírlo decir: "qué linda estas".

Claro que eso no pasa. En su lugar recibe un "¿Nos vamos?"

No se queja.

Para su sorpresa, la cita sale increíblemente bien. Casi le provoca cierto corto circuito verlo bastante atento, prácticamente pagar todo aunque ella dijera que no y decidiendo la mayoría de cosas para hacer. Se conocían bastante bien como para no pasarla mal (duh). Ni se dieron cuenta que eran casi las nueve y habían terminado en la casa de ella, saludando a su papá y avisándole que verían alguna pelicula (mejor dicho, que la pelicula avance mientras ella trataba de retenerlo en su casa hasta que hablara.)

Y otra vez no estuvo nada mal porque no dejaron de hablar y de reírse desde que comenzó . Casi a la mitad, Lulú miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y tomó el control para dejar en pausa el video y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

—Que salir contigo es como salir con mi hermano mayor.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—No. Para nada. ¿Aceptaste salir conmigo por lástima?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque no es una cita, es como si saliéramos con el grupo, pero no estamos completos. ¿No lo notas?

Satoshi torció la boca y se deslizó lentamente en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Querías algo más?

—En realidad no. Somos buenos amigos.

—¿Entonces para qué me pediste una cita?

—¿Si no querías una cita, para qué aceptaste?

—Acepté porque nunca hemos hecho algo los dos solos durante varias horas. Perdón si desde un inicio no lo vi como una cita.

Lulú ríe porque ahora sí que se terminaba todo. —Lo sé. Yo quería salir porque...¡Uhm! Al menos dime porqué no dejabas de mirarme con tanta insistencia.

Satoshi cambió a una expresión como si se le fuera a cumplir un deseo.

—Pensaba que podrías …enseñarme a hornear un pastel.

Ah.

Eso.

No pudo creer lo que acababa de oir.

—¿….qué?

—Un pastel.

—¿Estuviste semanas intentando pedirme que te enseñara a hornear un pastel?

—Uhm, ¿sí?

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? Solo debías pedírmelo.

—¿Entonces, me ayudarás?

Satoshi le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada. A Lulú se le derritió el corazón porque Satoshi es el único chico que un minuto antes quieres matarlo y un minuto después lo quieres con fuerza.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero son casi las once.

—Hau debe saber que sigo conmigo. Asi que estamos bien.

—¡Bien!

Lulú trató de no pensar en el motivo. Lo cierto era que siempre quizo enseñarle a alguien a hornear o cocinar para evitar que sus recetas sean olvidadas algun dia. Le alcanzó un pequeño libro de postres hasta que Satoshi se decidió por una tartaleta de fresa. Satoshi se lavó las manos unas tres veces, algo pensativo.

Habia algo raro en verlo con el ceño fruncido por concentrarse tanto por un postre. Su forma de amasar era brusca y bastante dudosa.

—Suave. Haz que sea fácil.-le guiaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Así?-preguntó despues de unos minutos de estar amasando.

—¡Está perfecta! ¿Lo ves? Incluso con dudas, puede salir algo bueno. Ya puede ir al molde y al horno.

Satoshi le sonrió victorioso a la masa después de ese comentario.

—Ahora vamos al relleno. Solo tenemos que combinar esto de aquí.

Lulú torció la boca cuando Satoshi confundió las cantidades de azúcar y sal y no se dio cuenta. Se metió a la boca un poco de la mezcla y puso su mejor mueca de asco total.

—¡Lo arruiné! -dijo en medio de una tos producto del asco.

Ella palmeó su hombro con una risa ligera—Entonces comencemos otra vez, usaremos trozos de azúcar para no confundirte. Mientras tanto, ve picando las fresas.

—Okey...

—¡Pero ten cuidado! ¡Con cariño o saldrá deforme!

—¿Se notará la deformidad de mi corte?

—Hacer las cosas rápido y hacerlas lenta tienen distintos resultados. Es el secreto para que salga bien y delicioso.

—Serena demoraba un poco cuando tenía que hornear. Siempre sabían muy bien sus postres.

—¿Lo ves?

Una hora después, una humeante tartaleta adornada con fresas fue exhibida en la bandeja dorada de Lulú. La jovencita tomó una pequeña fotografía de la pequeña hazaña de su amigo antes de cortarlo y probarlo y quitarle su belleza por culpa del antojo.

—No puedo creer que lo hice yo.

—Pero aún falta lo importante: Probarlo. Tienes el honor.

Satoshi cortó con delicadeza un trozo y lo colocó en un plato de postre, hincó un pedazo con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Su acompañante empezó a sentir que se hacia agua en la boca con solo ver la crema y la cara de saboreo total en el chico. Tambien se cortó un trozo.

—Otra vez: No puedo creer que lo hice yo.

—Nada mejor que comer dulces la una de la mañana. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué querías que te enseñara esto?

—No estoy seguro.-el chico terminó de comer para seguir hablando- El dulce dejó de gustarme como antes.

—Sí, el dulce dejó de gustarte mucho cuando cumpliste dieciocho.

A Lulú todavía se la comía la curiosidad.

—¿Entonces no sabes? Es muy extraño. Te gusta comerlos, no prepararlos. Pero te seré muy sincera: Estoy segura que no es todo lo que quieres de mí. ¿Hay algo más que quieras pedirme? ¿O contarme? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Uhm. Mira.

Satoshi alzó su brazo para mostrarle su muñeca. Lulú había notado antes el brazalete que traía y no le dio mucha importancia porque un complemento así lo usan todos, pero ahora de cerca, se notaba un diseño demasiado femenino.

—Creo que eso no es tuyo.

—Tienes razón. Dijo que se lo devuelva cuando nos encontremos.

—¿Encontrarse? Espera, ¿te refieras ella? Pero puedes visitarla ¿no?

—Hicimos un trato. Si yo me iba, ella regresaría despues, pero no tengo que buscarla.

Lulú se agarró la cabeza para evitar un corto circuito. Todo eso le parece un plan de la performer.

—¿Entonces ya no volverás? ¿Y por qué su brazalete?

—Tiene algo que ver a cuando nos conocimos.

No parece, es.

—Y no entiendes cómo.

—No, me tiene pensando desde que me fui de Kalos.

—¿Crees que por eso me pediste que te enseñara a hornear? Para olvidarte un rato de eso por-

Lulú se calla cuando el móvil del muchacho sonó y notaron el nombre de Hau en la pantalla.

—¡Ya voy! -respondió Satoshi a la vez que salía disparado de la cocina para hablar.

Y aquí huele a peligro.

Primero, a Satoshi algo le afectó, perfecto. Segundo, Satoshi es consciente de que algo le afectó, estupendo. Tercero, sabe por qué ese algo le afectó, sensacional. Cuarto, visto los puntos uno, dos y tres, Satoshi está intentando que no le afecte...sea lo que sea, ah. Peligroso. O mas bien, algo le dijo Serena. Lulú jugueteó con uno de sus mechones verdosos. Las cartas de Serena con Hau, la visita de Satoshi a Gladio y el viaje urgente arrojaban el mismo resultado.

Supuso que Serena habia notado algo que ellos no (y ese algo tendría que ser producto de la conversación con el hermano de Lillie) por lo que decidió mantenerlo lejos de ella.

Era por su bien, estaba claro.

Eso le hizo sentirse muy mala amiga por no notar nada.

—Perdón -regresó- le preocupa que no llegue.

—Qué exagerado, como si yo fuera a...-se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo mas-. Supongo que aquí acaba. Pues... sea lo que sea, estoy segura que no es tan difícil como parece. Quizás sí necesitas un poco de descanso, trabajaste demasiado allá y debería tomarte este tiempo para lo que tú quieras sin importarte otra cosa.

—Lo sé.-inclinó la cabeza con una expresión calmada- ¿Sabes algo? Cada vez que veo el brazalete, pienso algo como "¿la volveré a ver de verdad? "en cualquier momento podría ser".

—Es un buen camino.-agregó feliz- al menos ya no la olvidarás una tercera vez.

—¡Auch! -bromeó sentirse ofendido- ¡Pero hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro!

Satoshi guardó su creación con delicadeza en una bolsa de papel y tomó sus cosas de la sala para poder irse.

—Me voy a Kanto. Las tormentas eléctricas no van a durar todo el tiempo y no tengo vacaciones, así que mejor voy con mi madre. Después regresaré a mi región y terminaré mi trabajo. Tambien quiero regresar a viajar con mis pokemon y recolectar medallas otra vez. Hace años que no lo hago, desde que salí de Alola me he dedicado a otras cosas que nunca pensé que haría. Espero no haberme oxidado.

—¡Seguro que no! ¡Eres el mejor entrenador de Alola!

Lulú le abrió la puerta para despedirlo por fin.

—Mañana me despido de todos otra vez. Gracias por lo de hoy, Lulú.

—Gracias a tí. Buena suerte.

* * *

Burnet lo abrazó como si nunca lo fuera a volver a ver.

—Ya sabes, regresa cuando quieras. No es lo mismo hablarnos por videollamada a hablarnos en persona. Esta vez te iremos a buscar si ocurre otra cosa así.

—Y responde cada vez que te llame -el profesor lo regañó con cariño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu- Gracias al cielo que pronto te voy a enviar a-

—Disculpe, profesor, tiene una videollamada. -uno de lo jóvenes ayudantes en el laboratorio asomó la cabeza por la puerta para llamar al profesor con la mirada.

—Disculpen.

Burnet soltó la risa por las caras de asombro del entrenador y su pokemon.

—¿A dónde nos quiere enviar?

—No soy la indicada para decirlo.

—¡Pero...!

—¡ja,ja!

—¿Una pista?

—Pues...

—¡Pika!

—¡Pero bueno!

El mismo joven asomó otra vez la cabeza.—¡Satoshi! ¡Es para tí! ¡Es tu mamá!

—¡Mamá!

Satoshi entró al cuarto de la videollamada justo para escuchar una disculpa del profesor y verlo inclinarse frente a la pantalla. Fue a su lado para que Delia pueda verlo, se notaba lo sobresaltada que estaba.

—¡Satoshi! ¡Pikachu! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo están ahí? ¡Estaba preocupada!

—Ambos estan muy bien.-el profesor terminó su reverencia.

—¿Cuando han llegado?

—Vine hace semanas. Hoy viajo a Kanto. Me estaba despidiendo del profesor para irme al aeropuerto.

—Le llamé al profesor para saber si tenía noticias de tí en esa región. Pero veo que me preocupé por nada porque están bien.

Esta vez fue su madre la que se inclinó frente a la pantalla.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de Satoshi.

—Vengan cuando quieran. Son bienvenidos a nuestra casa.

—Y ustedes a la nuestra. -miró a su hijo- te estaré esperando.

—Espere. Antes de que cuelgue, quisiera que usted tambien escuchara esto como disculpa por haberle hecho preocupar.

El hombre le entregó un sobre sellado considerablemente grueso. Satoshi y Delia se miraron por la sorpresa.

—Han descubierto una isla a tres días de viaje en barco desde Johto*. La estaban explorando para su habilitación mientras tu seguías en la otra región. Algunas personas han estado avisando recientemente sobre el avistamiento y ataque de un pokemon volador desconocido*.

—¿De-De verdad?- Pikachu olfateó el sobre y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, igual que a su entrenador.

—Tienes toda la información en esos documentos. Cuando termines... avísame si te interesa ayudarnos en la exploración y datos para una nueva Pokedex. A diferencia de la otra región, aquí estarás con algunos Ranger y entrenadores veteranos que el profesor Elm envió. Parece que es peligrosa esa criatura. Le dije que yo tambien tenía un excelente entrenador y que podía enviarlo en cuanto terminara un trabajo conmigo.

—¡Claro que iré! ¡No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad de conocer entrenadores experimentados! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo que...!

—Deberías agradecerle por considerarte. -Su madre tambien compartía su creciente ilusión.

—No hace falta.-le sonrió- Y no olvides llamarme. ¿Ya te despediste de los chicos?

—¿No te olvidas nada?

—¿Almorzaste ya o lo harás en el avión?

—No olvides llamarme.

.

.

.

.

Fue justo ese momento.

.

.

.

.

—Estás malinterpretando todo.

— Son tu "familia de Alola", ¿por qué no lo dices? Lo decías cuando eras más pequeño. No tiene nada de malo. Pero, Satoshi, no son tu padres, ¡Esa no es tu familia!

—¡Lo son! ¡Viví con ellos mucho tiempo!

—Yo también los aprecio mucho, de verdad, siempre te están cuidando y no sé como pagarles todo lo que hacen por ti, pero...

Delia peinó su cabello castaño con los dedos, soltando un largo suspiro.

—No. Olvídalo. Creo que estoy exagerando. Trata de entenderme, me preocupo por tí y estaba asustada porque ya te había perdido el rastro.

—Mamá, lo estoy intentando. Dividir mi tiempo entre los viajes, visitarlos y visitarte. No pienses que no quiero verte.

Satoshi la tomó de las manos, apretandolas con una fuerza débil, como queriendo calmarla y animarla a la vez.

—Mira. La próxima vez vendré directo a Kanto. Ya no haré visitas a nadie sin verte primero.

—Pero por Dios, cariño, sólo llama. Existe un teléfono en todas las casa donde seguro estuviste.

—No me hagas sentir peor. -respondió para acabar con el tema porque ¿qué más iba a decir?

—No era mi intención. Es como si me hubieran devuelto el corazón tan rápido que no sé cómo estoy reaccionando. Puedes dejar tus cosas y tomar un baño. Después de comer, hay una sorpresa por tu llegada y no puede esperar.

Satoshi la vio desaparecer en la cocina con los dos pokemon de la casa persiguiéndola. Se quedó mirando el brazalete por una fracción de segundos cuando estuvo solo.

No quería reírse, pero los nervios le traicionaron.

En serio, esta situación fue muy similar a su última conversación con Serena.

Aunque ambas tuvieron distintos resultados.

—Debería dejarla en paz. Conozco el mayor defecto de Serena. Va a jugarle en su contra otra vez.

Se sintió una horrible persona por pensar así. Pero recordar la situación le quitó la sensación desagradable. Prefería mantenerlo en su mente a decirlo y sentirse peor.

—El tiempo en Alola se siente muy corto. ¿Será igual en la otra región?

* * *

.

.

.

Uno

Dos

.

.

.

 _Caminando por el pavimento y pasto seco,_

 _Para verla a ella, una linda chica._

 _Ella extendió su mano para recibirme y sonreír._

 _"Te estaba esperando. Tengo entradas para el estreno de esta noche."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tres

Cuatro

.

.

.

Un día, una semana, un año y otro.

Un matrimonio y un hijo.

 _Una casa nueva donde todavía escucho a la profesora exigir: "¡Pero cuéntame más de ella!"_

 _Y yo le evito el tema._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cinco

Seis

.

.

.

." _¡Me ha dicho que SÍ! ¡Me ha dicho que sí! ¡Satoshi, me ha dicho que sí!"_

" _¡Fu-..B-..F-Felicidades…!_

.

.

.

Siete

Ocho

.

.

.

 _¡TANTO TIEMPO ES EXAGERADO!_

 _¡CUMPLE EL TRATO, POR AMOR A ARCEUS!_

 _¡NO ME LA DEVUELVAS DE ESTA FORMA…YA APRENDÍ LA LECCIÓN!_

.

.

.

Nueve

.

* * *

.

.

Diez.

El tiempo pasa y apenas se siente, piensa incluso que fue incapaz de disfrutarlos completamente. Ayer tenía una bola de nieve en su palma y hoy siente cómo se derrite entre sus dedos.

Ayer, este lugar no existía, hoy es completamente suyo.

"Suyo"

¿Cómo estarás?

Serena adoraba las cartas, sentía que la caligrafía, los dibujos y las pequeñas fotografías eran sentir a la persona junto a ella. Los mensajes eran a veces muy fríos, las llamadas casi imposibles, pero las cartas podían llegar a agitar su corazón hasta provocarle una sonrisa temblorosa.

Y la de hoy, es bastante especial.

No sólo por el contenido, sino por lo que estaría a punto de pasar.

 _"¡Tú no puedes llegar a la vida de una persona, estar a su lado, ganarte su cariño, convertirte en alguien importante para su vida y luego irte sólo porque crees que ya no debes seguir! ¡Eso es jugar con alguien!"_

Bonita ironía.

 _"¡Eso es jugar con alguien!"_

—Tiene razón.

Eso es jugar con alguien.

Apretó los ojos con suavidad para tratar de enfocar la vista. Las luces tenues de la oficina le provocaban una sensación de sopor, o tal vez era producto del cansancio por tantos desvelos. Serena pensó que si permanecía despierta, era gracias a querer terminar, y que las palabras de Satoshi volvieran una y otra vez era producto de la felicidad y los nervios por volver a verlo. Si las cosas habían salido bien, entonces tendría la oportunidad de tener su "felices para siempre".

Eso. El "felices para siempre" se está haciendo el de rogar.

 _"¡... irte sólo porque crees que ya no debes seguir! ¡Eso es jugar con alguien!"_

Le daba un poco de pena.

Regresó a su carta, la pequeña hoja de carta que demostraba haber sido leída una y otra vez por la profundidad de sus dobleces,

 _ **"Ronnie*! Sabemos que debes estar muy ocupada, pero de verdad nos encantaría que vinieras. Es una nueva etapa y queremos que todos nuestros amigos estén. Lillie me pide que no te insista tanto, pero creo que debo hacerlo. Sé que también quiere verte pero no lo admite para no preocuparme. Perdón por la letra, estoy con poco tiempo. Voy a entender si no puedes venir, pero trata de hacerlo.**_ _ **Por favor, de verdad queremos verte con nosotros ese día".**_

Serena sonrió con cariño a la hoja casi arrugada y con una letra apenas entendible. Lo dejó suavemente en su escritorio y tomó un sobre perfumado, decorado con lirios y un listón crema, acariciando las letras en dorado

 **" Wedding Day "**

—Es el sobre de invitación a bodas más bonito que he visto. ¿Es un amigo cercano?

—Algo así. Tengo que asistir, es un día muy especial para ellos.

Una muchacha que ordenaba su librero se atrevió a preguntar. Le sorprendía que su mayor abandonara su trabajo, había visto tantas veces sus respuestas negativas a eventos. Incluso a su invitación de cumpleaños.

—Me pregunto qué tiene que hacer uno para estar en tu lista de prioridades.

Serena aguardó silencio. La frase fue dicha con dobles intenciones.

—Disculpa, no era...

—¡No, Serena, no te preocupes!-se apresuró a explicar- era una broma, siempre estás lista para escuchar.

—Es bueno saberlo. -respondió suavemente.

La muchacha dejó de ordenar los archivadores y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Serena, sacando una libreta de su bolso y comenzando a escribir con rapidez.

—Bien, será mejor que me expliques ahora qué debemos hacer en tu ausencia, para evitar retrasos. Me asusta que nos dejes así.

* * *

Gladio estaba casi seguro que la aspirina que se acababa de tomar no iba a surgir efecto.

—Te dije que no le insistas...

—Pero también quieres que venga.

—Sabes que está ocupada y...

—Pero tenía que...

—Déjalo, Lillie. -Gruñó por lo bajo.

¿Por qué era tan horrible organizar una boda? Y ni siquiera era suya. Mientras su hermana y su cuasi cuñado estaban andando en algodones, él se moría, literalmente.

—Perdón -Hau levantó la mano en un gesto de disculpa- creo que te molestamos.

—¿"Crees"?

Hau y Lillie se miraron entre nerviosos y riendo.

—¿Todo en orden?-Gladio tomó una de las revista de bodas que Lillie cargaba y simuló mirar. Cualquier cosa para distraerse y olvidar que debía comprar otro tipo de aspirina.

—¡Todo está perfecto! -suspiró la chica- Ya no puedo esperar...

Lo que le molestaba a Gladio era que prácticamente tuvo que encargarse de todo con poco tiempo y siendo el último en enterarse del asunto. "Te ayudo", porque era su hermana (y no tenían padres). ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre planear una boda, pero prefirió encargarse de todas formas.

Aunque se arrepintió porque su hermana se mostraba insegura con varias cosas. Se le había metido las ganas de querer celebrar a lo tradicional. Y Gladio sintió que los organizadores eran todos una bola de inútiles porque estaban perdidos, muy modernizados, terrible, a buscar otros, no importaban los honorarios con tal de que hagan su... lo que ella pedía.

Y porque sabía que Hau no iba a poder pagar tanto.

Sólo se quedó con uno de ellos- el experto en decoración- llamado...¿John, Mathew, Andrés?, como sea, era su mano derecha y estaba bastante informadito de la cosa. Lillie estaba encantada con él porque lograba cumplirle cada caprichito que se le ocurriera. Que sí que le pongo ese adorno a las palmeritas, que si las antorchas, que si los rituales, que sí que se puede lograr la ilusión de flores flotantes con ayuda de algunos Spinaraks, todo y todo para que la novia lo mirara con adoración. Gladio hasta pensó que el hombre podría estar enamoradísimo de su hermana; pero si con eso podía sacarle provecho, pues bienvenido, como te llames.

Por su parte, Lillie escondió un risa diminuta con el catálogo de vestidos mientras lo miraba leyendo el frasquito de donde había sacado la aspirina. Sabía que con todo eso trataba de compensar muchas cosas con ella. Además, tenerlo cerca era ya no sentir que Satoshi se había ido.

—Volveremos a ver a todos nuestros amigos. -pronunció de manera adorable- Todos confirmaron su asistencia. ¿Recuerdas, Hau, cuando bromeaban diciendo que servirías Malasadas como parte de los aperitivo? Por supuesto que no harías algo así.

—Claro que no, sería raro. ¿Verdad, hermano?

Hau levantó la vista hacia el rubio culpable, quien le sonrió con medio burla-medio pena.

* * *

 _"En cualquier momento". "En cualquier momento"._

En otro lado, bastante lejos, Satoshi también se encontraba trabajando. Tenía que terminar todo el registro antes de irse a Alola. Incluso Pikachu andaba arrastrando hacia la maleta abierta lo que iban a llevarse, también estaba emocionado. Lulú había logrado contactar con él y (casi) le suplicó que viniera un día antes de la boda. Todos sus ex compañeros estaban organizando una reunión "final" con la pareja en su restaurante, no podía faltar; además, pensaban irse de campamento un día después.

— _Trataré de cubrir todo antes del viaje...sí...ya... ¡no me atrasé por flojera! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas horas toma-...no te estoy contestando mal...Arceus...Te juro que no voy a dormir para poder llegar un día antes_.

Aunque, dentro de él, sabía que habían otras razones por las quería irse antes.

Por fin volvería a ver a Serena. No perdía las esperanzas de que asistiera. Tal vez con algo de buena suerte, ella iría antes también y lograría encontrarla. Apretaba los labios para reprimir la sonrisa que sacaba cada vez que la imaginaba frente a él. Miró el brazalete impecable en su muñeca. Por fin.

Pero borraba la sonrisa cuando recordaba sus propias palabras.

 _"¡Tú no puedes llegar a la vida de una persona, estar a su lado, ganarte su cariño, convertirte en alguien importante para su vida y luego irte sólo porque crees que ya no debes seguir! ¡Eso es jugar con alguien!"_

Dejó de escribir para hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos.

En comparación a ese día, las cosas ahora estaban demasiado claras.

Odiaba nunca haberse ido de alola. Tal vez Serena hubiera llegado, conocido a Lillie y a sus amigos y nada más. No tendría porqué haber conocido a Gladio y metido en tantos problemas por él.

Y eso lo llevó a sentir algo tan agrio que tuvo que gruñir para quitarse esa sensación.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué llegar a ese tipo de situaciones por un amor?

A él tambien lo odiaba y le asustaba odiarlo tanto en esos momentos. No odias a alguien a quien llamas "amigo". Se sentía bastante hipócrita.

En un punto ya la estaba extrañando. La sensación de ser feliz pero sentirse incompleto era totalmente nueva y resultaba extraño.

Levantó la cabeza y extendió el brazo para tomar la invitación a la boda de Lillie y Hau. Eso le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Todavía no lo proceso, Pikachu!

El pokemon demostró compartir su opinión y siguió en lo suyo. Satoshi leía una y otra vez el contenido de la invitación, no entendía porqué todo eso le causaba una alegría extraña, hasta se trataba de poner en el lugar de su amigo, pero regresaba rápidamente a la realidad. Tenían la misma edad, pero en ningún momento se le había pasado por la mente el casarse. Estaba llenando un nuevo prototipo de pokedex, capturaba a los pokemon raros para el laboratorio, ayudaría a oficializar la región, quería volver a sus viajes. No, no pensaba en cosas como el matrimonio.

Dejó el sobre y se levantó a tomar de un estante un cuaderno para poder revisar sus notas y reanudar su escritura. Ya hablaría con Hau. Ahora debía terminar para tomar el avión directo a Alola.

 _"En cualquier momento"._

—Otra vez volveremos a Alola después de años, Pikachu.

Realmente Alola había sido su antes y su después.

—Tengo que terminar- se animó a si mismo- Si voy antes, tal vez podría...

Pikachu no logró escuchar esa última frase, pero fuera lo que fuera, logró hacer que su entrenador sonriera y aumentara su ritmo.

—Estoy seguro que irá, no creo que se pierda este gran momento. Lillie es su amiga.

Confiaba en eso, o por lo menos trataba de convencerse de que lo hacía

—Me dijeron que ha tenido mucho trabajo -continuó con su monólogo-, pero no sería capaz de perderse ese día.

Su mente continuaba dando vueltas.

—Irá, estoy seguro.

Arrugó el papel y lo botó por la repentina letra ilegible.

—Tiene que ir.

Se mantuvo pensando lo mismo al terminar, al salir del edificio, al tomar el avión, al bajar de él. En un momento llegó a sorprenderse de si mismo, nunca antes había estado en tal estado de alerta, mirando a todos lados, girando cada vez que veía a un pokemon oriundo de Kalos. Lograba desviar su atención al exterior al hacer un recorrido mental para recordar el camino. De verdad quería verla.

Dejó de lado todas sus ideas cuando pudo ver a lo lejos que dos mujeres venían corriendo a su dirección. No tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y agudizar la vista para comprobar que eran Lulú y Lana. Soltó el equipaje cuando ellas se lanzaron a darle un abrazo. Satoshi logró atraparlas en un abrazo que duró bastante tiempo.

—¡Por fin, Satoshi y Pikachu! Los extrañamos!- Lana cargó a Pikachu y lo abrazó también.

—Ven, te quedarás en mi casa. Déjame llevar esas maletas. Debes estar cansado por el largo viaje.

—Está bien, Lulú, puedo con eso. ¿Dónde están Primarina y Tsareena?

—Están en mi casa. En la noche nos vamos a reunir. Ya les avisé que llegaste.

—Kiawe vendrá en la tarde con Chris para verte. Pensábamos almorzar contigo hasta que lleguen Hau y Lillie.

—Eso suena muy bien. ¿Verdad, Pikachu? -Satoshi acarició la cabeza de su pokemon. Estaban felices de volver.

Volver a ver a sus compañeros era sentirse niño otra vez.

* * *

—Dicen que nunca conoces a un persona por completo. Sabes que es parte de tu vida y ya. Por eso nunca pensé que él cambiaría de chico con el que nunca estaría a un chico con el que sí estaría.

—No suena muy romántico pero es lindo a su manera.

—Es lógicamente correcto.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerdo que hablé con Satoshi de eso. Le pregunté: ¿Él vale la pena, Satoshi? ¿Lo vale? ¿Verdad?

—Sí, soy responsable directo e indirecto de ustedes. Y yo juraba que te quedarías soltera.

—Por favor, Satoshi, no la transformes en tí. Hau te arruinó la profecía.

—Sí...y con la esperanza de vida que tenemos, se lo hubiera pedido el año pasado.

Satoshi se inclinó hacia Hau cuando todos se concentraron solamente en Lillie. —Hey, ¿Podemos hablar? Ahora que están distraídos.

El chico tomó una dona de la mesa junto con una copa frutada y salió con él a una de las mesas del exterior. Ya le tocaba hablar con él en privado

—Así que...matrimonio, eh.

—Cosas que pasan.

—¿Cómo pasó? Cuéntame tu increíble estrategia.

—No fue de película por ningún lado. Lillie se lo pensó mucho, hasta hizo una lista mental de pros y contras.

—…C-Creo que eso duele.

—No tanto. ¡Pero al final dijo que sí! Siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué decidiste casarte? Es doble responsabilidad. Y no me gustaría que… ya sabes.

—¡No me divorcies si todavía no me he casado! -lo miró mal- Además, Lillie es la mejor chica que he conocido, sería muy tonto si la dejara ir. Pero…

—Pero...-Satoshi alargó la palabra final.

—Durante la planeación me sentía emocionado. Ahora que es mañana, no sé cómo sentirme. O no sé cómo me siento. Primero estoy feliz, luego entro en nervios y llego a la preocupación. Cuando se combinan los tres me dan muchas nauseas. Ugh…

—¡Será mucho mejor de lo que esperas! Lillie no es tonta, si se lo pensó mucho y dijo sí es porque confía en tí. -Satoshi le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro para animarlo- Será mejor de lo que imaginas.

Hau le devolvió el gesto.—Gracias. Serena me dijo lo mismo.

Satoshi agrandó la sonrisa—¡Entonces debes preocuparte menos!

—¿Crees que venga? No ha confirmado que vendría. Estaba algo triste por eso.

—Vendrá, estoy seguro. Ella los quiere y no faltaría.

—Eso espero. No sabía a quién preguntar por ella. Eres el más cercano a Serena.

—¿Cercano? No fui yo con quien estuvo escribiéndose cartas.

—No pongas esa cara. Nos volvimos cercanos gracias a Lillie y era más fácil escribirnos que llamarnos. Además, no la culparía. Si ya no hablaba contigo, con alguien tenía que hablar, su trabajo la tiene cansada y sin muchos amigos necesariamente agradables. Me contó un poco de lo que pasó contigo. Yo lo único que espero es que dejen las cosas claras.

Hau tomó con un par de tragos el contenido de su vaso y cambió el tema de conversación.

—A Lillie le hacía mucha ilusión tener una boda tradicional. Lástima que mi abuelo ya no esté, nos hubiera ayudado mejor.

—Entonces no será como las comunes…-reflexionó- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Entonces te llenarán de pintura el rostro! ¡Genial, me encantan esos diseños extraños que hacen en los trajes con flores y telas! ¡El altar! ¡La ofrenda a los Tapus! ¡La música! ¡El circulo de fuego!

—En realidad será mitad tradicional y mitad común.

—¡Entonces los Capitanes y los Kahuna harán su ritual de...!

Hau le dio un rápido codazo en el costado —Cállate, me pones nervioso.

—Todo saldrá bien. Ya sabes que para cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Pueden. Los dos.

—Lo sabemos.

Satoshi se levantó de un salto y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Ven, vamos a comer algo.

—Puedes adelantarte, creo que voy a vomitar.

—¡Son los nervios! ¡No vomitarás! ¡No podrás comer nada mañana así que aprovecha!

* * *

 **Alola. Paraíso Aether. 5:00 p.m.**

Gladio había terminado de acomodarse la corbata, cuando sintió a sus espaldas que alguien caminaba hacia él. Tensó el cuerpo por la impresión, cuando un brazo pasó alrededor de su cuello y empezó a apretar hasta casi ahogarlo, mientras que otro brazo pasaba por debajo del suyo para hacerle una llave extraña.

—¡Quítalo o te lo rompo, Satoshi!- lo amenazó con el último aliento que pudo tomar.

—¡Es el abrazo de Bewear que me enseñaste en mi cumpleaños! ¿recuerdas?

Gladio tomó con fuerza el brazo que apretaba su cuello, arrugando el pedazo de tela de esa zona en el proceso, y lo apartó con brusquedad por odiar tanto ese tipo de contacto, mientras que Satoshi sonreía y colocaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza de manera despreocupada.

—Eres un genio, el lugar está irreconocible.

Cuando Satoshi entró a los jardines de las instalaciones del Paraíso Aether, no pudo creer lo totalmente adornado que estaba. No sabía qué otra expresión podía usar que superase el "wow" que no dejaba de escaparse de su boca. Gladio le restó importancia a sus palabras porque estaba más concentrado recuperando aire que escuchándolo.

—Me dijeron que estabas en tu oficina. Iba a ir directamente ahí, qué suerte que te encontré en este lugar. Pareces el novio.

Satoshi dejó de hablar cuando notó que lo ignoraban.

—¿Te molesté?

—Me estoy riendo, ¿no lo ves? -le respondió cortante y respirando ya con normalidad. —¿Por qué llegaste una hora antes?

—Para no llegar tarde después. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Satoshi se apresuró a perseguirlo cuando Gladio intentó irse.

—¡Miento! Vine a verte. Ayer llegué en la mañana y me reuní con todos, me faltaba hablar contigo. No te llamé antes porque Hau me explicó que te has encargado de todo desde el primer día. ¿Podemos hablar un rato?

Satoshi ya se sabía de memoria sus expresiones, y la de ahora era la que usaba con él cuando le aceptaba un capricho. — Bien… a los años.

—¿Tienes tiempo?

—Dejaré que se encargue... ¿John, Mathew, Andrés? El que te debe haber dejado entrar.

* * *

 **Alola. Paraíso Aether. 5:50 p.m.**

Lulú sentía satisfacción al mirar a mucha gente sonreír. Además, era raro que alguien pidiera el ritual ("muy anticuado", dirían [anticuado tu abuelo]) asi que hacerlo ahora le emocionaba. Así linda y nerviosa se sentó sobre sus rodillas sobre la alfombra junto al altar donde estarían los novios y los Kahuna. Algunas ex alumnas suyas le tomaron fotografías y varios mayores se le presentaban con cortesía; incluso Gladio le fue más amistoso de lo normal, así que era todo muy extraño-bonito. El único problema era que Serena no había aparecido y Lana no dejaba de mirar con insistencia a todos lados. Faltaba menos de diez minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia y no habían rastros de ella. Dejaron sus posiciones de observadoras cuando Gladio y el _hombresinnombre_ casi las matan con la mirada por andar inquietas. Acomodaron a sus Pokemon y otra vez a sentarse como estatuas, pero sin dejar de ver a todos lados (así bien disimulado). Donde no pudieron disimular fue cuando Satoshi apareció en el mismo estado de alerta que ellas.

—¡Sa-Satoshi! ¿Nada?

—¡Nada!

—¡Uish…! Ya vienen Gladio y Hau para comenzar.

—¡Me iré a sentar!- Satoshi llamó la atención de Gladio- ¿Te guardo sitio?

—La primera fila está reservada para nosotros.

—¿Eh? ¿Me reservaste sitio en primera fila? ¿con la familia? ¿contigo?

—¡Si quieres te sientas atrás!

Lo que Satoshi no se esperó es que algunos familiares de Lillie que había conocido cuando vivía en la mansión, lo saludaran con cariño y un "que pena que no fuiste tú", "Se te extraña en el Country Club", "¡Oh my poor little boy!*". Terminó con loa saludos y antes de sentarse, recorrió una última vez con la vista el lugar para asegurarse de que Serena haya llegado.

 _"En cualquier momento". ""En cualquier momento podría ser"._

Pero cuando Hau abrió más los ojos y salió disparado de su lugar antes de que la gente terminara de sentarse, otra vez sintió una explosión en el pecho.

—¡Serena!

Serena estaba en medio del pasillo con un semblante confundido (acababa de llegar, no sabía donde sentarse y no conocía a nadie). Afortunadamente cuando apareció su amigo—pero bastante irreconocible— detuvo su búsqueda para saludarlo y obteniendo un abrazo sorpresa a cambio.

—¡Ronnie! ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

—¡Hau, perdón por no contestar! ¡No pensaba faltar! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!-La chica de cabellos miel empezó a verlo de pies a cabeza. Su indumentaria podía relacionarse fácilmente como parte de un ritual.- ¡N-No sé co-como decirlo…! ¡te ves…! No pareces real. No puede ser… ¿Por qué no usas traje como los demás?

—¡Estas a punto de descubrirlo! Aquí no tienes buena vista. ¡Ven conmigo!

Serena tomó el brazo que le ofreció y se dejó guiar, todavía algo atontada por la explosión de belleza y decorado del lugar. Se atontó más cuando miró a los compañeros de Satoshi y otras cuatro personas desconocidas acomodadas donde la pareja se casaría, con ropas extrañas también. Sus amigos la saludaron con insistentes movimientos de brazos apenas la vieron. Serena hizo lo mismo, se empezaba a emocionar como una niña.

—¡Así que te vas a casar con Serena! -Chris hizo acto de presencia- Yo no bendigo eso.

—¡Hey, primero se saluda!- Kiawe se levantó para hacer una suave reverencia- ¡Bienvenida otra vez, Serena! Espero que disfrutes una boda tradicional de Alola. Son las más hermosas del mundo. Te aseguro que después de esto, la consideras para tu futuro.

—¡Sería todo un honor bendecirte! -las dos chicas hablaron al unísono desde sus lugares y los pokemon soltaron pequeños gruñidos de alegría.

—Tengo mucho para decirles y no se cómo comenzar.

—Regresemos, ya entra la novia.-Chris volvió a hablar cuando uno de los Kahuna levantó su brazo para iniciar.

—Tienes un asiento en la cuarta fila. -Hau le señaló el lugar -Hablaremos en la recepción.

—Esta bien. Buena suerte.

Satoshi no dijo nada durante ese tiempo.

La había notado tan anonadada por el lugar, que pensó que sería cruel entretenerla. Estaba tranquilo por tenerla cerca, sabía que ella no dudaba que él estuviera ahí, por eso no se preocupó. Hablarían en la recepción. Gladio tampoco se tomó las molestias de saludarla— ni siquiera de mirarla— así que prefirió quedarse inmóvil en su asiento, mirándola, sonriendo.

Levantó ambos pulgares a Lulú cuando el Kahuna de Mele mele levantó el brazo otra vez y la novia apareció del brazo de la profesora Burnet.

—Me pregunto cómo lucirá Lillie es su vestido...

Serena no quería exagerar, pero se llevó las manos a la boca cuando la vio. Se quedó muda. Se escucharon las expresiones de asombro al ver a la novia.

— _Kiawe tenía razón. Ya lo estoy considerando..._

El vestido blanco de Lillie había sido diseñado a su medida y combinando el estilo de un vestido ocidental con la indumentaria de Alola. El velo traía un tocado decorado con pequeñas flores de diferentes tonos amarillos. Aunque Hau tenía bordado en su camisón abierto algunos símbolos representando a Solgaleo, el vestido llevaba en la cintura una delicada tela naranja con los diseños representando a Lunala. Era el complemento perfecto que la profesora tuviera un vestido azul común como el de los invitados, la hacía resaltar aun más. La mujer la entregó al novio y fue a su sitio mientras los pokemon de cada capitan colocaban coronas, brazaletes y cinturones de flores en la pareja, regresanso su lugar cerca al altar junto a sus entrenadores.

—Gladio.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no la entregaste tu?

—Ella quizo que sea la profesora.

Satoshi ladeó una sonrisa y levantó su mirada hacia la pareja. El lugar entero se quedó en silencio total cuando el Kahuna de la isla Akala comenzó su discurso con voz profunda. Satoshi ya lo había oído un par de veces y se lo sabía de memoria. Cruzó los brazos para sentirse cómodo mientras el hombre hablara.

—Aunque lo repitamos hasta el cansancio -su voz era potente-, lo que hace hermosa a Alola es el amor que compartimos entre los humanos, la naturaleza y los pokemon. Sin él, no seríamos nada de lo que somos. Hoy celebramos el amor de dos personas que...

Había significado cosas diferentes para cada persona.

—...es algo inexplicable, por eso ambos deberán descubrir juntos su propia respuesta de ahora en adelante.

El Kahuna de la isla Ula Ula pidió que ambos se miraran y dijeran en voz alta sus votos. Hau comenzó a hablar a la vez que varias luces producidas por el flash de las cámaras y el sonido de alguien regañando a su marido para que le ayudara a usar su videograbadora, aumentaran.

No tardó mucho para que algunas mujeres sentimentales comenzaran a llorar.

Satoshi le pidió a Pikachu que con disimulo le alcanzara su pañuelo a Lulú. Fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse cuando logró ver que algunas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Lillie y sintió su propia garganta cerrarse.

Con nervios miró a Gladio, pero este permanecía tranquilo.

— _Agh...demonios_ \- pensó mientras aclaraba su garganta una y otra vez. Gladio lo miró tratando de entender qué demonios le pasaba. Rápidamente hundió la cabeza en su antebrazo para fingir que tosía.

Ver a Lillie tan sentimental era raro. Hau terminó su voto y se sacó el collar de flores para ponérselo con delicadeza. Símbolo de entregar la vida. Ella sonrió para dejar de llorar y comenzó con su parte del voto ya tranquila y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Y pensar que en cumpleaños de Lillie, Hau había sido el último a quien le había dado tiempo. Ja.

Ahora se estaban casando. Ja, ja.

Ahora sentía una cierta ternura al notar que Lillie no era capaz de mirar a Hau. Se reflejaba como la indefensa criatura que conoció cuando era niño, algo que a Hau siempre le habría de derretir el corazón. Terminó su voto y se quitó el brazalete de flores para tomar su mano derecha y colocarla con su delicadeza. Símbolo de permanecer siempre a su lado.

El collar.

El brazalete.

De verdad.

De verdad sintió que el tiempo se congelaba por un segundo antes de empezar a rebobinar hasta su última vez en Kalos.

Curioso que intercambió los mismos objetos con Serena cuando fue a verla, pero el significado fue totalmente distinto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿**_ ** _Quién crees que era el "idiota" que me estuvo ayudando y por eso terminaría "muerto"? Tú lo dijiste. ¿Eso es justo, Satoshi? Ella sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto, aun así se quedó conmigo. ¡Nunca fue por mí ni por ellos! ¡Fue por tí! ...Ya vete._**

 _—Serena, estoy en el avión. Iré a verte._

 _—¿Qué? Pero la última vez dijiste que..._

 _—Ya sé lo que dije la última vez. Tengo que verte. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?_

— _Estoy en Ciudad Glorio. Preguntas por el Palacio Blanco. Diré que vendrás para que te dejen la entrada libre._

 _—Por favor._

 _—¿Te encuentras bien? Me estas preocupando._

 _—Te explicaré todo ¿sí? Tengo que colgar._

 _Serena no supo qué pensar después de esa conversacion de tres minutos. De igual forma, no supo qué pensar cuando tocaron a su puerta como si alguien estuviera siendo asesinado al otro lado y al abrirla Satoshi entró y se escondió detrás del vestidor._

 _—Cierra la puerta, me estan siguiendo._

— _¿Dónde está Pikachu?_

— _Entreteniendo a unos guardias. Tenían la orden pero no querían verme entrar._

— _Hace poco atacaron* a una performer en Santalune. Tienen más cuidado conmigo._

— _¿Hicieron eso? Espero que te esten cuidando bien._

 _Serena sacó a Sylveon de su pokebola— ¿Puedes asegurarte de que Pikachu este bien? Dile a los demás que te acompañen, estan con la asesora. Vengan cuando no los mire la seguridad._

 _Cerró la cuerta de la habitación en silencio. Satoshi salió de su escondite y le regaló una sonrisa avergonzada._

 _—Primero: Perdóname por aparecerme así. ¿Es un mal momento?_

— _No. Bueno, sí. Es decir, salgo en menos de una hora a una reunión, me estaba alistando. Nunca es un mal momento, pero pudiste avisar antes. N-No es un reclamo, sólo que es lo mejor. Me entiendes ¿verdad? Mi agenda...-Serena lucía algo perdida en su explicación._

 _Demasiado adorable._

 _—Pensé en eso. ¿Ya estás lista?_

 _—Unos detalles extra me vendrían bien. ¿Me disculpas un momento?_

 _La performer se sentó frente a su tocador y abrió un joyero de madera blanca._

 _—Quería usar esto. -le mostró una caji_ _ta plana- Es el collar que me regalaste en la fiesta de Lillie ¿recuerdas?_

 _—Claro que sí.-el que lo tuviera le hizo feliz- ¿Te ayudo?_

 _Serena levantó su cabellera para que él pudiera pasar sus manos y unir el diminuto seguro del collar. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento._

 _— ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

— _Cuando entré, escuché a unas mujeres uniformadas que mandarían a alguien a tu habitación para limpiarla. Este lugar es enorme, tuve que esconderme para seguirlas sin que me vean._

 _—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Satoshi._

 _Serena cerró el joyero y se levantó de su asiento en silencio._

— _¿Estás bien? -preguntó por segunda vez mientras se colocaba un anillo._

 _Satoshi se quedó estático, no quería sacar tan rápido el tema._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _No lo sé… solo siento que algo no está bien._

 _Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar y desvío la mirada._

— _Eres buena percibiendo lo que sienten las personas, ¿verdad?_

 _—¿Como?_

 _Satoshi se sentó en un sofá rojo sin decir nada y trajo su mochila de su espalda a sus piernas para buscar algo en ella._

 _Serena sabía que el silencio de Satoshi era malo. Él era hablador por naturaleza. Si no eran palabras, eran risas o sonidos de impresión._

— _¿Soy buena percibiendo lo que sienten las personas? Tal vez un poco._ _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Esto me pasa._

 _Satoshi sostenía los mismo papeles que había visto y leído con Lulú y Lillie en la mansión Aether. Los mismo que Serena había leído junto a Gladio. Los mismos que explicaban a detalle el tema que había intentado olvidar desde que se fue de Alola._

— _Te enteraste. -_ _suspiró_ _después de reaccionar- ¿Por eso estabas alterado cuando me llamaste?_

— _Serena, yo te dije todo lo que me había pasado y tú te callas cuando te metiste en un problema así. ¿Quién de los dos te parece que no confía en el otro?_

 _Serena solo pudo cruzar los brazos y mantener la mirada en el piso. Satoshi no lograba descifrar si estaba molesta, temerosa, dudosa o algo más. Su expresión estaba totalmente neutra._

 _La miró con impotencia. Sabía que estaba siendo brusco, pero necesitaba oír de su boca la otra versión del asunto. Le asustaba la idea de que la situación pudiera repetirse. Le asustaba._

— _¿Porqué no me dijiste que él estaba en problemas?_

— _No era tan serio._

 _Serena respondió con voz temblorosa. Era la manera más estúpida de evadir. Pero necesitaba hacerlo._

 _Necesitaba hacerlo. Porque si Satoshi llegaba a sentirse responsable, entonces trataría de enmendar las cosas estando con ella, tal vez querría protegerla y con eso su relación se rompería por completo, juntos por puro sentido de compensasión._

— _¿Por qué me evades? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo feo que es enterarte de que tu amiga está en problemas por tu culpa y tú ni siquiera lo sabías!?_

— _Pero estoy bien- intentó sonreir- No me ha pasado nada. No era tan serio._

— _Tal vez no lo sabes, pero cuando su familia estuvo en problemas, todos lo ayudamos. Al principio se negó pero es nuestra familia también. Así pensamos en Alola, todos somos una familia. Su situación es la mia y-_

— _Yo no soy Alola…-Serena respondió con una voz tan baja que Satoshi tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla_

— _Tienes razón en eso. Pero.._. _¿Entonces por qué empezaste a alejarte de todos y de mi? Ya no te entiendo._

— _¿Ir y hacer más grande un problema? No era sensato. Créeme, no era tan serio._

— _Estás hablando igual que él... Sé que estas_ _inventando cosas ahora, no_ _necesitas hacerlo. Gladio me lo dijo todo._

 _Serena se llevó las manos al rostro e_ _inspiró largo y profundamente_. _Estaba a un paso de perderlo._

— _Le dije que..._

— _¿Que olvidara todo? Por favor, no lo conoces._

— _Es verdad que no lo conozco, teníamos una relación pésima._

 ** _"¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú? Feliz en tu isla, con tus pokemon y con mi hermana. ¡No te quejes! Hiciste lo que querías hacer con tu vida sin que te importe tu alrededor, ni siquiera Serena."_**

— _Gladio me dijo lo mismo._

— _No fue suya toda la culpa -trató de razonar con él.- Yo le dije que quería ayudar._

— _No entiendo por qué lo defiendes._

 _—No lo defiendo_. _Tal vez no me hubiera metido en problemas si tú no hubieras..._

 _Serena se tapó la boca y lo miró ahora sí con espanto._

 _—"¡_ _Casi lo digo...!"_

— _¿Si yo no hubiera qué? ¿Porqué te metiste otra vez en cosas mías?_

— _¿Debo responder...?_

 _Satoshi estaba casi seguro de la respuesta. Pero no estaba seguro de querer oírla._ _Hizo una pausa para calmarse. Algo inseguro, posó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de la chica. Quería pensar que la entendía, él también valoraba a sus amigos, tanto como para arrojarse al vacío y salvar a sus pokemon._

— _Escucha.-la miró a los ojos y sonrió de manera comprensiva. -Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, nunca pienses lo contrario. Eres mi amiga y lo sabes. Pero usa la lógica, ¿ibas a tirar todo por la borda sólo por quererme y tener toda la responsabilidad para que no la tomara yo?_

—¡ _No fue así! -Serena negó con la cabeza y se soltó del agarre. —No fue así. -repitió-_ _Yo no echaría todo a la basura para que alguien o tú me quiera. Nunca haría algo así. Esas son cosas que dejan de importar con el tiempo. Tuve mis motivos y para mí eran muy valiosos. Si_ _tú no me quieres voy a aceptarlo, ya lo acepté. Yo puedo soportar que quieras a otra, de verdad que puedo soportarlo, ¡pero no pude soportar ver cómo tu vida se hundía y tú no hacías nada para impedirlo!_

 _Serena se giró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Lo había dicho. Todo eso se sentia como una broma cruel dicha para herirla. Lo que quería evitar ahora lo estaba provocando._

 _Satoshi agrandó los ojos y los mantuvo así, esa confesión había hecho temblar sus pupilas y lograr inmovilizarlo. Ya no pudo hablar, sentía la garganta seca. No esperaba esuchar eso...para nada._

— _¿P...por eso hiciste... todo eso?_

— _¡Yo no quería verte tan triste! -aferró desesperadamente sus manos a su boca como si eso fuera a evitar que su voz temblara - me dijiste ese día que no querías seguir ahí y también era capaz de ver que no podías irte. Entonces pensé que si yo me quedaba con Gladio a arreglarlo todo, tú no tenías porqué tener más cosas que arreglar y más razones para quedarte ahí. Cuando él me dijo que ibas a irte, me sentí feliz por tí y ya no quería seguir con él, pero no debía abandonar lo que comencé. Creo que tambien lo vi a él como una manera de estar cerca tuyo y por eso... ¡no puedo creer que pensé en algo tan horrible como eso!_

 _Los sentimientos de Serena eran aplastantes, demasiado._

— _Eres la persona más buena que he conocido, por eso si te enterabas, tratarías de ignorar lo que querías para obligarte a que te quedes. Te seguirías estancando. No me gusta ver que te quedas atrás, que te desmorones, ni que te infravalores cuando las cosas salen mal._

— _No sé qué decirte..._

 _Ahí estaba, él sentía culpa._

— _Acaba con ese tema hoy...por favor, no quiero que arregles cosas que intento olvidar._

 _Por el rostro del entrenador, sabía que estaba aturdido. No quería molestarlo más._

— _No sé qué decirte.-repitió con un notable nudo en su garganta._

 _Serena exhaló el aliento con una suave profundidad y no quiso voltear a verlo. Satoshi no intentó acercarse a ella, hablarle o tocarla. Ambos dejaron de hablar durante unos cortos minutos._

 _Le asustaba verlo tan pensativo._

 _Sabía que Satoshi no sería capaz de tomar una decisión con tanto revoltijo de pensamientos y emociones._

 _Solo podía pensar una cosa._

 _Que se fuera, qué Satoshi se fuera. Que se olvidara de ella por una temporada. Que dejara de pensar que le debía algo y de sentir que debía compensarla. Él no era consciente de eso ahora ni lo sería mientras se sintiera así. Tenía de alejarlo un tiempo. Empezó a barajear alguna excusa que funcionara con él. Quería llorar por tener que alejarlo, pero prefería tenerlo lejos y recordándola a tenerlo cerca por puro egoísmo suyo y carga de consciencia._

— _Supongo que al estar tanto tiempo en un lugar con gente que quieres te sientes responsable de ellos. Dejar a alguien para hacer las cosas que quieres puede resultar algo egoísta._

 _El chicó pestañeó algo confundido por la sorpresiva ruptura de silencio y la frase dicha._

— _Tal vez no pensé bien las cosas; aunque cuando se trata de tí, no pienso bien las cosas._

 _¿En serio se atrevió a decir algo así?_

— _Pero esta vez no te provocaré dolores de cabeza, te lo prometo. Ya no estorbaré en tu vida y tus decisiones. Meterse en asustos ajenos sin preguntar es desagradable. Entiendo que estes enojado conmigo._

 _Serena hablaba con frases entrecortadas, trataba de elegir con cuidado sus palabras para evitar enredar las cosas._

 _—Tú no estorbas ni me provocas dolor de cabeza.- Satoshi sintió cierto fastidio al escucharla decir eso- Al contrario, tu-_

— _Tengo la cabeza en otro lado..._

 _—Serena._

— _Debería resolver mis propios problemas. Ayer firmé algo y no estuve tan segura de qué era. Hoy tampoco sé para qué es la reunión que tendré en media hora. Me concentraré mejor en mi nueva vida, y..._

 _A ese punto, su acompañante tenía el ceño fruncido por no entenderle a dónde quería llegar. Ella no se atrevía a verlo, como si eso fuera a quebrarla._

— _Necesito adaptarme y... aprender muchas cosas y necesitaré todo el tiempo que tenga. No puedo desperdiciar ningún segundo. C_ _r-creo que es mejor no, ehm.., vernos un tiempo._

 _Satoshi encogió los hombros ¿_ _Qué había dicho?_

—¿ _Entonces crees que_ _estar conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo?_

— _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Yo no dije eso. Es que hay muchas cosas que necesito mejorar. Sólo pensé que es necesario._

— _¿Necesario para qué?_

— _Para lograr todas mis metas... Salir de la isla en donde estás es un poco complicado para ti, ¿cierto? Otra vez soy egoísta, te hago venir y llamar cuando la diferencia de horarios es grande y el pasaje algo costoso. C-Creo que no quiero estorbar tu trabajo._ _¿No te parece que las dos ocasiones que he querido ayudarte he terminado haciendote enojar? ¿por qué me sale al revés? ¿te ocurrió igual con tus antiguas compañeras?_

 _Casi quería desesperarse cuando la miraba tan ansiosa en hacerle aceptar su opinión. Juraba que podía sentir su pulso cardiaco en la cabeza._

— _No voy a hacerte caso. No puedo creer que primero quieras verme y ahora que estoy aquí quieres que me vaya y no vuelva._

 _—Escúchame -musitó con una voz que mezclaba cariño y tristeza._

 _—Te estoy escuchando y no entiendo cómo pasamos de un tema a otro. Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no_

— _¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué eres tan terco?_

 _—_ _¡Tú no puedes llegar a la vida de una persona, estar a su lado, ganarte su cariño, convertirte en alguien importante para su vida y luego irte sólo porque crees que ya no debes seguir! ¡Eso es jugar con alguien!_

— _¡No es eso! ¡No es fácil! Tú siempre viajas y logras sentirte en casa. Yo no soy así. ¡No regresas a una región sólo para ver a alguien!_

 _—¡He regresado a Kalos sólo para verte!_

 _Ella no podía negar ese hecho aunque lo intentara._

— _Pero has venido para regañarme._

 _—Es que estaba preocupado por tí y por todo lo demás. Me asusta que repitas esto otra vez. No quiero sentir que es por mi culpa que te expongas así cada-_

 _Satoshi se lleva una manos a la frente, acaba de notar algo._

— _Serena, tus ojos... ¿a qué le tienes miedo?_

 _—Si te lo digo, empeoraré lo que nos queda._

 _—No creo que empeores nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo verte ahora mismo._

— _¿Lo ves? Si me detengo ahora yo podría…_

 _—¿Por qué vas por el camino difícil? Quiero quedarme contigo ¿Por qué no es suficiente?_

— _Eres muy testarudo...- dijo sin fuerzas._

 _Serena piensa que le gustaría poder repetir la experiencia del campamento. Conocerlo por accidente, que la sanara, guardar su pañuelo con la esperanza de verlo otra vez. Le gustaría que él viviera lo mismo para sentir que la quiere de verdad._

 _Lo mismo..._

 _¿Lo mismo?_

— _¡Eso!_

 _La performer levantó la cabeza para buscar su bolso, tomarlo y recorrer el interior con su mano. Abrió ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó una especie de brazalete de cuero con una pequeña placa plateada que traía en la inscripción su nombre. Se acercó al chico frente a ella y se lo puso en la muñeca, ajustándolo a su medida._

— _Me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños. Fue una persona de Hoenn que me ayudó mucho, por eso es valioso para mí. Guárdalo, entonces cuando regrese podrás regresármelo. ¿Recuerdas? Es lo que pasó conmigo y tu pañuelo. Lo guardé y lo lavé para dártelo cuando te encontrara. Regrésame mi brazalete cuando nos veamos. Pero no me busques, yo nunca te busqué. ¿Es un trato?_

 _Serena no iba a cambiar de opinion, eso era claro. Satoshi tuvo que aceptarla, ya no quería seguir asi._

— _Prométemelo, por favor._

 _"¿La volveré a ver de verdad? "_

 _—Prométeme que no vas a regresar._

 _"En cualquier momento"_

— _Lo…intentaré. Pero no quisiera irme._

— _Todavía tengo una meta que cumplir. No lo voy a lograr si te quedas aquí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico reaccionó gracias al murmuro de Gladio. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando a la nada, preocupándolo y logrando arrancarle una pregunta de sus labios.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí. Recordé algo, perdón. ¿Ya va a-

La bulla de los aplausos los interrumpió y comenzaron a aplaudir también, justo en el momento del beso.

Tres filas más atrás, a Serena explicaron que no lanzarían el ramo. Por el contrario, lo usarían para la siguiente parte de la ceremonia. La pareja se arrodilló dentro de un círculo formado por flores y antorchas pequeñas y sin encender. Entonces, cada capitán con sus pokemon se acercaron a la pareja. Serena sintió algo mágico en cada turno. Se llevó risueña las manos al pecho cuando Tsareena y Lulú usaron una hoja de palmera para unir en un amarre complicado las muñecas de ambos, cuando Primarina y Lana vertieron agua de mar directo de una concha marina en el ramo, cuando Kiawe y Marowak prendieron uno a uno las antorchas. Un desfile de capitanes, cada uno con sus propio estilo, finalizando con los Kahuna y la pareja inclinándose frente a frente.

—Hoy renacen para la región.

La ceremonia terminó con los pokemon arrojando pétalos de flores desde el aire y un orgulloso John/Mathew/Andrés al ver que su trabajo aéreo con los Spinaraks había sido perfecto

(Y herido porque el amor de su vida se casó con otro.)

* * *

 **Paraíso Aether. Jardines de la Mansión** **Aether.** **7:30 p.m.**

La gente les felicita, sus amigas lloran cubriéndola de abrazos. Hay fotografías, hay aves blancas, un enorme pastel. Enseña su anillo cada vez que puede. La boda es perfecta, no se puede negar. Lillie todavía se sonroja por la palabra "esposa", pero la dice con tanta dulzura que todos los presentes la adoran.

Serena tambien la adora.

Se encuentran por primera vez en el Hall de su mansión. Aún no han comido, pero eso es un detalle que se ignora porque todos quieren verlos y tomarse más fotografías. Lillie escapa cuando la vio. Levanta con delicadeza los pliegos del vestido que escogió para la cena y corre a abrazarla. El abrazó duró mucho, sus amigos llegaron y se unieron tambien. El corazón se le va a salir por lo acelerado que está.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! -Lillie le enseñó su anillo- ¡Ta-chan!

—Sabía que Lulú iba a llorar.-Chris metió cuchara.

—Fue inevitable -se defendió la aludida.

—¿No es la ceremonia más hermosa de tu vida?

—Tienes razón, Kiawe. -Serena aceptó la copa que le ofrecieron.- Por un momento quise casarme así..

—Quién no -Lana tomó otra copa- ¿Brindamos juntos antes de separarnos? Tenemos que servirles a los Kahuna. Todavía no termina nuestra trabajo.

—Se me había olvidado. ¡Salud!

Le prometieron que regresarían con ella después de cumplir con su protocolo ceremonial. Serena asintió comprensiva y se quedó mirando la sesión fotográfica del matrimonio frente al pastel. Era todo muy tierno de ver.

—Ya nos estamos llendo, Satoshi. Nos vemos en la comida.

Lulú miró de reojo a la pelimiel y le tiró un codazo a Satoshi antes de irse. El chico entendió y carraspeó la garanta, empezó a dar unos pasos y giró una última vez a mirar a Lulú pero ella ya estaba lejos con un Kahuna. Pensó que quería comerse algo primero pero fue hacia su objetivo: la chica que estaba de espalda hacia él.

—Me gusta tu vestido.

Serena se giró hacia él quedando ligeramente paralizada y con la copa en los labios, parecía haberla sorprendido con esa frase. Satoshi ladeó una sonrisa por esa imagen tan encantadora de la chica, que bajó la copa y le agradeció el gesto mientras reía con delicadeza.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando te llegó la invitación?

—Me quedé sin habla varios segundos. (como ahora).

—¡Yo también! Pensé que era broma. Aunque Hau me llamó el mismo día de su compromiso, pero todavía estaba en dudas.

—No me había mencionado nada en nuestras cartas. Ninguno de los dos.

—Seguramente querían que fuera sorpresa.

Serena pasó su mirada mirada por todo el lugar —Todos lucen muy felices, ¿no crees?

—Mucho, es la primera vez que hay una fiesta de este tipo en este lugar.

—¿Enserio?

—Enserio.-sonrió- Así que también es nuevo para mí. Por eso…

Satoshi le ofreció su mano. Pero antes de que ella lo tomara por pura cortesía, desabrochó los botones de su muñeca para mostrarle el brazalete. Serena volvió a paralizarse, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Puedo presentarte a algunas personas.

Hace tiempo dejó de ser impulsivo y de ceder ante esa parte infantil suya que reclamaba una respuesta rápida. Esperó tranquilo los segundos antes de recibir respuesta.

—Me…encantaría.

Fue como si le dieran un disparo directo en el corazón. Era la combinación de alegría y nervios más extraña de su vida.

—Podemos esperar a que nuestros compañeros terminen. Te presentaré a una de mis alumnas que te miraba en Pokevision. No te sorprensas si grita al verte.

—No sería la primera vez.-se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

Se siente tan bonito ir de su brazo sin tener que pensar en nada.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste aquí?

—La decoración lo hace ver como un lugar distinto aunque es el mismo jardín.

—Te presentaré a-

—¡Hey, Satoshi...!

Gladio aparece y se detiene al mirarla. Sabe que nunca podrá evitarlo. Es el amigo que Satoshi quiere y ella quizo querer por el simple hecho de hacerlo feliz de una forma que ella jamás podría, comparten una historia que ella no puede ni debe borrar. Serena se siente incapaz de despegar sus manos de Satoshi o de pronunciar palabra. Se inclina y Gladio hace su propio saludo, tiene miedo de verle a los ojos pero se incorporan y lo hacen. Serena siente la garganta seca, el brillo en los ojos ajenos casi le dice, como en el pasado, un secreto. Es claro que él nota su estado porque sonríe con suavidad, le cala en lo más profundo del corazón.

—Son contados los años que no nos vemos.—si no fuese por el brillo en sus ojos, Serena creería que está mintiendo. Pero le asiente y sonríe por fin, debe de sonreír, es lo que esperan de ella, se fuerza a sonreír, a corresponderle.

—¿Me buscabas?

—Lillie es la que te busca para tomarse unas fotos.

—Dile que ya voy.

—No demores. Con permiso.

Él se va. Serena vuelve a respirar.

—Aprestaste mi brazo muy fuerte cuando lo viste.

Es casi humillante tener que decir lo siguiente.

—Quisiera... no cruzarme con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Serena dibujó una sonrisa derrotada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—Tiene una visita._

 _—No tenía a nadie en agenda. ¿Es urgente?_

 _—Sí, dice que necesita verlo de forma urg-_

 _Serena abrió la puerta del despacho sin tocar y entró visiblemente enojada._

 _—Dios..._

 _—¡E_ _nvié una carta avisando de que vendria!_

 _Gladio se levantó de su sitio como si no pasara nada de nada. Tomó el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla, el frio del metal es como un relajante._

 _Serena esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para poder hablar, no quería crear malentendidos, más cuando algunas personas en el camino parecieron reconocerla. Esperó tenerlo frente a ella, pero tuvo que girarse hacia él porque no parecía querer moverse de la puerta. El enojo que traía fue rápidamente desplazado cuando hicieron contacto visual._ _Casi pensó que sentía miedo cuando notó que empezaba a respirar con dificultad, era el único detalle en su contra._

 _—_ _Me aplicaste la ley del hielo hasta ahora_ _¿Pero, no leyeron mi mensaje?-decidió iniciar_ _así._

 _—¿Es esta?- el chico sacó de un cajón un sobre de carta perfectamente sellado._

 _—¿Por qué está sellada? -la reconoció- ¿no te la hicieron llegar a tiempo?_

 _—Lo hicieron._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Simplemente no quise abrirla._

 _Se sumaba otro detalle en su contra._

 _—Pero... ¿por qué?- preguntó notablemente dolida._

 _—¿Con qué fin?_ _¿Para leer "Satoshi esto y Satoshi aquello" ?_

 _—¿Por qué tuviste que hablar con Satoshi sobre lo que pasó?_

 _— ¿Tú tambien? ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos con esto? ¡Ya lo habías dejado!_

 _—¡Lo dejé hasta que tú se lo dijiste todo! ¡Fue a verme! Tuve que decirle que se vaya. ¿Podría perdonar algo así?_

 _—Nunca lo hiciste. Ni aunque dijera que lo siento._

 _—Nunca me dijiste que lo sentías._

 _—¿Y quieres que lo diga?_

 _—¡No quiero que lo digas!_

 _—¡Entonces qué quieres!_

 _—¡Quiero que te importe_ _!- Serena se aferró a la correa de su bolso. Dejó caer su mechon de cabello sobre su rostro para ocultar su expresión suplicante.- ¡Quiero que te importe! ¡Quiero que entiendas que esto me afecta! ¡que me asusta perderlo! ¡Quiero que dejes de-!_

 _—No puedes esperar a que reinicie contigo. No es mi problema que Satoshi sea el único motivo por el que me busques._

 _—Tenía la ligera oportunidad de que él..._

 _—No tenías nada. ¿Lo ves? Ese es el problema contigo y las chicas iguales a tí, creen que por ser bonitas todo el mundo las ama cuando en realidad medio mundo las odia._

 _—¿Odiarnos? -el temblor en su cuerpo aumentó, la traiciona queriendo evidenciar lo turbada que está- ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú dijiste que esto tambien es ser un entrenador! Creías que tambien vale la pena. ¿Mentías? No te importaba lo que me pasara siempre y cuando siguiera_ _contigo_ _._

 _—¿Acaso no hiciste lo mismo conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme creer que te importé? ¡Ambos sabemos que es mentira! ¡Al menos yo admito lo que hice y Satoshi sabe que no supo actuar bien! ¿Y tú_ _?_

 _— N-No tenías que pretender ser bueno conmigo._

 _—_ _¿¡Quién estuvo pretendiendo!?_

 _—¡Si Satoshi...!_

 _—¿Satoshi? ¿Quieres hablar de Satoshi? ¡Hablemos de Satoshi!_

 _Gladio la tomó del brazo para obligarla a sentarse con él. Ya no iba a aguantar quejas, que cara para eso él no tenía._

 _—Satoshi se carga de responsabilidades que involucra a la gente cercana a él. No intentes hacer cosas a sus espaldas o se verá en la necesidad de hacer algo. Él todavia te ve como una amiga con la única diferencia de que lo quieres, ya se lo sabe, lo estás presionando actuado a escondidas, por eso ocurre lo que ocurre._

 _—Yo no hice nada para que él me quiera. Sólo quería ayudarlo. Lo que sintiera por mí no me importaba._

 _—_ _¡Pero mira_ _esto!_ _hiciste todo para él ¡y ni así le interesas!_ _¿Y por qué me enviaste una carta preguntándome si estoy bien cuando te he dicho que no quiero saber de tí? ¡Te diré por qué! ¡Por que no quieres aceptar que alguien que alguna vez te quizo o quieres ahora te odia o se alejará de ti! ¡No quieres renunciar a algo a lo que estás acostumbrada!_

 _Serena entrecerró los ojos cuando su mayor se levantó, caminó hacia un estante de donde sacó un hato de cartas y las tiró a la mesa, junto con la carta de hace unos momentos._

 _—Ten. Sí la leí. La volví a sellar. Como a las demás._

 _Ahora que la tenía entre sus manos, podía notar una fina línea sellada con cinta. Las demás estaban en las mismas condiciones._

 _—_ _Todo está bien._

 _._

.

.

.

.

—Cada vez que hablamos, terminamos lastimándonos. Hoy no quiero sentirme así.

Satoshi ya no vuelve a preguntar. Le regala una sonrisa para ayudarla a volver de su mente. Funciona.

—Creo que es una foto con tus ex compañeros. Cuando una amiga de primaria se casó, nos tomamos unas veinte fotos junto al pastel.

—Puedes estar en la foto.

—Es algo íntimo. Esperaré mi turno después de la familia. Desde mi sitio pude ver que conoces a la mayoría de sus parientes.

—Y me quieren. -bromeó

—Tal vez esperaban que seas tú el que se casara con Lillie.-respondió de forma juguetona.

—Sí. Pero los dos sabíamos que no pasaría. Creo que lo mencionaron una vez.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces sí te querían casar?

—Sí. Pero hubiera sido, no sé, raro. Los conozco tanto que me siento como un primo o un hermano. El adoptado, o como quieras llamarlo.

Satoshi la atrajo más a él y hundió sus labios en su cabello para susurrarle.

—El segundo nombre de Lillie es Hymes y de Gladio es Erid.*

—¿En serio?- Serena cubrió una sonrisa como si le hubiera dicho una travesura.

—¡Los odian a muerte! Un tío abuelo los llama así y andan enojados todo el dia. Nadie lo sabe excepto yo...y ahora tu. Aunque Hau sabe el de Lillie.

—Me siento mal por saber ese secreto...-se lamentó en broma.

—Deja que se acepten con sus nombres raros. Bueno. Yo me quedo aquí.

Apretó el brazalete oculto que tenía en su muñeca. Quería dárselo.

—Te espero.

No tuvo que hacerlo. Un grupo de personas se acercó a ella para confirmar si se trataba de la ex reina de Kalos. Eso fue una alivio para Satoshi, no quería dejarla sola.

Y es casi imposible no pensar durante las fotos. Está satisfecho.

Serena ha permanecido con un semblante tranquilo desde que se encontraron. No rechazó su compañía ni estuvo indispuesta a hablar con él. Como si fuera algo natural verlo. El truco del brazalete había funcionado bien. Serena ya no era una figura lejana, sino una amiga cercana. La confusión inicial se fue evaporando conforme pasó el tiempo lejos de ella.

Recordó a la entrenadora que había dejado hace años. Su recuerdo tambien era agradable.

Ese era el tipo de recuerdo que no tuvo de Serena porque ¿cómo decirle a una persona a la que quieres que no sientes lo mismo que ella sin tan siquiera pensar que arruinas todo? O peor ¿cómo rechazar a alguien que te quiere tanto como para hacer cosas por tí sin esperar nada a cambio y tú seguir en lo tuyo? No era justo. Él siempre es justo.

Entonces ella le da su brazalete y le pide que se vaya y no vuelva, como si no le importara ser la que no recibe nada.

Crece, olvida las inquietudes anteriores y entiende que no le debe nada mas que atesorar la amistad que comparten y la persona que ella es. Serena es una bonita persona por dentro y por fuera. Él la quiere por eso. Se ensucia un poco las manos por personas que quiere. Él la quiere por eso. Es capaz de sacrificar cosas para lograr algo. Él la quiere por eso.

La quiere y la quiere tanto, es un hecho.

Las fotos terminaron y sólo la pareja posó vista al mar. Otra vez una felicidad extraña se adueñó de él al verlos dándose un abrazo, un beso o diferentes ocurrencias; pensó que Hau nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión: Él amaba a esa chica, tanto como para decidir darle y unir sus vidas para siempre. Tanto como aceptar que ya no era sólo él, sino también ella, y que sus decisiones la afectarían también.

Miró al inmenso mar de Alola detrás de ellos. Su negrura por la noche y la presencia de la luna con sus estrella le daba a la pareja, con la ayuda del fuego de alguna antorchas, una imagen mágica. Satoshi oía las olas rompiendo contra las rocas y regresó su vista a la pareja.

Y piensa.

Fue como hundirse..., como ahogarse.

Y piensa.

Serena. Fue como hundirse, como ahogarse.

El amor puede llegar de diferentes formas, no lo sabía en aquel entonces y no le sirve de nada enterarse ahora.

Serena lo atrapó como las olas. O como el viento quizas, porque el viento no se puede ver y ella nunca se hizo notar.

Esa sensación de hundirse, nunca pensó que podría sentirlo de otra forma y por una persona.

El matrimonio se da un corto beso.

¿Él ya no quiere estar en la orilla?, ¿quiere el mar y su profundidad, igual de Hau?

Hundirse en ella, en sus palabras, en su cariño, en la profundidad de su amor.

Es como hundirse... como ahogarse.

—¡Vamos a cenar!-grita una voz.

Los mayordomos llegaron uno a uno con bandejas y ahí sí que pospone su dilema. Satoshi buscó con la mirada a Serena, pero ella llama su atención desde otra mesa.

—Veo que ya hiciste amigos.

—¡Dicen que me siguen en Pokevisión! Fueron muy amigables. Me pidieron que me sentara con ellos. Pero tambien quisiera sentarme contigo...

—Por mi no hay problema. Quiero que te sientas cómoda. Vendré a buscarte después.

Serena parece agradecerle por el brillo en su mirada.

* * *

—A ver si dejas de babear. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una Cola Cola aquí?

A Serena no le dio risa pero se rió de todos modos para fingir que había oído eso último; estaba bastante atenta a la tercera parte de la ceremonia que consistía en algunas danzas que Kiawe realizaba con su pokemon en relación a otra tradición de la que no estaba enterada pero sí interesada.

Eso fue lo que abrió el pase a que los invitados pudieran salir a bailar. Comenzó la musica y tambien los ¿bailamos? Serena aceptó la primera mano que le ofrecieron en su mesa. Se comenzaba a divertir de verdad.

Satoshi en cambio se quedó sentado y sonriéndole a las personas en sus coreografías. Él no iba a pararse, conocía sus habilidades y bailar no era una de ellas. Estaba a punto se sentirse mal por quedarse ahí pero Gladio sólo se levantó para bailar con su hermana una vez y luego se sentó para siempre. Donde sí se sintió mal fue cuando su madre se le apareció.

—Tambíen tengo invitación. ¿Creías que no se acordaría de mí? -Delia agitó el sobre en su cara.

—Tengo una memoria que se resetea cada seis meses. Juro que no te ví hasta ahora.

—Lo sé, lo he notado. Estaba sentada con las otras madres y los profesores. Sigue con tus amigos si quieres, yo estoy espléndida con los mayores. Hace tiempo que no conversaba tanto...

—Te dejaré en tu hotel cuando termine. No te vayas a ir sin mí.

—Cariño, nunca haría eso.

Ya Serena y su pareja habían desaparecido de su vista, sus amigos seguían con su protocolo del ritual, la mayoría estaba parado en el centro con todos lo pokemon y Hau y Lillie no se despegaron desde que llegaron.

—No. Aquí me quedo.

Satoshi sabía que si abría la boca las cosas que pasaron hasta ahora sería todo un desperdicio. No podía desear algo si seguiría haciendo lo mismo. En ese momento notó a Serena acercarse y sin comprender por qué, se levantó. Con el corazón latiendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma y el aire con dificultades para llegar a sus pulmones. Se metió entre la personas, en la pista de baile. Necesita salir, necesitaba un plan B. Cuando el sonido de la música empezó a incomodarlo y el hacer contacto visual era difícil, supo que estaba totalmente nervioso. Empezó a palpar sus bolsillos.

— _Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Necesito fuego._

Se alejó hacia el exterior, a la fuente, deseando que alguna antorcha estuviera ahí. Se encontró con que no había ninguna, pero Gladio estaba de lo más tranquilo en esa zona, guardando algo en su bolsillo y dibujando una expresión rara al verlo, una que Satoshi no estuvo seguro si significaba "qué haces aquí" o un "qué te pasa".

—¿Te puedo acompañar?

No esperó respuesta. Ambos se sentaron en la base de la fuente mientras miraban el interior de la fiesta. A las personas que los miraban no parecía importarles que estén ahí, alejados de todos. Al contrario, los ignoraban como si no estuvieran. Satoshi empezó a tocar sus bolsillos buscando un encendedor que sabía que no tenía, hasta que una flamita apareció frente a él, en un encendedor plateado, sujetado por un sorprendido joven que no tenía idea alguna de que su amigo poseía ese hábito.

—Gracias. Agh, me odio.-dijo en voz alta mientras lo prendía.

—¿Malas compañías?

—¿Por qué?

—Estás fumando.

Satoshi sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo miró con desagrado unos segundos antes de devolverlo a sus labios.

—No fue por amigos, fue por idiota. Algo pasó y cuando lo probé me sentí tan mal que vomité toda la tarde. Ahora...bah. Lo saco cada vez que estoy muy nervioso.

—Deberías dejarlo.

—Lo hice. Descuida, no es un vicio. Pero sigue tu propio consejo.

Satoshi ya no dijo nada para respetar el silencio de su compañero. Jugueteó con el cigarrillo en sus labios unos segundos, exhalando de vez en cuando nubecitas blancas que podían distinguirse perfectamente por el negro de la noche. Sin darse cuenta, sonreía mirando el interior de la fiesta, mirando a Lillie más preciosa de lo normal con su vestido de baile, y a Hau, que era imposible que alguna vez hubiera estado tan feliz como ahora.

Comenzó a sonar el compás de una canción de moda, la gente empezó a alborotarse e hicieron una ronda. Pudo ver a Serena pasar como una ráfaga, feliz.

Esa sonrisa lo trasladó a ese año donde el cumpleaños de Lillie marcó el antes y después de su relación con ella. Apretó los ojos para regresar a la realidad y seguir con sus nubecitas blancas, no quería sentirse melancólico.

—No sentí el tiempo. -musitó, siendo escuchado por el chico a su lado y capturando nuevamente su atención.

Empezaba a aumentar la bulla, pero ambos actuaban como si aquella algarabía no existiera.

—¿Te dijeron qué estaba haciendo?

—Qué estabas haciendo.-le respondió sin ánimos, sin querer, meditando en ese "lo saco cada vez que estoy muy nervioso."

—Hice muchas cosas.

Gladio lo miró de reojo. Sospechaba algo. El humo terminó por antojarlo.

—Me enteré que...bueno -Satoshi dudada si seguir- Lillie y Hau me contaron que la investigación de Lillie ganó un premio y… y que tú tomaste la patente para que la fundación pueda entrar en otro campo administrativo. ¡Te aseguraste una vida cómoda durante muchos años! ¡Eso es buena suerte!

—Es verdad. Tienes la misma cara de chico tonto pero en realidad eres listo.

—¿Es bueno?

—A veces. Cuando tienes que hacer contratos con gente que cree que se saldrá con la suya.

—¿Me contratas?

—Puede ser. Estaría bien.

El volumen de la música aumentó hasta que el agua creara sus ondas, aunque ellos seguían sin notar nada.

—Supongo que cuando te cases será más fácil organizarte todo solo. Tengo que ver eso.

—No te invitaría.

—¡Tienes que invitarme!-se ofendió- Si Lillie asiste, asiste Hau y tengo que estar también. Los tres juntos somos tu amuleto de la buena suerte.

—No parece.

—Vas a invitarme, de todas formas.

Touché.

Las luces empezaron a tornarse tenues hasta quedar a oscuras, la música se suavizó. Solamente las parejas se quedaron en la pista de baile, moviéndose con la melodía y siendo iluminados por el fulgor de las antorchas. Pudo diferenciar de la multitud el vestido de su amiga, abrazada a su esposo, bailando la canción lenta que practicaron para la ocasión.

Satoshi dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Sabes? Lillie es la persona más... agradable y...no sé si la palabra correcta es "buena", pero lo es. Ella va a querer a Hau como a nadie. Sé que suena algo arrogante decir que la conozco mejor que todos, pero siento que es así. Hau sabe que no existe mejor chica que ella.

—¿También crees que Lillie es la mejor chica que existe?

Satoshi torció la boca con incomodidad.

—Decir "mejor" es un poco exagerado.

—Pareciera que cada persona tiene un "mejor" para alguien.

—Sí... sí, eso parece.

Volvieron al silencio. Satoshi jugueteó con el pequeño tubo blanco entre sus dedos mientras meditaba .—Supongo que para ti sí lo es- agregó.

Gladio se rindió ante el antojo y terminó prendiendo uno—Tienes razón.

Lograron reaccionar cuando alguien brindó con un grito.

La sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro se hizo más grande.

—Tengo razón, Hau nunca encontrará mejor chica que Lillie.

—¿Y tu "mejor" chica dónde está? pensé que la traerías.

—No. Rompimos hace tiempo. Creí que te había dicho.

El de ojos esmeralda tosió para sentir que no preguntó eso.—Disculpa.

—Está bien. No tengo malos recuerdos. De vez en cuando hablamos.

Satoshi dio una calada mayor cuando pudo distingir a Serena entre las personas. Estaba sola y moviendo la cabeza como buscando a alguien. Era bastante insistente en su búsqueda, merodeaba todo el lugar.

—Te está buscando.

—¿Crees?

—¿A quién más?

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

—¿Debería ir?

—Nadie te dará esa respuesta.

—O debería ir y bailar con Lillie primero...

—¡Fhhjj! ¿¡Quieres dejar de decir estupideces!?

—¿¡Qué!?

Satoshi le clavó los ojos completamente molesto. Gladio apagó el cigarro con fuerza contra el concreto. O estúpido era él por meterse.

—Que eres estúpido.

— Vete al diablo, sólo dije que Lillie-

—¡Olvídate de Lillie!- lo interrumpió con brusquedad- ¡ella está casada, ya no te necesita! ¡No eres su hermano!

—¡Cumplí mejor ese papel que tú!- Satoshi también apagó el suyo- ¡preferiste alejarte de casa por esa egoísta forma de pensar que siendo fuerte tú sólo, se arreglarían las cosas!

—¿¡Alguna vez has actuado por alguien que es tan importante para tí que mandas al demonio todo lo demás!? ¿¡Alguna vez lo ha hecho!?

 _"¡...pero no pude soportar ver cómo tu vida se hundía y tú no hacías nada para impedirlo!_

—¡Porque Serena sí lo hizo! ¡Olvídalo, no vales la pena!

 _Yo no, pero ella sí._

* * *

Era un maldito genio.

¿Has sentido esa sensación de satisfacción cuando te liberas de una carga pesada después de tenerla tanto tiempo?

Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan ligero.

Gladio podía jurar que solo dos veces se había sentido así, tan tranquilo, ya no tenía nada en qué pensar. Gritarle a Satoshi era gritarse a sí mismo, era equivalente a un "reacciona". Había dicho lo que pensaba y con eso el asunto estaba sellado, ya no pintaba nada en esa historia y ya podía desaparecer sin sentir remordimiento. Alejarse de ambos, dejar de ser parte de una historia a la que nunca quiso pertenecer.

Era un maldito genio.

—Duele como el infierno.

Adiós, ya no perderás el control ni te sentirás bajo uno. Perfecto

Ahora para él, como lo era para su hermana.

Lillie quería lanzarse a descansar en la primera silla que mirara. No tenía tanta resistencia física y llevaba horas de pie. Casi chilló de alegría cuando vio una silla vacía a pocos pasos. Se levantó los pliegos del vestido para correr mejor, pero una mano la tomó por el brazo, tomó su cintura, la giró con pudo y le sonrió. Satoshi siempre le sonreía de la misma manera. El cansancio no abandonó su cuerpo pero lo ignoró otro rato para unirse a su amigo en un baile lento y bastante torpe. Ambos trataron de mirar el piso para evitar caer. Lillie ya tenía antecedentes de Satoshi pisando los vestidos largos.

—Bailemos ahora que nadie está grabando. Si te piso sería fatal. -bromeó.

—Entiendo -siguió con el juego -me arruinabas mi gran día.

—Oye, cuídalo bien. Él cuidará de ti.

—Lo haré.

Se abrazaron en medio del baile y guardaron silencio. Era un momento especial, el último que compartirían. Lillie le decía "adiós para siempre" al chico que una vez fue lo que ella necesitó para superarse, el que llenó el vacío que hermano mayor dejó. Entraba a una nueva vida, era hora de despedirse del pasado.

 _"Lillie es la mejor chica para él. Hau sabe que no existe mejor chica que ella."_

Tenía razón, Lillie era la mejor chica para Hau. No existía otra.

En uno de sus giros improvisados, Satoshi pudo ver cómo Serena los observaba a la distancia. Ella estaba sonriendo con cariño y eso provocó que el corazón se le desenfrenara de alegría.

Él también le sonrió.

Aunque ahora bailaba con la mejor chica que Hau tenía en su vida, Serena se había ganado ese título de "la mejor chica" para él después de tanto. Tenía que decírselo, se lo diría.

¿Era suerte o destino que ella haya llegado a su vida?

Si era destino, agradecía tenerlo.

Si era suerte, era buena suerte.

Serena retiró la mirada y desapareció entre la multitud tranquilamente. Satoshi luchó contra el impulso de seguirla, pero inspiró hondo y se quedó con Lillie.

* * *

Hau andaba quitándose las flores de la cabeza, las que se habían enredado tanto como para hacerle lucir mal, caminando y algo perdido. Avanzaba entre los diversos grupos que lo solicitaban para hablar con él. Les sonreía y todo, aunque por orden de mérito: Grande para sus amigos y familia, medio para los familiares que aún lo tenían en la mira, apenas una línea para los que no conocía y, por fin, una suelta y amigable cuando iba llegando hacia Serena.

"Tanto tiempo", pensó, tanto tiempo y tantas cartas. Serena no lo notó por andar distraída haciendo equilibrio sobre el borde de la fuente, ahí, donde la fiesta terminaba para convertirse en jardín. "Lento…lento…" recitaba mentalmente, pero la altura de sus tacones la hicieron resbalar un poco y tuvo que pisar el césped para no caer.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Una mano tomó su muñeca para regresarle el equilibrio. Serena levantó los hombros por el susto, pero no le dio la cara, reconocía esa voz perfectamente.

—Hau- respondió, regresando al borde y reiniciando su juego– Me asustaste.

—Te puedes caer.

—Pero ya me atrapaste.

—¿No deberías estar adentro?

Serena giró hacia él, mirando por sobre el hombro de su amigo a la pareja que bailaba en el salón.

—Sí, estaba adentro. Quería descansar un poco y vine aquí.

—Te entiendo.-Hau hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando- Perdón si insistí tanto.

Serena le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Pero hoy es tan especial….no iba a faltar.

Sintió qué la mano de Hau soltaba su muñeca y con eso detuvo su juego, bajando con cuidado y llevándose un mechon miel detrás de su oreja. Tenía ya en los labios otras palabras, pero regresó su vista a la pareja que bailaba en el centro.

—Se están despidiendo.-Hau la interrumpió, haciendo que lo viera. —supongo que es triste decirle adiós después de haber vivido juntos. Después de todo era su "segundo hermano", el real siempre estaba lejos. Era su única familia.

Serena meditó esas palabras y la encontró lógica. Se concentró en el rostro de Satoshi. Conocía esa cara, la había visto un par de veces cuando Satoshi encontraba un pokemon herido y lo cuidaba hasta que tenía que despedirlo porque no era suyo. Debía sentir algo similar ahora. Se sentó junto con el novio un momento.

—¿Y como va la situación entre ambos?

—Tu boda fue la excusa perfecta para volvernos a ver.

—Lo mantuviste distante demasiado tiempo.

—Supongo que es el tipo de cosas que te ayuda a saber si estas en lo correcto.

—Pero puedes provocar lo contrario. ¿Acabarás con esto ya?

—Hace tiempo que acabé con esto. Lo que está pasando o pasará vendrá de él. Solo quiero que me regrese el brazalete.

—No sé si lo sabias pero... el tuvo una pareja cuando se fue.

—Sí lo sabía, Lillie me lo dijo. ¿Lo ves? Todo ocurre con normalidad. Es lo que yo quería.

—Pero creo que ya terminaron...

Serena no pudo evitar reírse. —No sé qué quieres decir, pero he estado bien hasta ahora. Admito que cuando comencé mi viaje lo único que quería era verlo y sí, lo busqué otra vez, todavía lo quería para mí. Pero cuando le pedí que se fuera y estuve lejos de él, me di cuenta que sólo había sido un amor de infancia. Viajar a todas partes con él no era lo que realmente quería. Amo lo que hago y me estaría arrepintiendo si solo lo hubiera seguido. Por eso, lo que pase ahora depende de él. Con mi nuevo trabajo, mis antiguas prioridades dejaron de serlo. Quiero esforzarme en mejorar.

—Buenas suerte con eso. Pero estoy seguro que no la necesitarás.

El joven estiró los brazos y soltó un grito de cansancio.

—¡Fuh! La cosa sigue. Tengo que regresar. ¿Me acompañas?

—Entraré en unos minutos. Hace mucho calor.

Serena se quedó unos minutos, amando las flores blancas que se esparcían al rededor del área. peinó su cabello con los dedos para poder entrar cuando una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar. Satoshi salía corriendo a su vez, logró parar antes de chocar con ella.

—¡Aquí estás! Al fin. Todo está lleno de gente. Te perdí de vista. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No-mucho... -su voz se ahogó por la pequeña impresión- estaba a punto de entrar. Y tú…

—Te buscaba.

—¿Me buscabas? Pensé que estabas en un baile con Lillie.

—Lo dejamos cuando quisieron grabar. Ella es como mi familia, pero prefiero que tenga fotos mías y no videos bailando como si yo estuviera aprendiendo a caminar. En otra ocasión puede ser.

—No creo que se repitan momentos... así... -Serena apretó los puños. -Satoshi...necesito decirte que...

Su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba pensando algo serio. Serena inclinó la cabeza a un lado, abriendo los labios para poder hablar, aunque las palabras no salían de su boca todavía.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Hace tiempo que te has ido y tu corazón sigue amarrado aquí. Me pregunto qué hizo esta región para que la quieras de ese modo. ¿Quisieras volver y vivir aquí para siempre?

Su canción favorita capturó otra vez su canción, llamándola a regresar.

—Me gusta mi vida así como está.

Serena lo vio con unos ojos curiosos, esa clase de ojos que pueden hacer que un hombre adulto diga estupideces. Por el amor de Dios...

—Gracias por pensar en mí. -Satoshi lo dijo tan de repente que Serena tuvo que afinar los ojos para tratar de entender.- Al principio lo entendía de otra forma, pero tuviste razón todo el tiempo. Ahora cuando estoy contigo no pienso en nada, sólo que estas ahí.

Ya no dijo nada más. Serena bajó el rostro porque verlo directamente a los ojos le hacía sentir débil y acaloraba su rostro. Salió corriendo hacia un mayordomo con bandeja en mano y tomó dos copas de fino cristal. Se tomó una mientras le alcanzaba la suya a su compañero.

—Si es así, comparte conmigo las últimas horas.

* * *

El primer grupo de invitados se acercó a la pareja para despedirse. Lillie se encargó de acompañarlos porque Hau había desaparecido. Satoshi lo buscó por ella, pero cuando lo vio sentando con Gladio y bastante avispado quiso quedarse con ellos un rato. Hablando sin vergüenza alguna porque hace rato que dejaron de ser niños.

—Entonces primero uso limón, luego la sal...

—No es así.-Gladio le quitó el salero.

—¿Qué quieren hacer? -Satoshi no entendía nada.

—Según él, así se toma la Margarita. Pero me sabe igual.

—Por que lo estás haciendo mal. ¿Te nos unes, Satoshi?

—No, gracias. No me gusta el alcohol.

—Habla el que llena de porquería sus pulmones… Hau, ya te dije que es en la copa.

—Tú también lo haces.

—Y no estoy muerto. Ven toma algo.

—¡Deja de ofrecerme eso! ¡Acaso quieres aprovecharte de mí!

Hau casi se ahoga en medio del sorbo.

Sí, es gracioso. Algo.

—Asqueroso…

—Bueeeno. -el novio pasó un brazo por su espalda-Perdón Satoshi, pero tengo que defenderlo a él desde hoy.

—¿¡Qué!?

— _Touché_.

—No sabía que nuestro amigo Legalmente Rubia hablaba francés.

—Me agrada la lengua francesa. ¿Sabe bien, verdad?

 **Touché**.

Hau se levantó apenas Gladio terminó su frase inyectada de veneno que provocó que Satoshi se tensara. Se alejó estratégicamente hasta llegar a Lillie y así buscar despedirse de alguien más para no regresar.

—Te estaba buscando, tenemos que despedirnos de nuestros invitados.

—Perdón, me quedaré contigo toda la noche. ¿A dónde vamos?

Satoshi se había molestado, y mucho. Hau ya tenía un currículum de sus dos amigos discutiendo y quedarse ahí para querer hacer la de pacificador era peor. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba, la inclinó rapidamente cuanso los vio levantarse y darse la mano.

—Mi Miss Simpatía...-Satoshi se tragó su enojo para poder despedirse bien.- Ya me tengo que ir. Cada vez que venga a Alola, voy a visitarte. Hace años que no tenemos una batalla.

—Estaría bien.-Gladio se permitió sonreírle- Viene bien desahogarse.

—¿Desahogarte? ¿Ladrarme cada que estas enojado con algo o alguien sin que yo tenga algo que ver es desahogarse?- y ahí trataba el enojo de asomarse.

—Llámalo como quieras.

—Eres el diablo.

Hau regresó cuando Satoshi se fue y por ende el ambiente incómodo.

—Ahora sí. _Good bye_. -Lillie lo abrazó con cariño. -Cuando regrese de mi Luna de Miel, te escribiré una carta.

—Está bien. Diviértanse todo lo que puedan. Y me despides de Hau, no creo que deba interrumpirlo.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron para ver la extraña escena entre los nuevo familiares.

—Otra vez: entonces es sal, limón, y luego trago...

—¡Te he dicho que es en la copa!

—Pero es lo mismo si me lo-...

—No es lo mismo. Tienes que usar el dedo así. Lo estás haciendo mal.

—¿Mal? Pero me estoy sintiendo bien.

Lillie se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza—N-No te preocupes, le diré.

Satoshi logró que Hau captara su atención y le despidió con un animado movimiento de mano. A Gladio lo despidió con una mirada que decía "ni te me acerques" y él le respondió igual pero con más ganas y millonario.

* * *

—¡Serena!

Casi la mata del susto porque estaba sola. Satoshi llegó corriendo a su lado. Ya habian dejado la isla artifical en un barco junto con un grupo considerable de personas que tomaron sus propias direcciones.

—Déjame acompañarte a tu hotel. Es muy tarde. Ya me despedí de los demás y encargué a mis pokemon con Lulú, me estoy quedando con ella. Kiawe la acompañará a casa.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Ha quedado con la profesora Burnet para ir a comer, les dio hambre otra vez. Iré a recogerla cuando me llame.

Serena sonrió. Esa fue toda la respuesta que Satoshi necesitó para iniciar la caminata.

—No fuiste el único que me pidió que le dejara acompañarme a mi hotel.-confesó.

—Es evidente tu respuesta, porque estabas sola.

Ella asintió. — No estaba segura de qué contestar.

—¿No estabas segura? Pienso que estabas completamente segura de qué contestar.

Serena estaba agradecida por la oscuridad, para que Satoshi no viera su rostro, que según ella estaba acalorado por atraparla en su treta. Había rechazado las peticiones anteriores con la pequeña esperanza de que le pidiera acompañarla . Estaba feliz por el pequeño deseo cumplido. Podía irse en paz con eso.

—Las bodas aquí son preciosas. Nunca había visto algo así.

—Lo son. Pero esta no fue una boda tradicional pura. Aunque sé a dónde llevarte para que veas una.

—¿De verdad? ¡Te lo agradecería tanto! Kiawe me dijo que después de verla, iba a desear tener una igual. Aunque, supongo que lo haremos cuando vuelva.

—¿Eh? Lo estaba pensando para mañana.

—No me puedo quedar. Parto en la mañana.

—Bueno...-murmuró algo decepcionado- Entonces tengo que dártelo ahora.

—Ah…claro. Por favor.

Serena se detuvo y esperó a que Satoshi se quitara el brazalete. El joven desabrochó los botones de su muñeca y en el momento que Serena alzó su mano para recibir el objeto, la atrapó entre las suyas, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

—Serena -habló con suavidad.- eres la mejor chica que he conocido.

Lo dijo.

Serena bajó el rostro con una expresión confundida.

—¿...Cómo? -preguntó apenas en un murmullo.

—Hau puede decir que Lillie es la mejor chica de su vida- explicó con voz amable -, pero lo es para él. La mejor para mí, eres tú.

Serena negó tímidamente con la cabeza—Gracias por decirme eso. Pero no soy la mejor. Y no creo que yo pueda compararme a-

—No. -Satoshi la interrumpió antes de escuchar que se comparaba con alguien mas, no iba a soportar oírlo- ¿Qué si no te gustan las batallas como yo y te gusta verte bien? Nada de eso me importa, tú eres fuerte a tu manera y me lo demostraste. Eres la mejor, nada puede cambiar mi opinión.

Serena entrecerró los ojos, aún tenía dudas. Él pudo notarlo.

—No te voy a dar el brazalete hasta que lo aceptes.

—Qui...quisiera saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión.

—Cuando estuve lejos, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en tí y me di cuenta de algunas cosas. Si me pides una explicación, no sabría por dónde empezar. Pero tengo mi respuesta.

El muchacho apretó los labios cuando Serena se retiró con amabilidad sus mano de entre las suyas. Vacilaba, lo notaba en su mirada y en sus hombros tensos.

—Me gustaría oírla. Oirte decir eso es mucho para mí. Disculpa, no estoy segura de cómo reaccionar o qué decirte...

Verla tan vulnerable le vibró en el corazón.

—Ven aquí.

Satoshi la abrazó, decidió que ya no diría nada. Suspiró sintiéndola hundirse en sus brazos, como si lo hubiera necesitado desde hace mucho.

—...Es un poco complicado. -titubeó desde su escondite.

—¿Lo es...?

La realidad sentimental de la chica de Kalos lo golpeó. De repente sintió que ella debía haberse sentido como un fracaso todo el tiempo por darlo todo y sin recibir nada. Y ahora que lo hacía, no se sentía capaz de creerlo. Sin embargo, nunca dijo nada al respecto.

—Pensé que terminarías odiándome. Tenemos muchos años de amistad y me sentiría culpable si se arruinara.

—No pasa nada. Quería hablar contigo sobre esto pero nuestro trato era no buscarte.-trató de sonar lo más comprensivo que pudo.

Serena se encogió un poco entre sus brazos, sintiendo que un pedazo de ella regresaba. Pero no debía ponerse tan sentimental ahora, el resultado nunca era bueno. Con lentitud terminó con el contacto, pero no se separó completamente, todavía se sostenía en sus brazos.

—De seguro te has sentido inquieto -sonrió mientras hacía un remolino con los dedos por la ligera vergüenza- otra vez.

—Un poco, sí.- Satoshi se peinó con los dedos y con un gesto avergonzado.

—¿Estás bien ahora?

El sonido de las olas se hizo notar mientras el muchacho guardaba silencio, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Sí... Muy bien.

—Yo tambien. Ya estoy bien.

Nuevamente el sonido del mar inundó sus sentidos antes de iniciar una nueva pregunta.

—¿Te tienes que ir tan rápido?

Serena soltó una risa inocente —Voy a abrir una Boutique en Kalos y estoy haciendo muchos trámites. De alguna forma me atrasé y...es nuevo para mí, no conozco muchas cosas. Tengo que terminar pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?-Satoshi la miró con un sonrisa sorprendida.

—Si quieres puedes ir a la inauguración, será en dos semanas. Es privado en realidad, pero haré que seas una excepción.

—Por supuesto que voy a ir. ¿Pero por qué es privada?

—Porque invitaremos a algunas artistas de Pokevision y puede llegar gente problemática si se enteran.

Serena sacó de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta blanca con detalles rosa —Ten. Es el nombre del lugar, su dirección y mi número. Me llamas cuando llegues al aeropuerto.

—Perfecto, te escribiré ahora que tengo tu dirección.

—Yo trataré de llamarte.

—Está bien, entenderé si no puedes.

—Puedo hacer el intento.

Llegaron a un aparcamiento y avanzaron entre los pocos autos que habían ahí. La entrada al hotel estaba perfectamente iluminada y a poco metros.

—Es aquí ¿Quieres entrar?

Satoshi demoró unos segundos para rechazar la invitación— En otra ocasión, si es que la hay.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Satoshi. Creo que ya debes devolverme mi brazalete.

—No. Todavía no has dicho que tengo razón. Cuando vaya a verte, te daré otra oportunidad para decirlo.

Serena sonrió otra vez mientras negaba con un ademán en su pequeño juego y compartieron una última risa para despedirse. Satoshi se quedó de pie frente al hotel, mirando a través de la puerta de vidrio templado, esperando a que ella terminara de hablar con el hombre del recibidor y desapareciera al subir las escaleras.

Su telefóno comenzó a sonar con el nombre de su madre en la pantalla.

* * *

 **Kanto. Cuatro dias después.**

El viaje fue bastante extraño para la familia de dos. Delia dormitaba en el avión a la vez que Satoshi buscaba inútilmente un tema de conversación. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Cuando era un niño no tenía este tipo de problemas, solía contarle a su madre de todo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y él crecía, sintió que habían cosas que ella no sería capaz de entender y tampoco la necesidad de saber. El único que lucía como siempre era Pikachu, llenándola de amor y recibiendo amor a cambio. Él ya no se sentía así.

Su madre esta sentada ahí, con él, pero no se siente para nada cerca.

Incluso cuando se ofrecía para llevar sus metas, reían por alguna ocurrencia tonta, discutían sobre ir en auto o a pie, buscaban la llave para abrir la puerta y acordaban que desempacarían mañana, no era igual.

—Bienvenidos a casa.—Delia se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos soñolientes.—Al fin. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, pero puedo hacernos algo.

—No hay mucho, salí sin hacer las compras. Abandoné todo lo quehaceres para comprarme un vestido y zapatos nuevos apenas me enteré de la boda. ¡Quién lo diría! Seguramente tendrán muchos días de luna de miel. Espero que sean muy, muy felices.

—¡Yo también!- Satoshi elevó la voz desde la cocina. -Encontré algo para los dos. Pikachu, Mr. Mime, vengan, les daré de comer también.

No demoró mucho para que el agua se caliente mientras servía a cada pokemon un plato de diversas bayas. Los dejó comer y regresó junto a su madre, cargando una cesta de tostadas y dos tazas de té. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que compartían algo juntos. El sonido del golpecito de la cuchara con el fondo de la taza es casi melodioso, le genera sentimientos felices.

—¿Te esperan muchas cosas nuevas?-preguntó después del primer sorbo -el profesor habló conmigo sobre tu trabajo.

—Lo de siempre. -a diferencia de ella, aún no se ha llevado la taza a la boca.-Cada vez que hay una nueva región, lo único que cambia es...pues..., la región. El procedimiento de llenar la pokedex, exploración y habilitación de la zona para los entrenadores es el mismo.

—Nunca dejan de aparecer nuevos pokemon. Me gustaría mucho verlos en persona y no detrás de una pantalla como siempre...

Delia se quedó mirando el contenido de su taza, demasiado tiempo como para no preocuparle.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

—Lo siento- sonríe- Estaba pensando.

—¿Sobre?

—Qué manera de olvidarte de mí dos veces. Mi única explicación es que la extrañabas, ¿verdad?

La tostada perdió todo el sabor en su boca. Apenas pudo tragar el pequeño pedazo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mientras te buscaba entre los invitados, también estabas buscando a alguien, ¿no es así? Y lo encontraste con la mirada, porque desapareciste todo el tiempo. Incluso te olvidaste de que yo también asistiría porque no me buscaste. Yo también extrañé a alguien por mucho tiempo.-le sonríe con comprensión. -Te olvidas de tu alrededor cuando lo encuentras. Tenía muchas ganas de sentirme desplazada, pero hubiera sido injusto para tí. No me subestimes, a tu edad yo ya estaba casada.

Delia decide detenerse cuando entendió que ese tema le incomodaba sacarlo con ella.

—¿Qué sentiste?

Pero la sorprende con su pregunta repentina. Se bebió un sorbo en silencio, sabe a lo que se refiere y recordar es complicado.

—Ya no siento nada.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Ya no lo amas?

Y ahí iban. Después de una boda, de estar con sus amigos, de encontrarse con Serena, de regresar a casa; a hablar de un tema que jamás habían querido tocar a profundidad.

—Así es. ¿Por qué estar triste o hundirme por él? Si regresara, creo que no me importaría, ni me molestaría, sería muy tonto.

—Ya veo...

Satoshi dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su taza está en la mesita. No ha bebido ningún sorbo.

—Tienes razón, la vida de un entrenador nunca termina.

—¿La disfrutas?

—Cada segundo. -le regala una sonrisa ladeada. Es la pura verdad.

—Eso es bueno. Por supuesto que pueden darse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Nadie dice que se debe viajar los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año y las veinticuatro horas del día. Si fuera así, no existirían las familias.

—Tendríamos que hacer el experimento. -bromea.

La mujer niega con la cabeza. —Sería muy triste. Todos cumplirían sus sueños y metas sin pensar que están descuidando algo o a alguien. Sería tan egoísta...

—Tú querías ser entrenadora, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero eso ya pasó. Veinte años. Cuando te fuiste, podía comenzar a viajar si quería. Pero lo que más quería en realidad era esperarte. Aprendí las fechas cercanas de tu llegada y nunca fallaban, no importaba qué region fuera. Alola fue la única que destruyó mi calendario.

—Perdóname. No debí visitarlos y dejar de venir. Siempre digo que odio la soledad y te dejé.

—¿Tal vez hay cosas que te sientes mejor hablando con ellos que conmigo?

Satoshi asintió en silencio.

—No te preguntaré sobre eso. Pero sí quiero saber por qué estamos hablando de esto. Dejamos de mencionarlo cuando cumpliste siete.

—Porque...

Ahí terminaba todo.

—Quiero seguir viajando, pero encontré a alguien a quien no quisiera dejar.

Su madre lo miró con lástima. Le costaba imaginarlo con ese tipo de dimela. Él era un alma libre, el niño de 10 años que se fue de viaje, el adolescente de 16 que alzó una copa de campeón, el jovencito de 17 que tomó un puesto de profesor, el joven de 22 que se transformó en historia con un grupo de exploradores por conquistar regiones nuevas y el actual… el que aún tenía y quería muchas cosas por hacer.

—¿De qué sirve sentirme así, si de todas formas nos vamos a separar y durante bastante tiempo? No sirve de nada. Esto no puede funcionar de ninguna forma. Decirse sentimientos para que acabe en nada...es estúpido.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Sus palabras la devolvieron a su juventud, donde el corazón que una vez se ilusionó por el amor de un joven, terminó destrozado. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había casado con ella? ¿Por qué se fue sin demostrar tristeza? ¿Por qué nunca volvió a verlo? Al menos, que Satoshi se haga preguntas la hacía feliz ahora. Significaba que lo pensaba con seriedad.

—¿Sabes? Él regresó antes de irse para siempre.

Necesitaba la historia completa. Se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, mirándolo. Él hizo lo mismo

—Fue muy temprano, antes de irme a trabajar a la cafetería. Su mochila era más grande de lo normal y sacaba ropa y comida. Faltaba poco para que nacieras y los nervios y el miedo de verlo irse, me hizo sentir insignificante ante la situación. Mi mamá me pidió que descansara y no vaya a trabajar. Nadie pudo detenerlo.

—¿Te dejó así?

—En esta casa enorme.

—No es tan grande.

—Pero te dije que me hizo sentir insignificante.

Delia tomó un hondo respiro, era más difícil de lo pensado.

—Para empeorarlo todo, tu abuela murió y me quedé completamente sola. Era mucho silencio. Estaba destrozada pero tenía que ser fuerte por tí. El profesor Oak me ayudó mucho. A veces me traía cosas que necesitaba. Visítalo de vez en cuando, no se qué hubiera hecho sin él. Unas semanas después naciste y fue como si todo cambiara. De repente dejé de sentirme triste, mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Tenía que hacer de todo para que fueses feliz. No había tiempo para sentirse triste. Además, eras muy travieso y tus gritos resonaban en toda la casa.

Delia dejó su relato para reír un poco. Hasta ese punto, tenía las manos de su hijo entre las suyas.

—Pero junto a ese día que nunca voy a olvidar, hay otro que siempre se va a quedar en mi mente.

Satoshi apretó la mandíbula, le asustaba pensar qué escucharía.

—¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste repleto de tierra del colegio?

—...era muy pequeño, no recuerdo muchas cosas. Sólo cuando nuestro equipo de baseball ganó, a Gary y unos niños que empezaron a molestarme en el colegio.

—Sí, creo que fueron ellos. Te quitaron la mochila y se pelearon. Tenías seis años y ya te había dicho lo que ocurrió con tu abuelo y tu padre, la gente sabía que algunos hombres querían casarse conmigo y esperaban que aceptara. Recuerdo que me contaste todo mientras llorabas y te limpiabas la tierra. "Tu mamá tambien te va a dejar". Soy muy sensible y esa imagen tuya me tenía a punto de llorar, pero igual que muchas veces, no lo hice. Te besé y te juré que no. Nunca te dejé. Eres tú el que se fue, ¿verdad? Y a muchas regiones. Me gustaba verte tan feliz. Pero cuando vi que en Alola tenías a otras personas a las que llamabas "familia" y eran tu prioridad tanto como para olvidarte de mí, volví a sentirme como ese día.

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a cristalizarse. Sentirse así por su padre era una cosa, por su esposo otra y por su hijo, no, por su hijo era peor.

—Otra vez cuando lo había dado todo y aún así... Pensé en él. Se iba porque algo más le hacía feliz, no como yo. No era suficiente. Esas decisiones egoístas e infantiles... ¡Y lo estaba repitiendo contigo, Satoshi! Otra vez...

Ya no pudo hablar por un momento, mientras las lágrimas corrieron libremente de sus ojos y ya no pudo detenerlas.

—Otra vez...

Satoshi cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una tímida neblina y humedad los empañaron, reviviendo ese recuerdo. La abrazó sin decir nada, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, queriendo alejarle esa tristeza. Poco a poco los sollozos se detuvieron -o ella se forzaba a detenerlos- porque olvidó sus propias lágrimas para sostener con delicadeza sus mejillas. Tenía mucho qué decirle aún.

—¡Yo sabía que habrían momentos donde iba a extrañarlo!, ¡también sabía que habrían momentos donde me sentiría vacía y habrían espacios en tí que no podría llenar! ¡Y sabía que te fallaría en algún momento, como ahora, porque no te sentías capaz de decirme qué te preocupaba y tuvimos que llegar a esto, sintiéndote cómodo con otras personas y no conmigo! Pero yo...

Delia volvió a tomar las manos de su hijo, apretándolas con cariño. Le sonrió como pudo, aún no había terminado.

—Pero te juré que nunca me iba a ir. Todavía está en pie. Voy a estar aquí siempre, lo prometo. No importa a cuántas regiones te vayas, voy a esperarte.

Abrazó al niño de seis, recordando al de diez y sintiendo al de veinticuatro.

—Siempre. Desde que naciste, solo tengo ojos para tí y eres la única persona a la que le digo "te amo", y no habrá otra. Entonces... cuando tengas que vivir cosas que te hagan sentir como yo, tan pequeño e insignificante, y la situación se vea tan difícil, estaré aquí.

Satoshi terminó con el abrazo, pero apenas se separó de ella.

—Gracias...-fue todo que dijo, pero su voz quebrada y sonrisa temblorosa decía más que eso.

—Escucha, si de verdad la quieres, no tienen que pasar por esto.

—Pero... no sé...¿sólo ir?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—De la misma forma que ella vino a buscarte hace años.

—Serán dos días en comparación al año que me voy a ir. No quiero comenzar algo que no terminaré.

—No te apures y pienses en el futuro si todavía no arreglas tu presente.

—... creo que ya lo arruiné suficiente como para volver a-

—Pero si no te perdonas tú, entonces nunca estarás bien. Ahora primero estás tú. ¿Entiendes? Por mucho que la quieras, no podrás hacer nada si crees que será un fracaso desde el inicio porque ya has fallado antes. Y no serás feliz si abandonas lo que más te gusta sólo por hacer feliz a alguien y este no lo sabe. No te apures por querer arreglar las cosas.

—¿Y si ella no lo ve como tú lo ves?

—Satoshi...-ella tenía la mirada llena de amor- ¿la quieres?

La admiraba tanto ahora.

—Sí.

—¿Y ella a ti?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

Una sonrisa involuntaria se escapó de sus labios—Demasiado.

—Entonces hablen. No dudaste con la otra chica. ¿Por qué lo haces con Serena? Lo que no es amor se desvanece con el tiempo, la distancia y la crisis.

Algo dentro del él vibró a la vez que sentía un gran peso de encima esfumarse.

—Iré unos días antes de salir a la otra región.

—¡Wooh! ¡Qué horrible son los ojos enrojecidos! Tendremos que darnos un buen baño para despejarnos. Me gustaría ir mañana de compras. He visto un conjunto que te quedará muy bien, esperemos que haya de tu talla, aunque puedo hacer unos cuantos ajustes con mi máquina de coser si te queda un poco grande.

Satoshi se pasó una mano por el rostro para iniciar un nuevo tema, igual que ella —¿Te ayudo en algo? De seguro te atrasaste en tus quehaceres.

—Mantener una casa de dos no me tiene muy ocupada. Solo debo quitar la mala hierba del jardín y plantar algunas flores, aunque en eso me ayuda Mr. Mime. Puedo lavar un poco de ropa mas tarde. Ahora me emociona ayudarte a alistar tu viaje, hace años que no lo hago. ¿Salimos a comprar? Tambien a comer, esas tostadas no me llenaron. ¿Te conté que abrieron un restaurante en Ciudad Celeste?

Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

 _ **No te apures y pienses en el futuro si todavía no arreglas tu presente.**_

 _Serena_

 _estoy en camino a Ciudad Laverre._

 _Iré a un CP cuando llegue._

 _Te llamaré cuando esté cerca._

 _Acabo de recibir a muchas personas!_

 _La ceremonia se terminó hace unos minutos_

 _Ven directamene a la oficina._ _Estaré ahí._

Serena apretó el botón de enviar y lanzó el teléfono en una gabeta para ya no usarlo, no quería ser grosera con sus invitados quitándoles la atención por conversar con Satoshi. Desde que recibió a la primera artista y cortó el listón de la entrada, había pasado al menos una hora. Cada vez que elogiaban su trabajo, una gran felicidad recorría todo su cuerpo y apenas podía contenerla, además, Satoshi pronto estaría ahí y se sentía orgullosa de mostrarle todo lo que había logrado con el paso de los años y con esfuerzo agotador. Aunque se sentía en el cielo, de repente se vio abrumada al compararse con él, todo era minúsculo en comparación a sus logros. ¿Se emocionaría como ella o se aburriría con tantas telas? No, no debía pensar así, todo eso era ella y era feliz por eso. Palmeó sus mejillas un poco y alisó su vestido para asegurarse de su aspecto. Era una ventaja que el lugar esté lleno de espejos, todo le reflejaba una mujer feliz.

—Parece realmente encantador y quiero conocerlo. ¿Me lo vas a presentar?

Serena dobló ligeramente el cuello para mirar a una de las adolescentes (performer, como todas ahí) que trabajaba para ella, tirada tranquilamente en un sofá y viéndola con mirada gatuna.

—No me arreglo por eso, es para las foto. Y es un amigo y no quiero que lo ataques con preguntas tipo-

—¿Iris il nivi di Sirini? ¡Ya sé! ¡Me lo repites todos los días desde que dijiste que vendría! Además, ahora mismo estoy preocupada por la tienda. ¿Y si no vendemos lo suficiente para recuperar el inicial?

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, es muy pronto para ser pesimistas ¿no te parece?

—No, no me parece.

—Sólo llevamos tres horas aquí. -le explicó con dulzura-Con esa actitud no podrás ser reina de Kalos, tienes que sonreír y ser amable.

La señorita torció la boca. Hacia tiempo que Serena se la había conquistado con una sonrisota y por ello hizo hasta lo imposible para trabajar ahí, pero odiaba estar de estatua sonriente, que se aburría. Serena la conocía por su carácter fuerte, pero la animaba a afinar sus modales y entrenar todos los días sus rutinas después del trabajo. Verse bien era una prioridad. Tomó un precioso frasco naranja y roció un poco de perfume en su cuello, lista para regresar.

—Volveré a la tienda. Recuerda que los probadores deben permanecer abiertos.

—Que se vayan los periodistas y regreso. ¿Cuanto tiempo se van a quedar aquí?

—Sólo un poco más. Se irán persiguiendo a los que quedaron primer lugar esta semana en Pokevisión.

—¡Ja,ja! ¡Quiero ver eso! ¡Ya voy!

Serena otra vez se quedó sola, otra vez se arregló el vestido, otra vez entraron al despacho.

—Serena- giró a la dueña de la voz- Alguien te busca.

—¿Es un chico?

—Sí, dice que se llama...¿cómo se llamaba? Tiene un Pikachu, ¡se metió a la tienda y le estamos dando de comer! Pero él no ha entrado.

La mayor salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de travesura, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa. Trató de hacer poco ruido al caminar y evitar que sus tacones negros resonaran en el pasillo, saliendo por la puerta de emergencia hacia el exterior y asegurarse de encontrarlo de espaldas. Ahí lo vio. Empezó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza de su comportamiento, pero era sólo para la ocasión, era como jugar y se estaba divirtiendo. Trató de ponerse de puntitas (casi imposible con la altura de sus tacones) y algo lento empezó a acercarse a él...sin hacer ruido...shh...despacio...que no me mire...

—Hola, lindo, no hay ropa de hombre aquí pero chicas hay de sobra para que escojas.

—¿Perdón?

Serena logró taparle los ojos al confundido entrenador y miró avergonzada y echando chispas a su performer quejosa, le arruinó el ambiente por completo. La chica le guiñó un ojo con burla para regresar a la tienda como si nada. Que no se queje, la había ayudado a no ser descubierta. Satoshi tensó el cuerpo cuando le cubrieron los ojos, pero el tacto de esas manos la reconocía perfectamente. Serena lo supo cuando sintió sus facciones moverse para formar una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo enseñarte algo de lo que estoy tan orgullosa?-le susurró, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro.

Incluso si ya la había visto, Satoshi abrió los ojos para fijarse en la tienda que Serena le describía contanto entusiasmo. Era bonita, las vitrinas eran enormes y aunque no fuera tan grande, adentro se exhibían bastantes prendas. Lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrarse con tres Gardevoir y dos Milotic como parte del personal, sin contar la presencia de Delphox y Sylveon. Serena entró con él, aliviada de que las cinco chicas le saludaran muy amablemente y no hicieran preguntas. Satoshi buscó con la mirada a su pokemon y no se sorprendió de ver que las niñas lo tenían de muñeco.

—¿P-Puede quedarse un ratito con nosotras, Señor?

—¿Quieres quedarte, Pikachu? -Satoshi prefirió ignorar que le llamaron señor. -No toquen muy fuerte sus mejillas o soltará una descarga.

Serena sonrió dándole un ligero empujoncito en la espalda. —Estaré en el despacho, avísenme si necesitan algo.

El pasillo era oscuro en comparación a la tienda, pero eso no evitó que la puerta que Serena abría tenga cierto brillo elegante.

Todo eso era suyo, y cómo amaba cada esquina y cada rincón. Era acogedor, Serena trataba de que lo fuese. Satoshi tomó la foto enmarcada del escritorio, recordando con melancolía al ver su grupo de Kalos posar después de la última presentación de Serena en Glorio. Lo había olvidado.

—La tengo para recordar cómo comence. - le explicó para mitigar la repetina melancolía en sus ojos.- Y porque estan ustedes. Fueron los que más me alentaron. Bonnie me llamó en la mañana y Clemont envió las rosas que usé para decorar el mostrador, las envía desde que conseguí la tienda. Y tu estás aquí, no puedo pedir más.

—Has llegado muy lejos. Pero...

Satoshi clavó los ojos en los dos maniquíes que por alguna razón le incomodaban y no le dejaban estar nostálgico en paz. La ausencia de cabeza y brazos era espeluznante, le empeoraba que sus trajes esten a medio hacer.

—¿Llegó defectuoso?

—Eso no se vende, se exhiben. Quiero entrar a un concurso en un futuro. Me gustaría ser modista. ¿Tengo que ir a la universidad para eso?

—¿A la universidad? -la repentina sugerencia le hizo pensar- Supongo que sí. Nunca he pisado una, ni la secundaria.

—Toda tu vida has viajado, ¿verdad? ¿Tú crees que...algún día...?

—¿Qué ibas a decir?-preguntó Satoshi en el momento que ella abrió la boca y la cerró, como si reordenara sus ideas y decidiera mejor no decirlas.

—N-Nada,-su voz era muy suave- pensé en voz alta.

—¿Algo como si yo quisiera ir a la universidad?

—Uhm...no, algo así.

—No lo creo. -no tuvo que pensar para responder -Depende de encontrar algo que me interese. Me interesan los pokemon, pero no quiero estudiar para convertirme en doctor o criador.

Serena sabía que era verdad, podía ver en sus ojos un estusiasmo que contagiaba y que sería muy cruel apagar. Se preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría algo a lo que le dedicaría la vida entera. Pero no lo culpaba, estaba viviendo al máximo su vida, igual que ella. Le regaló una sonrisa cálida que Satoshi no pudo comprender y caminó hacia el vestido en el maniquí, acariciando la tela.

—Eres importante para mi nuevo sueño. Si no les gustas, yo tampoco les gustaré...

* * *

 _ ***Ronnie**_ : **Hay fanfics Amour en ingles que usan ese apodo para Serena (aparte del típico "Sere" y "Rinnie") La verdad es que me gustó un poquito,aunque prefiero sus otros apodos "Sera", "Nana". Comparto ese datillo con ustedes por si buscan un apodo nuevo. Quería usar Rinnie pero me suena a reno.**

 ***Johto: actualmente estoy jugando el SoulSilver y cuando vi que en el mapa hay una zona hueca, decidí que seria una ruta para una nueva región. El "pokemon peligroso" es un Fakemon que vi en 4chan.**

 ***Poor little boy: Cuando en el juego mencionan que Aether tenía una base en Teselia y el diario de Lillie da a entender que ella es extranjera, hubieron fans que tomaron la idea de que Samina o Monh pertenece a esa región. Por eso la frase en inglés.**

 ** _*atacaron* : Referencia al asesino serial de mujeres Ted Bundy. Ya sé, es enfermo, perdón :'c_**

 ***Hymes y Erid: Esto tambien saco del fandom inglés. Hymes se debe al nombre de su doblaje y Erid es la deformación del nombre italiano de Gladio: Íridio. Hay más historia detrás, pero otro dia les cuento.**

 *** La conversacion de Satoshi y Delia está basada en la novela de Takeshi Shudo. ¿Es que no existen padres responsables y maduros en Pokemon? Maldición, pokemon, danos un padre que esté presente.**

 **Parte tres a continuación.-**


	24. III

**AVISO:** ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE DIVIDIDO EN 4 PARTES

TE ENCUENTRAS EN LA PARTE TRES. RETROCEDE DOS PARA PODER COMENZAR LA LECTURA.

EN CUANTO SE TERMINE DE EDITAR, ESTE MENSAJE SERÁ BORRADO Y REEMPLAZADO POR LA FRAGMENTO FINAL.

LAMENTO LAS MOLESTIAS. ESPERO TERMINAR LA EDICIÓN DEL FRAGMENTO PRONTO.

 **GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO.**


End file.
